Lo que construimos
by Rinat Woodgate
Summary: El pilar de mi vida era él. En el momento en que se marchó mi castillo conservo la hermosa fachada por un tiempo, cuando empezó a deteriorarse hice hasta lo imposible para sostenerlo, pero ahora estaba derrumbándose y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que Construimos.**

Sumary

_Lo que construimos se acabó, fue solo nuestro, se lo lleva el viento…_

Las decisiones que tomamos, lo errores que cometemos, los recuerdos y las personas que amamos son ladrillos que nos ayudaran a construir una vida maravillosa.  
El pilar de mi vida era él. En el momento en que se marchó mi castillo conservo la hermosa fachada por un tiempo, cuando empezó a deteriorarse hice hasta lo imposible para sostenerlo, pero ahora estaba derrumbándose y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

**Hola a todos los y las usuarios de Fanfiction.**  
**Esta es mi primera historia, una historia basada en la pareja conformada por los actores Kristen Stewart y Robert Pattinson, Robsten.**  
**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que no pretendo insultar a nadie y eso incluye a Robssesed, Krisbians, Robsteners, a nadie; mucho menos a las parejas respectivas de ambos actores.**

**También quiero decirles que yo soy 100% Robstener así que aunque no lo parezca esta historia tendrá un final con ellos dos juntos, es una historia con mucho drama, porque amo el drama.**

**El titulo se lo debo a la canción de Natalia Lafourcade, pues fue la que me inspiro y motivo a publicar esta historia. **

**El rated que he elegido es M porque en algunos capítulos habrá escenas con contenido fuerte, así que si lo leen sera bajo su responsabilidad. **

**Así que para no aburrirlos/aburrirlas más les dejo el Sumary y espero que lo disfruten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

**Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.  
Como lo dije en la entrada anterior, esta historia es acerca de Robsten, por lo tanto ellos terminaran juntos, contare los hechos como mi loca cabeza me dijo que ocurrieron.  
..Les recomiendo escuchar las canciones _Lo Que construimos_ y _Nunca es suficiente_ de Natalia Lafourcade.**

.  
.

.

**Kpov.**

Volvía a llegar tarde. La reunión era a las 7:00 a.m. y llevaba 30 minutos de retardo ¡genial, Ruth iba a matarme!  
Estaba en el ascensor en el piso 5, mi destino el piso 33, ¿Por qué poner tantos pisos en un edificio? ¿Para hacer que siempre llegará tarde? Y lo que me faltaba, el piso diez y el ascensor se detiene y estaba segura que mi corazón también lo hizo. Parado frente a mí se encontraba la persona más importante de mi vida, a la que había guardado bajo cien mil candados hace ocho años.

Entro con inseguridad, se colocó delante de mí y presiono el número 35. Lo único que pude hacer fue agachar la mirada y tratar de sobrevivir a los cinco minutos que me tomaría este viaje.

-Hola- dijo sin mirarme.  
-Hola- respondí levantando la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron en el reflejo de la pared de aquella jaula de acero que nos volvía a unir.

Habíamos puesto continentes de distancia, y ahora que lo tenía a cincuenta centímetros me di cuenta de lo lejos que realmente estábamos, éramos dos incomodos conocidos compartiendo el mismo tiempo y lugar deseando nunca habernos encontrado.

El ascensor se detuvo en mi piso  
-Treinta y tres minutos tarde- fue lo primero que dijo Ruth tan pronto como la puerta se abrió.

-Lo siento- respondí, aunque no supe si fue para ella o para él, y fue cuando se percató de su presencia.  
-Robert.  
-Ruth.  
Fue un saludo frio y distante. Salí del ascensor y cuando me gire para despedirme las puertas se habían cerrado, pero el hueco en mi pecho que creí sanado empezó a fracturarse.  
-No digas nada-le dije a Ruth- solo olvidémoslo.  
-Vale, entonces démonos prisa que los ejecutivos odian la tardanza, algunos han dicho que no quieren trabajar con divas, así que si no quieres perder este papel- no la deje continuar y me encamine a la oficina en donde pasaría los próximos 120 minutos escuchando a Ruth y a los directivos de Universal discutiendo la próxima superproducción de mi carrera.

Había sido mi culpa, todos lo sabíamos, lo había engañado, pero no porque lo hubiera dejado de amar o porque estuviera atraída por otro, lo había hecho por él. Yo no podría darle lo que el más quería y no podía atarlo a una infelicidad segura a mi lado. Tenía que dejarlo libre y esa había sido la única manera en que me dejaría. Aun recordaba sus palabras _todas la chicas con las que he salido me han engañado, creo que no he sido lo suficiente para ellas, eso es lo único que jamás te perdonaría. _No había mentido, cuando decidí hacerlo acepte que jamás volvería estar a su lado y que pasaría el resto de mi vida sin la mitad de mi alma.

-Bueno, las grabaciones empezaran en un mes, así que tendremos que empezar con la agenda. Para empezar el lunes te reunirás con Roland para preparar el cambio de color y el corte. He agendado el Viernes a las diez de la mañana con Lucy para la prueba de vestuario…-Ruth hablaba, pero yo solo podía pensar en la mirada del ascensor, no había cambiado, estaba muy guapo, pero sobre todo parecía feliz.  
-Cuando dijiste "olvídalo" pensé que tú también lo harías- me dijo Ruth captando mi atención.  
-Lo he olvidado- le respondí viendo hacia la ventana.  
-Vale, ¿porque has llegado tarde esta mañana?- me cuestionó.  
-Pase a visitar a papá, está hecho, mañana parte a Brasil.  
-Lo siento. No creí que realmente lo hiciera, digo la conoce hace solo un mes.  
-Amor a primera vista fue lo que dijo, además de "cariño, tu mejor que nadie debe comprenderlo, sabes lo que es estar enamorado de esta manera"- dije imitando la voz de mi padre.-Sabes debería mudarme a Forks y ver si aparece el maldito Edward Cullen y me da el feliz para siempre que no tengo.  
-Kris, sabes que no estás sola, me tienes a mí y a un montón de amigos que te quieren. Todos trataban de consolarme de la misma manera_, estamos aquí para ti siempre que nos necesites, solo llama, sabes que puedes pasar aquí una temporada. _

Lo cierto era que después del divorcio de mis padres mi familia se había retirado de forma limpia para evitar el vacío de casa. Mi madre se había mudado a Nueva York, Cameron a Luisiana, Taylor a Australia con mis abuelos y Dana a Alemania, solo mi padre y yo nos habíamos quedado en L.A.; bueno hasta hace dos semanas cuando me dijo: _la he encontrado y no la dejaré ir, así que como no puede mudarse aquí yo me mudaré a Brasil._  
Pensé que cambiaría de opinión, que solo lo decía por la emoción del momento, pero no era así, se iría y me quedaría sola.

-¿Cuándo partiremos a Londres?-pregunte cambiando de tema.  
-En tres semanas, rentare un piso en el centro para tener más privacidad, tenemos que estar antes para, ya sabes, pruebas.  
-Okay- respondí al tiempo que el coche aparcaba frente a mi puerta.-Te veré el viernes- le dije bajando del auto. Antes de que entrara a casa tenía a Ruth a mi lado, me dio un abrazo y dos pequeñas malditas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas.  
-Pese a lo que creas, no estás sola, tu familia te quiere y aunque no estén juntos siempre estarán para ti. Respecto al asunto prohibido olvídalo, hace mucho que lo dejaste ir- me susurró al oído. Asentí y entre a casa.

.

.

Dormí hasta el otro día. Cuando desperté tenía cincuenta llamadas perdidas de mi padre. No le había dado la oportunidad de despedirse, era inmaduro, lo sabía, pero ir al aeropuerto y decirle adiós me destruiría por completo. Estaba totalmente sola habitando una casa con cinco habitaciones, tres baños una enorme cocina y un living de ensueño. Mis amigos decían que tal vez adoptar otro perro me ayudaría, pero después de la perdida de Bear y Bearni y de la muerte de Cole no me sentía preparada para otra mascota, creo que nunca lo estaría.

Tres horas después me levante de la cama, me di una pequeña ducha y me dirigí a la cocina, llevaba dos días sin comer y si quería sobrevivir debía alimentarme, así que un par de barritas de trigo, una taza de café y una manzana serían suficientes.

Los días siguientes los dedique a repasar un libreto que me sabía más que de memoria, a llorar por mi familia y por él. Me había convertido en una autómata, cuya rutina tenía por objeto la sobrevivencia al dolor y la tristeza.

Las pruebas de vestuario eran la peor parte de las películas, bueno y el maquillaje diario. Tenía que comportarme como una muñeca, dejando a todos trabajar en mí, y esperar a que les gustara. Tal vez esto suene contradictorio porque soy la imagen de Chanel, pero las sesiones fotográficas eran como la actuación, no se trata de verte bien, se trata de darle vida a un personaje, expresar sus sentimientos, eso es algo que me hace sentir viva.

Cuatro horas después habíamos terminado, había pasado prácticamente todo el día aquí, eran las seis de la tarde, estaba cansada, triste, hambrienta…  
-Ahora solo falta el cabello y estarás lista- dijo Ruth.  
-No quiero cortarlo- me había costado mucho hacer crecer mi cabello pues ya no tenía 18 años. Había aceptado teñirlo de rubio, pero no aceptaría córtalo.  
-Bueno creo que podré llegar a un acuerdo con ellos. Y ahora vendrás a cenar a casa. George y los niños quieren verte.  
-No creo que sea buena compañía en estos momentos-respondí.  
-Así que iras a casa, te tomaras un yogurt, comerás un par de barritas, te acostaras a llorar y esperaras a que llegue el lunes, cierto-. Ruth me conocía tan bien, eso era justamente lo que planeaba hacer.  
-Tal vez me prepare un emparedado para sustituir a las barritas- conteste con una sonrisa. -Kristen, esto es exactamente igual que hace ocho años, pero ya no eres una niña, no puedes ir repitiendo ciclos autodestructivos por lo que te reste de vida. Tienes treinta años, debes dejarlo ir, a él, y aceptar lo que ha pasado con tu familia.  
-No es tan fácil sabes, si lo dejo ir, a él a todos, no tendré nada y no sabría cómo seguir.

Odiaba mis etapas depresivas, había acudido a terapia tres años atrás, el psicólogo dijo que pase demasiado tiempo en la etapa del duelo, pero que ya la había superado; así que mi único problema es que seguía buscando llenar su lugar con alguien igual a él, y eso era imposible, nada es igual nunca.

-Vale, tú ganas, iré a tu casa y me beberé todo tu vino, así sabrás que mañana no me la pasare llorando, sino con una jodida resaca.- y lo que siguió a mi respuesta fue la sonrisa triunfal de Ruth.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio donde habíamos hecho las pruebas de vestuario, iríamos en el auto de Ruth y yo después tomaría un taxi como lo había hecho esta mañana, otra cosa que odiaba de mi estado depresivo era que nunca me concentraba para manejar, así que los taxis se volvían mis mejores amigos.  
Y justo cuando íbamos saliendo lo vi, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior no estaba solo. Sostenía su mano con amor y delicadeza y tenía esa mirada tierna y traviesa, la amaba, lo sabía. Lo había leído en muchas revistas, escuchado en la televisión, pero jamás lo había visto y me dolió. Era como si alguien más estuviera viviendo con el chico que estaba destinado a ser mío, el chico al que yo había alejado; y como siempre lo único que pude hacer fue mirar hacia otro lado.

El día que me entere de su relación sentí que algo empezaba a marchitarse dentro de mí, él tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, pero yo no estaba preparada para afrontarlo. Pero cuando supe que estaba haciendo publica su relación…primero sentí tristeza, después dolor, que fue seguido de una inmensa rabia, recordé sus palabras "no estoy interesado en vender mi vida personal" y quise golpearlo, gritarle, pero lo único que tenía a la mano fue mi laptop, que se despidió de este mundo aquel día. Al final un enorme hueco se abrió paso en el centro de mi cuerpo y yo trate de llenarlo de tantas formas posibles que resultaron infructuosas.

**Rpov.**

Odiaba equivocarme de piso, ahora tenía que esperar el elevador dos minutos más, no sé cómo fue que confundí el piso treinta cinco con el diez. Tal vez había sido cuestión del destino pues el ascensor trajo consigo a mi pasado, parada en la esquina se encontraba la persona que había sido toda mi vida hace algunos años. Entre deseando haber utilizado las escaleras, presione mi número y deje que el silencio nos inundara.  
-Hola- dije sin pensar al cabo de unos minutos, ella levanto la vista y respondió con un simple hola. La mirada que me devolvió el reflejo de la pared de metal fue triste, odiaba verla triste; bajo la mirada pero yo no, la observe detenidamente, tenía el cabello largo y de su color natural, exactamente como cuando la conocí, estaba más delgada que la última vez que la vi en la portada de Vogue.  
El ruido del elevador al detenerse me distrajo de mi inspección, y justo cuando las puertas se abrieron apareció Ruth.  
-Treinta y tres minutos tarde.  
-Lo siento- le respondió Kristen, pero fue una oración extraña, muy intensa; y entonces Ruth se percató de mi presencia, nos dimos un saludo frio y el elevador cerró sus puertas dejándome solo.  
Nick me esperaba en el piso 35, después de ganar el Óscar el año pasado me tenía más controlado para que no volviera a abandonar mi carrera.

-Has llegado temprano, al parecer aún sigue sin llegar- dijo mirando su teléfono.  
-Su vuelo se retrasó un par de horas Nick, estará aquí por la tarde-le conteste.  
-Bueno, he arreglado los puntos que marcaste del contrato, solo esperaremos a que llegue Lexi para firmar y serás libre de estar en L.A. hasta dentro de cinco meses.

La reunión fue corta, 35 minutos más tarde me encontraba manejando hacia el hotel. Manejar es una actividad que te permite reflexionar, y todo lo que pasaba por mi mente era ella. Haci años que no la veía, que no compartíamos el mismo espacio; lo nuestro había terminado de la mejor manera posible y después de eso todo contacto desapareció. Incluso me negué a hablar con ella cuando no protesto por quien se quedaría con los perros, sabia porque lo hacía, pero decidí ignorarlo, me estaba dando la opción de una ruptura limpia, así que no iba a desaprovecharla. Cuando llegue a mi habitación del Chateau Marmont revise mi teléfono, había un mensaje: _"odio que el clima retrase los vuelos, te extraño demasiado. T", _sonreí como un tonto al leerlo y recordé el momento en que la conocí:

_Tom y Sienna me invitaron al concierto de la última sensación de Londres. Al llegar me condujeron a los camerinos del recinto y me dijeron que me presentarían a la cantante. Era una chica bastante bonita, pero yo no estaba interesado.  
-Tahliah, este es Robert, Robert esta es Tahliah- dijo Sienna presentándome a la chica.  
-Hola- me dijo al tiempo que me daba los dos besos reglamentarios de un buen saludo inglés y regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.  
-Hola, es un gusto conocerte- respondí.  
-Salimos en tres- dijo alguien del staff.  
-Debo ir- dijo señalando el escenario- pero espero que disfruten el concierto, ha sido un placer verlos de nuevo, y un placer conocerte-nos dijo y se marchó.  
Tenía un espíritu libre, un alma poética. Su show fue espectacular, no tenía miedo de ser quien era, pero sobretodo, no seguía los estereotipos de nadie. Así que me encontré en una encrucijada, después de un año y medio había vuelto a sentirme vivo, pero no quería precipitarme como la vez pasada._

Recuerdo que lo tome con calma las primeras diez citas, pero después todo se volvió tan intenso, Tahliah era una mujer, sabía lo que quería, yo la quería a ella, ella a mí, así que después de un par de meses de ser amigos pasamos a ser algo más.  
Pese a todo y a todos habíamos sobrevivido, estábamos juntos y eso era lo que importaba, pero hoy después de esa mirada triste en el ascensor me sentí incompleto, como si algo me hubiera faltado todo este tiempo.  
Me levante del sofá en donde me encontraba y me encamine al baño, una ducha me haría dejar de pensar estupideces. Cuando salí del baño me dirigí al pequeño bar de la habitación por una Heineken, y justo cuando me dirigía a vestirme la puerta se abrió, dando paso a mi novia, que se detuvo y me evaluó con su mirada.  
-Tengo al novio más guapo de todo Hollywood- dijo de manera traviesa.  
-Bueno, deberías sentirte muy afortunada-le respondí. Ella corrió hacia mí y yo la recibí con un beso-Te he echado de menos- continúe diciendo.  
-La próxima vez no te dejare marchar sin mí-.

Tahliah yo teníamos un bonito día agendado, bueno ella lo había agendado. No podría decir que nuestra relación era fácil, a ella le gustaba controlarme y yo lo detestaba, pero el amor hace que cambies algunas cosas por la persona que amas, yo lo había hecho, en realidad podría hacer una lista:

Aquel horrible corte de coco.

Darle un poco de control.

Permitir que ella eligiera todos los lugares en donde cenaríamos, pasaríamos vacaciones, comeríamos y los hoteles donde nos hospedaríamos.

Pasar navidad y año nuevo separados de nuestras familias, con su familia o con la mía.

El estilo "groupi" que ahora tenía.

Y la peor de todas HACER PUBLICA NUESTRA RELACIÓN.

Recuerdo muy bien el día en que me lo pidió, "_no quiero que lo hagas por mi cariño, sino por ti. Debes demostrarle a aquella chiquilla que la superaste, que tal vez fue un importante capitulo en tu vida, pero no el libro entero. Nos amamos y no debemos privarnos del placer de tomarnos de la mano o besarnos. He aceptado lo que significa ser tu novia, el acoso de los paparazzis y el odio de "sus" fans, así que lo único que no te permitiré es que me prives del placer de gritarle al mundo entero que te amo_". Lo había aceptado y ahora reconozco que lo hice para lastimarla. Trate de hablar con Kristen para explicárselo pero ella no respondió las llamadas, los mensajes, los e-mails. Me sentí como un absoluto bastardo, la había lastimado y lo sabía; _pero ella me traiciono primero _fue el pensamiento que utilice para darme un poco de paz mental.

Las consecuencias de esa decisión las habíamos sufrido nosotros, el acoso de la prensa se volvió mediático y el odio que recibió Tahliah fue descomunal y mi carrera se fue a pique. Pero nuestro amor era demasiado fuerte que había sobrevivido a eso y más.

-Cariño, deja de leer el maldito libreto que se nos hará tarde- grito Tahliah desde el baño interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Deje el libreto en el sofá y fui alistarme, otra de las cosas que odiaba Tahliah era que llegáramos tarde.

.

.

Había pasado un gran día al lado de mi novia, pero no lograba sacarme a Kristen de la cabeza, cinco minutos a su lado y un par de palabras bastaron para que volviera a poner mi mundo de cabeza.

**Kpov.**

Los Feliz era una zona tranquila, alejada del glamour de Hollywood y de la atención mediática de paparazis y medios de comunicación; Rob había elegido el mejor lugar en los Ángeles para vivir, en cuanto ese pensamiento llego a mi cabeza me levante de la cama, me puse mis zapatillas de deportes, una sudadera, tome mi iPhone, las llaves y salí a dar un paseo. Había pasado todo el día metida debajo de las cobijas, viendo como el tiempo pasaba a través de mi ventana. Después de pasar demasiado tiempo sola, descubres actividades que te llenan de paz y te hacen sentir mejor, caminar escuchando música, ignorando a todos a mi alrededor era un descubrimiento que había menguado la soledad que sentía.

No necesitaba pensar en nada, solo disfrutar del momento, el aire golpeando mi rostro, cruzarme con la gente y descubrir que todos somos mundos diferentes interactuando en el mismo tiempo y espacio, pero sobre todo amaba sentirme normal, no era la chica que engaño a su novio y después se volvió lesbiana, o la actriz ganadora de un Cesar, un Oscar y la mejor pagada de Hollywood, era simplemente Kristen, un mortal más en la faz de la tierra.

A estas alturas de la vida, ya debería estar acostumbrada a que nada dura para siempre. La lluvia me lo demostraba de nueva cuenta. Revise la hora en mi teléfono, eran las 7:30 p.m., llevaba caminando una hora y tardaría otra para llegar a casa, acabaría empapada y no podía enfermarme, pero no quise llamar a un taxi, seguramente tardaría en llegar media hora y el resultado sería prácticamente el mismo. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, un tiempo record para mí, estaba doblando en la esquina de mi casa.

Habría estado preparada para mil cosas, pero no para esto. Había pasado los últimos años cuidando los lugares y eventos a los que asistiría para no toparme con él, y esta última semana por azares del destino nuestros caminos volvían a unirse.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espero les haya gustado...  
Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto, aunque recuerden que el tiempo es relativo...  
Atte. Rinat Woodgate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

**Hola a todos, espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones. Y ya que el fandom esta en crisis por el "supuesto" compromiso de Robert, les dejo el segundo capitulo de lo que construimos.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kpov

Parado en la puerta de mi casa se encontraba Robert, parecía una sombra que custodiaba mi castillo, estaba completamente empapado al igual que yo y podría jurar que estaba muriéndose de frio. Nos observamos por un par de minutos, y como siempre fue él el encargado de romper el silencio.  
-Al parecer el calentamiento global ha ido en aumento- me dijo, su voz seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba, estaba más delgado, parecía feliz… definitivamente seguía completamente enamorada de este hombre. Robert siempre mejoraba con los años, se volvía más sabio, más apuesto, más dedicado…

-¿Has estado corriendo?-volvió a preguntar y recordé que no había dicho nada.

-No, solo caminaba- mi voz sonó muy insegura y triste para mi gusto.- ¿Quieres pasar?, ya sabes está lloviendo y eso- continúe mientras me dirigía a abrir la puerta- El me siguió hasta el interior. Nos detuvimos en el recibidor. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que me sentí tan nerviosa, anhelaba tanto sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor y que me besara la frente como solía hacerlo.

-Deberíamos cambiarnos o enfermaremos- le dije.

-Sí, mmm, bueno yo no…- antes de que si quiera empezara a hablar o peor aún a despedirse lo interrumpí diciendo:

-Puedes ir al cuarto de huéspedes, te llevare algo de ropa seca y toallas- dije, subiendo escaleras arriba para dirigirme a mi habitación. Una vez dentro me dirigí al closet, tome una sudadera, un pantalón y una playera, todos suyos, una pequeña parte de mi colección "Ropa de Rob", tome un par de toallas y me dirigí al cuarto de huéspedes. Estuve a un segundo de abrir la puerta sin avisar, fue entonces que lo recordé, ya no tenía ese derecho, era mi casa pero el ya no era mi novio.

Resignada toque la puerta y el respondió con un simple "pasa". Estaba sentado en la cama y me miraba fijamente, sonreí y le tendí las prendas de ropa y las toallas, me devolvió la sonrisa al notar que era su ropa.

….

Después de cambiarme baje a la cocina a preparar algo para cenar, llevaba todo el día sin comer y mi cuerpo empezaba a resentirlo. Robert apareció como acostumbraba a hacerlo, silenciosamente; se recargo de la barra de la cocina y me miraba trabajar, había decidido hacer un poco de pasta, algo rápido y que no había preparado en mucho tiempo. Hice todo esto bajo un completo silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía el suficiente valor de decir algo. Cuando la cena estuvo lista serví dos platos y dos vasos de chocolate, los puse en la mesa y lo invite a sentarse.

Realmente moría de hambre así que empecé a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas, bueno solo eran unas horas, el me miraba, quería que dejara de hacerlo, ya era suficientemente malo recordarlo como para estar pasando por ello.

-Me alegra ver que si comes, luces muy delgada—dijo antes de tomar el primer bocado.

-Bueno, siempre he estado delgada- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros. El soltó una pequeña carcajada, estábamos contradiciéndonos como siempre.

-Eso lo sé, es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero parece que solo han sido unos cuantos días- Estaba de acuerdo en eso. El tiempo había pasado a nuestro alrededor, pero no había logrado llevarse la química, la atracción y el amor que sentíamos, bueno que yo sentía.

-Bueno en cuestiones de tiempo todo es relativo, para algunos avanza demasiado rápido y para otros no-. Mi respuesta le incomodo, incluso a mí me incómodo.

-Como han estado tus padres- me pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Mi madre sigue en Nueva York, creo que se ha conseguido un novio, y mi padre hace unos días vive en Brasil, una fotógrafa se lo ha llevado, amor, dijo que fue la razón- sentí la conocida sensación de llanto naciente en mis ojos pero lo controle lo mejor posible.

-No sabía que tus padres ya no vivían en L.A.-dijo, su voz sonaba sorprendida.

-Bueno, ellos avanzaron- dejándome de lado pensé para mí.

-Todos debemos avanzar Kristen, no es sano quedarnos en el mismo lugar una vez que algo ha terminado-. Lo sabía, mi terapeuta lo decía, pero mi cerebro no lo comprendía y puede que me alegrara un poco por eso.

-Como está tu familia- fue mi turno de cambiar de tema. Sonrió agitando la cabeza, sabía que se sentía frustrado, nunca había dejado que fuera más lejos con las conversaciones que me incomodaban.

-Victoria se ha casado, Lizzie ha dejado a Bob y mis padres han comprado una casa en Irlanda, pasan más tiempo allí que en Londres, Tahlíah dice que solo quieren un poco de espacio para recuperar sus años de novios, tú sabes-. El me miraba, pero yo había perdido el hilo de la conversación tan pronto había mencionado su nombre. Lo había dicho con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Adivino hacia donde se dirigían mis pensamientos y eso termino de sacarlo de quicio.

-Es mi novia, parte de mi vida, tiene una buena relación con mi familia-suspiró, hizo una pausa y continuo-la quiero y voy a casarme con ella-.

Me quede mirando a la nada y una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, antes de salir de la cocina me detuve y le dije "cierra la puerta antes de irte". Acto seguido corrí escaleras arriba, cerré la puerta y llore, por él, por mí y por qué ahora realmente lo había perdido, en unos cuantos meses oficialmente pertenecería a otra chica.

Rpov.

Había sido una completa equivocación ir a su casa, pero en cuanto Tahliah dijo que volaría a Miami para hacer una entrevista y que regresaría dos días después no me detuve a pensarlo. Tenía la frenética necesidad de verla, esa necesidad que creí había terminado seguía latente en mi interior.

….

Londres, 4 días después.

Después del regreso de Tahliah a los Ángeles habíamos vuelto a Londres, ella tenía que arreglar unas cuantas cosas de su nuevo disco y yo necesitaba hablar con mi familia acerca de mi decisión de casarme con ella y empezar a formar una familia.  
Así que aquí me encontraba, en un domingo familiar con todos reunidos en la mesa.

-Dinos que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos cariño- dijo mi madre mientras se servía ensalada.

-Tal vez ha embarazado a Twigs, vean la cara que trae-dijo Victoria despectivamente-yo que tu hermanito la hacía firmar un contrato de confidencialidad para que no fuera a vender la exclusiva a la primera revistita cualquiera que le dé más dinero-concluyó; de toda mi familia Victoria era la única que no aceptaba mi relación, ella creía fervientemente que Tahliah estaba conmigo solo para obtener fama y es que desde que comenzamos nuestra relación ella había ido subiendo como la espuma.

-Victoria, Tahliah es una buena chica, tu hermano la ama y ella lo ama a él-mi madre amaba a mi novia, después del 2012 apoyo todo lo que significara dejar a Kristen en él pasado.

-Como no amarlo, si no fuera por su relación ella seguiría siendo una bailarina de videoclips- le contesto mi hermana.

-Vamos Victoria ¿acaso quieres que regrese con la actriz mejor pagada de Hollywood para que vuelva a engañarlo? Dicen que ahora trabajara con James Cameron y a él no le viene nada mal tirarse a las actrices-le retó Lizzie.

-Bueno al menos ella si podría pagar sus propias cosas- continuó Victoria.  
Antes de que alguna dijera algo más, mi padre con su voz de mando las detuvo.

-Paren chicas ya no tienen doce años y su hermano ya no tiene cinco, es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones además ni siquiera han escuchado lo que tiene que decirnos. Adelante Robert- mi padre me cedió la palabra y yo le agradecí internamente que hubiera terminado con aquella discusión.

-Antes que nada quiero aclarárselos, no está embarazada. Pero voy a proponerle matrimonio, tampoco espero que nos casemos mañana o en un mes, tal vez en un año. Estoy harto de ir por el mundo sin tener un lugar al que regresar y poder llamarle hogar, así que quiero sentar cabeza, tomarme un descanso y comenzar una familia con ella.

La mesa se quedó en silencio un momento, después mi madre se levantó y me abrazo para felicitarme al igual que mi padre y Lizzie, Victoria desde su lugar solo me dijo: "asegúrate de que tus abogados armen un buen contrato o esa chica te dejara en la calle".

Hablar con mi familia acerca de mi vida era algo complicado, después de lo que paso con Kristen mis hermanas y sobre todo mi madre se habían vuelto muy sobreprotectoras conmigo, mi padre me había dicho "eres un hombre Robert, no necesitas que tu madre o yo cuidemos de ti, tu sabes cuidar de ti. Todos los obstáculos que se presentan en tu camino solo son lecciones que valoraras cuando tengas una familia que proteger. Pero nunca estés con alguien que no te amé o que no cuide de ti, pero sobre todo, jamás unas tu vida a una mujer a la que no estés ciento por ciento convencido de amar, porque ese será el peor error de tu vida". Esa conversación privada que tuve con mi padre me trajo a esta posición ¿realmente quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Tahliah o solo estaba con ella para no volver con _ella_? ¿Seguía amándola a pesar de lo que había pasado?

Después de la comida mi padre quiso hablar conmigo a solas así que fuimos a su pequeño despacho, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a abrir la caja fuerte.

-Bueno, el matrimonio es un gran paso, sé que lo sabes y también sé que si has tomado esta decisión es porque realmente amas a Tahliah-saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, la puso delante de mí y me invito a abrirla. Dentro de ella se encontraba el anillo de compromiso de mi madre. No entendí porque me lo daba hasta que él lo dijo.  
-Sabes que los ingleses somos muy tradicionales, eres mi único hijo varón así que te entrego la joya de la familia, no solo es un anillo, este anillo ha unido a diez generaciones Pattinson, a personas que realmente se amaban y que pasaron juntos el resto de su vida, ahora es tuyo- concluyó.  
Me quedé atónito, quería casarme con Tahliah, pero no quería darle algo tan valioso y tan significativo para mi familia. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta que tal vez yo no la amaba; cuando estaba con Kristen siempre imaginaba el día en que adornaría su dedo con _este_ anillo de compromiso, quería dárselo, quería darle todo, pero con Tahliah solo quería entregar lo necesario y lo justo nada más.

Kpov.

Después de aquel día me sentí demasiado patética, así que salí de la cama, me duche, me preare algo decente para desayunar y me dirigí a buscar a mi estilista, era hora de seguir preparándome para mi nueva película, ya había pospuesto la cita demasiado tiempo, lo cual me otorgo un gran regaño de parte de Ruth.

Me dirigí a los estudios de Universal en donde se encontraba Ronald, quien me recibió con un "pensé que postergarías este día hasta el inicio del rodaje", solo le sonreí y supuse que el adivino mis pensamientos "lo haría si pudiera".  
Dos horas más tarde tenía cinco centímetros menos de cabello y un tinte rubio que me encanto. Los cambios de look son buenos para las rupturas me dijo Maggie, la ayudante de Roland, el problema es que yo había roto con él hace 8 malditos años.

Al final de la sesión de cambio de look me dirigí al Starbucks que se encontraba a la vuelta de los estudios de Universal. Pedí un latte de vainilla y cuando estaba a punto de salir Chace* iba entrando.

-Woow, ahora si pareces Roch**-dijo notando mi cambio de color.

-Bueno te diría que tu no pareces alemán aun, pero lo cierto es que luces como uno- le respondí con una sonrisa. Desde que Chace se había unido al cast hicimos buenas migas, de hecho habíamos repasado el guion un par de veces, era muy apuesto y muy positivo, cuando estabas cerca de él no parabas de reír.

-Qué te parece si caminamos un rato, he pasado el fin de semana con mis hermanos y necesito la compañía de una chica, ya sabes las rubias me van bien- no pude contener la risa y solté una gran carcajada.

-Okay- respondí entre risas. Espere a que le entregaran su orden. Salimos del local y caminamos rumbo a la playa, que estaba a escasas diez cuadras.

-Así que, ¿Qué has hecho estas últimas tres semanas?

-Bueno he superado una pequeña etapa depresiva y me he teñido el cabello, oh y mi padre me ha abandonado- le respondí. Hablar con él era fácil, nunca te juzgaba y nunca preguntaba más de lo que tú querías contarle.

-No suena muy interesante y mucho menos divertido y siento lo de tu padre- lo dijo en un tono bastante serio para tratarse de él. –En cambio yo he ido a escalar con mis hermanos y te lo aseguro cariño ha sido un verdadero dolor en el culo. Estuvimos acampando por una jodida semana alejados de la civilización-hizo una pausa y continuo-Sin agua potable, sin comida real y tú sabes que amo las hamburguesas. Pero lo peor fue escucharlos suplicar porque te presente con ellos o como mínimo que les envíes un autógrafo, en una foto muy sugestiva- concluyo guiñándome un ojo.

-Bueno me pensare lo de la foto. Dime ¿cuándo te iras a Londres?- le pregunte cambando de tema, tal vez podríamos viajar juntos para sobrevivir a las horribles horas de vuelo.

-En dos días, mi vestuario fue enviado directamente al estudio de Londres así que debo ir para ser Ken por un par de días, ¿cuándo te iras tú?- me dijo señalándome con su ahora vacío vaso de té.

-El martes de la próxima semana- a diferencia de él yo ya había pasado por el sufrimiento de ser Barbie y solo tendría que llegar y esperar el llamado de James para iniciar con el rodaje.

-Tal vez si tienes suerte te invite a cenar a un lindo lugar- me reí, como dije era imposible estar enfadada o triste con este chico.

-Si acepto, serás tú quien tenga suerte, ya sabes a mí no me van los rubios- le conteste guiñándole el ojo, cosa que por supuesto lo hizo reír.

Pasamos toda la tarde caminando a la orilla del mar, hablamos de todo y de nada en particular. La primera vez que había visto a Chace fue en el bautizo de la hija de Ryan*** y Blake***, nos tomamos un par de fotos con un grupo de amigos, pero no tuvimos una charla a fondo, cuando se unió al cast lo primero que hicimos fue comer en mi casa para leer el guion, pero la comida termino en cena y el ensayo en una charla de amigos. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, me hacía sentir en paz y feliz.

…..

Los días que siguieron a mi encuentro con Chace los pase cocinando y saliendo con Suzie y Scoutt, ambas vivían en Nueva Orleans, habían montado una librería muy hippie, muy ellas, hace tiempo que no las veía así que disfrutamos pasar un tiempo de chicas.

El domingo viaje a Nueva York y el martes partiría a Londres, así que pase unos días con mi madre. La extrañaba tanto, extrañaba los domingos familiares, ella y yo cocinando, Dana y Cameron jugando en la alberca y Taylor y mi padre escogiendo las películas que veríamos. Nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde el divorcio, escasamente veía a mis hermanos y a mi madre, ahora tampoco vería a mi padre.

-Tus abuelos quieren que pasemos Acción de Gracias con ellos- dijo mi madre el lunes mientras desayunábamos en la terraza del pent house donde vivía.

-Bueno Australia me queda de paso, estaré en Londres hasta principios de noviembre, no me vendría mal pasar un tiempo con ellos.

-¿Has hablado con tu padre?, me llamo ayer en la mañana y me dijo que no fuiste a despedirlo.

-No quiero hablar de eso- le respondí al tiempo que me levantaba de la mesa y me recargaba en el balcón.

-Kristen sé que estas molesta con él, pero no puedes simplemente ignorarlo no eres una niña y lo sabes.

-¿Cómo está tu nuevo novio?, dime esta vez no parece mi hermano cierto- le dije poniéndome a la defensiva.

-No discutiré eso de nuevo contigo. Todos cometemos errores y todos pagamos un precio por ellos. Odio ver que solamente has ido metiendo tus problemas en un saco y que vienes cargando con él, sé que no aceptas que ya no estemos juntos y que piensas que te hemos dejado de lado, pero no es así y tampoco puedes pretender que estemos junto a ti solo para que no sufras o solo porque así lo deseas, todos tenemos derecho a rehacer nuestra vida, es solo que tu simplemente no quieres tomar esa decisión.  
Mi madre tenía razón pero yo no me sentía capaz de hacerlo, hace un par de años pensé que había tomado la opción de continuar, pero lo único que conseguí fue anotar otro error y otra perdida más a la lista.

La peor parte de viajar no eran las horas que pasaba en un avión, eran los veinte minutos que tardabas en cruzar el aeropuerto y la revisión antes de abordar, pasabas veinte minutos escuchando como la gente murmuraba "ahí esta Kristen Stewart, es una zorra, como fue capaz de engañarlo, aún tengo duda ¿será lesbiana?", veinte minutos en que una bola de parásitos te quitaban un poco de vida con sus cámaras y flashes. Si los murmullos de la gente eran malos, los comentarios de los paparazis eran demoledores, y justamente hoy uno tuvo que llamar mi atención "¿sabes que Rob y FKA han hecho público su compromiso? El ya no te ama", así que en la primera tienda que se me cruzo compre mi revista favorita de chismes US Weekly, cuya portada brillaba para mí con fuegos artificiales: _Pattinson-Debrett: una verdadera historia de amor. Parece que al fin nuestro Edward Cullen ha encontrado el verdadero amor y no nos referimos a la bella Bella Swan (KStew) si no a la exitosa cantante FKA Twigs. No todas las historias de amor deben seguir el desenlace planteado y esta es la prueba de ello. "Fue hermoso sabes, tuvimos una cena romántica en la casa de sus padres, antes del postre se arrodillo a mi lado y lo dijo, solo pude llorar y asentir, hemos pasado por tanto…"  
_Tire la revista en el primer basurero que se me puso enfrente, hace unos días me había dicho que se casaría y ahora se lo gritaba a todo el mundo, lo odiaba, la odiaba a ella, odiaba tener que ir a Londres justo ahora, realmente quería morir, pero no lo haría, seguiría con mi vida al igual que él. Aunque toda mi vida pensara en él.

Mi llegada a Londres fue parecida a mi salida de Nueva York, pero esta vez me asegure de destrozarme los odios con los audífonos y ningún comentario o alguna pregunta estúpida logro ser escuchada._  
_El apartamento que Ruth había alquilado era bastante cómodo y estaba en el cetro de Londres pero fuera del ojo público, era perfecto. Y tal como Chace lo prometió, me invito a cenar, aunque la cena sería en mi apartamento y hecha por mí.

El timbre sonó a las ocho en punto, este chico era demasiado puntual, me dirigí a abrir la puerta y lo encontré recargado de ella, así que casi se cae, traía una botella de vino y lucia como un rock star: Chamarra negra de cuero, tenis negros, camiseta negra y unos lindos jens ajustados de color rojo.

-Bueno lo mejor de la cena ha sobrevivido- dijo levantado el vino.

-Lo mejor de la cena es la compañía que tendrás- le respondí- y mi comida no puede ser comparada ni con la mejor reserva.

-Eres vanidosa, narcisista y un poco diva Stewart- y lo que siguió a sus observaciones fue mi dedo medio levantado.

-Sabes todos aman esa seña tuya, pero la verdad es que es muy común.

-Será común pero la registre a mi nombre hace casi una década-.

-Vale. ¿Cómo estás?- odiaba cuando se ponía en plan "soy tu amigo fiel".

-Bueno después de terminar con esa botella me sentiré mejor- todos mía amigos me habían mandado mensajes, que decidí ignorar, para preguntarme como me sentía con la noticia.

-Lamento decirte que después de la cena iras conmigo a "The Station"-y al ver que tenía cara de no saber a qué se refería dijo- Es un nuevo pub, está a dos cuadras y es muy popular, además puedo decirte de primera mano que es sensacional para irse de juerga.

-Juerga eh, has inspeccionado bien el lugar.

-Cariño algo tenía que hacer mientras esperaba por ti.  
La cena fue un soplo de aire fresco, Chace bromeo acerca de mi cabello, de sus hermanos, de lo protectora que era Ruth y de lo pesado que era James, la botella de vino fue el brebaje que me hizo aceptar su invitación e irme de juerga con él.

The Station se encontraba a cuatro cuadras de mi apartamento y no era lo que te esperabas de un pub londinense. No había música en vivo, tocaban canciones de grupos famosos y cada día le pertenecía a un grupo en específico, el de esta noche era MUSE. El ambiente estaba amenizado por una recreación del video Madness. Lo primero que Chace pidió para nosotros, que estábamos sentados en la barra, fueron unos shoots de tequila, así que en la segunda ronda el bailaba como si estuviera en la universidad y yo reía a carcajadas.

-Deja de reírte y baila conmigo- su propuesta fue hecha con su voz sexy, que sonaba bastante graciosa en su estado etílico.

-Por si no te has enterado lo mío no es la comedia- le conteste refiriéndome a que no me apetecía hacer el ridículo tal y como él lo estaba haciendo, aunque a decir verdad tenía un buen movimiento de caderas.

-Pero bailar lo es, vi Welcome to the Rileys querida, así que mueve ese precioso culo que tienes y baila conmigo- su respuesta me animo y bailamos al ritmo de Panic Station, Pshyco, Time is Running out, Super massive Black Hole, Uprissing. Estábamos demasiado ebrios que olvidamos que podría haber paparazis por aquí.

Después de una hora sin parar de bailar pedimos un par de margaritas, tal vez fueron más, para refrescamos. Eso le dio valor a mi querido acompañante para dirigirse a donde se encontraba el DJ, cuando volvió a mi lado me dijo

-Hagamos algo de película.

-Somos actores, todo lo que hacemos es de película- acto seguido me arrastro a la barra, a la que subió de un salto y me ayudo a subir, hasta ese momento no había notado que la música se había detenido. El barman le tendió un micrófono a Chace y este dijo:

-Sé que seguramente no saben quiénes somos- todos rieron cuando dijo eso-así que se los aclarare, somos Bella Swan y Jasper Hale, y antes de que lo pregunten Edward y Alice ahora están casados- eso fue hilarante y todos literalmente morimos de risa.

-Pero estamos aquí para demostrar que somos buenos bailarines, así que cuando quieras Mark- dijo esto último señalando al Dj.  
Panic Station, la canción con la que habíamos iniciado nuestra sesión de baile comenzó a sonar nuevamente por todo el lugar, y bailamos al estilo de Katherine Heigl y James Marsden en 27 vestidos. Al finalizar hicimos una reverencia al público en agradecimiento.

-Mañana seremos la pareja revelación del año, lo sabes ¿verdad?- le dije en tono bromista después de bajar de la barra, aunque ya empezaba a preocuparme un poco por los encabezados de las revistas y por los regaños de Ruth.

-Podemos fingir cariño, has ganado un Cesar y un Globo de Oro, y yo un par de MTV'S, así que nos las arreglaremos- me respondió con una sonrisa…ebria.

A las tres de la mañana la fiesta había terminado, estaba muy borracha y muy feliz, quería besar a Chace y apostaría toda mi fortuna a que él quería besarme, reímos todo el camino a mi apartamento y al llegar a la entrada, me miro, me sonrió y me beso. En ese instante me sentí eufórica. No recuerdo como abrí la puerta pero al entrar comenzó a quitarme la ropa, cuando llegamos a la habitación el solo tenía sus jeans y yo mis pantys. Todo fue muy intenso, muy rápido, como si fuéramos dos chicos de universidad desesperados por un poco de acción.

Rpov.

-Cómo ha ido la cena con tus padres- me pregunto Tahliah tan pronto entre al departamento. Había comprado un departamento en el centro de Londres porque nuestra vida sería más fácil de esa manera.

-No ha estado tan mal, discutimos por un par de cosas pero nada de importancia-. Me acerque a ella que se encontraba pintándose las uñas en el sofá y le di un beso, lo hice por costumbre y no sentí nada especial, si lo pensaba bien tal vez nunca lo había hecho.

-Tom ha llamado, él y Sienna están organizando una salida con los chicos el próximo miércoles por la noche- Sienna había apoyado mi relación desde el inicio al igual que Sam y Boby. Marcus fue el único que no quiso opinar nada al respecto, el único comentario que hizo cuando se entero fue "si la amas nada más importa". Tom era un asunto aparte, él y Kristen eran buenos amigos, así que él era neutral, aunque en algunas ocasiones la balanza se inclinaba más para otro lado.

-Y que le has dicho- sabía que ya había tomado una decisión, así era ella, tomaba decisiones y yo las acataba. Lo odiaba, pero lo había aceptado los últimos ocho años y hasta ahora me preguntaba el porqué.

-He aceptado, no tenemos nada agendado, además quieren ir a The Station, sabes cómo amo ese lugar. Estás de acuerdo ¿verdad?- el tono de voz que usaba para sonar inocente era muy irritante.

\- Si está bien-. Me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaba una cerveza. Así que abrí el refrigerador, tome mi cerveza y una botella de té para ella y volví a su lado. Cuando le tendí él té me percate mejor de sus manos y del anillo de compromiso que ahora usaba sin ningún problema.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- le pregunte demasiado molesto.

-Oh, lo encontré en tu cajón de calcetines, así que solo me adelante a los hechos. Ambos sabíamos que iba a pasar tarde o temprano, nos amamos y casarnos solo es el siguiente paso, además me luce estupendo- me dijo levantando la mano y poniéndola contra mi cara.

-Debiste haber esperado, pero pensándolo bien es mejor así, me has ahorrado el tener que sonar cursi y estúpido. Por cierto que tal si organizas la boda y me envías la invitación para que sepa cuando, donde y a qué hora tengo que presentarme- Estaba muy molesto, así que tome las llaves de mi auto y salí del apartamento, estaba empezando a odiar a esta persona. Contaba con que aún no se lo había pedido para poder terminar todo más rápido, pero esto solo me complicaba las cosas.

…

Pase los siguientes días de muy mal humor. Tahliah y yo hablábamos poco, así que ella prefería irse todo el día al estudio de grabación. Había estado pensando por qué había cambiado tanto para estar con ella.

Justo ahora me sentía patético, era sábado por la noche y yo estaba solo y encerrado en mi apartamento mientras mi novia estaba trabajando para ignorarme y lo prefería así, a diferencia de Kristen, Tahliah no dejaba pasar nada y cuando teníamos diferencias o las arreglábamos o las arreglábamos. Y aquí vamos otra vez, pasaba las horas comparando mi relación con Tahliah y mi relación con Kristen, estaba confundido y enojado. Mi cabeza era un desastre. Así que comencé a hacer una lista de todo:

La comida, a diferencia de Kristen, Tahliah cocinaba porque odiaba pedir comida todos los días, pero eso no significaba que fuera una buena cocinera. Las únicas veces que realmente disfrutaba la comida era cuando la hacía mi madre o cuando iba al MacDonal´s.

La hora de dormir. Tahliah utilizaba el lado izquierdo y yo el derecho, con Kristen era lo contrario. Ni siquiera teníamos un lado para dormir a ella le encantaba dormir sobre mi pecho.

Bear y Bearni. Ellos habían tenido que mudarse con mis padres. No es que Tahliah no los quisiera, sino que al inicio de nuestra relación nos pasamos el tiempo recorriendo el mundo y los perros no podían ir con nosotros; cuando nos establecimos en Londres me sentí como un padre que había abandonado a sus hijos, así no los recupere. Si Kristen lo supiera me mataría.

Fechas importantes. Kristen y yo pasábamos navidad con nuestras familias y año nuevo en la Isla de Wight, ahora solo tenía que ir a donde Tahliah escogiera. Hacía tanto tiempo que no iba a aquella Isla, me rehusé a volver cuando todo termino, incluso cuando me entere que Tahliah se presentaría ahí escape a L.A. alegando tener citas de trabajo, aunque no todo era mentira.

Iba a continuar con la lista pero mi novia me interrumpió.

-Hola- me dijo acostándose a mi lado en plan cariñoso.

-Hola.

-¿Me has extrañado?- pregunto, pero al ver que no respondía, se sentó y me dijo-Vale, esto ya llego a un punto estúpido sabes, de saber que te pondrías así, hubiera esperado a que me lo pidieras, pero por el amor de Dios Robert es solo un anillo que tarde o temprano me darías.

Solo un anillo, para mí el matrimonio era algo más que eso, había crecido con un matrimonio que destilaba amor y ella creía que era como ir a otra cita. Así que me levante de la cama, me dirigí al closet y saque una almohada y una cobija, no planea compartir la noche con ella, el sillón era mejor que su compañía.

Cuando desperté Tahliah estaba preparando el desayuno, así que me fui a dar un baño, hoy desayunaría con Tom y Marcus, cuando termine de arreglarme me dirigi a la cocina para despedirme.

-Al fin has terminado te estoy esperando para desayunar, y antes de que digas nada Lo siento.- me dijo.

-Acepto tus disculpas, pero desayunare con Tom y Marcus nos vemos en la noche.- le dije y me dirigí a la salida- Te recojo en el estudio o llegas por tu cuenta a The Station.- le pregunte con un pie en la puerta antes de marcharme.

-Pasa por mí- me dijo botando el desayuno a la basura, pero no cedería esta vez, ella era quien debía sentirse culpable no yo.

…..

The Station era el lugar "nuevo" del centro de la ciudad pero había abierto hace un año. Era un pub anormal, pues parecía más una discoteca americana que un pub londinense, pero era un pub. Además era temático, cada noche la dedicaba a una banda o un músico en especial, esta noche estaría amenizada por MUSE.

Estábamos pasando una velada bastante encantadora, incluso había dejado de lado mi pelea con Tahliah para disfrutar el momento, mis amigos no tenían por qué sentirse incomodos. Pero a las doce de la noche, al igual que en cenicienta, el encanto se rompió. No me había percatado de su presencia hasta que subió a la barra acompañada del chico de Gossip Girl, estaba ebria y muy feliz. Se veía demasiado sexy enfundada en esos pequeños shorts que amaba, además de una ajustada playera negra con las letras FU y sus inseparables converse rojos.

-Sé que seguramente no saben quiénes somos así que se los aclarare, somos Bella Swan y Jasper Hale, y antes de que lo pregunten Edward y Alice ahora están casados- comenzó diciendo el chico y todos soltaron una gran carcajada, en realidad yo no le vi nada de divertido.-Pero estamos aquí para demostrar que somos buenos bailarines, así que cuando quieras Mark- continuo. Entonces el Dj repitió Panic Station y ellos comenzaron a bailar, era como el baile prohibido, demasiado juntos y demasiado apasionados. No lo resistí y salí huyendo del lugar.

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso en público, ella siempre odio dar muestras de afecto cuando existiera una mínima posibilidad de que alguien tuviera una cámara cerca que pudiera inmortalizarlas ¿y ahora bailaba de esa forma con ese chico?, estaba furioso, sabía que no tenía por qué estarlo pues yo había hecho lo mismo. Así que supe que no estaba enojado estaba celoso, extremadamente celoso.

**Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y Follows. De verdad no saben cuanto agradezco que lean esta pequeña historia.**

***Roch, es el nombre del personaje de Kristen en la pelicula que grabara (todo producto de mi imaginación, mas adelante les dejaré la sinopsis).**

****Chace Crawford, el guapísimo Nate de Gossip Girl, una de mis series favoritas. Aclaro que según Wikkipedia solo tiene una hermana así que yo me invente a sus hermanos.**

*****Ryan Reynols con quien Kristen trabajo en Adventurland y Blake Lively, esposa de Ryan, quien trabajo con Chace en GG.**

**Nos vemos relativamente pronto.**  
**Saludos**  
**xoxo**

**Rinat!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**Desde la distancia le deseo muchas felicidades a Kristen Stewart por su cumpleaños 25.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kpov.**

Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y me dolía el cuello, cuando estaba a punto de abrir los ojos escuche el jadeo de alguien, era Ruth.

-Pero que… ¿podrían explicarme que ha pasado aquí?- demando histérica.

-Bueno hemos ido a un bar anoche, bebimos y tuvimos sexo un par de veces- le contesto Chace que tenía una horrible mueca en el rostro, la cruda no era muy divertida-¿acaso quieres saber los detalles?- le insinuó a Ruth, aunque ambas sabíamos que estaba tomándole el pelo.

-No me interesan los detalles. Pero tú- dijo señalándome- ¿te das una idea de lo que han provocado?, cuando me desperté esta mañana y revise las noticias pensé que era broma, cuando vi el video y me di cuenta que estabas ebria maquine una gran declaración para negar una relación, pero cuando entre por esa puerta y vi esto en lámpara-dijo mientras me arrojaba mi sostén- supe que tal vez lo mejor que puedo hacer es renunciar- finalizo su sermón.

-Vamos Ruth no es para tanto, no tengo una relación con él, solo somos amigos con algunos derechos supongo- le conteste de forma insegura. Lo único que hizo fue dejar el montón de revistas que traía en la cama y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Te llamare esta tarde para leerte la declaración que tengo preparada-me dijo y acto seguido señalo a Chace- en cuanto a ti, llamare a Susan para ver como arreglaremos su pequeña juerga, avísale antes de que haga algo al respecto- concluyo y se fue dando un portazo.

-Está loca- dijo Chace y yo empecé a reír.

-Solo se preocupa por mí- le respondí- es como mi segunda madre.

-Eso no le quita lo loca, así que ¿amigos con derecho?- me dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

-Bueno, solo fue sexo, sabes que no te amo y mucho menos te quiero de esa manera- le dije, comenzaba a sentirme incomoda.

-Relájate, no voy a pedirte matrimonio-dijo regresando a la habitación y acostándose en la cama- aunque va a ser interesante ver lo que dicen esas revistas- dijo señalando la pila que Ruth nos había traído.

La primera en la fila era mi favorita US Weekly:

Kristen y Chace, el baile prohibido llega a Londres.  
Los dos actores trabajan en la nueva producción de James Cameron, ¿será una película la que le dé un nuevo amor a Stewart? Dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

People:

El Romance de Kristen no será con el Director sino con el protagonista.  
Al parecer nuestra actriz mejor pagada ha olvidado que Cameron también suele involucrarse con las actrices y esta vez ha elegido al bombón de Gossip Girl, Chace Crawford, como su nueva conquista. Esperemos que la Chica Indiscreta nos tenga al tanto de los detalles.

Después de leer los encabezados de estas revistes arroje las que faltaban fuera de la cama. Odiaba la fama, odiaba a las revistas y odiaba haberme ido de juerga ayer.

-Si de algo te sirve, no es lo peor que hay- dijo Chace comenzando a leer desde su teléfono- esto viene de E!: Kristen encontró la mejor forma de decirle a RPatz que le importa un cuerno su compromiso con FKA.-hizo una pausa y continuo- Pero la mejor de todas es Hoollywood life: Robsten y lo que nuca podrá ser, él se casara con una cantante y ella aún no decide si se queda con el director, el protagonista o su mejor amiga.

No sabía si llorar o asesinar a Chace. Estaba completamente descompuesta, me levante y corrí hacia el baño, ¡maldita cruda!, aunque sabía que no había vomitado por el alcohol sino porque realmente mi vida era un desastre, siempre me estancaba en el mismo lugar y haber venido a Londres justo ahora había sido lo peor.

Cinco minutos después volví a la habitación, Chace estaba completamente vestido.

-He hablado con Susan, quiere asesinarme, ojala ella fuera como mi segunda madre también- quiso bromear, pero se dio cuenta que realmente no era el momento.

-Ruth no hará una declaración, jamás lo he hecho y no cambiare ahora. Es mi jodida vida y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana- le dije, mi vida no era de dominio público.

-Eres una amiga para mí, no lo olvides, sé que porque accediste a ir conmigo la noche pasada y se cómo te sientes ahora, es por eso que te dejare sola, pero prométeme una cosa- se acercó a mi lado y me tomo las manos-si necesitas hablar o llorar incluso si necesitas embriagarte o algo de acción- me guiño el ojo- me llamaras, no importa la hora- sonreí por sus últimas palabras, realmente necesitaba a un amigo como él, me hacía sentir protegida.

-Lo hare- le dije y acto seguido lo abrace.

**Rpov.**

No regrese al departamento, maneje directamente a casa de mis padres, ellos ya estaba en Irlanda así que podría estar solo. En cuanto llegue me dirigí a mi habitación, tome un cigarro de la cómoda que estaba junto a la cama, lo encendí y fui al balcón, era una noche demasiado cálida.

Añoraba los viejos tiempos, añoraba su compañía, la extrañaba, no lo podía negar y tampoco podía ser ignorándolo. Pasábamos las noches comiendo palomitas y viendo películas, después de una gran discusión acerca de cuál sería la correcta para cada día; otras veces yo tocaba el piano hasta que se quedaba dormida, la cargaba hasta la cama y me abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarme ir nunca. Los conciertos eran nuestro pasatiempo favorito, siempre se sentaba en mis piernas rodeándome el cuello y cantándome al oído o simplemente la abrazaba por la espalda y nos balanceábamos de un lado a otro.

Cuando nos encontrábamos lejos vivíamos pegados a la computadora, Skype borraba la distancia, hablábamos como si estuviéramos en la misma habitación, lo único que no podíamos hacer era tocarnos, besarnos o hacer el amor.

-Mi hermanito pequeño extraña a mamá y papá- dijo Victoria entrando a mi habitación e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Pensé que no había nadie- le respondí.

-Estas muy pensativo últimamente- me dijo acercándose al balcón- y triste, tal vez nadie lo ha notado o tal vez nadie te lo ha dicho.

-Estoy bien.-le respondí mientras ella iba acercándose al balcón, encendiendo un cigarrillo en el camino.

-Dime, ¿qué tal va lo del compromiso?- preguntó, aunque no lo hizo para cambiar de tema.

-No fue necesario que se lo pidiera, encontró el anillo y me ahorro las cursilerías- dije encogiéndome de hombros y tirando la colilla de mi tercer cigarrillo.

-El anillo de mamá sigue aquí, lo encontré anoche, cuando vine a dejar tu ropa, ¿puedo saber porque no se lo diste?- me preguntó, Victoria nunca te preguntaba algo por curiosidad, era la forma en que te demostraba que podías hablar con ella para desahogar un poco la carga que traías contigo.

-Porque no creo que algo como eso deba pertenecerle. No es solo un anillo y lo sabes.

-Te hare un par de preguntas y quiero que las respondas con honestidad, ¿sigues enamorado de Kristen?

-Si

-¿Por qué te fue infiel?

-No lo sé, nunca quiso decírmelo, lo único que repetía era _lo siento…_

Y esa era la verdad, el día en que esas fotos salieron a la luz y le pregunte porque lo había hecho ella no paro de repetir _lo siento_ y cuando volvimos unos meses más tarde simplemente no permitió que volviéramos a tocar el tema. Fue ese el motivo por el cual lo nuestro nunca volvió a funcionar.

-Siempre me he preguntado si no fui lo suficientemente bueno para llenar sus expectativas, espero no quedarme con la duda, porque aun la amo, me siento incompleto. Cuando estoy con Tahliah lo único que quiero es estar con ella y me siento demasiado miserable, Tahliah no es la mejor persona en el mundo pero no se merece esto; lo he ignorado por más de siete años porque creí que en algún momento olvidaría a Kristen pero simplemente no puedo.

No podía dejar de amarla, Kristen era mi otra mitad, el amor de mi vida. Crepúsculo nos hizo interpretar el amor eterno, pero también nos dio la oportunidad de vivirlo, de sentirlo.

-Búscala y has que te diga por qué lo hizo, cuando lo haga, intenta perdonarla y pregúntate si es verdad que no puedes vivir sin ella.- Aceptaría el consejo de mi hermana, buscaría respuestas, perdonaría y reconquistaría al amor de mi vida.

-Sabes me gusta ser el hermano menor- le dije a Victoria con una melancólica sonrisa en los labios.

**Kpov.**

Después de que Chace se fue me di un baño, me tome dos aspirinas, apague mi celular, desconecte el teléfono del apartamento y dormí hasta el día siguiente. Cuando desperté llame a Ruth y le dije que no hiciera ningún comentario sobre lo ocurrido el miércoles por la noche, algo que no le sorprendió. Planeaba pasar todo el fin de semana metida en la cama viendo El último Tango en Paris pero el sonido del timbre me demostró que alguien había decidido cambiar mis planes.

-Cuando me entere que estabas aquí me sentí muy mal porque conmigo nunca quisiste irte de fiesta- Nicholas era la última persona que pensé que encontraría en Londres, se suponía que estaba grabando en Nuevo México y como si adivinara mis pensamientos me dijo- Hemos terminado una semana antes.

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y llorar en sus brazos. Nicholas era más que mi amigo, era mi confidente, hace un par de meses que no lo veía y justo ahora lo necesitaba. Cuando termine de llorar lo invite a pasar y nos recostamos en el sofá.

-Así que va a casarse- me dijo con su habitual y fingido tono de sorpresa- ya se estaba tardando. Por lo que se le han dado una buena cantidad a su novia por la confirmación.

-Debería demandarlos, les he ayudado a vender demasiadas copias y nunca he recibido mi paga.

Hablar con Nic era incluso más fácil que hablar con Chace. Habíamos pasado por tanto juntos, habíamos tenido sexo de despecho, habíamos intentado tener una relación, habíamos hecho tantas cosas que nos demostraron que nunca podríamos ser más que amigos.

-Sabíamos que pasaría, tarde o temprano él iba a casarse con ella o con alguien más. No puedo quejarme de las consecuencias de las decisiones que tome.

-Aún puedes impedirlo, solamente debes decirle la verdad- lo mire con lágrimas en los ojos, eso era cierto, pero entonces el me odiaría con el tiempo por no poder darle lo que el siempre soñó.

-Tome una decisión que no pienso cambiar, lo sabes. Sé que no lo apoyas pero por favor solo...- no pude terminar la frase, Nicholas me consoló como siempre lo hacía. Me quede dormida en sus brazos y cuando desperté el olor a comida me recordó que había olvidado nuevamente alimentarme.

-Comida china, te quiero pero sabes que odio cocinar.

-Debo buscarme amigos a los que les guste alimentarme con comida que ellos mismos hayan preparado.

-O tú puedes ser esa amiga para todos tus amigos.- me guiño el ojo.

Comimos mientras veíamos _Quienes son los Miller_ y cuando termino la película hablamos de cosas sin importancia.

-Así que ¿qué es lo que hay entre tú y Chace?- me preguntó repentinamente, no es que no supiera que iba a preguntarlo de un momento a otro, pero la verdad ni siquiera yo quería pensar en eso.

-Bueno, tuve sexo con él hace dos noches. Me siento atraída por él, pero- hice una pausa, al parecer una gran pausa porque Nicholas tuvo que animarme a continuar.

-Pero…

-Pero no quiero tener nada serio con él, no quiero intentarlo. Solo quiero que calme un poco la soledad que me embarga algunos días, quiero alguien con quien hablar y desquitar mis frustraciones con un poco de sexo.

-Sabes que eso no es justo ni para él ni para ti, han pasado años Kris, ¿cuánto tiempo más seguirás desperdiciando? Robert va a casarse, a formar una familia, quizá en dos o tal vez tres años tendrá a su primer hijo- sus palabras eran muy ciertas y demasiado dolorosas- ¿y tú? ¿Seguirás teniendo parejas casuales, imaginando una vida que se te fue de las manos hace años? La vida no es eterna cuando menos te lo esperes serás una anciana infeliz deseando lo que nunca podrá ser.

Sus palabras eran muy realista y muy dolorosas, pero es que nadie lo comprendía. Había tratado un par de veces rehacer mi vida, lo había intentado con toda mi alma, pero al final del camino solo quería Robert conmigo, quería regresar al momento en que lo conocí en casa de Catherine y volver a empezar, quería vivir repitiendo para siempre esos maravillosos cuatro años que pase a su lado.

**Rpov.**

Dormí en casa de mis padres aquella noche y de no ser por el incesante sonido de mi teléfono no hubiera despertado sino hasta el otro día. Sabía perfectamente quien era la causante de aquel sonido tan perturbador. Estaba demasiado enojado cuando salí del pub que olvide que estaba con mis amigos y que mi novia esperaba volver a casa conmigo.

Me levante y arregle mi ropa, tome las llaves del auto y mi teléfono y baje directo a la cocina para despedirme de Victoria.

-He preparado el desayuno, Caleb ha ido a una reunión así que no puedes dejarme desayunar sola- me dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía un enorme omelette delante de mí. No me lo pensé mucho tiempo, en cuanto entrara a mi apartamento me recibiría una pelea que duraría bastante, así que accedí a acompañar a mi hermana.

-Esto tiene muy buena pinta, tal vez incluso este bueno- le dije en tono bromista, mi hermana amaba cocinar pero algunas cosas no le quedaban muy bien. Como respuesta me saco la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña y para molestarme aún más me dijo

-Tu novia esta histérica, me ha llamado un par de veces, le dije que estabas durmiendo y que no pensaba despertarte-y antes de continuar me regalo una maligna sonrisa-y también que se relajara un poco, que llegarías a casa después de nuestro desayuno, el que Kristen, amablemente, nos estaba cocinando- concluyo con una sonora carcajada.

-Sabes, tal vez incluso me hayas hecho un favor, me asesinara antes de la boda.- le respondí, el enfado de Tahliah era lo que menos me importaba.

Después de un magnifico desayuno me dirigí directo a mi apartamento, y tal como lo supuse…

-¿Así que te pareció una gran idea largarte dejándome como una estúpida en ese Pub de mierda?- me dijo tan pronto ingrese al recibidor.

-Deberías intentar calmarte, ¿lo llamaste pub de mierda? Creí que te encantaba- le dije y antes que pudiera continuar, lo hizo ella.

-Sabes que es lo peor, que todos los que te vieron saben porque te fuiste. Porque estabas celoso. Aunque no debería sorprenderte lo que hizo, la chica ha demostrado ser muy fácil, si yo fuera tu no me preocuparía, seguramente esta mañana ha despertado en la cama de otro.

Las peleas con Tahliah eran así, ella solo buscaba herirte. Sabía que aún no había terminado con su verborrea, así que me puse cómodo en el sofá.

-Además trabajara aquí lo siguientes tres meses, espero que no vayas a buscarla porque tendrá la agenda llena ya que la mayoría de sus conquistas se encuentran en este país, Rupert, Nicholas, James Cameron el director que se involucra con sus actrices, el chico de anoche y no me sorprendería si busca a Chris Hemsworth, ya sabes es una "rompe hogares". Pero por otro lado creo que estaría bien que la buscaras y te sacaras las malditas ganas que traes de tirártela, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas?

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la oportuna llamada de Nick me dio una pequeña tregua.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- me grito furioso, al parecer hoy tendría que pelearme con todo el mundo.

-¿Puedes decirme primero a que te refieres?- le dije en un tono bastante sereno para estar muy molesto.

-_"Fue hermoso sabes, tuvimos una cena romántica en la casa de sus padres, antes del postre se arrodillo a mi lado y lo dijo, solo pude llorar y asentir, hemos pasado por tanto…"_\- fue la respuesta que me dio- US Weekly tiene la primicia de tu compromiso.

Me quede en Shock.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Ha vendido la exclusiva por un millón de dólares, la edición de esta semana ha sido la más vendida de los últimos diez años. No sé qué carajos pasa contigo, siempre te lo dije esta chica está más interesada en lo que pueda conseguir gracias a ti que en ti.

-Hablamos luego- le dije y corte abruptamente la llamada. Googlee* la noticia desde mi celular. No podía creerlo, ella no podía haber hecho eso. Tal vez no estuviéramos muriendo de amor el uno por el otro pero si existía cariño y aprecio entre nosotros. Me dirigí rápidamente a nuestra habitación, a donde Tahliah había huido en cuanto conteste la llamada. La encontré sentada en la cama revisando su teléfono.

-Así que una cena romántica en casa de mis padres- le grite tan pronto entre a la habitación- la versión real hubiera vendido más que la mierda que les dijiste "solo tome el anillo y comencé a usarlo, era muy estúpido esperar por algo que me pareció muy obvio"- concluí con una pobre imitación de su voz.

-Solo estoy marcando mi territorio, esa chica debe saber que eres mío y que no podrá tenerte de vuelta, ¿acaso crees que no me entere de tu visita exprés en Los Ángeles?- me respondió.

-No soy de tu maldita propiedad, soy tu novio no tu auto. Y si, fui a visitarla, pero solo para decirle que me casaría contigo, me pareció que era lo correcto.

-Por Dios, solo es un maldito pretexto, acaso crees que no me doy cuenta que solo estás conmigo para vengarte de lo que te hizo. Me has usado y lo he permitido porque te amo, así que no permitiré que ella te aparte de mi lado.- estaba furiosa y si no la conociera hubiera creído en sus palabras.

Empezaba a verlo todo claro, ella nunca me quiso, solamente nos utilizamos mutuamente, yo para olvidarla y ella para conseguir fama y popularidad. Ahora entendía porque siempre fue tan comprensiva, porque nunca se quejó cuando sabía que pensaba en Kristen.

-Es muy conveniente para ti tenerme como tu novio- le dije sentándome en la cama, estaba cansado de esto- tu carrera despego cuando hicimos publica nuestra relación, has vendido nuestro compromiso por un millón de dólares, así que no seas hipócrita, esta relación ha sido muy conveniente para ambos.

-Tal vez tengas razón- su tono de voz había cambiado, ahora sonaba demasiado fría y calculadora- pero no dejare que arruines esto, no te libraras tan fácil de mí, me enamore de ti en el proceso Robert, te di más de lo que jamás le había dado a nadie, pero tú solo me diste migajas. Ahora todos saben que te casaras conmigo y no lo desmentirás porque todos culparan a esa pequeña zorrita que tanto amas. Nos pondrías a los tres en el ojo del huracán y yo solo sería la victima de su retorcido amor.

-Tal vez creas que eso me detendrá, pero tengo más fans que tú y ella más que nosotros dos juntos. Y todos se mueren por que volvamos, así que esto se terminó. Lamento haberte lastimado, pero creo que lo que has conseguido a mi costa lo recompensa. Así que piénsalo muy bien, terminamos como buenos amigos o como enemigos.

* * *

**Les agradezco a todas por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia, gracias por sus buenos comentarios.  
He subido este capítulo en honor a la señorita Stewart a quien le deseo lo mejor de esta vida.  
Tal vez el fin de semana tenga listo otro capítulo, pero si no es así espero que nos veamos pronto.**

***No se si este bien escrito, pero me refería a que Robert busco en google la noticia.**

.

.

.

**Pero recuerden el tiempo es relativo.**

**xoxo  
R.W.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

**Contigo, quiero estar contigo y decirte que ya no puedo vivir sin ti.**

**Contigo, lo soy todo, me haces falta y ya no puedo vivir sin ti.**

Contigo, Natalia Lafourcade ft. El canto del Loco.

Kpov.

_Haberlo conocido fue el inicio de mi vida. Había estado enamorada con anterioridad, pero nada se comparaba a lo que sentía por él. Mike y yo estábamos juntos, pero la atracción y la química se habían ido meses atrás, éramos demasiado jóvenes para entender lo que significaba amar a alguien._

_Robert era ese chico por el que dejarías todo, aunque solo tuviera diez centavos en el bolsillo y el futuro a su lado fuera impredecible. Antes de él no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero eso fue lo nuestro. _

_Podía recordar ese día a la perfección, su nerviosismo reflejado en el encantador tic de pasarse las manos por el cabello, su agitada respiración y su palpitante corazón. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron por vez primera el tiempo se detuvo, éramos solo él y yo en la infinidad de un mundo acelerado, sonriéndonos, amándonos… fue ese el momento en que conocí el verdadero amor._

Hace doce años había encontrado el amor y hace ocho lo había perdido, lo que me daba cuatro años de vida plena a su lado, y es que sin él solo sobrevivía.

Rpov.

Hace dos días le puse punto a un relación que me había ayudado a sobrevivir, aunque no amaba a Tahliah estaba agradecido por su compañía, no podía odiarla pero tampoco amarla ni siquiera quererla, solo sentía simpatía y agradecimiento.

Llevaba dos días en la cabaña que había comprado en la Isla Wight, caminar a la orilla del mar durante el día me ayudaba a reflexionar sobre lo que realmente quería.

Amaba a Kristen pero el amor no siempre era suficiente, necesitaba saber que había pasado para que actuara como lo había hecho, necesitaba confrontarla, necesitaba cerrar esa parte de nuestra relación para avanzar a la siguiente etapa. Creía fervientemente que ninguno había puesto punto final, simplemente habíamos puesto pausa y estábamos ansiosos por continuar, al menos yo lo estaba.

El problema era que ella evitaba siempre hablar de eso, era un maldito sistema, no dejaba que ningún cabo suelto que pudiera lastimarla, y me temía que lastimarla y presionarla serían la única forma de obtener respuestas.

Tahliah no había llamado, pero si lo había hecho Lizzie, su amiga y defensora. La odiaba cuando se metía en mi vida, el que fuera mi hermana no le daba ese derecho, la quería, pero simplemente las peleas con ella eran como las peleas con Tahliah, hirientes y exhaustas…

_-¿Puedes decirme en dónde estás?- me pregunto tan pronto conteste el teléfono, estaba muy molesta pero intento contenerse._

_-Estoy muy lejos de Londres, ¿necesitas algo?- fue mi respuesta._

_-Necesito saber una cosa-hizo una pausa para darle más dramatismo al momento, ¡genial!-¿Tu vida es tan miserable que necesitas regresar al lado de aquella zorra?_

_-Mi vida y mis relaciones no son asunto tuyo Elizabeth.- mi respuesta sonó demasiado dura._

_-Tu vida, ¿en serio?, lo dices como si fuera privada y déjame decirte hermanito que hace mucho tiempo decidiste hacerla pública._

_-Aun así esto no es asunto tuyo- Lizzie era demasiado testaruda._

_-Mamá está muy preocupada quiere que la llames._

_-Ella quiere exactamente lo mismo que tú, coaccionarme para que vuelva con Taliah y de esa manera asegurarse de que no regrese con Kristen, pero la amo y no dejare que nadie nos quite la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo._

_-¡Por Dios Robert! ¿No te das cuenta de que ella no te ama? Te engaño, se burló del futuro que habían planeado, te dejo como el cornudo delante de todo el mundo y después se volvió lesbiana, y volvió a burlarse de ti, y ahora al parecer quiere tener una relación tan abierta como la tuya con Tahliah para decirte que solo fuiste su maldito pasatiempo, que nunca fuiste nada serio para ella- estaba a punto de colgar cuando mágicamente adivino mis intenciones.-No te atrevas a colgarme._

_-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, eres MI HERMANA- le recalque- no de ella, deberías apoyarme, preguntarme como me siento pero al parecer lo único que te importa es controlarme como cuando teníamos tres años y me vestías de niña. Estoy harto de esto, tú y mamá haciéndome sentir miserable para que no luche por lo que realmente quiero, yo te apoye cuando dejaste a Bob lo menos que puedes ofrecerme es algo de apoyo.- realmente me lastimaba la actitud que tenía conmigo._

_-Robert, yo…- sabía que la había hecho sentir culpable pero no lo lamentaba quería un poco de apoyo maldita sea, en cuanto la prensa se enterara de mi rompimiento empezaría la cacería y el que Kristen estuviera en Londres justo ahora solo complicaría todo._

_-Estoy cansado, cuídate Liz- después de eso corte la llamada y me asegure de apagar mi teléfono y desconectarme de la civilización por unos días._

Y el estar apartado por cuatro días de todo me habían ayudado a reunir la suficiente fuerza para confrontarla, era ahora o nunca, había llegado el momento de avanzar, juntos o separados.

Dicen que las confrontaciones más difíciles son las que tienes con los seres que amas y yo estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

Kpov.

Después de aquel fin de semana Nicholas tuvo que regresar a Nuevo México para re-grabar un par de escenas. Chace había llamado, al parecer él tenía planeado pasarla bomba el fin de semana, así que me dijo que podía pasar por mi si quería otra resaca como la del jueves, lamentablemente para el decline la oferta.

Hoy era el primer día de rodaje, eran las seis de la mañana y yo aún seguía en la cama, no quería separarme de ella. Pero al parecer Ruth no permitiría que eso pasara.

-Tienes treinta minutos para ducharte y cambiarte o llegaremos tarde a la locación- me dijo entrando a mi habitación y abriendo las cortinas.

-¿Serviría de algo pedir cinco minutos más?- le dije cubriéndome la cara con las sabanas.

-No lo creo- me dijo jalando las cobijas como lo hacía mi madre cuando tenía quince años- así que te levantas por las buenas o tendré que darte una pequeña ayudadita.

No tenía otra opción, así que veintiocho minutos después estaba en un auto rumbo a las locaciones que se encontraban a las afueras de Londres.

-Jonh llegara mañana, Roland el viernes para el retoque de cabello y tienes una entrevista con Josh Horowitz el jueves- vaya semana.

-Dime que el sábado y el domingo podré dormir todo el día- las grabaciones con James eran demasiado largas y exhaustas.

-El sábado tienes un almuerzo con Karl, después eres libre hasta el domingo en la noche- odiaba a Ruth siempre me mantenía con la agenda llena, pero gracias a ella no había claudicado hace ocho años.

-Había olvidado el desfile- hace dos semanas me habían invitado a acudir a un desfile que destinaria todas sus ganancias a las niñas del orfanato "St. Patrick".

El día había sido como lo predije, James había decidido comenzar con las escenas más depresivas y ninguna había salido como la quería, según él no demostraba el dolor de aquella época, así que prácticamente habíamos perdido el día.

-Dime ¿Qué hago para que estés demasiado triste?- me pregunto Chace, eran las nueve de la noche y estábamos cenando en su tráiler.

\- Lo siento pero ya tengo el corazón roto así que no hay nada que puedas hacer- le respondí.

-Tal vez irnos de parranda esta noche, mañana lloraras por la cruda y tal vez eso le guste a James- su respuesta me hizo sonreír.

-Puede ser, ¿pero qué te parece si vamos a mi apartamento y vemos Gossip Girl, seguramente tu actuación será tan mala que me causes la depresión más grande de mi vida- al parecer mi respuesta le pareció muy graciosa porque soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Acepto la invitación ¿Por qué sabes algo?- se acercó a mí de forma seductora y me susurro al oído- después de ver mi actuación tu cama y tú no me dejaran ir.

Como respuesta le susurre coquetamente al oído _Acepto_ y nos fuimos a mi apartamento.

Cuando llegamos al elevador la tensión que había entre nosotros se volvió insoportable y en el piso tres comenzamos a besarnos. No es que lo quisiera de esa manera, pero necesitaba relajarme pues después de nuestro pequeño baile los paparazis habían vuelto a acosarme, había veinte asquerosas ratas en la entrada del edificio de día y de noche.

A estas alturas de mi vida ya debería estar acostumbrada a que nada dura para siempre. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en mi piso Chace me cargo para entrar al departamento, no dejamos de besarnos, pero en cuanto llegamos a mi puerta me bajo abruptamente.

-Lamento interrumpirlos- dijo muy molesto o ¿celoso?

Quería morir en ese momento, pero la vida nunca te da lo que realmente quieres. Estaba demasiado avergonzada que me tomo un minuto dejar de darle la espalada.

-¿Hola?- fue mi valiente respuesta.

-Chace, soy su compañero de reparto- le dijo Chace y le tendió la mano como si nada hubiera pasado. Robert contesto el saludo y talvez apretó la mano de mi amigo un poco más de lo necesario.

-Robert, fui su compañero de reparto y su novio.- la respuesta de Robert hizo que Chace sonriera ladinamente.

-He escuchado sobre eso, pero creo que aquello nunca se confirmó- respondió Chace y antes de que esto fuera más lejos pregunte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitamos hablar y no pienso irme hasta hacerlo.

-Te escucho.

-Esto es algo que debemos hacer en privado, me debes un par de explicaciones y no me iré de aquí hasta que las obtenga. Y no me importa quedarme aquí por días- sabía a lo que se refería y que cumpliría su promesa. Había llegado el momento de darle una explicación, pero nunca estaría preparada para ello.

-Te veré mañana- se despidió Chace dándome un beso en la mejilla. Subió al ascensor y yo me dirigí a abrir la puerta invitando a Robert a pasar.

Encendí las luces tardándome un poco más de lo normal solo para ganar tiempo. El permaneció recostado en la puerta y yo me recargue del sofá. Nos miramos por unos minutos hasta que rompí el silencio.

-Y bien ¿qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunte, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón latía aprisa.

-¿Por qué me engañaste?- hizo una pausa, tomo una bocanada de aire y de sus labios salió la pregunta que no quería contestar jamás-¿Por qué me fuiste infiel con Rupert?

Mi mente quedo en blanco, deje de respirar unos segundos y el hueco en mi pecho me perforo sin ninguna compasión.

-Necesito saberlo- se acercó a mí, coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cara y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada era tan intensa que no pude resistirlo. Aparte sus manos y me senté en el sofá dándole la espalda, estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

-Yo…yo tenía miedo, lo nuestro iba demasiado enserio, me sentía insegura, yo…-no podía hilar mis pensamientos y si no quería revelarle la verdad necesitaba pensar con claridad y armar una buena respuesta, una respuesta que terminara por convencerlo.

-No, no pretendas que crea eso—me dijo, estaba empezando a desesperarse- evitamos el tema ocho años, no podemos avanzar si no me lo dices. Aun te amo, quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo-hizo una pausa, soltó un suspiro y continuo- quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti y que formemos una familia, así que por favor respóndeme.

-No, yo…, esa es la verdad, tenía miedo, aun lo tengo y… y ya no te amo, debes seguir sin mí, amas a tu novia y estoy segura que van a ser muy felices.

-Termine con ella porque a quien amo es a ti.

Su respuesta me desarmo, había contado con su resentimiento y odio por la infidelidad para que jamás estuviéramos en este punto, pero al parecer, las probabilidades no estaban a mi favor.

Se acercó al sofá donde aún permanecía sentada, se arrodillo frente a mí, me tomo de la barbilla obligándome a mirarle.

-¿Por qué me engañaste?- volvió a preguntar, su voz era suplicante. Comencé a llorar. Me levante, me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y con un nudo en la garganta le dije.

-Vete, te engañe, ya no te amo así que déjame en paz.- Aun seguía arrodillado, se levantó de manera furiosa y cerro de un portazo.

-¿Así que nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti? Dime ¿solo querías a alguien para pasar el rato? Tal vez todos tengan razón y solo me utilizaste para obtener más fama. – me grito muy molesto.

Yo solo temblaba y no paraba de llorar.

-Maldita sea, siempre es lo mismo, nunca enfrentas los putos problemas- se acercó a mí peligrosamente, me tomo fuertemente de los brazos y me empujo contra la pared, aunque fue cuidadoso para no lastimarme-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Necesito saberlo. – su voz sonaba demasiado triste, había un tono de furia en su voz, pero sobre todo había una súplica, una súplica que venía guardando ocho largos años.

Odiaba haberme enamorado de él, sino lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos sufriendo de esta manera tan cruel.

-No puedo- llore, no podía simplemente no podía- lo siento, yo lo…

-Estoy harto de que digas que lo sientes, realmente no lo sientes. Sabes la impotencia que sentí cuando me entere, lo frustrado que he vivido estos años, lo doloroso que es no saber si nunca seré suficientemente bueno para la chica que amo. No podemos seguir así-hizo una pausa y tomo aire- termina con mi sufrimiento, por favor Kristen, no quiero, yo no puedo…

No termino la oración, sus manos seguían teniéndome como rehén, ambos seguíamos siendo prisioneros de mi error…

-No puedo tener hijos- le respondí con un gran nudo en la garganta, sus manos me liberaron y no dijo nada así que continúe.

-Después de Cannes fui a realizarme los estudios médicos para Cali, el periodo no me había llegado ese mes así que pedí una prueba de embarazo, dos días después el doctor Solana me llamo, me dijo que necesitaba hablar seriamente conmigo así que fui a su consultorio y me lo dijo. No soy estéril pero mi cuerpo tal vez no sea capaz de soportar un embarazo. 30% de probabilidades de quedar embarazada, 10% de que el embarazo llegue a término, 5% de que él bebé nazca muerto y 1% de que sobreviva.

Mi voz se apagó, no podía moverme y respirar era casi insoportable.

Esa era la dolorosa verdad y al parecer fue demasiado para él porque aún no decía nada. Me aclare la garganta y le dije.

-Ahora eres libre, vete y se feliz con alguien que te pueda dar lo que yo jamás podre.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- me pregunto después de varios minutos, su voz antes cargada de sentimientos ahora estaba vacía.

-Dime una cosa, ¿estás dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo sabiendo que jamás tendremos hijos? Solo seremos tú y yo, no habrá nadie a quien le enseñes a caminar, a hablar o a tocar el piano, nadie. ¿Recuerdas la cara que tenía Tom cuando nació Marlowe, o la felicidad que se reflejó en sus ojos cuando lo llamo papá por primera vez? A mi lado jamás experimentaras eso.

Me acerque a él, coloque mis manos en su pecho y lo obligue a mirarme a la cara. Su mirada parecía perdida, ahora ya no reflejaba dolor, reflejaba desilusión, parecía decepcionado de mí, tenía motivos para estarlo.

-Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿aún quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

Aparto mis manos de su rostro, se alejó dos pasos de mí, me miro por unos segundos y después se dirigió a la puerta y antes de marcharse me dijo _Lo siento_.

* * *

**Habrá algunas que vean esto como algo súper de novela, pero creo que realmente hubo algo demasiado fuerte que hizo que Kristen engañará a Robert o al menos eso quiero creer.**  
**En la historia he elegido ese motivo porque todas sabemos lo importante que es para Robert formar una familia.**

**La siguiente actualización será hasta el próximo fin de semana debido a que ando demasiado complicada con el fin de semestre de la Universidad, pero se los recompensaré porque serán dos capítulos en lugar de uno. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**

**Rinat Woodgate.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**Ella apenas puede respirar sin ti…  
**_She has no time-Keane_

Kpov.

* * *

Día 1

Cuando el partió me quede vacía. No podía moverme, respirar ni dejar de llorar; pasaron un par de horas hasta que fui capaz de reaccionar. Me dirigí a la cocina y tome una botella de vino que tenía guardada en la alacena. Camine en dirección a mi habitación pero solo fui capaz de llegar a la puerta de la cocina, el dolor volvía a invadirme. Me senté en el suelo recargada de la pared junto a la puerta, destape la botella y llene el vacío inmenso que ahora sentía.

Ese día le di a James todo el dolor que quería.

Día 2

Desperté, me duche, me vestí, subí al auto, grabe las escenas del día, comí una ensalada, tome una botella de vino, y regrese a la inconciencia.

Día 3

Ruth intento que le explicara qué había pasado, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

El único momento en que me permitía llorar era mientras grababa, si pretendía que no era cierto, que no había sucedido, el dolor disminuía.

Compartí el almuerzo, la comida y la cena con Chace, él hablaba pero yo solo lo veía sin poder entender ninguna de las palabras que salían de su boca.

Al llegar al apartamento bebí otra botella de vino, lo cual me permitió tener un sueño vacío.

Día 4

Josh llego al set media hora antes de la entrevista, como siempre. Yo estaba grabando una escena así que no tendría tiempo de cambiarme para la entrevista, por primera vez tendrían una imagen de la nueva producción de Cameron.

La entrevista sería en una pequeña salita de la locación. Esta vez actuaría, interpretaría a Kristen Stewart la actriz mejor pagada de Hollywood, no sería yo.

-Cada día estas más hermosa- me saludo Josh tan pronto entre por la puerta y se acercó a darme un abrazo.

-Bueno no puedo negar lo inevitable- le sonreí- además estoy caracterizada así que eso ayuda mucho- mi respuesta lo hizo reír.

Diez minutos después comenzamos con la entrevista, que sería en vivo y se transmitiría online.

-Nos encontramos con Kristen a quien seguramente ya conocen- fue la introducción que dio Josh.

-Hola- respondí como lo hubiera hecho, de forma tímida pero con una sonrisa, que ahora era tan falsa como el color de mi cabello.

-Estas trabajando en la nueva producción de James Cameron "Elige", dime ¿es tan exigente como lo han dicho?

-Bueno, es demasiado estricto, pero porque quiere que realmente creas lo que interpretas. Es una experiencia complicada, pero demasiado satisfactoria- respondí.

-Se ha especulado mucho de la química que tendrían tú y Chace, pero creo que hemos comprobado que no será un problema- me dijo Josh y sabia hacia donde se dirigía.

-Somos buenos amigos, nos llevamos muy bien, así que no creo que deban preocuparse por eso.

-Al menos son una buena pareja de baile- mi respuesta fue simple a esa afirmación, una sonrisa y un asentimiento, Josh rio.

-Sé que no vas a dejar que toque el tema demasiado a fondo así que es tu decisión contestar, ¿estás saliendo con él?- reí por su comentario y le respondí.

-Somos buenos amigos, sabes me sorprende que la gente aún se interese por saber con quién estoy saliendo, si fuera una chica te aseguro que no me lo preguntarías.

-Bueno, tal vez si lo haría. Pero cambiando rotundamente de tema, dime, sé que llevan cuatro días de grabación, pero ¿alguna anécdota que contar?

-El primer día comenzamos con las escenas más tristes de la película y a James no le gusto mi actuación, me dijo "Debes reflejar el dolor de esa época"-dije imitando pobremente el tono de James y continúe- así que prácticamente perdimos ese día de grabación. En la noche mientras Chace y yo cenábamos el me preguntó "¿Qué puedo hacer para que estés demasiado triste?" Y yo le dije, "Lo siento pero ya tengo el corazón roto así que no hay nada que puedas hacer".

La respuesta salió de mis labios sin pensar, ahora le había dado la oportunidad a Josh de preguntar sobre aquello. Mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal, tenía que controlarme.

-¿Así que tienes el corazón roto?

-Ya sabes, hay heridas que jamás sanan- le dije y mi mirada le dejo en claro que el tema estaba zanjado.

-Vale, ahora seguiremos con las preguntas que han mandado los fans- hizo una pausa mientras buscaba la primera pregunta en su iPhone- Lol31 pregunta ¿Cómo se llamara tu personaje en la película?

-Roch.

-Sandra43 nos dice ¿Qué paso con Bear, Bearni y Cole?

Esa pregunta me desubico y creó una fisura en mi pequeño y frágil escudo.

-Cole falleció hace una par de años, tenía cáncer y no pude hacer nada para salvarla- hice una pausa para tomar un poco de aire y continuar- Bear y Bearni se encuentra muy bien.

-Lamento mucho lo de Cole, perder a una de tus mejores amigas es muy duro, cuando mi perrito Toby murió estuve deprimido un par de meses.- mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa y después de ello dirigí mi mirada al piso.

-Gaby44 pregunta que prefieres ¿marrón o rubio?-se refería al color de cabello.

-Castaño.

Las preguntas estuvieron dirigidas a mi personaje en la película, algunas sobre que me gustaba o sobre que escuchaba en estos días, silencio, fue la respuesta que debí haber dado.

-Okay, nuestra última pregunta la hace DiianaWK ¿Qué opinas sobre el compromiso de Rob?

-Estoy feliz por él.- la sonrisa que se dibujó en mis labios fue demasiado dolorosa.

Después de aquel día no había vuelto a saber nada de él, era como si no existiera para mí, como si me hubiera olvidado.

La entrevista concluyo, no supe cómo ni cuándo, ahora me encontraba en el auto rumbo a casa, Ruth iba a mi lado, pero al igual que con Chace no entendía nada de lo que decía. Fue el golpe del paparazi lo que me hizo salir del estado en el que permanecía. No era uno, eran demasiados, golpeando el cristal del auto, estaban desesperados por que bajara, pero Jonh echó a andar el auto.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte a Ruth, ni siquiera podía reconocer mi propia voz.

-A un hotel, arreglare esto no te preocupes.

-Arreglar que, ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunte realmente desconcertada. Después de un largo suspiro respondió.

\- La novia de Robert ha dicho que has tratado de comunicarte con él, que tiene miedo de que rompa el compromiso por ti.

-Ha roto su compromiso, pero no creo que vuelva conmigo.

-¿Cómo rayos lo sabes?

-Debes cancelar el desayuno con Karl y mi aparición en el desfile, como compensación has una gran donación.- le dije evadiendo colosalmente su pregunta.

-No lo hare, no sé qué rayos pasa contigo, pero no dejare que abandones tu carrera, no dejare que te consumas de tristeza como años atrás.

-No fue una petición, fue una orden, trabajas para mí, así que cancélalo porque no iré.- Odiaba darle ordenes, ella era como mi madre, pero no resistiría fingir con Karl o en un desfile en donde no había un libreto que seguir.

-Como diga señorita Stewart- Sabia que la había lastimado, pero era la única opción para que cancelara los eventos.

Día 5

Odiaba verme al espejo, pero tuve que hacerlo, fue una hora ridículamente larga, mientras Roland retocaba mi cabello yo observaba a la chica que tenía frente a mí.

Lucia completamente rota, vacía, parecía un alma que penaba por el mundo intentando sobrevivir. Estaba delgada, ya comenzaban a marcársele los pómulos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que comí algo?, no lograba recordarlo.

Día 6

Trabajar en esta película sería como tener un trabajo normal, con fines de semana libres.

No había podido dormir, eran las ocho de la mañana y esta era la tercera botella de vino que tomaba, envuelta en una cobija y sentada en el piso de mi habitación mirando el cielo nublado de Londres. Incluso los días soleados habían terminado.

9:00 a.m. Me sentía demasiado miserable, al parecer el vino no estaba haciendo efecto. Tome mi teléfono y busque la declaración de Tahliah, era un twitter_, Los viejos amores tratan de separarnos, pero él la ha olvidado y no dejare que lo aparte de mi lado. #RT. _Tenía razón, en este momento seguramente ya me había olvidado.

Arroje mi celular contra la pared, lo que produjo que demasiadas partes se desprendieran de él, que ironía, ahora estaba tan deteriorado como yo.

12:00 p.m. La temperatura había descendido al menos cinco grados así que me levante del suelo, de donde no me había movido, me dirigí al baño, tome el botiquín y saque el frasco de pastillas para dormir. Quería dejar de sentir por unas horas.

Regrese a la habitación, recogí la botella de vino, me senté del lado derecho de la cama, coloque el vino en la cómoda junto a mí, abrí el frasco de pastillas, tome cinco y las trague con ayuda del líquido que era mi única compañía. Me recosté en la cama, me cubrí con las cobijas y espere a que hicieran efecto.

La inconciencia llego de a poco, así que antes de que me absorbiera por completo me permití recordar…

_-Te amo- me dijo. Estábamos tumbados en el techo de la casa, era una noche muy hermosa, había cientos de estrellas en el cielo._

_-También te amo- su respuesta fue un beso en la frente._

_-Somos dos estrellas- me dijo._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunte, me senté a su lado para poder ver la respuesta en sus ojos._

_-Cuando estamos juntos todo se ilumina, pero si estamos separados la oscuridad intenta apagarnos._

_-Eres perfecto y eres mío- me incline hacia él y lo besé, fue un beso tierno, lento y que le demostraba todo mi amor. Después me recosté en su pecho como todas las noches y coloque mi oído sobre su corazón, el me rodeo con los brazos fuertemente._

_-Si tu luz se extingue primero, me asegurare de que no esperes demasiado por mí._

Y entonces la oscuridad me consumió.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rinat Woodgate**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Tu corazón es un desastre, no lo admitirás, no tiene sentido.  
_Hearts a mess-Gotye_

Rpov.

Día 1

_Julio 24 del 2012._

_Había dormido demasiado. La ceremonia de los Teen Choice Award´s me había dejado exhausto, en realidad fue el after party. Además en cuanto llegamos a casa Kristen y yo habíamos tenido una gran noche. Había sido una noche diferente, no fue solo sexo, fue una entrega total, ella estaba muy nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez y no paraba de repetir Te Amo, incluso lo dijo antes de dormir. _

_Se encontraba encima de mí, con su oído pegado a mi corazón y aprisionándome con un fuerte abrazo._

_-Los latidos de tu corazón me llenan de tranquilidad, el sonido que producen es lo único que me hace sentir segura y protegida._

_-Creo que dejare de componerte canciones de cuna y hare una grabación de mis latidos- pude sentir la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios._

_-No, no dejes de componerme canciones- me respondió, acto seguido levantó su cabeza para mirarme y me dijo- Te amo tanto, si algún día te pierdo mi vida terminaría, jamás volvería a vivir._

_Sus palabras fueron demasiado melancólicas para mi gusto, antes de que le contestara me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual correspondí de manera dulce y volvió a su posición anterior._

_-Jamás me perderás, siempre seré tuyo- le respondí._

_Después de eso nos quedamos dormidos y ahora era tiempo de levantarme, Kristen ya lo había hecho. Seguramente estaba preparando el desayuno o jugando con los perros en el jardín, realmente esperaba lo primero. _

_Me puse los pantalones que había usado ayer y tome una playera del armario. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, pero Kristen no se encontraba allí, me asome por la ventana hacía el jardín pero tampoco la encontré. La llame pero no respondió, me dirigí al garaje, tal vez había ido al supermercado, pero todos los autos estaban en su lugar. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. _

_Fue el ladrido de Bear lo que me ayudo a encontrarla. Provenía del segundo piso, tal vez estuviera arreglando algunas cosas. _

_La puerta del cuarto de huéspedes que se encontraba al final del pasillo, usualmente cerrada, se encontraba abierta._

_Estaba en el baño, bajo la regadera que la empapaba completamente con agua fría. La llame pero no respondió, tampoco se movía y su mirada estaba perdida, me acerque a ella, cerré la llave de agua y me arrodille a su lado._

_-Kris que pasa, que tienes- le dije mientras frotaba sus brazos con mis manos en un pobre intento de brindarle calor._

_-Lo, lo..sssiii…enn…to- me respondió temblorosamente sin dejar de mirar hacía la cama. Fue entonces que me percate de la revista encima de ella, me acerque para descubrir que era lo que tenía tan mal a mi novia y lo que descubrí me dejo sin aliento, estaba seguro que mi corazón se había detenido y hecho pedazos._

_-Lo siento- volvió a repetir una y otra vez._

_Comencé a hojear y leer el artículo, esto debía ser falso, ella…ella jamás me haría algo así._

_-¿Son reales?- le pregunte volteando mi vista hacia ella, pero no me respondió, seguía perdida, viendo hacia la nada, así que me acerque a ella la tome de los brazos y la levante del suelo, la sacudí frenéticamente y le grite- ¡Contéstame maldita sea! ¿Son reales?_

_Me miro a los ojos, su mirada me lo dijo todo. La solté y ella volvió a repetir Lo Siento. _

_Salí de aquella habitación, sentía que me estaba ahogando, tome mi chaqueta, las llaves del auto y me aleje de ella. _

Odiaba pensar en ese momento, pero después de salir de su apartamento la noche pasada aquel recuerdo ocupaba toda mi mente.

Día 2

-¿Y bien? Vas a decirme que ha pasado-pregunto Tom. No había vuelto a mi apartamento o a casa de mis padres y tampoco me apetecía volver a la Isla, así que aproveche que Sienna estaba en Los Ángeles y fui a la casa de Tom.

-Sabes, si antes me sentía mal por lo que había pasado, ahora estoy hecho un completo y jodido desastre.-le respondí.

-Vale, estamos hablando de Kristen.

-No entiendo porque la vida se empeña en mantenernos separados, es como si tratara de jodernos cada día un poco más.

-Sabes, si me dijeras que pasa exactamente podría ayudarte- me contesto.

-Nadie puede ayudarme.

Día 3

Después de tanto insistir acompañe a Tom al supermercado. Cuando íbamos en el auto pude presenciar lo que era la vida cotidiana de un padre junto a su hija. El y Marlowe iban cantando una canción de Taylor Swift, si me encontrara de mejor ánimo me hubiera reído sin parar de Tom. La forma en que Tom la veía me hacía sentir miserable, estaba dispuesto a todo para protegerla a ella y a Sienna.

La vida da giros inesperados, hace nueve años era yo quien estaba más cerca del altar y de formar una familia, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, lo segundo sería imposible.

Esa tarde recibí una llamada de mi madre, estaba molesta por haber desaparecido, aunque en realidad estaba molesta porque había dejado a Tahliah. Si mi madre no la hubiera mencionada no la recordaría.

Así que me había visto obligado a acudir a esta cena realizada para reprenderme y recibir unos cuantos gritos por parte de Lizzie y mi madre.

-Si regresas con Kristen zorra Stewart dejaras de ser mi hermano- Lizzie fue la primera en comenzar.

-Tu hermano es muy inteligente para saber que esa chiquilla no le conviene, ¿verdad cariño?-dijo mi madre levantando la vista de su plato.

-Soy lo suficientemente capaz de hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

-No me hables de esa forma- me dijo mi madre levantando un poco su tono de voz- esa chica a quien has dejado por alguien que no vale la pena está sola y deprimida en casa de su madre, debes ir a verla, no se merece que la hagas sufrir.

Solté una pequeña risa irónica, mi madre solo conocía a la Tahliah buena y dulce que aparentaba ser.

-Tal vez si lo hace público pueda ganar más que un millón de dólares-le respondí- ella sabe cómo hacer negocios.

-Bueno, aún no ha vendido nada, pero te apuesto que con lo que ha publicado en twitter ya tendrá compradores para la exclusiva- me dijo Victoria entregándome su celular. _Los viejos amores tratan de separarnos, pero él la ha olvidado y no dejare que lo aparte de mi lado. #RT._ No me lo haría fácil, aunque no me extrañaba.

-Sabes porque lo ha hecho, tiene miedo de que la dejes, ella te ama- me dijo Lizzie.

-Me ama tanto como lo que puede conseguir estando conmigo- y antes de que alguien objetara algo más les dije- Esta es mi jodida vida y estoy harto de que todos opinen al respecto, ustedes que son mi familia deberían preguntarme como me siento, pero al parecer ustedes solo quieren mantenerme controlado. Amo a Kristen y estaba con Tahliah para olvidarla, pero no lo he conseguido y tampoco volveré con ella.

Me levante de la mesa, tome mi chamarra y me fui.

Día 4

Estaba hermosa, aunque sabía que solo fingía estar bien, pero yo podía ver la tristeza que la embargaba.

Me alegraba que el entrevistador fuera Josh, nos conocía desde hace tiempo, así que no actuaría como los otros reporteros tratando de obtener respuestas.

_-El primer día comenzamos con las escenas más tristes de la película y a James no le gusto mi actuación, me dijo "Debes reflejar el dolor de esa época" así que prácticamente perdimos ese día de grabación. En la noche mientras Chace y yo cenábamos el me preguntó "¿Qué puedo hacer para que estés demasiado triste?" Y yo le dije, "Lo siento pero ya tengo el corazón roto así que no hay nada que puedas hacer"._

Esa respuesta me hizo sentir miserable, yo le había roto el corazón y ella había roto el mío y lo único que podíamos hacer para sanar era casi imposible de lograr. Pero cuando dijo que estaba feliz por mi compromiso supe lo que había pasado estos ocho años en los que yo me lucía ante las cámaras con Tahliah.

Día 5

-¿Así que no haremos declaraciones?- me pregunto por quinta vez Nick, el trataba de convencerme para que hiciera una declaración en donde confirmara mi ruptura, pero yo me negaba, lo último que necesitaba justo ahora era a un puñado de idiotas siguiéndome y siguiéndola a ella.

-Hablare con Tahliah para que deje de hacer comentarios- después de unas cuantas palabras más cortamos la llamada.

Marque su número automáticamente, no me apetecía hablarle pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta de tu error- fue lo primero que dijo.

-Al parecer no quieres que finalicemos lo nuestro de una forma amigable ¿cierto?

-Te lo dije, no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí.

-No volveré contigo así que deja de hacer comentarios estúpidos y acepta que se acabó.

-Si lo acepto, será aceptar que me has dejado por ella y que nunca me has querido-hizo una pausa y continuo- y no pienso darle esa satisfacción a nadie.

-Y yo no pienso seguir tu juego, así que deja el asunto por la paz o serán mis declaraciones las que terminen con todo esto- le dije y corte la llamada.

Tal vez hubiera dejado que los paparazis nos fotografiaran juntos, pero jamás había hecho declaraciones o dado confirmaciones de mi relación con ella, así que si tenía que vender un poco más de mi alma para que nos dejara en paz lo haría.

Día 6

Me encontraba en un pub demasiado tranquilo en el centro de Londres con Marcus y Bobby, Tom como todo buen padre había llevado a Marlowe a la fiesta de su mejor amiga, así que no nos acompañaba.

-Tom dice que estas hecho una pena- dijo Marcus.

-Tom exagera- le respondí.

-Okay, sabes te creo tanto como creí que la reina había saltado con James Bond en las olimpiadas de 2012- volvió a decir Marcus.

-He roto con Tahliah para volver con Kristen, pero no sé si sea lo correcto.

-Claro que no es lo correcto, te engaño ¿Cómo sabes que no volverá a hacerlo?-dijo Bobby.

-Ahora sé porque lo hizo y estoy seguro que no lo hará de nuevo, pero no estoy seguro de poder enfrentar todos los obstáculos que se crucen en nuestro camino.

-Sabes Rob, nunca quise opinar nada de tu relación con Tahliah, pero todos sabíamos porque habías comenzado a salir con ella, querías mantener a Kristen fuera de tu mente pero nunca quisiste sacarla de tu corazón y si te soy sincero no creo que hubieras podido.-me dijo Marcus, dio un trago a su cerveza y continuo- Las relaciones no funcionan simplemente con amor, debes trabajar muy duro para que lo hagan. Pero lo de ustedes era como ese jodido y retorcido amor que interpretaban, no importa cuán difícil sea el camino ustedes están destinados a estar juntos.

-Woah, la cerveza sí que te ha afectado Marc-le dijo Bobby y después se dirigió a mí-Sabes que no odio a Kristen pero no entenderé nunca que fue lo que la motivo a convertirte en el cornudo más famoso de Hollywood y no entiendo porque te empeñas a volver siempre por el mismo camino. Pero hay algo que comprendo Robert, el amor que ambos se tienen. Lo único que puedo decirte es que si la amas no la dejes ir porque jamás lograras ser feliz sin ella, se de lo que hablo- concluyo y se dedicó a beber su cerveza.

Bobby termino hace quince años con Elena, su actual esposa y madre de sus hijos, pero ocho años después regreso por ella "lo he intentado pero sin ella nada tiene sentido" fueron sus palabras y un año después se casaron en una hermosa ceremonia.

Me levante de la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos y me dirigí al baño y justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar Chace, el amiguito de Kristen iba saliendo.

-Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí- me dijo en cuanto me vio- ¿así que te diviertes con tu novia o vienes con alguien más?

-No es algo que te importe- le respondí de forma cortante, de lo último que tenía ganas era de hablar con este chico.

-Tienes razón no es algo que me importe, lo que si me importa es saber que le dijiste a Kristen aquella noche- me pregunto muy molesto.

-No es asunto tuyo- volví a responderle con el mismo tono de voz.

-Desde ese día no come, no escucha, llora cuando cree que nadie la ve, es como si la hubieras asesinado, eso es algo que me importa, lleva una semana así y hoy ni siquiera levanto el teléfono cuando la llame y tampoco me abrió la puerta cuando fui a buscarla.

Su respuesta me había dejado sorprendido, hace ocho años cuando lo nuestro había terminado me aleje de ella, jamás la vi sufrir, a excepción de aquel día, pero cuando volvimos nadie, ni siquiera ella me dijo como la había pasado.

-Así que si esta en tus manos devolver a la chica de hace dos semanas te pido que lo hagas, es demasiado doloroso verla así- dijo esto y se fue.

Día 7

-¿Me dirás porque has terminado tu compromiso con Tahliah?- me pregunto mi padre sentándose junto a mí. Estaba en casa de Tom sentado en el jardín, hacia un frio terrible pero me estaba ahogando en aquella casa. Ver a mi amigo y su familia me hizo sentir envidia, se suponía que era yo quien se casaría primero y formaría una familia, pero ahora era el único soltero del grupo.

-¿Qué harías si supieras que la chica que amas jamás podrá darte algo que quieres?

-Esa es una pregunta difícil, ¿Qué es lo que no puede darte?

-Una familia.- mi padre se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, la noticia lo había sorprendido tanto como a mí.

-Cuando amas a alguien quieres darle todo, los hijos son el reto más importante, será la unión que los inmortalice. Pero al final del camino Rob solo serán ustedes dos, amándose incondicionalmente, por eso el matrimonio no incluye a los hijos. Siempre decimos como padres, que lo más importante en nuestra vida son ustedes, pero la realidad es que la mujer que este contigo será tu todo, tu alma, tu corazón, tu vida entera.

-Pero yo quiero hijos, enseñarles todo lo que tú me enseñaste a mí, quiero hacer ridiculeces como Tom, escuchar su risa, su llanto. No creo que pueda con eso, no creo ser capaz de aceptar que jamás tendré hijos.

-Entonces deja de atormentarte de esta forma, si no quieres a Tahliah está bien, pero no te puedes seguir estancando porque amas a Kristen, déjala ir y busca a alguien que te de la felicidad que mereces.

No podía hacer eso tan fácil, ¿Cómo dejas ir al amor de tu vida? Mi cabeza era un desastre, mi corazón era un desastre. Pero mi padre tenía razón no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, si no era capaz de aceptarla con sus defectos y errores debía dejarla ir.

Día 8

.

.

.

Día 9

.

.

.

Día 10

Me encontraba en un avión rumbo a Los Ángeles, después de aquella charla con mi padre me prepare para continuar con mi vida sin ella. Llame a Nick y me dijo que tenía varias propuestas de trabajo, así que empezaría a dedicar más tiempo a mi carrera.

Pero cuando salí del aeropuerto una lluvia interminable de flashes me golpeo, había al menos treinta paparazis esperando por mí, era como si volviera años atrás, cuando estaba en el ojo del huracán. Dean trataba por todos los medios hacer que se apartaran del camino, pero ellos no nos dejaban pasar.

-¿Robert sabes que Kristen está en el hospital?- esa pregunta me hizo poner más atención a lo que decían.

-Dicen que intentó suicidarse, ¿Será que no soporta que vayas a casarte?, ¿Se intentó suicidar por tu culpa?, ¿Fuiste a visitarla al hospital antes de venirte?, ¿Dónde está Tahliah?, ¿Es cierto que han roto?

No era cierto, ella… ella no haría algo así, Kristen no atentaría contra su vida.

Dean empujo a unos cuantos paparazis para abrirnos paso hasta la camioneta, yo aún seguía en shock. Tome mi teléfono y llame a Ruth, necesitaba saber si era cierto, ella tenía que estar bien.

-No tengo tiempo para ti-dijo en cuanto contesto la llamada y antes de que pudiera cortarla le pregunte

-Dime que está bien, por favor.

-Lo está-dio un largo suspiro y continuo- no sé qué rayos paso entre ustedes, pero no vuelvas a llamarme, tampoco la llames a ella, y no te preocupes se repondrá, no es la primera vez que pasamos por esto- y colgó.

¿No era la primera vez que intentaba suicidarse?

* * *

**¿Recuerdan que les dije que me gustaba el drama? Pues, me encanta.**

**Pero no se preocupen que una vez que estos dos estén juntos ni la madre naturaleza los separara. He tenido una semana estresante en la Universidad así que lo único que me relajo fue escribir por eso he terminado los capítulo, lo que me tiene muy contenta porque ya comencé con el otro ;).**

**Gracias a todos y todas por seguir la historia por sus reviews, sus favoritos y sus follows, realmente no tienen una idea de lo feliz que me hacen pues pensé que jamás tendría el valor de publicar una historia, así que millones de gracias.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, recuerden el tiempo es relativo.**  
**Rinat Woodgate**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

_No renunciare a ti, no te dejare caer y desesperadamente te amaré sin fin.  
Muse-Endlessly_

Kpov.

-He pagado a este hospital por privacidad, porque nadie dijera ni comentara nada acerca de esto. Tenemos un contrato de Confidencialidad firmado con el hospital, así que debe averiguar quién filtro la información o le aseguro que tendrá serios problemas con nosotros- Podía oír la enojada voz de Ruth, quería abrir los ojos y decirle que se callara y saliera de mi apartamento.

-Le aseguro que investigaremos quien fue y tiene mi palabra de que será sancionado por su indiscreción-le respondió una voz femenina, no sabía ni me interesaba de que hablaban yo solo quería que me dejaran dormir.

-Ahora mismo su palabra es en lo que menos confío-le respondió Ruth de una forma no tan delicada.

-Podrían callarse y dejarme dormir en paz- les dije, estaban comenzando a irritarme.

-Señorita Stewart, ¿puede decirme cómo se siente?-me pregunto la dueña de la voz que discutía con Ruth. Su pregunta me resulto demasiado extraña, así que abrí los ojos y en cuanto lo hice lo comprendí todo.

Estaba en el maldito hospital, al parecer las pastillas habían sido demasiado para mi organismo. Recuerdan la Ley de Murphy, mi vida se resumía a eso.

-Sí, estoy bien- le respondí y mi voz sonó demasiado pastosa debido a que llevaba mucho tiempo dormida.

-Me alegra que estés muy bien-me dijo Ruth más molesta que aliviada.

La doctora comenzó a revisar mis signos vitales y después de un rato abandono la habitación.

-Así que no tienes nada que decirme- me pregunto muy enojada mi querida segunda madre.

-Si quieres saber si trataba de suicidarme la respuesta es no-hice una pequeña pausa y bostece, al parecer las pastillas habían resultado demasiado efectivas-solo quería dormir un poco.

-Si querías solamente dormir, una pastilla con un vaso de agua hubiera sido efectiva, pero tomarte medio frasco y tres botellas de vino no son la mejor combinación.

-Solo fueron cinco, y el vino me lo tome mucho antes. Despreocúpate no estoy tratando de suicidarme.

-No sabes cómo me alivia tu respuesta, me has quitado un problema de encima-me dijo sarcásticamente-ahora solo tengo que preocuparme por la demanda que voy a ponerle a este hospital de mierda por violar el contrato de confidencialidad que teníamos, tengo que convencer a James para que no te eche de la película por consumo de drogas, hacer que los productores de Universal crean que te han ingresado por otra cosa que no asocien con pastillas para dormir y suicidios. Y por último encargarme de los malditos paparazis que han formado guardia aquí y en el apartamento.

¡Mierda! Odiaba ser famosa, aun no entendía porque siempre querían más de mí. Me cubrí la cara con las manos, tenía tantas ganas de dejar este medio, mudarme a otro continente, vivir una vida normal.

-He detenido a tus padres y hermanos de venir hasta aquí, pero deberás llamarlos, están muy preocupados.-la respuesta de Ruth me dio algo más por lo cual sentirme patéticamente triste y melancólica: Mi Familia.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?, quiero decir cómo es que fue que descubriste que estaba dormida y como es que decidiste que había intentado suicidarme.

-Chace. Me dijo que te había estado llamando y que no querías abrirle la puerta, así que me fui al departamento y lo encontré ahí sentando, dijo que llevaba una hora tocando pero que no había obtenido ninguna respuesta tuya.-hizo una pausa- Estaba preparada para no encontrarte, pensé que habías salido huyendo. Lo primero que encontré fue a tu pobre teléfono y supimos porque no contestabas, después fuimos a tu habitación y ahí estabas, pero también una botella de vino y un frasco de pastillas a la mitad, no tuve que pensármelo mucho.

"Llame a Jonh y te trajimos al hospital. El medico dijo que habías consumido demasiado alcohol y al mezclarlo con tu falta de alimentación y las pastillas estuviste a punto de sufrir una sobredosis. También dijo que no me preocupara, que en cuanto pasara el efecto de las pastillas despertarías y todo estaría bien.

-Solo quería dormir-hice una pausa y continúe—Lo siento, realmente no pensé que esto pasaría. También lamento haberte hablado como lo hice el viernes.

-¿Vas a decirme que paso entre tú y Robert?- me pregunto. Realmente no quería contárselo, pero debía hablarlo con alguien o me volvería loca.

-Le dije por qué lo había engañado. Debiste ver su cara, estaba decepcionado, por fin se dio cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él.

Comencé a llorar, era tan doloroso saber que nunca serías lo suficientemente buena para la persona con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida.

-Me he enterado por aquella doctora a la que le has gritado como si fuera una cría que nuestra princesa ha despertado-dijo Chace entrando por la puerta con un enorme oso de peluche- Yo tenía todas las intenciones de besarte.

-Porque no te vas y dejas que esta chica y yo tengamos "La Charla", la cual acabas de interrumpir-le dijo Ruth.

-No, no te vayas- le dije con la voz entrecortada- Necesito un abrazo.

-Te dejare solo porque necesito hacer un par de llamadas pero no olvidare que tienes una conversación pendiente conmigo- me dijo Ruth y yo solo asentí.

-Te ves demasiado pálida, debí haber traído chocolates en vez de un peluche-me dijo Chace acercándose a mí. Me arrime para hacerle espacio, necesitaba sentir la compañía de alguien.

-¿Quieres acompañarme y darme ese abrazo que te he pedido?-le dije, acto seguido se quitó los zapatos y se acostó junto a mí, así que lo abrace y comencé a llorar.

Llevaba una semana tratando de evitar que las lágrimas descendieran por mis mejillas pero no podía más.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado todo es demasiado aburrido sin ti, además he conocido un par de pubs que te encantaran, comenzaremos a ensayar Sexy Back de JT* para nuestro próximo vídeo- Chace era el único que no preguntaría nada, el solo lo dejaría pasar y se lo agradecía con el alma.

-Estaba pesando que lo siguiente sería algo de Beyoncé- le respondí hipando un poco-¿Cómo ha estado James?

-Bueno prácticamente se la paso gritándonos ayer, ha dicho que odiaba a las actrices con problemas emocionales y cuando sugirió cambiar de protagonista Rachel** le dijo "No puedes, eres el director pero no el productor", así que no te preocupes, por ahora estas a salvo.

-Si te soy sincera no me preocupa que me despidan, tal vez incluso me vendría bien- realmente me estaba pensando el abandonar la producción por mi propia cuenta.

-Oye ni si quiera lo pienses, no quiero tener que besar a alguien más.-Su comentario me hizo sentir especial, así que sonreí como una tonta.

-¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?-le pregunte después de un largo momento.

-Te encontramos el domingo como a las ocho de la mañana, hoy es martes y son-saco su teléfono y vio la hora- son las 5 p.m., así que como tres días.

Woah, habían pasado tres días y yo sentí que dormí un par de horas, al parecer si había perdido la noción de todo.

El doctor que se estaba encargando de mí, paso a revisarme a las ocho de la noche, no podía darme de alta aún porque le preocupaba la anemia que había descubierto, así que al menos pasaría dos días más aquí. Ruth me había traído ropa y después de un baño me sentí mucho mejor.

-He logrado que James detenga las grabaciones por esta semana y lo he convencido de que estas aquí por anemia, no será una mentira sino una verdad a medias. Los productores quieren que guardes reposo, les preocupa que te enfermes aún más y tengan que buscar a otra protagonista.

-¿También te han creído lo de la anemia?-le pregunte y ella solo me regalo la sonrisa "Soy la mejor ¿no es así?"

-Como te encuentras respecto al otro "asunto"-me pregunto.

-No lo sé, lo he estado evitando, no quiero volver al estado catatónico de la semana pasada, pero no puedo solamente olvidarlo, me duele pensar que por fin se ha terminado, ya no tengo el beneficio de la duda que me daba el que no supiera la verdad.

Me tomo una mano en forma maternal, ella realmente era mi segunda madre, siempre conmigo hasta en los peores momentos.

-Saldremos de esta, no estás sola, nunca lo has estado y jamás permitiré que lo estés.

.

.

-Buenos día mi querida Blanca Nieves, tu príncipe ha llegado- era hermoso que te despertaran cuando lo único que deseabas era seguir durmiendo.

-Odio a esa princesa en particular, además mi príncipe era mucho más guapo- le dije sin abrir los ojos.

-Vale, pero te he cocinado un rico pastel de manzana-eso me hizo ponerle más atención la comida de los hospitales era horrible.

-¿Lo has cocinado tú?- le dije mientras abría los ojos y me sentaba en la cama.

-Bueno yo he pedido que lo prepararan, supongo que cuenta- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo hace.

Me levante al baño y a ponerme algo decente, cepillarme los dientes y el cabello. Cuando volví a la habitación Chace estaba viendo la televisión, comiéndose mi pastel y cómodamente acostado en mi cama.

-Creí que habías dicho que era mío.

-Lo es, pero podemos compartirlo al igual que la cama, no sería la primera vez-me guiño el ojo.

Tenía razón no sería la primera vez. Así que me acomode a su lado y vimos William &amp; Kate: A Royal Romance.

Cuando la película termino Chace comenzó a hacer zaping con el control buscando algo nuevo que ver.

-Los actores hacen una interpretación terrible.

-Creo que la Reina ordeno que se cancelara su transmisión en Londres, aunque la estaban pasando en un canal de nuestro país así que supongo que no cuenta- la cara de mi amigo era digna de recordar, la verdad no imagine que me hubiera creído, por lo que comencé a reírme de él.

-Es muy gracioso- fue su única respuesta y siguió cambiando de canal y como si hubiéramos llamado a los futuros reyes de Londres Chace se detuvo en programa de espectáculos londinense donde hablan de la familia real.

Y cuando esa nota termino, la razón por la cual me encontraba en este lugar apareció.

_-Y cambiando de pareja, el día de ayer vimos a FKA buscando su vestido de novia acompañada de Lizzie Pattinson-dijo la conductora del programa._

_-Por lo que pudimos ver FKA está interesada en la nueva colección de Chanel marca que casualmente tiene a K-Stew, la ex de Pattinson, como imagen.-dijo otra conductora._

_-Bueno es que la nueva colección es preciosa- volvió a decir la primera conductora._

_-No creo que FKA lo esté haciendo eso a propósito, es el día de su boda y solo quiere lucir despampanante para Robert-dijo nuevamente la conductora número 2._

_Y en ese momento comenzaron a pasar las imágenes donde claramente se veía a Tahliah y a Lizzie escogiendo vestidos en la sucursal que Chanel tiene en Londres._

_-Creo que después de la Boda Real, esta será la más esperada de Londres._

Ni siquiera lo pensé, tome el vaso de agua que tenía junto a mí y se lo arroje al televisor, haciendo que ambos se estrellaran. Casi golpeo a Ruth que iba entrando y los tres nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó Ruth.

-Quiero irme a casa- le dije intentando controlar las lágrimas que descendían por mi rostro.

-Hare que te den el alta lo más pronto posible y nos iremos al apartamento.

-No, no me entendiste, quiero ir a casa, a Los Ángeles. Haber venido a este lugar fue un error, cuando Robert me dijo que se casaría debí haber abandonado el proyecto, yo…

No pude continuar. Había dejado a Tahliah porque según él me amaba, pero al parecer lo que le había dicho le demostró que no era yo la indicada y continuo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Rpov.

_No te preocupes se repondrá, no es la primera vez que pasamos por esto_, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella frase de Ruth, ¿había lastimado tanto a Kristen que no soportaba seguir viviendo?, eso no era posible, ella no podría dejarme, yo no podría seguir sin ella.

¿Podría seguir adelante sabiendo que ella estaba muerta? ¿Sería capaz de soportar aquel dolor? Sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas. No, no podría.

-Da la vuelta, regresaremos al aeropuerto-le dije a David el chofer.

-Pero veremos a Nick en media hora-me dijo Dean.

-No, no lo haremos-le respondí.

Media hora después me encontraba de regreso en el aeropuerto, los paparazis se pusieron frenéticos al ver que regresaba pero tenía tanta prisa que termine por aventarlos y entrar rápidamente al aeropuerto.

-Necesito un boleto de primera clase a Londres en el primer vuelo que salga-le dije a la chica que vendía los boletos.

-Nuestro próximo vuelo sale en diez horas- me respondió. ¿Diez horas?, yo no tenía tanto tiempo.

-Entonces necesito un avión privado.

-Las reservaciones para vuelos privados se hacen con tres días de anticipación.-Esto parecía Karma.

-Tal vez hay algo que pueda hacer, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea.

-Lo siento pero las reglas son muy estrictas.

-Entonces resérveme un lugar en el próximo vuelo.

No tenía otra opción, tendría que sufrir 18 horas más sin ella, sin decirle que no importaba todo lo que se cruzara en nuestro camino, la amaba y ni su rechazo me separaría de ella.

Esperaría en el aeropuerto, no enfrentaría a los paparazis otra vez.

-Sabes, sabía que esto de querer dedicarte a tu carrera no duraría mucho- me dijo Nick, estaba frente a mí, lucia muy enojado y no lo culpaba, podía comprender lo frustrante que era ser manager de alguien como yo.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo seguir sin ella, lo he intentado…

-Pero nunca lo has logrado- termino Nick por mí- Ya era hora que dejaran de ser tan cabeza dura ambos. Así que te he traído un par de libretos para que no te aburras en el avión.

-Gracias, espero que no sigas pensando en terminar tu contrato conmigo.- hace un par de meses me lo había dicho "O te pones a trabajar o consigues a alguien que ocupe mi lugar".

-Nunca lo dije en serio, es bastante rentable trabajar contigo.

Después de eso se fue pues tenía un par de reuniones a las que acudir. Llevaba siete horas en esta sala de espera, ¿Por qué eran salas de espera si solo provocaban desesperación?

Kristen siempre decía eso, odiaba los aeropuertos y que los vuelos se retrasaran.

_-Debimos haber tomado un vuelo privado, tenemos suficiente dinero como para pagarlo-dijo sin parar de caminar de un lado a otro. _

_Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de París, habíamos venido porque ella tenía que acudir a la fashion week, pero nuestro vuelo de regreso se había retrasado un par de horas por el clima._

_-Estas salas de espera son salas de desesperación- dijo sentándose, por fin, junto a mí._

_-Eres tan sexy cuando te enojas-le respondí- además me encanta que me pases por enfrente sin parar ese hermoso culo._

_Su respuesta fue un golpe en mi brazo para después recargar la cabeza en mi hombro._

_-Sé que soy muy desesperada e impaciente, pero es que llevamos aquí cinco horas y tendremos que esperar dos más, estoy muriéndome de sueño y es tu culpa._

_-¿Mi culpa?_

_-Fuiste tú quien no me dejó dormir en toda la noche-sonreí, pues su comentario me trajo recuerdos de los que no me arrepentía. Kris se levantó de la silla y se sentó en mis piernas, se acomodó en mi regazo y se quedó dormida. La abrace y cuide de sus sueños las siguientes dos horas._

Los momentos que había pasado con ella solo me traían buenos recuerdos, aunque también había malos momentos todos ellos nos ayudaban a mejorar y hacer más fuerte nuestra relación.

A las seis de la tarde me encontraba abordando el avión. Le envié un mensaje a Tom para que me recogiera en cuanto llegara y así poder ir directamente a buscarla.

Hace unas horas me encontraba completamente dispuesto a continuar sin ella, algo de lo cual nunca estuve seguro, pero ahora era diferente.

Nosotros éramos Edward y Bella, por siempre sería solo el inicio.

Al recordar aquello una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

.

.

.

.

.

**Por fin se acabo el drama ;)**

***Justin Timberlake**  
****Rachel Mcadams**

**Las quiere...**  
**Rinat Woodgate**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8.**

_Finalmente he visto la luz, al fin me he dado cuenta que necesito tu amor.  
Vuelve a mí, cree en este sueño, vuelve y rescátame.  
Madness-Muse  
_

Kpov.

-Lo lamento pero aún no puedo darle el alta- repitió el doctor Stevens.

-No me importa si puede o no, quiero irme ahora- le dije sin parar de caminar por la habitación.

-Ha ingresado por intento de suicidio y hemos encontrado que no se alimenta con demasiada frecuencia lo que le ha provocado una anemia, que aunque no es muy grave debe preocuparle y viéndola actuar de esta manera comprenderá que no pedo dejarla ir.

-Lo que no entiende-hice una pausa y me detuve para mirarlo a los ojos- es que no le estoy preguntando si puedo o no irme, le estoy diciendo que me iré.

-No firmare la orden para que pueda abandonar el hospital- volvió a decirme.

-Los demandare, no pueden retenerme aquí por la fuerza- le grite al punto de la histeria y comenzando a llorar nuevamente. Chace se acercó a mí para consolarme.

-Firmaremos las responsivas que eximan de toda culpa al hospital, no tendrán ningún problema con nosotros y no los demandare por el incumplimiento del contrato de confidencialidad- dijo Ruth interviniendo en nuestra discusión- Así que vaya y firme esos papeles.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que había visto esa nota en la televisión y cada minuto que pasaba el dolor me asfixiaba un poco más.

-Iré a revisar que todo esté en orden, Jonh ha llegado y debemos preparar la salida para que no tengas que enfrentar a los paparazis- y al igual que el doctor abandono la habitación.

Un par de brazos trataba de contener los pedazos de mi corazón, pero yo lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba que me dijera que no la amaba, que se casaría conmigo y que nada más le importaba. Pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría, lo había perdido pero jamás podría dejarlo ir.

-Así que de esta forma se ve un suicida- me dijo- pensé que teniendo tanto dinero podrías pagar un hospital mejor, pero me equivoque. Y mírate no luces tan sola como Rob piensa.

Me aleje de los brazos de Chace y me gire para poder mirarla y comprobar que realmente estaba aquí. No podía creer que tuviera el descaro de venir.

-Sal o me veré forzado a sacarte- le dijo Chace antes que yo pudiera objetar algo.

-Chace, luces más amable de lo que en realidad eres, pero me temo que no es a ti a quién vengo a ver- se acercó a la cama y tomo asiento como si fuera una invitada- Pero mira nada más ¿Qué le ha sucedido al televisor?.

-Quiero que te vayas, ahora- le dije, verla me dificultaba más las cosas, estaba llorando patéticamente frente a la chica que se robaba al amor de mi vida.

-No lo hare sin decirte porque he venido- saco algo de su bolso y se paró frente a mí- Ha habido rumores de que Rob me ha dejado, pero quiero que sepas que no es así, ni tu ni nadie nos podrá separar.

-No son rumores, te ha dejado por que no te ama, el…

-¿Te ama a ti?-sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Y le has creído?, solo quería saber porque lo engañaste, al parecer obtuvo lo que quería. Estamos juntos y no puedes hacer nada en contra de eso.

Me tendió un sobre blanco, lo abrí y me encontré con la invitación de una boda a la que estaba cordialmente invitada.

-Sal ahora- Chace la tomo del brazo y la obligo a salir.

Aquel pedazo de papel era mi certificado de defunción. Caí de rodillas al suelo y comencé a llorar, me estaba ahogando y no podía cerrar la llave de agua para evitarlo. Ojala hubiera tomado el frasco completo de pastillas.

-Kristen- me dijo Chace intentando calmarme- vamos nena, todo estará bien.

Nada estaría bien, nada volvería a estar bien sin él.

Rpov.

Tres horas habían pasado desde que aborde el avión, ¿Por qué no avanzaba más rápido el tiempo? Estaba ansioso por arreglar todo entre nosotros, estaríamos juntos y esta vez sería para siempre, no permitiría que nada se interpusiera en nuestra felicidad, ni si quiera mi familia.

Ese era otro pequeño problema al que tendría que enfrentarme, mi madre la odiaba y jamás volvería a aceptarla y Lizzie, ella era la mejor amiga de Tahliah, quien al parecer era más importante que yo. Deje de pensar en eso, necesitaba dormir para poder tener las ideas claras, así que le pedí a la azafata una pastilla para dormir y un vaso de leche.

Soñaría con nuestro futuro, juntos todo sería perfecto.

Eran las once de la mañana con cinco minutos cuando aterrice en Londres, fui por mi equipaje y me apresure al estacionamiento en donde me esperaba Tom, al parecer los paparazis se habían enterado de mi regreso, esperaba salir sin complicaciones.

-Nuestro vampiro ha vuelto por su presa.

-He vuelto para recuperar a la razón de mi vida.

-Realmente eres cursi, por eso siempre tuviste mejores novias que yo. Aunque si lo pienso bien, fui yo quien conquisto a la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

-Tal vez del tuyo, porque en mi planeta la chica más hermosa es solo mía.

Tom era mi mejor amigo, si hay alguien que siempre me apoyaría, en las buenas y en las malas era él.

Subí las maletas al auto y partimos hacía su apartamento.

-Ha salido del hospital, trato de evitar a los paparazis pero no pudo, la esperaban por todas las salidas.-me dijo, sabía que no la dejarían en paz tan fácilmente.

-¿Algo más de lo que me haya perdido?- le pregunte.

-Al parecer un chico rubio la acosa- se burlaba de mí y en cuanto observo mi rostro comenzó a reír- vamos seguro que te ha visto en peores situaciones, mereces sufrir un poco.

-Me alegra que seas mi amigo.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, estaba demasiado nervioso incluso para charlar con Tom. Justo ahora a mi cerebro se le había ocurrido preguntar ¿Qué pasa si no quiere volver contigo?

-Y llegamos, ¿listo para la hoguera Sherlock?- me dijo Tom interrumpiendo mis pensamiento- Vamos tío, es la chica de tus sueños, por quien has esperado, a quien le has entregado tu virtud, no va a comerte.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiere volver conmigo?-le pregunte con voz dubitativa.

-Eso no pasará, te apuesto mis riñones a que ella se muere por que vuelvas junto a ella, te ama, ¿aún lo dudas?

No, no lo dudaba. Baje del auto sintiéndome más seguro que nunca.

Una lluvia interminable de flashes me ataco y miles de preguntas fueron hechas.

_¿Dejaste a Tahlia? ¿Te preocupas por Kristen? ¿Has vuelto por ella? ¿Vas a dejar a Tahliah por Kristen? ¿Sabes que sale con Chace? ¿Estás aquí por lo del suicidio? ¡Cuídate, te volverá a engañar!_

Pero no me importaba lo que dijeran, no me importaba lo que los demás pensaban, los únicos pensamientos que me importaban se encontraban a cinco pisos de distancia. Empuje a los paparazis y entre al edificio. Tome el ascensor y marque el número al que me dirigía.

En cuanto el ascensor se detuvo mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, mis manos sudaban y mi respiración se aceleró.

Llame a la puerta, espere un par de eternos minutos y alguien abrió, el maldito chico rubio que se estaba convirtiendo en una molesto grano en el trasero.

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto hostilmente.

-He venido a ver a Kristen, ¿podrías decirle que estoy aquí?

-Podría pero no lo hare, tu novia ya ha dicho lo suficiente. Ahora déjala en paz.

¿Mi novia?, mierda, al parecer Tahliah realmente no me lo dejaría tan fácil.

-Si tengo que darle explicaciones a alguien no es a ti, ¿podrías decirle que necesito verla?

Antes de que pudiera contestarme la puerta, que el chico mantenía ligeramente cerrada se abrió por completo y Ruth apareció. Y lucia demasiado molesta.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?, ¿no fui demasiado clara cuando te pedí que la dejaras en paz?- me grito, al parecer también quería asesinarme.

-Necesito hablar con ella-volví a repetir.

-Me encargare de que te borre para siempre de su vida, sé que no fue tu culpa, pero tampoco la de ella y lo sabes. No tenías que ser tan cruel-me grito.

-No sé de qué me hablas- le respondí, yo solo la quería a ella ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía?

Entro un momento y regreso con un sobre blanco y me lo dio. Al abrirlo supe porque querían mi cabeza, Tahliah era una maldita perra y me encargaría de hacerla pagar por esto.

-No me casare con ella, esto-le dije alzando la invitación que me había dado- no es real, acabo de volver de Los Ángeles y termine con ella una semana atrás. Ahora ¿podría hablar con Kristen por favor?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo una triste voz que venia del interior del apartamento.

-No puede verte, por favor vete-me pidió Ruth.

-No lo haré.

-¿Ruth?- pregunto titubeante.

Entonces apareció en la escena. Lucia más pálida y delgada que la última vez que la vi. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero lo que más me dolió fue verla tan vacía, tan rota.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le respondí.

Ella no respondió, solo me miraba y su mirada me hacía sentir completamente miserable. Se acercó unos pasos, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se acercaba a mí se detuvo.

-Vete por favor- me dijo con la voz entrecortada, pues había comenzado a llorar-solo vete yo…

Ni si quiera termino la frase, Chace se acercó a consolarla y Ruth trato de cerrar la puerta pero no se lo permití.

-No me iré, necesito hablar contigo.

-Robert, por favor vete- me dijo Ruth.

-No lo haré, no dejare que nadie más nos separe de nuevo, no dejare que nadie más arregle nuestros problemas.

Entre al apartamento pasando junto a Ruth y me acerque a ella, pero el chico se interpuso entre nosotros.

-Si debo que golpearte para que me dejes hablar con ella lo hare.- pero al parecer no le importaban mis amenazas porque una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Disfrutare romperte la cara- me dijo apartándose de Kristen.

-No, Chace no… Hablaré con él y después nos iremos- dijo Kristen y entonces me percate de las maletas que se encontraban por toda la estancia- tienes cinco minutos, déjenos solos por favor.

Cuando todos salieron me quede en silenció, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-No…-suspiró- no dirás nada.

-No sé por dónde comenzar. Sé que Tahliah te ha dado esa invitación, pero quiero que sepas que no me casare con ella, no la amo, ya te lo había dicho.- en cuanto pronuncie aquellas palabras levanto el rostro y me miro.

-Te lo dije, te amo a ti, ella no es nada, ¡nada!- me acerque a ella y coloque mis manos alrededor de su rostro, al hacerlo ella se estremeció y se alejó- he pasado una semana tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que no te amo, que no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Pero no lo he conseguido.

"Me he estado preguntando si seremos capaces de enfrentar los obstáculos que se nos presenten, me hubiera gustado que la respuesta fuera negativa, pero no lo es, si estamos juntos podremos con todo, con los paparazis, con mi familia, con los fans, con Tahliah, pero sobretodo…podremos con el hecho de que tal vez no podamos tener hijos.

Eso la hizo llorar aún más, odiaba verla llorar. Me acerque a ella y limpie sus lágrimas.

-Te amo tanto que nada más importa, sin ti no soy nada y no quiero ser nada. Te pertenezco a ti de la forma en que tú me perteneces a mí. Ahora lo único que puede separanos es el hecho de que tu no me quieras más en tu vida.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por varios minutos, nadie decía nada, ella solo me observaba, como si no creyera que estuviera aquí, como si esto fuera un sueño.

-¿Aún me amas?, ¿quieres pasar conmigo el resto de tu vida sabiendo lo que eso significa?- me pregunto.

-Jamás te dejare de amar, ¡jamás!, estamos destinados a amarnos, la única razón por la que aún estoy vivo es porque tu existes. Eres mi mundo entero, trate de olvidarte, no puedo negarlo, te lastime y he pagado un precio muy alto por eso, pero nunca dejaste de ser tú la razón de mi existencia.

Y entonces paso, se acercó a mí, coloco sus manos alrededor de mi rostro y me beso.

El tiempo volvía a detenerse, ahora solo nosotros existíamos, éramos una sola persona, mi corazón latía por ella y el suyo latía por mí.

* * *

.

.

_No crean que actualizo a cada rato porque no tengo nada que hacer, actualizo porque en cuanto acabo un capitulo tengo la enorme necesidad de ponerlo en linea. Además no son capítulos largos. Pero la proxima vez actualizare tal vez hasta el miércoles o jueves porque tengo un examen muy difícil el martes y no escribiré hasta entonces._

**Agradezco todos sus comentarios no saben cuanto al igual que sus favoritos y follows.**

**.**

**.**

**Después de la tormenta, no importa cuanta debacle haya dejado a su paso, siempre vendrá la calma.**

**En la relatividad del tiempo nos volveremos a encontrar.**

**Rinat Woodgate.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9.**

_Nuestro amor es eterno, si morimos, morimos juntos.  
Neutron star collision by Muse._

_._

_._

_._

_*Para el momento especial del capítulo les recomiendo escuchar Count me in de Early Winters, del soundtrack de The lucky one._

_._

_._

Kpov.

-¿Aún me amas?, ¿quieres pasar conmigo el resto de tu vida sabiendo lo que eso significa?- le pregunte.

-Jamás te dejare de amar, ¡jamás!, estamos destinados a amarnos, la única razón por la que aún estoy vivo es porque tu existes. Eres mi mundo entero, trate de olvidarte, no puedo negarlo, te lastime y he pagado un precio muy alto por eso, pero nunca dejaste de ser tú la razón de mi existencia.

Ya había dejado que la razón eligiera hace ocho años ahora dejaría ese trabajo a mi corazón.

Me acerque a él y lo bese.

Hace ocho años que no disfrutaba de aquel placer, hace ocho años que mi vida había entrado en pausa y había llegado el momento de continuar.

Recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido y dedicaría mi vida entera a ser feliz junto al único hombre que amaría.

Cuando nos separamos el me observo directamente a los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, estábamos comunicándonos sin palabras.

-Te amo.

-Creo que la palabra "amor" no es tan grande como lo que siento por ti- me respondió.

Era cierto, según estudios científicos y psicológicos el amor solo dura cuatro años en promedio y lo nuestro había ido en aumento con el paso del tiempo.

-Lamento mucho que Tahliah te haya lastimado con eso-me dijo señalando el sobre que ahora se encontraba en el suelo.

-Ahora jamás podrá volver a lastimarme, nadie podrá hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió reventando nuestra pequeña burbuja y Ruth no muy sorprendida apareció ante nosotros.

-Tengo que irme, he cancelado el vuelo. Recuerda que solo tienes libre hasta el próximo martes.-me dijo, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

-Al parecer no lo tendremos fácil- me dijo.

-Nunca ha sido fácil, pero tampoco imposible- le respondí.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa mi estómago pidió un poco de atención haciéndonos sonreír a ambos.

-Al parecer los papeles se han invertido- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- me gustaría decirte que he aprendido a cocinar, pero mi mayor cualidad sigue siendo pedir comida.

Fue mi turno de reír. Me sentía completamente feliz, estábamos continuando como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

-Me encanta verte sonreír- me dijo.

Y sonreí nuevamente.

.

La comida fue muy simple, una pizza de nuestra pizzería favorita.

-¿Es cierto que intentaste suicidarte?- me pregunto repentinamente mientras estábamos acurrucados en el sofá.

-No, solo quería dormir-suspire- quería dejar de sentirme vacía.

-Ruth me dijo que no era la primera vez que pasaban por esto- me dijo sentándose en el sofá y obligándome a hacerlo con él.

-No, no es la primera vez, pero no quiero hablar de ello, no ahora.- su expresión me dijo que no quería que evadiera el tema y no trataba de hacerlo, solo que no estaba preparada para eso.

-Te lo diré cuando esté preparada, cuando me sienta lista. Sé que hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar y decisiones que debemos tomar, pero ahora solo quiero que me abraces, que me digas cuánto me amas, que…

Ni siquiera me dejo terminar la frase y me beso. El beso fue lento y tierno, no teníamos prisa, solo queríamos disfrutar de estar juntos, de amarnos.

.

.

Me desperté repentinamente, estaba asustada, pero todos mis temores desaparecieron cuando sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Todo era tan perfecto ahora, que temía que pudiera desaparecer.

Me levante cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y me dirigí al baño, estaba tan feliz que podría morir en este instante.

Regrese a su lado unos minutos después y al parecer no había sido tan sutil pues había logrado despertarlo.

-Lamento haberte despertado.-me disculpe.

-Ven aquí- me dijo y abrió los brazos como invitación para que me acomodara a su lado- pensé que había sido un sueño cuando me desperté y no estabas a mi lado, pero después saliste por aquella puerta, luciendo completamente sexy con esa camiseta.

-Es tuya.

-Es nuestra.

Sonreí como una tonta entre sus brazos, lo amaba tanto. Antes de dormir me dio un beso en la frente como solía hacerlo y ambos nos perdimos en un mar de sueños.

Rpov.

Por fin había regresado al lugar a donde pertenecía, ahora estaba completo y jamás permitiría que nada nos volviera a separar.

-Buenos días- me dijo dándome un beso en la nariz.

-Aún estoy durmiendo- le respondí sin abrir los ojos.

-Se cómo despertarte, no lo olvides.-No lo había olvidado, así que la deje despertarme a su manera.

Me obligo a darme la vuelta hasta quedar viendo al techo, después se colocó a horcadas sobre mí y comenzó a besarme lentamente. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la imagen más hermosa que jamás haya visto: Kristen. No tenía una sola gota de maquillaje, su cabello era un desastre y sus ojos aún seguían un poco hinchados.

Le devolví el beso con mucha emoción y algo resurgió de entre las cenizas, el deseo y la pasión que existía entre nosotros.

Me enderece y comenzamos a besarnos con mayor insistencia, después de un rato nos separamos y solo me basto mirarla a los ojos para saber que ella también lo deseaba.

Le quite la playera lentamente dejándola en sus pantys negras y un brasier que hacia juego, era tan hermosa, su cuerpo era perfecto y delicado, su piel era tan suave como el terciopelo. La tome del rostro y comencé a besarla lentamente, estaba temblando, como si fuera la primera vez que estaríamos juntos.

Desabroche su sostén y sus pequeños senos quedaron expuestos, tenía los pezones endurecidos así que los tome entre mis manos y comencé a acariciarlos lentamente, obteniendo un par de gemidos como respuesta.

Me quito la playera de una forma demasiado torpe, lo que nos hizo reír a ambos y cuando noto que me había ejercitado el encantador sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente mientras yo acariciaba su espalda. Quería besar todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, quería hacerla mía de todas las maneras posibles.

La sujete fuertemente y me di la vuelta colocándola debajo de mí. Comencé a besar su cuello y fui descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos; succione delicadamente sus pezones a lo que ella respondió con dulces gemidos. Descendí lentamente y le di un beso a su pequeño ombligo para después quitarle sus pantys dejándola totalmente desnuda frente a mí.

-Eres hermosa- le dije, ella se sonrojo y me sonrió tímidamente.

Me deshice de mi pantalón y de mis boxers para dejar al descubierto mi erección, ella no dejaba de mirarme y gracias a eso sus mejillas aún seguían cubiertas por aquel precioso tono rojizo.

Me coloque encima de ella, acaricie una de sus largas piernas y poco a poco fui penetrándola. Ella arqueo su espalda cuando la penetre por completo y ambos soltamos varios gemidos.

-T-te he extrañado tanto- me dijo con la voz entrecortada por el momento.

-Jamás dejare que vuelvas a hacerlo, estaré siempre junto a ti-. Dicho esto comencé a embestirla lentamente haciéndola sisear de placer. Había pasado tantas noches añorando la complicidad de dos amantes al hacer el amor y ahora por fin la tenía de nuevo.

Estábamos al límite de todo, del deseo, del amor, de la vida, nuestro momento había comenzado y solo terminaría con la muerte.

-R-Roob…- gemía mi nombre una y otra vez mientras yo aumentaba el ritmo de mis estocadas.

-T-Te amo…-le dije besando sus labios desesperadamente.

Estaba a punto de estallar al igual que ella, así que comencé a acariciar su clítoris; sentirla moverse entre mis brazos me hacia el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra.

El orgasmo nos golpeó dejándonos una agradable sensación de paz y felicidad. Salí de ella y me recosté en la cama atrayéndola hacia mí para que descansara sobre mi pecho. Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos asimilando la enorme dicha que sentíamos.

.

Nos quedamos dormidos nuevamente, pero cuando desperté ella no se encontraba a mi lado, así que me levante y me puse mis boxers para poder ir a buscarla.

La encontré en la cocina, estaba tan inmiscuida en su trabajo que no me escucho llegar, así que me recargue del marco de la puerta y la observe como solía hacerlo.

Vestía únicamente mi playera, tenía el cabello recogido en un informal chongo, fue en este momento que recordé que ahora era rubia, el color le queda sensacional pero yo la prefería castaña. Después de observarla por más de cinco minutos, me acerque silenciosamente hacia ella y le rodee la cintura dándole un beso no tan inocente en su cuello.

-Me encanta verte cocinar.

-Lo que realmente te encanta es comerte mi comida.- Tenía razón amaba su comida.

-Te he preparado un rico omelette, pan francés y café- dijo entregándome una taza de la bebida que te acompaña fielmente por las mañanas. Aunque yo era ingles amaba el café.

-Si pretendes que me coma todo eso- le dije señalando la gran cantidad de comida que se encontraba sobre la barra de la cocina- perderé la figura que tanto te ha gustado.

Solo se encogió de hombros entre mis brazos y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Voy a ayudarte, el doctor me ha dicho que tengo anemia, así que debo reponer las energías perdidas- ¿anemia? Me pregunte, pero al parecer lo hice en voz alta porque ella me respondió.

-Algunas veces olvido alimentarme así que el resultado ha sido una anemia que aunque no sea algo grave debe preocuparme.

-Me encargare de alimentarte correctamente. –le respondí, ella se giró quedando de frente a mí y me beso castamente en los labios.

-Vamos que esto se enfriara- me dijo tomando el sartén en el que estaba trabajando y vaciando su contenido en los platos que se encontraban en la barra, los tomo, se dirigió al comedor y los coloco en la mesa, se giró hacia donde me encontraba y me dijo- mi mayor cualidad sigue siendo cocinar- me guiño el ojo y se sentó para comenzar a disfrutar del desayuno.

Me senté junto a ella y comenzamos a comer del mismo plato.

-Tenemos tantas cosas de las que ocuparnos- me dijo mientras yo masticaba el delicioso pan francés que había preparado.

-Esto esta riquísimo, extrañaba tanto tu comida-le respondí cambiando momentáneamente de tema. Era cierto debíamos ocuparnos de tantas cosas, pero la más importante en mi lista era ¿seguiríamos manteniendo nuestra relación en secreto como siempre?

Si era sincero conmigo mismo, yo quería gritárselo a los cuatro vientos, tomarla de la mano aunque hubiera cien mil paparazis siguiéndonos, hablar sobre ella en las entrevistas, acompañarla a la alfombra roja y que ella me acompañara a mí, no quería volver a esconderme nunca más.

-¿Quieres que lo nuestro siga siendo un secreto a voces?- le pregunte, al parecer esto le sorprendió porque casi se ahoga con el café. Después de recuperarse comenzó a jugar con lo poco de omelette que quedaba en el plato.

-No, no quiero privarme de decir que ahora me perteneces, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que jamás te deje de amar. Estoy harta de seguirme escondiendo y seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti.

-¿Estas completamente segura?- era una respuesta que yo esperaba escuchar, pero no quería que lo hiciera solo por mí, quería que ella también lo deseara.

Se puso de pie y se sentó en mis piernas, me beso tiernamente en los labios y me dijo.

-Estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti y nadie podrá quitarme el placer de decir que eres mío.

-Te amo- fue mi respuesta.

.

Después del desayuno fregué los trastes mientras Kristen tomaba una ducha, quería unirme a ella pero en cuanto revise mi celular mis intenciones fueron completamente tiradas al caño.

Tenía demasiadas llamadas perdidas de mi mamá, lo cual me asusto y la llame inmediatamente, ¿Qué habría pasado?

-¿Hola?- me respondió, supuse que como siempre había contestado sin revisar de quien era la llamada.

-¿Mamá, están todos bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? Tengo casi cien llamadas tuyas.

-Y al parecer estabas demasiado ocupado que no pudiste responder ni una- su tono de voz me tranquilizo, estaba molesta lo cual significaba que todo estaba bien.

-Sí, estaba ocupado con…

-Estas con ella ¿cierto?

-Sí

-Has vuelto con ella sin importarte que vas a casarte con Tahliah…

-No, sabes que termine mi relación con Tahliah, que la deje y por lo tanto no voy a casarme- le dije interrumpiéndola. ¿Cómo era posible que mi madre siguiera creyendo eso, acaso no había sido lo suficientemente claro cuando le dije que ya no la amaba?

-¿Así que vas a casarte con Kristen?, al parecer no aprendiste la lección, ella solo quiere pasar el rato contigo, tarde o temprano volverá a engañarte.

-Sé que no estás de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero no voy a cambiarla solo para que no estés molesta conmigo. La amo y no la volveré a dejar.

-Entonces tendrás que elegir entre tu familia y ella.

-Supongo que ya tienes mi respuesta- le dije y colgué.

Me recosté en la cama y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, mi madre estaba siendo demasiado infantil, era mi jodida vida y yo podía elegir con quien ser feliz. Lo que más me dolía de su comportamiento y el de Lizzie era que apoyaban a todos menos a mí.

-No quiero que te alejes de tu familia por mi culpa-me dijo Kristen, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba recargada en la puerta del baño de su habitación.

-Yo sé lo que es estar lejos de tus padres y tus hermanos y no quiero que pases por eso.

-Ven aquí- le dije y estire mi mano invitándola a acercarse, en cuanto estuvo junto a mí la jale obligándola a recostarse a mi lado y ella me abrazo fuertemente.

-Mi madre solamente está molesta, piensa que aun soy su niño pequeño y quiere que siga sus órdenes, pero soy un hombre enamorado y ella tendrá que aceptarlo.

Se quedó en silencio, no sabía que había pasado con su familia, pero era algo que la afectaba mucho. Cuando la conocí fui recibido en una familia unida y llena de amor pero al parecer eso había cambiado radicalmente.

-Qué te parece si vamos a la Isla, por lo que te dijo Ruth, debes regresar a grabar hasta el martes por lo que tenemos este fin de semana libre- le propuse rompiendo el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos, no quería que estuviera triste solo quería hacerla feliz.

-Me encantaría regresar, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy ahí- me dijo con la voz cargada de melancolía. Yo había visitado aquella Isla siempre que quería recordarla-Dime ¿estuviste ahí con ella?

Entendía el porqué de su pregunta, había visitado lugares especiales para nosotros con Tahliah, algo de lo que me arrepentía, pero jamás había tenido el valor de llevarla a la Isla, sabía que en cuanto pusiera un pie en ese lugar a su lado irremediablemente me daría cuenta que la única mujer en mi vida era Kristen.

-No, ese lugar solo nos pertenece a nosotros- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios tan pronto esas palabras salieron de mi boca, su respuesta fue un amoroso beso.

-Si Carlisle pudo comprarle una Isla a Esme yo también podría comprarte una a ti- le dije en un tono muy serio.

-Y a mí me encantaría que lo hicieras.

.

.

.

**Qué lindo es el amor ¿no creen?**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre mil gracias por leer la historia.**

**En la relatividad del tiempo volveremos a encontrarnos.**

**Las quiere.**

**R.W.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Diez**

_Un largo viaje podría terminar en llamas o en el paraíso._

_Style-Taylor Swift_

**Rpov.**

Habíamos armado un gran plan de escape, Tom nos esperaría en la puerta de emergencia y nos llevaría a la estación de Waterloo en donde tomaríamos el tren a Portsmouth. En Portsmouth tomaríamos el ferri directo a la Isla de Wight.

Este día había comenzado catastróficamente, nos quedamos dormidos así que justo ahora estábamos haciendo las maletas pues Tom llegaría en dos horas y aun no estábamos listos.

-No dejare que vuelvas a convencerme de quedarme despierta hasta tarde-me dijo Kristen mientras doblaba unos jeans dentro de la maleta.

-No tuve que rogar demasiado- le respondí y antes de que pudiera contestarme el timbre sonó, así que me levante de la cama, en donde me encontraba, y me dirigí a abrir.

Era Ruth y no parecía muy contenta.

-Llama a Nick tenemos mucho que hablar- me dijo sin mirarme siquiera y se dirigió directamente a la habitación en donde se encontraba Kristen y yo fui detrás de ella.

-¿Te vas?- fue lo primero que le dijo.

-Hola Ruth, como estas- le respondió mi novia tratando de ser graciosa, algo que a Ruth no le gusto. Lo único que hizo fue arrojas el montón de revistas que traía en las manos y de las cuales no me había percatado.

Kristen dejo a un lado la ropa que estaba guardando, tomo una revista y leyó la portada, cuando termino me miro y supe que algo no estaba bien, así que me acerque a la cama y comencé a leer las demás.

¡Mierda!

**People**

_Robsten is Back: Al parecer el teatrito que se ha montado Stewart sobre un supuesto intento de suicidio ha hecho que RPatz vuelva a su lado._

_¿Confirmamos que es una rompe-hogares?_

**USWeekly**

_FKA está devastada._

Era el titular de la revista acompañado de una fotografía donde se veía a Tahliah llorando y siendo consolada por Lizie.

_Al parecer nuestra famosa cantante se ha quedado sin novio. Fuentes cercanas al actor Robert Pattinson confirman que ha roto su compromiso con ella para volver al lado de Stewart. ¿Quién diría que nuestra vampiresa sacaría los colmillos para destruir otro matrimonio?_

¿Destruir otro matrimonio? Ni siquiera estábamos casados.

**Life Style**

_Los Pattinson consuelan a Tahlia (FKA)._

_Al parecer la familia de Robert ha tomado un bando en esta nueva guerra._

Mi madre y Lizie consolando a Tahliah en Tea's, una cafetería en el centro de Londres, era lo que me mostraba esta revista. Al parecer era la única que decía algo verdadero, mi familia había elegido y esa elección no me incluía a mí.

**Cuore**

_Con el vestido colgado en el armario._

_Así es como se ha quedado Fka Twigs después de enterarse que su prometido la estaba engañando con la rompe-hogares más famosa de Hollywood, su ex novia Kristen Stewart._

**Famous**

_Crawford, Hoult y Pattinson los amores de Kristen Stewart._

_Y es que al parecer esta tierna chica no se conforma con uno._

En la portada de esta revista se veían fotos de todos los mencionados abandonando el apartamento de Kristen. ¿Nicholas estuvo aquí?

**In Touch**

_Ni tan buena ni tan pura después de todo… ¡LA HISTORIA SE REPITE!_

En la portada de esta revista se encontraba una foto del 2012 y una en donde Tahliah y yo aparecíamos besándonos en la playa. Pero el artículo era mucho peor.

_FKA Twigs ha utilizado la misma frase que Liberty Ross para anunciar su rompimiento con Pattinson, la razón: Kristen Stewart. Al parecer Kristen no puede ver que alguien sea feliz a su alrededor y es que tal como lo hizo con Rupert Sanders y su matrimonio ahora ha estropeado el compromiso entre Pattinson y Twigs._

_Pero si hay algo de lo que debe cuidarse Robert es de Kristen, pues en canto se aburra volverá a engañarlo._

Deje las revistas en la cama, ¿Cómo podían ponerla a ella como la culpable de todo?

-Llamare a Nick- les dije a ambas. Ruth se encontraba dando vueltas como león enjaulado en la habitación y Kristen se había sentado en la cama abrazando sus piernas, lucia tan triste como hace dos días.

-Hay algunas cosas que debemos arreglar, te pondré en altavoz- le dije a Nick.

-Pensé que tardarías más en llamarme- me dijo y acto seguido coloque el altavoz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer?- nos preguntó Ruth a Kristen y a mí.

¿Qué era lo mejor que podíamos hacer? ¿Dar un comunicado? ¿Una entrevista?

-N-No lo sé- fue la triste respuesta de Kristen.

-Primero necesitamos saber si van a seguir manteniendo su relación en secreto o dejaran de esconderse- fue lo que dijo Nick.

-No queremos seguir ocultando-respondió Kristen muy segura, algo que me hizo muy feliz.

-¿Has hablado con Tahliah?-me pregunto Nick- si no es así debes hacerlo para que coordinemos lo que cada uno dirá.

-No hablare con ella, le di la opción de terminar esto de forma amigable pero lo ha rechazado, así que ahora no me importa lo que pase con su vida. Si quiere pelear eso haremos.

-Y eso nos lleva a…-dijo Ruth dirigiéndose a mí.

-Kristen y yo iremos a la Isla de Wight, dejaremos que sigan especulado y si alguien toma fotografías de nosotros este fin de semana no nos importara. Tengo una entrevista con Ellen en un par de semanas y cuando me pregunte por el tema le aclarare todo- no sabía si era lo correcto o no pero nadie nos arruinaría este fin de semana.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Kristen?-preguntó Nick.

Antes de responder nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, ella tampoco sabía si era lo correcto, pero esta vez nos equivocaríamos juntos.

-Si.

-Bien, entonces preparare a John para lo que se viene los próximos días, Robert debes llamar a Dean y pedirle que venga esto nos va a llevar al ojo del huracán nuevamente.-nos dijo Ruth tomando sus cosas, no estaba muy convencida pero sabíamos que no objetaría nada, siempre nos dejaba tomar nuestras decisiones y cuando nos metíamos en problemas gracias a ellas arreglaba todo.

-Te llamare en un par de horas Ruth para que nos coordinemos-le dijo Nick- si algo llega a salirse de control enviare a Dean directamente a la Isla. Ahora debo colgar tengo una reunión en diez minutos.- y colgó.

-Creo que yo también me iré, por favor no golpeen a nadie, no canten ebrios en un bar y no graben un sex-tape- se acercó a Kristen y le dio un abrazo, ella era como su segunda madre-Te quiero, cuídate.- Se acercó a mí y me dijo cuídala y se fue.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte a Kristen cuando estuvimos solos y me senté a su lado tomándola de la mano.

-No es la primera vez que me llaman zorra o rompe-hogares, pero no es algo bonito o a lo que me haya acostumbrado- su voz era triste.

-Lo lamento, si hubiera actuado de otra manera tal vez…-no me dejo continuar y coloco su dedo sobre mis labios para callarme.

-No es tu culpa, la prensa siempre va a inventar cosas y debemos ignorarlas o realmente termiran jodiendonos.

Estaba de acuerdo con ella pero era muy difícil pasar por alto el que llamen zorra a tu novia cuando quien hizo las cosas mal eras tú.

-Tomás llegara en quince minutos démonos prisa- me dijo levantándose rápidamente y terminando las maletas.

**Kpov.**

Tomás al igual que todo caballero Ingles llego cinco minutos antes.

-Vaya ustedes sí que saben crean controversia- nos dijo tan pronto nos subimos al auto.

-No por nada soy más famoso que tú- le dijo Robert.

-Claro- bufo Tom- Me alegra mucho que estén juntos de nuevo, te ves muy bien para haber intentado suicidarte- dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-No trataba de suicidarme ¿acaso no has leído las revistas? Me lo invente todo para que él-señale a Rob- volviera conmigo.

-Al menos no lo han tomado tan mal como antes- nos dijo Tomás y arranco el auto. Cuando pasamos por enfrente del edificio donde se encontraba mi apartamento nos dimos cuenta de que realmente habíamos causado todo un drama, había más de veinte paparazis haciendo guardia en la entrada principal, solo esperaba que no me echarán del lugar.

-¿Has visto a alguien de mi familia?- le preguntó Robert a Tom.

Antes de responder me miro por el espejo retrovisor y yo le regale una sonrisa invitándolo a continuar, aunque no estaba preparada para escuchar el odio que sentían los amigos y familiares de Robert hacia mí no dejaría que eso fuera un obstáculo para nosotros. Ahora que lo había recuperado no dejaría que nada lo alejara otra vez de mí.

-Tus hermanas estaban en mi casa cundo salió el reportaje donde aparecías volviendo de Nueva York y yendo directamente a su apartamento. Se volvieron locas y comenzaron a pelear, Lizie salió corriendo a consolar a su amiga y Victoria dijo "por fin ha dejado a ese esperpento, ya era hora"- Tom imito el tono de Victoria lo que me hizo reír- Sienna dijo que eras un idiota, bueno y como supongo no leíste ninguno de los mensajes que te enviamos te los resumiré. Todos creen que eres un idiota pero les alegra que seas feliz de nuevo.

"En cuanto a ti- dijo dirigiéndose directamente a mí- prepárate para pasar momentos incomodos a nuestro lado, no están muy contentos contigo, pero Marlowe te manda saludos, al parecer extraña a su tía favorita.

Bueno no era algo que me sorprendiera, cuando Robert y yo terminamos en el 2013 nuestros amigos se separaron rotundamente. Con los únicos del Britt que había tenido contacto eran con Sienna, Tom y con Marcus.

.

Cuando llegamos a la estación Waterloo nos sorprendimos de no encontrar a ningún paparazi, al parecer aún no se enteraban de nuestros planes.

-Tengo hambre- me dijo Rob cinco minutos después de haber abordado el tren. No teníamos asientos de primera clase pues queríamos pasar desapercibidos y ser dos personas normales, además el viaje no era tan largo una hora con treinta minutos. Abrí mi bolso y le ofrecí una bolsa cuyo contenido era un emparedado de pollo y queso, su favorito, y un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-¿Cuándo preparaste esto?-estaba sorprendido, pero yo lo conocía demasiado bien, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando viajábamos, antes de abordar le preguntaba si tenía hambre y decía que no, una vez que estábamos en el avión mágicamente se le abría el apetito.

-Mientras te bañabas y si aún no te has preguntado porque pesa tanto tu mochila, la respuesta es que te ha tocado cargar las bebidas-y es que había puesto ahí un par de botellas de agua y zumo.

-Eres perfecta mujer- me dijo masticando lentamente el emparedado.

-¿En qué hotel nos hospedaremos?- le pregunte, él se había encargado de reservar el lugar en donde estaríamos este fin de semana y aun no quería decirme de que lugar se trataba.

-Buen intento el de distraerme con la comida, pero es una sorpresa y lo sabrás hasta que hayamos llegado- me dijo dándome un tierno y casto beso en los labios, que se habían fruncido por su respuesta.

-¿A qué hora horneaste este pastel?- me pregunto, pues había devorado el emparedado en tiempo record y ahora estaba comiéndose la rebana de su pastel favorito.

-Lo tenía guardado, lo cocine la semana pasada- le respondí restándole importancia al asunto.

-A ti no te gusta este pastel ¿Por qué lo cocinaste?- me pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-Siempre lo cocino cuando te extraño, el olor me recuerda a ti y el sabor a los besos que me dabas en agradecimiento.

Y me beso, realmente extrañaba sus besos sabor chocolate.

-Disculpen- nos interrumpió la voz de una niña. Robert y yo nos separamos automáticamente-¿Ustedes son Edward y Bella?- nos preguntó.

Tenía entre trece y catorce años, vestía una playera que decía Twilight con letras blancas. Era extraño la saga había terminado hace ocho años cuando ella seguramente tenía cinco o seis años.

-Bueno técnicamente si, si somos nosotros- le contesto Rob y yo solamente sonreí. Ella también sonrió y al parecer estaba a punto de gritar pero se controló bastante bien.

Entonces saco de su pequeña mochila un libro, Amanecer, y una pluma roja y nos dijo

-¿Me pueden dar un autógrafo?- realmente estaba emocionada.

-Claro- respondí enderezándome y tomando el libro y la pluma-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte para anotarlo.

-Clarisa- me respondió. "Para clarisa, a quien el destino nos ha dado la dicha de conocer, xxx Kristen Stewart" fue lo que escribí en la primera página del libro, después se lo pase a Robert y lo firmo agregándole "Con mucho amor Robert Pattinson" y se lo entregamos.

Ella lo tomo rápidamente para ver que era lo que habíamos puesto, al parecer le gusto porque se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, después comenzó a repetir gracias muchas gracias.

-¿Podemos tomarnos una foto? Si no lo hago nadie va a creerme ¡por favor, por favor!

-Claro- le dijo Robert, Clarisa saco su teléfono y cuando iba a colocarse junto a nosotros Rob la detuvo- No la subirás a Facebook o Instagram o Tumblr o Twitter ¿Verdad?- y al ver que no respondía comenzó a reírse- Es una broma ven aquí.

Nos tomamos la fotografía y después de darnos las gracias veinte veces más nuestra pequeña fan se fue a su asiento.

-Pobre Clarisa la has dejado atónita.

-Podría haber hecho que se desmayara- me respondió- ya sabes pude haberla besado.

Y reí a carcajadas.

.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando llegamos a Portsmouth, el ferri partiría en veinte minutos así que tan pronto salimos de la estación tomamos un taxi para dirigirnos al puerto.

Amaba viajar a la Isla por dos motivos, el primero era que amaba esa isla y el segundo que me encantaban los viajes en Ferri. Podías permanecer durante todo el viaje en la cubierta, o ir a comer algo en la cafetería o sentarte simplemente a relajarte con el movimiento de las olas.

-Debemos comprar un yate- le dije a Robert, estábamos en la cubierta disfrutando del viento golpear nuestros rostros.

-Podríamos llamarlo Robsten, ya sabes, para pasar desapercibidos.

-Claro, tal vez podríamos pintarlo con un bonito color neón.

-Me encantaría- me respondió. Se acercó a mí y me acorralo entre su cuerpo y la barandilla- Podría comprarte la luna si pudiera- me susurro al oído y después me beso, y no fue un beso tierno y corto, fue un beso.

Acariciaba suavemente mis labios con los suyos, nuestra respiración era entrecortada y los latidos de nuestros respectivos corazones se habían sincronizados. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad y un segundo nos separamos, esperamos a que nuestros respiros volvieran a la normalidad y me dio otro fugaz beso.

-Te amo- dijimos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a reír.

.

A las cuatro de la tarde desembarcamos, Robert cargo con todas las maletas dejándome solamente una que no pesaba demasiado y se dirigió al estacionamiento del puerto.

-¿Has rentado un auto?- le pregunte sorprendida.

-Es mío, lo deje aquí hace un par de semanas.

-¿Por qué tienes un auto aquí?

-Porque no dejas de hacer preguntas y te subes, creo que comenzara a llover y no quiero congelarme.

Me subí al auto y nos dirigimos, bueno a donde quiera que fuera. No volví a decir nada, estaba demasiado concentrada tratando de encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas.

No nos quedaríamos en el centro de la Isla deduje cuando Robert tomo la desviación que nos llevaba a la playa. Después de veinte minutos volvió a tomar otra desviación que nunca habíamos tomado, excepto cuando…

¿Has comprado la casa que esta junto al faro en la playa?- le grite completamente sorprendida.

-Contigo nada puede ser una sorpresa cierto- me miro frunciendo el ceño- la compre hace tres años y Nick se encargó de que la repararan, he venido en algunas ocasiones, por eso también tengo este auto.

Diez minutos después aparcó frente a una hermosa casa de madera. Baje del auto y me quede inmóvil frente a ella. Era blanca, tenía una enorme puerta de cristal y un porche con un columpio, el camino que nos guiaba a la puerta era de piedras de tonalidades grises. Se encontraba a cincuenta metros de la orilla del mar, tenía una vista increíble y la luz del faro se reflejaba en los cristales provocando un hermoso efecto.

-Debemos entrar mi hermosa dama, el cielo está a punto de caerse a pedazos- me dijo Robert cargándome como lo había hecho en Amanecer, en la luna de miel. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del momento en que había dejado las maletas en el porche y abierto la puerta.

Me recostó en el sofá que se encontraba en el living y me beso dulcemente.

-Es hermosa- le dije abrazándolo por cuello.

-Tu eres hermosa, la casa solamente se ve hermosa cuando tu estas en ella. He venido demasiadas veces y solo era una lujosa construcción, ahora que estamos juntos es nuestro hogar, nuestro pequeño paraíso.

.

.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, siento que esta vez me tarde mucho en actualizar pero estuve cerrando el semestre en la universidad. Obtuve muy buenos resultados lo que me pone muy feliz. Ahora podre regresar a casa con mi familia para tener unas merecidas vacaciones.**

**He recibido muchos reviews con el ultimo capitulo, así que quisiera agradecerles infinitamente a todas por sus comentarios.**

**Espero poder hacer los capítulos más largos, lo he intentado pero créanme no me salen y eso me frustra, así que aunque sean pequeños ya saben que no tardo demasiado en actualizar.**

**Gracias por dedicar a esta historia una porción de su tan valioso tiempo, muchas gracias.**

***Consulte el nombre de las revistas en internet, no sé si todas se publican en Londres o no pero si en E.U.A.**

****Todos quisiéramos ser la pequeña Clarisa cierto.**

**¿Están listas para pasar un fin de semana en la Isla de Wight?**

**.**

**En la relatividad del tiempo nos volveremos a encontrar.  
Saludos.**

**Rinat.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

_Las luces se apagan, en el momento que nos encontramos y perdemos.  
Solo quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida.  
Wings by Birdy_

**Rpov.**

Era hermosa, no podía creer lo afortunado que era teniéndola a mi lado.

-Tu eres hermosa, la casa solamente se ve hermosa cuando tu estas en ella. He venido demasiadas veces y solo era una lujosa construcción, ahora que estamos juntos es nuestro hogar, nuestro pequeño paraíso.

La tome en brazos nuevamente y me dirigí a la habitación, cuando entre encendí las luces y la baje de mis brazos.

Se quedó mirando la enorme cama blanca que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, era como la que yo "destruí" en Brasil.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunte abrazando su cintura y colocando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Ella se giró y nos miramos fijamente, sabía que era lo que estaba pensando…

_-Este lugar es increíble, hace mucho calor pero me encanta- le dije a Kristen recostándome en la cama._

_Estábamos en la locación donde grabaríamos la luna de miel, estábamos atrapados por el huracán que había golpeado las costas brasileñas. Tanto el equipo de producción como notros nos quedaríamos aquí y al momento de repartir los lugares para dormir ellos muy amablemente nos cedieron la que sería la recamara nupcial._

_-Amo esta cama- me dijo Kristen recostándose junto a mí.- tal vez pueda comprarla cuando terminemos de grabar._

_-¿Has leído el libreto?- le dije y ella me devolvió una mirada poco agradable._

_-Sé que la destruirás, okay, pero aun puedo comprarla ya te encargaras tú de arreglarla._

_-¿Qué tal si probamos cuan resistente es?- le dije sugestivamente._

_-Si no fueras tan ruidoso tal vez aceptaría tu propuesta, pero ya bastante sufriré con que me vean medio desnuda y controlándome para que en verdad no terminemos consumando nuestra boda falsa._

_-Eso es lo que odiare de estas escenas, tenerte como lo haré y no poder hacerte mía._

_Se levantó para subirse a horcadas sobre mí, creo que le encantaba estar sobre mí porque siempre que teníamos nuestros momentos terminábamos en esta posición._

_-Prométeme que me compraras una cama igual a esta y que la colocaras en casa, que pasaremos momentos increíbles en ella, y si tienes suerte engendraremos ahí a nuestros hijos._

El recuerdo tenía un final triste, su mirada me dijo que lo recordaba, ahora esa era una remota posibilidad.

-Lamento no poder cumplir mi parte del trato- me dijo y una pequeña lágrima resbalo de la comisura de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

No la deje continuar, coloque mis manos alrededor de su rostro y la bese, ella me correspondió. El ambiente se había cargado de sensualidad y pasión, convertiría este triste momento en uno apasionado.

Me deshice de su sudadera y la deje caer al piso. Comencé a besarla en el cuello y ella se estremeció. Levanto sus brazos para que pudiera quitarle la ajustada playera negra que vestía y se quedó simplemente con su hermoso sostén negro, amaba ese color y el contraste que tenía con su piel blanca. Me arrodille frente a ella besando su vientre, descendiendo hasta la orilla de sus jeans, le quite los zapatos y baje lentamente su pantalón.

Alce la vista para poder ver la expresión en su rostro, estaba sonrojada aunque no hacía calor y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse al igual que su corazón.

Continúe los besos donde los había dejado, descendiendo lentamente hasta su centro y pude notar que estaba comenzando a sentirse más acalorada en partes específicas de su anatomía; solamente deposite un casto beso en su clítoris, encima de sus bragas negras -al parecer ella esperaba que algo pasara esta noche-, al sentir mis labios contra su punto de placer gimió, y gimió de frustración en cuanto me levante para besarla fuertemente en los labios.

-Yo también puedo jugar sucio- me susurro sensualmente.

**Kpov**.

Lo tome de los hombros para arrojarlo contra la cama y me subí a horcadas sobre él. Comencé a besarlo lenta pero intensamente. Le quite la camisa con algo de dificultad y acaricie su ejercitado y marcado pecho con la yema de mis dedos, los cuales se encontraban fríos por el clima.

Después de disfrutar un poco de la vista comencé a besarlo en el cuello, descendiendo lentamente hasta su abdomen. Me baje de su regazo y comencé a desabrocharle los pantalones lenta y tranquilamente.

-Mierda nena ¿podrías ir más rápido?- me dijo, estaba comenzando a frustrarse al igual que yo hace unos minutos, pero lo haría sufrir un poco más.

Quitarle los pantalones me llevo más tiempo del que pensé pues no había quitado sus zapatos con anterioridad. Después lentamente tome el resorte de sus boxers azules y comencé a jugar con el mientras depositaba besos mariposa sobre la hermosa y bien marcada uve de sus caderas. Robert era hermoso y demasiado sexy para el bienestar de cualquiera.

Los pequeños gemidos que salían de sus labios me aseguraban que estaba disfrutándolo de una manera demasiado frustrante, así que le quite los boxers de manera rápida dejando al descubierto su enorme erección.

La punta de su pene relucía debido al líquido pre seminal, así que la acaricie lentamente con mi dedo índice ganándome varios gemidos. Sin poder contener más el deseo que sentía por este hombre comencé a succionar con mi boca la punta de su miembro, lenta e intensamente.

-Dios…eres…ahhh- ni si quiera podía pensar con coherencia.

El deseo nos estaba consumiendo a ambos, el ambiente frío debido al clima comenzó a cargarse de pasión y deseo, la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos estaba subiendo como la espuma.

Saque su miembro de mi boca y volví a subirme a su regazo y mis labios fueron directamente a los suyos. Sus manos aprisionaron mi cuerpo mientras subían y bajaban por mi espalda deteniéndose en mi trasero para acariciarlo y apretarlo. No deje de mover mi pelvis contra la suya lo que provoco que ambos gimiéramos sin romper el beso.

Después de unos minutos mordió mi labio inferior.

-Me encantan estos juegos de placer, pero no lo soporto más- me susurro al oído con la voz ronca por el deseo, lo que hizo aumentar mi libido a niveles desconocidos. Ni siquiera me quito los pantys solamente los hizo a un lado y me penetro con urgencia ganándose un gran gemido de mi parte.

La forma en la que me llenaba me hacía sentir completamente perdida por el placer. Comenzó a moverse lenta pero decididamente, mi piel estaba completamente erizada por el deseo así que comencé a moverme más rápido, la frustración solo lo hacía mucho más excitante.

Desabrocho mi sostén dejando libres mis pequeños senos, comenzó a morder no tan delicadamente mis endurecidos pezones lo que provoco que comenzara a cabalgarlo más rápido. Estaba volviéndome loca.

-Más… rápido…ahhh…ahhh…ahhh- mis gemidos salían en pequeños y excitantes susurros.

-Estas tan húmeda y apretada- susurro aumentando sus embestidas, estaba derritiéndome, necesitaba controlarme o realmente explotaría. Comencé, instintivamente a contraer mi vagina a su alrededor.

-Mier...mierda…¿dónde… aprendiste…eso?- pregunto entrecortadamente por la situación.

Ni siquiera pude contestar, aumento el ritmo de sus estocadas y yo comencé a cabalgarlo, lo que provoco que las penetraciones fueran más profundas y al cabo de un par de minutos sentí como el orgasmo me golpeaba, orgasmo que fue intensificado por el caliente líquido que el vertía dentro de mí.

.

Desperté sintiéndome completamente relajada, habías pasado una noche maravillosa, pero ahora me encontraba hambrienta gracias a demasiada actividad física.

Robert seguía completamente dormido a mi lado, estaba cubierto únicamente por un delgado edredón blanco, lucia demasiado sexy. Había estado asistiendo al gimnasio, tenía los músculos marcados y la edad le sentaba de maravilla. Tome la playera que le había quitado la noche anterior y me la puse -aún conservaba su aroma- para dirigirme a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

No me costó trabajo encontrarla y me había vuelto a sorprender. No era muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña, tenía las medidas perfectas y todo el instrumental era metálico. Sonreí por ese detalle, él había comprado esta casa para nosotros, solamente para nosotros. Era nuestro hogar, nuestro pequeño paraíso.

Salí de mis ensoñaciones y me dirigí a abrir el refrigerador, estaba literalmente muriendo de hambre. Volví a sorprenderme pues este estaba vacío, ¡mierda!

**Rpov.**

-¡Robert, Robert, despierta!- me grito Kristen pero yo no quería abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado cómodo y no quería moverme.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron telas cayendo sobre mi cara de una forma poco sutil.

-Vamos cariño, el refrigerador está vacío y muero de hambre.-hizo una pausa y suspiro -Estoy tan hambrienta que me bebería tu sangre justo ahora- su comentario me hizo reír. Abrí los ojos y la encontré completamente vestida al pie de la cama, lucia acelerada y sus labios aún estaban hinchados debido a los besos de anoche.

-La cama ha sobrevivido- ella frunció el ceño, tal vez porque no esperaba esa respuesta o tal vez porque no demostré ninguna intención por levantarme y vestirme.

-¿Esperabas que no lo hiciera?-me pregunto- pero lo discutiremos en el auto ahora vístete.

.

Me estacione frente a nuestra cafetería favorita, aunque Kristen cocinaba la mayor parte del tiempo nos encantaba comer en lugares sencillos y tradicionales como este.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que se encontraban alejadas de las ventanas, lo que nos daba mayor privacidad y tranquilidad, no pretendíamos escondernos, simplemente queríamos un desayuno tranquilo.

Ordenamos unas tostadas, pan francés, bacon, huevos estrellados y dos tazas humeantes de café.

-Realmente tenías hambre- le dije a Kristen al ver como la comida desaparecía rápidamente de su plato.

-Bueno, no cenamos ni cominos nada ayer y con todo el ejercicio que realizamos es normal.- me dijo y siguió disfrutando de su pan francés.

-Me quiero quedar en esta isla por siempre- me dijo después de un rato- sin paparazis, ni fama, solo contigo.

-Podremos hacerlo en algún tiempo, pero antes de desaparecer a tu lado, debemos casarnos, terminar nuestros proyectos y avisar a nuestras familias para que no se vuelvan locas.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- me pregunto completamente atónita.

-Quiero hacerte mía en todas las formas posibles, lo único que me detiene de no colocar un hermoso anillo de compromiso en tu dedo es el hecho de aún no haber obtenido la bendición de tus padres.

-Entonces supongo que te llevara algún tiempo, deberás viajar a Brasil para hablar con mi padre y a Nueva York para ver a mi madre.- me respondió poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Me contaras que paso con ellos?- le pregunte.

-Cuando se separaron aparecieron ciertas inconformidades por parte de ambos, fue entonces que descubrimos algunos problemas que no creíamos que tenían. Mi padre quería arreglarlo, tratar que funcionara, pero mi madre le dijo que era demasiado tarde, incluso dijo que comenzaba a sentirse atraída por alguien más.

"Y era cierto, al parecer una chico de unos 35 años comenzaba a llamar su atención, creo que salió un par de veces con él hasta que se dio cuenta de que no funcionaría- suspiro profundamente y continuo- mis hermanos decidieron no inmiscuirse en sus problemas, se mudaron lejos y continuaron con su vida, me hubiera gustado haber hecho lo mismo, pero yo trate por todos los medios que arreglaran su situación sin conseguirlo. Me di por vencida cuando mi madre me presento al chico por el cual comenzaba a sentirse atraída.

"La única conexión que tengo con ellos –mi madre y mis hermanos- es una llamada cada pocos días, el único que se quedó a mi lado fue mi padre, hasta hace un par de meses que se mudó a Brasil- concluyo y una sombra de tristeza comenzó a instalarse en su rostro.

-Lo lamentas, lo sé- dijo al ver que no reaccionaba- sé que hago mal en evitar el tema, pero es mejor así, ellos están bien y me alegra, pero no puedo evitar sentirme abandonada.

Tome su mano por encima de la mesa, ella me miro y pude sentir un poco del pesar que esto le provocaba.

-No me imagino como es estar en tu posición, pero ahora estamos juntos y jamás dejare que te sientas sola o abandonada.

Me devolvió una hermosa sonrisa y continuamos con nuestro desayuno.

.

Decidimos caminar hasta el supermercado que se encontraba a escasas cinco cuadras de donde estaba la cafetería. Íbamos tomados de la mano, algo que me resulto muy raro, no por el hecho de que me sintiera incomodo o porque no lo quisiera, sino porque estábamos en un lugar público y estábamos disfrutando del hecho de mostrarles nuestro amor a todos.

Cuando entramos al pequeño supermercado varios pares de ojos nos prestaron demasiada atención y pudimos apreciar algunos susurros.

-Necesitamos leche, huevos, jugo, chocolate, harina, pan, tortillas, jamón, papel, aceite, algunas verduras y condimentos…- la lista era demasiado larga para un pequeño fin de semana.

Kristen paseaba por los pasillos eligiendo todo lo que necesitábamos y yo, como todo buen novio la seguía empujando el carrito que contenía nuestras compras. Extrañaba pasar momentos como este a su lado, aunque en el pasado siempre intentábamos pasar desapercibidos hacíamos cosas completamente normales: ir al supermercado, bañar a los perros, limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa.

-¿Quieres alguna golosina?- Me pregunto Kristen rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, nos encontrábamos en el pasillo de la comida chatarra y ella estaba tomando un par de barras de chocolate y Doritos de queso. Así que me adentre en el pasillo que era el paraíso de los niños y tome un gran bote de Jolly Rancher*, amaba estos dulces.

Cuando planeaba volver al pasillo donde había dejado a Kristen una chica de unos 22 años se paró frente a mí cortándome el paso. Se quedó estática, no decía nada, hizo el intento de abrir la boca una y otra vez pero ningún sonido salía de ella.

-¿Te has perdido?- le pregunte un poco en broma- ¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tus padres?

-Se han quedado en casa- me respondió.

-Así que…

-Eres Robert, Robert Pattinson, ¡mierda! y yo estoy actuando como una completa tonta- dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.-Quiero decir, soy una gran fan tuya, amo crepúsculo, he venido tantas veces a Londres y siempre he tenido la esperanza de encontrarte. Hoy por fin mis sueños se han hecho realidad.

Termino de decir esto y se abalanzo sobre mi dándome un fuerte abrazo, sino hubiera estado cerca del estante de dulces nos hubiéramos caído con el impacto.

-Tengo todo lo de la lista ¿has encontrado lo que buscabas?- me dijo Kristen entrando al pasillo junto al carrito de nuestras compras, pero al ver la situación en la que me encontraba se detuvo abruptamente a un metro de distancia.

-¡Oh por todos los jodidos infiernos!- grito la chica soltándome rápidamente- Es verdad, han vuelto, joder, nadie va a creérmelo, Corinne dijo que jamás volverían, la maldita perra se tragara sus palabras- dijo sacando rápidamente su teléfono.

-Ah, nosotros debemos irnos- le dijo Kristen después de varios segundos, pero la chica no respondió estaba demasiado absorta escribiendo desesperadamente en su teléfono. Twitter, fue lo que alcance a ver.

-Fue un gusto verte- agregue yo, pero ella no levanto la mirada, así que nos dirigimos a la caja a pagar para poder volver a casa.

-Eso fue muy raro- me dijo Kristen una vez que estuvimos en el auto.-Creo que ahora todos sabrán en donde estamos.

-Lo sé, pero aún nos quedan un par de días, después nos ocuparemos de todo.

**Kpov.**

Una vez que llegamos a casa Robert me ayudo a bajar las bolsas del mandado, pero cuando terminamos se fue a dormir, al parecer realmente estaba envejeciendo, ya no soportaba los desvelos. Me reí por mi propia broma y continué preparando la comida: Alcachofa rellena de carne con salsa de Azafrán y de postre, pastel de chocolate.

Amaba cocinar, era mi pasatiempo favorito, pero lo que más amaba era cocinarle a Rob, la cara de felicidad que ponía y los halagos que me daba no tenían precio. Había decidido olvidar el incidente del supermercado, habíamos decidido no escondernos más, ahora estábamos juntos y podríamos con todo.

Dos horas y treinta y cinco minutos después había terminado todo; estaba muy cansada, al parecer la edad también había comenzado a afectarme a mí también, "los treinta son los nuevos veinte" era una completa mentira.

Deje los trastes en el fregadero, después me ocuparía de ellos, y me dirigí a la habitación para acompañar a Robert en sus sueños. Me acosté a su lado y el me abrazo inmediatamente, me beso el tope de la cabeza y nos sumergimos en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

Fue el hermoso sonido del piano lo que me hizo despertar, provenía de algún rincón de la casa, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de inspeccionarla a fondo. El cielo se había oscurecido, probablemente eran las siete u ocho de la noche.

La melodía continúo y yo me quede acostada para disfrutar de ella. Cuando termino me levante y comencé a buscar a Robert.

La habitación de la cual provenía tan armonioso sonido se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa, era una habitación completamente hermosa, estaba hecha de madera y la pared contraria a la puerta por donde había entrado era de cristal al igual que el techo. La iluminaban un par de tenues luces blancas creando un efecto de luz de luna. Un hermoso piano se encontraba en el centro y un sofá blanco a un costado de este.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto Rob interrumpiendo mi inspección.

-Me encanta- le respondí, el me tendió la mano para que lo acompañara, me senté junto a él, en el banco del piano y lo escuche tocar un par de melodías. La primera había sido demasiad triste y melancólica, pero la segunda fue su antítesis, era tierna, los acorde te hacían sentir completamente enamorada y feliz.

-Son perfectas.

-La primera describe mi vida sin ti y la segunda la vida que acabamos de empezar- sus palabras hicieron que una lagrima cayera por mi mejilla, me acerque a él y lo bese dulcemente, tomándome el tiempo necesario para disfrutar de la suavidad de sus labios, del cálido aliento que desprendía, de su varonil olor, de nuestro amor.

-Ahora mira hacia arriba- me dijo y obedecí inmediatamente quedándome sin palabras- estamos bajo un trillón de estrellas, expuestos ante todos y lo único que realmente me importa se encuentra junto a mí.

Cuando termino de decir aquellas palabras, baje la vista, él estaba observándome, así que le sonreí, le dije cuanto lo amaba sin emitir un solo sonido, después me acerque a él y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro para seguir disfrutando del cielo estrellado.

.

Era nuestro último día en la Isla, Ruth había llamado a las cuatro de la mañana para decirnos que alguien en el ferri había tomado un video de nosotros mientras nos besábamos, así que Jonh nos recogería en Portsmouth y Dean se uniría a nosotros en Waterloo pues habría una tromba de paparazis esperando por nosotros en Londres.

-Entre más pienses en eso más agobiada te sentirás- me dijo Robert interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

Estábamos acostados en la playa, hoy no hacia tanto frio como de costumbre lo cual nos había permitido colocar una manta sobre la arena y disfrutar de un día a la orilla del mar, incluso un par de rayos solares se filtraban entre las nubes.

-Lo sé…-le dije dubitativa.

-Pero no puedes sacarlo de tu cabeza- termino mi respuesta- okay, levántate nos daremos un chapuzón.

-Estas completamente loco, el agua esta helada- le dije, pero él ya había comenzado a desvestirse.

-La calentaremos, vamos pequeña perezosa o me veré obligado a lanzarte completamente vestida.

-No lo harías.

No pude detenerlo, me tomo en brazos y se adentró a las frías aguas de la Isla. Realmente estaba helada.

-¡Mi…mi…erda!, Te…ni..as…razón- me dijo abrazándome, ambos estábamos temblando sin control.

-Be..be..be…sa…me- le dije. El beso nos hizo olvidar por unos segundos el horrible frío que estaba congelándonos.

Corrimos a la playa y nos envolvimos con la manta en la que minutos antes estábamos recostados, pero no era suficiente el frío no se iba. Corrimos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la ducha. Abrimos la llave de agua caliente y dejamos que nuestros músculos se fueran relajando.

Comencé a desvestirme, Rob por su parte solamente se deshizo de sus boxers, una vez que estuvimos completamente desnudos volvimos a abrazarnos. Mi oído estaba justo donde su corazón se encontraba, podía escuchar sus latidos y como iban acelerándose poco a poco.

Levante la vista y nos besamos. Comenzamos a acariciarnos lenta y tortuosamente. Coloco sus manos a mis costados y me levanto, yo rodee su cintura con mis piernas y coloco mi espalada contra las frías baldosas del baño. Su erección golpeaba suavemente mi entrada haciéndome sisear del placer.

-Te dije que podríamos aumentar la temperatura- cuando termino la oración se introdujo en mi interior. Comenzamos a balancearnos rítmicamente y poco a poco el baño fue llenándose de vapor y gemidos de placer, unos minutos más tarde tocamos el cielo juntos.

**Rpov.**

Habían sido unos días increíbles a su lado, lejos de todo, pero no podíamos quedarnos evadiendo la realidad por siempre. Si queríamos que esto funcionara teníamos que construir nuestra vida ladrillo a ladrillo para que nadie pudiera derrumbar nunca nuestro castillo.

-Amo este pastel- me dijo Kristen tomado el último bocado de mi plato.

-Odio que lo ames, te lo has acabado- le respondí.

Se levantó sin decir nada y salió de la habitación. Nos encontrábamos en la sala de música, recostados en el sofá, comiendo chocolate y escuchando-por petición de Kristen-las canciones de piano que había grabado.

No podíamos contemplar las estrellas esta noche pues el cielo parecía caerse a pedazos. Me acosté completamente esperando a Kristen, que no sé a dónde rayos había ido y observe las gotas golpear furiosamente el cristal. Habíamos recorrido un largo camino para estar aquí esta noche, nos lastimamos demasiado y miles de problemas trataron de romper nuestra armadura al igual que las gotas trataban de romper el cristal, pero nuestro amor era tan fuerte que no sufrió ningún rasguño.

La maldición de Kristen me hizo girar la cabeza hacia la puerta que se encontraba abierta, trataba de sobarse el pie con una mano, pues la otra estaba ocupada con algo, seguramente se había golpeado con una meso o una silla por no haberse puesto las pantuflas.

Regreso a mi lado y se sentó en la orilla del sofá entregándome un pastel de chocolate.

-A mi lado jamás te faltaran pasteles de chocolate, ni comida casera siempre que pueda cocinarla- me dijo solemnemente y parecía que estaba diciendo sus votos.

Volví a sentarme para quedar frente a ella, busque en la bolsa de mi pantalón y saque el pequeño anillo dorado que le había entregado hace tiempo. Tome su mano y lo coloque en su dedo favorito de la mano derecha.

-Aún es muy pronto para que te pida matrimonio, pero esto siempre fue tuyo al igual que mi corazón.

.

.

.

**Sé que es tarde en algunos lugares, pero como lo prometí aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo.**  
**Quiero pedirles una disculpa por las horrorosas faltas de ortografía y errores de dedo del capítulo pasado, mi excusa estaba en el autobús rumbo a casa, lo corregiré en cuanto tenga tiempo.**

**Sé que les dije que estaba de vacaciones, pero suelo trabajar en este periodo, pues no me gusta quedarme en casa de holgazana y siendo mantenida por mis padres, pero no se preocupen que las actualizaciones seguirán siendo constantes como hasta ahora.**

**Al igual que siempre quiero darles las gracias por leer esta pequeña historia.**

**.**

**.**

***Los Jolly Rancher son dulces riquísimos, de sabores fascinantes, mi favorito el de cereza.**

*** Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción de Birdy (Wings) es hermosa.**

**.**

**.**

**El tiempo es una de las cosas más extrañas que tiene la vida, así que nos veremos relativamente pronto.**

**xoxo**  
**Rinat Woodgate.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

_El amor es nuestra resistencia, ellos no se detendrán hasta vernos separados.  
La noche ha llegado a su fin, no podemos seguir fingiendo._

_Resistance by Muse_

**Kpov.**

¡_Robert te engañara de nuevo! ¿Han vuelto por la fama? ¿Robert es cierto que Tahliah está embarazada? ¿Has embarazado a Kristen y por eso has vuelto con ella? ¿Es cierto que tu suegra te odia Kristen? ¿Qué dice Chace de esto Kristen? ¿Tendrán una relación abierta? ¿Se casaran pronto? ¿Kristen estas embarazada?_

Miles de flashes golpearon nuestros rostros tan pronto abandonamos la estación de Waterloo, lo esperábamos pero definitivamente nunca estaríamos preparados para esto.

No podíamos avanzar, estábamos literalmente rodeados, y tanto Dean como Jonh hacían todo lo posible porque los paparazis nos dejaran pasar, aunque parecía inútil.

-¿Volverás a engañarlo? ¿Has vuelto a ver a Rupert?- fue lo que me dijo un fotógrafo cuya cámara estaba frente a mi cara, seguramente tendría un muy bonito ángulo. Jonh lo aparto inmediatamente de mi lado.

Robert y Dean estaban frente a nosotros intentando abrirnos paso pero seguían sin tener demasiado éxito.

-¿Qué se siente ser una rompe-hogares Kristen?- dijo otro paparazi en algún lugar.

No era la primera vez que me llamaban de esa forma y estaba segura que no sería la última, pero eso no disminuía la pena que me producía, nadie conocía la verdad, todos creaban historias basados en lo que la prensa decía.

-¿A quién prefieres Robert a Stewart o a Twigs?- las preguntas no terminarían, estábamos avanzando poco a poco, pero aún quedaban tres metros hasta donde se encontraba la camioneta que nos llevaría a casa.

-¿Es tan buena en la cama que no has podido olvidarla?- le pregunto un paparazi a Robert. Se encontraba a un costado de él así que la pregunta no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Rob levanto la vista y estaba segura de que lo golpearía si Dean no lo hubiera detenido.

Estaba furioso, lo sabía, pero mantuvo el control; dejo a Dean y dio un paso hacia atrás, paso su mano alrededor de mis hombros, trataba de protegerme, así que pase mi brazo por su cintura sujetándolo fuertemente.

Jonh y Dean se colocaron al frente y comenzaron a empujar a los paparazis, no de forma violenta pero si muy decididos, consiguiendo que avanzáramos más rápido y de esta forma, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, conseguimos llegar a la camioneta. Robert deshizo nuestro abrazo para que pudiéramos subir y marcharnos lo antes posible.

-Lamento lo que han dicho- me dijo una vez que estuvimos en la pequeña intimidad que el vehículo podía ofrecernos.

-No es tu culpa- le dije sonando algo triste, y la verdad es que lo estaba. Recargue la espalda en la puerta para poder verlo a los ojos. Estaba enojado y frustrado.

-Deben saber que el edificio en donde vives no está mejor- nos dijo Dean.

-Sé que es difícil oír aquellos comentarios y preguntas, pero debes controlarte Robert, que pelees con ellos es exactamente lo que buscan- dijo Jonh.

Robert no dijo nada y se limitó a observar las calles por la ventana.

-Gracias por venir por nosotros- les dije a Dean y Jonh sentándome correctamente, Rob necesitaba su espacio y los tres lo sabíamos.

-Sabes…- comenzó Dean pero lo interrumpí.

-Que no tengo que dar las gracias, que es su trabajo. Pero saben que no son solo personas que trabajan con nosotros, son nuestros amigos y los apreciamos- concluí.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo- me respondió Dean con una sonrisa, yo le respondí con otra.

Tenían razón, el edificio era un caos. Todas las entradas estaban custodiadas por paparazis, estaba segura que me echarían.

-Lamento haber estado enojado toda la tarde- me dijo Rob mientras me metía a la cama.

Después de llegar al apartamento se encerró en la habitación, sabíamos que sería un completo caos pero nunca imagine que se pondría de esta manera. ¿Qué pasaría si se daba por vencido?, no podía ni pensarlo, así que me puse a deshacer las maletas y a lavar la ropa. A las ocho de la noche, cuando ya no tenía nada más que limpiar entre a la habitación, él estaba dormido y al parecer había tomado una ducha, así que hice lo mismo y me prepare para dormir, mañana empezaba a rodar nuevamente.

-Pero no soporto que hablen de ti de esa manera, ha sido mi culpa, ojala hubiera tenido el coraje de enfrentar mis sentimientos mucho antes y de esa forma hacer las cosas del modo correcto.

Me acomode en la cama de modo que ambos pudiéramos vernos, parecía cansado y algo triste.

-No existe el "modo correcto" Rob, al menos no para ellos, siempre querrán más y más, intentaran sacarnos de control para vender fotografías, inventaran chismes y contaran su historia a la gente, y la gente inventara la suya.

"Ellos seguirán llamándome zorra o incluso puta, me sentiré fatal por eso y los odiaremos más, pero jamás dejaremos que vuelvan a separarnos. Mientras estemos juntos y tú me ames el mundo se puede desvanecer.

Me coloque sobre él, colocando mi oído en su pecho para escuchar los rítmicos latidos de su corazón. Él nos cubrió con la sabana y me rodeo con los brazos, después de unos minutos ambos nos dejamos llevar al mar de los sueños.

.

-Odio Londres, ¿sabes que casi cada fin de semana inauguran un pub nuevo?- me dijo Chace entrando a mi camerino y sentándose en el sofá.

-No lo sabía, ya sabes no me van esos lugares- le respondí encogiendo mis hombros.

-En fin, luces bastante feliz. El sexo es el mejor remedio para la depresión- su comentario me hizo sonrojarme- y ahí está tu precioso sonrojo.

-No es el sexo, es el amor- le respondí.

-Me alegra que seas feliz.

-Sé que piensas que me he apresurado, que no debí…

-Para cariño, lo amas, todos lo sabemos. Así que no te juzgo por volver con él, solo amigos ¿recuerdas? Pero aun así lo golpeare por haber sido un cabrón.- me dijo y ambos comenzamos a reír.

Estábamos hablando sobre los lugares a los que se había ido de juerga cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a Ruth y James.

-Me alegra ver que siguen llevándose bien después de la ruptura, de esta manera no tengo que preocuparme por pleitos entre ustedes- dijo James algo irritado.

-Los dejare hablar- dijo Chace levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Tranquilo jefe, no queremos quedarnos sin director- dijo golpeando la espalda de James en un gesto bastante despreocupado.

-Voy a ser breve y claro, no me gusta estar inmiscuido en tanto drama, hay docenas de paparazis esperando por ti allá afuera. No me gusta que mi trabajo se vuelva popular por los chismes que rodean a los actores, eso desacredita la producción, la denigra.- decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del camerino.

-Pero no puedo negar que eres una actriz con mucho talento, esa fue la razón por la que te di el papel, además tu trabajo hasta este momento ha sido impecable.- tomo un respiro y continuo.- Así que seguiremos adelante con el proyecto, pero quiero que hagas todo lo posible porque la película no se vea envuelta en tonterías. Ahora prepárate, ya hemos perdido una semana y gracias a ti se acabaron los fines de semana libres- dijo este y salió por la puerta tan pronto como había entrado.

-Al menos no te han despedido.- dijo Ruth, hablando por primera vez.

-Pero me hará la vida imposible.- respondí descansando mi cabeza en el sofá.

.

Había sido un día pesado, James había sido bastante exigente y su humor no era el mejor. Lo único que quería era llegar a su lado, comer una pizza y una larga sesión de arrumacos.

-Mañana iré a recoger mis cosas- decía Robert al teléfono.

-Espero no encontrarla, llama a su representante y dile que tiene una semana para irse- respondió mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz. Después de varios "Si" y "okay" corto la llamada.

-Hola preciosa- me saludo acercándose a mí para darme un beso.

-Hola precioso- le dije y el soltó una gran carcajada.- ¿Hablabas con Nick?- le pregunte curiosa.

-Sí, tiene todo listo para mi entrevista de la próxima semana y debemos resolver algunos conflictos.

-Bien, ¿quieres pizza?- le pregunte.

-Me parece estupendo- me respondió y tomo el teléfono para pedirla.

Nos acurrucamos en el sofá mientras esperábamos por nuestra cena, estábamos viendo una película bastante divertida.

-Mañana tengo que ir por mis cosas al departamento que compartía con Tahliah- me dijo Robert cuando la película terminó.

Sabía que en algún momento deberían volver a encontrarse, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Pero si me detenía a pensarlo mejor, entre más rápido terminara todo mejor.

-Bien- fue la simple respuesta que le di.

-Sé que es algo incómodo para ambos, pero seguramente ella no estará ahí, Nick arreglara lo demás.

-Simplemente soy una chica celosa, no quiero que ella tenga el privilegio de respirar el mismo aire que tu- le dije haciendo un puchero como niña pequeña.

Se acercó a mí y me beso de una forma no tan dulce ni casta, estábamos por profundizar el beso cuando el timbre sonó: la pizza.

**Rpov.**

Odiaba las mañanas cuando ella se levantaba para ir al trabajo y me dejaba solo en la cama. Te amo, me decía antes de irse y me daba un beso en la punta de la nariz, algo muy tierno y dulce.

Hoy sería un día difícil, tenía que volver por mis cosas y realmente esperaba no encontrarla, ojala estuviera en casa de su madre o en el estudio de grabación, mejor aún, fuera del país.

Cuando entre al apartamento todo lucía impecable, como si nadie viviera ahí, comencé a registrar las habitaciones y me alegre que estuviera vacío. Me dirigí a la recamara y saque las dos maletas del closet, las coloque en la cama y comencé a llenarlas con mis cosas: ropa, zapatos, libros, música.

Había pasado cinco años en este lugar, viviendo con alguien a quien creí amar y conocer, pero me había equivocado. Parte de la culpa era mía, lo aceptaba, pero ella había actuado de una forma poco cortes y amable, así que no me sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Kristen era mi vida y estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera para protegerla.

-Miren nada más quien ha vuelto- dijo Tahlia entrando a la habitación - ¿Me has extrañado amor?

-No- le respondí cerrando las maletas.

-En donde están esos encantadores modales que Clare te ha enseñado, ¿los olvidaste en casa de tu amante?- hice caso omiso de su comentario simplemente porque no me apetecía permanecer demasiado tiempo al lado de esta persona.

-Tienes una semana para recoger tus cosas y dejar el lugar, lo venderé pues ya no me hace falta.

-Yo también vivo aquí- me dijo poniéndose a la defensiva y olvidando su tono de burla.

-Pero lo he comprado yo, mi nombre es el único que aparece en el título de propiedad- le respondí bajando las maletas de la cama y saliendo de aquella habitación.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿Te consigues a alguien más y a mí me dejas tirada como si fuera el vaso de café que tiras cuando ya has terminado su contenido?- me grito. –No es justo y lo sabes.

-Te di la opción de terminar como amigos y la rechazaste. Fuiste tú quien comenzó esta guerra.

-Sigue sin ser justo, pasamos demasiados años juntos, algo de cariño y respeto debe quedar entre nosotros.

-¿Respeto?- le pregunte completamente furioso- ¿cariño? Por favor Tahliah, no juegues conmigo. Aceptaste que ambos nos utilizamos para nuestro beneficio, ambos fuimos egoístas, tal vez yo más que tú, pero jamás te engañe, cuando retome mi relación con Kristen tu y yo ya no éramos nada. Quise que nuestra relación terminara limpiamente pero tú elegiste el desastre.

-Bien- me dijo comenzando a llorar, una de las tantas tácticas que utilizaba para hacerme sentir culpable- me iré, pero deberemos coordinar los detalles de nuestra ruptura publica, llamare a Nick para ponernos de acuerdo.

-Es demasiado tarde, después de las publicaciones de tus redes sociales, de las fotografías con mi familia y las entrevistas con tantas revistas acerca de nosotros has perdido esa opción también.

-No te desharás tan fácilmente de mí, no dejare que me abandones como si no valiera nada, te aseguro que creare un infierno y los arrastrare a ambos conmigo-me grito completamente fuera de sus casillas.

Salí rápidamente de aquel lugar, no me sentiría culpable por algo que ella había iniciado. Había tomado una decisión al lado de Kristen y era la única que importaba.

.

La semana transcurrió rápidamente, seguíamos una rutina bastante tranquila: Kristen se levantaba a las seis de la mañana y se iba a las locaciones para rodar todo el día, llegaba a casa a las nueve o diez y cenábamos lo que yo hubiera pedido para la cena. Veíamos un rato la televisión y acababa llevándola en brazos a la cama.

Mañana viajaría a Los Ángeles para grabar mi aparición en el programa de Ellen, además Nick me había conseguido una cita con David Fincher*, quien al parecer había escuchado algunas de mis canciones y estaba interesado en que compusiera una para su nueva película.

-No quiero que te vayas- me dijo Kristen poniendo un hermoso puchero en sus labios.

Nos encontrábamos en su camerino, había venido de sorpresa, algo que al parecer no le había gustado a James Cameron, pues en cuanto me vio llegar puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Solo serán unos días- se sentó en mi regazo aprisionando mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Eso que importa, _"no es cuestión de tiempo, sino de distancia"**-_ me respondió.

Comenzó a besarme, lentamente y poco a poco fuimos subiendo de intensidad. No era la primera vez que nos besábamos en un lugar en donde estábamos propensos a ser descubiertos, algo que lo hacía completamente excitante, pero no quería que se retrasara y tuviera problemas con Cameron.

-Se te hará tarde- le respondí separándola un poco.

-Ya me odia, un poco más de odio no me matara- me dijo atacando nuevamente mis labios.

Introdujo lentamente su lengua en mi boca, acariciando mi labio superior con demasiada delicadeza, así que mordí su exquisito labio inferior haciéndola gemir un poco. Comencé a deslizar mis manos por su espalda deteniéndome en su trasero.

-Podemos ser rápidos- me susurro al tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de mi oído derecho.

Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pero un chico rubio nos interrumpió.

-¡Mierda!, lo lamento no sabía que estabas acompañada.- Krsten se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento, se sentó adecuadamente en mi regazo y le respondió.

-Si hubieras llegado a tiempo lo sabrías. Creo que al menos James no estará tan enojado conmigo el día de hoy.

-Una fiesta que no me podía perder- dijo sentándose en el sofá junto a nosotros.- Me alegra verte de nuevo Edward.

-Robert- le respondí- y ojala pudiera decir lo mismo.

-Vamos, limemos las perezas, si prometes tratar de ver que no soy solo una cara bonita te perdono el golpe que aún me debes.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era mi padre.

-Sé que mañana te vas a L.A. así que necesito que vengas a casa lo antes posible- me dijo tan pronto conteste y corto tan pronto termino de hablar. Se oía enojado y estresado, algo extraño en él.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- pregunto Chace y yo le devolví una no tan amigable mirada- Vale, me voy.- se levantó y se fue.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- me pregunto Kristen.

-Mi padre quiere que vaya a casa- me levante y le di un fugaz beso de despedida- Te veré en la noche.

Cuando llegue toda mi familia se encontraba reunida en el living, Victoria, Lizie, mi madre y mi padre. Parecía que iba a enfrentarme a la Santa Inquisición.

-Aquí estoy, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunte sentándome junto a Victoria que me dio un beso de saludo.

Mi padre se levantó y comenzó a caminar frente a nosotros.

-Sé que ya no eres un crio al que tenga que reprender por sus decisiones, sin embargo aún sigo siendo tu padre y uno de mis labores es mantener unida a esta familia. Así que necesito que me digas si has retomado tu relación con Kristen.

-Lo he hecho- le respondí completamente seguro.

-Bien, sé que tu madre te ha dicho que debes elegir entre ella y tu familia, algo que es completamente estúpido. Los he dejado actuar a todos- dijo dirigiéndose a mis hermanas, mi madre y a mí- pero lo han hecho basados simplemente en sus emociones. Has vuelto con Kristen y pareces muy feliz y quiero que todos apoyemos a Robert, no me importa si les gusta o no su decisión, si les parece correcta o no, es su vida y él sabe lo que hace con ella.

-No puedes esperar a que la recibamos con los brazos abiertos papá- dijo Lizie- lo engaño y ahora ha hecho que deje a Tahliah.

-Son mis decisiones Lzie, nadie me obligo a nada.- le respondí.

-Esto es a lo que me refiero, no voy a tolerar que sigan peleando por lo mismo. Son hermanos no pueden pelear todo el tiempo. Lizie, no te estoy pidiendo que te hagas amiga de Kristen, ni que vayas de compras con ella, simplemente quiero que respetes las decisiones de tu hermano y eso incluye a Kristen.

-Bien, pero no pretendas que se lo ponga fácil- Respondió de mala manera.

-Lamento lo que te dije Robert- comenzó mi madre- eres mi hijo y te amo, pero no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero la respetare. Pero no me pidas que la quiera o acepte como parte de mi familia, al menos no ahora.

-Gracias mamá- le respondí.

-Bien, al parecer yo soy la única madura en esta familia- dijo Victoria.

-Una vez que aclaramos ese punto- continúo mi padre y se dirigió completamente a mí- No quiero que vuelvas a dejarnos de lado, ni que te mantengas incomunicado, somos tu familia y pase lo que pase debes estar al pendiente de nosotros como lo estamos nosotros de ti.

-Lamento eso, no volverá a suceder.

.

-¿Estas nervioso?- me pregunto Nick.

Estaba preparándome para la grabación. Había llegado hace unas horas a L. A.

-Estoy a punto de dar una pequeña parte de mí al mundo.

-Estas nervioso. Aún podemos cancelarlo. – me sugirió.

-De ninguna manera, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Bien.- dijo y abandono mi camerino.

Realmente estaba nervioso, estaba a punto de darle al mundo lo que quería, una confirmación, una declaración pública de lo importante que era ella para mí.

Me dirigí al estudio pues faltaban veinte minutos para comenzar. Me encontré a Ellen esperando por mí tras bastidores. Nos saludamos y me dio un abrazo, y me resulto bastante reconfortante.

-No seré demasiado cruel- me dijo tratando de calmarme un poco- Después de esto te sentirás liberado, créeme. Yo sé lo que es ocultar algo durante tanto tiempo y la satisfacción que sientes cuando dejas de esconderlo, cuando se lo gritas al mundo y le dices que te importa una mierda lo que piense.

Suspire y la mire fijamente, ojala pudiera sentirme tan calmado como ella pero los nervios estaban matándome.

Al ver que no respondía comenzó a reírse, su risa era tan agradable que comencé a reír.

-Eso es, ahora prepárate porque seré una perra allá afuera- volvió a reírse, me dio unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda y se fue para comenzar las grabaciones.

-"Desde los estudios Warner Brothers aquí esta Ellen Degeneres"

Escuche la presentación por los altavoces y después los aplausos y ovaciones del público.

-Adoro que me reciban de esta manera, muchas, muchas gracias- agradeció Ellen a la audiencia y volvieron a aplaudir.

-Podríamos pasar el resto del show de esta manera, seguro que a mis invitados no les molestara que cancele sus entrevistas- volvió a decir y la audiencia comenzó a reír- De todas maneras a quien les importa verlos si me tienen a mí- más risas.

-Les aseguro que a Robert Pattinson no le importara volver mañana, pues al parecer no tiene nada más que hacer, me dijeron que esta desempleado- incluso yo me reí.

-Bien, bien, sé que el día de hoy las twilighters han regresado- más gritos- vaya al parecer están ansiosas, como sea tendrán que esperar al final del show pues Robert solo me ha concedido cinco minutos. Cinco minutos en los que puedo preguntarle sobre todo, incluso de su novia- muchos más gritos, que duraron más de un minuto.

-Okay, okay, me ha quedado claro que me lincharan si no lo hago pasar ¿cierto?- más risas y gritos- si lo sé, me siento muy decepcionada porque no han venido por mí el día de hoy.-gritos y risas.

-"Te amo Ellen"- se escuchó el grito de una chica de la audiencia.

-También te amo, ¡por dios! Portia no escuches esto cariño- entre más risas más nervioso y ansioso me ponía.

Podía sentir como mi respiración se agitaba, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón se aceleraba.

-Y antes de que siga postergando esto más y más, ¡por favor denle la bienvenida a Robert Pattinson!

Esa era mi señal y reuniendo todo el valor que encontré me dirigí y entre al estudio.

Salude con la mono como acostumbraba y gritos, demasiados gritos me recibieron. Me encamine a la pequeña sala en donde Ellen recibía a sus invitados, la salude dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomamos asiento.

Los gritos y aplausos seguían.

-No sería un mal momento para la Máscara de Oprah- le dije a Ellen haciéndola reír.

-Muy bien si no se callan perderemos nuestros cinco minutos- dijo Ellen dirigiéndose a la audiencia.

Al parecer funciono porque después de la risa colectiva, todos guardaron silencio y se sentaron.

-Bien, Hi Rob- me dijo.

-Hola- respondí y hubo risas.- siempre soy muy bien recibido aquí.

-No eres el único- me miro seriamente-¿Escuchaste los gritos cuando entre?-asentí- No eres el único- reímos.

-Dime ¿es cierto el rumor que corre por todo Hollywood? ¿Es cierto que estas desempleado?-Me reí mucho ante esa pregunta.

-No, simplemente me estoy tomando un pequeño descanso. Comenzare a rodar con Lexi Alexander*** a inicios del próximo año, comenzare con otra campaña para Dior dentro de un mes y tengo unas cuantas reuniones esta semana.

-Charles, me has pasado información errónea- grito a un chico de la producción- Dime de que son esas reuniones.

-Existe la posibilidad de que componga una canción para una película- gritos y aplausos.

-Wow, creo que ganaste un Grammy en vez de un Oscar- su comentario me hizo reír bastante, logrando que mis nervios disminuyeran.

En ese momento alguien de la producción, vestido de abogado, o eso parecía por su costoso traje, entro y le dio un sobre rotulado con las palabras Top Secret.

Ellen lo mostro a la audiencia completamente impactada, lo abrió lentamente y comenzó a mirar las fotografías que el sobre contenía gritando Wow cada vez que cambiaba de imagen.

-Nos habíamos equivocado de rumor- tomo una gran bocanada de aire y continuo-Bien, así que has decidido darle una patada por el trasero a la privacidad- me reí un poco y respondí.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me he cansado de esconderme, además tampoco pretendo hacer un reality show.

-Serias la competencia de las Kardashian´s y no creo que fueras demasiado bueno escondiéndote, todos sabemos en dónde y con quien estas con solo buscar tu nombre en google- comencé a reír fuertemente, tenía razón.

-Aquí, señores y señoras la prueba- en la pantalla gigante, ubicada detrás de nosotros, comenzaron a proyectar el video en donde Kristen y yo aparecíamos besándonos en el ferri.

Me reí fuertemente y estoy seguro que estaba más rojo que un tomate, la audiencia literalmente enloqueció.

-Quiero nos expliques eso ¿cierto?- hubo muchos gritos aprobando esa pregunta.

-Bueno mi novia y yo estamos disfrutando del viaje- más gritos.

-Estoy segura que lo disfrutan, mira eso- el video volvió a repetirse- ¡Consigan una habitación!- grito Ellen a la pantalla, se giró a la audiencia con una cara de indignación.

"Por Dios, había niños en ese lugar"- todos comenzamos a reír. Suspiro y estaba seguro que se preparaba para las preguntas serias. Todos guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la boda?- me pregunto de forma amable, sin juzgarme o reprocharme nada.

-La he cancelado. Supongo que nunca estuve tan seguro de casarme con Tahliah. Llega un punto en que te replanteas todas las decisiones que has tomado y te preguntas si son las correctas. Cuando lo hice me di cuenta que solamente había una persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, y no era ella.

-¿Así que no te costó dejar todos esos planes atrás?

-No exactamente, ¿cuánto tiempo debes pensar y analizar algo que realmente quieres? Cuando amas a alguien y sabes que no hay nada sin esa persona, no debes pensar demasiado.

"Así que termine con esa relación, no era saludable para ninguno de los dos. Sé que lastime a Tahliah, hablamos mucho acerca de esto y lo ha entendido. Incluso desea que Kristen y yo seamos felices- respondí, Tahliah moriría porque la estaba dejando como la novia comprensible, algo que ella odiaba.

-¿Pero has visto lo que ha puesto en Twitter? No parece que lo haya aceptado bastante bien.

-Estaba molesta, es entendible, pero hace un par de días se comunicó con nosotros y le ha pedido una disculpa a Kristen.-sabía que eso pondría furiosa a Tahliah. Era una persona que luchaba por lo que quería y el que yo la hiciera pasar como alguien que se rendía la pondría furiosa.

-Así que podríamos decir que Robsten está de vuelta y planean seguir el ejemplo de Edward y Bella.

Reí tontamente, había estado pensando mucho en crepúsculo últimamente, ahora no interpretábamos una historia de amor, la vivíamos y lo único que no tendríamos sería una vida inmortal.

-No vamos a convertirnos en vampiros, los Vulturi creerán que somos demasiado famosos para poder con el secreto.- todos reímos por mi tonto comentario.

-Pero planean casarse, tener hijos y estar juntos lo que les reste de vida.

-Absolutamente- más gritos.

-Que ha cambiado ahora, que los hizo querer mostrar a todo el mundo lo que sienten el uno por el otro, siempre dijeron que protegerían su privacidad tanto como les fuera posible y ahora no planean ser reservados.

-El amor no es algo que puedas esconder en las maletas y viajar con el sin que nadie lo descubra, intentamos hacerlo y es demasiado cansado, al final del día terminas completamente exhausto; ahora que simplemente lo dejamos ir junto a nosotros nos sentimos, amm, liberados, la plenitud que sientes es increíble.

"Tampoco planeamos vender nuestra vida a alguna revista o hacer un reality Show, simplemente queremos que todos sepan que estamos juntos y de esta manera evadir los chismes que venden las revistas. Cuando volvimos del pequeño descanso que tuvimos el fin de semana pasado los paparazis y las revistas culparon a Kristen de todo, algo completamente ridículo y estúpido, la relación es de ambos, así que si alguien salió lastimado con esto, la culpa es de ambos.

-Así que realmente querías golpear al paparazi.

-Lo habría hecho si mi guardaespaldas no me hubiera detenido. Estaba completamente furioso, ellos no paraban de insultar a la persona más importante en vida, no planeaba quedarme cruzado de brazos.

Aplausos y gritos fueron la respuesta a lo que acababa de decir.

-Entiendo completamente eso, los fotógrafos creen que el que seas parte de este medio les da el derecho de insultarte, burlarse de ti o simplemente hacerte pasar por un mal momento.

-Lamentablemente es así. Siempre estas bajo la lupa de todo el mundo, cualquier pequeño error es transformado en el fin del mundo. Es como si no tuvieras derecho a equivocarte, pero todos somos humanos y equivocarnos es algo que inevitablemente pasara.

-Crees que ahora su relación deje de estar en el ojo del huracán, ¿creen ambos que dejaran de ser asediados por los paparazis?

-Tal vez eso no suceda, pero al menos sabrán que ni a mí ni a Kristen nos importa lo que digan, podrán juzgarnos, odiarnos o criticarnos y eso en ningún momento afectara el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. No habrá nadie que pueda derribar lo que hemos construido.

.

.

.

.

**Ojala se volviera realidad ¿Cierto?**

**Okay Chicas, se que hubo un poco de caos con la creación del grupo, pero debido a situaciones que tienen que ver con la normatividad de FFAD no podre seguir colocando ahí avisos de la historia, por eso he creado el grupo.**

**Tambien he creado un perfil de FB especial para la historia porque estaba perdiendo las notificaciones de los grupos de la Universidad y debo estar al pendiente, pero estare seguido en mi perfil de Rinat Woodgate por si alguien tiene un comentario o simplemente quiere platicar.**

**Woah, no sabia que tanta gente seguia la historia, algo que me ha hecho completamente feliz, así que mil gracias a todas.**

**Carla J. Franco gracias por todo el apoyo que le has dado a la historia.**

**Sin más con que aburrirlas, estamos en contacto, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***David Fincher, director de películas como El curioso caso de Benjamin Button, The social network, The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo y Gone Girl (información obtenida de Wikipedia).**

**** La frase la tome del libro Fangirl de Rainbow Rowell, el cual es super recomendable para todas las seguidoras de FanFiction.**

***** Lexi Alexander, directora de Zona de Guerra.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En la relatividad del tiempo volveremos a encontrarnos.  
xoxo**

**Rinat.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13. **

_Todos mis pequeños planes y esquemas perdidos como un sueño olvidado,  
parece que todo lo que realmente estaba haciendo…  
era esperar por ti.  
Real Love by Tom Odell_

**Rpov.**

Había conseguido sobrevivir a aquellos escasos quince minutos en los que había concedido una pequeña parte de nosotros al mundo entero. Ellen había tenido razón, me sentía liberado.

-La reunión con Fincher será el domingo por la mañana, así que podrás recluirte en el hotel hasta que todo se calme un poco, después de la transmisión del show de hoy todos estarán tras ustedes, además no creo que Tahliah vaya a estar muy contenta.

-Lo único que puede hacer es quedar como la ex novia ardida, la he sacado de la ecuación. Ahora que Kristen y yo hemos nos hemos declarado una pareja oficialmente, ella solo quedara como una oportunista y no creo que esté dispuesta a arriesgar su carrera.

Cuando llegue al hotel estaba completamente agotado, aunque muy satisfecho, eran las seis de la tarde en L.A., así que seguramente Kristen ya estaría durmiendo. Odiaba despertarla pero le había prometido que la llamaría en cuanto pudiera.

-Hola- me respondió casi en un susurro.

-Lamento despertarte.

-Te extraño- me respondió, su voz ya no parecía un susurro; antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo más un gran bostezo de su parte nos hizo reír.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu día?- le pregunte, me había enviado textos durante el día y al parecer James había estado más exigente que nunca.

-Terrible, tuvimos que grabar un par de escenas al menos siete veces para que le gustaran- suspiro- estoy harta de escucharlo decir "no estas demasiado triste", "no pareces enamorada", "sonríe como si en verdad estuvieras feliz" – me dijo imitando la voz de su director.

-Me gustaría estar junto a ti para ponerte un poco feliz, tal vez incluso eliminar el estrés- mi respuesta estaba acompañada del tono seductor que le encantaba.

-Eso no ayuda Rob, ahora no solo estaré estresada sino también frustrada- me respondió suspirando nuevamente- Dime cómo ha ido la entrevista.

-Salió bastante bien, Ellen es muy agradable. Creo que tomamos una buena decisión, ahora siento que puedo conquistar al mundo.

-Tal vez no a todos, pero si a unas cuantas miles de fans.

-Solo me importa una persona, y gracias a los dioses del Olimpo, ella está completamente enamorada de mí.

Comenzó a reír, su melodiosa risa me trajo paz, amaba su risa, la forma en que sus mejillas se contraían y un pequeño sonrojo las cubría.

-Tengo mucho sueño, pero no quiero dejar de escuchar tu voz, te extraño demasiado.- me dijo, no estaba seguro pero creo que estaba a punto de llorar- Mañana me reuniré con Karl, quiere que sea la imagen de su nueva colección, dice que quiere trabajar solo conmigo, incluso me ha dicho que le gustaria que sea modelo en el desfile. No puedo decir que no, pero tengo demasiado con la película que no se si pueda con todo.

-No creo que debas presionarte tanto, tal vez Karl pueda entenderlo.

-No puedo hacerle eso, no hay forma en que diga que no.

Aún no habíamos coordinado nuestras agendas, pero al parecer no pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos los próximos meses.

-Me gustaría volver a tu lado, pero me reuniré con David hasta el domingo y no sé cuántas reuniones nos lleve resolver lo de la película. Lo lamento.

-No es tu culpa, ni la mía, no es culpa de nadie, es culpa del trabajo, es…-suspiro y espero unos segundos antes de contestar- estoy tan cansada que no puedo coordinar lo que digo. ¿Me cantarías hasta que me quede dormida?

Mi respuesta fue la canción que Bobby y yo habíamos escrito años atrás para ella, Falling in love for the last time.

.

Todo se volvió un caos.

Después de la transmisión de la entrevista un centenar de paparazis comenzó a seguirme, la entrada del hotel era como un laberinto del cual no podías salir, así que decidí dejarlo.

-¿Cómo estás tú?- le pregunte a Kristen, tenía un rato libre así que me había llamado para ver como estaba el ambiente aquí.

-He tardado cinco minutos en poder salir del edificio y otros cinco para poder entrar a las locaciones, me han llamado muchas revistas ofreciéndome demasiado dinero por una entrevista. James está más estresado que nunca.

-Esperemos que alguien acapare la atención de los medios muy pronto- le respondí.

-Ojala sea pronto. ¿Qué ha dicho Katy sobre darte asilo?- me pregunto. Me quedaría en casa de Katy, no quería causar molestias a los demás huéspedes del hotel, no era justo.

-Se ha alegrado de que la llamara, aunque me ha hecho suplicar, alegando que solo la llamo cuando la necesito.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con ella- las mujeres jamás se llevarían la contraria, aún menos si eran amigas.

-Gracias por el apoyo…

-Debo irme- dijo repentinamente-me he atrasado cinco minutos, James literalmente va a matarme.

Me dejo colgado.

.

-Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, sabes si no fuera porque algunas veces leo las revistas de chismes no sabría donde estas o si estas vivo-fue el recibimiento que me dio Katy y tenía razón cuando estaba con Tahliah muchas veces perdía todo contacto con mis amigos.

-Te llamare todos los días a partir de hoy, te aseguro que terminaras harta de mi- le conteste y le dio un abrazo, la última vez que nos vimos había sido hace un año en una ceremonia de los MTV Video Music Award´s.

-A Kristen no le gustara que me llames más que a ella- me dijo mientras me conducía a la que sería mi habitación.

-No es una chica celosa- Katy enarco una ceja- bueno, con mis amigas.

-También soy su amiga-dijo después de pensárselo un momento- no ha tenido que pagarme, así que puede confiar en mí.

Su respuesta llamo mucho mi atención, ¿alguna de sus amigas estaba con ella por dinero? Al parecer noto la confusión en mi rostro porque el suyo me decía que había cometido una indiscreción.

-No te lo ha contado cierto- me dijo sentándose en la cama- supongo que no tendría por qué, quiero decir, no es algo que afecte su relación.

-No estoy entendiendo nada, ¿serias tan amable de explicármelo?- le dije colocando mi maleta en la cama.

-Alicia- al ver que no respondía se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta- ya he sido lo suficientemente entrometida diciendo lo que dije, así no te contare nada más, no creo que sea algo que me corresponda hacer.

Había mantenido a raya mi curiosidad por saber de aquel tema, en todos estos días Kristen jamás lo había mencionado, pero necesitaba saber que había pasado entre ellas.

**Kpov.**

Era sábado, un sábado libre y Robert no estaba aquí para que pudiéramos disfrutarlo juntos. Al parecer demasiado estrés le estaba pasando factura a James y había decidido darnos un par de días libres.

Esta semana había sido de locos, no solamente por la entrevista y los paparazis, sino también por mi reunión con Karl.

No me había negado a su propuesta, así que él había agendado todo para que pasara los primeros dos meses del año a su lado en su taller, además debía estar aún más agradecida pues sería en L.A. y no en París, lo que significaba que podría estar con Rob mientras grababa.

Así que como era sábado y estaba completamente sola, lo único que tenía agendado era dormir, estaba tan cansada que mi apetito había desaparecido, si por la noche me encontraba hambrienta pediría una pizza.

Mientras intentaba dormir recordé las palabras de Rob con Ellen y quería estar a su lado para agradecérselo, para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y cuan comprometida estaba con lo nuestro. Ahora me sentía, tal y como él me había dicho, liberada. Sentía una gran descarga de felicidad cada vez que pensaba en él.

Jamás amaría a nadie como lo amaba a él, preferiría morir a pasar un segundo sin que fuera mío.

.

El insistente sonido de mi teléfono celular fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos, era Rob, no lo había llamado pues saldría a comer con Katy, Kellan, Taylor y Tate*, así que su llamada me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Hola- fue mi respuesta.

-Necesitamos hablar, ¿podríamos hacerlo por Skype?- me dijo sonando ansioso.

-Claro, dame unos minutos- corte la llamada y me levante a trompicones de la cama para ir por mi laptop que se encontraba en el Living, en donde me acomode para hablar con él.

Me contesto tan pronto como di clic en el botón de "llamar".

-O me extrañas demasiado o hay algo que mueres por decirme- fue lo primero que dije cuando su imagen apareció en la pantalla.

-Hay algo que necesito saber- lucía cansado y no me había equivocado, estaba ansioso.

-Bien, dispara vaquero- intente bromear, pero no funciono.

-¿Qué paso entre tú y Alicia?

Me quede completamente en shock, mi mente estaba en blanco. Jamás se me ocurrió pensar que el me cuestionaría sobre eso, era algo que quería olvidar, que quería borrar de mi mente.

No volvió a decir nada, ni siquiera porque no respondía, solo se quedó esperando en silencio por mi respuesta.

-No quiero hablar de eso, además no es algo que nos afecte.

-Sin secretos ¿recuerdas?- fue su réplica.

-Yo…no quiero recordar eso.

-Y yo necesito saberlo. Dime ¿Por qué saliste con ella?

Me levante rápidamente del sofá y coloque la computadora en la mesa de centro. Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro frente a ella, ni siquiera sabía cómo o por donde comenzar.

-Porque estaba enojada y me sentía completamente sola. Llene mi agenda y comencé a trabajar sin parar, pero al final del día siempre estaba sola y tú-me detuve y un gran suspiro abandono mi cuerpo- tú estabas con ella, de compras, en la playa, en algún restaurante o siguiéndola por toda Europa mientras estaba de gira. Estaba harta de ver como todos seguían con su vida y yo me quedaba estancada; mientras yo te ambas, te extrañaba y lloraba todas las noche por ti tu seguramente estabas liándote con ella.

Volví a detenerme para respirar hondo, ya había comenzado esta "magnifica" historia, detenerme ya no era una opción.

-Comencé a divertirme en fiestas o en conciertos y la única que siempre estaba disponible era ella; no porque no tuviera nada que hacer o amigos con quien salir, sino porque era mi asistente y estar conmigo era su trabajo.

"Así que empezamos a flirtear, cuando lo hacía me sentía como alguien más, y de esa forma dejaba de extrañarte y comencé una relación con ella".

Era demasiado difícil contarle esto a él, me sentía completamente estúpida diciéndole cuan débil había sido.

-Ya no me sentía tan sola, pero si vacía, necesitaba cambios, hacer todo para no recordarte, hacer todo lo que no haría a tu lado incluso lo que no me gustaba o lo que odiaba- más suspiros salieron haciéndome sentir derrotada.

-Me corte el cabello porque ella me lo sugirió, dijo que si quería cambiar y sentirme como alguien nuevo tendría que cambiar mi imagen. Pase año nuevo junto a ella en Hawai, y lo hice simplemente porque tu habías llevado a Tahliah a conocer a tus padres. Cuando lo hiciste me di cuenta que lo suyo no era algo temporal, así que me volví loca y comencé a dejar que los paparazis tomaran fotos de nosotras juntas. Cada minuto que pasaba a su lado me preguntaba si te dolía, si te importaba o si simplemente me habías sacado de tu vida.

"Cuando supe que irían a la MET GALA juntos le propuse mudarse conmigo, ella dijo que no tenía problemas, que prácticamente vivíamos juntas ya.

"Seguí con ella cinco meses más, hasta que se hartó de mí, me dijo que estaba cansada de seguir con alguien solo porque era su trabajo mantenerme a flote, que la única razón por la que había iniciado eso que teníamos era porque yo era su fuente de trabajo, algo demasiado rentable y que dejaba buenas ganancias. Que había albergado la esperanza de que en algún momento realmente yo viera lo nuestro como una relación que podría tener frutos, pero terminaba decepcionándose cuando me atrapaba buscando en google lo que hacías o donde estabas, así que renuncio y se fue.

"Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que había comprado la amistad de una persona, que alguien estaba conmigo porque era su trabajo y le pagaba por ello, ya no podía caer más bajo, había tocado fondo de la peor manera, había cambiado a mi amiga por una empleada, por alguien que me brindaba su compañía por dinero.

"Tiempo después supe que ese había sido su plan desde el principio, acercarse a la pobre chica estúpida y débil en el momento indicado para pasar una temporada viviendo cómodamente. Yo había sido un negocio, un negocio en donde jamás tuvo pérdidas.

Lo único que podía oír era mi respiración entrecortada por el llanto, nadie decía nada. Me sentía completamente estúpida.

Me senté frente a la cámara nuevamente y pude ver su rostro, no pude descifrar si estaba molesto o decepcionado.

-Bien- dije tomando un gran respiro- eso es todo. ¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?

-Yo…no, yo…

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, debo irme hablamos luego- y colgué.

Me quede sentada en el piso, con la frente pegada a las rodillas llorando por aquella relación, aquel momento de mi vida que quería borrar para siempre.

**Rpov.**

Su respuesta no era algo que esperaba, realmente creía que su respuesta seria que quería experimentar algo nuevo o que realmente se había sentido atraída por ella; pero el que me hubiera dicho que lo había hecho porque se sentía sola y vacía me hizo sentir culpable, aunque sabía que no era totalmente mi culpa.

Arroje la Tablet al suelo y me acosté en la cama cubriéndome la cara con los brazos, lo había jodido, Katy tenía razón, no era algo que afectara nuestra relación, pero mi curiosidad había sido más fuerte.

Ahora no solo me encontraba lejos de ella sino también la había hecho entristecer sin estar a su lado para hacerla reír. Era sin duda un idiota, un gran idiota.

-He llegado corazón-grito Katy anunciado su regreso. Habíamos salido a comer con algunos amigos, pero mi ansiedad por llamar a Kristen era tan grande que me regrese tan pronto término la comida. Ellos por su parte irían al concierto que Sia ofrecía.

Me levante y salí a buscarla, se había acostado al pie de las escaleras, parecía borracha.

-Dime que no te han robado la virtud- le dije intentando hacer una broma, pero mi tono de voz habría sido más acorde en un funeral.

-No, no lo han hecho- dijo sentándose- pero al parecer a ti sí que te han robado la alegría.

Me senté a su lado suspirando, realmente necesitaba una charla con alguien o enloquecería.

-He sido un completo idiota- le respondí.

Me entrego una botella de vino, que hasta ese momento no había visto.

-Bébelo cariño, lo necesitas- lo hice, no sé si lo necesitaba o no, pero si que me ayudaría a relajarme un poco.

-Le he preguntado a Kristen por Alicia-suspire- y no me esperaba su respuesta, no esperaba que fuera…

-Tan jodidamente depresiva- concluyo mi frase- Nunca debí haber mencionado nada, pero creí que lo sabías. Después de su ruptura con Alicia, Kristen estaba bastante triste, se fue un par de meses a Australia con sus abuelos y su hermano. Cuando volvió simplemente nos pidió que jamás volviéramos a tocar el tema.

"Cj, Suzie y yo fuimos a un concierto de Florence and the Machine mientras Kristen estaba en Australia y encontramos a Alicia con otra chica, lucia bastante feliz, como si nada hubiera pasado, creo que se casó con ella unos meses más tarde.

Kristen tenía razón, ella jamás sufrió pérdidas.

-¿Se lo dijeron a Kristen?- le pregunte a Katy.

-No, ella no quería saber nada, era como si hubieran decretado la Ley Anti Alicia. Además no nos atrevíamos, Kris lucia bastante triste la mayor parte del tiempo. Acudió a terapia y volvió a ser la chica alegre de siempre.

"Si te soy completamente sincera, no creo que hubiera estado triste por ella, sino por ti. Algunas veces la encontrábamos buscándote en internet y cuando hacíamos zaping en el televisor y nos deteníamos en algún canal de chismes, si tu aparecías, se levantaba y se encerraba en su recamara, salia de su escondite un par de horas mas tarde con los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja y una sonrisa que no convencía ni aun ciego.

Agradecí que Katy estuviera borracha, de otra forma jamás me habría dicho nada.

Realmente lo había jodido todo, necesitaba volver con ella, estar a su lado y cumplir mi promesa de hacerla feliz.

.

La reunión con David sería en un par de horas y abordaría el avión que me llevaría a su lado a las tres de la tarde.

-Esta ha sido la peor visita que he tenido- me dijo Katy acostándose en la cama de mi habitación mientras yo terminaba de empacar lo poco que había traído.

-Odio la resaca, pero Tate fue muy convincente anoche- me dijo colocándose la bolsa de hielos que traía consigo en la frente- te odio por habérmelo presentado.

-Yo no te pedía que te emborracharas con él, fuiste tú quien lo invito.

-Vale, es mi culpa, la próxima vez que tengas a una horda de paparazis detrás de tu trasero pide asilo a alguien más.

Comencé a reír fuertemente para molestarla aún más, sabía que ellos habían conectado desde que los presente hace dos años, pero en aquel entonces ambos estaban comprometidos con alguien más. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar hace seis meses ambos eran solteros y al parecer no planeaban desaprovechar la oportunidad.

.

-Robert.

-David.

Ese fue el saludo formal que nos dimos, después pasamos a la sala de su oficina para comenzar la reunión.

-Quiero que compongas una canción para mi próxima cinta- me dijo siendo demasiado directo.

-Primero tengo que saber qué clase de música es la que buscas.- le respondí.

-Necesito una canción de amor, pero no de la clase de amor que estas imaginando, quiero una melodía que hable del lado oscuro del amor, la destrucción.

-Vaya, eso es algo complicado. Quiero decir, lo haré, acepto el trabajo, pero necesitare leer la historia, asimilarla, pero sobretodo necesitare tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para este trabajo?- le pregunte.

-Nueve meses a partir de ahora- me respondió.

-Bien, creo que no será ningún problema. Tan pronto tenga algo te enviare la melodía para que puedas decirme si es de tu agrado, de no ser así cuento con el tiempo suficiente para hacer otra.

-Bien, me parece estupendo.

La reunión había sido bastante corta, lo que me dejaba con tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto sin problemas. Nick y David se encargarían de los pormenores.

**Kpov.**

Después de haber llorado por horas me metí a la cama y continúe durmiendo.

Fue el insistente sonido del timbre lo que me despertó, eran las tres de la mañana ¿quién carajos toca a tu puerta a esta hora?

Estaba decidida a ignorarlo y continuar durmiendo pero el timbre volvió a sonar y mi teléfono cobro vida. Lo cogí de debajo de la almohada y mire en la pantalla, tenía veinte mensajes de texto y diez llamadas perdidas. Ignore el timbre, los mensajes y las llamadas, concentrando toda mi atención en un mensaje que me había mandado Robert. _Te amo._ Esas dos palabras significaban tanto.

El timbre y mi teléfono sonaron coordinados nuevamente y al ver quién era el culpable de aquel horrible ruido mi cuerpo salió automáticamente de la cama y corrió para abrir la puerta.

-¿Cuántas jodidas veces tengo que tocar o llamarte para que me pongas un poco de atención- dijo mi hermano tan pronto abrí la puerta. Mi respuesta fue echarme a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-Te he extrañado tanto- le dije sin soltarlo, el me abrazo fuertemente besando el tope de mi cabeza.

-Yo también pequeña ardillita- me dijo utilizando el apodo que me habían puesto él, Cameron y Dana de pequeña.

Entramos al apartamento pues la noche era muy fría, jamás habría esperado que Taylor viniera a verme, él era mi hermano favorito por mucho y al que menos había visto después del divorcio.

-Muy bien señorita, necesito bastantes explicaciones- me dijo mientras nos acurrucábamos en la cama de mi habitación.

Así que comencé a relatarle todo lo que había pasado desde que volvía ver a Robe en los estudios de Universal. Cuando termine mi relato eran las siete de la mañana.

-Mi vida ahora parece demasiado simple- me dijo haciéndome reír.

-Tu vida es realmente sosa- le respondí- tal vez pueda prestarte algunos paparazis para que te hagan pasar momentos de adrenalina.

-No a esas ratas, pero que tal si me donas amablemente unos millones para que pueda pasar un fin de semana en Dubai.

-También puedo hacer eso- le respondí, Taylor era la persona que menos se preocupaba por el dinero en la vida, solo le bastaba con tener lo necesario para ser feliz.

-Papá me ha llamado hace un par de días, dice que no le devuelves las llamadas- me dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-No, no tengo nada que decirle- le respondí.

-Todos hemos estado preocupados por ti, Ruth nos convenció de no venir cuando estuviste en el hospital, pero no hemos dejado de preocuparnos, ahora has vuelto con Robert y te has encerrado en el mundo Pattinson-Stewart, nosotros también necesitamos un poco de atención.

-No me hables de atención y unión familiar- le dije poniéndome a la defensiva.

-Sé que no ha sido fácil pero teníamos derecho de irnos para averiguar qué sucedería con nuestra vida.

-Bien, lamento que a mí me haya llevado ocho años reponerme, pero eso no les daba el derecho de abandonarme. No me llamaron por meses. Después del divorcio te volví a ver hasta que pase contigo ese par de meses en Australia, no es justo que ahora que por fin he comenzado de nuevo ustedes exijan más atención de mi parte.

-Eres nuestra pequeña, estamos preocupados por ti, has vuelto con él, pero ¿qué va a pasar cuando se hallan casado y quieran comenzar una familia?, aún no estamos seguros de que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.

-Lo he hecho, no será fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Si estoy con él nada más importa, me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para superar todo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta con mi familia, pero ahora solo quería recuperar el tiempo que había perdido sin estar a su lado.

-Bien, pero me quedare aquí unos días para vigilar que te respete, solo podrán dormir juntos cuando se hayan casado.

-Bueno, hemos consumado la relación en esta cama- le dije comenzando a reír.

-Mierda, ¿no podrías haber guardado eso para ti?- me dijo levantándose rápidamente.

-No somos demasiado silenciosos para ocultarlo, así que deberás acostumbrarte.

Después de nuestra larga plática me levante para preparar el desayuno. Desayunamos mientras él me contaba de todo lo que había aprendido en el rancho de nuestros abuelos. Quería mudarse al sur de Estados Unidos para iniciar con su propio Rancho, algo que me llenaba de emoción, si él volvía a América podría verlo más seguido.

Nos pasamos el día entero viendo caricaturas y películas de súper héroes, nuestra comida y cena fueron pizzas. Cuando la oscuridad cubrió el frío cielo de Londres se fue a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes.

Me dormí pensando en Robert, hoy no se había comunicado conmigo y yo era lo suficientemente cobarde para llamarle. Quería que regresara pronto, necesitaba que me dijera al oído aquellas dos palabras que ponían mi mundo de cabeza.

**Rpov.**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando entre al apartamento, había conseguido evadir a los paparazis de la entrada, pero no a los del aeropuerto, así que seguramente mañana todo sería un completo caos.

Me dirigí directamente a la habitación, la encontré abrazando mi almohada. Vestía únicamente una de mis camisas de franela y mis boxers favoritos, cortesía de Ellen. Parecía un ángel, su respiración hacia que el aire se volviera más cálido y los latidos de su corazón llenaban de música el espacio.

Me acerque a ella y coloque un mechón, que se había escapado de su coleta, detrás de su oreja. Mi toque la hizo removerse un poco pero no conseguí despertarla. Así que me incline sobre ella y le susurre al oído Te amo, para después depositar un beso en su frente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, los tallo con sus manos para aclarar su visión y se sentó rápidamente para observarme mejor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto- quiero decir tendrías un par de reuniones mañana y volverías hasta el martes.

-Lo que pasa- le dije acariciando su mejilla delicadamente- es que he sido un idiota, me comporte como un imbécil ayer y lo único que deseaba era volver a tu lado.

-Recibí tu mensaje- me dijo inclinándose en mi mano que aún continuaba en su mejilla- ¿puedes decirme lo que escribiste?

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, te amo tanto que creo que no puedo respirar si no estás junto a mí.

Comenzamos a besarnos, la extrañaba tanto, extrañaba sus fríos y suaves labios rozar mi frente antes de partir cada mañana, la forma en que me abrazaba por la espalda cuando llegaba del set o las maldiciones dirigidas a los paparazis que no la dejaban entrar lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a mi lado.

Nuestro beso nos llevó a una dimensión que visitábamos frecuentemente, aquella dimensión que solo los verdaderos amantes conocían.

Me fue muy fácil desvestirla completamente, para ella no fue tan fácil, pero cuando lo logramos no esperamos demasiado para estar juntos.

La penetre lentamente, disfrutando de como su espalda se arqueaba poco a poco, de la forma en que sus pequeños pezones se endurecían y sus labios se separaban para dejar escapar un gemido.

Hacer el amor con ella, era como entrar en el paraíso. Nuestros cuerpos habían sido creados para amoldarse el uno al otro perfectamente.

-Te amo- me dijo soltando otro gemido.

Seguí embistiéndola lentamente, creando una rítmica cadencia, una hermosa melodía compuesta por nuestros gemidos, nuestras palabras de amor y el roce de nuestros cuerpos.

-Eres la criatura más perfecta que existe sobre este planeta- le dije, deteniendo mis movimientos, ella me miró fijamente, estaba tan perdida en mi mirada que no se dio cuenta cuando comencé a moverme de nuevo, así que la tome por sorpresa.

Llegamos al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, esa pequeña imperfección que nos llevó a corrernos de forma desigual, hizo de nuestra entrega algo perfecto.

.

.

.

***Katy Perry, Kellan Lutz, Taylor Lautner y Tate Ellington (Aidan, amigo de Tayler en Remember Me).**

**Gracias a todas por seguir mi pequeña locura.**

**.**

**.**

**Nos veremos relativamente pronto.**  
**xoxo**  
**Rinat W.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14. **

**Rpov.**

Odiaba los desayunos sin Kristen, no solo por su comida, también por la falta de compañía. Así que cuando ella no estaba simplemente me dirigía a la cocina, tomaba un tazón, el cereal y la leche, justo como ahora.

-Mi hermana tenía razón, son demasiado ruidosos para ser ignorados- me dijo una voz proveniente de algún lugar detrás de mí, haciendo que soltara el boul lleno de cereal y leche.

-Ese es su tazón favorito, bueno lo era hace un par de segundos- me gire inmediatamente y encontré a Taylor recostado en la puerta de la cocina, vestido con pijama y con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

-Mhm, ella no menciono que estuvieras aquí- le respondí sintiéndome muy estúpido.

-Bueno la mantuviste ocupada ¿un par de horas?- me respondió levantando las cejas, aun burlándose de mi- Creo que me dormí en la tercera ronda.

¡Mierda!, no era la primera vez que seguramente alguien nos escuchaba, pero si era la primera vez que alguien de su familia lo hacía.

-Yo…mmm…-trague fuertemente para deshacer el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta- Me alegra que estés aquí, ¿Cuándo has llegado?

El simplemente comenzó a reír a carcajadas, cuando termino se acercó al refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua.

-Sabes Robert, no es la primera vez que tengo que ignorar el que, mmm, "te acuestes" con mi hermana, pero sin duda alguna me arrepiento por haberlo dejado pasar, es muy divertido ver tu rostro.

-Ah…- simplemente no sabía que decir.

-He llegado técnicamente ayer, a las tres de la mañana y también me alegro de verte.

¡Mierda!

Después de aquel incomodo momento Taylor comenzó con una charla amena, olvidando por completo lo que había escuchado la noche pasada. De mis tres cuñados, Taylor, por mucho era mi favorito. El no preguntaría nada acerca de nuestro regreso, la única forma en que se vengaría de mi sería haciéndome pasar momentos incomodos, pero con Dana y Cameron sería otra historia.

Hasta el día de hoy no me había detenido a pensar en que es lo que diría la familia de Kristen. Podría imaginar a Dana golpeándome, a Cameron diciéndome que era un idiota, pero culpando a Kristen de ser más idiota por volver conmigo; a Jonh dándome toda una charla de lo importante que era Kris para ellos y la forma en que patearía mi trasero si la volvía a lastimar; pero sin duda alguna me sentiría completamente asustado de hablar con Jules, ella no se quedaría conforme con explicaciones simples, me haría contarle toda la historia y después la analizaría para darme su veredicto.

.

-Le prometí a mi hermana que la recogeríamos al final del día para ir a cenar a la pizzería que tanto le gusta- me dijo Taylor interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-No me ha dicho nada- respondí algo sorprendido.

-Estaban muy ocupados anoche para decir cosas coherentes- como lo dije, momentos incomodos.

Dean se había quedado en L.A. pues tenía un pequeño asunto familiar que resolver, por lo tanto solo seriamos Taylor y yo contra los papz, después Jonh nos ayudaría un poco.

-Aun no entiendo cómo pueden vivir con eso- dijo Taylor refiriéndose a los paparazis que nos habían detenido al salir del estacionamiento del apartamento.

-Nosotros tampoco- fue la única respuesta que pude darle.

Cuando llegamos a las locaciones pasamos desapercibidos, me dirigí directamente al estacionamiento para ir por mi chica.

-Hola cariño- le dije abrazándola por la espalda, estaba platicando con Rachel así que la tome desprevenida. Se giró y me beso castamente en los labios.

-Hola- fue su tímida respuesta- Rob esta es Rachel, Rachel este es mi novio Robert- nos presentó formalmente.

-Me alegro mucho de conocerte, al parecer un millón de chicas muere por tener este placer- me dijo Rachel haciendo que los tres riéramos.

-También me alegro de conocerte- le respondí.

-Ahora que te dejo muy bien acompañada me voy, mi esposo también espera por mí- nos dijo Rachel despidiéndose.

Cuando nos quedamos solos nos dimos un beso como era debido.

-¿Dónde se ha quedado mi hermano?- me pregunto cuando noto que faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que estaba en casa?- le respondí con una pregunta- Me ha hecho sentir incómodo y avergonzado todo el día.

-Bueno no he tenido demasiado tiempo para conversar contigo ¿recuerdas?- realmente eran hermanos, incluso sus pensamientos estaban sincronizados.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me ha dicho. Se ha quedado en la camioneta.

-Pues no lo hagamos esperar, además muero de hambre.

-¿Dónde está Jonh?- le pregunte, pues no lo veía por ningún lado.

-Le he dado la noche libre- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando un chico rubio se puso frente a la camioneta deteniéndonos.

-He invitado a Chace para que Taylor no se sienta solo- me dijo Kristen con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Ojala le hubiera pasado el auto encima.

-Esta será una noche increíble- dijo Taylor.

Chace entro al auto saludándonos a todos, comenzó a platicar con Taylor y al parecer hicieron muy buena mancuerna, ¡genial! Ahora tendría que soportar a los dos.

Cuando detuve el auto frente a la pizzería Kristen me beso en la mejilla susurrándome al oído "te lo recompensare". Claro que lo haría.

-Bien tortolitos si quieren podemos esperarlos adentro- dijo Taylor –Créeme Chace, no querrás presenciar el momento, si yo te contara cuan… -se detuvo a mitad de frase para mirar a Chace y a Kristen, cuanto lo odiaba.

-Espera, espera, ustedes dos han…-dijo sugestivamente levantando las cejas y al notar el sonrojo y la mirada envenenada que le dirigió su hermana estallo en carcajadas.

-Vaya Rob ustedes sí que son una pareja bastante moderna.

Baje del auto rápidamente rodeándolo para ayudar a Kristen a salir, estaba demasiado enojado y celoso justo ahora. Sabía que ellos habían tenido "algo" pero había decidido no preguntar ni sacar el tema en ningún momento.

-Lo lamento, yo…- me dijo Kristen tan pronto llegue a su lado y antes de que continuara la silencie con un pequeño beso.

-Ahora eres únicamente mía.

-Siempre lo he sido- me respondió dándome otro beso.

Por un momento todos creímos que los paparazis no nos encontrarían pero antes de cruzar la calle para entrar en el restaurant los flashes comenzaron.

-Demasiado bueno para ser real- dijo ken.

El y Taylor se colocaron delante de nosotros empujando a los paparazis fuera de nuestro camino, Kris y yo nos tomamos de las manos y entramos sin problemas gracias a ellos.

.

La cena, tal y como lo imaginaba fue bastante incomoda.

-Y bien Chace, ¿en qué momento estuviste a punto de ser su remplazo?- dijo Taylor tan pronto el mesero se fue después de haber traído nuestra orden.

-No creo que haya estado ni cerca de eso- le respondí.

-Yo creo que si te hubieras tardado un par de meses las cosas serían muy diferentes- dijo Chace, al parecer él y Taylor no me dejarían en paz.

-Rob tiene razón, no estuviste ni cerca- intervino Kristen.

-Eso me ha herido preciosa- respondió ken.

-Kristen, su nombre es Kristen o Jaymes- le respondí.

-Espero que no hayas elegido a un celopata ardillita- le dijo Tylor.

-No estoy demente, solo protejo lo que es mío- respondí.

-Vale, como quieras- dijo Taylor- pero acá entre nos hermanita, ¿quién tiene mejor artillería de los dos?- pregunto Taylor.

Me costó demasiado trabajo recordar que este chico era mi cuñado, que estábamos en un lugar con muchos testigos para asesinarlo, pero sobretodo que era el hermano favorito de Kristen

-Tal vez a ambos les parezca gracioso burlarse de Robert e inmiscuirse en mi vida privada, pero no lo es, así que si no se callan hare que los echen de este lugar. Y a ti- dijo Kristen señalando a su hermano- te mandare de vuelta en clase turista y le contare a tu próxima novia de la vez que mamá te encontró masturbándote.

Eso funciono, pues dejaron de meterse conmigo, el resto de la cena solamente hubo charlas acerca del trabajo e incluso sobre el clima.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a "The Station"?- propuso Ken tratando de romper la tensión que aún seguía presente en el ambiente.

-No- respondimos Kristen y yo al mismo tiempo.

-No sean aburridos, es un lugar magnifico- volvió a decir.

-Yo me apunto- dijo Taylor- de esa forma, cuando llegue a casa, podre dormir sin tener que soñar con los horribles ruidos que salen de su habitación.

-Sera una noche de solteros, no te arrepentirás- le contesto Chace.

.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento Kris estaba demasiado cansada para algo más que no fuera dormir. Aunque yo tenía otros planes, lo más importante era el bienestar de mi chica, así que solo conversaríamos hasta que ella se quedara dormida.

Se colocó encima de mí, recargando su rostro en sus manos, que se encontraban en mi pecho, para que pudiéramos conversar.

-He vuelto a tener los fines de semana libres- me dijo- así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Planeare algo para este fin de semana- le respondí colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Me gustaría ver a Bear y Berni- me dijo dudosamente.

-Mis padres vendrán esta semana, les pediré que los traigan.

Cuando le conté a Kristen sobre su paradero se molestó bastante conmigo, me dijo -tal y como lo predije- que podría habérselos dado, estuvo enojada todo el día, pero después de pedirle perdón por un par de horas me perdono, aunque me hizo prometerle que en cuanto terminara de rodar aquí los llevaríamos de vuelta a casa con nosotros.

-Bien, ¿crees que me odien demasiado?- me pregunto.

-No te odian- enarco una ceja- mi padre no te odia, tal vez te lo haga un poco difícil, pero…

-Pero tu madre es otra historia- suspiro fuertemente- jamás pensé que algún día pasaría por un situación en la que mi suegra me odiara.

-Ya la has convencido de que eres buena para mí, podrás hacerlo otra vez- le respondí acariciando su mejilla.

-La próxima semana Karl ofrecerá un fiesta tardía de cumpleaños, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?- me pregunto nerviosamente.

-Sera un placer para mí, mi hermosa dama, ser su acompañante en tan magnifico evento- le respondí como lo haría un caballero ingles del siglo pasado.

Ella simplemente me sonrió y me dijo _Te amo tanto_ sin emitir un solo sonido, después se recostó -colocando como siempre su oído justo donde se encontraba mi corazón- y al cabo de unos minutos ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

**Kpov.**

Estar nerviosa era poco comparado con lo que sentía justo ahora, estuve a punto de tomar un par de calmantes pero Robert me lo impidió, "Ellos no te asesinaran" fue su grandiosa respuesta. Yo estaba convencida de que lo harían.

Cuando Robert le pidió a su padre traer a los chicos a Londres, él le propuso que tuviéramos una comida familiar. Clare me odiaba, Lizie me odiaba y Victoria y Richard no serían muy fáciles de convencer.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto Robert entrando a la habitación en donde llevaba unos diez minutos tratando de calmarme.

-Eso creo- le respondí dejando salir todo el aire de mi cuerpo.

-¡Suerte con la inquisición!- me grito Taylor antes de que saliéramos del apartamento.

Robert tomo mi mano en señal de apoyo; caminamos en silencio hasta el auto.

-Ellos no son tan malos sabes- me dijo antes de partir.

-Lo sé, pero los defraude, estarán enojados, unos más que otros y lo merezco, lo sabes.

-No quiero que te sientas mal por nada de lo que digan, la relación es solo nuestra, de nadie más. Te amo y me importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen, crean o sientan. Okay.

-Okay.*

.

Cuando Robert incrusto la llave en la cerradura desee con todas mis fuerzas que no abriera, que fuera la llave incorrecta, la casa incorrecta. Pero nadie tiene lo que quiere.

Entramos en silencio, tomados de las manos, caminamos lentamente hasta el living. Robert apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo, pero necesitaba algo más que eso para tranquilizarme.

-Aquí está mi pareja favorita- dijo Lizie sarcásticamente apartando los ojos del libro que leía.

-También me alegro de verte Liz- le respondió Robert con el mismo tono de voz.

-Pero mírate querida, ese color te sienta terrible- me dijo tratando de hacer un cumplido, un horrible cumplido.

-He… he tenido que pintármelo por la película- le respondí titubeante.

-A mí me encanta- dijo Robert rompiendo el terrible silencio.

-Creí que te gustaban las morenas, al parecer tus gustos han cambiado drásticamente- replico Lizie, sabía perfectamente que su comentario tenía un doble mensaje.

-Hola chicos- dijo Victoria bajando las escaleras- ¿Cómo están?

Robert se separó de mi lado para abrazar a su hermana, cuando lo hizo Lizie me dirigió una malvada sonrisa, tal vez, después de todo si me asesinaría.

-Me alegra mucho verte nuevamente Kristen- me dijo cortésmente Victoria, se acercó a mí para darme los reglamentados dos besos de saludo. Ella no estaba siendo hostil, pero sí bastante seria.

-Caleb no podrá acompañarnos, ha tenido una reunión de emergencia- me dijo. Caleb era su esposo.

-No te preocupes, y felicidades por tu matrimonio- le respondí.

-Fue una boda increíble, tal vez pueda mostrarte algunas fotos, Tahliah nos ayudó a buscar al mejor fotógrafo del país- me dijo Lizie.

Robert estaba a punto de comenzar una discusión, pero su padre apareció en la escena.

-Han llegado bastante temprano, la comida aún no está lista- nos dijo- así que tendremos que esperar un poco.

-No te preocupes papá- respondió Robert.

-Es un gusto verte nuevamente Kristen- me dijo Richard y me tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

-Lo mismo digo, me alegra verlos nuevamente- respondí.

-Clare está poniendo algo en el horno, pero se reunirá con nosotros enseguida, tomen asiento les serviré una copa de vino- nos dijo.

Robert y yo nos sentamos en el sofá más cercano a la puerta, así podría huir rápidamente.

-Cariño al fin estas aquí- dijo Clare dulcemente acercándose a Robert para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente.

Estaba jodida, Clare me daba miradas peores que las de Lizie, estaba a punto de vomitar.

-Kristen.

-Clare- le respondí tratando de ser muy amable, pero ella se molestó porque la llame por su nombre de pila.

-Sra. Pattinson- me dijo. Ella si me asesinaría.

-Mamá- dijo Robert.

-No, está bien, lamento mi falta de respeto Sra. Pattinson- respondí.

-Bien, ¿en dónde están los chicos- pregunto Robe refiriéndose a Bear y Bearni.

-En el patio trasero- respondió Victoria.

Robert se levantó y me condujo al patio trasero de su casa, algo que le agradecía infinitamente, pues en esa habitación estaba asfixiándome.

En cuanto escucharon nuestros pasos se levantaron y corrieron hacia nosotros, me arrodille en el césped para poder acariciarlos, los había extrañado tanto.

-Están enormes- les dije- mami lamenta haber pasado algunos años lejos, pero les prometo que jamás volverá a pasar.

Me gire para agradecerle a Robert, pero no lo encontré junto a mi como pensé que lo estaría. Se había quedado parado en la puerta de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte cuando llegue a su lado.

-Me siento culpable por haberlos abandonado. No creo merecer su cariño después de lo que les hice.

-No ha sido tu culpa- le dije acariciando su mejilla- todos cometemos errores, pero si sigues alejándote de ellos cometerás un grave error.

Volví junto a ellos y comenzamos a jugar. Desde que Cole murió no volví a crear lazos con ningún animal, estaba demasiado triste como para soportar más perdidas. Pero ahora que los había recuperado no perdería un solo instante de diversión.

.

-Es hora de comer- me grito Robert desde la puerta, de donde no se había movido desde que abandonamos el living.

Normalmente las comidas familiares en casa de Robert se realizaban en el jardín-si el clima lo permitía- o en la cocina; hoy estábamos en el comedor, más que una reunión familiar esto era una comida formal.

-Dinos Kristen de que trata la película que estas filmando ahora- me pregunto amablemente Richard.

-Es un romance, está ambientada antes del inicio de la segunda guerra mundial, un amor imposible entre una chica judía y un alemán.

-Al parecer a James le siguen gustando los romances, ya sabes, no solo es famoso por sus películas sino también por ser muy amable con ciertas chicas – dijo Lizie.

-Bueno es demasiado exigente, al final del día lo único que quieres es volver a casa- le respondí.

-Entonces no te gusta trabajar con él- decreto Victoria. Hasta este momento no me habían dado la oportunidad de probar ni una sola cucharada de la crema que había preparado Clare.

-No es eso, pero trabajar a su lado es un continuo desafío, algunas veces la escena que creo ha salido horrible a él le encanta, otras tenemos que repetir una escena que ha quedado magnifica al menos siete veces. He aprendido muchas cosas trabajando con él pero, mmm, es complicado.

-Parece que no te gustan las dificultades, tal vez simplemente sea tu actitud y no la forma en que él trabaja. Quizá estas demasiado acostumbrada a ser la actriz favorita de todo Hollywood- me dijo Clare- Tahlia en cambio, es una persona muy perseverante, no había nada que la detuviera de lograr sus metas. Gracias a su deseo de ser mejor cada día, ahora es una de las cantantes más populares de la industria.

Las palabras de la madre de Rob habían dejado un gran nudo en mi garganta, estaba segura que no sería capaz de pasar ni un solo bocado. Tal vez tenía razón y yo no era lo suficientemente buena para alguien como Robert, me odiaba y ni siquiera estaba enterada del hecho de que jamás podría darle nietos.

No tenía nada que decir ante sus palabras, simplemente había apartado la mirada, estaba segura de que todos me miraban.

-No creo que hayas conocido a la verdadera Tahliah, superaba todos los obstáculos, es cierto, pero jamás se preocupó por todas aquellas personas a las que tuvo que sacar de su camino. Además la popularidad que obtuvo por ser mi novia le ayudo demasiado. Puedo decirte que antes de ser la famosa cantante que ahora es fue la novia de Robert Pattinson, el famoso actor de crepúsculo.- le respondió Rob a su madre.

-Eso es algo muy pretensioso de tu parte y nada caballeroso hermanito- le dijo Lizie- tal vez ella comenzó a obtener popularidad gracias a ti, pero el éxito lo obtuvo por medios propios.

-Por mis medios, gracias a mi asistió a grandes eventos donde conoció a productores y cantes. No puedo negar que tiene talento, pero tampoco creo que deban considerarla la mujer perfecta pues no fueron ustedes los que vivían a su lado.-volvió a decir Robert.

-Cambiemos de tema, no quiero que sigan discutiendo por cuestiones pasadas- dijo Richard interviniendo en la discusión que comenzaba a desarrollarse.

El resto de la comida transcurrió amenamente, ellos hablaban acerca del matrimonio de Victoria, lo hermosa que era la vida en Irlanda y los chicos con los que había estado saliendo Lizie, yo simplemente había guardado silencio, me sentía demasiado fuera de lugar. Quería salir corriendo y llorar, pero no lo haría, no les daría otro motivo para pensar que era débil.

.

Cuando la comida termino Robert y yo levantamos la mesa y nos ofrecimos a lavar los platos. Cuando termináramos nos reuniríamos con ellos en el jardín para tomar el té.

-Podemos irnos si quieres- me dijo Rob mientras le entregaba un plato para que lo secara.

-No, estoy bien- le dije sonriéndole un poco y regresando mi vista a los trastes.

-Han ido bastante lejos, te han tratado como a un extraño, eres mi novia no el socio del marido de mi hermana.- volvió a decirme bastante molesto.

-No los culpo, no me han visto por ocho años, soy una completa extraña, una extraña que lastimo a su hijo.

-Ellos no saben nada.

-Y cuando lo sepan me odiaran aún más.

Deje el plato que estaba fregando y me recargue del fregadero comenzando a llorar, quería irme, quería desaparecer. Además me sentía completamente patética por el hecho de estar llorando en la cocina de los padres de mi novio, que claramente me odiaban.

Robert se acercó a mí y me abrazo hasta que deje de llorar, levanto mi rostro y limpio mis lágrimas con los pulgares dándome un suave beso en la punta de mí, ahora, roja nariz.

-Eres perfecta para ser real, te amo y ni mi familia puede cambiar lo que siento por ti. Así que deja de creer que no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí porque lo eres. No podría vivir ni un solo momento si no te tengo a mi lado.

-Odio a mi marido- dijo Victoria entrando en la cocina y sentándose en la barra.

-Al parecer mi hermana se convertirá en la siguiente Kim Kardashian- le respondió Robert rompiendo nuestro abrazo. Yo seguí con mi tarea.

-Llevo más de setenta y dos días casada idiota- contesto Victoria.

-Me refería a la pensión, es abogado, no creo que te lo ponga demasiado fácil- volvió a decir Rob.

-Los hombres son todos unos idiotas. Dime Kris ¿iras a la fiesta de Karl?- me pregunto y sentí que había retrocedido diez años, pues su tono serio se había ido siendo sustituido por el tono amigable que la caracterizaba.

-Sí, me ha pedido que asista- le respondí.

-Ha de ser fabuloso recibir tanta atención de alguien como él, me refiero a que ser su musa es algo que pocas consiguen. Además cualquier mujer sería feliz recibiendo toda esa cantidad de ropa, el paraíso- continuo Victoria.

-Lo es, Karl puede parecer algo pretensioso pero es todo lo contrario.

-Acaba con mi ansiedad y dime cual será el tema de la fiesta. Los medios han especulado bastante pero con él nada se sabe.

-Old Hollywood.

-Increíble, aunque me hubiera gustado una fiesta tan alocada al estilo Gatsby.

-Así que han hecho las paces, son tan lidas. Sobre todo tu Vic, aún recuerdo el día en que la llamaste "zorra barata"- dijo Lizie colocándose su chaqueta, al parecer estaba a punto de irse.

-Antes de que digan que soy una perra me voy, mi tiempo es demasiado valioso como para soportar a ciertas personas- dijo y salió golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

-Lamento eso, estaba muy enojada el día que lo dije así…-comenzó a disculparse Victoria pero la interrumpí antes de que continuara.

-Lo entiendo, tal vez incluso lo merecía, no tienes nada de que disculparte.

Continuamos conversando hasta que Robert y yo terminamos de fregar platos y nos dirigimos al jardín en donde Clare y Richard platicaban.

-El viernes viajaremos a París- dijo Robert a sus padres- Kristen asistirá a una fiesta y yo seré su cita.

-La ciudad del amor, pasaste mucho tiempo ahí en los últimos años cariño- dijo Clare a Robert.

-Que pasara con las grabaciones Kristen, he escuchado que a James no le gusta conceder permisos- me dijo Richard antes de que su esposa pudiera agregar algo más a su comentario.

-Los fines de semana los tenemos libres, así que viajaremos el sábado por la mañana a Paris y regresaremos el domingo por la tarde- le respondí.

-Deberían venir a Irlanda un fin de semana, te encantara el lugar, además los perros los extrañan- propuso Richard.

-Lo haremos, quiero que Kristen conozca la casa- respondió Robert.

-Me iré a recostar, la cabeza a comenzado a dolerme- dijo Clare levantándose de la mesa en donde tomábamos el té. Se acercó a Robert y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Espero verte pronto cariño, me has tenido muy abandonada- le dijo despidiéndose- me alegro que hayas podido acompañarnos hoy- me dijo.

-La comida ha estado riquísima, ha sido muy amable de su parte invitarme señora Pattinson- le respondí.

-Debes disculparla, simplemente es una madre celosa de la novia de su hijo- me dijo El padre de Rob.

-Creo que tiene motivos suficientes para que no sea de su agrado- le respondí.

-Lo que haya pasado entre ustedes solo es asunto suyo, no debes disculparte con nosotros y mucho menos demostrarnos que eres la indicada para nuestro hijo. Al único que tenías que convencer es a Robert, y al parecer besa el suelo por donde caminas.-los tres reímos por su comentario.

.

Nos fuimos de ahí alrededor de las siete de la noche. Despedirme de Bear y Bearni había sido muy duro pero les prometí que los vería pronto y que en muy poco tiempo volveríamos a estar juntos.

-No quiero ir a casa aún- le dije a Robert cuando ya estábamos cerca.

-Qué te parece si vamos por un helado, hoy no hace mucho frio- me propuso y acepte gustosa.

El pidió un enorme helado de chocolate y yo una combinación de mis sabores favoritos, vainilla, queso y café. No regresamos al auto, nos dirigimos al parque que se encontraba cerca de la heladería. Nos sentamos en una banca frente a la hermosa fuente.

-Así que Old Hollywood- me dijo de pronto.

-La nueva colección estará inspirada en películas icónicas, así que le ha parecido perfecto para su fiesta- le respondí.

-Ese día tendré la fortuna de ser la pareja de la chica más bonita de todo el mundo- me dijo mientas limpiaba con su dedo el helado de la comisura de mis labios.

-Sera la primera vez que estemos en un evento oficial como pareja.

-¿Te asusta?- me preguntó.

-No, no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo feliz que aquello me hace.

.

.

.

***No pude resistirme al Okay –Okay.**

**Bien aquí les dejo un capitulo para cerrar la semana. La próxima actualización será en el cumpleaños de Roberto. **

**Una hermosa fiesta, llena de glamour y elegancia la estilo del Viejo Hollywood. Preparen sus vestidos señoritas.**

**Infinitas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Tenemos una cita el próximo miércoles.**

**Rinat Woodgate.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

_¿Seguirás amándome cuando no sea joven ni hermosa?  
Young and Beautiful by Lana del Rey_

_._

_**Para Robert, quien un 13 de mayo conoció el mundo.**_

* * *

_El paraíso, así es como describimos a la tan esperada fiesta de cumpleaños de Karl Lagerfeld._

_El Kaiser ha postergado la celebración por un par de semanas, pero al parecer la espera valdrá la pena. Un evento privado, celebrado en el corazón de la famosa ciudad del amor, al que solo acudirán actores, actrices, modelos, productores, editores, diseñadores, fotógrafos y cantantes seleccionados e invitados personalmente por Karl._

_Entre los elegidos podemos encontrar a Keira Knightley, Nicole Kidman, Anna Wintour, Cara Delevigne, Gisele Bundchen, Taylor Swift, Kate Moss, Cameron Díaz, Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, Donatella Versace, Valentino, Stella McCartney, Marc Jacobs, Heidi Klum, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, Kendal Jener, Blake Lively, Vanessa Paradis, Alice Dellal, entre otros._

_Esta noche Paris será la capital de la elegancia y el glamour._

* * *

**Kpov.**

-Es hora de despertar- me dijo Robert dándome un beso en la frente.

-No, no quiero- le respondí cubriendo mi cara con las cobijas.

-Perderemos el vuelo- volvió a decirme mientras se acostaba encima de mí.

-Que se vaya, podemos tomar otro—hace un par de horas me había acostado y ahora tenía que levantarme otra vez, maldito James, nos había hecho trabajar hasta las tres de la mañana toda la semana.

Había llegado al apartamento a las cuatro-completamente enojada y malhumorada- y ahora tenía que ir al maldito aeropuerto y esperar un par de horas para poder subir al avión, para un vuelo de hora y media. Yo solo quería dormir, dormir y dormir.

Rob me quito las sabanas del rostro y beso la punta de mi nariz en un intento de desaparecer las arrugas que se habían formado.

-En diez minutos estoy lista- le dije empujándolo para que se quitara de encima y yo pudiera levantarme, al menos él ya se había encargado de preparar las maletas.

.

-Recuerda, llegaras directamente al hotel, ambos tienen la misma suite pero los prepararan en diferente habitación. El auto los esperara a las siete treinta y a las ocho llegaran a la alfombra roja; deberán posar para todos los camarógrafos, las entrevistas serán para hablar de Karl o Chanel, pueden dar un par de detalles de su relación, pero nada más. Si alguien comienza con preguntas más intimas…

-Nos despedimos amablemente y avanzamos- termine el discurso que Ruth me repetía por tercera vez desde que estábamos en la sala de espera.

Ella no podría venir porque solo habían sido enviados dos pases para la fiesta, además George –su esposo- vendría este fin de semana a visitarla.

-Espero que no olvides nada.

-No lo haré- le respondí con un tono no muy amable. Me levante de mi asiento y me acurruque en el regazo de Robert, el avión saldría a las diez de la mañana y apenas eran las nueve.

-Todo ira bien, le recordare todo aquello que olvide- le dijo Robert.

-Muy bien, que tengan un vuelo maravilloso- esas fueron las palabras que nos dio como despedida.

-Quiero dormir por siempre aquí- le dije cuando estuvimos solos. El comenzó a reír.

-No creo que nos dejen estar en esta sala de espera por siempre- me respondió dando un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

-No me refería al aeropuerto, me refería a dormir en tus brazos por siempre- le dije con el ceño fruncido y levantando la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

-Quiero que permanezcas entre mis brazos por siempre.

.

Dormí durante todo el vuelo y todo el trayecto del aeropuerto hacia el hotel, sin embargo aún estaba completamente agotada, quería dormir ocho horas sin interrupciones. Además tenía que agregarle a mi mal humor, mi apetito, mi cansancio y el sueño, el horrible acoso delos paparazis.

Los odiaba, quisiera golpearlos y destrozar sus cámaras, ojala tuviera un genio que me concediera tres deseos, todos estarían destinados a hacerlos desaparecer.

-Aun puedes dormir otras tres horas- me dijo Robert.

-No, no quiero dormir y tener que levantarme otra vez después de un rato- me senté en el sillón del pequeño living de nuestra suite, encogí las piernas y recargue mi cabeza en las rodillas.

-Entonces pediré algo de comer, ¿quieres algo en especial?

-Café, una coca-cola y pan francés.

-No debes ingerir tanta cafeína en un solo día- me reprocho.

-Pues no me importa si puedo o no, la quiero, debo mantenerme de pie las próximas doce o catorce horas- le respondí de muy mal humor.

-Bien, como quieras.- se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a una de las dos habitaciones.

¡Mierda!, había descargado toda mi frustración con él, me había quejado en casa, camino al aeropuerto, en la sala de espera, en el avión, de camino al hotel y ahora. No quería que estuviera enojado conmigo, solo quería dormir entre sus brazos, despertar y ver su hermoso rostro junto al mío.

Después de unos diez minutos alguien llamo a la puerta. Lo que me faltaba que me vieran llorar. Me levante sin querer abrir.

-Buenos días señorita, hemos traído su orden- me dijo la chica encargada del servicio a la habitación. La deje entrar, coloco la comida en la mesa de centro y se retiró.

Me dirigí a la habitación en donde Robert estaba y lo encontré acostado en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. No estaba durmiendo, lo sabía por el ritmo de su respiración.

-Han traído la comida.

-Bien- fue su única respuesta.

-Lo lamento, sé que me comportado como una cría, pero realmente tengo sueño-mi voz se quebró y dos pequeñas y traicioneras lagrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla.

Retiro sus manos de su rostro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirándome a los ojos, me tendió la mano invitándome a sentar a su lado, pero rechace su oferta y me senté en su regazo abrazando su cuello con mis manos y colocando mi frente contra la suya.

-Lo lamento.

-Te amo, te amo aún más cuando te comportas como una niña pequeña.

.

-Sera una fiesta increíble, toda la crema y nata del medio estará ahí. Además el tema es perfecto. Me hubiera encantado que tu cabello tuviera su color natural, pero con este tono parecerás Marilyn.

Adir llevaba trabajando en mi cabello una hora, al parecer tenía que lucir aún más perfecta que en una ceremonia de los Oscar.

-Aún falta mucho- le pregunte por quinta vez.

-Hoy estas bastante irritada, son las cuatro de la tarde Kristen, estarás lista a las siete de la noche así que deja de preguntar si ya he terminado.

Ojala Robert la estuviera pasando mejor que yo, él era muy afortunado, simplemente debía bañarse, afeitarse y colocarse el maldito esmoquin; en cambio yo tenía que pasar por maquillaje, peinado, manicure, pedicura y después colocarme el vaporoso vestido y los hermosos tacones que Karl me había enviado.

Tal vez terminaría cayéndome en plena alfombra roja, pues con aquel vestido y aquellos zapatos sería imposible caminar. Al menos esperaba verme bonita y sexy para Rob.

**Rpov.**

Lucia increíblemente hermosa, no tenía palabras para describir lo que mis ojos miraban. Kristen era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y yo, sin duda, el bastardo más afortunado de la galaxia por poder llamarla mía.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto tímidamente.

-Perfecta- lo era, realmente era perfecta. Mi respuesta la hizo sonrojarse y una deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Bien tortolitos es hora de partir- nos dijo Adir- Ruth me ha pedido que les dé un mensaje.

-Me lo repitió demasiadas veces antes de venir así que ahórratelo y ahórramelo- le respondió Kristen.

-Zorra- fue la respuesta que le dio Adir.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte.

-Si- me acerque a ella y como todo caballero le ofrecí mi brazo para que me acompañara.

-Sera nuestra primera aparición como pareja- me dijo en cuanto nos subimos a la limosina.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Estoy más nerviosa por no caerme, este vestido y estos zapatos están diseñados para asesinarme.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, yo estaré junto a ti en todo momento.

-Estas demasiado guapo esta noche- me dijo sonrojándose.

-Gracias- le respondí y me solté a reír.

-Estoy ansiosa por llegar, después de todo el estrés que sufrí esta semana solo quiero relajarme un poco.- me respondió luciendo más despreocupada que minutos antes.

-Puedo golpearlo y lo sabes- quería hacerlo, quería golpear a James por ser tan exigente con mi chica, aunque sabía perfectamente que era por el trabajo.

-Hemos llegado- nos informó el chofer.

Me baje rápidamente del auto para ir al otro lado y ayudar a Kristen a bajar. En el momento en que puse un pie fuera los flashes y los gritos comenzaron. Abrí la puerta del lado de Kristen y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Si los flashes me habían sorprendido cuando baje, ahora simplemente estaba impactado, eran cientos de ellos, dirigidos a nosotros, entre los gritos solo podía escuchar mi nombre y el de Kristen.

El chico de seguridad se acercó a nosotros y nos ayudó a llegar a la alfombra roja. En cuanto llegamos ahí la tome por la cintura y como lo hacíamos en la premiere de la saga posamos para las cámaras.

Se habían tomado el tema de la fiesta bastante en serio, pues los camarógrafos vestían trajes anticuados y usaban únicamente cámaras de antiguas. Era como transportarse a los 80´s.

-Esto es sorprendente—me dijo Kristen en voz baja.

-Lo es- le respondí.

Caminamos por el resto de la alfombra deteniéndonos unas cuantas veces para permitir que nos fotografiaran, en todo el trayecto jamás le solté la mano, ahora estábamos juntos para siempre.

-Robert, Kristen, unas palabras por favor- nos gritó uno de los reporteros, así que nos acercamos para conversar unos minutos con él.

-Soy William Jones, de Vogue, dime Kristen ¿Qué se siente ser la musa de Karl?

-Es increíble, jamás me considere lo suficientemente bonita, todos decían que lucía igual que un niño, así que el ser musa de alguien como Karl Lagerfeld es el paraíso.

-¿Crees que él sea el icono más grande de la moda actualmente?

-Lo es. Ha creado colecciones artísticas, ha convertido -al igual que Coco- a la moda en una obra de arte, él es un gran diseñador, es un artista, es un genio.

-Luces bellísima esta noche, ¿Qué traes puesto?

-Chanel, de la colección de 1990, un vestido vintage.

-Robert, sabemos que eres la imagen de Dior, ¿te has rebelado en esta fiesta?

-Lo he hecho, hoy uso Chanel.

-Ustedes dos son la pareja más deseada de esta noche, ¿Cómo se sienten?

-Afortunados, tengo a la mujer más hermosa a mi lado, nada puede ser mejor que eso.

Después de esa entrevista realizamos tres más, las preguntas eran similares. Así que no tuvimos problemas con reporteros entrometidos y después de lo que me pareció una eternidad entramos al salón.

**Kpov.**

-Al parecer hemos atravesado la máquina del tiempo- le dije a Robert, el salón era una réplica exacta del Hollywood de los años 20's.

El salón tenía cortinas doradas, en donde se proyectaba el símbolo de la marca acompañado por el nombre de Karl en un hermoso y elegante color negro.

Las mesas eran redondas, cubiertas con manteles de seda color perla, los centros de mesa eran hermosos candelabros rodeados de rosas rojas, de los cuales colgaban cristales swarovski con el símbolo de Chanel.

Las mesas estaban ubicadas en media luna frente al escenario, formando entre estas y aquel una pista de baile. El escenario estaba ocupado por una banda de Jazz y un gran órgano, era tan dorado que el salón se reflejaba en él.

Pero lo más hermoso era la iluminación, el salón entero estaba iluminado con velas, de todos los tamaños y formas.

-Esto es precioso- le dije a Robert.

-Todo se desvanece a tu lado- me respondió dándome un cortes beso en la mejilla y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreír como una tonta, un atonta completamente enamorada.

Nos dirigimos al centro del salón para poder conversar con nuestros amigos y conocidos, Rob tomo dos copas de Champan de la charola que sostenía un mesero –absolutamente inmóvil- que se encontraba para junto a una de las columnas del salón.

-Robert, Kristen me alegra mucho verlos juntos nuevamente- nos dijo Julianne* cuando nos acercamos a ella. Ambos la abrazamos a manera de saludo.

-Es un placer verte nuevamente- le dijo Rob.

-Te he extrañado, me haces falta madre- le respondí.

-Cariño, también te he extrañado. Esta fiesta es maravillosa, podría quedarme a vivir aquí por siempre.

-Lo sé, Karl ha hecho un trabajo magnifico.

Julianne se tuvo que ir, pues alguien deseaba conversar urgentemente con ella.

-Quiero una boda tan hermosa como esta fiesta- le dije a Robert repentinamente.

-Siempre creí que querías una boda sencilla, en casa y con nuestros familiares.

-Pero ahora he cambiado de parecer, quiero una fiesta que sea la envidia de todos, quiero gritarle al mundo con bombo y platillo que me casare contigo.

-Serás una novia preciosa.

-Y tú el novio más guapo del mundo.

-Robert, no me dijiste que vendrías- dijo Eddie* palmeando la espalda de Rob.

-No esperaba que te dejaran entrar- le dijo Rob y ambos se abrazaron.

-Pero que descortés he sido, te ves hermosa Kristen- dijo Ed dirigiéndose a mí- aunque no tan hermosa como mi esposa- agrego señalando con su copa a Hanna que platicaba amenamente con Anna Wintour.

-Eso es algo discutible- le respondió Robert y los tres reímos.

.

Poco a poco fuimos saludando a todos nuestros conocidos y amigos y a las diez de la noche, una copa fue golpeada ligeramente con un cubierto indicándonos que era momento de sentarnos para el banquete.

Nuestra mesa estaba colocada en la segunda fila, justo en el centro, dándonos una vista espectacular. Nos encontrábamos acompañados por Eddie y Hanna -su esposa-, por Cara Delevigne, Gisele Bundchen – y su esposo- y por Lana del Rey.

Antes de que sirvieran el banquete, apareció por primera vez Karl en el escenario, fue recibido por aplausos de todos los presentes. Estaba a punto de dar un pequeño discurso.

-Hace un par de días tuve un magnifico sueño, me encontraba en una fiesta con Coco, ella me decía que necesitábamos recordar los viejos tiempos, en donde el Glamour y la Elegancia eran creados para un grupo selecto de personas. Le dije que sonaba bastante pretensiosa y ella me contesto, que la única forma de lograr la perfección es demostrando a los demás que no siempre podremos pertenecer a algo o a alguien que deseamos. Debemos trabajar arduamente, día con día. Me dijo que cuando lograra reunir a las personalidades más destacadas del mundo de la moda habría creado el paraíso. Debo informarles a todos ustedes, que ahora son parte del paraíso. Es un gran compartir esta noche con ustedes.

Levanto su copa, invitándonos a imitarlo, para brindar por esta magnífica velada.

La música comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar, haciendo que el ambiente se convirtiera en una auténtica fiesta de los años 20´s. Conversamos con todos los integrantes de nuestra mesa mientras degustábamos el bufet, que realmente parecía creado por los dioses.

Al terminar la cena, fue servido el más delicioso postre que había probado en toda mi vida, era un pastel sabor chocolate, bañado con jarabe de fresa y adornado con dos perfectas cerezas.

Todo era magnifico, la música, la comida, la compañía, Karl había logrado su cometido, crear el paraíso en la tierra.

Un toque de copas, como el anterior pidió nuestra atención, Lana, que no supe en que momento había abandonado la mesa, se encontraba en el escenario, con un micrófono en la mano.

-Sé que no soy Marilyn, pero me gustaría celebrar el cumpleaños de Karl con un homenaje hacía ella.

Comenzó a cantar Happy Birthday tal y como Marilyn lo hizo con Kennedy, al finalizar todos estallamos en un gran aplauso. A continuación, un elegante pastel entro al salón. Karl se dirigió al escenario para agradecer a Lana y cortar la tarta.

.

-Es una fiesta bellísima- dijo Cara*.

Me encontraba charlando con ella, Dakota* y Blake*. Robert estaba conversando con Eddie y algunos productores, que al parecer los querían juntos en una película.

-El paraíso- dijo Blake- es como retroceder en el tiempo.

-Ojala Elvis estuviera aquí.- dije yo.

-Podría vestirme así incluso para dormir- volvió a decir Blake.

-Me encanta este vestido, pero sin duda alguna mi parte favorita será cuando me lo quite.

-O cuando Edward te lo quite- añadió Cara señalando a Robert haciéndonos reír.

No estaba tan equivocada, esa sería sin duda mi parte favorita.

-Amo esa canción- dijo Blake refiriéndose a New York, New York que estaba siendo interpretada por Beyoncé.

-Debo buscar a mi marido- dijo antes de salir en busca de Ryan.

-Odio estar soltera- me dijo Cara, siempre termino solo y sin nadie con quien bailar. Tal vez puedas presentarme a Taylor Lautner o a Chace Crawford, haríamos una gran pareja.

-La próxima vez que esté en L.A. hare una fiesta en donde todos mis amigos solteros se reúnan y tú serás la única chica en ella.

-El paraíso- ambas reímos por su comentario.

Estaba a punto de ir en busca de Rob cuando la asistente de Karl nos dijo que era hora de las fotografías al lado de sus musas.

Cara, Gisele, Nicole Kidman, Keira Knightley, Vanessa Paradis, Alice Dellal, Blake y yo. Nos tomamos una foto individualmente y una en grupo.

.

Después de casi media hora regrese al salón, busque a Rob pero no lograba encontrarlo, así que me senté en la mesa para esperarlo. En la pista de baile pude ver como Blake bailaba alegremente con Ryan, al igual que Angelina y Brad.

La banda tocaba la versión de Jazz de la canción de Lana, Young and Beautiful, lo que en conjunto con las parejas bailando, creaba un ambiente romántico. Era como en una película, todos reían, bailaban, bebían y disfrutaban de este maravilloso momento, habíamos retrocedido un siglo, podíamos sentir la presencia de Marilyn hablando con todo mundo, contándoles acerca de Chanel No. 5, de Kennedy y del amor prohibido.

-Daría lo que fuera por conocer tus pensamientos- me susurro Robert al oído. Estaba tan embelesada por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí que no había notado su presencia.

-Ni siquiera en la ficción tuviste el privilegio de acceder a ellos- le respondí dulcemente.

Su melodiosa risa inundo la pequeña burbuja que se había formado a nuestro alrededor. Se sentó en la silla junto a mí y contemplo la escena que no dejaba de repetirse frente a nuestros ojos. Cuando voltee hacía él, me di cuenta que me observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres hermosa- le sonreí tímidamente, de repente todo había desaparecido a nuestro alrededor, estábamos juntos, literalmente en el paraíso, no había nada más perfecto que eso.

Cuando la canción termino todos se detuvieron para aplaudir, inmediatamente Lana volvió a subir al escenario y dijo.

-Sé que acaban de regalarnos una increíble interpretación de Young and Beautiful, pero me gustaría dedicar mi versión a todas personas que se encuentren perdidamente enamoradas.

Y comenzó a cantar.

-Me concederías esta pieza- me dijo Robert con la mano extendida hacía mí, y yo la tome sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tal vez no podría bailar, incluso podía pisarlo o caerme encima de él, pero nadie impediría que bailara con él.

Cuando llegamos a la pista coloco su mano derecha en mi cintura, con la izquierda tomo mi mano libre, pues yo había colocado mi mano izquierda en su hombro, adoptando la clásica postura de baile.

Comenzamos a deslizarnos de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música.

Aun recordaba la escena de baile en crepúsculo, ese día habíamos creado una conexión que aún seguía presente, ese día ambos supimos que lo nuestro era diferente, era mágico.

-Sueño con estar contigo para siempre- le dije.

-Para siempre- hizo una pausa, tal y como en la película- Estas lista en este instante.

-Si.**

Me estrecho más contra él, colocando su boca a la altura de mi oído.

-Estamos en el paraíso, viviendo el para siempre y quiero asegurarme de que estés a mi lado en todo momento. ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Me quede inmóvil, después de unos segundos me separe de él, había una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. De pronto coloco el hermoso anillo de compromiso de su madre frente a mí, esperaba mi respuesta.

-Si.

Deslizo el anillo en mi dedo anular y me beso.

Todo había desaparecido, el salón, la ciudad, las personas. Todo, absolutamente todo. Y nosotros seguíamos aquí, juntos y para siempre.

.

.

.

***Julianne More, Eddie Redmayne.**

****Tome las frases de la película Crepúsculo, en idioma español Latino.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Rinat Woodgate.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16.**

_Cariño eres famoso, te seguiré hasta que me ames._  
_Paparazzi by Lady Gaga_

**Kpov.**

Cuando la canción termino todos se detuvieron para aplaudir a Lana por su interpretación. Nosotros rompimos el beso y nos miramos fijamente disfrutando de la completa privacidad que una gran fiesta ofrecía.

Me sentía como en un sueño, no esperaba que me propusiera matrimonio tan rápido, teníamos seis semanas de haber retomado nuestra relación, el mejor tiempo de mi vida sin duda alguna, pero jamás hubiera esperado su propuesta en estos momentos.

-Piensas que es muy pronto ¿cierto?- me pregunto mientras me colocaba su saco. Después de que aquella canción nos dirigimos a uno de los balcones del salón, desde donde podías observar París desde su corazón.

-No lo esperaba- le respondí.

-Fue ese anillo el que hizo que me diera cuenta que yo te pertenecía. Mi abuelo mando a grabar en el "Escucha a tu corazón"; en cada latido mi corazón pronuncia tu nombre, cuando te tengo cerca- me dijo tomando mi mano y colocándola sobre su corazón- él quisiera salir de mi cuerpo para entrar en el tuyo, para ir a su hogar. El tiempo, es simplemente un numero con el que medimos nuestra estancia en este planeta, pero jamás lograre vivir lo suficiente para demostrarte cuanto te amo, simplemente tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda día con día.

Acaricie su rostro con mi mano libre, sintiendo como sus latidos aumentaban, coloque mis labios sobre los suyos y comencé a moverlos lenta y sensualmente, pude sentir como sus latidos y los míos se sincronizaban en una hermosa melodía, él era mío, tanto como yo era suya.

La fiesta término a las tres de la mañana, cuando volvimos de aquel pequeño viaje y salimos a las frías calles de Paris aun creía estar soñando. Hace unos meses mi vida estaba derrumbándose y ahora, era imperfectamente perfecta.

-No quiero irme, me encanta esta ciudad- le dije a Rob mientras nos dirigíamos al hotel. Mi cabeza se encontraba recargada en su hombro y ambos mirábamos por la ventana del auto.

-Podríamos pasar nuestra luna de miel aquí- dijo frotando su brazo contra el mío en un intento de darme más calor. Tal vez iba a enfermarme, pues aun con su saco, la calefacción y su abrazo, seguía teniendo frio.

-Prefiero estar en la Isla, lejos de todos, simplemente a tu lado- le respondí acurrucandome más contra su cuerpo.

-Al parecer extrañas mucho nuestro tiempo en crepúsculo, últimamente no paras de recordarlo- me dijo besando mi frente.

-Tal vez estoy nostálgica- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus brazos que me sacaban del auto, era momento de saldar mi deuda con el mundo de los sueños.

**Rpov.**

La coloque cuidadosamente sobre la cama, era tan hermosa que me robaba el aliento. Lucia completamente relajada y feliz. Sonreí rememorando esta noche.

Planeaba pedirle matrimonio mientras estuviéramos en Paris, pero no planee hacerlo en la fiesta de esta noche. Pero al verla riendo y disfrutando, al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes y el inexplicable brillo que había aparecido en ellos, no pude controlarme. Era el momento de hacerla mía de todas las formas posibles.

Así que le pedí a Lana que interpretara esa melodía para nosotros y lo hice; ahora el hermoso anillo de mi madre estaba en el lugar indicado, mi corazón había sido escuchado y mi amor declarado.

-Hola- dije respondiendo rápidamente mi teléfono. Estaba dándome una ducha cuando comenzó a sonar, así que salí rápidamente del baño para contestarlo y que no despertara a Kristen -que aún seguía durmiendo-.

-Dime que no he interrumpido uno de sus "momentos"- me dijo Nick.

-Estaba bañándome y Kristen está dormida, así que tuve que correr para que no la despertaras- le respondí mientras regresaba al baño.

-Bien, su vuelo sale a las seis de la tarde, Dean los recogerá en el aeropuerto, y yo te veré mañana en las locaciones para comenzar con la filmación de Dior. Tienes que ser puntual.

-Okay, mmm…-necesitaba decirle lo del compromiso, pero no estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción.

-Dime que no vas a darme más problemas- me dijo.

-Voy a casarme, se lo he propuesto la noche pasada- pude escuchar un suspiro y después como intentaba tratar de calmar su respiración.

-Así que terminas con tu prometida, vuelves con tu ex y ahora vuelves a comprometerte, solo espero que la próxima semana no me digas que esta embrazada.

-No, no creo que suceda- le respondí recordando aquel gran obstáculo que tendríamos que enfrentar en algún punto del camino.

-Bien, no creo que con todo el trabajo que tienen encima sea una buena idea. Ahora debo colgar, te veré mañana, recuerda que debes ser puntual.

Después de aquello corto la llamada y termine de bañarme. No me importaba lo que la prensa dijera, Kristen era el amor de mi vida, así que haríamos las cosas a nuestra manera, precipitadamente o no.

-Hace mucho frio- me dijo Kristen entrado en el baño envuelta en las cobijas de la cama. Lucía pálida y cansada.

-No te ves muy bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte acercándome a ella.

-Creo que he pescado un resfriado- me dijo abrazándome- el estúpido de Chace estaba enfermo y tuve que besarlo un par de veces la semana pasada.

-Porque no te das un baño para que se te baje un poco la fiebre, pediré un par de antibióticos y el desayuno- le dije dándole un beso en la frente. Ahora tenía una razón más para odiar a Ken.

-¿Quién ha llamado?- me pregunto quitándose las cobijas y comenzando a quitarse la ropa para tomar un baño.

-Nick, nuestro vuelo sale a las seis, además mañana comienzo con el comercial de Dior. Le he dicho lo del compromiso, creo que deberías llamar a Ruth y decírselo, necesitamos prepararnos para lo que se viene.

-Tal vez quiera asesinarme- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, después levanto su mano y observo el anillo que le había entregado- Pero valdrá la pena.

.

Después de ducharse, Kristen y yo desayunamos en la cama viendo El último Tango en París.

-¿Cómo has conseguido el permiso de mis padres sin tener que viajar a Nueva York y Brasil?- me pregunto cuándo la película termino.

-Tu hermano me ha ayudado. Al parecer después de hacerme pasar los momentos más agradables de mi vida, se ha visto moralmente obligado a hacerlo. Llame a tus padres y conseguí su permiso.

-Al menos no se han olvidado de mí por completo- me dijo tristemente.

-Te extrañan, me han hecho suplicar por tu mano. Tu madre quería asesinarme en cuanto supo que era yo quien llamaba y tu padre me ha gritado por más de media hora. Realmente creí que jamás nos darían su bendición, pensé que tendría que raptarte, llevarte a las vegas y casarnos frente a Elvis.

-Aún podemos hacerlo, la idea de ser tu esposa, llevar tu apellido y disfrutar de la mitad de tus bienes es bastante tentadora- me respondió con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Al parecer los antibióticos han nublado tus pensamientos, anoche querías una enorme fiesta y hoy una ceremonia con Elvis.

-La verdad es que quiero una linda ceremonia, con nuestros amigos y familiares, tal vez con alguna súper estrella, me pondré un hermoso vestido blanco y usare tacones. Pero realmente lo único que estoy ansiosa por ver, es a ti, esperando al final del pasillo, con la mirada de amor que siempre me das y una gran sonrisa dibujada en tus hermosos labios.

-Así que si voy en ropa deportiva no te importaría.

-Puedes ir desnudo si así lo prefieres.

_¿Robert cuándo van a casarse? ¿Dónde está FKA?, Kristen ¿cómo están tus padres?, ¿es cierto que no hablas con ellos?, ¿Estas embarazad Kristen?, ¿Robert, por qué tu madre va de compras con Tahliah y no con Kristen?, ¿Te siguen odiando tus suegros Kristen?_

Un peor recibimiento no podríamos haber tenido.

-No puedo creer que sepan todos nuestros movimientos- dijo Kristen de camino a casa.

-Internet.-le dije.

-Fama, creo que la verdadera culpable es la fama.

-Tal vez algún día se cansen.

-No lo creo- me respondió. Se recostó en el asiento utilizando mis piernas como almohada.

Pase mi mano por su frente para ver si la fiebre había desaparecido pues cuando salimos del hotel aún tenía.

-Deberíamos ir al doctor, creo que has aumentado un par de grados.

-No quiero ir, solo quiero dormir.

-Podríamos pedirle que vaya a casa- le dije, mañana tenía que ir al set y lo mejor sería acudir al doctor.

-Me tomare otro par de antibióticos y estaré mejor por la mañana.- se acurruco más en el asiento y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Así que, ¿van a casarse?- me pregunto Dean.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?- le dije, los únicos que lo sabían eran mis padres, mis hermanas, los padres de Kristen, Taylor, Ruth y Nick.

-El anillo- fue su respuesta, y al ver que no lo comprendía continuo- tu madre lo uso un par de veces mientras estaban en L.A., además Kristen solo usa los importantes todo el tiempo.

-Si los demás son tan observadores como tú, mañana saldrá en todas las revistas del país- le dije.

-No sé si las revistas lo averigüen, pero sabes que hay alguien que lo sabrá tan pronto vea las fotografías.

Tahlia haría un gran escándalo.

.

La semana había comenzado bastante bien, al parecer los antibióticos habían hecho su trabajo, pues Kristen se encontraba mucho mejor. El rodaje de Dior iba bastante bien, el director estaba muy contento con los resultados.

Nick y Ruth aún discutían la mejor forma de hacer público nuestro compromiso, Kristen y yo preparábamos una pequeña reunión para contárselo a nuestros amigos. Suzie, CJ, Scout y Katy llegarían el viernes por la noche y el sábado nos reuniríamos en casa de mis padres con mis amigos –Tom, Bobby, Marcus, Sam, Andrew-.

-Mañana haremos las últimas tomas y con eso habremos terminado- me dijo Romain*.

-Bien.- le respondí, estaba contento de no hacer repeticiones una y otra vez.

-Pero será por la noche, frente al Big Ben, he conseguido la calle por un par de horas, así que las utilizaremos al máximo.

-No tengo problemas con eso, te veré mañana- le dije despidiéndome.

Me urgía llegar a casa, Kristen había vuelto temprano y prepararía la cena.

Al parecer nadie había averiguado lo del compromiso, lo que significaba no ser acosados brutalmente por los paparazis.

**Kpov.**

-He vuelto- grito Robert tan pronto abrió la puerta.

-Estoy en la cocina- le respondí. Me encontraba preparando la cena –salsa de champiñones y pasta-.

-Hola preciosa- me dijo abrazando mi cintura y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola- le respondí, no pude darle un beso de bienvenida porque me encontraba tostando un poco de pan y no quería que se quemara.

-Te he dejado tu aperitivo en la barra- le dije mientras comenzaba a servir el pan y la pasta.

-Te amo tanto- me dijo cuando descubrió la gran rebana de pastel que había colocado para él.

-Lo dices porque se cocinar, ahora ve y lávate las manos antes de que comiences con el postre- le dije regañándolo como si fuera su madre. El dejo caer la cuchara que ya había tomado y se dirigió al baño a obedecer mis órdenes.

Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando el timbre sonó, tal vez mi hermano –que aún no decidía cuando irse- había olvidado las llaves nuevamente.

Tan pronto abrí la puerta su mano golpeo mi cara.

-¡Eres una maldita zorra!, supongo que ahora que has destruido otra relación estas muy feliz- me dijo empujándome y entrando al apartamento.

-Yo no destruí nada, él no te amaba, jamás lo hizo.

-¡Él me amaba!, tú fuiste quien se metió entre nosotros y destruyo nuestra relación, eres una maldita zorra, jamás serán felices- Tahlia estaba completamente histérica, lloraba y gritaba. Estaba a punto de golpearme nuevamente cuando Robert llego al Living y la detuvo.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- le dijo soltando su mano.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí?, vas a casarte con ella, hace tres meses te ibas a casar conmigo, ahora con ella, has destruido mi vida por esta zorra ¿y me preguntas que hago aquí?

-Deja de llorar Tahliah, ambos sabemos que lo único que quieres es hacernos sentir culpables, pero jamás lo conseguirás. Estas enojada porque no permití que siguieras con tu estúpida pelea pública. Pero te lo advertí, como amigos o enemigos, tú fuiste quien tomó la decisión equivocada.

Ella suspiro, cerró los ojos y limpio las lágrimas de su rostro.

-¿Te das cuenta que no soy la novia sumisa y sufrida que pintaste en esa estúpida entrevista?- le dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- pero he convencido a tu noviecita de lo contrario. Creíste que me dejabas fuera de la jugada, pero si ella puede inventar un intento de suicidio yo también. Ustedes serán los culpables de yo este deprimida, y tu- dijo acercándose a mí- volverás a ser la zorra más famosa de todo el mundo, todo tu trabajo se verá opacado por tu reputación.

Era la persona más manipuladora y oportunista que había conocido, había logrado engañarme, realmente me sentí culpable por un momento, pero todo era mentira. Ella no estaba afligida por haber terminado con Robert, ella estaba enojada por que la había sacado de la jugada y porque ahora nosotros lograríamos ser felices.

Pero no permitiría que lo hiciera, ella jamás volvería a interponerse en nuestro camino, jamás. Si quería ver a la verdadera zorra lo haría.

Endurecí la expresión de mi rostro y le regale una sonrisa de burla.

-Realmente has conseguido engañarme, serías una gran actriz- le dije sarcásticamente- ¿Quieres ser la victima de toda esta historia?, ¿quieres que el mundo te tenga lastima?, hazlo, inténtalo y poco a poco veras a los productores, las disqueras y a los patrocinadores irse.

"Pasaras de ser la famosa cantante novia de Robert Pattinson a una pobre chica de Londres en busca del éxito.

"Llevo en este negocio toda mi vida y puedo arruinar tu carrera, conozco a todas las personas que te dan trabajo y estarían encantados de terminar sus contratos contigo para firmarlos conmigo. Porque yo soy Kristen Stewart y tú siempre serás la ex novia de Robert Pattinson. Querías fama y reconocimiento como cantante, pero tomaste el camino equivocado. Ahora toma tus cosas y vete de mi casa, la próxima vez que intentes volver le pediré a seguridad que te eche.

Se quedó sin poder decir una sola palabra, después de unos minutos se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de que se fuera le dije

-Recuérdalo, si te metes con nosotros me encargare de destruir tu vida.

Se fue dando un portazo, aun no sabía cómo había sido capaz de decir todo eso.

-Eso ha sido malditamente fabuloso- me dijo Robert- wow, hasta yo te he tenido miedo.

-Solo quiero que nos deje en paz, tú eres mío, siempre lo has sido. Ha tenido el privilegio de tu compañía unos meses, así que no la dejare que arruine lo nuestro.

Se acercó a mí y me beso fuertemente. Me levanto tomándome del trasero, yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura. Se dirigió a la cocina recostándome en la mesa. Ágilmente tiro los platos que había colocado haciendo que se rompieran al caer. Continúo besándome, bajo sus manos a mis pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos, poniendo mayor empeño en mis pezones que rápidamente se endurecieron.

-Eres demasiado sexy cuando te enojas- me susurro al oído para después comenzar a besar mi cuello.

Me incorpore rápidamente para poder bajarle los pantalones. Me estaba frustrando el hecho de tenerlo besando y acariciando solamente. Cuando baje sus pantalones su enorme erección me invito a colocar mi boca sobre ella, pero Robert no lo permitió. Volvió a besarme mordiendo fuertemente mis labios, así que lo único que hice fue acariciar con mi mano su pene, deteniéndome en la punta, creando círculos.

-Si sigues así, me correré- me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Entonces no me hagas esperar más- le respondí con la voz agitada. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí ya.

Volví a recostarme en la mesa desabotonando mi pantalón, pero él fue más rápido y lo bajo al igual que mis bragas, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarlo completamente, me jalo a la orilla de la mesa y me penetro fuertemente.

-Mi-e-erda- le dije y comencé a gemir pues no paraba de embestirme fuertemente.

No se detuvo, sus estocadas eran fuertes, profundas y demasiado excitantes.

La pasión y el deseo estaban consumiéndonos, ambos gemíamos fuertemente. Estaba a punto de correrme así que comencé a removerme en la mesa y el aumento aún más la velocidad de sus movimientos. Después de un par de penetraciones más no corrimos cayendo agotados en la mesa.

Antes de que nos recuperáramos la puerta se abrió abruptamente y Taylor apareció quedándose de piedra.

-Al menos podrían haber dejado un maldito letrero de no molestar- dijo apartando la vista y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

.

-Deja de mirarnos como si nunca te hubieras follado a alguien en la cocina- le dije a mi hermano que no paraba de mirarnos.

Estabas viendo la televisión, pero el al parecer solo nos veía a nosotros.

-Desayuno en esa mesa todos los días, ¿Cómo pretendes que no sienta asco ahora?- me respondió ¿enojado?

-¿Estás enojado porque me has visto teniendo sexo con mi prometido?

-Eres mi hermana, mi hermanita, una cosa es escucharlo y otra muy diferente verlo- rompí a reír por lo que había dicho, tal vez ahora podría hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-Al parecer se te han acabado las bromas cuñado- dijo Robert que también reía.

-También tienes hermanas Pattinson, algún día sabrás lo que se siente.

-Bueno, ya he superado ese sentimiento- le respondió Robert encogiéndose de hombros, algo que hizo enojar más a Taylor.

-Debí haberlos grabado y poner el video en línea para quitarles la estúpida sonrisa que tienen- se levantó y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, pero antes de que entrara le dije:

-Nuestras fans te amarían- y Robert y yo volvimos a reír.

-Somos un poco crueles con tu hermano- dijo Robert

-No, se lo merece.

-Me ha encantado que me llames prometido- me dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Tal vez podríamos molestar un poco más a mi hermano- le dije besándolo.

Me tomo en brazos y me llevo a nuestra habitación, cuando pasamos frente a la Taylor gemí más alto de lo normal y el grito "Jodete Stewart".

* * *

**Edición especial de Vanity Fair**

_Los años veinte en Paris_

_La fiesta de Lagerfeld ha sido un viaje en el tiempo hacía el Hollywood clásico. No habría de sorprendernos que el artista de Chanel lograra su objetivo._

_La velada estuvo llena de elegancia, Jazz, estrellas y un par de sorpresas. Lana del Rey interpreto al estilo de Monroe Happy Birthday para el Kaiser, el pastel fue un hermoso diamante, en la cúspide el símbolo de su casa: Chanel._

_Pero sin duda alguna lo que ha sido la sorpresa de la noche, fue la propuesta que Robert Pattinson ha hecho a su actual novia Kristen Stewart. Mientras la Lolita favorita de la industria musical interpretaba Young and Beautiful Robert ha entregado un clásico anillo a Stewart, quién en un pequeño susurro ha dicho **Si.**_

* * *

_¿Cuándo será la boda Kristen? ¿Qué han dicho tus padres? ¿Se casan porque estas embarazada? ¿Te ha dado el mismo anillo que le dio a Tahliah? ¿Han hablado con FKA? ¿Es más caro el anillo que te ha dado a ti? ¿La madre de Robert está de acuerdo?_

Esta mañana me había levantado pensando que sería un día como cualquier otro, pero en cuanto la camioneta en la que viajaba salió del estacionamiento del edificio me encontré sumergida en un mar de flashes, paparazis gritando, empujando y obstruyendo el paso para que pudiera irme a las locaciones.

No sabía a qué se debía tal escándalo hasta que escuche _¿Cuándo será la boda Kristen? _

¿Cómo diablos se habían enterado?, habíamos planeado emitir un comunicado la próxima semana, después de decírselos a nuestros amigos, pero ahora todo se había ido al caño.

Jonh no paraba de pitar para que se movieran, pero al parecer no planeaban hacerlo.

-No creo que se hagan a un lado- me dijo Jonh bastante molesto.

-No puedo creer que se hayan enterado- le dije sorprendida.

Estaba a punto de decirle que avanzara lentamente cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ruth.

-Vuelve a entrar al apartamento, que Jonh te acompañe. Le he dicho a James que estas enferma y no podrás ir hoy, estoy en la puerta principal, te veré arriba.

¿Qué hacía Ruth tan temprano aquí? ¿Por qué le había dicho a James que no iría hoy? No podía entender absolutamente nada.

Retrocedimos, pero los paparazzis lo hicieron con nosotros, Jonh me ayudo a bajar pero ellos seguían aprisionándome. Habían rodeado la camioneta y nos tenían atrapados.

_¿Cuándo será la boda Stewart? ¿Qué se siente destruir relaciones estables? ¿Has obligado a Robert a casarse contigo?_

¿Cómo saldría de aquí?

Dean llegó acompañado de Nick y entre los tres lograron que los paparazis nos dejaran pasar. ¿Qué hacían Dean y Nick aquí tan temprano?

Los paparazis nos siguieron hasta el elevador y solo hasta que este cerró sus puertas deje de ver flashes.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- le pregunté a Nick.

-Hablaremos arriba.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar una y otra vez, el simplemente cortaba las llamadas tan pronto como llegaban. Todo era una locura.

Cuando llegue a mi piso, la puerta del apartamento estaba abierta. En el living se encontraban Ruth, Robert y Taylor.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cómo se han enterado del compromiso?- pregunte. Robert se levantó y me entrego una revista.

Vanity Fair, en la portada aparecía una fotografía de la fiesta de Karl, yo seguía sin entender. Robert me la quito de las manos, busco algo en específico y volvió a entregármela. Había una página completa dedicada a una fotografía nuestra.

Estábamos en la pista de baile, pude observar a Lana en el escenario. Pero cuando me detuve a observar mejor la fotografía me di cuenta del porqué del caos.

El momento en que Robert colocaba el anillo de compromiso en mi dedo anular estaba plasmado en las páginas de la edición especial de Vanity Fair.

.

.

.

**Que comience el escándalo.**

**xoxo**  
**Rinat Woodgate.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17.**

_Soy la señorita ¡Extra, extra, noticia de ultimo momento!  
¿Quieres un pedazo de mi?  
Piece of me by Britney Spears_

**Rpov**

-Creo que olvidaron decirnos en donde se habían comprometido- dijo Ruth bastante molesta.

-No creímos que alguien lo hubiera notado, todos bailaban, disfrutaban de la fiesta- le conteste.

-Era la fiesta más esperada del año, ¿creyeron que pasarían desapercibidos?- nos gritó.

-No creímos que alguien se hubiera percatado de eso, además no había fotógrafos adentro del salón, era imposible que lo notaran- dijo Kristen estándose en el sofá.

-Pues no tan imposible. No tienen un día en este negocio, saben lo que pasa cuando se muestran cariñosos en lugares públicos, como se les ocurrió una estupidez tan grande como esta- volvió a gritar Ruth.

-No es una estupidez, es nuestro compromiso. Tal vez no fue el lugar correcto, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Lo único que te molesta es que no te hemos dado tiempo de controlar todo- le respondí enojado.

-No creo que nos sirva pelear en este momento. Debemos planear lo que pasara en los próximos días.- dijo Nick tratando de terminar con nuestra discusión.

-Los paparazis han entrado al estacionamiento del edificio, no creo que sea seguro que sigan aquí. Además los vecinos deben estar muy molestos por todo el alboroto.-continuo Nick.

-Podríamos ir a casa de mis padres- sugerí.

-Es una buena idea, la zona es exclusiva y los paparazis no tendrían acceso- me apoyo Nick.

Pero al parecer a Kristen no le gustaba la idea y sabía el motivo.

-No creo que a tus padres les agrade, tal vez no me odien pero será muy incómodo estar ahí- dijo mi prometida.

-Mis padres están en Irlanda, no creo que tengamos problemas. Además solo será temporal, mientras conseguimos otro lugar en donde quedarnos.- le respondí.

-Tus hermanas aún viven ahí, Lizzie me odiara aún más.

-Entonces podríamos ir al apartamento que compartía con Tahliah, es una zona exclusiva también.

Comenzaba a enojarme, nos encontrábamos en una situación crítica y Kristen se negaba a ir a casa de mis padres solo porque su relación era un poco tensa.

-Gracias pero prefiero irme a un hotel, no me apetece dormir en la misma cama en la que dormías con ella.- me respondió muy enojada.

-Bien, tú iras a un hotel y yo a casa de mis padres.

-Bien.

Se levantó del sofá y se fue a la recamara.

-Eres un idiota, mis padres no te han tratado como los tuyos a mi hermana, esa es la razón por la que crees que su comportamiento es infantil.- se acercó a mí y me golpeo, su puño se estrelló en mi rostro haciéndome tambalear.

-Pero te moleré a golpes si vuelves a proponerle una estupidez como la de irse al apartamento que has compartido con tu ex prometida.

Al igual que su hermana, Taylor abandono el living encerrándose en su habitación.

-Taylor tiene razón, has sido un completo idiota- comenzó a decir Nick- ir a casa de tus padres es una muy buena opción, pero creo que lo mejor será que se hospeden en un hotel hasta que encontremos un lugar en el que puedan quedarse.

Me senté en el sofá donde Kristen lo había hecho anteriormente, había sido un completo hijo de puta con ella, apoye mi cabeza entre mis manos en un claro gesto de derrota.

Podría decir que el estrés y la falta de sueño me habían orillado a decir eso, pero no me justificaría, había lastimado a mi chica, el golpe de Taylor lo tenía bien merecido.

-Estoy de acuerdo, iremos a un hotel.-les dije.

-Hablare con el administrador del edificio para notificarle que abandonaran el edificio, hare las reservaciones en el hotel- dijo Ruth.

-Hablare con Romain para avisarle de los inconvenientes que se podrían presentar esta noche, Ruth tu deberías hablar con James, creo que no le va a gustar nada lo que ha pasado.- dijo Nick.

-Tal vez la despida, los veremos esta noche en el hotel para arreglar la confirmación que teníamos programada para la próxima semana. Jonh, Dean debemos crear un nuevo plan de seguridad.- dijo Ruth.

Después de aquello los cuatro abandonaron el edificio para ponerse a arreglar todo. Me quede sentado en el sofá por un largo tiempo. Era un completo idiota.

Me levante y me dirigí a nuestra habitación, abrí la puerta lentamente y busque a Kris con la mirada. Estaba en la cama, cubierta con las sabanas, en posición fetal y un pequeño lamento era expulsado de su cuerpo.

Me acosté junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y besando su cabello.

-Soy un idiota, lamento mucho haber dicho aquello.

Ella se giró y me abrazo acurrucándose en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? No entiendo porque están tan obsesionados con nosotros- me dijo llorando un poco más fuerte.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso, lo arreglaremos- coloque mi mano bajo su mentón para obligarla a mirarme- juntos.

.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- dijo Kristen.

Llevábamos alrededor de veinte minutos intentando cruzar la puerta del estacionamiento del edificio para poder ir al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos. Jonh y Dean iban en el auto con nosotros mientras que el equipo de seguridad del edificio trataba de apartar a los paparazis para que nos dejaran salir.

Los flashes eran interminables, aun con los vidrios y nuestros lentes oscuros, la luz que emanaba de aquellos horribles artefactos llegaba nítida y clara a nuestros ojos.

Habíamos hecho las maletas con lo indispensable, Ruth había hecho las reservaciones en un hotel discreto, no muy lujoso, Taylor se encargaría de empacar lo que habíamos dejado y llevarlo a nuestra nueva morada.

Dean comenzó avanzar conforme los de seguridad movían a los paparazis. Aun no entendía como esto no estaba prohibido, nos acosaban pero al ser personas públicas no había mucho que hacer. Odiaba no poder hacer nada para que esto acabara.

-No quiero pasar por esto todos los días, no creo que sea capaz de soportarlo- después de decir esto Kristen se acercó a mí y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho comenzando a llorar. Esto era lo que me hacía sentir más impotente, el que no poder hacer nada para protegerla de todas aquellas luces que parecían querer incendiarnos.

-Todo saldrá bien, juntos ¿recuerdas?- le dije sobando su espalda y dándole un beso en el tope de la cabeza. Su única respuesta fue un pequeño asentimiento.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde Dean se encontraba fuera de aquella presa de paparazis. Pudimos llegar al hotel antes que los paparazis –que por supuesto venían siguiéndonos- así que no fue necesario pasar por lo mismo nuevamente.

-No me dejes sola- me dijo Kristen desde la cama.

Tan pronto entramos a nuestra habitación Kristen se quitó los pantalones, los zapatos y se metió a la cama.

-Solo será hoy cariño, mañana volveré a ser únicamente para ti- le dijo recostándome a su lado y abrazándola por la espalda.

-Te prometo que tan pronto hayas terminado las grabaciones desapareceremos por un largo tiempo.

Ella se giró para poder hablar frente a frente.

-Le he dicho a mi madre que pasaría Acción de Gracias en Australia con los abuelos, mis hermanos y ella, ¿tienes planes para ese día?

-Planeo estar a tu lado- le respondí- hace mucho que no veo a tus abuelos.

-Estarán encantados de volverte a ver, además te regañaran por no haber seguido las reglas británicas para pedirme matrimonio.

-No podía esperar más.- mis labios rosaron los suyos durante varios segundos, después la atraje hacia mí, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, necesitaba rodearla con mis brazos para poder protegerla, protegerla como no lo hacía frente a los paparazis.

Nos quedamos dormidos, cuando desperté Kristen ya no estaba a mi lado, preste más atención a los sonidos para saber en dónde se encontraba. Las voces provenientes del pequeño living que teníamos en la suite.

-No puede hacer eso simplemente para terminar más rápido- decía Kristen bastante alterada, guardo silencio por unos segundos y volvió a contestar con el mismo tono de voz.

-Es imposible trabajar de noche y de día, nadie lo soportara- otra pausa.

-Que se joda, no lo haré- finalizo y pude escuchar el característico sonido de su celular golpeando el suelo.

Cuando llegue al living se encontraba sentada en el sofá frente a la gran pantalla, que apagada, nos regalaba el reflejo de la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- le pregunte.

-James- fue su única respuesta. Nuestras miradas se encontraron a través de la cristalina cubierta del aparato.

-Quiere que la próxima semana filmemos de día y de noche para poder terminar antes la película y no tener que soportar a los paparazis- enserio estaba enojada. Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado.

-Aún puedo golpearlo- le dije al mismo tiempo que tomaba se mano para observar la pequeña marca que había dejado el tatuaje de su brazo derecho.

Se había dicho tanto de él, pero no sabía que significaba o si el rumor que habían esparcido las revistas era cierto. Según People, Kristen y Alicia habían sellado su amor con una marca que sería para siempre.

-Y yo quiero que lo hagas, pero nos demandaría y tendríamos a mas paparazis detrás de nosotros- tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el tatuaje pero no me atrevía a preguntarle -¿Robert?

-Si- levante la cabeza para mirarla, estaba tan distraído con su mano que no había puesto atención a lo que me decía.

-Te mueres por preguntarme ¿cierto?- me dijo dándose cuenta de que era lo que me tenía tan distraído. Una triste sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios ¡genial! Ahora estaba triste.

-Necesitaba pertenecerle a alguien para poder seguir adelante, alguien que me dijera que hacer, que era lo mejor para mí, para mi carrera y allí estaba ella. Yo leía todos los libretos que me enviaban, tomaba mis favoritos y ella me decía cual me convenía más.

"Un día salimos con CJ y Suzie y pasamos frente a un lugar donde hacen tatuajes y ellos propusieron hacernos uno, no creí que lo haría, pero ahí estaba sintiéndome como un perrito abandonado, así que entre, ella los escogió, me senté, lo hicieron y dos horas después de haber entrado a ese lugar ¡listo! Ya pertenecía a alguien.

-Dijiste que habías ido con uno de los artistas que se los hacen a tu madre.

-No creo que hubiera sido bueno decir la verdad en televisión nacional- me sonrió- aunque no fue del todo mentira, si fui con alguien que me recomendó mi mamá para hacerme este- giro su brazo y me mostro el tatuaje de un perro y la silueta de una persona.

-Nuestra familia inicio contigo adoptando a Bear, así que con esto me sentí menos sola.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo tiempo, ambos mirando hacia la nada. Ambos habíamos sufrido con la separación, pero Kristen siempre quedo como la culpable y ahora que sabía el porqué de esas fotografías del 2012 yo me sentía tan mal, quería regresar a esos años y haber trabajado más para que lo nuestro hubiera salido victorioso.

-Me lo quite después de que me enterara que solo era un pasatiempo para ella, no se borró del todo como si el universo quisiera darme una cicatriz de guerra.

-Ven aquí- le dije abriendo los brazos, invitándola a sentarse en mi regazo, ella abandono su postura y se sentó sobre mis piernas recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Siempre fuiste mía, así como yo fui tuyo, cometimos errores pero jamás dejamos de pertenecernos.

.

-Esto es de locos- me dijo Romain- En cuanto Nick me llamo hice que se doblara la seguridad pero los paparazis son bastante difíciles, hemos estado aquí desde las cinco de la tarde planeando la seguridad pero aun así ellos han logrado colarse.

-Lo lamento- fue mi pobre respuesta. Sabía que los paparazis eran difíciles de controlar.

Aun recordaba todo lo que habíamos pasado al rodar Remember Me y a aquel paparazi que decía "Si no me dejas hacer mi trabajo, no te dejare hacer el tuyo", como si joder la vida de las personas fuera un trabajo.

-Lo único que te pido es que trates de no equivocarte, solo tenemos dos horas- me palmeo la espalda y salió del tráiler en donde esperaba su llamado.

**Kpov.**

Ahora que estaba sola todo parecía más difícil. El acoso de los paparazis me asustaba, habíamos tardado una eternidad esta mañana para abandonar el edificio ¿sería lo mismo todos los día? ¿Nos seguirían como a Britney? ¿Habría todo un sequito de paparazis destinados a jodernos la vida?

No quería eso, yo solo quería trabajar y estar con Rob tanto como nos fuera posible, salir a cenar pizza sin tener doscientos flashes golpeando nuestros rostros, ir a la Isla y pasar desapercibido, quería paz, solo un poco de paz.

Mi teléfono, al igual que yo, era un caos. Había mensajes de mis abuelos, amigos, hermanos, compañeros de trabajo, de mis padres, algunos me reclamaban por no habérselos contado tan pronto como me lo propuso –Suzie y Scout-, mis padres querían una charla seria conmigo y con Rob, mis amigos de trabajo enviaban su sorpresa y sus felicitaciones, Nick solo me envió un hermoso _Te lo dije, _para finalizar, tenía un mensaje de James: _Reunión urgente tan pronto llegues al set, Ruth debe estar presente. _¡Genial!.

Mire el reloj de la cómoda 12:00 a.m. y yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Robert comenzaría a grabar a las dos de la mañana y terminaría a las cuatro, estaría aquí a las cinco y yo me iría a las siete. El resultado dos horas a su lado.

Me levante abruptamente de la cama, llevaba dos horas tratando de dormir y nada, así que haría algo productivo con mi tiempo.

-Hola- le dije a la chica que se encontraba atendiendo la cafetería de 24 horas del hotel.

-Ho. - me dijo reconociéndome.

-¿Existe alguna remota posibilidad de que me dejes usar la cocina para cocinar un pastel?- le pregunte en el tono más amable y tierno que fui capaz.

-Yo, mmm, puedes preguntarle al chef, está haciendo galletas- me indico el camino hasta la cocina y volvía a su puesto de trabajo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- me pregunto un chico de unos veinticinco años que estaba cortando galletas con forma de estrella.

-¿Es usted el encargado de la cocina?

-Sí, soy yo, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- volvió a repetir.

-La cuestión es que me gustaría hornear un pastel, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que me deje usar la cocina? Puede cargarlo a mi cuenta, me hospedo en la suite matrimonial.

-Úsela, le diré al gerente que lo ponga en su cuenta.- cuando finalizo su respuesta volvió a su trabajo y me ignoro por completo.

¡Vaya! Eso sí que había sido fácil. Comencé a trabajar en el pastel de chocolate favorito de Robert, cocinar era lo más relajante que existía, al menos para mí.

Pensé que no encontraría todos los ingredientes, pero para mi sorpresa todo lo que necesitaba y más estaba ahí, la cocina era preciosa, tan grande como la suite en la que me hospedaba y más reluciente que el espejo de la madrastra de Blanca Nieves.

Cuando volví a la cama estaba agotada, así que me dormí fácilmente.

.

-Lo único que te pedí fue que no hicieras algo que concentrara a los medios en tu vida personal y no en la película, ahora lo único de lo que se habla es de que vas a casarte, la película es lo último en la lista de todos.

James estaba furioso, caminaba de un lado a otro y no había dejado que ni Ruth, ni yo emitiéramos palabra alguna.

-Me ha costado cinco minutos ingresar a la locación gracias a tus seguidores y tú has tardado casi media hora, tienes que hacer algo para calmarlos.

-Crearemos una distracción, no habrá problemas con los paparazis- dijo Ruth con su tono profesional. No sé qué me preocupaba más, la declaración de Ruth o el enojo de James.

-Háganlo, háganlo- dijo sentándose en su escritorio en una clara señal de _desaparezcan de mi vista._

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?- le pregunte tan pronto estuvimos afuera.

-Usaremos una doble, la chica que hace de tu doble, saldremos del hotel sin ser vistas y entraremos a las locaciones rápido y sin problema. Todo estará bien.- saco su teléfono de la bolsa de su abrigo y se alejó de mí mientras arreglaba algo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Robert, _TE AMO_, era la leyenda debajo de la fotografía en la que aparecía el comiendo una gran, gran rebanada de pastel.

_Te amo también, guárdame un trozo_, fue la respuesta que le envié y me dirigí a mi tráiler lista para ser transformada en Roch.

-¡Vas a casarte!- grito Chace cuando llego a la locación donde grabaríamos.

-Lo haré- le respondí, el me abrazo y me hizo girar en el aire.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me emociona?- me pregunto y antes de que pudiera responder dijo- Que podre contarles a todos como yo estuve a unos meses de ocupar el lugar de Robert.

-Eres un idiota- le dije golpeando su hombro.

El plan de Ruth había funcionado, ahora me sentía más aliviada, pues ya no estaba siendo acosada por los paparazis, ellos creían que si pero no, ojala nunca lo averiguaran. Estaba pensando incluso que Robert podría tener un doble también, así los enviaríamos a suplantarnos para poder disfrutar de una cena o un paseo como gente normal.

La semana paso rápidamente, algo que agradecía. James seguía siendo un cabrón con todos, pero esta semana no nos hizo trabajar hasta las tres de la mañana, la próxima sería horrible. Todas las escenas que estábamos posponiendo eran durante la noche, lo que significaba trabajar de noche y parte del día. Aún estaba molesto y me gritaba más que de costumbre, algo que hacía a Chace reír por horas.

Hoy llegaban Suzie, CJ, Scout y Katy; Taylor había ido por ellos al aeropuerto. Aún estaba en el apartamento, lo dejaría el lunes y volvería a Australia ese mismo día. Robert había pedido pizza para la cena.

-Stewart, sal de tu escondite, a menos que estés follando en la cocina- grito Suzie.

Salí de la habitación y fui al pequeño living para saludar a mis amigos. Robert se estaba bañando.

-Hola cariño- me dijo CJ en cuanto me vio, se acercó abrazarme y me dio un par vueltas como solía hacerlo.

-Te he extrañado- le dije.

-¡Así que en la mesa eh!- me dijo Suzie y se acercó a abrazarme- deberían probar en el fregadero.

-Demasiado incomodo- le respondí y ambas comenzamos a reír.

-No si buscas la posición adecuada- agrego Scout.

-Dejen de darle ideas, no saben lo que es ver a tu hermanita cogiéndose a su novio en la mesa donde desayunas, comes y cenas todos los día- dijo entrando Taylor cargando las maletas de Katy.

-Amas esa mesa- le respondí. Su respuesta fue el dedo medio hacía arriba.

-Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, el señor Pattinson ha aparecido- dijo CJ en un tono molesto y de burla.

-Es un placer volver a verte CJ- le respondió Robert acercándose a mí.

-¿Así que este es el chico con el que te vas a casar?- me dijo Suzie secundando a CJ.

-Creí que era más guapo- agrego Scout.

-No sean crueles- dijo Katy- ¿Cómo has estado cariño?- le pregunto a Robert.

-Perfectamente bien- fue la respuesta de Robert- ¿Qué tal ha estado el vuelo?- pregunto de forma general.

-Bien- respondió CJ.

Cuando nosotros terminamos nuestra relación la separación entre nuestros amigos había sido bastante clara. Mis amigos y Robert no habían vuelto a hablar, por mi parte, solo había mantenido contacto con Tom. La reunión de mañana no sería nada fácil.

Después de aquella tensa bienvenida todos nos sentamos en el living alrededor de la mesa ratona para comer la pizza que habíamos pedido.

-Dinos Robert ¿Cuánto dinero te hizo perder Twigs?- pregunto Suzie repentinamente rompiendo el tenso e incómodo silencio en el que nos encontrábamos.

-Suzie- le llame.

-Solo es curiosidad- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como niña pequeña, pero todos sabíamos cual era su propósito.

-Apostemos, a ver quién se acerca a la cantidad- la secundo CJ.

-Bien, pero no apostaremos dinero, que sea algo ridículo y que realmente nos joda- dijo Scout.

-Okay, les voy a ganar; yo salí un par de veces con ellos así que soy capaz de hacer un estimado- dijo Katy.

-Perra traidora- le grito CJ.

-Alguien tenía que conocer al enemigo.

Nunca pensé que los chicos hicieran sufrir a Robert de esta manera, pero siendo menos hipócrita, yo también sentía curiosidad por saber si los rumores de sus finanzas habían sido ciertos.

-Bien pero si soy yo el afectado, lo justo es que yo ponga el precio a pagar- dijo Rob sorprendiéndonos a todos- Los que pierdan deberán recorrer las calles con un enorme letrero que diga I love you Twigs- dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa altanera.

Yo comencé a reír por la cara que mis amigos habían puesto.

-Ni de coña- dijo Cj.

-Entonces nunca sabrán cuanto fue lo que perdí.

-Pues yo si juego, todo por saber cuánto le pagaste a esa "Papibert"- le contesto Suzie.

-Bien los escucho- dijo Robert.

-Cinco millones- dijo Scout.

-Tres millones y medio-dijo CJ.

-Siete millones- dijo Katy.

-Diez millones y medio- finalizo Suzie.

-Esto es una estupidez- dijo mi hermano- es su maldito dinero, puede gastarlo como se le antoje.

La respuesta a su comentario fueron cuatro cojines golpeando su cara.

Eran cantidades absurdas, la de Suzie incluso me parecía una barbaridad. Nadie gasta esa cantidad en una sola persona cuando acabas de conocerla ¿o sí?

-No estuvieron ni cerca, aunque claramente Suzie les lleva ventaja, así que por ser la que más se acercó ella gana.

¿Qué? ¡Había gastado más de diez millones de dólares en ella!

-No jodas Pattinson, ¿Quién en su sano juicio gasta tanto dinero en alguien que acaba de conocer?- dijo mi hermano bastante sorprendido. Mi cara seguramente era un poema en estos instantes.

-Tú lo has dicho, nadie cuerdo lo haría, yo no estaba muy bien en ese entonces.

-Déjate de estupideces ¿Cuánto invertiste en esa chica?- le pregunto Scout bastante ansiosa por conocer la cantidad.

-Dieciséis millones, trescientos cincuenta y tres mil dólares.

Abrí los ojos como plato y me gire violentamente a mirarlo.

-Debes estar bromeando- le dije bastante sorprendida.

-No, no lo hago- me dijo besando la punta de mi nariz.

-Sí que eras un idiota- le dijo Katy.

-Lo era- respondió Rob- ahora que he cumplido mi parte del trato es su turno.

-Iré a hacer los malditos carteles- dijo Scout.

-No- la detuvo Robert- lo harán mañana, quiero que los vea la mayor cantidad posible de personas.

El resto de la velada fue mucho más tranquilo y relajado, las barreras puestas habían cedido poco a poco y eso me alegraba.

Después de un par de horas los chicos y Taylor se fueron a mi antiguo departamento, nos veríamos a medio día en casa de Rob para la reunión.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea reunirlos a todos?- le pregunte a Robert mientras me sentaba en la cama cruzando las piernas, el ya estaba bajo las sabanas listo para dormirse.

-Todo saldrá bien, tal vez sea difícil al principio pero se les pasara- me contesto al mismo tiempo que levantaba las cobijas para que me acostara de una vez por todas. Dormimos abrazados como todas las noches.

.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- me pregunto Robert entrando en la cocina y abrazándome por la espalda y acariciando mi vientre.

-Para, así comenzamos la vez que Taylor no descubrió, no quiero que todos nos vean y se mofen de nosotros el resto del día.

-A mi no me importaría que nos vieran- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Pues a mi si- le dije intentando, inútilmente, apartarlo.

-Puedo hacer que olvides todos los argumento que tienes en contra de esto- me dijo acariciando mis pechos, mis pezones se endurecieron excitados por sus caricias.

Su mano comenzó a descender hasta que encontró y desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón. El tenía razón, con unas cuantas caricias sería capaz de olvidar hasta mi nombre.

-Ro...ob- le dije entrecortadamente.

-¿Si?

-Para- aquello sonó como un gemido y no como una orden.

-No, eso no es lo que quieres- me respondió mientras su mano invadía mis pantys. No, no lo quería así que no dije nada más.

Coloque las manos sobre la barra con las palmas abiertas, deje de pensar en lo que era correcto o incorrecto y me dispuse a disfrutar. El introdujo dos dedos en mi centro, saliendo y entrando lentamente, con su mano libre acariciaba mis pechos, mis pezones estaban completamente rígidos.

Sus labios trazaron un camino de mi cuello a mi espalda haciéndome estremecer, el movimiento de sus dedos aumento y mis pechos fueron abandonados pues su mano se dirigió a mi clítoris haciéndome gemir aún más fuerte.

-Deberías guardar silencio si no quieres despertar a mi hermana- me dijo en un susurro. Me quede completamente rígida, estaba a punto de apartarlo pero él fue más rápido que yo y sus dedos me penetrar aún más profundo.

-Di..jis..te, dijiste que…ah…estábamos solos.

-Mentí- me respondió sin ningún atisbo de culpa.

Sus dedos no le daban tregua a mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de desfallecer en la cocina de la casa de sus padres y con su hermana en el piso de arriba, pero antes de poder pensar en eso mi vientre comenzó a contraerse dando paso a un gran orgasmo que me dejo exhausta.

Después de recuperarme Robert me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza y se fue al jardín a encender la parrilla.

-Deberían ser más cuidadosos, si mis padres los descubrieran seguro los echan de la casa- me dijo Lizie sentándose frente a mí, en las silla que se encontraban del otro lado de la barra.

-Yo, mmm, yo…

-No me tienes que dar ninguna explicación yo también lo he hecho en esta cocina así que- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros, yo no pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate.

-¿Quieres café?- le ofrecí para cambiar de tema, pero a decir verdad tal vez lo necesitara.

-Por favor- me dijo recostando la cabeza en la barra- una de las cosas que he extrañado es tu comida.

Su comentario me tomo por sorpresa, le entregue la taza de café y ella me sonrió, y no fue una sonrisa de burla, fue una sincera.

-Se que piensas que te odio, pero no es así, solamente que no puedo entender porque engañas a la persona que amas. Mi ex lo hizo, esa es la razón por la que no puedo aceptarte nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tomo la taza de café y se fue.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en eso el timbre me recordó que estaba a punto de enfrentarme a los amigos de mi novio y aún no sabía cuál sería el resultado. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí lentamente.

Eran Marcus, Bobby y Andrew.

-Pero mira nada más que sorpresa nos ha traído la corriente- dijo Bobby- pensé que ya nos habíamos librado de ti Stewart.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo Marcus empujándolo para poder entrar- es un placer volver a verte- me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que me tomo desprevenida.

-Hola Kris- me dijo Andrew dándome un beso al igual que Marcus- me alegra mucho que estén juntos de nuevo. ¿Dónde está Robert?- me pregunto.

-En el patio encendiendo la parrilla- le dije.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado siquiera intentarlo- me dijo entrando.

-Vale no te odios, solo quería hacerte sentir incomoda- me dijo Bobby que entro siguiendo el camino que habían tomado sus amigos.

**Rpov.**

-¿Estás seguro que sabes cómo funciona?- me dijo Andrew por quinta vez.

-Lo sé- le respondí.

-Deberías llamar a Kristen dijo Marcus.

-Deberían callarse- les dije yo.

-Sabes que terminaras por llamar a Kristen- los apoyo Tom.

-Jodanse.

Y tenían razón, después de mi decimo intento termine por llamar a mi novia. Al final decidí que aquel aparato no era lo mío, así que le cedi mi lugar a Tom.

Kristen había preparado costillas barbecue, ensalada, pastel-de chocolate por supuesto-, pasta y galletas de nuez y avena.

-Sin tu comida las reuniones no eran las mismas- dijo Bobby con la boca llena.

-Me alegra que hayan extrañado mi comida- le dijo Kristen.

-También te extrañamos a ti cariño- le dijo Marcus y aunque era mi amigo odiaba que la llamara de esa forma. El imagino mis pensamientos y me dirigió una sonrisa altanera.

-Y bien, ¿Cuándo pagaran la apuesta?- pregunto Sienna a CJ, Suzie, Scout y Katy.

Ellos y Taylor se habían unido a nosotros unos minutos más tarde de la llegada de mis amigos. Los nervios de Kristen desaparecieron tan pronto como habían llegado, pues nuestros amigos no tuvieron ningún problema en retomar la relación que se había quedado suspendida en el tiempo.

-Hoy, iremos al London Eye para que obtenga mi paga- le dije.

-Ni de broma- dijo Scout- es fin de semana y no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a tanta gente- me dijo.

-Fuiste tú la que estaba de acuerdo en hacer el ridículo.- le dijo Kristen.

-Sí, pero nunca dije que en público- le respondió.

-Pues ahora solo te queda pagar- le dije yo.

Nos encontrábamos comiendo en el patio de la casa de mis padres, la comida estaba en la mesa. Kristen estaba sentada en mis piernas, con una mano rodeaba mi cuello y con la otra sostenía una botella de Heineken que compartíamos.

Tom estaba de pie frente a la parrilla asando la carne, Sienna estaba sentada en el césped junto a mi hermana y Katy. CJ, Suzie y Scout estaban recostados bajo la sombra del único árbol que había en casa de mis padres. Andrew, Marcus y Bobby estaban sentados junto a la mesa de la comida, según ellos, para cuidarla de los demás.

-Te odio Pattinson- me dijo Scout- algún día podre regresarte el favor.

Seguimos comiendo entre charlas, risas y elogios a la comida. Cuando todos disfrutábamos del postre Tom entro a la casa y Lizie lo siguió. Al salir traían dos botellas de Champagne y copas para cada uno. Las repartieron y sirvieron el contenido de las botellas en ellas.

-Sabemos que han hecho esta reunión para comunicarnos que van a casarse, pero una reviste les ha robado la exclusiva- comenzó Marcus- así que hoy estamos aquí para decirles lo felices que estamos porque han de ser unos idiotas y por fin han vuelto a estar juntos.

-Y porque podremos seguir disfrutando de los pasteles y la comida de Kristen- añadió Andrew.

-Y por poder molestar a Robert todos los días- dijo CJ.

Después de aquellos comentarios comenzamos a reír y levantamos nuestras copas, no solo por nuestro compromiso, sino por el hecho de volver a estar juntos.

-Solo quiero que prometas que no volverás a follarte a mi hermana en la cocina- dijo Taylor haciendo reír a todos y provocando que Kristen ocultara su sonrojado rostro en mi pecho.

-Así que no sido la primera vez ¿eh?- dijo mi hermana en nuestra dirección- después de eso todos comenzaron a hablar de nuestra vida sexual como si fuera el clima, incluso nos recomendaron más lugares.

.

-Después de esto no podre volver a salir a la calle sin una bolsa de papel- dijo Scout colgándose el cartel en el pecho.

Todos nos habíamos trasladado al London Eye para poder observar a los chicos pagar la apuesta.

-Puedes pedirle a Sia sus pelucas- le dijo Suzie.

-Bien, estoy listo- dijo CJ brincando de un lado a otro al estilo de un boxeador que está a punto de entrar en el ring.

-Bien turistas ahí vamos- grito Katy levantando su puño al aire en señal de apoyo hacia ella misma.

Los fines de semana eran los días en los que esta hermosa rueda tenía más visitantes, no solo londinense, sino de todas partes del mundo sin importar el clima.

Hace unas horas un sol abrasador quemaba la piel y ahora el frio nos calaba hasta los huesos. Los chicos comenzaron a saltar para llamar aún más la atención de todos. Después de un rato había quien les pedía tomarse una foto con ellos. Marcus y Andrew no dejaban de grabarlos para poder molestarlos más tarde.

Kristen y yo nos habíamos quedado un poco aparatados del grupo para no llamar la atención y evitar que los paparazis nos encontraran.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazo introduciendo las manos en mi abrigo que estaba desabrochado. Las tenía heladas.

-Estas helada- le dije.

-Tal vez incluso comience a congelarme como en Zathura- me dijo haciéndome sonreirá.

-Yo sabría cómo derretirte.

-Lo haces a la perfección.

Levanto la cabeza y nuestros labios se juntaron iniciando un beso, coloco las manos en mi cuello y se alzó de puntitas para profundizarlo.

Sin darnos cuenta de cómo o cuando ocurrió de un momento a otro estábamos rodeados de paparazis que nos atacaban con la luz incandescente de sus cámaras.

.

.

.

Perdonen mis horrores ortográficos (lo editare más adelante).

Rinat Woodgate.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18.**

_Los sueños parecen al principio imposibles, luego improbables, y luego se vuelven inevitables.  
Mahatma Gandhi_

**Rpov.**

Lo que había comenzado como un grandioso fin de semana termino en un caos. Los paparazis nos habían encontrado en el London Eye y nos siguieron hasta casa de mis padres, volver al hotel se convirtió en Misión imposible. Dean y Jonh tuvieron que ir por nosotros y llevarnos hasta el hotel. Ahora teníamos al menos a cuarenta paparazis acampando para poder capturar con sus cámaras cada uno de nuestros respiros. Incluso seguían a nuestros amigos, era una locura.

-No puedo creer que nos sigan a nosotros- dijo Suzie entrando a la habitación.

Hoy era su ultimo día en Londres, mañana temprano volarían de vuelta a L.A. nos encontrábamos en el hotel esperando a Kristen para cenar, había pedido comida china. Kristen, así como toda la producción, habían sido obligados a trabajar durante el día y la noche para terminar aún más rápido con el rodaje. Comenzaba a odiar a James más de lo que debería, pues tenía a Kris trabajando sin parar.

-Al menos ustedes pueden esquivarlos más rápido, a nosotros nos lleva entre veinte y treinta y cinco minutos- le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-Aun no entiendo que es lo que quieren- dijo Scout.

-Jamás lo entenderemos- le dijo Katy.

-Solo esperemos que no les suceda lo que a Britney- dijo CJ.

Y tenía razón, tener a cuarenta fotógrafos siguiéndote era un dolor de cabeza, pero que destinaran a un equipo completo exclusivamente para seguirnos a nosotros sería lo peor que nos podría pasar.

-No lo digas ni de broma- le respondí- ¿Dónde está Taylor?- les pregunte.

-Se ha quedado con Chace en el bar- me respondió Suzie.

-Chace es bastante mono, lástima que Kristen dejo pasar la oportunidad- añadió Scout.

-Tal vez tú puedas aprovecharla- le dije.

Después del fin de semana todo había vuelto a la normalidad, es decir, ellos peleando conmigo y yo con ellos.

-Kristen está tardándose mucho- se quejó CJ- ese James es un cabrón.

-Lo es- le respondí.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Kristen, bastante irritada, entro a la habitación.

-Han descubierto lo de la doble, ahora si estoy jodida- fue lo primero que dijo.

-Ruth dijo que lo tenía bien controlado- le dijo Scout.

-Al parecer los paparazis no lo han pillado del todo y han acabado por descubrirlo, he tardado una hora en poder salir de la locación, James esta histérico.

Dejo sus cosas en el piso y se sentó a mi lado, recargando la cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Qué tal ha ido su día?- pregunto a los chicos.

-Hemos pasado de ser simples mortales a súper estrellas, ahora tenemos a nuestros propios paparazis- le contesto CJ.

-Lo lamento mucho, no quería que esto pasara…-comenzó a decir Kris pero Suzie la detuvo.

-No debes disculparte, no ha sido culpa de nadie, además tiene algo de encanto el que todos volteen a verte cuando pasas- le dijo Suzie.

-Eso lo dices porque solo los has tenido detrás de ti un par de días- le dijo Katy- ya verás cuando te sigan por más de una semana.

Katy llevaba toda la razón, los primeros días era algo nuevo, pensabas que poco a poco se irían, que se aburrirían de ti, pero pasando un mes era completamente terrible. No se aburrían, al contrario iban apareciendo más y más.

-Vale dejémonos de lamentos y comamos que muro de hambre- dijo Cj levantándose para comenzar a repartir la comida.

La velada fue bastante tranquila, tomamos un par de cervezas y nos relajamos. Kristen nos contó cómo había estado su día, al parecer tuvo que repetir todas las escenas y James estuvo todo el día de un humor de perros. Mañana tendría que irse una hora más temprano y no sabía a qué hora o si regresaría a casa.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho- les dijo Kristen a sus amigos mientras se daban un abrazo grupal.

-Solo serán unos meses- le dijo Scout sobándole la espalda.

-Además entre Robert y la cocina vas a estar muy entretenida- le dijo Suzie guiñándole un ojo.

Todos reímos ante aquel comentario, Suzie tenía razón, ya me encargaría yo de tener a Kristen ocupada.

-Cuídala Pattinson o te romperé la cara como lo hizo Taylor- me dijo CJ mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

-¿Mi hermano te golpeo?- me pregunto Kris, había olvidado completamente decírselo.

-Lo hizo, pero lo merecía, fue el día que nos mudamos a este lugar- le respondí, ella lo entendió pero al parecer no estaba de acuerdo.

Después de despedir a los chicos Kristen se fue a dar una ducha y yo comencé a recoger el living; cuando termine me dirigí a nuestra habitación, Kris aún no terminaba así que me coloque el pijama y me recosté en la cama, encendí la televisión y comencé a hacer zaping en los miles de canales que teníamos.

-Has encontrado algo buenos- me pregunto Kristen saliendo del cuarto del baño. Vestía una de mis playeras y sus braguitas negras.

-Si, a ti- le respondí. Se acercó a la cama y se recostó a mi lado acomodándose para dormir.

Seguí haciendo zaping mientras la abrazaba con una mano. De repente un canal llamo mi atención, era E!, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue que hablarían de nosotros, estaba a punto de cambiarle cuando Kristen me detuvo.

-Curiosidad- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros, así que deje el canal.

**E! NEWS **

_Robert, Kristen y Tahliah. Los triángulos amorosos de Robsten._

_¿Esta Chloë Grace Moretz a un paso del altar?_

_¿Chris Hemsworth y Elsa Pataky divorciados?_

-Soy Juliana Rancic

-Y yo Jason Kennedy

-Y esto es E! News

_Esta es tu conexión con Hollywood, ¡Esto es E! News_**!**

Robsten ha vuelto, ¿pero qué pasa con FKA?

Después de la ruptura definitiva de la pareja de crepúsculo en 2013 ambos pasaron página; Robert con Twigs y Kristen con Alicia Cargile, ahora ocho años después el destino los ha vuelto a unir de forma no tan agradable.

Robert Pattinson termino el compromiso con la cantante británica un par de meses antes de comprometerse con bombo y platillo con Kristen Stewart, quien al parecer es experta en destruir matrimonios como lo hizo en 2012 con el de Rupert Sanders y Liberty Ross –motivo por el cual había terminado su relación con Pattinson-, ahora ambos están juntos y no quieren esconderlo más, así lo declaro el actor británico a Ellen Degeneres el mes pasado. En donde también dijo que FKA había tomado las cosas con tranquilidad, ¿pero eso es del todo cierto?

Según conto una fuente cercana de la ex pareja a Hollywood Life Tahliah está destrozada y a punto del colapso. Sus familiares y amigos están preocupados por ella, y según agrega la misma fuente la madre de Tahliah ha intentado contactar a Robert, pero este la evita magistralmente ¿intentara Twigs suicidarse, como lo hizo Stewart, para que Rob regrese a su lado?

¿Escogerá Robert entre el deber y el amor como lo hizo en la tan famosa cinta de vampiros donde abandona a Bella?

Uno de los amigos y músicos de Twigs, quien hace algunos años había dicho que Kristen era Lesbiana y había pasado página ahora escribe:

_Le han roto las alas y el corazón, esperemos que no vaya a morir de locura._

Mientras tanto la pareja fue captada besándose en el magnífico e impresionante London Eye, en donde también se encontraban los amigos de ambos, algunos de ellos portaban carteles en donde se leía "I love you Twigs", ¿es esto una burla de la pareja a la cantante?

-Vaya drama ha formado Robsten…

En cuanto termino la nota me arrepentí totalmente de haberle hecho caso. Kristen se sentó abruptamente en la cama y no hablo durante un buen rato.

-Ella…ella ¿ha tratado de suicidarse?- me pregunto con la voz entrecortada- Yo no quería provocar eso, yo solo quería que nos dejara en paz, solamente estaba enojada, no voy a destruir su vida- continuo bastante alterada.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda, me di cuenta que estaba llorando, ella realmente creía que Tahliah había intentado suicidarse.

-Tahliah jamás pondría su vida en peligro, esto es lo que quiere, que te sientas culpable por lo que le has dicho, quiere hacerte sentir miserable para que te alejes de mí. Su madre jamás ha intentado comunicarse conmigo pues sabe cómo es su hija. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte- le dije besando el tope de su cabeza.

Se volvió a recostar a mi lado, me abrazo fuertemente y yo le sobe la espalda hasta que se quedó dormida, odiaba que Tahliah aun estuviera inmiscuyéndose en nuestra vida.

**Kpov.**

Me sentía abatida y no sabía el motivo, es decir, Robert había dicho que ella no había intentado suicidarse, pero yo me había sentido tan miserable en el pasado y sabía que la idea de dejar de sufrir era bastante esperanzadora y a tractiva.

Pero aparte de eso, comenzaba a sentirme rara, con miedo, tenía miedo todo el tiempo. Era como si todo fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro, tenía miedo de volver a estar sola, sin él. Me asustaba tanta felicidad.

Después de aquel fin de semana todo cambio, el acoso de los paparazis aumento a un nivel insoportable. Había fotógrafos en las locaciones, en el hotel, fotógrafos que me seguían a mí, que seguían a Robert, incluso a Nick y a Ruth, eran como abejas persiguiendo la miel.

James, esa era otra historia. Trabajábamos de día y de noche, llevaba tres días sin ver a Robert, estábamos en el mismo país, en la misma ciudad pero él tenía prohibido entrar a las locaciones; James decía que su presencia solamente sería la pólvora que hiciera estallar el circo.

-Lista para la toma 3556- me dijo Chace entrando en mi tráiler. Hoy habíamos repetido una simple escena durante toda la mañana y a James le parecía una porquería.

Nos había dado un receso de un par de horas, las que utilice para hablar con Rob y acurrucarme en el pequeño sofá, debajo de una manta.

-Estoy harta de oírlo decir "¿te es tan difícil sentirte miserable?", "no te enseñaron a sonreír o que", debes ponerle más sentimientos a las palabras", "Siéntelas, acarícialas, dales un significado propio pero jamás olvides que no son tuyas"- le respondí haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de James.

-Al menos no te ha vuelto a decir que no sabes actuar- me dijo. Ese había sido un día terrible. Habíamos perdido todo el día en una escena que no terminaba de gustarle, al final se acercó a mí y me dijo "tal vez no sabes actuar".

-Es un imbécil- le dije acurrucándome más si es posible.

-¿Estas enferma?- me pregunto repentinamente.

-No, ¿por?

-Luces, no lo sé, pálida, apagada- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Solo estoy cansada, tengo a unos cuantos paparazis siguiéndome todo el tiempo, algunas veces creo que me van a devorar.

-Algún día lo harán, cuando las fotografías no les sean suficientes- me respondió poniéndose de pie.

-¿Te vas?- le pregunte.

-Aún nos queda media hora antes de volver al purgatorio, así que iré a comer algo- me dijo saliendo de mi tráiler.

Cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.

.

_Kristen ¿sabes que Twigs ha intentado suicidarte? ¿Te sientes culpable? ¿Robert volverá con ella? ¿Estas preparada para que Robert te abandone? ¿Qué se siente ser la causante de la depresión de una chica? ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaste lo de tu suicidio? ¿Crees que twigs siga tus pasos? ¿Sabes que está en el hospital? ¿La visitaran? ¿Estas arrepentida?_

Había miles de flashes golpeando mi rostro, miles de gritos, preguntas y yo me sentía miserable ¿realmente había intentado suicidarse? Robert decía que solo quería separarnos, o cuando menos hacerme sentir culpable por lo que le dije aquel día, y la verdad lo estaba consiguiendo.

Ruth me había dicho que me pusiera los audífonos al tope, pero aquello solo me hacía sentir peor, era demasiado estresante escuchar música, pretendiendo que ignoras lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Llevaba veinte minutos intentando cruzar la maldita acera, pero lo paparazis no se movían, estaba a punto de llorar cuando mi hermano y Dean salieron para ayudar a Jonh, así que después de lo que me pareció una eternidad por fin pude entrar al maldito hotel.

No espere a nadie, no me despedí de mi hermano, corrí para tomar el primer ascensor que me llevara hasta sus brazos.

Estaba a punto llorar cuando entre a la habitación, pero Lizie se encontraba allí, así que me contuve nuevamente.

-Ho..la- les dije a ambos.

-Vaya, parece que has visto a un fantasma cuñadita- me dijo Lizie.

-No… solo estoy cansada- le respondí dejando mis cosas en el sofá que estaba frente a ellos.

-Cierto, Robert me ha dicho que desde hace tres días solo lo llamas por teléfono, la cocina debe extrañarlos- me dijo intentando hacer una broma.

Sonreí un poco, tal vez fue solo por cortesía, lo que yo quería era abrazar a Rob y llorar sin parar. Robert se levantó y se acercó a abrazarme, me dio un beso en la frete y me pregunto si estaba bien, a lo que simplemente asentí. Después de un momento me aleje de él y les dije que me iría a dar un baño.

Me desvestí rápidamente, entre en la ducha sin esperar que el agua fría -que normalmente aparece antes que la caliente- terminara de caer. Hice todo el proceso mecánicamente, cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, me quede ahí, inmóvil y comencé a llorar en silencio, sin moverme y casi sin respirar.

Lo siguiente de lo que me percate, fue de Robert cerrando las llaves para detener el agua, me coloco una bata en los hombros y me abrazo. Seguí llorando en silencio, me sentía muy triste y bastante frágil y no sabía porque.

-¿Estas lista para salir de aquí?- me susurro Rob al oído.

Asentí. Me ayudo a salir de la ducha, me quito la bata de baño mojada y me dio otra, me la coloque y me metí en la cama, él se quitó su playera, pues la había mojado cuando lo abrace y se recostó a mi lado.

-¿Vas a decirme que es lo que pasa?- me pregunto mientras hacía círculos en mi espalda.

-Me siento culpable, tal vez ella si está deprimida- le respondí.

-Puedo llamarla para asegurarte que no lo está, pero no lo hare, viví demasiado tiempo a su lado para saber lo manipuladora que es, así que quita esa idea de tu cabecita- dijo y me beso el tope de la cabeza.

No dije nada, permanecimos en silencio, no tenía nada más que decir.

-Pero eso no es todo ¿cierto?- volvió a preguntarme.

-No sé lo que me pasa, tengo miedo, es como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar- le dije.

-No puedo asegurarte que no vaya a pasar nada, pero si puedo jurarte que yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento- sus palabras me hicieron sentir segura, lo abrace más fuerte.

-¿Qué hacía tu hermana aquí?- le pregunte cambiando de tema.

-Mis padres quieren hablar con nosotros, ya sabes, lo del compromiso- suspiro y continuo- han organizado una cena el próximo sábado, nosotros somos los invitados principales, los únicos.

-Bien- fue mi única respuesta. El no dijo nada y después de unos minutos me quede profundamente dormida.

_Todo estaba en movimiento a mi alrededor, Robert caminaba y hablaba con Marcus, con Tom, con todos excepto conmigo. Lo mismo sucedía con mis hermanos, con mis padres y con mis amigos. Todos seguían y yo solo podía observarlos, no podía hacer nada para llamar su atención. De pronto Robert comenzó a caminar, iba a cruzar la calle y no se había percatado del auto que venía rápidamente en su dirección. Grite, grite con todas mis fuerzas pero él no me escucho, cruzo la calle y el auto lo arrollo. Su había ido, lo sabía, se había ido y no había podido hacer nada._

Me senté abruptamente en la cama, respiraba aceleradamente y mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho. Mire hacia el lado de Robert y no estaba, la cama estaba vacía, así que me levante y salí a buscarlo. Lo encontré en el living, estaba pidiendo una pizza, así que no noto mi presencia. Lo mire detenidamente, su espalda desnuda, el hermoso lunar de la nuca y los brazos que me hacían sentir protegida de todo. Cuando termino la llamada se giró y me observo durante unos segundos sin decir nada, después se acercó a mí y me beso.

Bajo las manos por mi cuello y después por mis hombros deshaciéndose de la bata que cubría mi cuerpo. Quede totalmente desnuda ante él, que retrocedió un poco para observarme mejor; me sentí un poco cohibida ante su mirada, cuando regreso a mis ojos no tuvo que decir nada más. Me acerque a él para acortar la distancia y lo bese, acariciando su pecho y su espalda.

Baje mis manos hasta la orilla de sus jeans y los desabroche lentamente, después los baje con todo y sus boxers dejándonos en igualdad.

Coloco sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y me condujo de vuelta a la habitación sin dejar de besarme. Cuando llegamos a la orilla de la cama me empujo para que me acostara, él se colocó encima de mí y comenzó a descender- dejando un camino de besos- desde mi cuello, mis pechos, mi vientre, hasta mi centro. Separo lentamente mis piernas y comenzó a succionar mi clítoris haciéndome gemir fuertemente; después de un rato se incorporó y volvió a colocarse sobre mí, sin permitir que mi cuerpo soportara ni un gramo de su peso.

Volvió a besar mis labios, los suyos tenían un sabor a mí y a él.

Con una de sus manos acaricio el contorno de mi cuerpo, se detuvo en mi pierna y la levanto para acariciarla mejor, después su mano volvió a dirigirse a mi húmedo centro e introdujo dos dedos en mí, lo que provoco que mi espalda se arqueara de placer. Podía sentir su gran erección sobre mi vientre y quería que se introdujera en mí.

Pero el continuo torturándome con sus dedos, mientras que su boca mordía mis labios, mi cuello y mis pechos.

No podía explicar lo que sentía, me sentía extasiada, completa, feliz.

De pronto, y sin que lo esperara su miembro se introdujo en mí, profunda y decididamente haciéndome arquear la espalda en un claro signo de placer.

Sus movimientos fueron lentos, profundos y precisos, y con cada uno yo me sentía más y más completa, no quería que saliera nunca de mí.

Pero después de unos cuantos movimientos más mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse haciendo a Robert gemir.

Nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, en una perfecta sincronía de amor y pasión.

Después de recuperarnos nos acostamos viéndonos de frente, coloco un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja, acaricio mi mejilla y ambos sonreímos.

.

-Después del arduo trabajo que hemos realizado estos meses, estoy encantado de anunciar que la próxima semana habremos terminado las grabaciones tal y como lo teníamos previsto- anuncio James.

Nos había hecho reunirnos frente a su tráiler/oficina para darnos aquel mensaje. Me sentí aliviada, solo tendría que sobreviré una semana más bajo las ordenes de aquel director. Estaba completamente feliz.

La cena con los padres de Rob seria dentro de dos semanas, así que para esos días yo sería libre.

Mientras tanto podría pasar este fin de semana encerrada en la habitación con Rob, metidos bajo las sabanas, durmiendo o haciendo algo más.

-¿Cuáles son nuestros planes para este fin de semana?- me pregunto Robert tan pronto entre en la suite.

-Dormir, dormir y dormir- le respondí dándole un beso.

-No tengo ningún problema en contra de eso- me dijo.

Esa noche comimos pizza en la cama mientras veíamos Begin Again con Keira Knaightley y Mark Rufalo.

-Amo esta película- le dije a Rob recostándome en su pecho.

-Yo te amo a ti- me dijo abrazándome.

-Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí- le dije.

Me dormí en la escena donde el personaje de Keira y el de Mark visitan a Cee Lo Green.

Volví a despertarme alterada por la misma pesadilla de hace unos días, Robert moría y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Revise la hora en mi teléfono 4:33 a.m., me levante y fui por una botella de agua, después volví a la cama y después de media hora volví a dormirme.

.

Así fue todo el fin de semana, yo dormía mientras Robert veía televisión, cuando despertaba comíamos lo que Rob había pedido para la cena.

Hoy comenzaría mi última semana de rodaje, por fin acabaría mi tortura al lado de James Cameron.

-¿Lista cariño?- me pregunto Chace cuando entraba al set.

-Lista para terminar con este infierno- le respondí.

**Rpov.**

Kristen terminaría las filmaciones esta semana, lo que significaba, que al igual que la anterior, estaría solo.

Esta noche saldría a cenara con Marcus y Tom, esperaba que los paparazis no me siguieran, estaba harto de ellos.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Me regrese a contestar y me sorprendió escuchar al padre de Kristen al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cómo estas Hijo?- me pregunto Jonh.

-Bien- le respondí.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña?

-Bien, esta semana terminan las grabaciones con James, algo que la tiene bastante contenta- le respondí.

-James es un hijo de puta cuando se lo propone- me dijo- trabaje con él en un par de ocasiones y todos descansábamos cuando terminábamos.

-Kristen está harta de que la regañe y le diga que todo lo hace mal- le respondí.

-Tengo que colgar, pero ¿podrías decirle a Kris que me llame?- me dijo repentinamente.

-Claro- le respondí, se despidió y colgó.

Conocía lo suficiente a Jonh para saber que algo le pasaba, así que esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Le mande un mensaje a Kristen informándole de la llamada de su padre y ella me respondió con un simple "Lo llamare en cuanto pueda". Sabía que aún estaba molesta porque la había dejado, aunque no había sido de ese modo, Kristen se sentía abandonada por toda su familia.

.

-¿Y ya han elegido la fecha?- me pregunto Marcus.

Habíamos ido a un restaurant bastante tranquilo, los paparazis no siguieron pero no nos habían agobiado como de costumbre, algo muy raro.

-No, aún no- le respondí.

-Cuando Matilda se casó- comenzó diciendo Tom- se volvió loca, le gritaba a todo mundo y mi pobre cuñado era el que peor la pasaba.

-No creo que Kristen enloquezca, ella odia organizar fiestas, podríamos contratar a alguien que se encargue de todo- les dije.

-Buena suerte con eso- me dijo Marcus- las chicas esperan el día de su boda más que el día que se vuelven madres, ninguna dejaría ese mágico día en manos de alguien.

-Al parecer las chicas de las que están rodeados son unas demente- les dije, pues estaba seguro que con Kristen no pasaría eso.

-Tal vez subestimas el valor que Kristen le da a todo esto- me dijo Tom.

-Las mujeres son mujeres, está en su ADN y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo- concluyo Marcus.

Tal vez tenían razón, pero estaba seguro que con Kristen no pasaría lo mismo.

.

Cuando volví a casa, bueno al hotel, me sentí incompleto, sin Kristen ahí todo lucia demasiado opaco y frio. La extrañaba, aun no sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir tantos años sin ella.

Me dirigí a nuestra habitación y encendí el televisor, comencé a hacer zaping como siempre esperando que algo llamara mi atención. Después de la tercera vuelta decidí dejar National Geographic, estaban pasando un programa llamado "En el vientre materno", verlo me hizo recordar aquella pequeña nube negra que opacaba nuestros días de sol.

No supe en que momento me quede dormido.

_Estaba en una habitación blanca, sin puertas ni ventanas, era más bien como un enorme túnel blanco y lo único que podía escuchar era el típico sonido que hacen las máquinas de hospital cuando alguien acaba de fallecer, la única persona en la que podía pensar era en Kristen, sentía que ella me dejaba._

Desperté sobresaltado, había sido solo un sueño, un terrible sueño.

.

.

**¿Qué significaran esos sueños?**

**xoxo**

**Rinat Woodgate.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

_Las cosas más bellas son aquellas que no te esperas.  
Anónimo._

**Rpov.**

-Tal vez deberías cantar aquella canción de Frozen para comunicarle a todos que eres libre- me dijo Robert.

Estaba en una etapa de felicidad máxima, por fin había terminado aquella película, que ya se me había hecho eterna. Así que para complacerlo comencé.

-Libre soy, libre soy- cante imitando los movimientos de la princesa Elsa.

-Pareces una niña de tres años- me dijo mientras se reía de mis torpes movimientos.

Hoy a las 4:55 de la madrugada del jueves 19 de octubre habíamos terminado con las grabaciones de la nueva superproducción de James Cameron. Había sido un cabrón, pero todos sabíamos que los resultados serían asombrosos.

-Estas demasiado enérgica como para haber dormido un par de horas- me dijo Rob mientras me sentaba en su regazo.

-Estoy feliz, solo eso- le respondí.

Incluso yo estaba sorprendida, hace unos días me sentía miserable, ahora me sentía feliz, completamente feliz.

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y comencé a jugar con una de sus manos, aunque habían sido unos días los que estuvimos separados lo había extrañado a horrores.

-Debes llamar a tu padre, sonaba ansioso- me recordó Robert. Ese era un tema que quería postergar todo lo que pudiera.

-Lo hare- le respondí casi en un susurro.

-Hazlo ahora- me dijo.

-No, no quiero; cada vez que hablo con alguno de mis padres algo pasa, por ahora quiero que todo se quede como está- dije tristemente.

-Nada puede quedarse inmóvil para siempre, debes dejar ir lo que ha pasado con tus padres. Sé que te sientes abandonada por ellos, pero no es así, juntos o separados siempre seguirás siendo su pequeña niña y siempre van a quererte.

Lo único que hice fue apretar fuertemente su mano y esperar que las ganas de llorar se me fueran.

.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y yo solo podía pensar "no contestes, no contestes", pero después del tercer llamado mi padre levanto el auricular.

-¿Hola?

-Hola papá, ¿Cómo has estado?- fue lo primero que pude decir.

-Te he extrañado cariño, lamento mucho lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y me alegra que hayas llamado- me dijo.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto en hacerlo, ¿ya te has acostumbrado a Brasil?- pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-He vuelto a L.A.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- estaba bastante sorprendida.

-Solamente me deje llevar por un impulso además me di cuenta de… "_cariño ya he vuelto_"- ¿esa era la voz de mi madre?

-¿Mamá está contigo?- le pregunte bastante sorprendida.

-Bueno, mi viaje a Brasil me ayudo a descubrir que aun la sigo amando, y por muy raro que parezca ella siente lo mismo. Así que hemos decidido volver.

Estaba en Shock.

-Incluso pensamos en volver a comprar nuestra antigua casa.

-Me estás diciendo que has vuelto con mi madre, que compraran de nuevo la casa ¿y que olvide lo sucedido los últimos años?- le pregunte incrédula.

-La gente se equivoca Kristen.

-Vale, eso lo sé pero hace unos días dijiste que te ibas con el amor de tu vida- casi le grite.

-Estaba confundido, simplemente añoraba el calor de hogar, pero lo que realmente extrañaba era a tu madre.

-Se divorciaron, diferencias irreconciliables ¿recuerdas?

-Las cosas que hemos hecho en el pasado no podemos remediarlas cariño, nos equivocamos.

-No solo se equivocaron, destruyeron a nuestra familia- le grite.

-Sabes que no es así, simplemente decidimos separarnos, nuestra familia sigue intacta.

-¡Oh claro!, eso explica que no vea a mi madre, que solo llame a mis hermanos cada navidad y que tú me hayas abandonado para irte a Brasil.

-Sé que estas enfadada, pero creí que tu serias la única que entendería por lo que pasamos, pero al parecer tus hermanos han tenido una mejor reacción.

-Espera, espera ¿desde cuándo volviste con mi madre?

-Hace dos semanas lo hicimos oficial, pero volví hace un mes.

-Y yo soy la última en enterarme- no era una pregunta.

-No queríamos…

-No querían inmiscuirme en su vida. Bien tal vez yo tampoco los quiera en la mía.- colgué.

Me quede mirando el teléfono por unos minutos tratando de asimilar la información que acababa de recibir.

No podía creer que mis padres estuvieran juntos de nuevo, pero sobretodo que no me hayan dicho nada al respecto, yo también soy parte de la familia, yo más que nadie quería que volvieran, pero ahora no sabía cómo sentirme.

Volví a la habitación y me metí en la cama nuevamente, no tenía ganas de nada. Rob aun dormía así que me acurruque a su lado y cerré los ojos atrapando las lágrimas dentro de mí.

.

-Y bien, ¿me dirás lo que ha pasado?- me pregunto Robert.

Hace dos días que había hablado con mi padre y desde entonces estaba un poco triste, creí que lograría ocultárselo, pero me equivoque.

-Mis padres han vuelto- le dije mientras jugaba con los trozos de la fruta que aún estaban en el plato.

-Eso es ¿malo?- pregunto.

-Lo han hecho desde hace dos semanas y yo he sido la última en enterarme- le respondí un poco a la defensiva.

-Tal vez solo querían pensárselo bien.

-Ya lo habían pensado bien. Como si pudiera regresar el tiempo, como si pudieran arreglar todo lo que se ha arruinado- le respondí mientras limpiaba la lágrima que descendía por mi mejilla.

-Nosotros sabemos mucho acerca de eso, no creo que debas enojarte por eso.

-No estoy enojada por que han vuelto, me siento excluida, mis hermanos lo sabían, todos lo sabian excepto yo.

No dijo nada más, se levantó de la silla para acercarse a mi lado y consolarme.

.

Ya lo teníamos decidido, esperaríamos hasta la cena de sus padres el sábado y después nos iríamos a la Isla. Odiaba no poder salir ahora que tenía tiempo libre, los paparazzis se habían instalado fuera del hotel, nunca se iban, eran una maldita plaga.

Pasábamos todo el día en la suite viendo televisión, escuchando música, leyendo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasión nos acompañaba, incluso pasábamos días enteros metidos en la cama, era como recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

.

-¿Debo vestirme para ir los Òscar o puedo ponerme mis convers?

-Me encantaría quitarte el vestido y dejarte los tacones cuando volvamos, pero con los convers estas perfecta.

Hoy era la cena con sus padres y me sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía que esperar. Así que me vestí como solía hacerlo cuando los visitábamos años atrás -jeans. Convers y una sudadera-. Rob no iba muy diferente a mí, era mi James Dean personal, pero más guapo.

Cuando aparco frente a su casa las manos comenzaron a sudarme y comencé a sentir nauseas.

-No van a asesinarte- me dijo Rob apretando mi mano.

-Lo sé, nada va a pasarme, no son vampiros.

-Tal vez solo se parezca un poco a los Juegos del Hambre.

-Eso me tranquiliza- le dije y el comenzó a reír. Se bajó del auto y fue hasta el otro lado para abrir mi puerta como un buen caballero ingles.

Rob no necesitaba tocar, pero esta vez lo hizo. Toco el timbre y aguardo a que alguien abriera la puerta.

El esposo de Victoria, al que no conocía, fue el que abrió.

-Los estábamos esperando- fue lo primero que dijo. Abrió mas la puerta y nos dejó pasar.  
En el living estaban todos los Pattinson reunidos, todos.

Tíos, tías, primos, primas y sus abuelos; y por si fuera poco todos estaban formal y elegantemente vestidos.

¡Mierda!

-Dijiste que con los convers estaría bien, pero al parecer la alfombra de los Oscar era la mejor opción. Tampoco dijiste que vendría toda tu familia.

-No quería que estuvieras preocupada toda la semana.

-Pues ahora serán las peores horas de mi vida.

Salude a todos, a la tia Charlotte, al tio Bill, a sus primos, a sus primas –quienes al parecer solo me criticaban por mi forma de vestir, creo que pensaban que era lo suficientemente mayor para seguir usando convers-, a la abuela Eugene y al abuelo Carl, a la abuela Elizabeth y al abuelo David, a Richard, a Clare.

-Estas demasiado delgada niña- me dijo la tia Susan.

-Tiene razón Susan, así no podrás darme bisnietos pronto- dijo la abuela Eugene.

-Aún es muy pronto para eso abue- respondio Victoria- primero deben casarse.

-Pero que no tarden mucho, el reloj biológico no se detiene- le dijo su abuela y se fue.

-A todos nos dice lo mismo, no le hagas caso- me dijo Victoria.

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír.

Robert estaba hablando con sus primos, así que aproveche el momento para escaparme a la cocina.

Me sentía bastante fuera de lugar, todos me observaban buscando algún defecto en mí, sin duda alguna mi atuendo no ayudaba.

Clare se había pasado todo el dia cocinando comida oriental, una mezcla de comida china y japonesa- pues ella decía que venían del mismo lado del globo terráqueo-, así que comencé a comer de las charolas probando de todo, pero cuando llegue a los rollitos primavera me quede estancada, estaban deliciosos.

-No te ha dicho tu madre que es de mala educación meter las manos en la comida- me regaño Clare entrando repentinamente a la cocina.

No había notado el momento en que se acercaba y ahora me encontraba descubierta por mi suegra, que cabe decir me odiaba bastante.

-Yo …yo… lo lamento- le dije tartamudeando un poco.

-Vale sigue comiendo los que quieras, solo que no te los acabes- tomo una charola de sushi y abandono la estancia.

Cuando volví a la fiesta Robert platicaba animadamente con Tom, así que me acerque a ellos para saludar.

-Hola- le dije Tom abrazándolo y besando su mejilla.

-Mírate nada más, ¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido venir a la cena más importante del año en esas fachas?- nos dijo con un gran gesto de reproche.

-No teníamos por qué vestir diferente, es nuestra fiesta, nos vestimos como se nos antoje- le dijo Rob.

-Creo que necesitas dejarlo dormir un poco Kristen, solo dice incoherencias.

-Tal vez lo mantenga ocupado esta noche- le respondí.

-¿Lo pondrás a pintar la cocina tía?- me pregunto Marlowe, a quien no había visto llegar.

-Pintare la cocina y nuestra recamara cariño- le respondió Robert.

-Sobre todo la recamara- dijo Tom.

-A tus padres también les gusta pintar Mar, deberías decirles que te ayuden a remodelar tu habitación- volvió a decir Rob.

-¿Eso es cierto pa?- pregunto la pequeña.

-Claro cariño, podemos pintar a Peter Pan y los niños en el techo de tu habitación.

-Soy muy grande para Peter Pan- dijo y se fue.

-Crecen muy rápido, ayer adoraba a Peter Pan- dijo Tomas.

-Mañana seguro te presentara a su novio- se burló Rob.

-Cuando seas padre veras que el Karma es una jodida perra.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

La velada no fue tan mala como lo pensé en cuanto llegamos, si la familia de Rob me odiaba o prefería a Tahliah jamás me lo hicieron saber.

Cuando llegamos al hotel nos metimos a la cama sin ponernos la pijama, tal vez no estuviéramos cansados físicamente, pero sin duda alguna si emocionalmente.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando me levante y corrí al váter para devolver todos los rollitos que me había comido.

.

¿Aun iremos a Australia?- me pregunto Rob.

Estaba preparando la cena mientras el se dedicaba a comer pastel de chocolate -algo que últimamente no dejaba de hacer-.

-Aun no lo se, quiero ver a mis abuelos pero no estoy lista para enfrentar a mis padres.

-Podemos quedarnos aqui hasta el proximo año- sugirio. Era una fantastica idea pero no podia posponer tanto tiempo el encuentro con mis padres.

Vacie las verduras en la olla donde las herviria, despues comence a cortar las tortillas para la sopa.

-Podriamos visitarlos en de accion de gracias y volver ese mismo dia.

-Sabes que mis abuelos no dejaran que me marche tan rápido.- Llevabamos dos semanas en la isla, la próxima semana era Acción de Gracias y tenía que decidir que hacer, ir o no ir.

Rob se levanto y se dirigio al refrigerador.

-Hemos olvidado la leche- me dijo bastante preocupado.

-Iremos por ella mañana- le respondi restandole importancia al asunto.

-Pero si no hay leche no podremos acompañar el pastel- me dijo como si fuera algo de vida o muerte, parecia un niño de ocho años.

-No creo que quede pastel para la cena de todos modos.

-Ya he visto el que has escondido detrás de las verduras- me dijo tomando las llaves del auto y saliendo por la puerta trasera.

Los últimos días Robert estaba actuando de una forma bastante sobreprotectora, según el solo cuidaba a la razón de su existencia Seguí con mi labor de preparar la cena: freír las tortillas y desmenuzar el pollo me habia revuelto el estómago y comi consecuencia la cabeza me dolia a horrores. Apague la estufa y deje todo como estaba, me dirigi al sofa y todo se volvio oscuro.

.

**Rpov.**

Había sido un enorme alivio salir de Londres, aqui en la isla solo nos topábamos con un paparazzi de vez en cuando y nuestra casa seguia siendo el paraiso.

Compre tres cajas de leche, dos barras de chocolate y unos doritos de queso para Kristen. Tal vez ultimamente estaba siendo muy sobreprotector, pero la pesadilla se habia vuelto a repetir casi todos los dias despues de la primera vez.

Me sentia bastante inseguro y solo queria estar cerca de ella. Asi que volvi a casa rapidamente.  
Entre por la puerta de la cocina pero ella ya no estaba ahi, algo muy raro, pues la comida estaba a medio terminar.

Deje las bolsas sobre la mesa y me dirigi a buscarla, tal vez estaba en la habitacion. Pero en cuanto entre en el living vi mis sueños hechos realidad, Kristen estaba tendida en el suelo y un mar de sangre brotaba de su cabeza.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella y revise si aun tenia pulso. El alma me volvio al cuerpo cuando sentí su suave aliento golpear mi mano.

-Kristen, Kris, vamos cariño contéstame- le dije acariciando su mejilla. No la moveria pues tenia unan gran cortada en la frente, la fuente de la sangre que habia en el piso.

Como no respondia tome mi telefono de mi pantalon y comence a llamar a emergencias.

-Ro...ob- me dijo en un susurro. Deje de llamar a emergencias y me concentre en ella.

-Estas bien, me has dado un susto de muerte- le dije mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Si, solo me duele la cabeza- me dijo tocándose la frente.

-Con tremendo golpe es muy normal.

-Me dolía antes de desmayarme- por eso venía a recostarme un rato.

-Iremos al hospital- le dije ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-No creo que sea para tanto, me limpiare la herida y veras como no es tan grave como parece.

-Me has dicho que te sentías mal antes y te has desmayado, lo que ha provocado ese golpe en la cabeza. Asi que iremos al hospital.

-No, no iremos, tal vez solo sea una baja de presión.

-Aunque solo sea una gripe, iremos al hospital- le dije muy ansioso.

-No iré- sentencio.

Me acerque a ella y la tome en brazos, me dirigí a la cocina y tome las llaves de la mesa con mucha dificultad.

-Esto es ridículo, solo me ha bajado la presión, además soy completamente capaz andar sola- me dijo bastante cabreada.

-Si te bajo prometes ir por tu cuenta y sin protestar?

-No te lo pondré tan fácil.

-Bien.

Abrí la puerta con una gran dificultad y casi la golpeo con la pared.

Cuando llegamos al auto la baje, pero no le solte la mano, abri la puerta y la obligue a entrar y como si de una niña pequeña se tratara le abroche el cinturon.

-Solo es un raspon Rob, no quiero ir al hospital-me dijo cuando entre en el auto.

-Que tal vez requiera un par de puntos.

-Este aspecto sobreprotector tuyo me está cansando, estoy harta de que me preguntes como me siento cada cinco minutos o que despiertes todas las noches para comprobar si aun respiro.-me dijo cruzándose te brazos.

No crei que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi vigilancia nocturna.

-Solo protejo a...

-La razon de tu existencia-termino mi frase.

Cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza contra el asiento.

-No puedes dormirte- le dije.

-¡Mierda Robert! Lo sé, no tengo cinco años.  
El resto del trayecto lo hicimos en silencio. El hospital no estaba tan lejos de casa asi que aparque frente a él quince minutos más tarde.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo se bajó y comenzó a caminar hacia el hacia el interior, yo cerre el auto y baje su teléfono para poder ir tras ella. Me apresure a alcanzarla y cuando llegue se encontraba sentada en una silla típica de una sala de espera

-Somos el número cinco, toma asiento que seguramente gracias a ti perderemos un par de horas.

-Solo quiero comprobara que estas bien.

-Pues entonces me hubieras hecho caso cuando te lo dije.  
Tome su mano y la apreté dulcemente, ella siguió en la misma posición pero no la aparto. Tenía razón llevábamos cuarenta minutos esperando cuando la enfermera nos hizo pasar al consultorio.

Era un consultorio tradicional, blanco, con diplomas y olor a desinfectante y alcohol.

-Tomen asiento- nos dijo la doctora en cuanto entramos. Tendría alrededor de treinta y cinco años, era rubia y sonreía radiantemente.

-Antes que nada te curare esa herida- le dijo a Kristen.

Se colocó unos guantes y tomo un botiquín. Le pidió a Kris que se recostara en la camilla y comenzó a limpiar la herida.

-Sé que arde un poco pero debemos desinfectar primero, con algo de suerte no requerirás puntadas.

Me acerque a Kris y tome su mano, hacia unas muecas bastante graciosas cuando la doctora, cuyo nombre aun no nos decía, pasaba el algodón con alcohol por su frente.

Una vez que termino aquel alboroto de sangre términos y como Kristen había dicho, solo fue un raspón. La doctora le coloca los clásicos curitas con los que te cubren heridas en la cara. Después se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir.

-Soy la doctora Sara Andrews y te hare unas preguntas de rutina.

-Nombre completo y edad por favor.

-Kristen Stewart, y tengo treinta años.

-Bien, puedes decirme como te hiciste esa cortada.

-Me desmaye y me golpee con la mesa al caer.

-Te habías sentido mal antes del desmayo.

-Si, estaba cocinando, pero el olor del pollo me provoco nauseas, después me empezó a doler la cabeza asi que fui a recostarme y antes de llegar al sofá me desmaye.

-Bien, checare tu presión, por favor descúbrete el brazo izquierdo.  
La doctora se levantó y se acercó a Kris que ya había hecho lo que le pidió.  
Sara coloco el baubanómetro en la mano de Kris, se colocó su estetoscopio y miro atentamente su reloj.

-Baja, tienes la presión baja- dijo y volvió a su lugar.

-¿Eres regular o irregular en tus periodos?

\- Un poco irregular.

-¿Cuando fue tu último periodo?

-Hace una semana.

-Como fue, abundante, regular o escaso.

-Fue un poco escaso a comparación de otras veces- le dijo Kristen sonrojándose.

-¿Son sexualmente activos?- ahora ambos nos sonrojamos.

-Si-respondí.

-¿Utilizas algun metodo?

-Parches, soy bastante olvidadiza.

\- Aparte de hoy te has sentido mal anteriormente.

-Solo me he intoxicado con la comida el sábado hace dos semanas- le dijo Kris recordando lo mal que le habían caído los rollitos primavera que preparo mi madre.

-¿No has considerado la opción de estar embarazada?  
Kristen se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, la doctora nos observaba pero yo tampoco sabía que decir.

-No es posible, no puedo tener hijos- respondió Kristen con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Eres estéril?- pregunto la doctora.

-No, pero mi útero no es capaz de soportar un embarazo, al parecer no maduro lo suficiente.

-Pero no es imposible que quedes embarazada.

-Treinta por ciento, pero solo uno por ciento de que llegue a término. Pero no veo porque necesita saber eso, solo me he desmayado.

-Tal vez estas embarazada.

-No, no lo estoy. Y si ya ha terminado me gustaría irme.  
-Existe una gran probabilidad de que estés embarazada, así que me gustaría hacerte un ultrasonido para comprobar o descartarlo.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Podríamos intentarlo- le dije.

Kristen soltó un bufido.

-Bien hagámoslo, así se darán cuenta de que no puedo tener hijos- dijo muy enojada, pero sabía que solo se refería a mí.

La doctora le entrego una bata y Kristen se dirigió al baño para ponérsela mientras la doctora preparaba la máquina y yo solo esperaba.

-Recuéstate por favor y separa las piernas.  
Kristen le obedeció.

-Te sentirás un poco incomoda, pero como no se cuantas semanas puedas tener un ultrasonido vaginal es nuestra mejor opción.

Kristen no dijo nada, puede ver que sus ojos ahora estaban hinchados y un poco rojos.

La doctora introdujo el aparato en la vagina de Kristen y comenzó a revisar la pantalla.

Kristen miraba hacia la nada, yo a la pantalla tratando de descifrar algo y la doctora permanecía en silencio.  
Unos segundos después apretó un par de botones la doctora sonrió y giro la pantalla en nuestra dirección.

-Ese pequeño punto que ven aquí- dijo señalando una figura en el centro de la pantalla- dentro de ocho meses les quitara el sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

**No pude esperar más, así que bebé Robsten viene en camino y trae consigo mucho drama.**

**xoxo  
Rinat Woodgate**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20.

_Su nacimiento es inminente. De modo que espero.  
Una vez más espero.  
Nunca Olvides que te quiero de Delphine Bertholon._

**Kpov.**

Hace años mi vida cambio por completo, una consulta de rutina y pruebas médicas bastante tradicionales comenzaron con mi destrucción.

Al pasar el tiempo me había resignado, había comprendido que tal vez formar una familia al lado del hombre que amaba no era mi destino, pero hoy mi mundo volvía a estar de cabeza.

Cuando la doctora insinuó que tal vez pudiera estar embarazada quise desaparecer, quise volver a aquel día anterior a la cita con el doctor Solana, cuando creía que todo estaría bien, que todo sería perfecto.

Ahora mi mayor pesadilla y mi sueño más anhelado se hacían realidad, una parte de ambos crecía dentro de mí.

-Tienes alrededor de cuatro semanas- dijo la doctora Andrews, yo aún era incapaz de contestar. Observaba la pantalla y esperaba el momento en que dijera que todo era un error, que estaba vacía como todos estos años.

-Llamare al doctor Collins, es el mejor ginecólogo que conozco, y el director del área pediátrica del hospital, el hablara del tema con ustedes- la doctora se levantó y abandono la habitación sin decir nada más.

Estaba aterrada.

Estaba embarazada.

Me levante rápidamente de la camilla y me dirigí al cuarto de baño en donde me había puesto la bata y vomite violentamente. Una vez que termine me senté en el suelo del baño y fui incapaz de moverme.

-Todo estará bien- me dijo Robert mientras me limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo.

-Solo el uno por ciento- le dije sin mirarlo.

-Sera nuestro mejor uno por ciento- me dijo limpiando las lágrimas que ahora corrían libremente por mi rostro.

Lo abrace y comencé a llorar aún más, quería creerle, quería que sus palabras fueran suficientes para que todo estuviera bien.

-El doctor está aquí- dijo la doctora Andrews a través de la puerta.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos de vuelta al consultorio en donde nos esperaban ambos.

-Chicos este es el Dr. Jason Collins- nos presentó la doctora, pero solo Robert fue capaz de tenderle la mano a modo de saludo, yo aún estaba conmocionada.

-Encantado de conocerlos, necesito que vuelvas a recostarte para poder revisarte mejor.

Asentí y Robert me ayudo a subir a la camilla, el doctor tomo el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba la Dra. Andrews e introdujo en mí el mismo aparato, lo que fue un poco incómodo.

Reviso la pantalla atentamente anotando medidas y seleccionando imágenes.

-Necesito que levantes tu bata te hare un ultrasonido convencional.

Lo obedecí mecánicamente, Rob se encontraba a mi lado sujetando fuertemente mi mano.

Coloco el gel en mi vientre, tal y como lo hacen en la televisión, después comenzó a mover el aparato y anoto más medidas.

-¿Presión?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la Dra. Andrews.

-70/80- respondió y el doctor solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

Dejo de ver las máquinas y giro su silla para poder hablar con nosotros.

-¿Te han realizado estudios para determinar el estado de tu útero?- me pregunto.

-Hace unos años- le respondí con un hilo de voz.

-Entonces sabes que tu útero no maduro lo suficiente y tal vez no sea capaz de llevar el embarazo a término.

No fue una pregunta, así que solo asentí.

-Existe un problema parecido al tuyo denominado Matriz infantil, la cual se detecta porque no aparece la menstruación en el intervalo de doce a quince años; pero tú no tienes ese problema, tu útero creció de manera apropiada, pero los tejidos que lo recubren, que también son los encargados de dar asilo al embrión no son demasiado fuertes, lo que puede provocar un aborto espontaneo en cualquier momento.

"Además he notado que padeces de incompetencia cervical, tu cuello se dilata pacíficamente lo que produce abortos espontáneos en el segundo trimestre, pues no es capaz de soportar el peso del feto.

"Lamento decirles que tal vez el embarazo no llegue a término, tal vez tu cuerpo no sea capaz de resistirlo un mes más.

No sabía que decir, contaba con el uno por ciento, pero al parecer también lo había perdido. Ni Robert ni yo fuimos capaces de decir algo, el doctor simplemente nos observaba con pena.

-Lo que les recomiendo es que interrumpan el embarazo antes de que se cree una relación más fuerte entre ustedes y el producto.

No era capaz de asimilarlo, hace unas horas no sabía que estaba embarazada, ni siquiera lo imaginaba y ahora el doctor me pedía que abortara, que me deshiciera de mi bebé antes de que yo misma lo asesinara.

-Debe haber otra forma de arreglarlo, algún tratamiento que probar, no puede simplemente decirnos que tenemos que recurrir al aborto- le dijo Rob muy molesto.

-Lo único que hice fue mostrarles el panorama y darles un par de consejos, pero es decisión suya.

Nos quedamos en silencio, nadie era capaz de decir nada.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor- susurre y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

Robert me miro y fui capaz de encontrar odio, miedo e ira dentro de su mirada.

-¿Serias capaz de asesinar a tu propio hijo?- me grito.

-No, no soy capaz de hacerlo, pero si no llega a término también habrá muerto por mi culpa. Así que solo quiero…yo…

No fui capaz de resistirlo más, así que llore, jamás podría deshacerme de él, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para verlo crecer poco a poco dentro de mí esperando el día en que mi cuerpo lo expulsara.

-Debe haber otra solución, debe encontrar otra forma de salvarlo- dijo Robert.

-Lo único que podemos hacer, respecto a la incompetencia cervical, es coser el cuello uterino y reposo, no absoluto, pero si todo el que pueda hacer.

"Respecto al desarrollo del útero, solo podemos esperar.

Era el diagnóstico más desalentador que había escuchado en toda mi vida, lo único que podía esperar era un milagro, solo me quedaba esperar, esperar sin poder hacer nada más, esperar a que mi cuerpo resistiera día a día, o bien acceder al aborto.

Era tal y como en mi maldito sueño, no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarlo, nada.

-Tu presión es algo que también me preocupa, por el momento es baja y podemos controlarla, pero si aumenta a niveles anormales acelerará la pérdida del producto.

**Rpov.**

-Debe haber algo que pueda hacer, algún tratamiento de prueba, reposo absoluto, medicamentos, no puede simplemente decirnos que nuestro bebé morirá y que lo único que podemos hacer es sentarnos y esperar a que pase.- le grite al doctor.

-Sé que es difícil y…

-No, no lo sabe- lo interrumpí- no se da ni una maldita idea de lo que es.

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza y me recargue contra la pared, esperar, solo esperar; ese era el diagnóstico más estúpido y el tratamiento más idiota que podía existir.

Kristen solamente miraba hacia la nada y los doctores nos observaban con pena.

-Si controlamos el embarazo minuciosamente y guardas reposo absoluto este primer trimestre y no hay señales de aborto tal vez tengamos una oportunidad- dijo la doctora Andrews.

-Pero no podemos asegurarles nada, no podemos garantizarles que todo esté bien, simplemente es la única esperanza a la que pueden aferrarse si deciden continuar con el embarazo-agrego el Dr. Collins.

-Así que necesitamos un milagro- dije.

Aun no podía creer como en cuestión de horas nuestra vida había cambiado tan radicalmente, me acerque a Kristen y la consolé, si yo me sentía fatal estaba seguro que jamás podría imaginar lo difícil que era para ella.

Lloro en mis brazos por un tiempo incalculable, lo único que hacía era sobar su espalda y besar el tope de su cabeza.

-Ha..haré todo lo que usted diga para que sobreviva- respondió Kristen entre hipidos.

-Me gustaría ingresarte para controlar tu presión, quiero que cuando abandones el hospital la tengas estable- el Dr. Collins se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio de la Dra. Andrews, quien estaba llenando unos papeles, se los entrego, el los firmo y regreso junto a nosotros.

-Necesito que tú Robert llenes estos formularios y se los entregues a la recepcionista mientras yo llevo a Kristen a su habitación.

Kristen apretó su abrazo a mi cintura y después de un largo suspiro me soltó, yo limpie las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, bese su frente y me dirigí a la recepción para llenar y entregar los papeles.

.

Habitación 307 tercer piso, fue lo que dijo la enfermera cuando entregue todos los papeles. Me dirigí hacia allí rápidamente, no quería dejar a Kris sola tanto tiempo, no podía, necesitaba verla para saber que todo estaba bien, aunque en realidad todo estuviera en el caos.

Cuando llegue el Dr. Collins y la Dra. Andrews hablaban en la entrada, en cuanto notaron mi presencia voltearon para hablar conmigo.

-Su presión aun es baja, esperaremos hasta que se regule y le daremos el alta, deberá hacer reposo absoluto los próximos dos meses, si sobrevivimos al primer trimestre tendremos un porcentaje esperanzador.- dijo el Dr. Collins.

-¿Qué pasar después?-pregunte.

-Los chequeos serán constantes debido a la incontinencia cervical, en cuanto notemos que el feto está bajando la ingresaremos para coser el cuello uterino, deberá guardar reposo, pero no absoluto, podrá caminar, hacer actividades cotidianas que no requieran gran esfuerzo, pero deberá venir a control cada semana.-me dijo amablemente la Dra. Andrews.

-Pero deben tener en cuenta que aunque sobrevivamos al primer trimestre, en cualquier momento puede perderlo.

¿Qué puedes decir, pensar o sentir ante aquel diagnostico?, todo se resumía en "no están a salvo, manténgase alerta y esperen", era sin duda alguna lo peor que podría pasarnos.

-¿La vida de Kristen corre peligro?- pregunte lo que sería el último clavo en mi ataúd.

-Solo si su cuerpo expulsa al producto y no controlamos la hemorragia a tiempo.

No dije nada más y me acerque a abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de que entrara el Dr. Collins me dijo

-La hemos sedado, no paraba de llorar y eso no es bueno para su presión, necesitamos que este relajada y tranquila si queremos que su presión se estabilice.

No dije nada, solo entre y cerré la puerta, de esta forma solo seriamos nosotros dos, tres.

Me acerque a la cama, su piel era más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos tenían un color rojo y estaban un poco hinchados, una de sus manos estaba conectada a un suero y tenía uno de esos aparatos que utilizan para controlar tus latidos, la otra se encontraba apoyada en su vientre, tratando de proteger a nuestro bebé.

Coloque mi mano sobre la suya, no había nada que pudiera hacer para protegerlos.

**Kpov.**

_Estaba sentada frente a la ventana en una silla mecedora, acariciaba a mi bebe esperando el día de su llegada, el bailaba felizmente en mi interior. De repente el movimiento ceso y mi vientre comenzó a disminuir hasta quedarse plano, se había ido, se me había escapado de entre las manos y no pude hacer nada._

-No- fue el grito que escapo de mi cuerpo en cuanto me desperté.

Aún estaba en la habitación del hospital, conectada a una máquina y una bolsa de suero, todo estaba oscuro y me encontraba sola, bueno no del todo.

Me quede tumbada tratando de regularizar mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón. Acariciaba mi vientre pensando si algún día lo vería crecer, imaginaba como se sentirían los movimientos de alguien ahí adentro.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Robert, al parecer no se había percatado de que estaba despierta, pues no encendió la luz, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y reviso su teléfono. La luz de la pantalla me permitía observarlo, estaba preocupado y triste, su entrecejo se fruncía dando paso a las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su frente cuando estaba muy concentrado.

Sonreí, porque a pesar de todo él estaba conmigo, el siempre estaría conmigo.

-Hola- le dije. Levanto la vista de la pantalla y me observo sorprendido.

-Creí que aun dormías, ¿Cómo estás?- guardo el teléfono y se acercó para tomar mi mano.

-No lo sé- le respondí.

Estaba a punto de responderme pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se levantó y respondió; se alejó para que no escuchara con quien hablaba, estaba discutiendo con alguien.

Cuando termino la llamada volvió a sentarse, pero recargo las manos en las rodillas, soltó un gran suspiro y se enderezo para hablar conmigo.

-Tus padres están en Londres, llegaran aquí a medio día mañana.- me dijo.

-¿Discutías con ellos?- le pregunte sin saber que más decir.

-Alguien del hospital a escrito en sus redes sociales que estábamos en el hospital, Ruth me ha llamado para saber si era verdad, le he dicho que te habías cortado y simplemente habíamos venido a que te realizaran la curación adecuada, pero no me creyó.

"Después alguien más público que te habían ingresado, volvió a llamarme y tuve que contarle la verdad, me ha gritado un montón. Hay paparazis afuera.

Mis padres vendrían y los paparazis me esperaban, ¿qué haríamos ahora?, todo era un desastre.

-Hemos contratado a un equipo de seguridad, traerán a tus padres directamente a casa y luego vendrán por nosotros, saldremos en una ambulancia, nos llevara a otra clínica y ahí tomaremos el auto para ir a casa.

-¿Se lo has dicho a mis padres?- le pregunte a Robert.

-No- asentí en respuesta y me arrime para hacerle un hueco en la cama, necesitaba estar junto a él, necesitaba que me protegiera.

Se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo, llore en su pecho mientras él me consolaba hasta que volví a quedarme dormida.

.

Todo fue exactamente como Rob había dicho, los doctores irían a casa para hacer el chequeo necesario para evitar el caos de cámaras y luces de los paparazis.

Mi madre y mi padre nos esperaban en el living, no sabían de donde veníamos, pero cuando Robert entro conmigo en brazos su cara cambio de la impaciencia al espanto.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto mi madre acercándose a nosotros.

-La llevare a la cama y entonces podremos hablar- le dijo Robert, pero yo no quería ir a la cama.

-Recuéstame en el sofá, estoy harta de la cama- le dije, el simplemente asintió y me recostó en el sofá más grande acomodando los cojines para mí.

-Ahora nos dirán que es lo que pasa- sentencio mi padre.

Rob se sentó en el sofá a mi lado colocando mis pies en su regazo.

¿Cómo les dices a tus padres-que están divorciados pero que han vuelto- que después de todo estás embarazada pero quizás mañana todo se esfume?

No creo que alguien pudiera contestar.

-Estoy embarazada- les dije.

Ambos estaban bastante sorprendidos, solo me miraban y se preguntaban el cómo, pues estaban al tanto de lo que me sucedía.

-Pero…-comenzó mi madre.

-Tal vez ni siquiera llegue a la próxima semana, o incluso a mañana, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que mi cuerpo no se deshaga de él- le dije y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender.

Mi madre se acercó a abrazarme y mi padre no se movió, simplemente observaba a Robert, quien mantenía la cabeza entre las manos.

Sentir el consuelo de mi madre termino por derrumbarme, habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había hecho, pero ahora la necesitaba más que nunca y ella estaba a mi lado.

-Todo saldrá bien, eres demasiado fuerte, eres mi pequeña guerrera y protegerás a este bebito por más de nueve meses- me dijo.

Robert se levantó y salió de la estancia para dirigirse al cuarto de cristal, mi padre me sonrió y fue tras él.

-Va a dejarme, si esto no funciona va a dejarme- llore aferrándome más a mi madre.

Sabía lo importante que era esto para él, aun recordaba la mirada que me había dirigido cuando el doctor dijo lo del aborto, tal vez había llegado el momento de quedarme completamente sola.

-¿Acaso no lo has visto?, esta aterrado y preocupado, te mira con adoración, no te dejara, jamás lo hará.

-Él quiere algo que jamás podre darle.

-Lo sabía cuándo decidió volver contigo, lo sabe ahora, pero te ama, te ama y jamás te dejara.

Después de aquello no dije nada más, deje que mi madre me consolara y me dormí en algún momento, solamente sentí los brazos de Rob mientras me levantaban y volvían a recostarme en la cama.

.

_Estaba sentada frente a la ventana en una silla mecedora, acariciaba a mi bebe esperando el día de su llegada, el bailaba felizmente en mi interior. De repente el movimiento ceso y mi vientre comenzó a disminuir hasta quedarse plano, se había ido, se me había escapado de entre las manos y no pude hacer nada._

La pesadilla volvía a repetirse y al igual que en el hospital había despertado sola.

-Te ayudare a tomar un baño- me dijo Rob entrando a la habitación y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

Mi padre y el habían estado hablando a solas por un par de horas.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte, se acostó en la cama y apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas; comencé a acariciar su cabello.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos hasta que se levantó y me miro a los ojos.

-Te verás hermosa con la tripa hinchada.

-Rob...

-No puedo asegurarte lo que pasara mañana, pero ahora, en este instante, nuestro bebé esta aquí-dijo tocando mi vientre.

Me arroje a sus brazos y lo bese, tenía razón.

Me llevo al baño en brazos, me ayudo a desvestirme y después me metió en la tina, en donde se dedicó a consentirme.

-¿Qué ha pasado con los paparazis?- le pregunte.

-Ruth consiguió que todos creyeran que solo habían sido exámenes para un proyecto, los paparazis se han ido, ahora solo quedan unos cuantos- dijo mientras me colocaba una camisa limpia.

-Así que estamos a salvo por ahora.

-Sí, me encargare de que estemos a salvo siempre- me dijo besando la punta de mi nariz.

-¿Y mis padres?

-Están durmiendo, tu madre ha preparado sopa de pollo y ensalada, te traeré la comida.

Salió y yo me acomode mejor en la cama, solo llevaba dos días sin levantarme y me sentía desesperada, no podía imaginar cómo serían los próximos meses.

Cuando volvió coloco frente a mí la bandeja que contenía un vaso de jugo de naranja, un humeante tazón de sopa y otro tazón con la ensalada secreta de mi madre, además de las pastillas que me habían dado en el hospital.

-No se me antoja- le dije.

-Pero debes comértelo, casi no has comido, solo lo que te han dado en el hospital y necesitas alimentarte muy bien.

No objete nada más porque sabía que tenía razón, sí que comencé por la sopa que estaba riquísima, después con la ensalada y para el final deje las pastillas, pero me había quedado con hambre así que le pedí a Rob que me trajera más sopa.

-Si me paso los siguientes meses comiendo de esta manera y no puedo ni pararme terminare peor que una embarazada de doce bebes.

-Te seguirás viendo igual de hermosa que siempre- me dijo besando castamente mis labios.

Cuando termine recogió todo y lo llevo a la cocina volviendo casi tan rápido como Edward cuando se colaba en la habitación de Bella.

-Tomare una rápida ducha y me acostare a tu lado por los próximos meses, así que espérame un poco- me dijo.

Realmente había sido una rápida ducha, pues veinte minutos más tarde lo tenía a mi lado.

-Debemos organizar tantas cosas, en dos meses debes volverá a L.A. para el rodaje y no sé si pueda viajar, no quiero separarme de ti, pero tampoco puedes quedarte- le dije aferrándome más a sus brazos.

-Si no puedes viajar abandonare la película, no te dejare sola más que lo indispensable.

-Pero te demandaran si no cumples con el contrato.

-Lo único que me pedirán será dinero para los gatos de producción y tengo lo suficiente para pagarles así que deja de preocuparte por eso, estaré a tu lado en todo momento y nadie me lo impedirá.

-Seremos muy afortunados de tenerte, nuestro pequeño Robert tendrá un excelente padre.

-Tal vez sea una niña, y será la princesita de papá.

-Sera un niño, lo sé- le dije.

-Tal vez te equivoques al igual que Bella.

-No lo hare.

.

.

.

**No me odien por hacerlas esperar, prometo que el siguiente capítulo no tardara tanto.**

**Rinat W.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

_Su nacimiento es inminente. De modo que espero.  
Una vez más espero.  
Nunca Olvides que te quiero de Delphine Bertholon._

**Kpov.**

-¿No crees que exageras?-le dije a mi madre quien ponía una enorme cantidad de comida frente a mí.

-Ahora comes por dos, imagina que tal vez sea por tres-dijo soñadoramente

-Creo que por ahora estaría bien con uno- le dije hundiendo mi tenedor en el cuenco de la fruta.

-Será una niña preciosa

-Niño- la contradije

-Esta vez apoyare a Robert, será una niña.

-Ya veremos quién se equivoca-le respondí con la boca llena de fruta.

-Será tan testaruda como tú- me dijo y antes de que pudiera responder se levantó de la cama

-Iré a ver si tu futuro marido y tu padre aún no incendian la cocina.

Llevaba una semana en cama y desde hace un par de días Robert le había pedido a mi madre que le enseñará a cocinar, lo que nos sorprendió a todos, alegando que sí yo permanecía en cama por nueve meses no permitiría que me alimentara con comida comprada.

Hasta el momento ya era capaz de cocinar caldo de pollo, omelette y un par de pastas, hoy intentaría con galletas.

Esta semana se había pasado rápidamente pero mucho me temía que sí pasaba más de un mes en cama me volvería loca.

-Entrega especial- dijo Rob entrando a la habitación con un plato de galletas, podía reconocer el olor de la canela mezclado con el chocolate.

Se acercó a mi y coloco el plato sobre la charola que mi madre había traído y me invito a probarlas.

Tome una con un poco de desconfianza, pues aún recordaba el omelette de ayer y la forma en que me hizo dejar la cena en el excusado.

Para mi sorpresa estaban bastante ricas, aunque un poco duras, le sonreí en aprobación y el beso la punta de mi nariz.

-Nos han encantado- le dije.

-Se han quemado un poco, si tu madre no hubiera llegado a tiempo seguro que ahora estarían en el cesto de basura- me reí ante su comentario.

-La próxima vez yo te ayudare a cronometrar el tiempo y quedarán perfectas.

Realmente le habían quedado exquisitas, sería capaz de comerlas todo el día.

-Estoy aburrida- le dije.

-¿Quieres ir al living?- me pregunto

-Quiero ir a la playa- le dije haciendo un puchero.

-No creo que sea posible, afuera esta cayendo un diluvio y el frío es espantoso- incluso el clima estaba en mi contra.

-Entonces me tendré que conformar con el sofá igual que siempre.

Me tomo en brazos y se dirigió al living, mis padres reían en la cocina, el hecho de que estuvieran en mi casa y se comportaran como un par de adolescentes enamorados me hacia sentir muy incómoda.

-Al menos alguien puede disfrutar de las noches- me dijo Robert y al ver la cara que puse comenzó a reírse.

-No es algo que quiera imaginar o pensar.

-No me digas que jamás escuchaste a tus padres en momentos comprometedores.

-No- le dije.

-Mis hermanas y yo sí, era muy incómodo, tan incómodo que un día nos fuimos a acampar al jardín.

Ambos reímos con su comentario, tal vez algún día nuestro renacuajo nos encontrara en una situación similar.

-¿Aún no has hablado con Nick?- le pregunte, pues era algo que en verdad me preocupaba.

-No quiero que te preocupes por eso, te he dicho que ya lo resolveré yo.

-Sabes que no dejaré de preocuparme, me siento culpable- le confesé.

\- No creo que tú te hayas embarazado sola, yo también puse mi granito de arena.

-Pero soy yo la que es incapaz de tener un embarazo normal- objete.

-Y eso hace que te amé aún más, así que por favor deja de preocuparte.

Pero no podía, todo el tiempo estaba preocupada y el miedo era como mi sombra, comenzaba a sentirme como una muñequita de cristal que en cualquier momento podía romperse.

**Rpov.**

Toda mi vida había dado un giro inesperado en los últimos meses, ahora estaba junto al amor de mi vida y tendríamos un hijo, una parte de nosotros, las probabilidades no eran las mejore pero haríamos que fueran las mejores.

Tal vez no llegaría a conocerlo, tal vez solo sería un bonito destello de luz, pero lo disfrutaríamos y haría todo lo posible por que llegara a jugar, a reír y a enamorarse como yo lo estaba de su madre.

-Y bien, ¿cómo han quedado?-dijo Jules interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y entonces recordé las galletas.

Me acerque rápidamente a la estufa y abrir el horno, aún no se habían quemado, pero no lucían como las que preparaba Kristen.

-Supongo que para ser tu primera vez no están mal- me dijo cuando se acerco a verlas.

-Tal vez la próxima vez no se me olvidara sacarlas a tiempo.

Ella solo río y continuo preparando el desayuno para Jonh, yo tome un plato y lo llené de galletas para Kiki.

.

Pasamos la tarde acurrucados en el sofá viendo películas mientras Jules y Jonh salían a conocer la Isla.

Era incapaz de mantener mis manos lejos de Kristen, ahora la sentía más cálida y delicada, tenía una gran necesidad de protegerla.

-No veo la hora en que comience a crecer- le dije mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Seré un planeta- me dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- Serás el planeta más hermoso de la galaxia- le dije besando el tope de su cabeza.

-Eso lo dices ahora pero en unos meses dudo que opines lo mismo.

-En unos meses te seguirás viendo igual de hermosa que ahora, pero si te soy sincero creo que te verás aún más hermosa; incluso ahora puedo notar un brillo especial en tus ojos- le dije.

Y era cierto, su piel ahora tenía un extraño color, más cálido, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas en una noche oscura, estaba hermosa.

-Tengo miedo, todo el tiempo siento que voy a romperme, siento que con cada movimiento lo pongo en peligro, incluso me asusta respirar.

-Es tan fuerte como tú, así que no debes preocuparte, haremos todo lo posible porque nada suceda, en ocho meses estará con nosotros quitándonos el sueño- le respondí. Ella se giró, me abrazo y se durmió entre mis brazos.

.

-Tu presión sigue baja, mañana deberás ir al hospital para poder practicar otro ultrasonido y ver como se ha posicionado el embrión, si todo va bien estoy seguro que sobreviviremos al primer trimestre, pero si el embrión se ha colocado cerca del cuello uterino deberás quedarte ingresada para que no preparemos.

-Prepararnos para que- pregunte.

-Para un aborto- respondió el doctor Collins.

Desde que abandonamos el hospital hace dos semanas, el doctor pasaba por la casa cada tercer día para tomar la presión de Kristen y controlar todos sus síntomas, mareos, náuseas, dolores, incluso la temperatura.

Kristen sujeto aún más fuerte mi mano y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos.

-Sé que están preocupados, pero en todos los chequeos que te he realizado has salido muy bien, así que no creo que haya peligro alguno- añadió.

-Pero eso no nos asegura nada- lo contradije.

-Pero nos da esperanzas, tal vez crean que soy ajeno a la situación por la cual están pasando, pero no es así, el segundo embarazo de mi esposa fue bastante complicado y paso los nueve meses en el hospital, pero ahora tenemos a un pequeño terremoto azotando la casa, así que deben aferrarse a las pequeñas probabilidades que surgen día con día.

Después de aquello nos dio un par de indicaciones y se marchó.

-Puede ser un idiota algunas veces, pero tiene razón, debemos tener fe- le dije a Kristen cuando el doctor se marchó.

-No quiero tener fe, quiero que me aseguren que todo saldrá bien, que en nueve meses un hermoso bebe estará a mi lado.

-Cariño aunque este fuera un embarazo "normal", nadie podría asegurarnos que en nueve meses todo estaría bien- le dije limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, no eres tu quien lo sentirá crecer en su interior, no eres tu quien sufre todos los cambios que le anuncian que en unos meses una nueva vida surgirá, ni serás tu el culpable de que no llegue a nacer, así que no me digas que me tranquilice y tenga fe, porque jamás podrás comprenderlo.

-Tienes razón, si le pasa algo al bebe será culpa tuya- le dije y abandone la habitación dando un portazo.

Sus palabras me habían hecho sentir miserable, sabía que yo no experimentaría todos esos cambios directamente, pero si podía comprender la desesperación, el miedo y la impotencia que ella sentía. Al menos ella podía guardar reposo, estar tranquila y descansar para cuidar a nuestro bebe, pero yo, simplemente podía sentarme a su lado y ver como de un momento a otro todo desaparecería.

Fui directamente al garaje y me subí en el auto, necesitaba alejarme un poco de todo esto, tal vez parecería egoísta pero si no me iba estallaría y todo terminaría peor.

Maneje sin rumbo por un par de horas, cuando me canse de hacerlo me dirigí a la cafetería en la que Kris y yo solíamos desayunar. Ocupe una mesa juntó a la ventana y pedí un café y un pastel de chocolate.

Observe a las personas caminar, todas lucían muy tranquilas, como si no tuvieran problemas, parecía que todos eran felices, y quise ser como ellos: sin fama y sin problemas.

El pastel estaba rico, pero sólo era un trozo de pastel que cualquiera podría comprar, el pastel que Kristen preparaba era diferente, era solo para mí, era algo que no tendríais si fuera un simple chico londinense como todos los que caminaban por la acera.

**Kpov.**

Comencé a llorar aún más, por fin había conseguido que se marchara, ahora estaba completamente sola.

Había actuado irracionalmente, pero estaba desesperada de sólo esperar un maldito milagro.

Lloré sin saber que más hacer, Rob se había marchado, mis padres no estaban, así que sólo me posicione en forma fetal y llore hasta dormirme.

_Estaba en medio de una habitación blanca, mi pequeño bebe se movía nervioso en mi interior así que lo acaricie para calmarlo, mi tripa estaba enorme, parecía un gran balón de playa. De repente la habitación comenzó a llenarse de sangre, trate de moverme pero mis pies estaban pegados al suelo. Estaba desesperada, mi pequeño dejo de moverse y sentí un líquido caliente descender por mi entrepierna, entonces me di cuenta que era yo quien sangraba, yo inundaba la habitación mientras mi _

_Bebe moría en mi vientre._

Cuando desperté unas inmensas ganas de vomitar me invadieron, así que me levanté rápidamente, lo que me hizo marearme, me senté en la cama y cuando me recompuse me dirigí al baño, donde vomité hasta vaciar mi estómago.

Volví a la cama y me acurruque nuevamente bajo las cobijas, estaba segura que en mi habitación hacia más frío que en la calle.

Me sentía tan asustada, quería a Rob a mi lado, pero al parecer aún no había llegado, ¿qué haría sí no volvía? No, el volvería, no me dejaría jamás, lo prometió.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

-Cariño, hemos llegado- anuncio mi madre pero fui incapaz de responder.

-¿Kristen?- pregunto un poco preocupada.

No respondí así que abrió la puerta y entro. Me límite a observarla y comencé a llorar aún más, ella se acercó a la cama para abrazarme y consolarme.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Robert no está y el auto tampoco, pensamos que algo te había sucedido.

-He...he sido una idiota, le he dicho cosas horribles y se ha marchado.

Llore inconsolablemente en su regazo mientras ella sobaba mi espalda.

-Las hormonas han comenzado a jugar contigo.

-No creo que hayan sido las hormonas, no lo se, es que tengo tanto miedo- llore aún más.

-Debes tranquilizarte, sabes que no es bueno que te alteres de esta forma.

-¡Estoy harta de que todos me digan que debo tranquilizarme!- le grite.

Mi madre conservo la misma postura y no dijo nada, yo seguí llorando.

Cuando me tranquilice simplemente me quede inmóvil, sin decir ni hacer nada más; me sentía tan cansada que no supe en que momento me volví a quedar dormida.

**Rpov.**

Cuando regrese a casa el sol ya se había puesto, al parecer mi pequeña escapada había durado más de lo previstos. Entré y me encontré a Jules en la cocina colocando comida en una charola.

-Aquí esta nuestro príncipe azul- me dijo en tono maternal, pensé que me gritaría por haber sido un idiota con su hija.

-¿Aún no ha comido?- le pregunte sin saber que más decir.

-Ha estado durmiendo, lucía bastante cansada, así que no he querido despertarla.

Cuando término de colocar la comida se recargó de la barra para poder verme mejor.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto.

-Bien- le respondí.

-Todos nos centramos en lo que le pasa a mi hija que no nos detuvimos a pensar que tu también estabas sufriendo con esto.

"Kristen me ha dicho lo que pasó, y quiero decirte que lamentablemente no será la primera vez. Las hormonas serán tus peores enemigas, y si estuvieran en otra situación serían tus mejores amigas.

"Sé qué somos nosotras las que sufrimos todos los cambios durante el embarazo, pero ustedes son nuestros contenedores, de momentos felices, de momentos de locura, ansiedad, ataques de ira y un sin fin de emociones que pronto conocerás, así que no te sientas culpable si en algún momento crees que no lo soportas más, nosotras también lo pensamos.

"Ahora lleva la comida a mi hija que estoy segura de que estará muy feliz de verte.

Le sonreí e hice lo que me dijo. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar más rápido y abrí la puerta sin demoras. Pero cuando entre Kristen no estaba en la cama, pude escuchar claramente como devolvía en el baño.

Me acerque rápidamente y abrí la puerta.

-Se supone que no debes levantarte- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

Se limitó a mirarme y comenzó a llorar, rápidamente la abrace y deje que se desahogara entre mis brazos.

Acariciaba su espalda mientras ella seguía llorando, después de un largo rato se apartó y volvió a vomitar, lo único que pude hacer fue sujetar su cabello y sobar su espalda.

-Lamento tanto lo que dije, yo de que también lo pasa mal, pero...- no pudo terminar pues el llanto ahogó sus palabras.

-Lamento haberme ido, al parecer entre tus hormonas y yo se desatara la tercera guerra mundial.

Pude sentir como esbozaba una sonrisa.

La ayude a levantarse, se lavó los dientes y la cara, después la tomé en brazos y la lleve a la cama.

-Mi madre sigue exagerando con la comida- me dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja frente a ella.

-Sólo queremos que te alimentes muy bien- le dije besando su frente.

-No tengo hambre- me dijo haciendo gestos a la comida- si como algo terminara en el vater.

-Pero sólo has desayunado el día de hoy y tienes que tomar cinco o seis comidas ligeras al día.

-Pero no tengo hambre, mi estómago está revuelto y la comida no se ve apetitosa- me dijo haciendo gestos a la bandeja.

-Al menos tomate la leche y el cereal- le dije.

-Me tomare la leche si me traes un trozo de pastel.

Le sonreí, tal vez había llegado el momento de los antojos. Asentí como respuesta a su petición, coloque el vaso de leche en el buro junto a la cama y me lleve la charola a la cocina. Tome un gran trozo de pastel y serví otro vaso de leche para mí.

Volví a su lado, comimos pastel y después nos dormimos abrazados, mañana sería un día bastante agitado.

.

Salir de la casa había sido bastante sencillo, pero despistar a los paparazzis no; nos siguieron por un par de calles hasta que logramos despistarlos.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, una enfermera nos esperaba con una silla de ruedas para que pudiéramos entrar sin complicaciones.

Nos dirigió al cuarto de exámenes en dónde extrajo dos muestras de sangre de Kris, la peso y tomo su presión. Después nos dirigimos al consultorio del Dr. Collins quien ya nos esperaba.

La enfermera le entrego los datos que había recolectado y abandonó la habitación.

-Me alegro mucho de verlos nuevamente- nos dijo- ¿has notado algún cambio desde mi visita de ayer?- le pregunto a Kristen.

-He comenzado a tener náuseas más seguido y mareos.

-Eso es completamente normal, ya estamos en el segundo mes y es cuando los síntomas se acrecientan. Ahora pasemos a lo nuestro, colócate la bata y después te recuestas en la camilla.

La lleve al baño y ayude a quitarle su ropa para después ponerle la bata.

-Tengo miedo- me dijo antes de que saliéramos.

-Yo también, pero estamos juntos, todo va a salir bien ¿okay?

-Okay- me respondió.

La tomé en brazos y la recosté en la camilla segundos después.

-Bien, levanta tu bata y relájate- le dijo el doctor.

Ella obedeció, pero no fue capaz de relajarse.

El doctor comenzó a mover el transductor por su vientre, y al igual que la vez anterior tomó varias medidas.

-Tengo la fortuna de comunicarles que el embrión está colocado perfectamente, sus medidas son apropiadas para las siete semanas.

Kristen, quien tomaba mi mano fuertemente, me sonrió como no lo había hecho en los últimos días.

Realizo otros movimientos y después encendió el sonido de la máquina y entonces vino la magia. El pequeño, pero fuerte latido de un corazón inundo nuestros oídos, ambos miramos a la pantalla embelesados y sonreímos.

La enfermera entro y entrego un sobré blanco al doctor, quien lo habría y comenzó a leer su contenido, lo que provoco que dejara de mostrarnos a nuestro bebe.

-Tus exámenes han salido bien, excepto por un pequeño detalle, tienes un cuadro de anemia que comienza a preocuparme.

"¿Has estado alimentándote constantemente?- pregunto.

-Si

-Entonces te recetare otras vitaminas para que no pierdas peso con las náuseas.

-Su continuas así, en unos meses un pequeño torbellino pondrá su vida de cabeza.

Las esperanza aumentaban, ahora la idea de tener un bebé se volvía más real.

-Ya puedes volver a cambiarte- dijo el doctor.

Nos tendió un pañuelo para que limpiáramos el gel del vientre de Kris, lo que hice gustosamente, después volvía a tomarla en brazos, la lleve al baño y la ayude a colocarse la ropa para poder volver con el doctor.

-Necesito que aumentes la dosis de ácido fólico y complementes el tratamiento con estas vitaminas, tu presión sigue estando un poco baja pero espero que se regule en los próximos días- nos dijo.

-¿Cree que pasando el primer trimestre pueda viajar a Los Ángeles?- pregunto Kris repentinamente.

-No es lo más conveniente, y mucho menos en tu estado, lo mejor que puedes hacer es cancelar todos los compromisos que tengas por los próximos meses y dedicarte a descansar.

"Aunque si quieres viajar dejare toda la responsabilidad de tu lado, tu presión puede aumentar ocasionando un aborto, así que la decisión es toda tuya- dijo el doctor.

-Nos quedaremos aquí durante todo el embarazo, me asegurare de que Kristen guarde reposo- le respondí.

-Bien- fue su único comentario.

Nos dio la receta y después de agradecerle nos despedimos.

.

-¿Qué pasara si no puedes abandonar la película?- me pregunto Kristen cuando estuvimos en el auto.

-Me quedare aquí, a tu lado- le respondí.

-Sabes que no siempre depende de nosotros, pueden obligarte a ir.

-No, no pueden. Además Nick se está encargando de eso, no quiero que sigas preocupándote por eso. Lo único en lo que debes concentrar tus energías es en estar tranquila y feliz- le dije sonriéndole.

Estaba a punto de contestarme cuando una lluvia de flashes nos golpeó. En la salida del estacionamiento del hospital había un mar de paparazis, y estaba seguro de que esta vez no creerían lo del chequeo de rutina.

.

**Me merezco el infierno por hacerlas esperar demasiado.**

**Rinat Woodgate.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 21**

_Su nacimiento es inminente. De modo que espero.  
Una vez más espero.  
Nunca Olvides que te quiero de Delphine Bertholon._

.

**Rpov.**

_Estas enferma Kristen, Estas embarazada, Cuando es la boda, Van a separarse, Es cierto que abandonaras tu próxima película Rob, Kristen te ha obligado a dejarla, Se mudarán definitivamente a Londres, Como esta Tahliah Robert._

Las preguntas y los comentarios eran interminables, estábamos atrapados, ahora me arrepentía por haber cedido a la petición de Kristen de no traer guardaespaldas.

-No saldremos de aquí- me dijo.

No respondí nada, estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de salir, pero estábamos literalmente rodeados.

-No podremos salir- dijo Kristen con la voz entrecortada.

Comencé a pitarles para que se movieran pero no se apartaban.

_-Rob han terminado el compromiso, es cierto que volverás con Tahliah._

Los estúpidos comentarios de los paparazzis no ayudaban, tampoco se apartaban del frente.

Volví a pitarles y al ver que no se movían comencé a avanzar lentamente.

Lo que me gane fueron maldiciones y golpes en la parte delantera de la camioneta.

-No se irán, no nos dejarán marchar.

Me gire a mirar a Kristen, mantenía la cabeza gacha y las lágrimas descendían de sus mejillas.

Estire mi mano para tomar la suya que estaba temblorosa.

-Todo estará bien, pronto saldremos de aquí- le dije, solté su mano y continúe avanzando.

Pero esta vez llegaron al extremo, un paparazzi estallo su cámara en el vidrio de la puerta del copiloto, lo que provoco que este se estrellara.

Kristen abandonó su lugar y se acercó a mí temblando de miedo.

Sin pensarlo me baje del auto y me dirigí hasta el culpable de alterar aún más a mi chica.

Lo empuje lejos del auto y el cayó al suelo. De repente todos los flashes y lentes fotográficos estaban puestos en nosotros.

-Eres un hijo de puta- me gritó el paparazzi.

Yo simplemente comencé a alejarme de él.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir al auto alguien me tomo del hombro, me hizo girar y me golpeó fuertemente en la cara.

-No porque seas un jodido actorcillo puedes golpearme.

Cuando término de decir esto me abalance a él y lo golpee en la cara, estaba a punto de regresarme el golpe cuando escuche como el cristal del auto bajaba.

-Rob para, vámonos por favor- me dijo Kris con la voz muy entrecortada.

El paparazzi aprovecho mi descuido y me volvió a golpear.

Los detestaba, estaba harto de ellos, quería que desaparecieran, así que regrese a golpearlo.

Comenzamos una pelea en donde los únicos que saldríamos perdiendo éramos nosotros y no ellos. Lo golpee por todas las veces en que habían jodido nuestras vidas, por la forma en que nos acosaban, las cosas que nos gritaban, pero sobretodo, lo golpee porque necesitaba descargar mi estrés con alguien y él había estado en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Nos separaron los guardias de seguridad del hospital, que se escabulleron entre el mar de paparazzis que nos rodeaban.

Me dolía la boca y el abdomen, pero al parecer mi contrincante estaba peor que yo. Los paparazzis estaban teniendo lo que querían, mañana Kristen y yo seríamos noticia.

Cuando pensé en ella gire violentamente mi cabeza para buscarla, el auto seguía en el mismo lugar pero no lograba ver a nadie en su interior. Me aleje del guardia que comenzaba a ponerme unas esposas y me dirigí al auto, estaba vacío.

-La señorita ha sido llevada a adentro, al parecer estaba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa, la doctora Sara Andrews la vio cuando iba saliendo.

No dije nada, comencé a caminar en dirección al hospital pero el policía me detuvo.

-Me temo que tendrán que acompañarnos a la delegación, Sr. Pattinson queda detenido por alterar el orden en una propiedad privada.

Ahora sí que había jodido todo.

-Me iré con usted, pero antes necesito saber cómo está mi prometida- le pedí.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo violar el procedimiento, debe acompañarme.

-Está embarazada, su embarazo es de alto riesgo, permítame saber cómo se encuentra antes de irnos, por favor- suplique.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo, en cuanto estemos en la delegación tendrá derecho a una llamada y podrá comunicarse con ella.

Me llevo hacia la patrulla y no pude obtener información del estado de Kristen.

**Kpov.**

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntaron a través del cristal estrellado de la puerta del copiloto.

Deje de observar la espantosa escena que tenía frente a mí y mire a la doctora Andrews que me miraba preocupada. Regrese al asiento y abrí la puerta, ella se acercó y yo me lance a llorar a sus brazos.

No sabía qué hacer, Rob y el paparazzi se golpeaban sin descanso, todos los demás simplemente los observaban capturando el momento.

La Dra. saco su teléfono y llamo a seguridad.

-Necesito que te calmes-me dijo rompiendo el abrazo para poder observarme mejor.

Tomó mi mano y checo mi pulso, cuando lo hizo movió su cabeza en negación, tomo nuevamente su teléfono y pidió una silla de ruedas con urgencia.

Yo simplemente lloraba, todo era un gran desastre, quería a Rob conmigo, no debí haber dejado que se bajará del auto.

Me llevaron al interior del hospital, me recostaron en una camilla, quería levantarme e ir por Rob, pero todo daba vueltas y los oídos me zumbaban.

Lo último que recuerdo es haber sentido el pinchazo de una aguja en mi muñeca izquierda.

.

-Cuando termine el suero podrá volver a casa- escuche decir a alguien.

-Pero el bebé está bien ¿cierto?- pude reconocer la voz de mi madre.

-Lo está, ha tenido mucha suerte, de no haber estado en el hospital ahora estaría sedada a causa de un aborto- reconocí la voz del Dr. Collins.

Quería abrir los ojos y preguntar por Robert, pero el cansancio fue más fuerte que yo y volví a caer en la inconsciencia.

.

Cuando desperté el sol de filtraba por la ventana, me dolía la cabeza y tenía mucha sed. Me gire para buscar un poco de agua y encontré a mi madre durmiendo en la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

-Mamá- le dije y mi voz sonó muy ronca.

Comenzó a moverse y después de unos momentos abrió los ojos.

-Hola pequeña dormilona- me dijo.

-Dónde está Robert- quise saber.

-Ha ido a bañarse a casa, regresara en cualquier momento- me dijo y su tono de voz fue muy serio.

-Me das un poco de agua por favor- le pedí.

Se levantó y me sirvió un vaso con agua, me lo entrego y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de mi cara.

-Estoy un poco mareada- le dije entregándole el vaso vacío.

-El doctor dijo que tu presión decayó, además estabas muy alterada y no dejabas de llorar. Tuvieron qué sedarte e ingresarte para controlar tu presión. Nos iremos en cuanto se termine el suero.

-¿Qué paso con Robert?- le pregunte pues no podía pensar en nada más.

-Nos llamó desde la estación de policía, dijo que estaba detenido y necesitaba un abogado, también dijo que tú estabas en el hospital.

"No sabíamos que había pasado, así que llamamos a Tom para contactar al abogado de la familia de Robert, tu padre se fue con él a la delegación y yo vine al hospital a verte a ti.

"Al parecer el paparazzi levanto cargos por los golpes que Robert le propino, pero se desistió cuando Robert lo contra demando por haber estrellado el cristal del auto alegando que la agresión la había comenzado el fotógrafo.

"Pago una gran fianza y salió libre hace unas horas, lo envíe a bañarse y cambiarse para que estuviera aquí cuando despertaras. No quería irse pero lo convencimos y se fue.

"No creo que tarde en regresar.

-Se ha publicado algún video o aún no- pregunte.

-Al parecer E ha pagado por la exclusividad de la nota, Ruth y Nick trataron de pagar para que nada saliera a la luz pero fue imposible. La noticia saldrá hoy por la noche.

Suspire, no necesitaba más cambios en mi presión así que no me preocupe más por aquello.

-Deberías volver a dormir, aún no es tiempo de irnos.

-Esperare a que Rob llegue- le respondí a mi madre y ella simplemente suspiró.

-¿Ha sucedido algo para que estés molesta con él?- pregunte.

-Se ha agarrado a golpes con un paparazzi estando tu presente, además les ha dado lo que siempre han querido, una maravillosa gran nota, los ha puesto en peligro a ambos- dijo refiriéndose a mí y al bebe.

-Nos ha defendido, intentó que se movieran pero no hicieron caso; el paparazzi al que golpeo estrello su cámara justo en el lado en que yo estaba, Rob se enojó y lo golpeo. Sé que no fue la mejor reacción pero no deberías estar molesta con él.

-Cariño sé que lo hizo para defenderte, pero sólo ha ocasionado más problemas de los que ya había- me respondió dulcemente.

-Me alegra que lo haya golpeado, después de todo lo que nos han hecho pasar lo merecían- respondí un poco enojada.

-Bien, dejemos este tema y dime cómo te sientes.

-Confundida, es como si estuviera flotando, sin mencionar que la cabeza me da vueltas- le respondí.

-Pediré que te traigan el- miro su reloj y después continuó- el desayuno.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Sólo unas horas, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Dicho esto abandonó la habitación y me dejo sola, yo simplemente quería que Rob volviera.

**Rpov.**

Llevaba un par de horas esperando mi llamada, pero al parecer primero había un montón de papeleo que hacer.

Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Kristen, si no lo hacía pronto estallaría esta maldita celda.

-Así que ni Robert Pattinson se salva de la cárcel- dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

Me gire para ver al dueño de la voz y me encontré con un chico de unos veintidós años.

-Dicen que has golpeado a alguien, seguramente fue por la zorrita que tienes como novia.

Me levanté para golpearlo, quería asesinarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el otro chico que nos acompañaba en la celda me detuvo.

-Esta drogado, no se defenderá y pasarás aquí más tiempo del necesario, así que simplemente ignóralo- me dijo y volvió a sentarse en el suelo de la habitación.

Me recargue en los barrotes de la celda y mire hacia adentro en dirección a ambos chicos.

-¿Se conocen?- les pregunte.

-Somos compañeros de habitación- me respondió quien me había detenido.

-¿Por qué están aquí?

-Tayler- dijo señalando al drogadicto- nunca se había emborrachado, así que lo convencí de venir a una estúpida fiesta y después de beber dos cervezas y un brownie mágico comenzó a alterar el orden público, la policía llego y nos detuvo, soy Maxwell, todos me dicen Max.

"¿Por qué estas tu aquí?- me pregunto Max.

-Golpee a un paparazzi-le respondí.

-Vaya, así que los chicos bonitos se saben defender.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando el oficial que me había detenido llego.

-Pattinson es hora de tu llamada.

Me levanté rápidamente, me coloco las esposas y me llevo a un gran pasillo lleno de teléfonos; marque el número de la casa, timbro dos veces y Jules levanto el auricular.

-Si.

-Jules soy Robert, necesito que llames al hospital y preguntes por Kristen, estoy en la estación de policía y al parecer la han ingresado, por favor necesito saber cómo esta, y también necesito un abogado.

-Tu tiempo se ha agotado- me dijo el policía.

-Por favor, necesito saber cómo está- no tuvo tiempo de responder pues el policía cortó la comunicación.

¡Mierda! Yo solo quería saber cómo estaba mi novia y mi bebe, sólo quería regresar el maldito tiempo y no haber bajado del auto.

Volví a la celda sintiéndome mucho peor, incluso ignore los intentos de Max de entablar una conversación.

¿Cómo estaría Kristen? ¿Cómo estaría mi bebe? ¿Estaría sola? ¿Su madre estaría con ella?

Quería respuestas a mis malditas preguntas, respuestas que no estaba obteniendo.

Los minutos pasaban demasiado deprisa, como si el tiempo estuviera en mi contra.

-Así que los has golpeado, sabes Tomas creí que eras más inteligente- me dijo la conocida voz de Tom.

Levanté la vista y mi viejo amigo era como un milagro encarnado.

-¿Has sabido algo de Kristen?- fue lo primero que quise saber.

-Está dormida, la han sedado como aún elefante, el pequeño renacuajo que ha colocado en su interior es tan fuerte y cabeza dura como sus padres.

Sus palabras me dieron tranquilidad, ahora sabía que estaban bien.

-Ahora vamos de aquí que en cuanto dulcinea despierte quedar tenerte a su lado.

El guardia abrió la reja y me dejo salir, una vez afuera firmé algunos papeles y nos dirigimos al hospital, Jonh y el abogado se quedarían a arreglar el asunto con el abogado del paparazzi.

-Y bien, ¿cuándo pensaban decírnoslo?- me pregunto Tom mientras conducía al hospital.

-No lo sé, tal vez nunca.

-Jonh me ha dicho lo que está pasando, se el miedo que sientes cuando te enteras que vas a convertirte en padre, pero no puedo imaginarme el miedo que debes sentir al saber que tal vez hoy es el último día con tu bebe.

"Pero también sé que tú y Kristen lo lograran, ella es más fuerte de lo que imagina y tu más sobre protector que un agente de la CIA.

Sus palabras eran de mucha ayuda, pero ahora sólo quería llegar al hospital y mi amigo no conducía tan rápido como me gustaría.

-Bien se que quieres llegar lo antes posible pero no haré que nos maten ambos somos padres.

Sus palabras me hicieron concentrarme por un momento en lo que significaba este embarazo realmente, en unos mesé una personara dependería de nosotros completamente.

Estaba a punto de seguir con las cavilaciones pero las luces del hospital obtuvieron toda mi atención.

Baje tan pronto como Tomas estaciono el auto y me dirigí directamente al área de obstetricia en dónde se encontraba el consultorio del doctor Collins.

No tuve que preguntar por el paradero de Kris pues Jules estaba sentada en las sillas de espera del pasillo.

-¿Cómo esta Kristen y él bebe? Ambos están bien ¿cierto?- le pregunte desesperadamente.

-Están bien, la han sedado para controlar la presión, en cuanto termine el suero podremos volver a casa.

Sus palabras me dieron la paz que necesitaba, me senté en la silla a su lado y pude respirar un poco mejor.

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho, en cuanto mi hija vea tu cara y tu aspecto volverá a necesitar más calmantes, ve a casa y ponte presentable, yo me quedare con ella y te avisare si surge algún cambio.

-Quiero verla, quiero saber que están bien.

-Su habitación es la última de este pasillo- fue su respuesta.

Me dirigí al lugar indicado y entré sin esperar.

Estaba dormida, un poco pálida y con los ojos hinchados. Me senté a su lado y tome sus manos, el calor que su cuerpo emanaba me llenaba de paz y de vida. Coloque mis manos sobre su vientre para comprobar que mi renacuajo aún seguía ahí.

Después de estar un rato a su lado me dirigí al baño, y fui incapaz de reconocer al chico frente a mí.

Mi cara comenzaba a hincharse en algunos sitios, Jules tenía razón, necesitaba cambiarme antes de que despertara.

Ruth y Nick llamaron, querían explicaciones y lo único que fui capaz de decirles fue "arréglenlo".

.

Me fui a casa y me di una rápida ducha me puse lo primero que encontré y volví al hospital.

Cuando entré en la habitación Kristen se encontraba desayunando, se detuvo en cuanto me vio, me estudio con la mirada y su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me acerque a ella y bese su nariz que se encontraba roja y fría.

-Hola- fue lo primero que dije.

Ella se limitó a observarme y tomó mi mano, creo que necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba con ella.

-Tu cara es un desastre- me dijo después de un rato.

-Lo sé, lo lamento mucho- le dije apretando su mano.

-Estaba tan asustada, era como sí lucharás contra todos y no sólo con uno de ellos, después te fuiste y me quede allí sola, tenía mucho miedo.

Acaricie su mejilla y después la abrace, aún temblaba al recordar aquello y eso no era bueno para su salud.

-Ahora estoy aquí, ni tienes nada más de que preocuparte- le dije u bese su frente en n intento de calmarla.

.

_**Robsten, Bebés y peleas.**_

_El nuevo escándalo de la pareja más famosa de Hollywood._

_Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart fueron captados ayer durante el día a la salida de un hospital en Londres, el mismo donde se les vio hace un par de semanas._

_Fueron rodeados por los paparazzis creando un gran caos en el estacionamiento._

_Se puede observar claramente en el video como un paparazzi estrella su cámara contra el cristal del copiloto haciendo que este se estrellara y que Pattinson bajara para golpear al paparazzi. Así fue como estallo la pelea._

_¿Y dónde estaba K-Stew?_

_Ella se encontraba en el auto, llorando al parecer, intentó decirle a Rob que parará, pero cuando iba a hacerlo el paparazzi se lo impidió y continuaron con la pelea._

_Minutos después el equipo de seguridad del hospital los separo y unos momentos después llegó la policía._

_-Vaya día ha tenido Robsten._

_-Así es G, pero ¿qué hacían en el hospital? Es una de las interrogantes que surgen, la respuesta nos la dio el mismo Robert._

_-Me iré con usted, pero antes necesito saber cómo está mi prometida._

_-Lo lamento pero no puedo violar el procedimiento debe acompañarme._

_-Está embarazada, su embarazo es de alto riesgo, permítame saber cómo se encuentra antes de irnos por favor._

_-Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo, en cuanto estemos en la delegación tendrá derecho a una llamada y podrá comunicarse con ella._

_-Vaya, al parecer Robert no se percató del paparazzi que lo grababa._

_-Creo que ya había tenido suficiente por un día._

_-Creo que pasarán una época difícil, ahora tal vez podamos asegurar que Rob si abandonara su próximo proyecto con Lexi Alexander._

_-Rob parece incapaz de abandonar a K-Stew._

**Rpov.**

El teléfono comenzó a sonar desesperadamente, eran la una de la madrugada ¿a quién se le ocurría llamar a esa hora?

Me levanté rápidamente pues no quería despertar a Kristen que lucía bastante agotada.

Mire la pantalla del aparato, Suzie, seguramente me esperaban un par de gritos por haber sido un idiota, así que conteste el teléfono y me senté en la orilla de la cama más alejada a Kristen.

-Son unos hijos de puta- fue lo primero que dijo.

-Lo sé, al menos no te siguen a ti- le respondí. Hubo una gran pausa.

-¿De quién hablas?- me pregunto bastante cabreada.

-¿De los paparazzis?

-Tu eres un hijo de puta y Kristen también- me dijo muy enojada, no estaba entendiendo nada.

-De que rayos hablas.

-Esta embarazada, corre peligro no fueron capaces de contárnoslo cuando los visitamos, que coló creen que se siente enterarte de la vida de tus amigos por la maldita televisión.

Estaba en shock.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? Nadie lo sabe sólo nosotros y Jules y Jonh-le dije muy confundido.

-E nos ha dado la exclusiva hace una hora.

-Como que la exclusiva, como se han enterado, ellos...

-Ellos compraron los vídeos de la pelea Robert, claramente se escucha y ve cuando se lo dices al oficial.

-¿Que? No eso no es posible, eso es una locura Suzie, ellos no lo escucharon, no pudieron- grite.

-Oye no es mi culpa que no lo hayas notado, pero ahora todo el mundo lo sabe.

"¿Como pudieron ocultarnoslo? Los visitamos hace unas semanas, se supone que somos amigos.

Ni siquiera podía entender lo que decía, ahora todos lo sabían y también había sido culo mía.

-Robert, Robert, maldita sea estas escuchándome- grito Suzie.

-No, no lo hago, tengo cosas más importantes que arreglar como para preocuparme por tus reclamos- dicho esto colgué.

-¿Qué es lo que va mal?- me dijo Kris con voz adormilada.

-Lo he jodido todo, lo siento tanto cariño- le dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Que es lo que has jodido- me pregunto.

-Cuando me estaban deteniendo le dije al oficial sobre tu condición, un paparazzi lo grabo y ahora todo el mundo sabe que estas embarazada.

Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarla, nos había costado mucho mantener nuestra vida en privado y ahora por un momento de coraje todo se había ido al carajo.

-Supongo que en algún momento tenía que pasar, simplemente ha sido antes de lo que esperábamos.

-Si no me hubiera bajado del auto nada de esto habría pasado.

-Como te has enterado

-Suzie quiere saber porque no se lo dijimos cuando nos visitaron.

-Aún no lo sabíamos, aunque ahora será peor, si pasa todo el mundo sentirá lastima.

-No pasara, por ahora estamos a salvo.

Volví a mi lugar en la cama, a su lado y la abrace preparándome para dormir.

-Mañana Ruth y Nick quedarán asesinarnos.

-Pero ahora lo único que pueden hacer es querer asesinarnos- bese su frente y la acerque más a mi para volver a dormir.

**Kpov.**

Ser actriz de Hollywood era la mejor y peor cosa que podría haberme pasado.

Gracias a eso había conocido al amor de mi vida, pero también me había hecho hundirme en la miseria un par de veces, ahora, en estos momentos me encontraba en el centro de un tornado.

Todo pasaba muy deprisa.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la pelea, dos semanas desde que el mundo supo que esperaba un pequeño bebe.

Las reacciones fueron catastróficas; los medios se encargaron de crear rumores estúpidos, como que Rob seguía conmigo solo por él bebe, que en cuanto naciera, si es que lo hacía, me lo quitaría, que el bebe no era suyo sino de Chace o de Nicholas, incluso se atrevieron a decir que de James, pero sin duda lo peor que pudieron decir fue que Tahliah quería ser la madrina de mi renacuajo.

Nuestros familiares y amigos estaban muy enojados por no habérselos contado, Suzie vino en un viaje relámpago solo para gritarme y después para felicitarme, Robert había llamado a sus padres para contárselos, ambos estaban muy contentos, Clare incluso se ofreció a venir a cuidarme cuando mis padres volvieran a Los Ángeles.

Lizzie y Victoria llegarían hoy, según Rob estaba cargadas de regalos para su no nato sobrino.

Aún continuaba en cama, estaba harta, completamente harta. La espalda me dolía y los pantalones ya no me entraban así que Rob comenzaba a quedarse sin ropa.

-Las he sacado justo a tiempo- me dijo mi novio con un plato de galletas en la mano.

-Y sé ven deliciosas- le dije mientras las colocaba en mi regazo.

Regreso a la cocina por dos tazas de chocolate que mi madre había preparado la noche pasada, cuando volvió se sentó en el extremo contrario del sofá, levanto mis pies y los coloco en su regazo.

-Ha llamado la editora de Vanity Fair, quieren la exclusiva- me dijo mientras tomaba una galleta del plato.

-Creí que sólo publicaban artículos serios- le dije.

-Yo también lo creí pero al parecer lo nuestro vende más que el calentamiento global o PETA.

-Creo que somos más famosos que las Kardashian.

Seguí disfrutando de las galletas que había preparado Rob, me había vuelto adicta a ellas, quería comerlas todo el tiempo.

-El vuelo de mis hermanas se ha retrasado, llegarán mañana por la mañana.- asenti en respuesta y continúe comiéndome las galletas.

-Creo que tendrás suerte y lo único con lo que tendrás que consentirme será con galletas.

-Tal vez incluso pueda venderlas- me dijo al ver que no paraba de comer. Cuando iba a decirle algo escuche el característico sonido de la puerta abrirse y segundos después mis padres aparecieron con un sin fin de bolsas.

-No se imaginan las preciosidades que encontramos para mi nieta- dijo mi madre.

-Nieto- replique.

-No discutiré eso contigo- dijo sentándose en el sillón de enfrente y comenzando a mostrarnos la ropa.

Todo era rosa, había demasiada ropa, creo que mi hijo o hija tendría un armario más grande que el mío y el de su padre.

-Si es niño deberás cambiar todo por azul- le dijo Rob a mamá.

-Creí que estábamos en el mismo bando- fue su respuesta.

-Tengo que aceptar el hecho de que puede ser un niño- dijo encogiendo se de hombros.

Estaba a punto de debatir con ellos pero las náuseas me lo impidieron.

-Tengo que ir a vomitar- les dije.

Robert me tomo en brazos y me llevo rápidamente al baño, me agaché frente al váter y las galletas que había disfrutado momentos antes abandonaron mi organismo. Cuando termine Rob me ayudo a levantarme, a lavarme los dientes y volvió a tomarme en brazos, pero no volvimos al living, nos fuimos a la recámara.

-Las odio tanto, siempre vienen en el peor momento- le dije mientras me acurrucaba debajo de las sábanas,

-Yo también- me dijo con una mueca muy graciosa. Robert se alejaba de mi cada vez que vomitaba, pues sí estaba cerca vomitaba también.

-Cuando él bebe vomite encima de ti no tendrás tiempo para apartarte- le dije.

-No lo hará, ella nunca le haría eso a su papi- se acercó a la cama y se recostó a mi lado, nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos.

-Eres tan hermosa- me dijo mientras colocaba mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Comienzo a estar gorda.

-No lo estas y lo sabes- me dijo.

-Pero lo estaré.

-Seguirás siendo hermosa.

-Debe haber algún momento en el que deje de parecerte hermosa.

-No creo que ese momento llegue.

-Llegara.

-El día que eso suceda será el fin del mundo.

-Te amo.

Su respuesta fue dada con un beso, un tierno beso; un beso sin erotismo, un beso que te hace recordarlo con una sonrisa años más tarde.

Cuando terminamos el beso nos observamos por un largo tiempo, no necesitábamos palabras para poder decirnos todo lo que sentíamos.

-He hablado con Nick esta mañana, ha logrado sacarme de la película, ahora no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, podremos tomar unas enormes vacaciones en esta isla.

Sonreí, ahora nada nos impediría disfrutar de este embarazo.

.

.

.

**Besos.  
Rinat Woodgate.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23**

_Su nacimiento es inminente. De modo que espero.  
Una vez más espero.  
Nunca Olvides que te quiero de Delphine Bertholon._

**Kpov.**

-No deberíamos despertarla, Robert nos va a matar.

-Pero no está aquí, no va a enterarse.

-No entiendo porque quieres despertarla Lizzie.

-Porque quiero ver a mi sobrina.

-Tiene tres meses y va a tener un solo bebé, no creo que haya mucho que ver.

-Pues tal vez tenga quintillizos.

-Rob me dijo que sólo es uno.

-Robert es un idiota, dijo tener un gran potencial, pero al parecer no lo tiene.

-Lo tiene- le respondí a Lizzie.

Ella y Victoria se encontraban paradas en la puerta de la habitación debatiendo entre despertarme y dejarme seguir durmiendo, el Ferri en el que venían había llegado hace unas horas y Rob había ido por ellas al puerto mientas yo me quedaba con mis padres.

-No te hemos despertado verdad- pregunto Victoria.

-Técnicamente no- le respondí sentándome en la cama.

-Bien, ves Vic no pasa nada- le dijo su hermana. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

-Ahora muéstrame- dijo señalando mi vientre.

-Victoria tiene razón, no hay mucho que ver- le respondí.

No me dijo nada, aparto las cobijas y luego la gran sudadero y playera que usaba.

-Claro que hay mucho que ver, antes no tenías el vientre hinchado, pero ahora ahí esta, un bultito- dijo muy emocionada.

Victoria se acercó para comprobarlo y cuando lo noto me sonrió.

-Pero porque usas esa ropa tan fea-me dijo Lizzie después de un rato.

-Mis pantalones se han quedado pequeños y adoro la ropa de tu hermano así que...- le dije y me encogí de hombros.

-Debimos haber comprado ropa para ella y no para mi sobrina-volvió a protestar Lizzie.

-Niño- dijimos Victoria y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Como sea par de brujas- dijo volviéndome a cubrir con las sábanas.

-¿Dónde está su hermano?- pregunte.

-Ha ido por un par de cosas para...-dijo Lizie pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por su hermana.

-Para la comida, y nosotras debemos deshacer las maletas- ambas salieron rápidamente de la habitación sin darme tiempo de protestar.

Estaba harta de esta cama y aún faltaban seis largos meses.

**Rpov.**

Me sentía extraño comprando alimentó para mascotas, hacia tanto tiempo que lo había hecho.

Sonreí al imaginar la cara de emoción que pondría Kristen cuando viera a los chicos.

Lo había pensado mucho antes de tomar una decisión, pero la verdad es que no valía la pena esperar y no tenía sentido estar alejados de ellos.

Los padres de Kristen se irían el fin de semana y aunque tendría más trabajo y a cuatro personas dependiendo de mi estaba muy contento con mi decisión.

-Bien chicos es hora de ver a mama- les dije subiéndome a la camioneta.

Cuando llegamos a casa los chicos comenzaron a ponerse inquietos, era como cuando volvíamos de hacer promoción de alguna película y CJ o Suzie los traían a casa.

Tan pronto abrí la puerta para que bajarán entraron corriendo y comenzaron a olfatear en busca de Kristen.

Cuando encontraron el rastro corrieron y entraron en la habitación como un tornado, fui detrás de ellos y cuando llegue a la habitación se encontraban en la cama dando besos a Kristen, quien no dejaba de abrazarlos y hacerles mimos.

-Al parecer te han extrañado más a ti que a mi- le dije acercándome a la cama.

-Yo los he extrañado más- me respondió y me sonrió, sabía todo lo que encerraba esa sonrisa.

Después de aquel amoroso encuentro los chicos se acurrucaron en la cama juntó a Kris y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-No puedo creer que estén aquí- me dijo Kristen mientras acariciaba a Berni.

-Me siento raro teniéndolos de vuelta, es como si jamás se hubieran ido- le respondí.

-Esta es la razón por la que tus hermanas se retrasaron ¿cierto?- me pregunto.

-Si, quería a darte una sorpresa así que les pedí que pasarán por ellos. Creo que ahora sí somos una familia.

-Aún falta que te cases conmigo- me dijo un poco melancólica.

-Sabes que podemos casarnos mañana- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Siempre han dicho que no me interesa casarme, que no me pondré un vestido blanco o que usare converse, pero la verdad es que siempre he soñado con una boda de cuento de hadas, tal vez podríamos recrear la boda de Edward y Bella- me dijo.

\- Haremos una gran fiesta- le respondí.

-No es necesario hacer una gran fiesta, sólo quiero una bonita ceremonia, y también quiero lucir bonita para ti.

-No tienes que preocuparte por "lucir bonita para mí", para mi eres hermosa.

-Bear y Bernie serán los que levanten la enorme cola de mi vestido, y el renacuajo nuestro padrino de anillos- me dijo sonriéndome.

-Nuestra renacuajo será la niña de las flores- le respondí.

-Ya lo veremos Pattinson, ya lo veremos- me dijo mientras acariciaba las orejas de nuestro primer bebe.

**Kpov.**

-Vendremos muy pronto, lo prometo- me dijo mi madre por quinta vez.

Me sentía triste por su partida, pero no podía negar el hecho de que me alegraba que nos dejaran solos a Rob y a mi.

-Tranquila Jules, nosotras nos encargaremos de que no le den un mal ejemplo a mi sobrina antes de nacer- dijo Lizzie y recordé que no estaríamos solos.

-No creo que hagan algo inapropiado Liz- respondió mi padre.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro Jonh- dijo Rob para molestar a todos.

Todos reímos al ver la cara que había puesto mi padre, supongo que ninguno en el mundo quiere enterarse de lo que hace su hijo.

-Nos iremos antes de saber algo más- dijo mi madre.

Después de más abrazos, más despedidas y las lágrimas de mi madre, mis progenitores se fueron a continuar con sus vidas a Nueva York o L.A.

-Mi marido llegara esta noche, así que me iré con el a disfrutar de una noche de recién casados- dijo Victoria y abandonó la habitación.

-Yo iré a conocer chicos lindos, así que disfruten su noche- nos dijo Lizzie y abandonó la habitación.

-Me alegra que se vayan- me dijo Rob recostandose juntó a mi.

-Adoras a tus hermanas- le dije acariciando su cabello.

-Lo hago, pero me alegra que nos den un espacio, hemos estado acompañados todo este tiempo, es justo que estemos solos.

.

.

.

-Deja las galletas y comete las verduras- me regaño Rob mientras colocaba un vaso de leche frente a mi.

Me había costado mucho convencerlo de cenar en la cocina, sentados en sillas y frente a una mesa real, bueno mi silla estaba cubierta con almohadas y cojines, pero me sentía normal después de mucho tiempo.

-Pero no son de chocolate- le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Pero no puedes comer galletas todo el día, así que comete la ensalada- me dijo apartando las galletas y colocando el plato de ensalada frente a mi.

Comencé a comer sin ánimos, lo cierto era que las verduras no se me antojaban para nada, pero tampoco podía seguir alimentándome de solo galletas, no era sano para mi pequeño renacuajo.

-Se que no se te antoja la ensalada, pero no puedo dejar que sólo comas dulces, he estado investigando todos los riesgos que puede haber en el embarazo y no me gustaría tener otra complicación- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Lo se, es que las verduras no son tan ricas como tus galletas.

Sonrió ante mi comentario, estaba muy orgulloso de poder cocinar algo que a mi me encantaba.

-La próxima semana es Navidad- me dijo repentinamente.

Solté mi tenedor por la sorpresa y me gire para verlo como poseída.

-¿¡Qué?!- grite como sí me hubiera dicho que el planeta estaba lleno de zombis.

-Hemos estado tan inmersos en nuestra burbuja que no lo habías notado- me respondió tranquilamente, ¿cómo podría estarlo?

-No hemos comprado un árbol, ni luces de diez mil colores, ni los obsequios- le dije enumerando con los dedos.

El simplemente se limitó a mirarme con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

\- Porque me miras así- le dije un poco molesta.

-¿Porqué eres hermosa, luces tan radiante y no te preocupa nada más que comprar un árbol de Navidad- me dijo como si lo que hiciera fuera lo más fascinante del mundo.

-No te entiendo- le dije muy confundida.

-Siempre nos había preocupado el lugar a donde iríamos en estas fechas, la forma en la que despistaríamos a los paparazzis, quién compraría los obsequios, que le compraríamos a todos; te ponías histérica cuando faltaban dos días y aún no encontrábamos algo, y ahora, sólo te preocupa la iluminación y el árbol.

Era cierto, no me sentía preocupada o estrenada o molesta por haber olvidado estas fechas, lo único que me preocupaba era iluminar la casa y comprar un árbol.

-Supongo que he aprendido a ser feliz, siempre habrá un caos en nuestras vidas, pero creo que somos tan fuertes que al final del día todo será perfecto.

-Hemos crecido y aprendido tanto. Tal vez era nuestro destinó estar separados todo este tiempo, tal vez si no nos hubiéramos perdido una vez, jamás sabríamos lo importante que somos el uno para el otro.

Me levanté de la silla y me senté en su regazo, antes de que pudiera protestar lo calle con un beso.

.

.

.

-No quiero ver nada que contenga zombis- le dije a Rob que estaba escogiendo la película mientras yo comía palomitas mezcladas con galletas y chocolate.

-Yo no quiero ver nada de Nicholas Sparks- me respondió.

-Entonces veremos una de marvel- le dije mientras llenaba una galleta de chocolate y palomitas encima.

-Lo que haces es muy raro- dijo señalando mi galleta- y no quiero verte fantasear con Thor o con Hulk- añadió.

-No me gusta Chris y Mark es un gran amigo, pero tal vez esté distraída por Tony Stark- le dije y sonreí coquetamente.

El me miro un poco molesto y no pude evitar reírme.

-Es una broma, sabes que el único Robert en mi vida eres tu- le dije y sonrió.

Después de un buen rato coloco una película sin preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo o no, pero estaba tan concentrada en las galletas y las palomitas que no le preste atención. Se sentó a mi lado y puso play.

Después de los créditos pude averiguar de que película se trataba.

-Definitivamente no veremos esa película- le dije olvidándome, sólo un momento de mis galletas.

-Pues a mi me encanta y a ti también, así que la veremos- me dijo encogiendose de hombros.

-Que haya participado en ella no quiere decir que quiera verla- le respondí un poco irritada.

-La primera vez que vi esta película fue en una función privada, Nick tuvo que trabajar mucho para obtener una entrada, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para un actor eso?

-No me lo puedo imaginar- le respondí sarcásticamente.

-Lo único que le envidió a Jesse, es que el si tuvo la oportunidad de volver a trabajar contigo, no una, sino dos veces más- me dijo con melancolía.

-Aún podemos hacer películas juntos, como Angie y Brad-le respondí.

-Lo haremos- me dijo.

Fue muy gracioso verme a mi golpeando a agentes del FBI, corriendo con Jesse, peleando con Connie. Había olvidado lo divertido que fue grabar aquella película.

-No creo que realmente exista alguien que pueda asesinar con una cuchara- me dijo Rob mientras subíamos las escaleras, bueno él las subía conmigo en brazos.

-Esa es mi parte...- un bostezo interrumpió mi frase-...favorita.

-Creo que necesitamos dormir, aunque con todas las palomitas que nos comimos creo que será imposible- me dijo dándome un beso en la nariz.

-No creo que para mi sea muy difícil- le dije recostándome en su hombro.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación nos dirigió al cuarto de baño, en donde ambos nos preparamos para ir a la cama.

-Realmente necesito ropa nueva- le dije en cuanto me quite el brasier que ya me apretaba horriblemente.

-Me encantara verte comprando ropa pre- mamá, tal vez cuando vayamos a nuestra próxima consulta podríamos pasar a alguna tienda- sugirió.

-Me parece una gran idea- le dije mientras me acurrucaba debajo de las cobijas. Abrace una almohada y me recosté boca abajo, pues era mi posición favorita para dormir. Rob se acostó a mi lado y me arropo como a una niña pequeña.

-Dentro de unos meses no podrás dormir de esta manera- me dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Lo sé, pero ahora lo disfrutare- le respondí más dormida que despierta.

Lo último que sentí fueron sus labios contra mi frente y su cuerpo cambiar de posición.

Estire mi mano para poder tomar la suya, no siempre dormiríamos abrazos, pero siempre dormiríamos juntos.

.

.

.

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero la vida no respeta ninguno de nuestros planes, o nuestras agendas, ella simplemente coloca obstáculos en tu camino, depende solamente de ti si quieres superarlos o no.

Yo aún tengo unos cuantos en mi lista, pero que superare poco a poco.

Pero no se preocupen que ahora que se cómo administrar mi tiempo no me tardare tanto en actualizar.

¿Les gusta la navidad?

Prepárense para la visita de Papá Noel este verano.

Las quiero.

Rinat Woodgate.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 24 parte 1**

_Su nacimiento es inminente. De modo que espero.  
Una vez más espero.  
Nunca Olvides que te quiero de Delphine Bertholon._

**Kpov.**

\- Creo que debes moverlo más hacia la izquierda- le dije a Rob, quien llevaba quince minutos tratando de acomodar el árbol.

-No, creo que es más hacia atrás- dijo Lizzie que se encontraba sentada a mi lado, ambas comíamos palomitas.

-Tal vez estaría mejor del otro lado y no juntó a la chimenea- dijo Victoria entrando a la estancia.

-Tal vez deberían moverlo ustedes- nos dijo irritado.

-No te enojes cariño, sólo muévelo un poco hacia atrás en esa misma dirección y quedara perfecto- le dije con una sonrisa pícara.

Hizo lo que le pedí, y tal como le dije el árbol quedo perfecto.

-Bien, ahora les toca decorarlo- le dijo Rob a sus hermanas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Habíamos elegido todos los adornos en línea y Lizzie se encargó de recogerlos en la tienda.

Odiaba no poder levantarme, pues siempre me había encantado decorar el árbol.

Cuando Rob y yo vivíamos en L.A. siempre agendabamos un día para decorar nuestra casa, la llenábamos de luces de colores y colocábamos el árbol junto a la chimenea, en la noche nos sentábamos a ver una película, comer palomitas y a disfrutar del ambiente que se creaba.

-Yo colocare las luces y Lizzie los adornos- dijo Victoria.

Comenzó a sacar todo lo que necesitaba y en menos de 5 minutos el árbol estaba listo para ser encendido.

-Wow, eso fue bastante rápido- le dije impresionada.

-Es lo que hacemos las hermanas mayores, lo más fácil es para lo pequeñitos- me respondió sentándose en el suelo frente al sofá que ocupábamos todos.

-Tu turno Liz- dijo Victoria con una gran sonrisa, aún no comprendía que pasaba después.

Lizzie se levantó y comenzó a revisar las cajas de adornos. Cuando encontró los listones comenzó a desenrollarlos.

-Es más fácil si los desenrollas al mismo tiempo que los colocas- le dijo Victoria.

-Lo haré a mi manera, no a la tuya- respondió Lizzie.

Rob y yo las observábamos mientras comiamos palomitas.

Lizzie continuo desenrollando el listón hasta que término con el rollo. Cuando comenzó a colocarlo en el árbol esté comenzó a enredarse.

-Te lo dije- dijo Victoria.

-Cierra la maldita boca-respondió Lizzie.

Después de tres intentos se desesperó y aventó todo.

-Odio esté maldito listón. ¿De quién fue la grandiosa idea de ponerle listón al maldito árbol? Es una mierda, los árboles no necesitan listones- dijo muy enojada.

-Creí que luciría más bonito- le dije comenzando a llorar.

Sus palabras me habían hecho sentir culpable por aquel desastre, y algo dentro de mi se rompió haciéndome llorar a montones.

-Eres una tonta- le dijo Rob que se me abrazo consolandome.

-Lo siento cariño, sabes que no lo digo en serio- me dijo Liz.

Victoria comenzó a reír y se levantó para ayudar a su hermana con aquel desastre.

-Son tan tiernos, los pequeños siempre terminan llorando porque no saben como adornar el árbol.

Eso me hizo llorar aún más.

.

.

.

El árbol quedo perfecto y yo, después de los mimos de todos y un gran plato de galletas y palomitas deje de llorar.

Aunque llorar te da sueño y yo, yo me entregue a los brazos de mordeos toda la tarde.

-Pensé que jamás dejarías de llorar- me dijo Victoria entrando en la habitación con mi cena.

-Nada dura para siempre cuñada- le dije un poco malhumorada.

-Vale, de ahora en adelante cuidare más lo que digo- me dijo colocando la comida a un lado de mi.

-¿Dónde están todos?- le pregunte sin incorporarme.

-Rob y Cal fueron por la despensa y Liz está en la cocina atendiendo a un amigo tuyo- me dijo con tono sarcástico.

-¿Un amigo mío?- pregunte desconcertada, pues nadie del hobo me dijo que vendría.

-Si, un rubio que tiene cautivada a mi hermanita- dijo sonriendo.

Y entonces supe de quien hablaba, y pude entender su sonrisas.

Si Chace estaba aquí sería una noche muy interesante.

-A mi hermano le va a gustar tanto que haya venido.

Ni siquiera pude responder nada porque escuche la inconfundible risa de Chace y segundos después el y Liz entraron a la habitación.

**Rpov.**

-Jamás había visto a alguien compre tanta harina en mi vida- me dijo Caleb mientras metíamos las bolsas en la cajuela.

\- Cuando mi hermana y tu esperen un bebé entenderás muchas cosas- le dije.

-Espero que no tenga que pasar tanto tiempo para descubrirlo- me respondió soñadoramente.

-Bien, no quiero saber nada de lo tu y mi hermana hacen, pero me gustaría mucho tener sobrinos pronto- le dije mientras conducía camino a casa.

Habíamos salido a comprar la despensa, esta semana sería Navidad y lo único que sabía cocinar era galletas y omelettes y pastas. ¿Cómo haría para cocinar un pavo?

Kristen dijo que me ayudaría, pero la responsabilidad era toda mía.

Cuando llegamos a casa había un auto deportivo rojo, muy presunción o para mi gusto, ¿Lizzie ya había conseguido nuevo novio?.

Bajamos todo del auto y entramos directamente a la cocina.

-Guardare todo esto mientras tu le llevas a Kristen los dulces, seguramente esta desesperada por comerlos- me dijo Caleb.

Así qué eso fue lo que hice. En el camino intente descubrir donde estaban mis hermanas, pero la casa estaba en silencio. Que raro.

Subí las escaleras lentamente y pude escuchar varias voces que provenían de mi habitación, así que me dirigí ahí rápidamente.

Ojalá no hubiera abierto esa puerta.

Kent estaba acostado junto a Kristen y le sobaba la barriga, mientras mis hermanitas reían a carcajadas por lo que el rubio descerebrado decía.

-Miren quien ha llegado, el futuro padre, quien robo mi lugar juntó a esta preciosa dama- dijo para molestarme.

-Chace- fue lo único que dije en forma de saludo, me acerque a Kristen y le entregue los dulces.

-Gracias- me dijo y me sonrió a modo de disculpa.

Kent se sentó correctamente al ver la mueca que se había dibujado en mi rostro.

-Es una casa hermosa Pattinson, no creo que hubieras podido encontrar un mejor lugar- me dijo formalmente.

-Gracias- volví a responder.

-Iré a ver a los chicos, han pasado demasiado tiempo solos fuera- dije y abandone la habitación.

Podía entender que era amigo de Kristen pero no podía dejar de sentir celos.

Habían sido más que sólo amigos, tal y como lo había dicho pudo haber ocupado mi lugar. Así qué nadie podía culparme por odiarlo.

Cuando llegue al jardín Bear y Bearni corrieron hacia mi entregándome la pelota con la que jugaban, así que me senté en uno de los bancos que teníamos afuera a jugar con ellos.

-Eres un inmaduro- me grito Victoria desde la venta de la cocina que daba al patio.

Mi única respuesta fue levantarle mi dedo medio.

Aunque tenía razón, era un inmaduro y estaba dejándole a Kent espacio para estar con Kris.

Me levanté de golpe y subí rápidamente las escaleras para volver a la habitación.

**Kpov.**

-Creo que debería irme- dijo Chace tan pronto Rob abandonó la habitación.

-No- le dije.

Robert era un idiota, yo no era de su maldita propiedad así que no permitiría que corriera a mis amigos por sus estúpidos celos.

-Kris, no quiero causarte problemas...- comenzó a decir Chace pero lo interrumpí.

-No lo harás, mejor dime ¿cuantas chicas han caído bajo tus redes?

-Sólo unas cuantas, aunque pensé que me divertiría más en Londres lo cierto es que no hay nada como L. A.

-Creo que tu problema es que no has conocido a la chica indicada- le dijo Lizzie en un tono bastante sugestivo.

-Tal vez tengas razón- respondió Chace guiñandole el ojo.

-Vale, si pudiera me iría y los dejaría solos pero creo que son ustedes los que se tendrán que ir- les dije a ambos.

Antes de que dijeran algo Rob volvió a entrar a la habitación.

-Bear y Berni no me han extrañado, y ya que tenemos visitas ¿qué te gustaría cenar Chace?- le pregunto a mi amigo amablemente lo que nos dejo a todos en shock.

-Ah, mmm ¿pizza estaría bien?-dijo pero en forma de pregunta.

-Creo que pizza estaría perfecto- añadió Lizzie.

-Bien- fue su respuesta.

Pensé que se iría, pero en cambio se sentó a mi lado, beso mi frente e hizo el pedido.

-Y bien, ¿cómo has estado Chace?- pregunto dejándome aún más sorprendida.

-Bastante bien, ya sabes que los chicos como yo siempre tiene como pasarla bien- le respondió mi amigo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te guste la vida londinense.

\- La verdad me gustaba más cuando Kristen estaba conmigo, pero no me puedo quejar.

-Tienes razón, con Kristen a tu lado todo es perfecto. Mi vida no puede ser mejor, tendremos un hermoso bebé y nos casaremos. No creo que haya nada mejor que eso.- dijo Rob marcando su territorio.

¡Hombres!

-Debo felicitarlos por eso, no hay nada como comenzar a formar una familia con la persona que amas- dijo Chace con melancolía.

Nadie supo como continuar con aquella incómoda conversación.

Me sentía culpable por aquello, yo utilice a Chace y después lo abandone.

-Creo que tus amigos te extrañan Stewart- volvió a decir mi amigo- encontré a Nicholas la semana pasada y prácticamente hablamos solo de ti.

"Te extraña, esta molesto y quiere golpear a Robert- finalizo su discurso.

-A mi también me gustaría golpearlo- dijo Rob.

-Porque ni vas por las pizzas que están a punto de llegar y dejas de decir estupideces- le dijo Lizzie a Rob.

-Bien- respondió sin protestar, algo muy raro en el.

-A mi no me apetece la pizza, que te parece Si vamos a cenar con Victoria y con Cal- le dijo Lizzie a Rob.

-Me gustaría aceptar tu propuesta, pero prefiero quedarme a molestar a tu hermano- respondió Chace con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues sí quieres molestar a Rob llévame al sofá que estoy segura que me obligará a cenar aquí arriba- les dije imaginando la cara que pondría Rob.

-Bien Blanca Nieves vayamos al salón de ceremonias- me dijo tomándome en brazos.

-Mi hermano te golpeara- le dijo Lizie.

**Rpov.**

-Sabes que no puedes estar demasiado tiempo sentada, y ya hemos pasado toda la mañana en el sofá- le dije a Kristen muy molesto.

-Rob, sólo será hoy- me respondió dulcemente.

-Bien- fue lo único que dije pues no me apetecía pelear.

Coloque las pizzas en el centro de mesa. Liz me ayudo a llevar los cubiertos mientras yo servía la ensalada para Kristen.

Cuando volví se la entregue y peleamos inevitablemente.

-Comere pizza

-Comerás ensalada, sabes que no puedes comer harina en exceso.

-No es harina simplemente, tiene vegetales y carne.

-No quiero pelear, lo hago por el bien de ambos- le dije pacientemente.

-Bien- fue su respuesta. Después coloco la ensalada en la mesa y tomo un pedazo de pizza.

No me gustaba pelear con ella, pero ya estaba llegando al límite de mi paciencia.

Comi en silencio mientras los demás reían y hablaban de cosas simples.

Era la peor tarde que había tenido.

Cuando terminamos de comer recogí todo y para no volver al living fregué los platos, los seque y los guarde.

Victoria se había ido a cenar con Caleb y no volverían hasta más noche.

-Robbie nos vamos- dijo Lizzie entrando a la cocina.

-Debes ir a despedirte de tu futuro cuñado- me dijo alegremente mi hermana.

-Ni se te ocurra Elizabeth, eso es algo que no soportaría ver- le dije.

-Pues lo lamento porque no necesito tu autorización.

Maldito Kent.

-Ha sido una increíble velada Rob, los visitare pronto- me dijo el novio de Barbie antes de irse.

Aunque sí lo pensaba bien, Elizabeth ocuparía el lugar de Barbie, ¡joder!.

-Esta es tu casa, puedes venir cuando quieras- le dije amablemente.

Después de irse sólo quedamos Kristen y yo.

-¿Me llevas a la cama?- me pidió.

La tomé en brazos y la lleve a la habitación.

-¿Estas enojado?

-No.

-¿Estas celoso?

-¿Debería estarlo?- le pregunte levantando las cejas.

-Estas enojado.

-No, sólo me molesta el hecho de que tu "amiguito" se haya acostado contigo en nuestra cama, que te haya llevado en brazos a la sala y que no te hayas comido la ensalada que te prepare- le dije muy molesto.

-Rob...

-Me iré a bañar, estoy muy cansado.

.

.

.

Cuando salí del baño, me cambie y ayude a Kristen a vestirse para ir a la cama. No hablamos, hicimos todo en un silencio insoportable.

Cuando estuvo en la cama abandone la habitación para ir por los chicos y llevarlos a su casa para que pudieran descansar.

Llegue a la habitación y pude escuchar los hipidos de Kristen.

Me recosté a su lado y la atraje hacía a mi y ella lloró durante un largo rato.

-Las hormonas siguen peleando contigo cariño- le dije mientras dibujaba figuras sin sentido en su espalda.

-Y tu... tu me... me has ignorado toda la tarde, ni siquiera has traído mis galletas- me dijo entrecortadamente.

-No te he traído galletas porque has comido pizza y eso ya es suficiente para un día- le dije y bese su frente.

-¿Me quieres?- me pregunto.

\- Te amo.

-Chace será tu cuñado.

-No lo permitiré- le dije enfurruñado.

-Eres tan guapo cuando te enojas- me dijo mientras deslizaba su mano de abajo hacia arriba sobre mi pecho.

Poco a poco sus caricias fueron intensificandose, comenzó a bajar su mano a mis caderas y acariciar mi pene sobre los pantalones de pijama.

-Kris... para- le dije con voz temblorosa.

-Te extraño- me dijo con un seductor tono de voz.

-Aquí estoy cariño, no me he ido a ninguna parte.

-Extraño tus besos, tus caricias, quiero hacer el amor contigo- me dijo soltando un gran suspiro.

\- Sabes muy bien que no podemos- le dije melancólicamente. Yo también la extrañaba en ese sentido.

Después de un momento continuo con sus caricias, pero esta vez metió su mano en mis pantalones y comenzó a acariciar mi miembro, el cual se puso duro rápidamente.

No volví a objetar nada, simplemente me deje llevar, soltando gemidos con cada caricia.

-Mmmm...Kriss...ahhhh...- no podía pensar con claridad, extrañaba tanto sus caricias.

Siguió masturbandome, y tal como un adolescente no tarde demasiado en correrme.

-Eso ha sido malditamente perfecto- le dije cuando me repuse.

Ella no respondió y tampoco se movía, así que me gire para poder observarla.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas y se mordía el labio.

Tal vez no podíamos tener sexo como Dios manda, pero el doctor no nos había prohibido otros métodos.

Le di un beso en la frente que hizo que abriera los ojos.

-Hola- le dije.

Ella simplemente sonrió y yo aproveche esa distracción para colarme en sus pantalones.

Estaba completamente mojada, sonreí como idiota.

Introduje mis manos en sus bragas y comencé a acariciar su clítoris.

-Estoy a...ahhh... punto de...m...- ni siquiera podía hablar con coherencia.

Seguí con mi trabajo, acaricie lentamente sus labios, después su pequeño botón, después sus labios, haciendo que se frustrara aún más.

Sólo fueron caricias superficiales, me aterraba adentrarme en su cuerpo y dañarla a ella y al bebe.

Así qué deje de hacernos sufrir y la acaricie lo suficiente para que llegara al orgasmo.

Ella se retorció en la cama y gimió tan alto que escuchamos a Bear ladrar desde el piso de abajo.

Nuestra respiración era entrecortada, nuestros corazones latían al mil y estaba seguro de que dormiríamos mejor que nunca.

Cuando ambos nos recompusimos ella se acostó sobre mi, coloco su oído sobre mi corazón y ambos nos abandonamos a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Victoria y Caleb se fueron a casa de mis padres el jueves por la mañana, pasarían Noche buena y Navidad con ellos. Habíamos acordado que nos dejarían disfrutar de esas fechas solos, y para año nuevo mamá vendría a cocinar la cena para todos.

Lizzie se había ido con Chace a Londres al día siguiente de su visita, lamentablemente para Kent si podría ser mi cuñado, y muy pronto.

-¿Ya lo has terminado de rellenar?- me pregunto Kristen que estaba leyendo en la sala.

-Si y creo que hemos exagerado, entre tu y yo no nos comeremos ni la mitad de este pavo- le respondí.

-No hay Navidad si no hay pavo- fue su respuesta.

Ella quería pavo y yo era quien lo cocinaría y estaba rezando a todos los dioses que existían porque no se quemara o porque no quedara crudo.

Si hacer galletas me había resultado complejo cocinar un pavo para Noche Buena era masculinamente IMPOSIBLE.

-Todo va a salir muy bien- me dijo Kristen cuando me senté a su lado.

-Debimos haber contratado a alguien para que lo preparara- le dije.

-Definitivamente no, se supone que es una época en donde tu cocinas tu propia comida.

-En donde se ha establecido eso.

-En las reglas de todas las familias normales- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Ahora lo entendía, por fin éramos una familia y Kristen quería que todo fuera perfecto.

.

.

.

**El capítulo no está beteado chicas, creo que últimamente no los he beteado, una gran disculpa por eso.**

**Este fin de semana estare sola, por lo tanto segur que la segunda parte está el domingo en línea.**

**Estoy subiendo a Fanfiction unos pequeños relatos que se me ocurren de vez en cuando, si alguien quiere leerlos solo tiene que visitar mi perfil.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, su paciencia y sus comentarios.**

**Las quiero.**

**Rinat Woodgate.**


	26. Capitulo 24 parte 2

**Capítulo 24 parte 2**

_Su nacimiento es inminente. De modo que espero.  
Una vez más espero.  
Nunca Olvides que te quiero de Delphine Bertholon._

**Kpov.**

_Mami, mami, no voy a conocerte, pero siempre te protegeré._

-No- grite a la nada tan pronto desperté de aquel horrible sueño.

Hacia tanto tiempo que las pesadillas se habían ido que no pensé que volverían.

Esta había sido sin duda alguna la peor de todas, porque fue como si aquella vocecita confirmara mi peor temor.

Estaba en el sofá aún, al parecer me había quedado dormida mientras leía.

Escuche atentamente los ruidos de la casa para descubrir el paradero de Rob, pero todo estaba en completo silencio.

Me costaba respirar a causa del miedo, no podía quedarme simplemente aquí esperando a que el volviera, así que me levanté y lo busque por toda la casa.

El pavo ya estaba cocinándose en el horno, pero Rob no estaba allí.

Fue al salón de música y tampoco estaba. Me dirigí al patio trasero, en cuanto Bearni me escucho se acercó a mi u comenzó a ladrar, entonces lo vi.

Rob corría por la playa jugando con Bear, pero tan pronto escucho los ladridos de nuestra pequeña, miro hacia la casa y pude notar como cambiaba la expresión de su rostro.

Corrió rápidamente a mi encuentro y tan pronto lo tuve frente a mí me arroje a sus brazos y llore, tenía tanto miedo.

Después de varios minutos mis dedos comenzaron a dolerme y me di cuenta que lo estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo- me decía Rob mientras acariciaba mi espalda lentamente en un vago intentó por consolarme.

Cuando el llanto se convirtió en un pequeño hipido me pregunto qué sucedía.

\- Lo perderemos, me lo ha dicho, me dijo que jamás lo conoceremos. Rob no puedo con esto, no quiero perderlo, ¡no quiero!- le dije y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la habitación, se sentó a la orilla de la cama conmigo en su regazo y comenzó a balancearse para tranquilizarme.

**Rpov.**

Cuando Kristen se durmió la recosté en la cama, la arrope y baje a checar como estaba el pavo.

No quería pensar en lo que había dicho, no podía quebrarme, no podía perder la cordura, debía seguir manteniendo aquella preocupación, el miedo y el pánico solo para mí, guardado en aquel cajón que sólo habría cuando me encontraba sólo.

Al parecer el pavo quedaría perfecto, tenía un buen color y olía bastante bien, pero aún le faltaban un par de horas.

Me dirigí al cuarto de música para continuar con la melodía que estaba componiendo.

El único proyecto que no había abandonado fue el de David Fincher, tenía tantas emociones en mi interior que ya estaba a punto de terminar la canción.

La música comenzaba con aquel tono romántico, aquel que te hace sentir encima de las nubes, flotando como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Pero poco a poco cambie el tono hasta convertirlo en algo melancólico, la etapa en la que vienen los problemas y los obstáculos, el momento decisivo de una relación. Para concluir el tono cambió a un momento infinito, un momento como el que yo vivía. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría mañana o en un año o en un mes, de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que pasaría el resto de mi vida con la mujer que amaría por siempre.

Había terminado aquella canción en menos de un mes, la mandaría a David pasando estas fechas para que me diera su aprobación.

Deje de pensar en aquello y mire mi reloj, me di cuenta de que llevaba más de una hora aquí, así que me levanté y fui a comprobar que el pavo ya estuviera listo.

Lo estaba, así que apague el horno y me dirigí a la habitación para ver cómo se encontraba Kris.

Aún estaba dormida, seguía en la misma posición, parecía relajada, pero sus ojos estaban muy hinchados.

No me gustaba verla de esta manera.

En nuestra cita el Dr. Collins nos diría si Kris podría dejar el reposo absoluto o tendría que continuar con él. De lo que sí estábamos seguros era de que seguiríamos con abstinencia el resto del embarazo, algo que comenzaba a ponerme muy ansioso y molesto.

Está en la naturaleza de los seres humanos querer hacerle el amor a su pareja, y Kristen estaba sufriendo cambios que la hacían verse aún más sexy. Un ejemplo claro eran sus pechos, estaban más grandes y más sensibles, por lo cual había dejado de usar sostenes, alegando que no le quedaban o que le molestaban; y sucedía lo mismo con la ropa, sus pantalones no le quedaban, así que usaba los míos o simplemente no los usaba. Solía dormir solo con sus bragas sin importarle el frío que hacía, y cuando lo notaba me abrazaba, enredaba sus piernas con las mías y yo podía sentir sus pezones erectos contra mi pecho, era una tortura, una tortura que no estaba seguro de seguir resistiendo.

Necesitaba mantener esos pensamientos en el mismo cajón de la frustración y el miedo.

Me di una rápida ducha y baje a preparar la ensalada y las galletas que Kristen estrictamente había colocado en el menú. Mientras hacia mi trabajo saqué una cerveza del refrigerador, coloque un poco de música y comencé con la complicada tarea de cocinar el postre.

Bear y Bearni estaba aburriéndose aquí, los mantenía dentro de la casa o en el patio y siempre que tenía tiempo los llevaba a correr a la playa, pero ahora que estábamos solos esos paseos se habían reducido hasta convertirse en nulos.

Pasaban la mayor parte del día acompañando a Kristen mientras yo limpiaba o cocinaba.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones, me limpie las manos y fui a responder antes de que despertara a Kiki.

-Hola- dije en cuanto levanté el auricular.

-Hola cariño, ¿me has extrañado?- me pregunto aquella horrible conocida voz.

-Debo ser sincero, no recordaba que existías- le dije en un frío tono de voz.

-Es una pena, me hubiera gustado que respondiera Kristen, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más divertidas, en fin. Sólo quiero desearte una horrible Navidad, aunque sí quieres que sea perfecta podrías venir a verme, yo si te daría lo que tu moví evita no puede darte en estos momentos.

-No sé de qué hablas, pero te pido que no vuelvas a llamar- le dije.

-Robert, eres el chico perfecto, pero a fin de cuentas eres eso, un chico, y por lo que he investigado Kristen no podrá satisfacerte los próximos meses, así que cuando necesites a alguien para desahogarte yo siempre estaré para ti- me dijo conjuntó asqueroso tono de voz.

-No vuelvas a llamar- le dije y colgué rápidamente.

¿Qué carajos le pasaba a esta chica? Tal vez si estaba obsesionada conmigo, pero si no dejaba de molestarnos tendría que utilizar el poder que la fama me había dado para destruirla.

Regrese para continuar con las galletas, y una hora después ya estaba en el horno listas para cocinarse, mientras que la ensalada esperaba en la nevera a ser comida.

**Kpov.**

Me desperté sintiéndome cansada pero muy tranquila. Estaba en la habitación y podía ver a través de la ventana los escasos rayos del sol filtrarse por las nubes que cubrían el cielo.

Disfrute de aquel hermoso paisaje, imagine a mi pequeño bebé correr por la playa y trate de no pensar en la pesadilla de esta tarde.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, fue el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo que me obligo a girar mi vista hacia otro lado.

-Hola- le dije a Rob sonriéndole.

-Hola- me respondió mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y me observaba fijamente.

-Te ves preciosa- dijo.

-Lo sé- le respondí para hacerlo reír aún más.

Estire mis brazos hacia el como un bebé y él se recostó a mi lado abrazándome.

-¿Me ayudas a bañarme?- le pregunte después de un rato.

El asintió y beso el tope de mi cabeza, se levantó y escuche claramente como preparaba la bañera.

Volvió por mí y me llevo al baño, me paro junto a la tina, me ayudo a quitarme la playera que utilizaba y las bragas, hacía mucho frio para simplemente utilizar esas prendas, pero nada me quedaba y con nada me sentía cómoda.

-Tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa con urgencia, no puedes seguir utilizando únicamente mis playeras y tus bragas- me dijo mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la bañera.

-Me siento cómoda de esta manera- le respondí.

-Pero con este clima puedes pescar un resfriado y no creo que eso sea bueno para ti y el bebé- me respondió.

Tenía razón, ya no podía pensar solo en mi comodidad sino también en el bienestar de nuestro bebé.

El agua estaba deliciosa así que me recosté en la bañera recargando mi cabeza en el borde de la tina y cerré los ojos dejando que el agua y las sales que Rob había puesto en ella hicieran su trabajo.

Lleve mis manos a mi vientre y note cómo este ya no era plano, había una pequeña bolita ahí, poco a poco me iría hinchando, llenando de vida, sentiría como mi bebito pateaba mientras yo lo cuidaba. Pero recordé la pesadilla y abrí los ojos rápidamente incorporándome.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Robert asustado.

-Tengo miedo, no quiero perderlo- le dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Eso no pasara, no dejaremos que suceda- me respondió besando mi frente. Sin decir nada más comenzó a restregar mi cuerpo con la esponja, cuando llego a mi vientre lo acaricio sonriendo.

.

.

.

-No sé cómo la gente puede hacer que esto parezca demasiado fácil- me dijo Rob mientras limpiaba por cuarta vez la pintura de mi vientre.

Habíamos tenido la grandiosa idea de hacerle a mi barriga un dibujo de navidad para enviársela a nuestros familiares y amigos como postal, nuestra primera tarjeta familiar.

-¿Por qué no escogiste un árbol de navidad o un regalo como Hilary Duff?- me pregunto desesperado.

-Porque Rodolfo el reno es mi favorito, además me recuerda a Bambi—le respondí. Había escogido un bonito reno para decorar mi tripa y a Rob le estaba costando horriblemente dibujarlo.

-Espero que no se te ocurra algo mas el día de hoy- me dijo frustrado, yo solo reí y pase mi mano por sus cabellos.

Después de algún tiempo comencé a impacientarme, si bien aún no tenía una gran barriga, ya no podía quedarme en la misma posición por mucho tiempo, como no podía estar parada, Rob había colocado un millón de almohadas para que pudiera recargarme, pero ya llevábamos más de media hora en la misma posición y mis piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse, y mi espalda estaba matándome.

-¿Aún falta mucho?- le pregunte.

-Si- fue su única respuesta, solo suspire y continúe sin moverme demasiado.

Los minutos se me estaban haciendo eternos, me aburrí de ver a Rob trabajando, así que me recosté en las almohadas y mire hacia el techo, no me había dado cuenta de que era blanco y había un hermoso candelabro en medio de él. ¿De dónde había sacado Robert tantas almohadas? me pregunte repentinamente, no había ido a las habitaciones por ellas, había ido al cuarto de baño, incluso me había puesto una de esas almohadas para amamantar, ¿Cuándo las había comprado?

-¡Listo!- me dijo triunfante.

Me mire la barriga y en efecto, había un precioso Bambi-Rodolfo en ella.

-Es perfecto, te ha quedado increíble, ahora ve por Bear, Bernie, la cámara y los gorros- le ordene.

El hizo lo que le pedí y minutos después nuestros hermosos animalitos entraron en el living con un gorro rojo y una bufanda de las que usan los enanitos en las caricaturas. Rob se puso el suéter rojo con dibujos de navidad, pingüinos, panquecitos, botas, árboles de navidad, copos de nieve y lucecitas, en cuanto lo vi comencé a reír.

-Me veo ridículo, lo sé- me dijo un poco molesto.

-Te ves muy sexy- le respondí- si tú supieras cuantas cosas quisiera hacer contigo- le dije soltando un suspiro al final.

-No digas eso y menos con ese tono de voz, yo también sufro- me dijo y pude notar su frustración, tal vez esta noche me dejara hacer cositas con mi boca, será perfecto, carajo, malditas hormonas, maldita abstinencia.

-Bien, apresúrate que ya quiero cubrirme la barriga.

Los chicos se subieron al sofá recostándose a mi lado y Rob se sentó en el piso, a la altura de mi barriga, esperamos a que la cámara tomara la foto y sonreímos cuando el flash salió.

Fue una foto hermosa, la mandamos por email a nuestros amigos y familiares, los que no esperaron para respondernos con felicitaciones por él bebé y por la fecha.

Aunque no todos fueron lindos, nuestros amigos sabían cómo jodernos los momentos, una prueba de ello fue el mensaje que un ebrio Marcus nos envió:

"Tienen cara de frustración, y Rob pareces un maldito mandilón idiota con ese suéter de niña".

Suzie fue otra prueba de ello:

"¿Porque Bambi está en tu tripa? ¿¡Acaso quieres que de una patada te saque al bebé?!

Pero el que se llevó la medalla al comentario más idiota fue Chace:

"Ahora si le has dado a Robert el lugar que se merece" dijo refiriéndose a que en una fotografía normal el debería estar conmigo en el sofá y los perros en el suelo. Obviamente Rob se enfadó y dijo mil y un improperios en contra de mi amigo.

**Rpov.**

-Maldito Ken de mierda, no puedo creer que mi hermana se quiera acostar con algo así, no creo que sea muy bueno en la cama ¿cierto?- le dije a Kristen, ella simplemente miro hacia otro lado y recordé que él se había acostado con ella.

¡MALDITO MUÑECO DE PLASTICO!

-Creo que deberías abrir una botella de vino y relajarte- me dijo Kristen.

-Estoy bien- le respondí intentando calmarme.

Comencé a colocar todo para la cena frente a la chimenea, las colchonetas, cobijas y almohadas, la pequeña mesa que utilizaríamos, las camas de los chicos y su comida.

Después fui por la comida y los cubiertos, todo aquello lo hice en completo silencio y bajo la atenta mirada de Kristen, aún seguía molesto, o frustrado o no lo sé, solo quería comerme el pavo las galletas y dormir.

-¿Sabes cuánto me pone verte enojada?- me dijo Kristen mientras colocaba el pavo en la mesa.

No dije nada, me levante y fui por las galletas y pude escuchar las pequeñas risitas de Kristen.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, Chace no es tan bueno en la cama como tú, te aseguro que no tienes nada que envidiarle- me dijo conteniendo la risa.

-No es gracioso Stewart- le respondí.

-Bien, pues entonces quita esa cara de culo que tu hijo y yo queremos cenar felices- me dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero muy coqueto.

Me reí por aquello y le di un beso rápido antes de ir por las galletas y la ensalada para comenzar a cenar.

-Bien pequeña, ven a mis brazos para que puedas disfrutar de esta rica cena- le dije mientras la cargaba para colocarla en su lugar.

-Se ve muy rico todo- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo está- le dije un poco altanero, a lo que ella rio fuertemente.

-Bien deja de hablar y sírveme que muero de hambre- comencé a partir el pavo, le serví un trozo, una gran cantidad de ensalada y una taza de chocolate.

Hice lo mismo para mí, pero claro, en mi plato había menos ensalada.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en llenarme con ensalada?, esta noche comeré tantas galletas como me venga en gana y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme- me dijo.

-Excepto las náuseas- le respondí, ella me hizo un famoso gesto con su mano derecha y ambos reímos.

.

Comimos entre bromas y risas, gracias a mis plegarias el pavo no quedo crudo y tampoco se quemó, le faltaba un poco de sal, pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse.

Kristen dejo la mitad de su ensalada y se comió al menos diez galletas, ¿Cómo podían las mujeres embarazadas comer tanto?, esa era una pregunta que jamás le haría, a menos que quisiera quedarme en abstinencia por siempre.

-Creo que no volveré a comer hasta año nuevo- me dijo mientras se recostaba y colocaba su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

-Mañana no pensaras lo mismo- le dije mientras me comía una galleta.

-Estoy engordando mucho, y ya no tengo que ponerme, tal vez deba empezar a coser las sabanas para hacerme un vestido- me dijo muy seria.

-Eso es ridículo cariño, en dos días te llevare a comprar ropa pre-mamá y te verás hermosa.

-¿Crees que haya vestidos tan grandes como para mí?- tuve que reírme, Kristen decía esto con tal seriedad que por un momento creí que realmente lo pensaba.

-No te burles, no sabes lo que es ir creciendo tanto día con día. Mis pechos solían ser pequeños y se están poniendo como balones de futbol y lo peor de todo es lo sensibles que están- me dijo un poco triste.

-Para mí estas perfecta.

-¿Quieres hacerme inmensamente feliz?- me pregunto.

-Esa es la única razón de mi existencia- le respondí.

-¿Podemos abrir los regalos ya?

-Pero aun no es navidad.

-Vamos Rob, nadie lo notara y me muero de ganas por ver todo lo que le mandaron al bebe- me dijo impaciente.

Este año nuestro árbol estaba invadido por cientos de regalos de nuestros amigos, familiares y marcas que querían a nuestro bebe como imagen, era una locura. Aunque si era sincero yo también me moría de ganas por ver que había para el bebé y por darle a Kristen su regalo.

-Tú ganas, pero solo por esta vez- le dije.

Me levante y acerque todas aquellas cajas para que las abriéramos.

-¿Lista?- le pregunte, ella simplemente asintió y tomo un paquete.

-Es de Karl- dijo bastante emocionada, lo abrió rápidamente y saco un hermoso vestido, Kristen hizo una mueca muy graciosa al verlo.

-Hasta Karl sabe que será la pequeña de papá- le dije riendo.

Tome otra caja, era de Tom y Sienna, el contenido un par de zapatitos para niño y otro para niña.

-Tom y Sienna apuestan que tendremos mellizos- le dije a Kristen.

-O tal vez no saben si es niño o niña- me dijo ella.

Abrí otro paquete, era de Victoria, lo abrí y en cuanto vi su contenido se lo entregue a Kris.

-Ropa de maternidad- dijo muy contenta. Eran un par de pantalones de chándal y unas camisetas muy bonitas.

-Ahora podrás devolverme mi ropa.

-Ni lo sueñes Pattinson.

Así continuamos por media hora, abriendo regalos, la mayoría para él bebe.

-Este te va a encantar- me dijo Kristen pasándome la cajita que acababa de abrir.

En su interior había un dije de oro blanco y diamantes con forma de piano, era precioso y realmente me encanta.

-¿Quién lo ha enviado?- le pregunte, ella me tendió la tarjetita que lo acompañaba.

"_Espero que el para siempre sea solo el inicio para ustedes, ni Edward y Bella son capaces de amarse tanto como lo hacen ustedes._

_Ahora tendrán un pequeño pateador o pateadora que llenara su vida de alegría y bendiciones._

_Los quiere._

_Stephenie Meyer."_

_-_Tienes razón, me encanta- le dije observándolo con más detalle.

-Creo que es hora de nuestros obsequios- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me entrego una caja, muy pesada por cierto, forrada con papel de renos como el que había dibujado en su barriguita hace unas horas, por lo que ambos sonreímos.

Abrí cuidadosamente el paquete, encontré una caja de madera forrada con piel de color azul marino, la abrí lentamente y descubrí lo que guardaba en su interior. Era la cámara de Dennis Stock, la cámara que había utilizado para fotografiar a James Dean.

-¿Cómo has conseguido esto?- le pregunte muy sorprendido.

-Nick le dijo a Ruth que te había encantado desde que la viste, así que tuve que hacer uso de mis contactos y aquí esta- me dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

La observe durante otro rato y cuando realmente me di cuenta de que era real, sonreí como un idiota.

-Es momento del mío- anuncie. Me levante y tome la única caja que había dejado bajo el árbol y se la entregue.

Ella desenvolvió el paquete y abrió curiosa la pequeña caja de madera para poder observar su contenido.

-Es precioso- me dijo en cuanto vio el dije que contenía la caja.

-Es un Nudo Argelino del Amor. La leyenda cuenta que el príncipe Djamel se la entregó a la chica de la que se enamoró y después la dejo marchar pues ella no lo amaba a él.*

"El mago que se lo dio le dijo: _Libera a la joven si es lo que quieres, pero conserva la joya en un lugar seguro, tu corazón, tu sexo, tu mente y tu alma estarán por toda la eternidad, con aquella persona a la que tu decidas regalarle esta joya; el nudo no se puede romper, y no se puede revertir porque es eterno.*_

"Se dice que cuando entregas este artilugio a una persona tu corazón, tu alma, tu sexo y tu mente le pertenecerán a ella, y aunque la vida los separe siempre estarán unidas, por todos los mundos y por toda la eternidad.*

"Y aunque yo no te había dado antes un dije como este, mi alma, mi corazón y mi sexo han estado contigo desde el primer día que te conocí.

Pude ver como una pequeña lágrima descendía por su mejilla, así que me acerque para limpiarla con mis labios.

-Te amo- me dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-No creo que pueda expresar lo que siento por ti, por ustedes- le dije.

La bese, lenta y apasionadamente. Mis caricias le decían lo que mi corazón y mi alma no podían expresar con palabras.

.

.

.

***La historia la tome de un blog, les dejare la dirección en el grupo de facebook.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**En la relatividad del tiempo nos volveremos a encontrar.  
Las quiere…  
Rinat Woodgate.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Outtake**__: Los años sin ti._

_._

_._

_._

_2015._

_**Kpov.**_

_-¿Cómo has sobrevivido a esto?- dijo Jesse malhumorado sentándose a mi lado._

_-No tengo idea- le respondí sin abrir los ojos._

_-Se supone que yo no soy famoso, bueno no del tipo… como tú._

_-Pero estas conmigo, eso te hace ser parte del circo que se inventan de mí._

_-Son unos imbéciles._

_-No hay sobrenombre o insulto que les quede Jesse, deberías ignorarlo._

_Desde que había comenzado el rodaje con Woody los medios no dejaban de insinuar que mi relación con Jesse iba más allá de lo profesional y de lo amistoso, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a ello que decidí ignorarlo. La semana pasada salía con Nicholas y hoy con Jesse, no me importaba una mierda lo que dijeran de mí._

_-Es hora de irnos, he logrado que las fans crean que te iras por otro lado- dijo Ruth entando en el tráiler._

_Después de un gran suspiro abrí los ojos, estaba lista para abandonar este lugar._

_-Deberías visitar a Mia* en Londres si no quieres más problemas con ella- le dije a Jesse antes de despedirme con un beso y salir de ese lugar._

_Otro chisme que agregar a la lista, Mia creía que salía en secreto con Jesse, que estupidez._

_-No entiendo porque estas tan molesta- me recrimino Ruth tan pronto estuvimos en el auto._

_-No lo estoy, solo estoy cansada- le respondí bruscamente._

_-Me alegra que solo hayan comprado un perro y no que hayan tenido un hijo- me dijo._

_Podía engañar a todos pero no a Ruth, mi enojo se debía a que Robert había comprado un perro con su nueva novia y se paseaban por todas las calles de Londres con él. Debía aceptar que no solo estaba molesta, estaba celosa y me sentía traicionada, ¿Cómo podía tener una nueva mascota cuando nuestros bebes estaban quien sabe dónde y con quien sabe quién? Si los iba a remplazar ¿Por qué no los dejo conmigo?_

_Lo odiaba, lo odiaba demasiado._

_._

_-¿Cuándo volverás?- me pregunto tranquilamente, era la primera vez que hablábamos en toda la semana._

_-No lo sé- le respondí._

_-Tal vez Ruth pueda hacer que vengas este fin de semana, Cole y yo te extrañamos- y yo extrañaba demasiado a Cole, pero Nueva York no era una ciudad para paseos por el parque sin ser molestadas._

_-No lo creo, sabes que me pasaría más tiempo en un avión que en mi casa- le respondí._

_-Tal vez podríamos visitarte- insistió._

_-No creo que sea prudente, ya tengo bastante con lo de Mia y Jesse como para poder soportar…- me detuve cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero ella termino la oración por mí._

_-Como para soportarme a mí- concluyo._

_Hubo un gran silencio en donde no dijimos nada, no sabía que hacer, estaba harta de todo esto, estaba harta de seguir fingiendo que realmente me importaba._

_-Tal vez deberías dejar de fingir que realmente te agrado o que quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo. Lo único que te interesa es Robert Pattinson- hizo una pausa y continuo- Y si estás conmigo es simplemente para olvidarlo, piensas que saliendo con una chica podrías dejar de pensar en él pues acostarte con Nicholas no funciono, sabes que me quieres solo para pasar el rato._

"_Estoy harta de ti y de todas las estúpidas niñas que me insultan y dicen que solo estoy contigo por tu maldito dinero._

_-Debes aceptar que esta relación es muy buena para ambas- le respondí tranquilamente, no quería gritarle, pues tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho._

_-Eres una estúpida, si tanto lo querías ¿porque coño lo engañaste?_

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dije, comenzaba a cabrearme, todos mis amigos sabían que ese tema estaba prohibido._

_-¿La chica perfecta de Hollywood se avergüenza de su sucio pasado?- me dijo sarcásticamente._

_-No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti, ni a ti ni a nadie._

_-Pero por supuesto que no querida, el único que al que le tienes que dar esas explicaciones te odia, te detesta tanto que no soporto estar en el mismo país que tú._

_Eso era cierto, y era un golpe bajo. Robert no soporto estar en L.A. que se fue a Europa y no había vuelto más que lo necesario para cuestiones de trabajo._

_-Estoy cansada, te llamare mañana- le dije, y sin darle tiempo para que replicara, corte la llamada._

_._

_Todo artista sabe que google es una caja de pandora, y que al abrirla siempre puedes salir dañado. Yo era experta en eso, pero necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber que existía, que respiraba y que no había sido un sueño._

_¿Sabes que si escribes Robert en google la primera opción es el?, yo lo sabía, __18,200,000 resultados__en 0.42 segundos, eso es lo que twilight había provocado._

_Así que deje salir todos los males de aquella pequeña caja._

_Lo vi abrazar a su madre, tomando la mano de ella, y a ella, irradiando felicidad y siendo parte de la familia Pattinson. Podía imaginar todo el odio que Lizzie, Victoria y Clare me tenían._

_Según google iban a casarse pronto, aun no se tenía confirmada la fecha, pero estaba segura de que sería el primer clavo de mi ataúd._

_Pero al parecer no todo era color rosa, al parecer estaba metido en drogas e incluso su madre lo acompañaba a terapia. ¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría creyendo noticias de la internet?_

_Rpov._

_-¿Candice? ¿Candice? ¿Dónde estás bebe? Ven con mami nena- decía Tahliah en tono meloso para que nuestra nueva perrita saliera de su escondite._

_Aunque si yo fuera ella no saldría, Tahliah no la dejaba ni respirar, era abrumante verlas juntas. Mientras Candice luchaba por escapar, Tahliah luchaba por ser aún más melosa e insoportable._

_-Déjala descansar un poco- le dije._

_-Pero ella se siente mal si no está junto a mí- me dijo haciendo un adorable puchero._

_-Cariño, ella solo necesita espacio, y yo también, creo que te has olvidado de mi- le dije estirando la mano en su dirección, invitándola a sentarse a mi lado._

_\- Te amo- me dijo besando la punta de mi nariz._

_-Yo te amo más- le dije para besarla inmediatamente._

_Después de haber vivido un verdadero calvario, esta chica había venido directamente del cielo para iluminar mi vida._

_._

_-La próxima semana iremos a ver la nueva casa- le dije a Tom mientras caminábamos hacia el supermercado._

_-Espero que este cerca de la de tus padres, tus hermanas y Tahliah no pueden vivir separadas- me respondió._

_-Por supuesto que no, si hago eso jamás estaremos a solas- le dije y ambos reímos._

_-Si alguien nos viera haciendo las compras nuestra posición como sex symbols terminaría- me dijo Tom mientras metía en su carrito un par de cajas de leche._

_-Pensé que el único sex symbol aquí era yo- le dije mientras empujaba mi carrito hacia el área de golosinas._

_-No te creas tan importante, te veré en diez minutos- replico._

_._

_-Lleva los mentos, son más ricos que los Tic Tac- me dijo Tomas- no puedo creer que aún no decidas que llevar, pero lo que no puedo creer es que coman tanta porquería._

_-No es asunto tuyo- le gruñí._

_-Hey Tom- nos interrumpió alguien._

_-Nicholas, que gusto verte hombre- respondió mi amigo abrazando cálidamente a aquel pequeño intruso._

_-Robert, te presente a Nicholas Hoult, el chico que está quitándote el lugar como sex symbol- nos presente._

_-Mucho gusto- le dije a regañadientes y tendiéndole la mano._

_-El gusto es mío, he escuchado tanto sobre ti que es un placer conocerte al fin en persona- me dijo y pude notar un atisbo de ira en la mirada que me dedico._

_-Dime, ¿en que trabajas ahora?- le pregunto Tom interviniendo en nuestra pequeña guerra de miradas._

_-Acabo de volver de Toronto, mañana viajare a Nueva York para la promoción de Equals y para visitar a un par de amigos- respondió sin apartar la mirada de mí._

_-Eso sí que es trabajar ¿no lo crees Rob?- respondió Tom mirando de Nicholas a mí._

_-Es muy estresante viajar tanto en tan poco tiempo- respondí._

_-Lo es- me dijo solo a mí- pero son gajes del oficio, y ahora si me disculpan, debo terminar con las compras que me ha encargado mi madre o vendrá a buscarme- dijo amistosamente. _

_Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y lo vimos alejarse, pero antes de girar hacia el pasillo contiguo se giró y me dijo:_

_-Si yo fuera tu llevaría Jolly Rancher- y desapareció._

_-Creo que ya no eres el único que conoce todos sus secretos- me dijo Tom palmeando mi espalda y empujando su carrito hacia las cajas._

_._

.

**Capítulo 25.**

_._

_Su nacimiento es inminente. De modo que espero.  
Una vez más espero.  
Nunca Olvides que te quiero de Delphine Bertholon._

**.**

**Kpov.**

-¿Estas lista?- me pregunto Rob entrando a la habitación.

-Desde hace horas- le respondí.

Me había ayudado a bañar y a vestirme, después él había hecho lo mismo mientras yo me quedaba en la cama esperándolo.

Me tomo en brazos para llevarme al auto, pero no esperaba que una camioneta, con nuestros guardaespaldas fuera el transporte que nos llevara a la consulta con el médico.

-Esto es completamente innecesario-le dije en cuanto vi a Dean y a Jonh.

-No volverá a pasarnos lo de la última vez- me dijo.

-Hola chicos- salude cuando estuve cerca de ellos.

Esperaron a que Rob me sentara en la parte trasera de la camioneta para abrazarme.

-Estas radiante- me dijo Dean, a lo que yo simplemente sonreí.

-Creo que alguien ha comenzado a hacerse notar- dijo Jonh.

-Es completamente maravilloso, ¿no creen chicos?- dijo Rob.

Dean y Jonh rieron por aquel comentario.

-Espero que digas lo mismo a los seis meses- dijo Jonh.

-El peor mes es el octavo- agrego Dean.

-No creo que el embarazo sea el infierno que dicen los hombres que es- volvió a decir Rob.

Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada y se subieron a la camioneta.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al consultorio la enfermera tomo mi presión, me peso y me hizo unas cuantas preguntas: como me había estado sintiendo, si tenía náuseas con demasiada frecuencia, si me dolía la cabeza, si tenía sueño durante el día, si me alimentaba de forma correcta...

Cuando término con aquel interrogatorio dejo el expediente en el escritorio del doctor y nos dijo que esperáramos un momento.

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verlos- nos dijo el doctor Collins entrando a la habitación.

-A nosotros también Doc- respondió Rob.

-Bien, para comenzar la revisión necesito que te pongas la bata Kristen- nos instruyó.

Cinco minutos después estuvimos listos.

Comenzó con el ultrasonido vaginal y tuve que colocar las piernas sobre aquellos fríos e incómodos estribillos.

-Al parecer tu cuello uterino está en perfecto estado, por el momento no tenemos que preocuparnos por la incompetencia.

"Ahora revisare la forma en que está implantado el embrión, necesitamos saber si está correctamente implantado, estamos entrando en el segundo trimestre del embarazo, el feto comenzara a crecer y necesitamos que esté fuertemente implantado, o de lo contrario tendremos que tomar medidas extremas para llevar el embarazo a término.

Me levanté la bata y coloco el gel frío en mi vientre, después comenzó a mover el transductor por el. No entendí nada de lo que estaba en la pantalla; estaba muy nerviosa yo sólo quería que me dijera que todo estaba bien.

Después de más imágenes confusas el doctor coloco la imagen que esperábamos.

Era pequeñito, ya parecía un bebe, mi pequeño bebe, en unos meses mi pequeño pateador.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, el feto se aferra a la vida, al parecer quiere conocerlos. Esta bien sujetó a la pared uterina; sus medidas son las correctas y el peso el ideal.

" Te levantare el reposo absoluto, podrás dar pequeñas caminatas, estar parada por periodos no muy largos de tiempo, pero no podrás cargar objetos pesados, correr, caminar por más de una hora o estar parada por el mismo intervalo de tiempo, y nada de relaciones sexuales que incluyan la penetración.- nos informó el Dr. Collins.

Ni siquiera podía expresar cuán feliz y tranquila me sentía ahora.

-Tampoco puedes subir y bajar escaleras, te recomiendo que te establezcas en una recámara del primer piso- nos dijo.

\- No se preocupe doctor yo la cargare a todos lados- dijo Rob sobreprotectoramente.

-Bien, aunque sí no quieres problemas con sus hormonas te aconsejo que no estés encima de ella todo el tiempo.

-No entiendo porque todos los hombres se quejan de las hormonas, a mí no me han dado ningún problema- dijo Rob inocentemente.

-Bueno Robert, en algunos meses veremos cómo te llevas con las hormonas- le dijo el doctor Collins a mi futuro marido. Esperaba no hacerlo sufrir demasiado.

Después comenzó a revisar el expediente que había dejado la enfermera.

\- Veo que has aumentado medio kilo de peso más de lo que deberías, ¿has comido harinas o azúcares en exceso?- me pregunto.

-Galletas- respondió Rob inmediatamente ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de mi parte, ¡traidor!

-Entiendo que deben complacer todos tus antojos Kristen, pero debes moderar el consumo de alimentos ricos en carbohidratos, dime, ¿has escuchado sobre la diabetes durante el embarazo?- me pregunto muy serio.

Asentí.

Lo había hecho, Rob se había dedicado a investigar todo lo referente al embarazo y ya me había dado un par de regaños por mi adicción a sus galletas.

-Este mes tienes estrictamente prohibido abusar del consumo de galletas, sólo puedes comer una o dos diarias.

¡Pero qué coño le pasaba a este doctor! ¡Era una tortura sobrevivir con dos galletas diarias cuando yo al menos me comía un plato entero!

-Sé que probablemente querrás matarme, pero debes hacer lo mejor para tu bebe y para ti.- me dijo al darse cuenta de la ira que había aparecido repentinamente en mi mirada.

El resto de la consulta estuve de mal humor, Rob fue el único que atendió las órdenes del doctor, cuando término me dirigí al baño a cambiarme y después de eso me adelante al auto.

**Rpov.**

Creo que no debí decirle al doctor lo de las galletas, pues Kristen estuvo enfadada el resto de la consulta y cuando esta término se fue sin despedirse del doctor.

-Ya verás lo que son las hormonas Rob, ya lo veras- me dijo el Collins como despedida.

No podía ser tan malo ¿cierto?

.

.

-¿Seguirás molesta todo el día?- le pregunte a Kristen mientras Dean conducía hacia la tienda de ropa a la que iríamos.

-No estoy enojada- me respondió, pero su voz denotaba que si lo estaba.

-Entonces porque no me hablas desde que salimos del consultorio- le dije.

-Porque no tengo nada que decir.-No seguí intentando entablar conversación con ella, pronto se le pasaría el coraje.

Dean aparco frente a la tienda, ayude a Kristen a bajar y entramos. Fue algo sencillo, pues no hubo paparazzis y las personas que se encontraban allí ni nos miraron.

Kristen se acercó a los estantes de ropa y comenzó a tomar prendas de su talla al azar, prendas que me lanzaba para que yo las cargara.

Cuando término con aquella búsqueda implacable entro al probador y yo le fui pasando las prendas una a una, se tardaba una eternidad probándose cada una y podía escuchar como maldecía.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte un poco preocupado.

-¡Si!- fue su única respuesta.

Nos tardamos alrededor de dos horas solo con la prueba de ropa y Kristen aún no salía del probador.

-¿Kris, estas bien?- le pregunte preocupado.

Abrió la puerta abruptamente y lo único que vestía eran sus bragas y el brasiere.

-Esa ropa es enorme, nada me queda- me dijo llorando.

Suspire ante aquello.

-Kristen estamos en una tienda de ropa pre-mamá, la ropa te queda grande ahora, pero en unos meses te quedara perfecta.

Su expresión facial cambio de la tristeza al enojo.

-¿¡Así que estas diciendo que me pondré gorda?!- me grito furiosa.

-Estas embarazada, no te pondrás gorda, simplemente...-¿cómo le dices a tu novia embarazada que inevitablemente aumentaría de peso sin lastimar sus sentimientos?

Me cerró la puerta en la cara y salió minutos después completamente vestida.

-No quiero nada- me grito.

-Pues tendremos que llevarnos algo y lo sabes, seguramente trajiste las tallas más grandes, podemos cambiarlas por las más pequeñas y estoy seguro de que te quedara perfecta- trate de convencerla.

-Es la talla más pequeña, y esta enorme, no me queda nada- volvió a gritarme, pero esta vez rompió a llorar y salió del establecimiento.

Respire profundamente y trate de tranquilizarme; recogí toda la ropa y salí del vestidor para pagarla.

Si antes nadie había volteado verme, ahora las personas que se encontraban allí, todas mujeres y la mayoría embarazadas, me miraron y estaba seguro que me asesinarían si no salía rápidamente de ahí.

-Me llevare todo- le dije amablemente a la chica que se encargaba de cobrar, pero ella me fulmino con la mirada y susurro idiota.

Cuando me entrego la ropa le di las gracias, pero ella simplemente me miro como las demás.

Regla número uno, jamás te pelees con tu novia embarazada frente a más mujeres embarazadas.

-Sólo faltan seis meses- me dijo Dean golpeando mi espalda tan pronto llegue al auto.

Me iba a subir a la parte de atrás pero antes de hacerlo mi guardaespaldas me detuvo.

-Ella no quiere ir junto a ti, así que irás conmigo adelante- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, al parecer esto les divertía.

-Sabes Rob, debo agradecerte, pues jamás me había sentado en la parte trasera de un auto, con una hermosa chica y un par de tíos preparados para protegerme- me dijo Jonh tan pronto ocupe su lugar.

Mi cara denotaba mucha ira y enojo, lo que provoco la risa de ambos guardaespaldas, mientras que Kristen ni se inmuto y continúo mirando por la ventanilla.

.

.

.

Este día sí que era una mierda, tan pronto llegamos a casa mi amada novia embarazada se había encerrado en la habitación de servicio, ya eran las nueve de la noche y yo aún estaba en la cocina esperando a que saliera.

_Flash back._

_Kristen se bajó rápidamente de la camioneta y entro a la casa sin mirar atrás._

_-Suerte allá adentro- me dijo Jonh._

_Suspire y después me baje para alcanzarla._

_Se había sentado en el sofá y estaba llorando._

_-No quiero verte así Kris, sé que esto no es fácil, pero debes tranquilizarte- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella._

_Ella me miro como lo venía haciendo desde la mañana; se levantó del sofá y comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras para ir a la recámara._

_-No puedes subir escaleras, el doctor dijo..._

_-Me importa una mierda lo que haya dicho ese estúpido doctor, me iré y no podrás detenerme._

_-No dejare que subas ningún escalón, así tenga que hacerlo por las buenas o las malas- le dije ya muy enojado._

_-Jodete- me grito rompiendo a llorar, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y pude escuchar como azotaba la puerta de la habitación de servicio._

_Trate de tranquilizarme, estaba muy estresado y no sabía que decir para que ella no siguiera alterándose. Cuando lo conseguí me dirigí al cuarto de servicio._

_-Kris, sé que estas enojada, cariño discúlpame, soy un idiota, pero por favor sal de allí, te preparare algo rico de comer, vamos cariño._

_-Vete- me dijo con la voz entrecortada._

_Decidí darle su espacio, podía abrir la puerta con las llaves, pero no quería que se enojara aún más._

_Fin flash back._

El sonido de una puerta abrirse interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Kristen salió un poco desorientada de la habitación, miro para todos lados por varios momentos y cuando me encontró sus labios formaron una extraña mueca que quería convertirse en sonrisa.

Se acercó a mi sin decir nada, se sentó sobre mi regazo y me abrazo como niña pequeña.

Estuvimos un largo rato así, escuchando nuestras respiraciones, sintiendo nuestros latidos.

Deslice mis dedos a través de su cabello, era tan suave y aún tenía un poco del rubio que utilizo en la película de Cameron.

-Tengo hambre- me dijo con voz rasposa.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo en especial?- le pregunte sin dejar de jugar con sus cabellos.

-No, tal vez un poco de arroz con verduras.

-Bien- bese el tope de su cabeza, me levanté y la senté en la silla que yo había ocupado por varias horas.

Comencé a buscar todos los ingredientes en completo silencio. No podía decidir si estaba enojado, cansado, aburrido o frustrado; por lo que no sabía que decir y Kristen tampoco decía nada, pero podía sentir su vista clavada en mi espalda.

Recordé que había estado llorando y que su voz sonaba pastosa, así que llene un vaso con agua y se lo entregue. Ella lo acepto y se lo bebió de un solo trago, y sin decir nada lo dejo en la mesa y se recargo como si estuviera a punto de dormirse.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- me dijo después de varios segundos.

-Podrías picar las verduras- le dije en un tono interrogativo.

Ella simplemente espero a que le entregará todo lo necesario para realizar aquella tarea. Ambos continuamos en silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo.

**Kpov.**

-Lamento haberme comportado como lo hice- le dije a Rob.

Sabía que había actuado de un modo irracional, pero no pude contenerme, era como si me hubiera convertido en otra persona. Me sentí tan enojada y frustrada en aquellos momentos que estaba segura que de no haber llorado y de no haberle gritado explotaría.

El simplemente me sonrió y tomo las verduras que había picado para ponerlas a cocer.

-Lamento haberle dicho al doctor lo de las galletas- me dijo minutos después.

Su respuesta me hizo reír y ante mi reacción él se giró repentinamente en mi dirección.

-Era algo que el doctor necesitaba saber Rob, no debes disculparte por eso- le respondí con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Se detuvo a pensar en su respuesta, abrió la boca un par de veces y después de unos minutos se recargó en la mesa, para situar su mirada en la mía.

-Realmente creí que estabas enojada por lo de las galletas, pensé que me odiarías por traicionarte de esa manera- estaba demasiado serio y había dicho aquello tan solemnemente que lo único que pude hacer fue reír.

Reí a carcajadas, ¿cómo podría pensar que tomaría aquello como una traición?

-No es gracioso- me dijo.

-Debes admitir que lo es- le respondí entre risas.

-Lo que debo reconocer, es que eres una gran actriz.

.

-¿Sabes lo doloroso que es ver tantas galletas juntas y solo poder comer una?- le dije a Victoria que batía huevos en un tazón.

-No, no puedo ni imaginarlo- me respondió sonriendo.

-De todas las torturas que pude haber tenido, esta es la peor- dije recostándome sobre la mesa.

-Vamos, seguro que el día de hoy mi hermano te deja comer más de una- me consoló.

Pero yo sabía que no sería así, Robe había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones del doctor, no más de una galleta al día, la comida siempre tenía algo verde y me había olvidado por completo del helado, la pizza y las papas fritas. Si en la próxima consulta el doctor me mandaba la misma dieta, estaba segura que me buscaría a otro.

-Hoy luces más sonriente que nunca- le comente a Victoria que no paraba de sonreír y suspirar.

-Tengo motivos de sobra- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-La próxima vez que alguien olvide algo del maldito supermercado el día de año nuevo tendrá que ir el mismo a comprarlo- dijo Lizzie entrando en la cocina.

-Te puedo asegurar que volverá a pasar y serás tu quien deba ir por ello- le respondió Victoria dándole un caroñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Si sigues así de melosa te asesinare antes de la media noche- le grito Liz limpiándose el labial que su hermana le había dejado en el rostro, para después dirigirse al refrigerador y tomar una cerveza.

-Otro placer del que me han privado- dije a punto de llorar.

-Me iré de aquí, entre tus malditas hormonas y las de mi hermana terminare asesinando a cuatro personas antes de que Chace me pida matrimonio- dijo y abandono la habitación.

Esperen, ¿cuatro personas? Solo estábamos Victoria, mi bebe no nato y yo, ¿de dónde saco Liz a la cuarta?

Me erguí rápidamente y mire a Victoria con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Al parecer tu bebe tendrá alguien con quien jugar- me dijo Vic con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me levante rápidamente de mi asiento y me lance a abrazarla fuertemente. Ella correspondió mi abrazo y lloramos juntas por varios minutos.

-Debes prometer no decir nada, se lo diré a Cal esta noche, y después a los demás- me pidió sorbiendo su nariz.

-Lo juro, por... fin… tendré a alguien que me entienda- le dije entrecortadamente, a lo que ella sonrió y lloramos un poco más.

-Kris, es hora de…- Robert venia entrando a la cocina pero se detuvo al ver que su hermana y yo llorábamos sin parar.

-¿Te sientes bien, te duele algo, iré por las llaves para ir al hospital- dijo muy alarmado, su cara había palidecido, no podía ni imaginar cómo seria cuando me encontrara en labor de parto.

Antes de poder responder, Victoria comenzó a reír, algo que molesto mucho a su hermanito.

-No es gracioso Victoria, cuando tengas que pasar por lo mismo lo entenderás- antes de seguir con los reclamos frunció el ceño y observo detenidamente a su hermana- ¿Por qué estas TU llorando?- pregunto muy confundido.

-Lo que pasa cariño, es que he visto las galletas que preparo tu madre y he comenzado a llorar porque es injusto que haya tantas y yo solo pueda comer una- me detuve para sorber mi nariz y limpiar mis lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter- entonces se lo he dicho a Vic y comenzó a reír hasta las llorar.

La cara de Robert era un poema. No entendía nada, y yo tampoco lo entendería si estuviera en su lugar pues aquella historia era muy ridícula.

-Las mujeres son más complejas y difíciles que las matemáticas- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

.

-Si las sigues viendo tendrás más ansiedad- me susurro Rob.

-Es que son tan ricas- le dije suspirando fuertemente.

-Rob deja que se coma otra, eso no la matara- lo reprimió Clare.

-Si dejo que se coma otra, después me hará exactamente lo mismo hasta que se las termine- le dijo un poco cabreado, y es que había hecho este estira y afloja durante todo el día, pero al parecer mi futuro marido ya no caía en la trampa.

-Cuando llegues al octavo mes le darás su merecido- dijo mi suegra dirigiéndose únicamente a mí.

-No sé qué tiene de temible el octavo mes que todos me amenazan o asustan con ello, pero creo que si sigues metida en la cocina tu ansiedad empeorara- dijo Rob.

-Pero sabes que me encanta estar en la cocina, además tu hermana y tu mama han hecho todo, yo solo he estado aquí sentada picando fruta y verduras lejos de las galletas- le dije con un puchero.

Aceptaba que desde que me levante me la pase en la cocina y que solo me había ido para ir al baño o para prepararme para la cena, pero estaba acostumbrada a cocinar todo el día para la noche de año nuevo, y ya que Collins me había levantado el reposo podría ayudar, aunque no hubiera hecho demasiado.

-Robert ve por tu padre y tu cuñado y comiencen a poner la mesa, ya casi son las diez de la noche y si no nos damos prisa terminaremos por retrasarnos como siempre- esa era Clare ayudándome, estaba segura que me dejaría comer un par de galletas a escondidas del gruñón de mi novio.

Obedientemente, Rob abandono la habitación para cumplir con las órdenes dadas por su madre.

-Sé que son las instrucciones del doctor, pero estoy segura que una no te hará daño- me dijo Clare mientras me entregaba una de las riquísimas galletas de canela que había preparado para esta noche, yo le regale una sonrisa como respuesta.

Mientras todos platicaban en la sala, yo había venido a la cocina para ayudar a Clare, nuestra relación había cambiado radicalmente desde que se enteró de mi embarazo, me llamaba constantemente y ahora que habían venido para pasar el año nuevo con nosotros, su hijo le había entregado la batuta y era ella quien me alimentaba, bueno, se encargaba de cocinar bajo las restricciones que mi médico me había dado.

-Creo que Rob me metería en una caja de cristal si se lo permitiera- le dije.

-Espera a que nazca él bebe o la bebe, se pondrá peor. Richard no me dejo moverme durante la cuarentena, ni si quiera me dejaba ir al baño por mi cuenta, los Pattinson son expertos en el tema de la sobreprotección.

-Entonces creo que serán meses de discusión- le respondí un poco desganada.

-A partir del séptimo mes comenzaras a disfrutar de sus mimos excesivos.

-Eso espero- ella solo rio ante mi comentario.

**Rpov.**

Cuando el reloj marco las once, todos ocupábamos nuestro sitio en la mesa. Era la primera vez que lo lográbamos, estar listos ante de las doce campanadas.

Pero este año era diferente, era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en mi vida, una etapa muy importante y una que había esperado por mucho tiempo. No podía pedir más de lo que ya tenía, al amor de mi vida a mi lado, un bebe en camino y la compañía de todos mis familiares y amigos (aunque esta noche no estuvieran con nosotros).

Observar la escena que la noche me regalaba me hacía sentir muy afortunado, pero también un poco temeroso, temeroso de que el destino decidiera arrebatarme a aquella personita que aún no conocía.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Lizzie tan bajito que nadie más pudo escucharla.

-Lo estoy- le respondí.

-Entonces quita esa cara de idiota.- antes de decir algo ella me dio un beso en la mejilla como tregua de una batalla de insultos que aún no comenzaba.

-Y bien Robert, ¿has terminado con la canción que te ha pedido David?- me pregunto mi padre.

-Sí, lo he hecho, se la envié ayer, espero me diga que le pareció lo más pronto posible- le respondí, di no le gustaba la canción tendría que viajar a Los Ángeles para componerla bajo sus instrucciones.

-Sera perfecta- dijo Kristen tomándome de la mano.

-¿La tocaras para nosotros esta noche?- me pregunto Victoria sonriéndome, se había pasado todo el día con una sonrisa en la cara que estaba seguro que se le habrían terminado para esta hora.

-Tal vez- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Continuamos platicando de cosas simples durante un rato más, mis padre volverían a Londres para estar cerca de nosotros por cualquier complicación que hubiera con el embarazo, por lo que nosotros pensaríamos el mudarnos a Londres, al menos hasta que naciera nuestro bebe.

Por otro lado Lizzie nos había comunicado que se iría a Los Ángeles para estar con Kent, pues aun en contra de mi voluntad se habían vuelto novios.

Cuando las manecillas del reloj estaban a punto de encontrarse en el número doce, tomamos nuestras copas y nos dirigimos a la entrada para disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales que iluminarían el cielo de la Isla de Wight.

-Ha sido un año muy…-comenzó a decir Kris.

-Sorpresivo, perfecto- concluí besando la punta de su nariz que se había puesto roja por el frio.

-Y muy acelerado, sé que tal vez nos apresuramos pero…

-No podíamos seguir esperando. Te amo y eso es algo que ni el tiempo ni la distancia han podido, ni podrán cambiar.- le dije para después besarla solemnemente.

-Feliz año nuevo- me dijo cuándo las campanas sonaron.

Después me beso, pero esta vez fue un beso más intenso.

.

.

.

**He vuelto y a partir de ahora antes del inicio del capítulo colocare fragmentos del outtake **_**Los años sin ti, **_**en donde narrare como son los años de la pareja mientras están separados, y claro tomare unas cuantas cosas de la realidad.**

**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y su comprensión. **

**Espero verlas pronto.**

***Mia Wasikowska, compañera de Rob en Map to the Stars, protagonista de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y actual novia de Jesse Eisenberg según Wikkipedia.**

**Rinat Woodgate.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Outtake Los años sin ti.**_

_**.**_

_No hay nadie en el mundo que pueda remplazarte…_

_**.**_

_**Recomendación musical: Littlest things de Lily Allen.**_

_**Rpov.**_

_Podría decir que era completamente feliz, tenía una novia preciosa, una familia unida, grandes amigos y el dinero suficiente para vivir los próximos veinte años, era un hombre muy afortunado._

_Pero en días como hoy, me sentía incompleto._

_Observe a Tahliah dormir plácidamente a mi lado, tenía un cuerpo precioso, era muy dulce, tierna, y tenía que admitirlo, era una gran amante; pero había algo en nuestra relación que no terminaba por cuadrarme. Era como vivir en dos realidades completamente diferentes, como si solo tomáramos de cada uno lo que necesitáramos, y toleráramos todo lo demás porque venía con el paquete. Sacudí mi cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos y me levante sigilosamente para no despertarla, me puse unos pantalones deportivos, mi sudadera gris favorita, me calce los tenis, tome mi celular y salí de la casa._

_Corrí tranquilamente por el centro de Londres, aquí no tenía que preocuparme por los paparazzis o porque mi aspecto luciera bastante descuidado, ni mi larga barba llamaba la atención de las personas, volvía a ser solo Robert._

_Hoy había decidido cambiar mi ruta, no pasaría frente a las cafeterías sino frente a las librerías, tal vez podría aprovechar mi rutina de ejercicio para comprar un par de libros para mi viaje, en dos días partiría a Colombia para comenzar con el rodaje de The Lost City of Z._

_Pare de correr cuando llegue a mi librería favorita, entre y salude a Rosie la dueña de la librería. Era una librería pequeña, una clásica librería londinense que se especializaba en vender libros de uso, aunque también había manuscritos recién salidos de la imprenta. Tenía un gran ventanal y estaba construida con ladrillos de un extraño y acogedor color marrón, la puerta era verde y sobre ella estaba una campanilla que sonaba cada vez que entrabas o salías. _

_-No puedo creer que hayas vuelto tan pronto- comento Rosie+. _

_La conocía desde hace diez años, cuando todavía era solo Robert, siempre compraba los libros aquí porque me parecía bastante extraordinario tener un ejemplar con historia._

_-Es solo un pretexto para verte- le dije y ambos reímos. Eran las siete de la mañana, por lo que yo era el único cliente._

_-Si mi esposo te escucha seguramente te desfigurara esa bonita cara- me respondió._

_-¿Te parece linda mi cara?- le pregunte mientras me dirigía al estante donde colocaba los libros que le acababan de llegar, tanto nuevos como viejos._

_-Eres Edward Cullen, por lo tanto tu cara es perfecta- me dijo burlándose._

_Interrumpimos nuestra plática por el teléfono, que sonaba insistente._

_En el estante de "los recién llegados", como decía Rosie, encontré títulos que ya tenía y otros que aún no me animaba a leer, pero hubo uno que llamo mi atención por completo. Habían pasado siete años desde la última vez que lo leí, y la última vez que lo hice fue con ella._

_Lo tome como un autómata y me dirigí a la caja._

_-Katie++ los vaqueros están en la secadora, no seas quejica y ve a buscarlos- le dijo Rosie a su hija antes de colgar el teléfono. _

_-Es tu culpa, sabes que son sus vaqueros favoritos- dije para molestarla._

_-Bien señor Pattinson, cuando tengas hijos me comprenderás, ahora muéstrame tu nueva adquisición- me dijo y yo coloque en el mostrador el libro._

_-Doomed Love de Virgilio- lo observo durante unos instantes y después levanto la mirada hacia mí- creí que ya tenías uno- me dijo curiosa._

_-Lo he perdido, ya sabes una mala pasada del destino- le respondí mirando hacia la calle._

_Ella sonrió entendiendo a que me refería._

_-Tal vez aun puedas recuperarlo, era una edición preciosa- coloco el libro en una bolsa y me lo entrego._

_-Aun no me has dicho cuánto es- le recordé._

_-Es un préstamo y un regalo, si recuperas el anterior devuélveme este, sino, comienza una vez más con él._

_**Kpov.**_

_Estaba harta de Nueva York, cansada del tráfico y el ajetreado ritmo de vida. Sabía que la causante de mi mal humor no era la ciudad, el problema era yo._

_Había aceptado grandes proyectos, había llenado mi agenda, terminaba agotado al final de día, pero nada de eso servía para que mi mente dejara de pensar en él, o para que me sintiera completa o incluso un poco feliz._

_Me había estado engañando a mí misma al creer que con Alicia podría olvidarlo. La última vez que había hablado con ella fue hace cinco días, y solo discutimos. Ojala pudiera decir que la extrañaba, o que me sentía culpable o triste por ello, pero la verdad es que me daba lo mismo._

_Llegue al hotel más tarde que de costumbre, Woody había organizado una pequeña cena y me vi obligada a acudir, aunque lo único que quería era comer helado y ver películas tontas._

_Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, me quite la ropa y deje que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo en un intento de borrar todo aquello que me hacía sentir miserable. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo el grifo, pero el agua ahora era demasiado fría, pero no me importo, en cambio, me senté en las frías losetas color perla que cubrían el suelo del lujoso baño de mi habitación de hotel y recordé aquella horrible mañana de julio en la que mi pequeño castillo se derrumbó._

_¿Cuál era la receta mágica para hacer que el amor durará para siempre? Si con todo el dinero que había ganado a lo largo de los años pudiera conseguirla, no me importaría quedarme en la ruina o vivir debajo de un puente. _

_Por primera vez envidie a Bella, por primera vez quise ser ella realmente._

_El conocido ruido de la tarjeta que abría la puerta de mi habitación interrumpió mis pensamientos, me levante rápidamente, pues si Ruth me encontraba en ese estado me daría el mismo sermón de ayer, de la semana pasada._

_Cerré la regadera y me coloque la bata que había tomado anteriormente, amarre mi cabello con na goma sin que me importara el hecho de que estaba completamente mojado y me dirigí hacia el pequeño living para recibir a mi visitante._

_Fue una gran sorpresa encontrar a Nicholas y no a Ruth esperando por mí, vestía su suéter azul marino favorito, unos jeans y los converse negros que le había visto en la serie de televisión que protagonizo hace unos años._

_-Es un gusto volver a verlo señor Stonem*- le dije mientras me acercaba a él._

_-Señorita Swan, el gusto es todo mío- se levantó de su sitio para abrazarme._

_Nos quedamos así por varios minutos, Nicholas se había convertido en más que mi amigo, y había llegado en el momento oportuno. Sabía que tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien debido a los rumores de una posible relación entre Jennifer** y Liam***._

_-Te he traído unos regalitos- me susurro al oído sin dejar de abrazarme._

_-Contigo es más que suficiente- le respondí separándome de él e invitándolo a sentarse nuevamente._

_Una vez sentados, me volví a acurrucar a su lado, por su parte, el coloco su brazo a mi alrededor y con el otro tomo la bolsa que había dejado en la mesita que estaba junto al sofá, y de la cual saco una bolsa de sus papas favoritas (ruffles de queso), una bolsa de mis dulces favoritos (jolly rancher) y una botella de vino barato (el único que habíamos sido capaces de conseguir Japón)._

_-Dime cómo has podido sobrevivir sin mí- me pregunto antes de meterse un puñado de papas a la boca._

_Solo me encogí de hombros y comencé a abrir uno de los paquetes de dulces que contenía la gran bolsa que había traído mi amigo._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí?- me pregunto._

_-Solo otra semana, después iré un par de días a Los Ángeles, y después a Paris- le respondí._

_Nicholas no dijo nada, se concentró en abrir el vino mientras yo me comía mí quinto caramelo y lo observaba._

_Me hubiera gustado estar enamorada de Nicholas, era un ser humano excepcional, guapo, caballeroso, atento, hogareño, aventurero y un magnifico amante, pero por infortunios del destino había llegado cinco años tarde a mi vida. _

_Imagine mi vida a su lado, imagine mi vida sin haber conocido a Robert, y tristemente me di cuenta de que jamás volvería a enamorarme. _

_._

**Capítulo 26.**

**.**

**Rpov.**

**-¿**Cuál te gusta más?- me pregunto Kristen asomándose por la puerta del closet y mostrándome dos vestidos como de estambre de color rojo y mostaza.

Estábamos en la semana dieciocho de gestación, y estaba orgulloso de decir que mi futura esposa había aumentado dos tallas de sujetador y su vientre era igual que una pequeña pelota de futbol.

Hoy iríamos a casa de mis padres, pues Victoria y Caleb habían organizado una cena para anunciar la llegada de mi sobrino o sobrina. En un pasado Kristen no se preocupaba por lo que se ponía, pero en los últimos días decía que todo era demasiado grande o feo, así que pasaba horas en el closet, y terminaba poniéndose unos jeans y una de mis camisetas, pero obviamente yo no decía nada pues ella seguramente lloraría sin parar, y después me castraría.

-Listo- dijo aun en el closet para después salir y mostrarme su atuendo.

Se había puesto un vestido color mostaza de mangas largas, pero más que vestido parecía un suéter enorme, traía unas medias negras y unos zapatos de piso negros, pues seguía odiando los tacones, y como complemento el collar de colores que le había regalado Taylor cuando estuvo con nosotros en Londres.

-Te ves preciosa- le dije alagando su atuendo.

-Me veo gorda- me dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Estas embarazada y te ves preciosa, no te atrevas a decir que estas gorda porque tendré que decirte un millón de veces que no lo estas y eso nos retrasaría- le dije acercándome a ella para besarla.

Fue un beso cargado de deseo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales como Dios manda, y aunque el sexo oral era buenísimo no podía compararse con el sexo real. Tuve que apartarme de ella antes de dejar que la lujuria me ganara, pues si lo hacía estaba seguro que la follaria y eso pondría en riesgo a nuestro bebé.

-Odio esta parte del embarazo- me dijo mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, yo también odiaba esta parte del embarazo.

-Pronto pasara, y entonces me pedirás clemencia- dije tratando de hacerla sonreír y aunque no lo conseguí, al menos no comenzó a llorar como la semana pasada.

El viaje a casa de mis padres nos tomó unas cuatro horas por lo que llegaríamos tarde como siempre, y mi madre tendría otro motivo para exigirme que dejara la Isla y volviera a Londres, específicamente a casa, pero Kristen no quería dejar nuestro pequeño palacio, y yo tampoco. Pero no podía evadir el hecho de que en caso de una emergencia en Londres Kris podía ser controlada mejor que en la Isla, incluso al Dr. Collins le parecía una gran idea que nos mudáramos

Cuando entramos casa yo desaparecí por completo, pues mi madre se acercó a abrazar a Kristen y le coloco la mano sobre los hombros para guiarla hacia el interior en donde se encontraba toda mi familia. Me dirigí a la cocina en busca de na cerveza y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, pues como si de una broma del destino se tratara Chace, Nicholas estaban ahí, y no solo eso, estaban en MI casa, tomado MI cerveza, platicando y riendo con MIS amigos y MI padre, pero lo peor es que ambos habían salido con MI NOVIA, MI FUTURA ESPOSA, LA MADRE DE MI HIJO; y lo único que podía preguntarme es ¿Qué CARAJOS HACIAN EN MI CASA?

-Creo que mi belleza lo ha dejado sin habla- escuche que alguien decía, y gracias a eso me di cuenta de que las risas habían cesado y ahora tenía siete curiosos pares de ojos mirándome, y seguía sin saber que decir.

-A nosotros también nos alegra volver a verte- me dijo Marcus.

-Lo siento, pero estoy un poco sorprendido- respondí.

-Bueno cuñadito, lo que pasa es que a mí me tendrás que ver más seguido pues estoy saliendo con tu hermana, y a Nicholas lo ha traído su hermana Rosanna* que es amiga de tu hermana Victoria- me dijo Kent.

-Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no crees Robbie?- me dijo Bobby intentando claramente controlar la risa.

-Sí, ya lo creo que si- les respondí. ¿Qué más podía decir? me sentía muy incómodo.

Al ver que no decía nada más, dejaron de observarme y continuaron con la conversación que habían interrumpido, todos excepto Nicholas, que se levantó y se acercó a mí.

-Es una coincidencia que mi hermana y la tuya sean amigas, pero no es una coincidencia que yo este- yo simplemente lo observe retadoramente y el ante este gesto, soltó una pequeña carcajada y continuo- tampoco he venido a causarte problemas, sé que no tenemos una buena relación y el hecho de que Kristen y yo seamos amigos te incomoda, pero quiero que sepas que la quiero como a una de mis hermanas, me preocupo por ella, y ahora que ha vuelto al mundo Pattinson- Stewart no he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarla- hizo una pausa- bueno, de felicitarlos, así que venir me pareció una gran idea.

¿Qué le podía contestar? Él estaba siendo muy maduro respecto a este tema, pero yo estaba muy celoso y no sabía qué hacer, porque lo único que quería era tomar a Kristen y llevarla a casa para alejarla de Chace y de Nicholas.

-¿Nic?- escuche la sorprendida voz de Kristen a mi espalda, y por segunda vez en este día, paso de largo como si yo no existiera para correr a los brazos del zombie**.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- dijo Kristen muy sorprendida mientras lo abrazaba.

-Me alegra verte _pequeña_ – ¿pequeña? ¿Pero quien carajos se creía este actorcillo para llamarla de esa manera?

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte – dijo Kristen pero esta vez no solo lo abrazo, sino que también lo beso ¡lo beso en frente de mí!, no soporte más, así que me dirigí al jardín para saludar a mi madre y mis demás familiares y amigos.

**Kpov.**

-¿Puedes decirme como es que llegaste aquí?- le pregunté a Nicholas mientras me separaba de el para poder verlo mejor.

-Pues resulta que Victoria y mi hermana Rossana son amigas desde la secundaria y volvieron a encontrarse hace un par de días en el centro comercial y Victoria la invito a venir, así que mi hermana me pidió que la acompañara, pero acababa de llegar de Paris y lo único que quería era dormir así que le dije que no, pero ella me dijo que Victoria era hermana de Pattinson y que estaba segura que estarías aquí, así que aquí me tienes- termino su respuesta y me regalo la sonrisa de amistad-hermandad especial que compartíamos.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, sé que me he portado muy mal por no contártelo personalmente, y por no haber quedado para una visita, pero los primeros meses no han sido demasiado buenos…- me puso un dedo sobre los labios para detenerme, así que no termine con mi discurso de disculpa.

-Lo que importa es que ahora están mejor, y que puedo conocer a mi futuro sobrino- dijo acariciando mi pequeño, pero notable y hermoso vientre- será un chico tan guapo como su tío.

\- ¿Tú también crees que es un niño? – le pregunte emocionada, sería bueno que alguien pensara igual que yo en cuanto al sexo.

-Solo lo conozco desde hace unos minutos, pero estoy seguro de que será un niño – me dijo muy seguro.

Estaba tan emocionada que volví a abrazarlo, y después me separe de el para girarme hacia Robert que estaba detrás de nosotros, y seguramente muy molesto. Pero me lleve una enorme sorpresa al descubrir que se había ido.

-Al parecer a tu novio no le agrada mi visita – me dijo Nicholas.

-Es un poco celoso- le respondí restándole importancia, pero me habían entrado unas terribles ganas de llorar.

-Seguro está afuera, vamos a buscarlo – me animo, yo solo asentí y salí antes que el para poder buscarlo.

Robert estaba platicando alegremente con Jamie, su primo favorito, ¿así que él podía dejarme botada solo para irse con su primo?, las ganas de llorar que aun sentía hace unos segundos se esfumaron para ser sustituidas por la furia. Me acerque rápidamente hacia el olvidando que Nicholas aún estaba detrás de mí.

-Robert Pattinson llevo horas buscándote- le dije muy molesta cuando llegue a su lado.

-Tranquila Kristen, el único que se debería preocupar por vigilarte es el, no tú, además puedo asegurarte que mi primo es un hombre bastante fiel y creo que no puedes decir lo mismo de ti- dijo Jamie y sabía exactamente a qué se refería con eso, así que las ganas de llorar volvieron.

-James, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarle de esa manera a Kristen, lo que pase en nuestra relación solo nos incumbe a nosotros, así que si tienes algún problema con ella te sugiero que lo olvides o te alejes de nosotros- le dijo Robert muy molesto y levantando un poco la voz, lo que provoco que dos de sus primas y una de sus tías que se encontraban cerca detuvieran su plática para escuchar mejor.

-Vale, solo era una broma, mis disculpas bella dama- dijo antes de irse, y yo abrace a Robert por la cintura escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me acariciaba el cabello con una mano y con la otra me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Me alegra saber que esta vez si la estas cuidando- interrumpió Nicholas nuestro momento y pude sentir como mi novio se tensaba.

-Siempre la he cuidado, y puedo asegurarte que he pasado los peores años de mi vida lejos de ella- respondo Rob.

-Como te dije antes, Kristen es una hermana más para mí, y lo último que quiero es crear problemas contigo Robert, pero ser amigos nos costara un poco más de tiempo.

El resto de la fiesta pasó sin más problemas, y yo no volví a separarme de mi novio. Londres era una ciudad fría, pero esta noche la madre naturaleza había cedido y nos dejó disfrutar de una fría, pero muy agradable reunión.

Y es que Clare y Victoria se habían esforzado muchísimo por arreglar el jardín; habían colocado mariposas de papel por todo el jardín logrando un ambiente lleno de paz, pero la sorpresa vino más tarde, cuando el sol se ocultó, las mariposas se convirtieron en pequeñas luces que iluminaron todo el jardín como si las estrellas hubieran bajado del cielo para acompañarnos esta noche.

Pero sin duda alguna el momento más emotivo y hermoso de la noche fue cuando dieron a todos la noticia del bebé. Habían colocado sobre las mesas charolas con galletas de la suerte, y justo antes de las siete de la tarde Caleb pidió la atención de todos.

-Agradezco a todos por haber venido este día, y sé que se preguntaran de que se trata todo esto, así que llego la hora de terminar con el misterio.

"Conocí a Victoria en una cafetería, yo iba pasando por la acera y ella tomaba café con un chico- pero cuando nuestra mirada se conectó supe que ella sería mi esposa, ese día llegue a casa a las siete de la noche pensando en ella.

"Nuestra primera cita se dio una semana después, cuando la recogí eran las siete de la noche, y cuando regresamos a su apartamento las siete de la mañana, había pasado doce horas exactas con ella y quería más.

"Así que le pedí que se casara conmigo, y si, esa noche cuando mire mi reloj antes de proponérselo eran las siete de la noche- todos reímos ante aquello, y yo sorbí nuevamente mi nariz pues la historia me estaba haciendo llorar.

-Supe desde ese día que as siete de la noche era nuestra hora, así que se lo conté y decidimos casarnos a las siete de la noche. Hoy, queremos que todos formen parte de la nuestra historia, así que les pido que tomen una galleta y…- miro su reloj.

-Ábranla por favor- dijo segundos después, todos obedecimos a su petición, dentro de la galleta se encontraba una simple frase _seremos padres_ y antes de que alguien reaccionara Caleb hablo.

-Amigos, Victoria y yo queremos anunciarles el día de hoy- hizo una pausa- a las siete de la noche queremos compartir con ustedes la mejor noticia de nuestras vidas, ¡seremos padre!- dijo muy orgulloso y todos aplaudimos.

La pareja se vio envuelta en un mar de abrazos, lágrimas y felicitaciones, era tan bonito, que yo me la pase llorando por un par de horas.

.

Los suaves círculos que dibujaban sobre mi vientre me hicieron sonreír, estaba tan cómoda en esa posición que no abrí los ojos, deje que Rob siguiera acariciando a nuestro bebe.

Estábamos pasando unos días agradables en Londres, lo que nos hacía considerar seriamente dejar la isla y mudarnos el resto del embarazo. Lo cierto es, que Rob aún estaba terminando algunos proyectos y yo no quería estar sola en su ausencia, ayer había tenido una larga reunión con Nick y al parecer algo no iba bien.

-Porque está muy pensativa esta mañana señorita-me susurro Robert besando mi cuello.

-Pienso en ti- me gire para poder observar su hermoso rostro.

-¿A sí?- beso mis ojos-Y - beso mi nariz- que- beso mí mejilla- exactamente- y me beso tiernamente en los labios para después apartarse esperando mi respuesta.

-Tal vez no sea tan mala idea quedarnos aquí lo que resta del embarazo- estaba un poco insegura respecto a ese tema, por un lado extrañaría la tranquilidad y paz de la isla, pero no me imaginaba estar sola, ¿qué haría si algo pasaba y yo me encontraba sola?

-Kris no debes sentirte presionada por mis padres, se que aunque no lo digan directamente ellos quieren que nos quedemos aquí, Victoria ha cedido con mucha facilidad y saben que nosotros no lo haremos, así que no te sientas mal por ello, estaremos donde queramos estar- sus padres eran los que más insistían con el tema, pero creo que si tenían razón en decir que estaríamos solos si algo pasaba, pues aunque ellos acudirían a nuestro lado al momento de una contingencia no llegarían tan rápido.

-Ayer que has ido con Nick, me di cuenta de que si tú tienes que ir a algún lado yo me quedare sola y eso me asusta un poco- sabía que aunque él no lo dijera también se preocupaba por aquello.

-Sabes que no quiero dejarte sola en ningún momento cierto- asentí- Nick me ha dicho que debo reunirme con David la próxima semana, tengo que grabar el tema que le envíe, y lo más seguro es que deba quedarme en Los Ángeles al menos tres días- me dejo sorprendida, no quería quedarme aquí sola.

-Iré contigo- asegure.

-Cariño sabes que Collins no te dejara subir a un avión, y yo tampoco- me dijo muy seriamente.

El doctor Collins me había autorizado viajar a Londres, pero me dijo que no podía subirme a un avión de ninguna manera y bajo ninguna circunstancia pues sí mi presión sufría cambios drásticos podría tener un aborto.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- el acarició mi mejilla mientras yo controlaba las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos.

-Tratare de regresar lo antes posible- me acerque aún más a él para abrazarlo fuertemente, el por su parte acaricio mi espalda y beso mi frente repetidamente.

-Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo para extrañarme, deberás cuidar mi corazón, pues lo dejare contigo- reí ante sus palabras.

-Deja de robarle las frases al pobre Edward.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen-ambos reímos por aquello.

-Tan cierto como que yo soy Bella Swan.

Los días antes de que Rob viajara a Los Ángeles nos quedamos en la casa de sus padres, salimos a comer con Sienna y Tom y Marlow se proclamó como la hermana mayor de mi pequeñín, aunque ella también creía que sería una niña. Decidimos que lo mejor para nosotros era quedarnos en la ciudad por lo que restaba del embarazo, pero que compraríamos una casa para poder preparar la habitación del bebe y estar más cómodos.

Hoy teníamos cita con el Doctor Spencer, que era amigo del Doctor Collins y sería mi nuevo ginecólogo; y también visitaríamos un par de casas, y esperaba que encontráramos rápidamente la indicada.

-¿Crees que el doctor Spencer sea tan agradable como Collins?- Robert no se sentía seguro con el cambio, estaba acostumbrado al Dr. Collins, creo que hasta se estaban haciendo amigos.

-Yo creo que si, además Collins dijo que era muy bueno en su trabajo- estaba muy concentrada en el helado que llevaba entre las manos, una combinación de chocolate, fresa, queso, menta, cajeta, limón y vainilla, y el cual acompañaba con Chetos*** de queso, era delicioso.

-Espero que te prohíba comer todo eso junto- me dijo riendo, le encantaba burlarse de mis combinaciones, aunque después terminará comiéndose todo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital nos dimos cuenta de que un par de paparazzis nos habían seguido, por lo que Robert me rodeo con su brazo y me hizo entrar rápidamente. Ahora que estábamos en la ciudad estaba segura de que tendríamos a unos cuantos parásitos detrás de nosotros.

Nos dirigimos a la recepción para preguntar por el Dr. Spencer y a diferencia del otro hospital, esta vez fuimos el centro de atención, la enfermera que nos guio hasta el consultorio no dejaba de voltear para regalarme miradas coquetas a Robert, lo que deje pasar porque no me apetecía pelear con aquella chica. Algo de lo que me arrepentí en cuanto entramos al elevador.

-Es un gran placer conocerte Robert- yo la observe fijamente y alce las cejas sorprendida- quiero decir conocerlos, me encantan todas tus películas Rob- su tono era muy meloso, y aunque tenía cara de no romper ni un plato sabía que era una resbalosa.

Robert no le contesto, simplemente le regaló una sonrisa y me acercó más a su lado y depósito varios besos en mi frente, lo que provoco que aquella chica me mirara bastante enojada, así que me gire hacia Robert, lo tomé del rostro y lo bese apasionadamente, estábamos tan inmersos en nuestra burbuja que fue la voz de la enfermera lo que nos hizo separarnos.

Después de aquello sonreí con suficiencia y entrelace mi mano con la de mi novio para dirigirnos al consultorio del Doctor.

Era casi igual al de Collins, lo único que cambiaba era el color de las paredes, y que en este consultorio había un sin fin de fotografías de, quien supuse era el Dr. Spencer, con bebés recién nacidos.

-Se ve bastante ridículo- dijo Robert, pues el doctor usaba batas con animal iría bordados y sombreros en forma de animales.

-Creo que es muy guapo- y la verdad es que lo era, tenía los ojos azules, iguales a los de Nicholas, el cabello Rubio como el de Chace, era alto, no demasiado musculoso y su sonrisa parecía la de un ángel.

-Ridículo y estúpido- murmuro Robert y yo simplemente reí.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero había unos gemelos que no querían dejar la pecera- nos dijo el doctor entrando al consultorio, su voz era hermosa.

-No se preocupe, no llevamos demasiado esperando- Robert comenzaba a marcar territorio utilizando su serio tono de voz.

Antes de sentarse el Dr. Spencer se quitó la bata, de la cual cayó un patito de hule, y coloco encima del perchero su gorro en forma de rana.

-Bien, soy el Dr. Frank Spencer, y a partir de ahora espero ser su ginecólogo- lo único que pude notar fue la seria mirada de Robert al ver la sonrisa de Frank.

-Lo será Dr. Spencer, el Dr. Collins nos contó maravillas de usted- conteste amablemente.

-Collins es muy lindo, si no fuera porque salgo con su hermano lo conquistaría- estaba segura que Robert contuvo la risa ante aquello, pues descubrió que sus celos eran infundados.

-Pero dejemos de lado mi vida personal y díganme ¿qué se siente ser la pareja más codiciada de Hollywood?- no sabíamos que responder y fue su risa la que nos sacó de nuestro repentino estado de shock.

-Sólo bromeo, Collins me envió tu historial, y debo decirte que es un milagro que te encuentres también, lo que tengo que tomar en cuenta muy seriamente es tu gusto por el azúcar- esta vez utilizo un tono bastante serio y por primera vez me pareció un verdadero doctor.

-Dígame que no me pondrá a dieta- no estaba dispuesta a privarme de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

-Estoy seguro de que encontraremos una solución, pero no puedo prometerte que tendrás carta blanca con los postres- este chico comenzaba a caerme bastante bien.

Después de aquello hicimos el chequeo de rutina, me peso, tomo mi presión, me hizo la ecografía, y durante el tiempo que duró yo me la pase llorando sin parar. Nos había dicho que en la próxima consulta podría decirnos el sexo de nuestro bebe, así que nos recomendó pensar si queríamos saberlo o no.

Esta vez imprimió unas diez imágenes de mi bebe, pues nuestros amigos y sobre todo nuestros padres nos exigieron una.

Robert logro relajarse conforme avanzo la consulta, incluso él y Frank entablaron una larga conversación mientras yo me quitaba la bata.

-Ha sido un placer conocerlos, les daré la cita para dentro de dos semanas, en la receta está mi número, así que no duden en llamarme si tienen alguna duda o si te sientes mal, sin importar la hora o el día no dudes en llamarme.

Al salir del hospital los paparazzis comenzaron a tomar fotografías, pero esta vez no hicieron preguntas de mal gusto y tampoco obstruyeron nuestro caminó, así que llegamos al auto con una gran facilidad.

.

Los días comenzaron a pasar más rápido de lo que quería, y cuando menos me lo esperaba, me vi en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de Robert.

Me hubiera gustado no llorar para que Rob se fuera tranquilo, pero fue imposible, aún lo tenía entre mis brazos y ya lo extrañaba.

\- Volveré muy pronto cariño, deja de llorar por favor- sus manos volvieron a limpiar mis mejillas, pero las lágrimas volvieron a caer nuevamente.

-Lo sé- sorbí mi nariz- pero te extrañaremos- esta vez cloque sus manos en mi vientre y dibuje un puchero en mi rostro como una niña malcriada.

\- Si le pides que me quede lo haré- dijo muy seguro. Justo en ese momento anunciaron el despegue de su vuelo, así que lo abrace una vez más y le di un beso de despedida.

-No te olvides de lo que te encargue, y asegúrate de traerme las galletas de azúcar y miel que tanto me gustan- le dije con la voz entrecortada.

-No lo olvídate- me abrazó nuevamente- Te amo- se arrodilló frente a mí para besar mi vientre y le susurró un Te Amo a nuestro bebe.

**Rpov.**

Hoy era mi último día en Los Ángeles, y aunque hablaba a diario y a todo momento con Kristen la extrañaba a horrores.

Había llegado con una pequeña mochila y me iría con dos enormes maletas, pues Kristen me había exigido que le llevará sus sudaderos favoritas y sus inseparables converse, además de sus libros favoritos entre ellos una gran obra infantil, Peter Pan, pues decía que si no le leía o hablaba al bebe seguramente se aburriría.

Pero cuando rebusqué en su librero me encontré con la copia de Que esperar cuando esperas que nos regaló Ellen cuando promocionábamos Amanecer parte 1 en su programa.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a leer la primera página cuando mi celular sino insistentemente, mire la pantalla y vi el nombre de mi madre en ella.

-Hola mami- le dije alegremente, pero sólo escuche un suspiro y como trataba de contener el llanto.

-R...Ro...bert- se detuvo para tomar aire, comenzaba a ponerme nervioso y ansioso.

-Pasa algo mamá, Kristen está bien, dime por favor- le dije levantando la voz.

-Debes volver cuanto antes... ha perdido al bebe...- después de decir esto rompió a llorar desconsoladamente y estaba seguro de que mi corazón se había detenido

.

**Recuerden que si me asesinan por el final del capítulo no tendrán el final de la historia. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos leimos, pero he tenido tiempos difíciles, sé que les dije que actualizaría el sábado o domingo pasados, pero llevaba un par de meses sin ver a mi familia así que quería convivir más con ellos, pero espero que el capítulo compense la espera.**

**Como podrán darse cuenta es un capitulo largo, y quiero decirles que a partir de ahora lo serán, y espero que con el tiempo aumenten de tamaño.**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme y esperarme.**

**Las quiero.  
Rinat Woodgate.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas: **

_**Outtake Los años sin ti**_

_**+++Rosie y Katie, personajes de la película Los imprevistos del amor de Lily Collins y Sam Claffin.**_

_*** Tony Stonem, personaje del Sr. Hoult en la serie británica Skins.**_

_****Jennifer Lawrence ex de Nicholas.**_

_*****Liam Hemsworth ex de Miley Cyrus y hermano de Thor :p**_

_**-Lo de la noticia de su romance la lei en Facebook, no sé si sea un rumor o no, pero me ha servido de inspiración.**_

**Capítulo 26.**

***Rosanna si es hermana de Nicholas según Wikkipedia.**

****Nicholas actuo en la película Warm Bodies, donde interpreto a R un zombie.**

*****Chettos, son una botana de queso y que al igual que los Ruffles que mencione en el outtake son golosinas de la marca Sabritas.**

**Daky Cullen, me preguntaste de a quien se refería Tom el capítulo pasado, se refería a Kristen, pues hay fotos de Rob y Kristen con una enorme bolsa de esos caramelos Jolly Rancher, la buscare y la colocare en el grupo.**


	29. Chapter 29

_Outtake Los años sin ti_

_**Kpov.**_

_La carrera de un actor está compuesta de momentos claves, el primero es el inicio, no importa que nadie te conozca o que solo hagas papeles secundarios, una vez que estas adentro eres actor o actriz. El segundo momento es cuando llegas a la fama, yo lo conocía muy bien, interpretas a un personaje que inicia como todos los demás, pero en cuanto la cinta ve la luz, te conviertes la octava maravilla del mundo, todos quieren saber quién eres, de dónde vienes, como iniciaste y en cuestión de meses la gente te conoce mejor que tú mismo. Sabia, por lo que había presenciado o visto, que el tercer momento es cuando toda esa locura termina, ya no eres tan famoso, sigues consiguiendo papeles importantes pero la gente ha perdido el interés, o bien simplemente no vuelves a conseguir empleo._

_Yo me encontraba atrapada en la segunda etapa, y era justo en este momento de mi vida en el que deseaba no haber salido nunca de la primera._

_-Sabes si no fuera porque tengo un trabajo y porque esos gusanos con cámara te siguen a todas partes me la pasaría viajando contigo todo el tiempo- Suzie se había ofrecido a ser mi compañía durante el rodaje de mi nueva película en Paris, y estaba completamente agradecida por ello. _

_Ruth tenía muchas cosas que arreglar y Jonh estaba de baja por paternidad, así que de no ser por ella me habría ido sola._

_-Podríamos escaparnos a cualquier lugar del mundo que quisieras, sabes que puedes salir de esto- me dijo al ver que no respondía. _

_Eso era cierto, pero la idea de escapar me resultaba aterradora, pues si lo hacía tendría que vivir el resto de mi vida escapando y sobretodo escondiéndome._

_-Yo no quiero eso Suz, ya una vez pude tener una vida normal y feliz, equilibrada con todo este circo, y fui yo quien lo arruino, así que ahora mi castigo es soportar todo este infierno- volví a dirigir mi mirada a la ventanilla del avión, y agradecía estar a kilómetros de altura, pues así nadie se daría cuenta de las lágrimas que contenía._

_Antes de venir a Paris había puesto fin a mi relación con Alicia, bueno ella había terminado conmigo. Fue una conversación muy amarga y dura, pero no podía culparla, pues yo había propiciado todo, ella simplemente tuvo que ser paciente y disfrutar de lo que conseguía a mi costa. _

_._

_Cuando llegamos al hotel nos esperaba un chico bastante mono, era un poco más alto que yo, tenía un bonito color de piel, unos ojos verdes rodeados por unas pestañas espesas y rizadas, al igual que su cabello, el cual era color castaño y una descuidada barba de tres días. Se encontraba conversando con la recepcionista y pude notar que también poseía una sonrisa cálida. _

_Tan pronto nos vio llegar se acercó a nosotras y antes de decir algo nos sonrió amablemente._

_-Me alegra mucho que ya estén aquí, soy Brandon* y seré su asistente durante el rodaje señorita Stewart- me tendió la mano tan pronto termino aquel pequeño y bien ensayado discurso. Le tendí la mano para corresponder a su saludo e instintivamente sonreí._

_-Yo soy Suzie, su mejor amiga, soltera, divertida y una gran compañía- se presentó mi amiga, que por cierto lucía un extraño color rosa en el cabello._

_-Brandon, y estoy a sus pies- dijo tomando la mano de mi amiga para besarla en un gesto del siglo pasado._

_Mi amiga y mi nuevo asistente conversaron durante el trayecto a nuestra habitación, mientras que yo deje que mis pensamientos vagaran a cosas sin importancia pues no tenía ánimos para nada._

_Fueron unos días diferentes, cada día me entusiasmaba mas con el proyecto, lo que me hacía sentirme muy feliz y relajada, era como tomar vacaciones después de una larga y exhaustiva jornada de trabajo. Mi parte favorita era cuando me encontraba conduciendo la motocicleta y aire rosaba mis mejillas, pues aquella simple situación me hacía sentir libre._

_Brandon resulto ser un chico bastante caballeroso, y tenía las historias más increíbles para contar, algunas eran suyas y otras las tomaba de los libros que había leído a lo largo de su vida. Cuando Suzie se quedaba trabajando él se encargaba de mantenerme entretenida y con una sonrisa en el rostro, y cuando terminábamos el rodaje los tres cenábamos en la suite donde mi amiga y yo nos alojábamos, y en algunas ocasiones el sueño nos vencía a mitad de una plática o una película._

_-Brandon es un chico hermoso- dijo Suzie mientras comenzaba a disfrutar del tercer helado de la tarde._

_El día de hoy mi nuevo amigo no se había quedado a cenar con nosotras, pues tenía que asistir a una reunión familiar, así que Suzie y yo nos habíamos escapado a la heladería más cercana para disfrutar de uno de los placeres culposos más deliciosos del universo._

_-Si, lo es- respondí restando importancia al asunto._

_-Le gustas- sentencio._

_No respondí nada, era algo que ya había notado, y que por el bien de todos había decidido ignorar, lo último que necesitaba era comenzar con otra relación que iniciaría como un cuento de hadas y terminaría como el más grande infierno._

_-Tal vez creas que es muy pronto, pero puedes intentarlo al menos- insistió._

_-Ese es el problema Suzie, sé que puedo intentarlo, pero no importa si es muy pronto o el momento indicado, no importa porque sé que jamás seré capaz de olvidar a Robert, todos los días me levanto con el mismo objetivo y me acuesto con la derrota. No sabes lo que es vivir de esta manera, es como estar atrapada en una habitación sin puertas, ni ventanas._

_Mis amigos creían que seguía pensando en Robert porque me sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho, y porque de esa manera me castigaba, pues no quería aceptar que lo había engañado porque ya no sentía nada por él, pues aceptarlo sería aceptar mi fracaso en otra relación, pero estaban equivocados, muy equivocados._

_Regresamos al hotel en completo silencio, un silencio incómodo. Sabía que Suzie se moría por enfrentarme para que le contara la verdad y yo solo quería llegar al hotel para poder llorar libremente._

_Una vez que estuvimos en nuestra habitación ambas nos preparamos para ir a la cama. Yo fui la primera en acostarme, me tape con la cobija de la cabeza hasta los pies y deje que todo aquello que había guardado estos días saliera. Era muy agotador estar triste todo el tiempo y tener que aparentar lo contrario. _

_Sentí como el colchón se hundía a mi lado, y después los brazos de mi amiga rodearme en un intento de consolarme; no la aparte, tal vez necesitaba a alguien para que me contuviera o simplemente estaba cansada de sufrir sola. Lo último que recuerdo fue que me dijo te quiero._

_Al día siguiente ambas decidimos tácitamente olvidar mi pequeño episodio y seguir con las vacaciones, Brandon nos llevó a comer a un pequeño restaurant lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, era pequeño, iluminado por velas que colgaban en frascos del techo, las mesas eran redondas y tenían un florero en el centro, pero las flores que se encontraban en ellos eran silvestres y muy bonitas._

_-Señoritas, les recomiendo no comer demasiado pues después iremos por el postre- anunció nuestro guía turístico._

_-No puedes pedirme que coma muy poco cuando lo que sirven aquí es el paraíso- dijo mi amiga mientras se llevaba a la boca otra cucharada de su sopa de cebolla haciendo unos sonidos bastante provocativos._

_-Cariño, si sigues haciendo esos pequeños ruidos nos correrán por faltas a la moral- dijo Brandon._

_-Creo que podemos comer mucho y después caminar hasta la siguiente parada, así nos habrá hecho digestión la comida y estaremos listos para el postre- propuse._

_-Eres una genio- me sonrió Brandon._

_Reímos mucho esa noche, entre mi amiga y mi asistente las pláticas siempre terminaban con toques muy subidos de tono, incluso se daban consejos para mejorar en la cama. _

_El postre fue un gran pastel de chocolate con relleno de fresa y frutos rojos, y me sorprendí que los tres fuéramos capaces de terminar con un pastel para diez personas._

_Cuando regresamos al hotel eran las tres de la madrugada, estábamos agotadas y mañana teníamos que madrugar. Suzie se fue directamente a la cama mientras que yo tome mi laptop para enviar un mensaje a mi madre y a mi padre, y también para revisar todos los correos de Ruth, pues si no los contestaba se pondría histérica. Pero cuando termine con aquello no pude resistir la tentación, así que escribí las dos palabras que me atormentaban desde antes, y tan pronto el servidor me mostro los resultado me arrepentí completamente._

_Robert Pattinson ha olvidado a Kristen Stewart._

_Era el encabezado más trillado que encontré, así que lo elegí porque me pareció inofensivo, pero no me llevo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Era una nueva entrevista que había dado a la revista F Magazine de Italia, y bastaron unas palabras para terminar de derrumbar el castillo que me había esforzado por sostener._

_La verdad es que nadie tiene la culpa si una relación termina. Lo importante es mantener los recuerdos y seguir adelante. Yo hice eso._

_¿Y cómo le hacía yo para seguir adelante?_

_**Rpov.**_

_Estar alejado de todo el mundo era un sueño que estaba cumpliendo, y que duraría unas semanas. Me encontraba en Colombia, lejos de la civilización, alejado de Internet y de la señal telefónica, haciendo lo que más me gustaba sin interrupciones, pero lo mejor de todo, sin paparazzis._

_Aunque no era muy cómodo, no me quejaba pues estaba disfrutando muchísimo de poder pasearme en sandalias y pantalones cortos, sin tener que cuidarme de las fotografías, que posteriormente usarían los medios para criticarme y vender un poco más sus asquerosos programas._

_Era muy reconfortante poder disfrutar del aire que recorría las locaciones. Todas las noches salía de mi tráiler para disfrutar de un buen libro a la luz de la luna, bajo el cielo estrellado y disfrutando del agradable clima._

_Pero raramente me concentraba en la historia, pues aquel libro me hacía recordarla, escuchaba sus palabras objetando alguna frase o interrumpiendo la lectura para decir "aquí falto una coma", "es increíble que en un libro haya errores ortográficos", aquellas frases que siempre saltarían a mi memoria cuando encontrara errores en algún texto._

_Ahora que me encontraba lejos, podía darme cuenta que no era del todo cierto que la había olvidado, que había pasado página, pues aun la extrañaba. ¿Cómo olvidas al amor de tu vida?, tal vez cuando lo descubriera podría escribir un libro para compartir la cura a esa pequeña enfermedad._

_Los días pasaban lentamente, uno tras otro, y en mis tiempos libres me descubría pensando en mi pasado, en esos esporádicos cuatro años que se habían quedado tatuados en mi piel, y que me parecían imposibles de borrar. _

_Así que decidí volver a cerrar la caja de pandora, guarde el libro que Rosie me había obsequiado en mi maleta y comencé a leer el libro de Víctor Hugo que me había obsequiado Tahliah "Nuestra señora de Paris", cuando lo abrí, me encontré con una hermosa dedicatoria que me hizo sonreír como bobo:_

_Pasaras muchos días sin mí, así que en cada letra que tenga este libro hay un "te amo" para ti, y que deberás compartir conmigo cuando vuelvas. Por favor no tardes demasiado que no creo poder sobrevivir sin ti._

_Después de leer aquellas palabras me sentí miserable por haber gastado días y horas pensando en Kristen, cuando Tahliah estaba en casa pensando simplemente en mí._

_Así que me dispuse a disfrutar de aquel libro, y de los "te amo" implícitos en él._

_Con esta película estaba reforzando mi amor por la actuación, era un papel muy diferente a lo que había estado haciendo, un papel para el que me había preparado y del que me había enamorado tan pronto como lo tuve entre mis manos, así que todos los días me esforzaba un poco más para poder cumplir con las expectativas de todos, pero sobre todo para cumplir con las mías._

_Desde que había terminado la Saga Crepúsculo mi vida había dado un giro de 360°, pues en muchas ocasiones llegue a pensar que mi carrera había terminado también, pero al pasar de los meses aun me seguían llegando libretos, y yo tenía el poder de escoger el que más me gustaba. También tenía que reconocer que al inicio de mi relación con Tahliah lo había dejado todo de lado. Mis amigos e incluso mis padres llegaron a pensar que era porque ella me estaba manipulando, pero la verdad era otra._

_Cuando le propuse que fuera mi novia me asusto el pensar que no sería suficientemente bueno para ella y terminaría dejándome como Kristen, así que aposte todo a esta relación, y me sentía orgulloso por ello, pues había funcionado, y ahora tenía una relación estable y era feliz, y me estaba enamorando incondicionalmente de Tahliah._

_Ahora que tenía todo claro, volvería a Londres al lado de mi novia y disfrutaríamos juntos de la vida, pero sobre todo me dedicaría a hacerla completamente feliz, pues estaba seguro de que esta historia de amor si tendría el "vivieron felices para siempre"._

**Capítulo 27.**

_Su nacimiento es inminente. De modo que espero.  
Una vez más espero.  
Nunca Olvides que te quiero de Delphine Bertholon._

.

**Kpov.**

Me sentía rara estando en casa de Robert y bajo los cuidados de su madre, pues anqué habíamos limado las perezas era difícil volver a comenzar. Clare estaba tan contenta con la llegada de los bebes que la incomodidad que sentíamos por todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado había desaparecido, incluso se estaba comportando como mi madre, algo que me hacía extrañar a mi familia.

Había hablado poco con mis padres, pues al parecer estaban teniendo una segunda Luna de Miel, el que estuvieran juntos después de todo lo que había sucedido me parecía casi imposible, era como haber quebrado un plato y ahora tenerlo completo pero con todas aquellas cicatrices propias del golpe. Y aunque habían pasado tiempo con nosotros hace un par de meses aún me sentía un poco excluida, y la culpa era mía, pues me había negado rotundamente a volver a Los Ángeles, pues si se había armado un caos con los paparazis en el pasado, mi vida en L.A. sería un infierno.

Robert me dijo que no lo perdían de vista, que tenía a cinco parásitos siguiéndolo a todas partes y que tenían un solo objetivo: saber todo acerca de nuestro bebé. En internet circulaban noticias falsas y muy ridículas:

_La relación de Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart depende únicamente de su bebé.  
Kristen Stewart espera ¡Trillizos!  
FKA Twigs quiere ser la madrina del Golden Baby._

__¿¡Golden Baby!? ¿Porque le pondrían un apodo tan feo a mi bebe? Casi me da un ataque de ira cuando Robert me dijo lo de aquel sobrenombre, le grite por media hora como si él fuera el autor intelectual de aquello, y después me sentí muy culpable pues no la estaba pasando nada bien en L.A., se había pasado los dos días encerrado en el hotel y cuando estaba fuera siempre era perseguido, acosado e incluso provocado por los paparazis, y por si fuera poco también se había encontrado con Ruth, quien le reprocho por los años que habíamos pasado separados, y después le dijo que estaba muy contenta por nuestro regreso, pero sobre todo porque en unos meses la tendríamos vuelta loca con el nacimiento del bebe, según sus palabras "estaba lista para volver a la acción".

Podría sonar estúpido pero me sentía desprotegida sin Robert a mi lado, era como sumergirme en la incertidumbre de no saber si volvería o no, aunque yo sabía que lo haría, lo extrañaba tanto, que por la noche lloraba como una niña abandonada hasta dormirme.

-Kristen Stewart mi madre dice que ha preparado dos kilos de huevo para ti y mi hermana y que quiere que bajes antes de que se enfrié- Lizzie estaba molesta porque Chace le dijo que no viviría en Londres pues toda su vida estaba en Nueva York, y como toda chica ella le dijo que tampoco se mudaría a Norteamérica, así que tanto Clare, Richard, Victoria, Caleb y yo teníamos que soportar sus gritos.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño para lavar mi cara y cepillarme los dientes antes de bajar. No me moleste en cambiarme de ropa pues me sentía muy cómoda usando el pijama de Robert y su sudadera favorita. Disfrute de bajar las escaleras por mi pie y no en los brazos de alguien, Frank me había dicho que el bebé estaba fuertemente implantado en mi útero, así que podía utilizar escaleras pero que en cuanto comenzara a sentir algún malestar, por mínimo que fuera, me dirigiera urgentemente a su consultorio.

-Te ves espantosa, ¿Por qué carajo nos molestamos en comprarte ropa de maternidad si siempre usas la ropa del idiota de mi hermano?- aún me costaba trabajo ignorar el mal humor de Lizzie, pero al menos ya no lloraba por sus gritos.

-Porque no te comes todos los panquecillos que ha preparado mamá, tal vez así consigas endulzar un poco tu amargo corazón- bromeo Victoria, lo que provoco que Lizzie se levantara y abandonara el comedor sin probar su desayuno.

Nadie dijo nada, pues sabíamos que Lizzie estaba muy triste y la ira era el mecanismo de defensa que había elegido para sobrellevar su ruptura con Chace.

-Dinos Kristen, ¿ya has elegido alguna casa?- me pregunto Clare mientras colocaba frente a mí un enorme omelette, al parecer sí que había cocinado dos kilogramos de huevo solo para mí y Victoria.

-Aun no, necesito que Rob me ayude- le respondí y acto seguido me metí en la boca un trozo del exquisito manjar que tenía frente a mí, estaba delicioso y me fue inevitable gemir del placer.

-No hagas eso- dijo Victoria tapándose los oídos con las manos- es como escucharte a ti y a mi hermano todas las noches, es un alivio que no esté- su comentario me hizo sonrojar- y es un alivio que el doctor les haya prohibido el sexo- cuando comenzamos nuestra relación, mi amado y yo éramos incapaces de tener las manos alejadas del otro, por lo que la mayoría de nuestros familiares y amigos nos habían descubierto o escuchado en situaciones bastante comprometedoras.

-Ojalá no te lo prohíban en el séptimo y octavo mes o conocerás el infierno- el comentario de Clare hizo que a Richard se le atorara la comida y que nosotras riéramos.

.

Después del desayuno Richard y Clare fueron a hacer las compras, se negaron a llevarme con ellos, pues no podía caminar demasiado, Victoria se ofreció a hacerme compañía, por lo que nos quedamos solas en casa, pues Lizzie se había ido a comer con unas amigas.

-Te ayudare a conseguir casa- sentenció Victoria cuando nos aburrimos de hacer zapping en la televisión.

Coloque mi laptop en mis piernas y comencé a enseñarle toda las propiedades que me habían gustado, y de las cuales aún no elegía una.

-Necesitas algo con un enorme jardín, eso te hará una auténtica británica- le mostré la que me había encantado, pero me parecía muy grande para nosotros, era de dos plantas, tenía cuatro habitaciones con baño completo, una cocina pequeña pero muy acogedora, el living era tan amplio que sería perfecto para colocar un piano, pero lo mejor de todo era el jardín. No era muy grande pero era precioso, había flores de colores plantadas alrededor del lindero de la propiedad y había un enorme y hermoso árbol plantado a la mitad con una casita sobre este.

-Es preciosa creo...- se detuvo un instante y después se levantó abruptamente- necesito ir al baño- dijo y corrió hacia el servicio que estaba debajo de las escaleras.

Continúe viendo fotografías de la casa en un intento de convencerme de que era la indicada.

-Kristen- grito Victoria, algo que me alarmo, pues no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba un tiempo considerable en el baño.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia allí y sin perder tiempo abrí la puerta.

Jamás podría haber estado preparada para lo que vi, el piso del baño se encontraba lleno de sangre y me tomo unos segundos descubrir que venía de la entrepierna de mi cuñada, lo... lo que significaba que estaba teniendo un aborto.

**Rpov.**

El viaje de regreso fue desesperante, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento explotaría el avión. Necesitaba llegar a casa y asegurarme de que Kristen estaba bien.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto estaba desesperado por saber que era lo que había ocurrido, así que camine rápidamente, no me detuve ni cuando un par de chicas se acercaron para pedirme un autógrafo, pude escuchar como una de ellas comenzaba a llorar, pero yo no tenía cabeza para nada en ese momento.

Y por si no fuera poco todo lo que me sucedía, había al menos cinco paparazis en la entrada, y tan pronto me vieron comenzaron a tomar fotografías, pero no estaba dispuesto a que me hicieran perder el tiempo así que alcé mi maleta a la altura de mi rostro para esquivarlos y subir rápidamente al auto de Tom.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Tom arranco tan pronto estuve dentro del auto y avanzo rápidamente por las congestionadas calles de Londres.

-Kristen está en casa con Sienna, no ha querido hablar con nadie, nos comunicamos con su ginecólogo y le ha dado un sedante para que se tranquilizara y durmiera un poco- eso no me tranquilizaba, necesitaba verla para asegurarme por mi propia cuenta de que estaba bien.

-¿Sabes cómo está mi hermana?- pregunte.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que tuvo una crisis nerviosa cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, así que la sedaron para que pueda recomponerse, perdió mucha sangre por lo que le están haciendo una transfusión- me sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a mi hermana, pues aunque yo era el más pequeño, siempre trate de protegerla a ella y a Lizzie de todos.

La casa de Tom se encontraba a veinticinco minutos del aeropuerto, pero mi amigo logro ahorrarnos diez, tan pronto aparco me baje del auto y entre a su casa sin esperarlo para dirigirme inmediatamente a la habitación de huéspedes donde Kristen dormía.

Pero antes de entrar Sienna me detuvo.

-Está dormida, no la despiertes- me ordeno, pero el gesto que se dibujó en mi rostro le hizo saber que no haría lo que me estaba pidiendo.

-Sé que estas ansioso por hablar con ella, pero ha llorado toda la tarde y Frank dijo que lo mejor era que descansara, pues aunque no corra el riesgo de un aborto tanta presión podría ocasionarlo- sus palabras me hicieron estremecer, yo no podría sobrevivir a una pérdida de esa magnitud.

Entré silenciosamente a la habitación, y observe la silueta de Kristen a la escasa luz de la luna. Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado.

Verla dormir tan pacíficamente me devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Note que sus ojos estaban hinchados y tenía sus manos rodeando protectoramente su vientre.

Acaricie su frente que estaba perlada por gotitas de sudor y cuando fue consciente de mi tacto se removió inquietamente. No supe cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndola dormir y volví a tomar conciencia del mundo real cuando Tom toco mi hombro. Me indico con un movimiento que saliera, así que me levanté y lo seguí hasta el pasillo.

-Sienna te ha preparado algo de comer- conocía tan bien a Tomás que sabía que no era eso lo que quería decirme.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunte sin rodeos.

-Ella ha dicho que fue su culpa- intervino Sienna.

¿Qué coño significaba eso?

\- Antes de dormirse dijo que había sido su culpa, trate de preguntarle a que se refería pero comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse dormida- no supe que decir, pues yo tampoco sabía aque se refería Kristen con eso.

Me lleve las manos al cabello y lo estire sin compasión, esto era un frustrante caos.

-Creo que debo ir al hospital- fue lo único que dije. Tomás se dirigió hacia la salida y antes de seguirlo le pedí a Sienna que cuidará a Kristen, ella asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla en un claro intento por tranquilizarme.

-Sabes que no fue su culpa- me dijo Tom.

-Lo sé, pero no sé qué paso y no sé cómo reaccione mi familia si también creen que ella tuvo la culpa.

El resto del trayecto lo hicimos en silencio, Tom aparco en la entrada del hospital para que entrara y después se dirigió al estacionamiento.

No fue difícil encontrar a mi familia. Mi madre lucía desconsolada en los brazos de mi padre, Lizzie hablaba por teléfono con alguien, pero en cuanto me vio cortó la llamada y corrió a mis brazos. La abrace y comenzó a llorar, mi padre levantó la vista hacia mí y le susurró algo a mi madre, ella levantó la vista y también se acercó a mi lado para abrazarme. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad ella y Lizzie se apartaron de mi lado.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- pregunte.

\- Tu madre y yo fuimos a comprar la despensa, Kristen y tu hermana se quedaron en casa viendo casas por internet, lo siguiente que supimos fue que estaban en el hospital y que Victoria había sufrido un aborto.

"Cuando llegamos aquí Kris estaba llorando desconsolada en la sala de espera y no sabía que era lo que pasaba con Victoria. Tratamos de consolarla pero era inútil, llamamos a Caleb y cuando llego, él...- mi padre se detuvo.

-Y...- me estaba poniendo nervioso su silencio.

-El doctor salió justo cuando él llegaba, nos dijo que él bebe había muerto, que tu hermana había perdido mucha sangre y que estaba inconsciente; Caleb se acercó a Kristen y la tomo de los brazos, le exigió que le dijera que era lo que había pasado, ella sólo dijo que lo sentía y rompió a llorar- estaba furioso de sólo pensar que mi cuñado había tratado a Kiki de esa manera.

-Sé que estas molesto, pero ponte en el lugar de Caleb, ¿cómo estarías tu si las cosas fueran al revés?- aquello era cierto, yo estaría peor de estar en el lugar de mi hermana y su esposo.

-¿Cómo esta Victoria?- pregunte más calmado, ahora lo único que debía preocuparnos era la salud de mi hermana.

-Sedada pero estable, perdió mucha sangre, el doctor dijo que el embrión no se implanto de forma correcta, que es algo muy común durante los primeros meses- era la primera vez que mi madre hablaba desde que yo estaba aquí, y pude notar el dolor que sentía.

-¿Has visto a Kristen?- me pregunto Lizzie mientras sorbía su nariz.

-Sí, pase a la casa de Tom antes de venir, está dormida debido a un sedante que le aplicó el ginecólogo.

Me quede en el hospital un par de horas, después Lizzie y yo nos fuimos a casa de Tom, mi hermana por algún motivo no quería estar sola en casa, mis padres decidieron quedarse y yo les prometí que les traería ropa limpia en unas horas, pues estaba a punto de amanecer.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte a Lizzie que se había aferrado a mi brazo.

-Yo no sabía nada, cuando llegue a casa busque a Vic y a Kristen por todos lados, me dirigí al baño del piso de abajo y lo encontré lleno de sangre, fue horrible, marque un millón de veces al teléfono de todos y nadie me respondía, hasta que papá contesto y me dijo lo que había pasado- después de su narración la estreche fuertemente dejando que se desahogara, Tom y yo cruzamos miradas por el espejo, pues aún rondaba por nuestra cabeza el "fue mi culpa" de Kristen.

.

Me acosté al lado de mi novia y la atraje hacia mí, ella se acomodó automáticamente colocando su cabeza en mi pecho y aferrándose fuertemente a mí cuerpo, bese el tope de su cabeza y coloque una de mis manos en su vientre, intentando que el calor que emanaba su cuerpo me ayudara a dormir un poco.

.

Sentí que Kristen comenzaba a moverse y me obligue a despertar pese a que sólo había cerrado los ojos unos minutos.

Ella se incorporó violentamente, miraba de un lado hacia otro intentando reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Acaricie su mano para que ella volteará y notará mi presencia, después de observarme unos minutos volvió a recostarse y comenzó a llorar. Deje que se desahogara, la consolé y casi una hora después fue capaz de controlarse.

-Fue mi culpa- esas fueron sus primeras palabras.

-No es así, el doctor dijo que el embrión no estaba bien implantado a las paredes uterinas y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara- esperaba que con aquello lograra borrar ese sentimiento de culpa.

-Estaba muy asustada, todo lo que veía era sangre y a tu hermana llorando en el suelo del cuarto del baño, tarde al menos cinco minutos en reaccionar, ¡cinco minutos! fue mi culpa, si hubiera reaccionado rápidamente tal vez...tal vez- el llanto le impidió continuar, sentía como su cuerpo se agitaba por el dolor que sentía, y eso me hacía sentirme más impotente que cualquier otra cosa.

-Sé que es muy duro, pero debes tranquilizarte, el doctor ha dicho que no puedes pasar por emociones fuertes- hice una pausa antes de continuar- esto va a sonar muy egoísta, pero me sentí muy aliviado cuando mi padre me dijo que fue Victoria quien sufrió un aborto y no tú, no podría soportar perderlos- la abrace aún más fuerte, entrelace nuestras manos y las lleve a su vientre en un intento de calmarla, y dentro de aquel caos ambos fuimos salvados por la luz, al momento de hacer contacto con su vientre, sentimos por primera vez los movimientos de nuestro pequeño o pequeña, que se hacía presente para darnos un poco de paz.

**Kpov.**

Me sentía culpable por la pérdida de Victoria, tal vez si hubiera llamado más rápido a la ambulancia, o si hubiera insistido en que fuera de compras con sus padres ella aun tendría a su bebe. Robert me repetía constantemente que no era mi culpa, pero pese a sus palabras yo no podía alejar ese horrible sentimiento de mi pecho.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde aquella tragedia, aun estábamos en casa de Tom y Sienna y yo no tenía ganas de comer o de levantarme, lloraba por horas hasta quedarme dormida. Sabía que Rob estaba preocupado y que mantenía contacto con nuestro ginecólogo todos los días para informarle de mi condición y que Frank le dijera si era necesario o no, hospitalizarme.

Me negué a visitar a Victoria en el hospital, aún recordaba la mirada de Caleb, una mirada que me culpaba por lo sucedido y yo creía que él tenía razón, mi novio había enfurecido cuando vio las marcas que su fuerte agarre había dejado en mis brazos, pero logre tranquilizarlo, pues los únicos que en verdad estaban sufriendo eran ellos.

-Hola- Robert estaba para en el marca de la puerta, no sabía cuánto llevaba ahí.

-Hola- respondí, él se acercó a la cama para sentarse a mi lado.

-Mi madre ha llamado, quiere saber cómo estas, nos ha invitado a comer y le he dicho que si- me informo.

-No quiero ir…-dije y sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

Robert suspiro pesadamente, dejo de acariciar mi rostro, me observo por unos segundos y se levantó.

-He soportado esta situación por mucho tiempo, pero no más, no dejare que te sigas sintiendo culpable por algo que tú no provocaste. Esto no solo te afecta a ti, sino a los tres, nuestro bebé se siente tan infeliz como tú y como yo, sabes que no fue tu culpa, así que te ayudare a tomar un baño, te pondrás un hermoso vestido e iremos a casa de mis padre- sus palabras fueron muy duras, así que comencé a llorar y me sentí culpable por hacerlo sufrir a él y a mi bebé.

Al ver mi reacción Robert llevo sus manos a su cabello y lo jalo en un claro gesto de frustración, respiro audiblemente por varios segundos y después se volvió a sentar junto a mí.

-Lamento haberte gritado, pero debes entenderme, me duele verte así- yo no lo mire, deje que mi vista siguiera clavada en la ventana que estaba a un lado de la cama, pero Rob siguió insistiendo y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Lo que le paso a mi hermana es horrible, pero no podemos vivir en el pasado cariño, sabes que es muy doloroso. Nuestro bebe aún sigue con nosotros, pese a todas las dificultades, y sé que sonara muy egoísta de mi parte, pero debemos sentirnos felices porque no fuiste tú quien sufrió un aborto- llevo mis manos a mi vientre- nuestro bebe quiere conocernos, y no podemos permitir que siga creciendo dentro de un ambiente como este.

Él tenía razón, nuestro pequeño estaba seguro y saludable, así que no podía seguir llorando por algo tan triste como lo que le sucedió a Victoria, debía aprovechar y disfrutar cada pequeño momento que la vida me regalaba, pues también podría quitármelo de un momento a otro.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Robert Richard nos recibió con una sonrisa y antes de dejarnos pasar llevo sus manos a mi vientre para saludar al bebe, y este respondió el saludo de su abuelo con una pequeña patada.

-Clare se morirá cuando sepa que me pateo primero a mí- bromeo Richard.

El ambiente en aquella casa era diferente, aun se sentía la tristeza y perdida que había sufrido la familia.

Lizzie estaba en el Living viendo la televisión, pero en cuanto nos vio se acercó a abrazarnos y a tocar mi vientre, pues ella ya había sentido con anterioridad los movimientos de su sobrino. Clare fue arrastrada de la cocina por Richard y grito de la emoción cuando sintió los movimientos de nuestro bebé.

Nuestro pequeño le estaba dando un poco de alegría a sus abuelos y a su tía, y eso me hacía muy feliz, pero sobre todo me hacía valorar más a las personas que estaban a mí alrededor y que de un momento a otro podían irse.

Victoria apareció por las escaleras, lo que provoco que todos guardáramos silencio y la observáramos con pena. Estaba muy pálida y más delgada, podía notar las ojeras bajo su rostro y la tristeza y el dolor que representaban.

Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca coloco una de sus manos en mi vientre, después levanto la vista, sus ojos estaban vacíos e inexpresivos, su mirada me hizo sentir aún más culpable.

-Él tendría que haber muerto y no mi bebé, tu no mereces ser madre- sus palabras fueron muy crueles, fueron como puñales que se clavaron en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

.

.

.

**Gracias a todas por seguir esta pequeña historia.**  
**Las quiere**  
**Rinat Woodgate.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Outtake Los años sin ti.**_

_***He leído en Twitter que Brandon es el nombre del misterioso chico con el que hemos visto a Kristen últimamente, pero no estoy segura de ello, si alguien sabe algo más de él hágamelo saber.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Outtake Los años sin ti.**

**.**

_Algún día cuando me dejes, apuesto que estos recuerdos  
_te perseguirán…*  
.

**Recomendación musical:** Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift

.

_Después de leer aquella entrevista me sentía más pérdida que nunca, Robert había avanzado, lo que significaba que yo no era nada más que un recuerdo para él, y saberlo me dolía._

_Los días en París comenzaron a pasar lenta y dolorosamente, ya no me sentía feliz en ningún momento, las historias de Brandon me parecían aburridas y banales, incluso Suzie se aburría con mi compañía._

_-Creo que volveré a L.A.- hoy había terminado bastante temprano de filmar, así que en cuanto volví al hotel me coloque el pijama, tome un bote de helado del pequeño refrigerador que había en la suite y me acurruque en el sofá para mirar la televisión mientras ignoraba completamente a mi amiga que estaba editando un par de videos en su laptop._

_No sabía que decir, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco podía retenerla a mi lado cuando era yo quién había evitado la convivencia los últimos días._

_-¿Estas escuchándome? – me pregunto muy molesta mientras apagaba el televisor y se paraba frente a mí._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – fue la inteligente respuesta que obtuvo._

_\- Quiero que hables conmigo, que me digas porque estas así, ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad?- lo sabía, pero en mi cabeza y en mi pequeño mundo nadie podía ayudarme, entenderme y mucho menos consolarme._

_Como vio que no obtendría ninguna respuesta se sentó a mi lado y volvió a encender la televisión, hizo zapping sin que le importara mi opinión, me estaba ignorando tal y como yo lo había hecho con ella. Después de pasar los doscientos canales que nos ofrecía el hotel, se dio por vencida y dejo un canal de música por el cual transmitían una premiación._

_Al parecer eran premios británicos o se celebraban en Inglaterra, no estaba muy segura, pero no les preste atención, me concentre en el helado que tenía entre las manos, era de chocolate con frutos rojos, la marca se llamaba Giangrossi*, trate de leer los ingredientes y la información nutrimental, pero estaba en francés, así que lo deje y seguí comiéndolo, pero repentinamente me vi interrumpida por el presentador de aquel programa, no sabía qué categoría anunciaba, pero la mención del nombre de la actual novia de Robert capto mi atención por completo._

_Pude sentir la mirada de Suzie clavada en mi rostro, pero por alguna extraña razón no cambio de canal._

_La cámara hizo un acercamiento de los nominados y ahí estaba el, lucía muy feliz, seguía siendo dolorosamente apuesto, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la mirada llena amor que le dirigía a la chica sentada a su lado. _

_Después de varios segundos, ella se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y el comenzó a aplaudir, estaba muy orgulloso, lo sabía, su novia había ganado, pero había ganado más que un premio, ahora ella era la dueña del corazón de Robert Pattinson, y esa era la mayor fortuna que yo conocía._

_El "lo siento" de Suzie me hizo reaccionar, me levante rápidamente del sofá, me dirigí hacia la puerta, solo deteniéndome para ponerme los zapatos y el abrigo, y abandone aquella habitación que me estaba asfixiando._

_Necesitaba escapar de todo, y de todos._

_El viaje en el ascensor fue muy agotador, había un par de personas y cámaras en aquella caja de metal por lo que no podía darme el lujo de llorar. Cuando llegue a la planta baja me dirigí al restaurant, y después a la cocina, ignore las llamadas de atención que me daban los chefs y me sentí muy aliviada cuando estuve en la calle sin ningún paparazzi acosándome. _

_Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, observando los grandes edificios y a las personas que transitaban despreocupadamente por la acera, y las envidie; me imagine siendo normal nuevamente y los recuerdos de mi vida, antes de ser actriz, me llenaron de melancolía._

_Incluso recordé a Mike* y lo feliz que era a su lado, en aquel entonces, éramos un par de adolescentes disfrutando de la vida, de nuestro amor y nuestra compañía, nada más importaba. Si no hubiera conocido a Robert, y por ende el verdadero amor, jamás habría sido capaz de dejar a Michael; me permití recordar su voz y la forma tan dulce en la que me llamaba "princesa, mi princesa"._

_No sabía cuánto había caminado, o cuánto tiempo había pasado, volví a ser consciente del mundo real gracias a los copos de nieve que caían y se enredaban en mi cabello, que volaba en todas las direcciones gracias al viento. Me senté en una parada de autobús y observe la escena que se me presentaba. Había una tienda de vestidos de novia y junto estaba una florería, ambas cerradas, pero las luces de los aparadores les concedían un toque mágico, también había una cafetería, y pude ver a una pareja besándose apasionadamente, lo que me hizo recordar las veces en que Rob y yo escapábamos de Ruth, Nick, Jonh y Dean para tener una cita._

_Había tantos recuerdos gravados en mi memoria, que poco a poco se volvían difusos ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que compartimos un café? ¿La última vez que nos tomamos de las manos o la última vez que nos dimos un beso? _

…_._

_No quería verlo, pero Ruth no me había dejado otra opción, sabía cuáles eran los hilos que tenía que mover para que yo asistiera a esa premiación. Si me fuera posible desaparecer solo por hoy lo haría, pero estar rodeada de paparazis y vivir con millones de personas con acceso a un teléfono celular y a la internet me dejaba sin esa opción._

_Así que mi única opción era afrontar mi realidad y hacer uso de mis dotes artísticos para sobrevivir a las próximas horas._

_-El no posara en la alfombra roja, así que despreocúpate por eso – Ruth se había pasado toda la mañana llamando a no sé quién para obtener información privilegiada de lo que Robert haría en la gala._

_Lo único que sabía era que presentaría un premio y que asistiría al after party, igual que yo, que mala coincidencia._

_-No quiero ir al after party- Ruth levanto la vista de su móvil por primera vez desde que había entrado en mi habitación._

_-Lo que no quieres es verlo, pero ambos sabían que esto podría pasar en cualquier momento, así que te vas a comportar como la chica madura que siempre has sido y afrontaras esta situación con la cabeza en alto- al terminar su discurso devolvió la vista a su móvil._

_._

_-Deja de moverte, me pones nerviosa- era la tercera vez que Ruth me pedía eso, pero no podía parar._

_Con cada cuadra que avanzábamos mi corazón aumentaba el ritmo de sus latidos. ¿Qué iba a hacer si lo veía? O peor aún, ¿Qué haría si alguien nos pedía una entrevista?_

_-Recuerda, solo tienes que posar, dar algunas entrevistas y si alguien lo menciona dirás…_

_-Somos buenos amigos- termine la frase por ella, era lo más estúpido que se le había ocurrido; mi plan era muy diferente, si alguien me preguntaba por el sonreiría y me alejaría._

_Mire por la ventana y mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho, había más fotógrafos y reporteros de los que me imaginaba, había tantas celebridades, pero solo me interesaba una. Quería irme, irme y vomitar, pero esa no era una opción._

_Jonh abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar, estaba tan nerviosa que seguramente terminaría por caerme, o tal vez por vomitarle a alguien en la cara._

_Tan pronto baje del auto, una lluvia interminable de luces y gritos me invadieron, comencé a caminar, y lo hice tan rápido que Ruth tuvo que detenerme para posar un poco antes de llegar a la alfombra roja. Después de esa pequeña parada respire profundamente y me dirigí a la alfombra._

_Mis manos temblaban y sudaban y en mi mente solo se encontraba un pensamiento, "huye antes de que sea demasiado tarde", pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que coloque la falsa sonrisa que tenía preparada y comencé a caminar y posar para las cámaras. Di un par de entrevistas y gracias al cielo nadie lo menciono, y tampoco apareció, seguramente había entrado por la puerta de atrás o tal vez aun no llegaba._

_Cuando entre al teatro todos se encontraban fuera de su lugar, saludándose o presentándose. Lo busque con la mirada pero no lo encontré, y eso me tranquilizo muchísimo, así que busque a Juliane para saludarla, pero no la encontré, por lo que decidí ir a tomar mi puesto en la mesa que mu había sido asignada. Camine entre el tumulto de gente y me detuve abruptamente tan pronto lo vi._

_Estaba en medio del pasillo que me llevaba a mi lugar ¿Cómo rayos pasaría sin que me viera? Estaba paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, no podía ni moverme._

_-Debes ir a tu lugar- me dijo Ruth haciéndome reaccionar, entonces siguió mi mirada y se dio cuenta del porque estaba en esas condiciones._

_Quería desaparecer._

_-Esto es lo que harás, pasaras detrás de él, fingirás que no lo has visto y cuando se percate de que eres tu quien ha pasado, ya estarás sentada dándole la espalda- eso no fue un consejo, fue una orden, rotunda y contundente, así que lo hice mecánicamente, y lo logre._

_Pero cuando pase cerca de él casi me da un ataque, ¿Qué coño le había hecho a mi hermoso cabello de un extraño color bronce?, ¿Quién carajos le había dado permiso para cortarlo y poner en su lugar un horrible y ridículo peluquín?_

_Mis nervios se fueron al carajo para ser sustituidos por un gran enojo._

_-Al parecer esa servilleta terminara muerta- me dijo Juliane sentándose a mi lado, y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba apretando la pequeña servilleta color perla que habían destinado para mí._

_-Seguramente explotaras en cualquier momento- la voz de mi madre postiza sonaba bastante divertida con mi enojo._

_-Ojala lo hiciera, así podría desaparecer de este estúpido lugar- le respondí abruptamente._

_-Sé que no es fácil pero debes, al menos, intentar calmarte- sabía que tenía razón pero no podía hacerlo, no sabía cómo._

_Me sirvió una copa de champagne y comenzó a hablar de las cosas cotidianas que sucedían en su casa, y claramente cumplió su objetivo, pues me tranquilice un poco y cuando me di cuenta la ceremonia ya había comenzado._

_Todo se desarrolló amenamente, la verdad es que ya había logrado tranquilizarme; pero todo se fue al carajo cuando se acercaba la hora de mi presentación._

_Para poder llegar al escenario tendría que levantarme y caminar por el mismo pasillo por el que había llegado a mi lugar, después doblaría frente a su mesa para poder ir tras bambalinas._

_Comencé a mover los pies nerviosamente, por lo que Juliane me envió una mirada que claramente decía, "todo saldrá bien, ahora compórtate como una jodida adulta"._

_Pero todos mis miedos desaparecieron cuando me levante y él no se encontraba en su mesa._

_Eso me hizo sentir aun peor, pues sabía a la perfección que se había ido para no toparse conmigo. Me sentí muy decepcionada por aquello, pues me hubiera gustado poder ver su sonrisa de cerca, o perderme por un instante en su ojos._

_Realice el camino con la mirada baja y lo más rápido posible, Ruth me esperaba a un costado del escenario para ayudarme a retocar el lápiz labial y componer algún pequeño desperfecto de mi vestuario._

_Todo lo que había sentido antes de ver su lugar vacío desapareció, para ser sustituido por una niebla que me hizo sentir miserable._

_Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que dije en el escenario, tampoco subí mi vestido cuando bajo más de lo necesario, pues estaba concentrada en el asiento vacío que se burlaba de mí. _

_Cuando baje del escenario, le arrebate a Ruth mi chaqueta y me dirigí al elevador, necesitaba salir de ahí de inmediato._

_Al llegar a la azotea del edificio encendí un cigarrillo, me deshice de los tacones y me dirigí a la orilla para poder observar la ciudad. _

_La brillante luz de los edificios me deslumbro, era como vivir en otro mundo completamente diferente, pues aunque mi casa formara parte de aquellas luces tintineantes, mi realidad era completamente diferente, me sentí muy sola y comencé a temblar de frio, por lo que me coloque mi chaqueta, pues no planeaba regresar. Quería irme, pero al voltear hacia abajo vi a todos los reporteros y paparazis, lo que provoco que el viento se llevara aquella idea._

_¿Me extrañaría? ¿seguiría pensando en mí, como yo pensaba en él? ¿Era feliz?, ¿me había olvidado? No sabía ninguna respuesta, y era mejor así, pues taba segura que ninguna estaría a mi favor._

_._

_Espere una hora para volver a bajar, tome mis zapatos y entre nuevamente a la caja de metal, esperaba que todo hubiera terminado y fuera momento para ir a casa, pues aunque Ruth insistiera en que fuera al after party, no lo haría._

_Me sorprendí cuando el elevador se detuvo dos pisos después, seguramente alguna pareja también había buscado un lugar privado. Pero no hubo ninguna pareja, solo un chico, un hermoso chico británico de veintiocho años que me había robado el corazón, por lo que al verlo, mis pulmones se detuvieron y mi pecho se apretujo dolorosamente._

_Entro sin decir nada, me dio la espalda, y presiono el botón del quinto piso, en donde se celebraba la gala._

_No podía moverme, ni apartar la mirada de él, quería abrazarlo, tocarlo para saber que era real y no una broma de mi subconsciente que llevaba guardándolo por bastante tiempo._

_-Pensé que ya no fumabas- dijo sin mirarme, yo no respondí._

_-Te vi en la azotea, también quería un poco de aire, pero no podía ser el mismo aire que tu respirabas o me asfixiaría, aunque al parecer mi destino es que sigas haciéndome daño- una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla ante sus palabras._

_-Deberías dejar de mirarme como si yo fuera el causante de tu sufrimiento, pues creo que no tengo que recordarte quien hecho a perder todo- esta vez sonaba muy molesto, y fue la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él se había girado hacía mí y el levador se había detenido._

_-Te extraño, todos los días, siempre me pregunto que estarás haciendo, o con quien estarás, si piensas en mi como yo pienso en ti- comenzó a acercarse y pude notar que también contenía las lágrimas- extraño las tardes en la piscina o en el living comiendo chatarra y viendo películas- acaricio mi rostro como si fuera una imagen a punto de desaparecer._

_-Extraño tus besos, tus caricias, tu compañía, tu voz despertándome todas las mañanas, la forma en la que pronuncias mi nombre- con cada palabra comenzó a acercarse hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos mientras hablaba- la forma en la me dices te amo. Extraño tu cuerpo, las peleas, los gritos, te extraño tanto que me duele- con esto último me beso._

_Yo también lo bese, enrede mis brazos en su cuello para después tirar de su cabello y acercarlo más a mí, yo también lo extrañaba._

_Fue un beso cargado de odio, resentimiento, tristeza, melancolía, pero sobre todo aquello, amor, porque no importaba todo lo que había pasado, nos amábamos y eso no cambiaría jamás._

_Nuestros labios se separaron solo cuando a ambos nos faltó la respiración, pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidad._

_-Dime lo que paso, dime porque lo hiciste, dímelo y te juro que te perdonare, nos iremos lejos de todo y de todos, pero juntos, juntos y para siempre- comencé a llorar y me aparte de él, no podía decirle la verdad, jamás tendría el suficiente valor para hacerlo._

_Me obligo a verlo a los ojos nuevamente._

_-Dímelo…_

_-No puedo…_

_Se giró bruscamente y presiono el botón para hacer que el elevador continuara moviéndose. No podía dejar de llorar, pues ahora que había abierto esa herida no podía seguir soportando tanto dolor en silencio._

_Antes de abandonar la caja de metal me dijo:_

_-Te olvidare, te lo aseguro, continuare con mi vida, encontrare a una mujer que si sea capaz de amarme como yo la amo a ella._

_..._

_Y lo había conseguido, él me había olvidado pero estaba segura de que yo jamás sería capaz de hacerlo._

**Capítulo 28**

_Su nacimiento es inminente. De modo que espero.  
Una vez más espero.  
Nunca Olvides que te quiero de Delphine Bertholon._

**Rpov.**

-Victoria- dijo mi madre muy sorprendida, por lo que mi hermana alejo la mano del vientre de Kristen y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

-¡Ella no lo merece!, engaño a Robert, ha hecho cosas malas- gritaba desesperada- y… y yo, yo siempre he hecho todo bien ¡TODO!, ella no lo merece, ojala se mueran ambos ojala desaparezcan- Caleb la abrazo y ella lloro aún más fuerte si es que eso era posible.

Me partía el alma ver a mi hermana de esa forma, no sabía cómo ayudarla, me sentía tan impotente.

Lizzie inyecto a Victoria un calmante, y tan pronto este hizo efecto Caleb la tomo en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Todos permanecimos inmóviles hasta que los vimos desaparecer por la escalera.

Me gire a Kristen que lloraba en silencio sin apartar la vista de las escaleras, note que temblaba por lo que la abrace rápidamente.

-Todo está bien cariño, tranquilízate- le dije mientras besaba el tope de su cabeza y sobaba su espalda tratando de calmarla; ella me abrazo fuertemente, llorando un poco más.

-Qui…quiero…ir…a…casa- logro decirme después de varios minutos, a lo cual asentí.

Salimos de la casa de mis padres antes de ellos pudieran reaccionar, le ayude a subir al auto y a colocarse el cinturón, después me subí y encendí el motor. No dije nada, sabía que necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco más antes de hablar.

-No quiero ir a casa de Tom- dijo cuando estaba a punto de tomar la calle que llevaba a su casa. Pero tampoco podríamos ir a un hotel mientras se encontrara en esas condiciones, pues aunque no estábamos siendo perseguidos por los paparazis, no faltaría alguien con un teléfono celular a la mano.

Aparque en una calle, me baje del auto y me dirigí al otro lado para que pudiéramos hablar.

-Ya es muy tarde para volver a la Isla, así que en cuanto te tranquilices un poco más iremos a un hotel ¿okay?- ella solo asintió como respuesta.

Nos trasladamos a la parte trasera del auto, en donde se recostó colocando la cabeza en mis piernas; la acaricie hasta que se quedó dormida. Aproveche para marcar a mis padres y decirles que estábamos bien, después le marque a Tom para avisarle que no llegaríamos a esta noche.

Observar a Kristen dormir era una de las cosas más increíbles que existían en el mundo, pero ahora era muy especial, estaba llena de vida, pero parecía tan frágil, y yo tenía miedo de perderla, a ella y al bebé. Todas las noches me despertaba solo para comprobar que se encontraba a mi lado y esto no era un sueño.

Estaba molesto por lo que Victoria había dicho, pues aunque entendía el dolor que sentía había sido muy injusta con Kristen, pues ella no sabía todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar hasta este punto, y lo frágil que era el embarazo de Kristen y la vida de nuestro hijo.

¿Cómo alguien podía siquiera pensar que Kristen no merecía ser madre?, eso era una completa estupidez, ella, de entre todas las mujeres que existían en el mundo sería la mejor madre que un bebe pudiera tener.

Nos quedamos ahí por una hora, pero la temperatura bajo tanto que Kristen comenzó a tiritar, por lo que me quite la chaqueta y la cubrí con ella, después conduje al hotel más cercano para que pudiéramos descansar.

.

Al día siguiente nos dedicamos a buscar una casa, Kristen ya había estado escogiendo algunas, por lo que simplemente nos limitamos a visitar las que eran sus favoritas.

-No sé con cual deberíamos quedarnos- dijo apesadumbradamente antes de tomar otro bocado del gran pastel de chocolate que habíamos comprado.

-Podemos comprar todas- le dije haciéndola reír un poco, pues sabía que lo haría si ella decía sí.

No había querido hablar de lo sucedido en casa de mis padres, pero podía notar que estaba triste, por eso no había objetado nada cuando pidió la rebanada de pastel. Quería decirle que mi hermana se equivocaba y que ella sería una gran madre, pero ella simplemente cambiaba la conversación.

-Dime cual fue tu favorita- me pregunto repentinamente.

-La de la casa del árbol- respondí sin pensármelo mucho, pues esa casa me había fascinado.

-¿No crees que es muy grande?

-Creo que es perfecta para formar una familia, además el jardín es perfecto para nuestros peludos hijos- Bear y Bernie se habían quedado en la isla bajo el cuidado de una niñera de perros, pero los extrañábamos.

-Tienes razón, así nuestro pequeñín podrá perseguirlos para llenarlos de besos- acaricio su vientre, que cada día parecía más grande, y ahora que el bebé se movía tal vez lo estiraba un poquito más con cada patada.

-Le diré a Nick que se encargue de los trámites para que comencemos a mudarnos lo más pronto posible- ella no levanto la vista de su vientre, pero sonrió.

-¿Te das cuenta que tenemos que hablarle a nuestros representantes para que realicen los tramites que nos corresponden a nosotros?- me pregunto conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué haríamos sin ellos?, estoy seguro que no sería capaz ni de pagar la factura del móvil- respondí antes de soltar una gran carcajada.

Esta vez decidimos caminar hasta el hotel, que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la cafetería en la que habíamos disfrutado de una rica cena.

El clima era bastante bipolar, pues por las mañanas podías disfrutar del sol, y en la tarde el viento te helaba hasta los huesos.

Durante el trayecto me sentí como una chico normal, caminando de la mano de su novia embarazada mientras conversan del clima, o del lugar o de cualquier cosa sin importancia, aunque nos vimos interrumpidos un par de veces por los fans que se acercaron a pedir un autógrafo y una foto, y que al despedirse nos felicitaron por el bebé.

Tomamos un baño juntos, necesitábamos relajarnos un poco después de haber estado fuera todo el día, pero sobre todo porque ambos seguíamos pensando en lo que había ocurrido con mis padres.

Cuando finalizo nuestro baño, me levante para tomar un par de toallas, antes de volver con Kristen para ayudarla a salir de la bañera, me seque y posteriormente amarre una toalla a mi cintura, acto seguido tome una bata y una toalla seca para Kris.

La ayude a colocarse de pie, después me senté a la orilla de la tina y coloque frente a mí para secar su cuerpo.

-Aun no me han salido estrías ¿verdad?- me pregunto un poco nerviosa, pues me había detenido para contemplar su enorme vientre.

-No, no creo que aparezcan con las toneladas de crema que te pones- le dije besando la cúspide de su tripa.

-Yo creo que si- puede notar como una mueca triste se dibujaba en su rostro- empieza a picarme la piel- no dije nada ante aquello, pues estaba seguro de que mi respuesta sería una estupidez que la haría enojar. En cambio comencé a repartir besos por toda su barriguita consiguiendo que nuestro bebe comenzara a moverse, logrando dibujar una enorme sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Después de secarla y ayudarla a vestirse con una de mis playeras y mi sudadera favorita, nos acostamos, ella se acurruco a mi lado, mientras que yo encendí la televisión para consultar las últimas noticias.

No había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, así que después de un rato cambie de canal para disfrutar de una película. Kristen se acomodó sobre mi pecho y con su barriguita rozando mi costado, para poder disfrutar de la película; y después de lo que me parecieron solo minutos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

.

Nick había arreglado todo los trámites de la casa, por lo que dos días después de nuestra visita firmamos el contrato para que oficialmente fuera nuestra. La agente de bienes raíces nos entregó las llaves y nos felicitó por nuestra adquisición, también nos pidió un autógrafo y una fotografía pues al parecer y según sus palabras, ella había nuestra más grande fan desde que nos vio en crepúsculo.

-Quiero que tú y yo la decoremos toda- me dijo Kristen mientras recorría las habitaciones vacías.

-De ninguna manera, ya hemos hecho esto antes y sabemos el enorme esfuerzo y trabajo que requiere, y aunque Frank te haya dado más libertad que Collins no debemos abusar de ello- respondí muy seguro de lo que decía.

-No será tan pesado, podemos pedir ayuda a Tom a Marcus, a Lizzie, a Sienna, ¡a tus padres!- sonaba muy feliz ante esa idea, pero no la dejaría que me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Sabemos que no soportaras viendo como todos trabajan mientras tu estas sentada, así que te pondrás a dar órdenes, y cuando ninguno las entienda te enojaras y comenzaras a mover todo tu sola, así que no, no dejare que seamos nosotros quien la decore- pude notar como sus ojos empezaban a aguarse ante mis palabras.

-No puedes darme ordenes, además me siento una completa inútil, no hago nada porque el hotel se encarga de la comida y de la limpieza, ni siquiera me dejas doblar la ropa o hacer la cama- se sentó al pie de las escaleras mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Me acerque a ella para tratar de calmarla, pues después de lo que pasamos con Victoria, debía evitar a como diera lugar que se alterara más de lo debido.

-No te estoy dando órdenes Kristen, simplemente intento evitar que te esfuerces, sabes que tenemos que cuidar a nuestro bebe más de lo debido- aparto la vista ante mis palabra y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Me senté a su lado, ella recargo la cabeza en mi hombro mientras lloraba silenciosamente; la abrace para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Tu herma tenía razón, no merezco ser madre- me dijo con la voz llena de tristeza.

-Victoria no tenía razón, tú serás la mejor madre del mundo- mis palabras solo consiguieron que ella llorara un poco más.

-No es así, solo me preocupo por lo que quiero, y a pesar de las indicaciones de Frank me escapo casi todas las noches de la cama para comerme un par de galletas o un trozo de pastel, soy una mala madre- la atraje más hacía a mí y deposite un beso en su cabeza.

-Ya sabía lo de tus escapadas nocturnas y te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, pues llame a Frank para consultarlo, por cierto el rio por esto al menos cinco minutos, y dijo que mientras no te excedieras, un pequeño refrigerio solo haría más feliz al bebe- se separó de mi antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Enserio dijo eso?- me pregunto con la carita hinchada y un inseguro tono de voz.

-Seguro- hice una pausa, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante lo siguiente que diría- ¿quieres que hablemos de lo que sucedió en casa de mis padres? – su respuesta fue un tajante no, pero ya había dejado que esto pasara por varios días.

-Sé que es horrible recordarlo, pero necesito que te desahogues, te he visto triste desde aquel día, y aunque trates de ocultarlo no lo consigues- dejo escapar varias lágrimas y suspiros antes de responderme.

-Desde aquel día me pregunto si tu hermana tendrá razón, si merezco o no merezco ser madre después de todo lo que hice, de lo que te hice, y también me pregunto si la vida se llevara a nuestro bebé como castigo por mis acciones- sus palabras me dejaron atónito, pues aunque sospechaba de sus dudas, jamás imagine que realmente se estuviera tomando tan seriamente las palabras de Victoria.

-Quiero que te grabes esto muy bien Kristen Stewart, de todas las mujeres en este mundo, tu eres la mejor, y mereces ser madre, sé que serás una asombrosa en ese papel, nuestro bebé te ama, te lo demuestra aferrándose día con día a la vida a pesar del diagnóstico poco favorable que tenemos, te lo demuestra con cada movimiento, así que aleja las estúpida palabras de mi hermana de tu cabeza ¿bien?- ella me abrazo fuertemente, y yo como pude la senté sobre mi regazo para que pudiera tranquilizarse.

-Te amo- me dijo con un susurro.

-Tanto como yo te amo a ti- le respondí.

.

Contratamos a un diseñador de interiores que se comprometió a entregarnos la casa una semana después, aunque claro, a cambio tendríamos que darle una cheque con unos cuantos ceros en él. Nuestras únicas peticiones fueron un piano en el living, una cama enorme en nuestra habitación y que dejara la habitación que habíamos destinado al bebé tal y como estaba, pues nosotros nos encargaríamos de ella.

Así que esa semana la utilizaríamos para comprar muebles, ropa, juguetes y todo lo que necesitaba un bebé.

-Primero iremos a las tiendas que están en el centro, tal vez encontremos cosas lindas, si nada nos gusta iremos al centro comercial que se encuentra dos calles arriba de esas tiendas y por ultimo iremos por la ropa- dijo Kristen que ya tenía agendada nuestra semana a la perfección.

Después de nuestra pequeña charla, pude notar que había cambiado su estado de ánimo, pues ahora sonreía a todo momento y cuando el bebé pateaba, ella lo acariciaba y le daba una charla acerca de no hacerla sufrir en los siguientes meses, y fue entonces cuando lo recordé.

-Primero iremos donde Frank- le dije.

-¿Por qué?, nuestra cita es la próxima semana- me respondió.

-Necesitamos saber el sexo del bebé para poder comprar todo lo que necesitamos- ella simplemente comenzó a reír.

-Podemos comprar colores neutros Rob- me dijo como si pareciera muy obvio.

-Pero yo quiero que sea un cuarto personalizado- dije.

-Entonces espera a que cumpla cinco y te diga como lo quiere- respondió tratando de contener una carcajada.

-Me refiero a que quiero que sea un color acorde a él o ella- repetí.

-Pues yo estaba pensando en una temática que estuviera bien tanto para un niño como para una niña- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y que habías pensado- pregunte.

-Me gustaría recrear el mundo de Peter Pan, creo que sería perfecto- la idea me gustaba, podría ser Wendy la auténtica niña perdida o Peter, el chico que no quería crecer o mejor aún, Garfio.

-Me gusta la idea- ella me sonrió y yo me concentre en llegar a nuestro destino.

Nuestra búsqueda no fue tan sencilla como pensábamos, pues nos costaba mucho decidir lo que queríamos.

Primero fue la cuna, yo quería una con enormes barrotes de metal, mientras Kristen quería una de madera, así que estábamos comenzando una discusión hasta que vimos la que ahora nos pertenecía, era muy hermosa y tan pronto la vimos ambos supimos que era la indicada.

Aunque no todo fue tan fácil pues había otra pareja que también la quería, así que en contra de los deseos de Kristen, tuve que utilizar mis encantos para convencer tanto a la vendedora como a la otra embarazada de que esa era NUESTRA cuna.

Y paso casi lo mismo con todo los demás muebles, yo quería uno, Kristen quería otros y cuando no llegábamos a un acuerdo ella se ponía a llorar para que accediera a sus peticiones, y le funcionaba a la perfección.

Pero lo peor fue la ropa, ambos nos volvimos locos al entrar a la tienda, así que en un momento nos separamos, yo tome todo lo que me gustaba, para niño y para niña, estaba teniendo suerte, pues mi carrito ya se encontraba lleno y yo satisfecho con mis elecciones cuando fui a buscar a Kristen, y me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando la encontré. Ella también tenía un carrito repleto de cosas, zapatos, ropa, juguetes, mantas, pañales, biberones, al parecer yo solo me había enfocado en la ropa.

Esta vez no discutimos, pagamos todo y ambos nos fuimos a casa, bueno al hotel, felices. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la gran cantidad de cosas que teníamos decidimos que todo lo que el bebé no necesitara lo donaríamos.

Lo que dejamos al final fue la elección del color de la pintura, la alfombra y la decoración para el cuarto. Nos dimos cuenta de que para los murales deberíamos contratar a un pintor pues ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente bueno con los dibujos.

Al final de la semana, por increíble que pareciera ya teníamos todo listo para la habitación del bebé, excepto por quien dibujaría los murales.

Nuestra última parada, fue la librería de Rosie, pues ambos necesitábamos un poco de entretenimiento.

-Pero mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí, lo que el viento se llevó lo ha traído de vuelta- fue lo primero que dijo al vernos.

-Hola Rosie- saludo Kristen.

-Pero mírate, estas enorme y preciosa, pensé que solo los volvería a ver en fotografías- y yo pensé que jamás volvería a este lugar con Kristen.

Después del saludo y un poco de charla nos dirigimos a buscar títulos que llamaran nuestra atención. Kristen eligió dos sobre el embarazo, lo que me recordó que el regalo de Ellen aún estaba en mi maleta, también eligió un par de novelas, que al parecer eran de autores independientes, yo tome unos de ciencia ficción.

Antes de ir a la caja, nos detuvimos en la sección de cuentos infantiles y escogimos unos cuantos.

-Vaya, si leen todos estos libros lo que resta del embarazo el bebé sabrá leer cuando nazca- y es que habíamos perdido el control como lo hicimos con la ropa y dejamos casi vacío el estante de la sección infantil.

-Creo que ese es el objetivo- le respondió Kristen y después los tres reímos.

Volvimos al auto con cinco bolsas llenas de libros, estábamos listos para volver al hotel y disfrutar de una tarde comiendo un poco de chatarra y viendo películas.

-¿Podemos parar en el supermercado?- pregunto Kristen.

-Claro, ¿Qué es lo que compraremos?- pregunte curioso.

-Quiero unos caramelos y unas galletas de nuez- me respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Nos adentramos en el supermercado, que se encontraba vacío, pues era domingo por la tarde y todos estaban en casa disfrutando del tiempo en familia como todo buen británico.

Deje a Kristen eligiendo las galletas que compraría y fui rápidamente a la sección de lácteos por yogurt de arándanos y de durazno. Estaba por volver al lado de mi prometida cuando una chica se interpuso en mi camino.

-Al parecer estamos destinados a seguir encontrándonos- Tahliah me sonreía como si fuéramos dos grandes amigos que se encontraban después de varios años.

-Espero que no sea tan a menudo o terminare de mudarme para no tener que compartir el mismo territorio contigo- mi respuesta fue bastante ruda y hostil.

-Vamos Rob, no puede ser tan malo, además si tu quisieras podríamos divertirnos ahora que tu novia parece una gran pelota de playa- su comentario me hizo enojar, Kristen no estaba gorda, y mucho menos parecía un pelota de playa, estaba embarazada y lucia hermosa.

-Creo que morir es una opción mucho mejor – le respondí dispuesto a irme, pero ella fue más rápida que yo y coloco sus manos sobre mi pecho para acercarse a mí.

-Eres un hombre bastante apasionado como para soportar la abstinencia- esto lo dijo muy cerca de mi rostro, estaba seguro que su intención era besarme, pero esta vez yo fui más rápido y me separe de ella. Lo que no tenía planeado era encontrar a Kristen detrás de nosotros observando la escena, que bien resultaba muy comprometedora si la veías desde otra perspectiva.

-Kristen…- estaba punto de decirle que todo era un mal entendido, pero Tahliah abrió la boca antes que yo.

-Oh querida, luces bastante…redonda, seguramente ha de ser horrible inflarse mes con mes y dejar de ser bonita, pero sobre todo dejar de complacer a un hombre en la cama- sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno, sabía que su única intención era que Kristen se sintiera miserable por ellas.

-Supongo que ha de ser peor ser tu- respondió mi chica con la voz un poco entrecortada por las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

-¿Ser delgada, muy sexy y capaz de darle a Rob lo que necesita?, creo que no tengo que recordarle a tu novio lo bien que nos la pasábamos en la cama- al finalizar aquella frase, le sonrió a Kristen cínicamente.

-Podemos irnos- pregunto Kristen mientras se limpiaba una lágrima y se daba media vuelta para dirigirse al área de cajas.

Yo la seguí sin decir nada más y pude sentir la sonrisa de Tahliah a mis espaldas, sonrisa que me encargaría de borrar.

Coloco lo que llevaba en las manos en la caja y salió dejándome solo ante la curiosa mirada de la cajera. Yo espere a que me cobraran y me entregaran las cosas antes de seguirla.

Estaba esperando parada a un costado del auto, y podía ver claramente que lloraba. Cuando me acerque, se limpió las lágrimas y miro en otra dirección, le abrí la puerta del auto para que entrara mientras yo colocaba nuestras compras en la cajuela para después subirme.

-Kris ella solo quería hacerte sentir mal, esa es su especialidad, por favor deja de llorar que me parte el alma verte así- no dijo nada, se quedó mirando por la ventana.

-Quiero irme- me dijo minutos después.

.

Tan pronto llegamos al hotel se dirigió al ascensor para ir a la habitación, yo corrí tras ella, pero el ascensor también se puso en mi contra pues cerró sus puertas demasiado rápido para que pudiera entrar.

Si no me apresuraba, Kristen se encerraría a llorar y estaba seguro que dormiría en la puerta de la habitación.

**Kpov.**

Tahliah tenía razón estaba gorda y fea, pero sobre todo ya no era capaz de complacer a Rob, y no solo porque ya no era la chica que posaba en las revistas, sino porque como mujer era tan incompetente que mi cuerpo no era capaz de hacer lo único que se supone que es natural e innato como salvaguarda a un bebé sin que este tenga que correr peligro a cada segundo.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama abrazando mi vientre fuertemente, ella tenía razón, su cuerpo estaba de infarto, y estaba segura que al ser bailarina y haber desarrollado tanta flexibilidad era una excelente amante.

Y por primera vez en cinco meses, desee no estar embarazada y seguir siendo la chica bonita y sexy, imagen de Chanel, o la chica que posaba desnuda para el fotógrafo más importante del mundo, incluso extrañe los tacones y la forma en que lucían mis piernas cuando me los ponía.

Robert ingreso a la habitación varios minutos después y antes de que se acercara a mí me levante para dirigirme al baño, pero en mi estado él era, por mucho, más rápido que yo.

-No dejare que te encierres y llores sola en el baño- me dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro y secaba mis lágrimas con pequeños besos.

-Tahliah es una persona vacía y cruel, solo le interesa el dinero y la fama, y la única forma en que puede ser feliz es haciendo que todos seamos miserables, así consigue lo que quiere, es la persona más superficial y frívola que conozco- sus palabras solo me hacían llorar más, pues no había nada que pudiera decir para cambiar la realidad.

-Ella tiene razón, ya no soy bonita y estoy gorda- le dije entrecortadamente, después lo abrace para poder llorar y desahogarme, el comenzó a acariciar mi espalda intentando calmarme, pero después de un par de minutos se detuvo abruptamente y me separo de él para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Eres hermosa, y no estas gorda, estas embarazada, dentro de ti hay vida, dentro de ti nuestro bebé crece día a día, estás haciendo posible el milagro de la vida, así que deja de pensar que dejaste de ser bonita al momento de embarazarte, porque no es así, sigues siendo la chica hermosa y sexy que se encargó de enseñarme lo que es la felicidad y el amor- después de sus palabras me beso, y esta vez fue un beso diferente.

No solo era un gesto de amor, aquel beso era una forma de sellar nuestro amor, y que dejaba libre la pasión que nos consumía desde el primer día que nos conocimos.

Cuando nuestra respiración se volvió entrecortada sus labios dejaron de tocar los míos, pero sus ojos fueron directamente a los míos. Comenzó a desabrochar el abrigo que tenía una puesto y lo dejo caer al suelo y antes de continuar con mi blusa volvió a besarme, levante los brazos para que se desprendiera de una de las tantas prendas que nos estorbaban.

Dejo un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi enorme vientre, en donde nuestro pequeñín comenzó a moverse al sentir las caricias de su padre, lo que hizo que ambos sonriéramos. Me quito los zapatos y después comenzó a bajar mi pantalón lentamente, y cada centímetro de piel que quedo al descubierto fue recompensada con un beso, y con cada beso yo comenzaba a desesperarme por sentirlo dentro de mí, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría.

Se puso de pie y me ayudo a recostarme en la cama, y una vez recostada comenzó a acariciarme con sus fríos dedos, y cada caricia era una descarga de adrenalina que me hacía estallar en mil pedazos. Poco después sus dedos fueron remplazados por sus labios.

Se apodero de mi cuello, mordiéndolo y besándolo, y con la ayuda de las hormonas que revolucionaban mi cuerpo, me tenía al borde del colapso; después comenzó a descender poco a poco hasta llegar al valle de mis pechos, los que acaricio suavemente, pues sabía que últimamente me dolían un poco, me levante un poco para que pudiera deshacerse del sujetador. Mis pezones estaban completamente endurecidos, lo que provoco que él sonriera, beso tierna y dulcemente ambos, ganándose varios gemidos por mi parte, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que hacíamos el amor, que estaba más excitada que nunca.

Después comenzó a besar desde el inicio de mi tripa hasta mi ombligo, que estaba comenzando a saltarse, siguiendo la línea alba que ya había comenzada a marcarse.

La devoción con la que besaba a nuestro bebé me hizo darme cuenta, que más allá del sexo o el placer físico que ambos obteníamos, unir nuestros cuerpo era un acto de amor infinito, un acto de amor que jamás conseguimos cuando estuvimos separados, un acto de amor que había formado a la pequeña personita que respondía feliz a su padre desde mi interior.

Después siguió con su camino y beso mi intimidad por encima de la tela de mis pantys, lo que ocasionó que un montón de gemidos de placer escaparan de mis labios, así que no siguió perdiendo el tiempo y se deshizo de la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. Abrió más mis piernas y comenzó a besar mi clítoris mientras yo me aferraba a las sabanas tratando de controlar las emociones que se habían formado en la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

Sus movimientos eran apasionados, pero tiernos al mismo tiempo, era como si estuviera tocando un frágil objeto.

Con cada movimiento que hacía un gemido escapaba de mis labios.

Con cada caricia mi corazón amentaba sus latidos.

Me estaba haciendo la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Cuando el orgasmo me golpeo estalle en mil pedazos y su nombre salió de mis labios como una hermosa melodía.

.

.

**.**

**Me gustó mucho escribir el capítulo, espero que a ustedes les guste.**

**Sé que dije que actualizaría antes, pero la verdad es que me costó bastante estructurarlo.**

**Gracias por continuar en este viaje conmigo, es un verdadero placer tenerlas como lectoras.  
**

**Las quiere.  
Rinat Woodgate.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Outtake.  
*La frase es de la canción de Taylor Swift que recomiendo escuchar.  
*LA marca del helado la vi en internet y no estoy muy segura de sí es francesa o italiana.  
*Michael Angarano, seguro lo recuerdan.**


	31. Chapter 31

Outtake: **Los años sin ti.**

_Quizás nos perdimos en el cambio, quizás pedí mucho,  
pero quizás esto fue una obra maestra  
hasta que lo arruinaste._

_Y sé que es cosa del pasado, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer,  
y me olvide de ti lo suficiente como para recordar porque te necesitaba […]_

**Rpov.**

_Estar rodeado de personas en una premiación donde no conocías a nadie, no era nuevo para mí, pues así había sido al comienzo de mi carrera. Estaba rodeado de cantantes y no actores, directores, fotógrafos, productores y todos aquellos relacionados con la industria del cine lo que me hacía sentir un poco incómodo, pero nada me detendría de acompañar a Tahliah en una de las noches más importantes de su carrera._

_Estaba muy nerviosa pues anteriormente ya había sido nominada en los MTV pero no obtuvo resultados positivos; así que había pasado toda la noche llenándola de halagos, e incluso le había regalado una cadenita cuyo dije era una hermosa estrella de diamantes, aunque no tan hermosa como ella._

_-Deberíamos irnos- me dijo conteniendo las lágrimas cuando perdió la primera categoría, lo que me hizo sentir muy molesto con las personas que entregaban aquellos premios, pues no entendía que hubiera alguien mejor que mi chica._

_-Claro que no amor, tal vez hayas perdido esta batalla, pero no perderás la guerra, eres la mujer más talentosa que he conocido, así que nos quedaremos justo aquí- le dije completamente seguro de mis palabras._

_-¿Qué pasará si no gano?- me pregunto insegura._

_-Si no ganas, me veré en la necesidad de subir a ese escenario y gritar que ha sido una injusticia, y que no hay nadie mejor que tu- mi respuesta la hizo reír y después de su pequeña y hermosa carcajada me beso en agradecimiento._

_Después de aquella intervención, Tahliah comenzó a disfrutar de la velada, ahora podía verla reír y bailar con la presentación de los demás artistas. _

_Estaba bastante contento con mi vida en estos momentos, pues había logrado superar aquel tormentoso pasado y como recompensa había ganado a la mujer perfecta. Sentía que a su lado todo era posible, había encontrado el equilibrio exacto entre mi vida personal y mi vida pública, pues no tenía que vivir ocultando mi amor hacía Tahliah, ella aceptaba todo lo que conllevaba ser mi novia, una razón más para amarla._

_Y tal y como lo predije, Tahlia había resultado ganadora, el mejor videoclip del año fue el suyo, y es que era precioso, muy artístico y original. Cuando mencionaron su nombre me sentí muy orgulloso, le aplaudí enérgicamente, pero a diferencia de todas las personas que se encontraban en nuestra mesa fui incapaz de levantarme para celebrar su triunfo, era como si algo me mantuviera pegado a mi asiento, como si se hubiera accionado el interruptor de los recuerdos y toda la alegría que había sentido, desapareció instantáneamente dejándome con un sabor agridulce._

_Después de un gran discurso, volvió a la mesa y se arrojó a mis brazos para llorar de felicidad, y yo simplemente repetía palabras como "eres la mejor", "te amo", "lo mereces", palabras que ya no eran tan honestas como las anteriores._

_._

_Después de pasar unos días en Londres acompañado por mi familia, mi novia y la familia de mi novia, tuve que viajar a Los Ángeles para acudir a la ceremonia de la Go Campaign, en la que recaudaríamos fondos para ayudar a niños vulnerables y huérfanos de todo el mundo; era un proyecto precioso del que me encantaba ser parte, pues podía ayudar a niños y niñas que no habían tenido la fortuna de nacer en un hogar como el mío, por lo que me sentía en la obligación de devolver un poco de todo lo que yo tenía._

_-Estoy lista- dijo Tahliah acercándose a mí. Había pasado toda la tarde arreglándose, y la espera había valido la pena._

_-Luces preciosa- le dije antes de besarla tiernamente._

_Después de los MOBO Awards, me había comportado un poco distante con ella y no sabía la razón, pero después de unos días esa sensación desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad, es decir, ambos disfrutábamos de nuestra relación como unos adolescentes._

_El viaje hasta el Hotel Montage, ubicado en Beverly Hills fue bastante rápido, pues habíamos logrado pasar inadvertidos y ningún paparazzi estaba a nuestro alrededor entorpeciendo nuestros planes. Claro que en cuanto llegamos las cosas cambiaron, pues los reporteros y paparazis no dejaron de disparar fotografías en nuestra dirección en ningún momento._

_Desfilar sobre la alfombra roja de un evento con el amor de tu vida era algo que me había sido negado anteriormente, pero ahora que tenía esa opción la disfrutaba al máximo, así que posee orgullosamente junto a mi novia para todos los periodistas que se encontraban, y que claramente estaba felices con nuestra relación._

_El lugar estaba lleno de amigos y conocidos, pude visualizar a Kate Hudson y a Vin Diesel, a quienes por supuesto saludaría después de encontrar nuestro lugar._

_Fue una grata sorpresa encontrar a Katy Perry en nuestra mesa, era ella na de mis mejores amigas y ya habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que la había visto._

_-Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí- dijo tan pronto me vio, se levantó de su asiento para abrazarme._

_-Es un gusto volver a verla señorita- le susurre al oído mientras me abrazaba._

_-Siempre todo un caballero- me dijo rompiendo nuestro abrazo, y después se dirigió a mi novia- es un gusto verte otra vez, sigues tan guapa como siempre- le dijo abrazándola._

_-También me da gusto verte otra vez- dijo Tahliah._

_-En cuanto supe que vendrían arregle todo para que nos tocara en la misma mesa, se dejan ver tan poco que necesito estar cerca de ustedes para poder saber que pasa en sus vidas. Por cierto, felicidades por el premio te lo merecías, bueno te merecías ambos, pero así es la industria de la música- cuando Katy comenzaba a hablar nada la detenía, esa era una de sus más grandes cualidades, jamás te sentías incomodo con ella pues siempre tenía un grandioso tema de conversación._

_Continuo hablando con Tahliah acerca de productores, disqueras, le dio consejos para sus próximos conciertos, le conto sobre los desfiles de moda a los que asistiría en fechas próximas e incluso la invito a unos cuantos, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando la menciono a ella._

_-Podrías venir en Diciembre a París conmigo, mi amiga Kristen será Coco Chanel en el nuevo Filme de Lagerfeld, es su musa, al parecer el Kaiser está encantado con ella, y no lo culpo, es una chica preciosa. ¿Pero que dices?, apuesto a que estará muy contenta de conocerte, es una increíble persona y le encanta hacer amigos, después de la premiere podríamos irnos de juerga, aunque claro que no seríamos solo las tres, pues Kristen tiene más amigas y Ruth no la deja salir sin Jonh, ¿recuerdas Rob la vez que nos escapamos a Coachella y tú y ella engañaron a Ruth y a Nick para que no mandaran a Dean y a Jonh a cuidarlos de los paparazzis?- en cuanto termino su pregunta me observo esperando una respuesta pero yo estaba en shock._

_Minutos después se dio cuenta de toda la verborrea que había soltado pues escuche un pequeño mierda salir de sus labios y después la vi llevarse la copa de champagne a la boca._

_-Creo que no sería apropiado que asistiera contigo, pero agradezco la invitación- dijo Tahliah después de un gran silencio incomodo, yo aún seguía en shock._

_Después de aquella gran metida de pata no pude concentrarme en nada más, estaba actuando automatamente, pues lo único que realmente ocupaba mi mente era su nombre._

_Tahliah por supuesto noto mi cambio de actitud, pues aunque estuviera riendo y conversando con ella me encontraba a kilómetros de distancia del hotel. Para aminorar la culpa que me embargaba en esos momentos gane un viaje a Perú, lo que hizo muy feliz a mi novia, pues sabía que eso significaba que pasaríamos unas vacaciones fenomenales, en donde yo consentiría todos sus caprichos._

_Cuando la gala termino, salude a todos mis amigos y conocidos, y posteriormente partimos al hotel en el que nos hospedábamos, al despedirme de Katy, ella me susurro un "lo siento", pues se sentía apenada de aquella conversación, y yo le asegure que todo estaba bien, aunque no lo estaba._

_-Luces muy rara- le dije a Kristen que se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá de la sala Cullen, con una gran panza falsa y un maquillaje extraterrestre._

_-Cuando realmente este embarazada ¿me dirás lo mismo?- me pregunto._

_-Cuando estés embarazada estarás preciosa- conteste automáticamente._

_-¿Cuántas veces te gustaría verme embarazada?- continuo preguntando._

_-Si son embarazos múltiples, tres, pero si no, cinco- le respondí._

_-¡Vaya!, creo que si quieres que tengamos tantos hijos deberías comenzara a embarazarme- dijo y después comenzó a reír. _

_-Podríamos empezar esta noche- le dije besando la punta de su nariz._

_Ella solo asintió y yo coloque mis labios sobre los suyo en un acto simbólico, como si estuviera sellando la promesa de embarazarla._

_-Prométeme algo- me dijo en cuanto rompimos el beso, a lo que yo simplemente asentí. _

_-Prométeme que estaremos juntos por siempre, y que pase lo que pase jamás me olvidaras, que jamás amaras a nadie como me amas a mí- dijo sin apartar su mirada de la mía, lo que significaba que estaba hablando en serio._

_-Aunque lo intentara, jamás, JAMAS, podría olvidarte. El futuro puede ser incierto, y solo tengo clara una cosa, tú serás por siempre y para siempre el único amor de mi vida- respondí solemnemente._

_Desperté abruptamente después de aquel recuerdo que había llegado de mi subconsciente, trate de despejar mi mente y continuar durmiendo, pero no lo conseguí, así que me levante de la cama con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Tahliah y me dirigí al balcón, necesitaba aire fresco._

_¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo y creer que algún día olvidaría a Kristen por completo? Su nombre estaba tatuado en cada célula de mi cuerpo y en cada poro de mi piel, eso jamás cambiaria, y aunque amaba a Tahliah, ese amor no era ni una milésima parte del amor que sentía por Kris._

_Observe desde la lejanía a la chica que se encontraba en mi cama, era preciosa, eso no podía negarlo, pero jamás sería mi chica y yo jamás le pertenecería, pues mi alma, mi mente y mi corazón tenían dueña, y aunque Kristen hubiera arruinado todo, eso no significaba que yo podría olvidarla._

_Así que era hora de aceptar la realidad: aun amaba a Kristen Stewart, nunca podría olvidarla, nunca volvería a sentir lo que con ella sentí, ella era mi única dueña y yo era el único amor de su vida; pero lo había arruinado y su error nos separó definitivamente. Nuestro castillo se derrumbó cuando ella lo golpeo y todo lo que habíamos construido quedo reducido a escombros, de los cuales yo había recatado los mejores recuerdos para grabarlos en mi memoria._

_Ahora yo estaba rehaciendo mi vida, estaba contento aunque jamás llegara a ser completamente feliz, y tenía a mi lado a una mujer hermosa a la que amaba, aunque no la amara incondicional e irrevocablemente y seguiría intentando volver a ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra, aunque jamás lo logrará._

_.-.-.-._

_**Recomendaciones musicales:**_

_**[+] Fairy Dance Peter Pan OST watch?v=rtxT-bn18OY**_

_**[*] The One de Kodaline.**_

_**.-.-.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 29**

_Porque supe desde el primer día en el que te conocí que nunca iba a dejarte escapar.  
The One by Kodaline_

**Kpov.**

Albert, el diseñador de interiores, había cumplido su palabra y nos entregó la casa solo una semana después. Cuando entramos, quede completamente enamorada del resultado, aunque tan pronto llegamos al living pude notar la sorpresa de Robert.

Una de las paredes había quedado recubierta con papel tapiz y había colocado una viga de madera de la cual colgaban flores parecidas a las que adornaron nuestra boda en Amanecer, un hermoso detalle, aunque lo más sorprendente era que no solo eran arreglos, sino que realmente estaban plantadas y contaban con un sistema de riego automático.

Los sillones eran de un cálido color beige con algunos cojines color chocolate y otros que tenían un estampado de flores silvestres; también había un pequeño librero listo para ser llenado con nuestras obras de literatura favoritas; la alfombra era del mismo tono que los sofás, había una mesa de centro decorada con velas y más flores, y por ultimo estaba el piano que Robert había pedido, pero esta vez no era un piano como el que el imaginaba.

Estaba segura de que mi futuro marido hubiera mandado a quitar el piano si no le hubiera gustado tanto, pues en vez de encontrar un elegante piano de cola, nos encontramos un hermoso piano de pared que complementaba estupendamente la decoración.

-Es precioso, ¿no te parece?- dije mientras acariciaba la antigua madera con la que estaba construido aquel hermoso instrumento.

-Jamás había tenido uno de estos- me dijo y sonaba apagado, después levanto la tapa e hizo sonar algunas notas.

-Si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo- sugerí apretando su hombro, pues se había sentado en el banquillo preparándose para tocar alguna melodía.

**[+]**No obtuve respuesta, simplemente comenzó a interpretar una hermosa canción de cuna, tenía algunas notas que me hacían recordar a los días de navidad, para después tornarse en un cuento de hadas, dejando un hermoso sentimiento de paz y fantasía.

-Le ha gustado- interrumpí la melodía cuando mi pequeñín golpeo mi estómago enérgicamente, por lo que Rob detuvo la interpretación y se giró hacía mi para limpiar las lágrimas que salían sin parar de mis ojos y para acariciar a nuestro bebé.

-La he escrito para ti- dijo a mi hinchado vientre.

-Pues es preciosa- le dije sorbiendo mi nariz.

Nuestro bebé llamo nuestra atención con otro pequeño golpecito, lo que hizo que se formara una pequeña protuberancia en el centro de mi vientre tocando la nariz de Robert que estaba muy cerca de mi estómago.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, nos quedaremos con este piano- volvió a decir a nuestro bebé, despues se levantó para quedar a mi altura y besar mi frente.

-¿Te he dicho el día de hoy cuanto te amo?- me pregunto sin apartar su mirada de la mia.

-No- le respondí.

-Pues entonces señora Pattinson, debe saber que es lo más preciado que tengo y que tendré- me dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

-Has mantenido tu promesa a pesar de los años- le dije- aún sigo siendo el amor de tu vida…

-Por siempre y para siempre- me dijo solemnemente y después me beso con dulzura.

.

El resto de la casa era igualmente hermoso, la cocina era pequeña pero increíblemente acogedora, y nuestra habitación era perfecta. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un claro color perla, casi parecían blancas, los ventanales estaban cubiertos con cortinas de seda, y la enorme cama se encontraba cubierta con sábanas y cobijas de tonalidades cafés.

Los ceros que habían disminuido en la cuenta bancaria de mi marido, sin duda alguna habían valido la pena.

Entre Robert y yo acomodamos toda nuestra ropa en el closet, lo que nos llevó poco tiempo, pues ninguno de los dos poseía cantidades descomunales de prendas de vestir, así que el espacio que sobraba fue llenado con la ropa que habíamos comprado para nuestro bebé.

Aun nos faltaba desempacar los libros, los utensilios de cocina, hacer la despensa, pero estaba agotada, y eso que me había pasado todo el día sentada, así que ordenaríamos comida italiana para la cena y Robert estuvo de acuerdo en comprarme un delicioso helado de fresas con crema y chocolate líquido.

Y mientras Rob pedía la comida yo me había ido directamente a la ducha.

Primero comencé por el cabello y después continúe enjabonando mi cuerpo, aunque cuando me tenía que lavar los pies me di cuenta de que sería imposible con mi enorme vientre.

-Si no me los lavo, no pasa nada ¿cierto?- dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre y pensaba en mis otras opciones.

-Si solo es esta vez no creo que pase nada, pero si omites lavarlos por los próximos meses tendremos ciertos inconvenientes- dijo Robert entrando a la ducha.

-Tal vez tengo que bañarme sentada a partir de hoy- pues si no lo hacía de ese modo, jamás lograría lavar mis pies.

-O podemos bañarnos juntos- dijo el mientras se agachaba para lavar mis pies.

-Esa es una magnífica idea- así que mi futuro esposo se hizo cargo de esa sencilla tarea mientras yo disfrutaba del agua caliente que caía sobre mi cuerpo.

Cuando terminamos de ducharnos me ayudo a secarme y a vestirme, para después hacer lo propia frente a mí.

Robert Pattinson era el ser más hermoso que existía sobre la tierra, tenía un cuerpo de infarto y el alma más pura que había llegado a conocer, era la mujer más afortunada del mundo, pues él me amaba tanto como yo a él.

-Si sigues mirándome de esa forma me sonrojare- su hermosa voz interrumpió mis pensamientos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, al parecer eran como imanes que no podían separarse jamás.

-Es que eres muy hermoso- dije en mi defensa.

-Al parecer sigues utilizando las líneas de Crepúsculo- dijo mientras se secaba el cabello de una forma muy sexi, lo que provoco que tragara fuertemente.

-Si me sigues mirando de esa forma terminaremos con la abstinencia- y yo quería hacerlo.

Al ver la expresión en mi rostro comenzó a reír, y su risa hizo que terminara por derretirme ante mi ángel personal.

.

El miércoles por la tarde Bear y Bearni habían llegado a Londres para reunirse con sus padres, y también nos dieron su aprobación a la decoración de la casa, pues tan pronto como entraron se instalaron en sofá más grande del Living.

Por fin habíamos logrado terminar de acomodar todo en su lugar, excepto por los libros.

Suzie había enviado los libros que se encontraban en mi casa en L.A., libros que nos pertenecían a ambos y que habían pasado una gran temporada guardados en el closet, pues en sus páginas se encontraban recuerdos que tratamos de enterrar en el pasado. Y ahora estaban vagando entre vuelo y vuelo, pues ahora se encontraban en Roma, así tardaríamos un par de días en recibirlos.

Mi pedido le confirmo a mis amigos lo que tanto temían, me quedaría a vivir definitivamente en Inglaterra, lo que significaba que ahora solo nos veríamos unos cuantos días al año y nos llamaríamos con menor frecuencia.

Así que tuve que escuchar los reclamos y los sollozos de Suzie por una hora, y solo logro calmarse cuando yo rompí en llanto. Prometió visitarnos en marzo, cuando estuvieran todos de vacaciones y yo le dije que esperaría ansiosa su visita.

Los padres de Rob nos visitaron el viernes por la tarde, nos comunicaron que se irían por unas semanas Escocia, y que Victoria y Caleb los acompañarían, esperaban que de esta manera Victoria se recompusiera un poco, pues aún seguía deprimida. Lizzie se quedaría en casa, pues no le apetecía deprimirse lejos de lugares en donde se le permitiera beber alcohol hasta el cansancio, pues al parecer había terminado definitivamente su relación con Chace.

**Rpov.**

Por fin estábamos completamente instalados, nuestros libros llegarían hoy, así que decidimos ir al supermercado para llenar la despensa, y Kristen me había exigido cocinar, pues estaba harta de la comida de los restaurantes, y esa era una petición a la que jamás me negaría, pues no existía comida más rica que la suya.

Después de un par de horas salimos del supermercado y nos dirigimos a casa, en donde nuestros niños esperaban por nosotros.

Mientras Kristen cocinaba yo acomode toda la despensa en su lugar, y para hacer más ameno el tiempo cantamos juntos al ritmo de Led Zeppelin, Frank Sinatra y Ella Fitzgerald.

Cuando la comida estuvo listo, nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina para disfrutar de la sopa de tortilla y las patatas horneadas con pollo y queso que había preparado Kristen.

-Tu comida es lo mejor que existe en este mundo- dije mientras me servía sopa por tercera vez.

-Prometo que cocinare todos los días del resto de mi vida para ti- me prometió.

-Supongo que tendré que asistir todos los días al gimnasio para poder mantener mi hermoso cuerpo- bromee.

-Si no lo haces no tendría problema, así me desharía de todas las chicas que sueñan con arrebatarte de mi lado- su respuesta me hizo reír, pues desde nuestro encuentro con Tahliah miraba mal a todas las chicas que se atrevían a poner sus ojos en mí.

-Jamás te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie- le asegure.

-Solo lo dices porque te gusta mi comida- replico.

-Y porque tienes un culo de infarto- complete su respuesta y a cambio recibí una cantidad bastante exagerada de comida en el cabello.

.

El resto de la tarde nos dedicamos a llenar el único espacio vacío en el living, nuestro librero. Fue muy grato encontrar mis títulos favoritos tan bien conservados.

Mientras yo acomodaba todo, Kristen se había sentado en la alfombra con Bear y Bearni a su lado y rodeada de libros, creando una hermosa escena. Estaba bastante entretenida con nuestra edición de Que esperar cuando esperas, en algunas ocasiones se sorprendía con lo que leía y en otras se reía pues le parecía completamente estúpido.

Poco a poco el librero quedo lleno, no me había detenido hasta que Doomed Love se encontró en mis manos.

Al abrirlo encontré la dedicatoria que había escrito para el amor de mi vida años atrás:

_He vagado alrededor del mundo sin rumbo fijo, pero ahora he encontrado mi hogar._

Aun me sentía locamente enamorado de la pecosa niña de ojos verdes que conocí en el casting de una película de adolescentes enamorados, ya no era el joven inmaduro de 21 años que llego a Los Ángeles, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho que seguía dispuesto a dar la vida por aquella niña que ahora era una mujer, su mujer.

Observe a Kristen detenidamente, tenía el cabello sujeto en una informal coleta, reía plácidamente por algo que había leído y acariciaba amorosamente a nuestro bebé, un nuevo ser humano que tendría la mitad exacta de cada uno de nosotros.

No podía esperar ni un día más, así que baje de la pequeña escalera en la que me encontraba, me acerque a ella y me arrodille a su lado, lo que provoco que levantara la vista hacía mí.

-Cásate conmigo- le dije.

-Ya me habías hecho esta propuesta Rob- me respondido con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo seguir esperando, cásate conmigo mañana mismo.

Estaba completamente sorprendida, me miraba fijamente y la sonrisa de sus labios desapareció, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, una pequeña lagrima cayo por su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios, que se habían curvado en una radiante sonrisa.

-Lo hare.

.

**Kpov.**

Cuando desperté, Robert no se encontraba a mi lado, así que me levante para buscarlo, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Al entrar a la cocina me encontré con el desayuno listo, una enorme caja con una nota en la tapa y hermoso ramo de flores.

Abrí el sobre para leer el contenido de la nota:

_Te he preparado el desayuno, pues tu salud y la de nuestro bebé esta primero, después de que te hayas alimentado arréglate que yo esperare impaciente por ti._

_P.D. Como no se me permite ver a mi novia antes de la boda, no seré yo quien te recoja, pero esperare al final del pasillo por ti._

Cuando termine de leer su mensaje abrí curiosa la caja.

Un hermoso vestido esperaba para ser utilizado.

.

Me arregle de una forma natural. Después observe mi reflejo en el espejo y sentí la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

.

Tal y como lo prometió, a las doce del día alguien toco a mi puerta. Un auto negro esperaba por mí, estaba cada vez más cerca de unir mi vida al hombre de mis sueños.

.

El viaje duro una hora aproximadamente.

Nos detuvimos frente a una pequeña capilla que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. El chofer me ayudo a bajar del auto y yo avance lentamente a la entrada.

**[*]**Cuando estuve dentro de la capilla, observe al chico de cabellos descontrolados que esperaba por mí al final del pasillo.

Podrían pasar mil 'años y yo seguiría amándolo como si fuera el primer día.

Comencé a caminar lentamente.

Con cada paso recordé cada lágrima, cada suspiro, el dolor, la felicidad y los años sin él, y todos esos momentos los volvería vivir tan solo para llegar a este momento.

Al llegar a su lado me tendió la mano, y juntos nos acercamos al altar para ser marido y mujer.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart en sagrado matrimonio…- aquellas palabras que había escuchado en la ficción se hacían realidad el día de hoy.

No preste atención en las palabras del sacerdote, no sabía si alguna pareja les prestaba atención, no creo que fuera posible.

Robert usaba un hermoso traje negro que lo hacía lucir aún más apuesto si eso era posible.

El único momento en que soltó mis manos fue cuando el sacerdote solicito nuestros votos.

Antes de comenzar los suyos se aclaró la garganta haciéndome reír.

-Cuando era niño observaba detenidamente a mis padres y trataba de comprender por qué se habían casado, por qué sonreían tanto el día de su aniversario y por qué a pesar de las peleas jamás se separaban.

"Le preguntaba a ambos por qué lo hacían y su respuesta era _Algún día lo comprenderás_, y yo pensaba que jamás lo haría y que ojala me lo explicaran.

"Cuando cumplí quince años me hice novio de Sharon Williams, tenía el cabello más bonito de toda la escuela, solíamos pasear tomados de las manos y compartir uno que otro beso, mi padre me dijo que se acercaba el momento de obtener la respuesta a las preguntas que le hacía de niño, pero yo sabía que no era así, después de tres meses Sharon rompió mi corazón, me dejo por Charlie, el capitán del equipo de Polo.

"Después de aquello no volví a tener novias, lo que me alejaba aún más de mis respuestas.

"A los veinte años estaba perdido, no sabía qué hacer con mi vida y entonces vi una película que hablaba sobre el destino de una persona, y fue allí en donde encontré la primera respuesta: _Existen personas hermosas con las que quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida._

"Meses después me ofrecieron interpretar al ser perfecto, algo que descarte inmediatamente, pero entonces supe que mi primera respuesta estaría en la misma película y encontré la segunda respuesta: _esa persona será quien guie tu camino, con ella a tu lado jamás estarás perdido._

"Unos meses después me vi inmerso en el caos de la fama, en el poder del dinero y en todos los placeres malignos que te ofrece la vida, y después de una tormentosa temporada obtuve la última respuesta:

"Existen seres maravillosos en este planeta, seres que han sido creados por Dios para que te acompañen en el viaje de la vida, y cuando encuentras a tu compañera, todo tendrá sentido, desde lo más obvio hasta lo ridículo y banal. Esa persona siempre estará a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas, incluso en la distancia, cuando es la indicada, no habrá nadie que pueda ocupar su lugar.

"Yo he encontrado a mi compañera, mi amiga, mi amante, al ser perfecto y el único capaz de destruirme, lo más preciado que tendré y afortunadamente ella siente lo mismo por mí, así que he dejado de hacer preguntas, pues tengo la respuesta a todo a mi lado-.

Jamás podría explicar lo que sentí al escuchar sus palabras.

Después de varios minutos ambos dijimos _Si, acepto _ y oficialmente nos convertimos en **marido y mujer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No se esperaban la boda ¿cierto?, yo tampoco, pero sentía que era hora y que ese momento solo les pertenecía a ellos.**

**Quiero informarles que este fue el último fragmento de Los años sin ti, en los siguientes capítulos no habrá Outtake, solo nos prepararemos para la llegada de la bebé o el bebé, y después retomare Los años sin ti, pero con otro nombre.**

**Espero que haya valido la pena la espera.**

**Las quiere.  
Rinat Woodgate.**


	32. El comienzo del fin

**Outtake: Lo intentamos.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**El comienzo del fin**

**.**

Si me amas lo suficiente entonces no te marches.  
_Never let me go, Lana del Rey._

.

Octubre 2012.

**Kpov.**

Respirar.

Comer.

Dormir.

Seguir respirando.

Eran las sencillas cosas que sucedían en mi vida los últimos meses. Era como vivir atrapada en un juego mecánico que no deja de dar vueltas, para volver siempre al mismo lugar.

Pasaba los días pegada al teléfono, esperando que él me llamara, porque yo era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

Su ropa aun olía a él, al igual que la cama; las fotografías me decían que en algún lugar del mundo el existía, y que estaba destrozado, que yo lo había destrozado.

-Con esto te verás estupenda- había olvidado que Suzie aún estaba conmigo, buscándome ropa para salir a cenar con ella y con Scout.

Me levante automáticamente de la cama, tome la ropa sin mirarla y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para cambiarme, pero al mirarme al espejo me di cuenta de que mi cabello lucia bastante sucio, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que me había bañado?

No lo sabía, no podía recordarlo.

Abrí la regadera y comencé a quitarme la ropa, después entre en la ducha para quitar un poco de la miseria que inundaba mi cuerpo últimamente.

No utilice mi shampoo, sino el suyo.

Cada rincón de aquella enorme casa estaba inundado con su presencia, con sus risas, con su voz.

No fui capaz de notar la diferencia entre el agua fría y el agua caliente, así como tampoco era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera él.

.

El restaurant que eligieron mis amigas estaba a cuatro cuadras de casa, por lo que caminamos hasta allí.

El aire que corría por las calles me ayudo a respirar un poco mejor, pues era demasiado frio y casual para tener algún rastro de su presencia, y eso era justamente lo que necesitaba, sacar su esencia de mi cuerpo, aunque solo fuera un momento..

-Buenas noches señoritas, soy Alfred y seré el encargado de cumplir sus deseos esta noche- nos dijo el mesero, un chico de unos veinte años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, era como el Mike que Stephenie describía en sus libros.

Scout y Suzie rieron ante esa presentación, mientras que yo no fui capaz ni de dibujar una mueca en mi rostro.

-Muy bien Alfred, esta noche queremos tres ricas hamburguesas, tres cervezas y de postre helado de chocolate- ordeno Scout.

El mesero sonrió y se alejó de la mesa para buscar nuestro pedido.

-Y bien, que te ha dicho Ruth- pregunto Suzie cuando estuvimos solas.

-Se supone que hemos venido para que se olvide un poco de todo eso- dijo Scout.

-Tiene que afrontarlo, lo ha evitado por mucho tiempo, y ahora no faltan más que unas semanas para que comience la promoción- contraataco Suzie.

Y era cierto, estábamos a escasos días de comenzar con la promoción de Breaking Dawn parte 2, y ese era un contrato que no podría romper fácilmente.

Ruth había tratado por todos los medios que los productores accedieran a dejarme fuera, pero al ser la última película, eso no pasaría, a menos que estuviera muriendo.

Y lo cierto era que no faltaba mucho para eso.

-Tendré que ir- dije abriendo la boca por primera vez en el día.

-Tal vez puedas fingir una enfermedad- propuso Suzie.

-Se aseguraran de que no finja, aunque no creo que tenga problemas para asistir, Robert le ha dicho a los productores que si yo asisto, él no ira, y tampoco le importa si lo demandan- Ruth no me había dado muchos detalles sobre aquello, pero conocía lo suficiente a Rob para saber que no iría si yo estaba allí.

Ninguna de mis amigas supo que decir, y fue un milagro que Alfred apareciera justo en ese instante con la comida.

El resto de la cena Suzie y Scout hablaron sobre ropa y chicos, algo poco común en ellas, que siempre estaban discutiendo sobre libros, trabajo o negocios. Lo único que obtenían de mi eran respuestas monosilábicas y un par de risas fingidas.

-CJ quiere ir a Nueva Orleans, dice que quiere emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento- dijo Suzie mientras caminábamos de regreso a mi casa.

-Es una gran idea, podemos ligarnos al barman para obtener tragos gratis- apoyo Scout la idea de mis dos amigos.

-Y Kristen podría bailar en la barra completamente gratis- finalizo Suz.

-Ruth nos mataría a todos- les dije.

-Podrías despedirla antes de que eso suceda- Scout era muy buena en armar planes para escapar de los castigos y regaños de Ruth.

Cuando llegamos a casa había un automóvil estacionado frente al portón, un auto bastante conocido para mí.

Me apresure a cruzar la calle sin mirar, y estuve a punto de ser arrollada por otro automóvil, pero no me importo, camine rápidamente hasta el auto y abrí la puerta del piloto sin esperar a que alguien bajara.

-Hola- me dijo Tom que lucía tan sorprendido, pero no decepcionado como yo.

Por un instante creí que había vuelto, pero no era así.

-Robert necesita algo de ropa, así que me pidió que viniera a buscarla- continuo pues yo no fui capaz de responder a su saludo.

No era capaz ni de moverme, era como despertar de un gran sueño y darte cuenta de que no era real, que tu vida seguía siendo la misma mierda de siempre.

-Hola Tom- saludaron mis dos amigas a coro.

-Entremos cariño- me abrazo Scout por los hombros y nos dirigió hacia dentro de la casa.

Cuando entramos me sentó en el sofá y me arropo con la manta que descansaba a un lado.

-¿Están seguras de que no necesita ir al médico? Luce aún más delgada que el día de la premiere de On the road en el TIFF*- escuche la voz de Tom como una música de fondo.

-Estamos seguras- dijo Suzie.

-Tal vez sería bueno que Robert viniera a hablar con ella, Nick nos contó como la está pasando, sé que él está dispuesto a venir.

-No sería justo, yo no tengo derecho a deprimirme, fui yo la que causo todo esto, él debe odiarme, pero también sé que me ama demasiado, y sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirle que viniera, no volveré a hacerlo sufrir nunca más- dije con la voz a punto de quebrarse por el llanto.

Me levante del sofá y me dirigí hacia nuestra recamara, tome una maleta del closet y la llene con su ropa favorita, también coloque sus perfumes y los libros que no había terminado de leer.

Cuando baje para entregarle la maleta a Tom observe que había alguien más con ellos.

-Kristen- fue el saludo frio y cargado de odio que me dio Bobby.

-Hola- dije y después le entregue la maleta a Tom.

-Gracias- me respondió dándome una cálida sonrisa.

-Listo, es hora de volver- dijo Bobby.

-Tal vez podríamos quedarnos un poco más- sugirió Tom.

-No creo que sea necesario, nuestro amigo nos espera- le corto Bobby.

-Robert puede sobrevivir un par de horas sin nuestra compañía- insistió Tom.

-Tu puedes quedarte, a mí no me apetece, yo iré con mi amigo, que por cierto también sufre, y el sí es la jodida victima en todo esto- esto último lo dijo viéndome fijamente a mí.

-Esto no es una novela para que haya víctimas y villanos- dijo Scout un tanto molesta.

-Tienes razón, porque si esto fuera una novela seguro que Robert no habría salido con la oveja negra de la historia.

-Bobby- le regaño Tom.

-Mira Tom, esto es muy estúpido, Kristen engaño a Robert, ahora él está lejos de la ciudad, alejado de todo contacto social, desahogándose con una botella de wisky y preocupándose por ella, solo porque la princesa Blanca Nieves no quiere comer y llora todo el día, y ¿sabes por qué lo hace?, porque se siente culpable, y ahora quiere que todos sintamos compasión por ella. Yo no me apunto en su ridícula historia, si tú quieres quedarte está bien, pero yo iré a tratar de unir los pedazos de Robert- después de todas aquellas palabras Bobby abandono la casa.

-Deberías irte Tom, él tiene razón- no me quebraría frente a ninguno de ellos- ustedes también deberían irse yo estaré bien- dicho esto subí escaleras arriba y me encerré en la habitación que encerraba todos los momentos más hermosos de mi vida.

Bobby tenía razón, yo había causado todo esto, ante el ojo público yo era la mala del cuento, pero ante mis amigos y familiares yo era la víctima, y estaba cansada de eso.

Estaba cansada de no poder lidiar con el dolor como a mí se me antojara, así que tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí al lugar que solo él y yo conocíamos, si lo que Bobby había dicho era cierto, él no estaría ahí.

.

Santa Mónica era un lugar en el que podías pasar días maravillosos, era un lugar turístico, lleno de gente todos los días del año, y aunque parecía que no podrías pasar desapercibido, era todo lo contrario.

Había tantas personas en la ciudad que era poco probable que algún famoso se mostrara por sus calles o sus alrededores.

Robert y yo habíamos comprado una pequeña casa a la orilla de la playa, alejada de la zona de turistas, pero cercana al muelle, lo que nos permitía observar todo desde el porche.

Solíamos pasar unos días ahí después de grandes periodos de trabajo, o después de estar muchos días separados, y nadie, absolutamente nadie conocía este lugar.

Cuando entre, la brisa marina me cobijo haciéndome sentir en casa, así que me dirigí rápidamente a nuestra habitación para abrir el gran ventanal que me permitiría disfrutar del mar.

Todo seguía exactamente igual que como lo recordaba, la cama estaba cubierta por la sabana de color azul que Robert había elegido, en el librero estaban las fotografías que nos habíamos tomado mientras filmábamos luna nueva, eclipse y amanecer, en el closet aún estaba nuestra ropa de playa, y al encender el televisor, comenzó a reproducirse _El último tango en parís._

Era como volver en un día cualquiera para esperar que él llegara y así disfrutar del amor que ambos sentíamos.

Pero esta vez él no vendría y yo me quedaría esperando por siempre.

Me recosté en la cama y por primera vez, desde hace dos meses logre conciliar el sueño sin tener pesadillas, pero tampoco tuve lindos sueños, simplemente fue como tomar un analgésico, disminuía el dolor pero no lo borraba por completo.

.

Los días se llevaban un poco de la tristeza que sentía, poco a poco comenzaba a respirar sin sentir que rompería a llorar, pero aquel sentimiento era remplazado por un completo vacío.

Podía ver a la gente disfrutando de las atracciones en el muelle, viviendo la vida que yo había abandonado, que yo había destruido.

Ahora podía pensar en él sin ser interrumpida por nadie, podía recordar sus labios fríos posándose en mi frente cuando llegaba tarde, después de un largo día de trabajo; podía escuchar su melodiosa risa y su fascinante voz; incluso llegaba a imaginar sus brazos rodeando mi cintura mientras apreciábamos la noche en la playa.

Era como caminar en el sueño que pudo convertirse en realidad.

.

**Rpov.**

-Debes comprar una casa como esta, ¿te imaginas la fiestas que organizaríamos?, ni el Gran Gatsby sería competencia para nosotros- dijo Bobby mientras recorría el enorme corredor del rancho de Reese.

-No necesito una casa como esta- respondí y después le di un trago a mi cerveza.

-Tu madre está preocupada, me amenazo con venir si no la llamas pronto- me dijo Tom sentándose a mi lado.

-La llamare más tarde, cuando Nick venga y me preste su teléfono- después de lo que había ocurrido en julio no había vuelto a tocar un aparato celular.

-¿Ya has resuelto lo de la promoción?- pregunto, sabía que estaba preocupado, pues no había hablado con nadie de lo sucedido, todo lo estaba tratando de ahogar con alcohol.

-Sí, no iré.

-Sabes las consecuencias que tendrá tu ausencia- me recrimino.

-Y que pretendas que haga, que vaya, pose junto a ella y espere que todo sea como antes- le grite, demostrando por primera vez mis sentimientos.

-Solo quiero que estés bien- me dijo.

-Pues no lo estoy, estoy hecho polvo, solo quiero perder la conciencia y despertar de esta maldita pesadilla, quiero dejar de pensar en ella, quiero borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza, quiero que el dolor se vaya- explote después de un largo tiempo conteniendo aquella bomba que se encontraba latente en mi interior.

Ninguno dijo nada más, no había nada que decir, esa era la realidad, ella me había engañado, lo había arruinado, lo había destruido.

Los chicos compraron pizza para la cena, la cual transcurrió entre las bromas de Bobby y las preguntas de Tom, preguntas que solo buscaban examinarme.

Nick llego al anochecer, y me hubiera gustado que no lo hiciera.

Insistió en que debía acudir a la promoción, pero no había nada que pudiera convencerme de lo contrario, nada excepto ella.

Según lo que Ruth le había contado, Kristen estaba completamente devastada, apenas comía, lloraba todo el tiempo y no hablaba con nadie.

Estaba destrozada al igual que yo.

Esas noticias hicieron que el coraje y el dolor fueran remplazados por la preocupación, pues a pesar de todo yo aún la amaba, aun pensaba en ella y aun la necesitaba.

.

Con la compañía de Tom y de Bobby los días comenzaron a pasar más rápidamente, casi no tenía tiempo de estar solo, lo que significaba que no tenía tiempo para regocijarme en mi miseria.

-No le dirás nada Tom, él se está recomponiendo, saber de ella lo regresara al estado catatónico en el que lo encontramos- decía Bobby entre susurros.

-El querrá saberlo, ambos se necesitan- respondía Tom.

-Si ella lo necesitara no se habría tirado a Rupert- eso había sido un golpe muy duro para mí, pues no sabía si solo habían sido aquellas fotografías o algo más había pasado entre ellos.

-Nosotros no sabemos qué fue lo que paso, solo estas guiándote por lo que lees en Internet- dijo Tom molesto.

-Me importa una mierda, no dejare que le digas que su princesita está hecha una mierda- grito Bobby poniendo fin a la conversación, seguramente ambos creían que me despertaría por sus gritos, pero yo no había podido conciliar el sueño desde julio.

La ropa solo había sido un pretexto para saber más de ella, para que de primera fuente me informara como la estaba pasando.

A la mañana siguiente Tom me entrego la maleta, que contenía mi ropa favorita y los libros que no había concluido, ella aún me conocía mejor que yo mismo, y eso dolía como el infierno.

Me conocía tanto que ya no me necesitaba.

Si el dolor disminuía con el tiempo, yo me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para que respirara sin sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

.

Desde aquel día en que había escuchado la conversación de mis amigos, la necesidad de estar al lado de Kristen iba en aumento.

Necesitaba verla una vez más, asegurarme, de que a pesar de todo ella estaría bien, y después de eso me marcharía a Londres y no volvería en mucho tiempo.

.

Conduje directamente a casa, pensando si era una buena idea o si debía desistir antes de encontrarme con ella.

Pero el amor que sentía por Kristen era más fuerte que el coraje o el dolor.

Cuando entre, cuatro pares de ojos me miraron con sorpresa, pero ninguno era el que esperaba ver.

-¿Dónde está Kristen?- pregunte sin dirigirme a nadie en especial.

-No lo sabemos- respondió Jules, quien me miraba con pena, ¿tan mall aspecto tenía?

-Ella se fue hace un par de días y no hemos podido localizarla- dijo Scout, cuyos ojos estaban hinchados.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunte estúpidamente.

-Ella no ha estado muy bien últimamente y nos preocupa que haya hecho algo estúpido- dijo Cj consolando a Suzie que comenzó a llorar.

Me senté en el sofá, ante aquellas palabras me quede vacío completamente, era como si todo se hubiera ido con ella, incluso yo.

Pude escuchar voces a mí alrededor, pero no entendí lo que decían, yo solo estaba tratando de encontrar el lugar al que Kristen iría, un lugar en el que no podría ser encontrada, un lugar que nadie conociera.

Me levante del sofá rápidamente y abandone la casa para ir en búsqueda de él amor de mi vida.

.

Santa Mónica lucía bastante desierta en medio de la madrugada, solo me topé con un par de parejas que disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de la noche.

Aparque frente a casa a las cuatro de la madrugada, su auto estaba ahí.

Fui directamente a la habitación, pero la cama estaba vacía, las ventanas abiertas y ambiente estaba impregnado de su aroma.

Salí hacia la playa y la observe sentada en la arena, las olas casi la tocaban y el viento alborotaba su salvaje cabello.

Era como una sirena, demasiado hermosa y misteriosa, pero capaz de asesinarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una metáfora de lo que había hecho conmigo.

Después de observarla por un largo periodo de tiempo, comencé a acercarme a ella, y con cada paso mi corazón aumentaba su ritmo.

Pude notar que temblaba, aunque no hacía demasiado frio, me quite la chamarra que me había puesto y la pase por sus hombros antes de sentarme a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada, pero al sentirla junto a mí era una bocanada de aire fresco.

-He pasado los últimos meses tratando de olvidarte, pero no puedo- el sonido de las olas le daban un toque bastante dramático a mis palabras.

-Merezco que me olvides- dijo en un susurro muy bajo.

-Pero no puedo, tampoco puedo odiarte, lo único que hago es pensar en ti, y luego en las fotografías, después trato nuevamente de olvidarte y me embriago hasta perder la conciencia cuando me doy cuenta de que no puedo sacarte de mi corazón- le dije con la voz quebrada.

-No lo merezco

-No, no lo mereces, pero no me importa, porque te amo y prefiero estar contigo a pesar de tu traición que estar sin ti.

Eso era cierto, podría soportar todo, pero no estar lejos de ella.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto- me dijo y rompió a llorar como una niña pequeña, la atraje hacia a mí y me permití llorar a su lado.

Ambos necesitábamos consuelo, pero solo el consuelo que ella me podía ofrecer a mí y el que yo le podía ofrecer a ella.

Kpov.

Me quede dormida entre sus brazos.

Lo último que sentí fueron sus labios presionando mi frente y su aliento al decirme _descansa amor mío._

Al día siguiente, actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fueran otras pequeñas vacaciones, y yo seguí con el juego.

Sabía que era un error, sabía que debíamos enfrentarlo para poder seguir adelante, pero me resulto más cómodo seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Era muy egoísta, lo sabía, pero solo quería ser feliz.

Y fue así como comenzamos el inicio del fin.

.

.

.

**¿Cómo habrá sido en realidad el regreso de Robsten después de aquel fatídico Julio de 2012?**

**La verdad nunca la sabremos, pero la fantasía nos puede dar mil escenarios, este es el mío y espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a todas por seguir en este viaje.**

_Adelanto:_

_¿Esto es felicidad?_

_._

_-¿Te acostaste con él?- me tomo varios segundos poder asimilar su pregunta, y cuando lo hice una punzada de dolor se acomodó en mi pecho._

_-No- respondí dolida mientras me incorporaba para quedar frente a él._

_-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no estas mintiendo?- me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos._

_-Debes confiar en mi- respondí a punto de llorar._

_._

_-¿Volviste conmigo solo por la película?- me pregunto Kristen molesta._

_._

**Las quiere  
Rinat Woodgate.**


	33. ¿Esto es felicidad?

**Outtake: Lo intentamos**

**Capítulo 2**

.

**¿Esto es felicidad?**

.

_Jodi mi camino hasta la cima  
este es mi espectáculo  
vete cariño  
_[…]  
Te necesito cariño, como un respiro.

Fucked my way up to the top, Lana del Rey.

.

.

Kpov.

-Iremos al concierto de Prince, Marcus acaba de enviar las invitaciones- me dijo Rob mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestra nueva casa, lo habíamos decidido tácitamente, sino queríamos tocar aquel tema tendríamos que mudarnos a un lugar nuevo, sin ningún recuerdo.

La casa estaba en el mismo vecindario, tenía un gran patio con alberca y muchos árboles, Bear y Bernie estaban encantados.

-Bien- respondí sin mucho entusiasmo, el me giro y beso tiernamente mis labios.

-Te quiero, nunca lo olvides- esta vez fui yo quien lo beso, cada vez que me decía eso parecía que estaba despidiéndose, éramos una bomba de tiempo.

.

Estábamos a días de que comenzara la promoción de Amanecer parte 2 y últimamente nos mostrábamos juntos en público, tal vez era inconscientemente, o tal vez solo queríamos que nuestros seguidores se dieran cuenta de que estábamos juntos y que estábamos bien, aunque no era del todo cierto.

Sentía que a pesar de estar juntos, ya no estábamos conectados.

Sonreíamos, jugábamos, teníamos largas charlas, pero todo parecía un guion que seguíamos a la perfección.

Por primera vez estaba actuando en la vida real, y él también.

El concierto de Prince fue fabuloso, pero al salir, los paparazis nos bombardearon de preguntas y comentarios incomodos, lo que hizo que Robert estuviera molesto todo el camino a casa.

-Deberíamos dejar de salir tan seguido, aunque ya ni en casa estamos a salvo- y era cierto, un paparazzi se había colado en el vecindario obteniendo fotos de nosotros la tarde que Marcus nos invitó al concierto de Prince. Según Ruth Pop Sugar había pagado mil dólares por cada fotografía.

Nuestra cabeza tenía un precio muy alto como para dejarlo pasar.

-Podríamos volver a mudarnos- sugerí sentándome a su lado.

-No, no cambiare mi vida nuevamente, nos quedaremos aquí- dijo en tono autoritario.

No respondí nada, pues yo era la menos indicada para quejarme.

Robert se incorporó y se acercó a mí para besarme, esta vez no fue un beso pequeño, fue un beso profundo. Poco a poco comenzó a recostarme en la cama hasta quedar completamente encima de mí.

Comenzó a acariciar mi pierna, para después colarse debajo de mi remera y subir hasta mis senos, los cuales masajeo delicadamente.

Esto era lo más lejos que habíamos llegado desde que habíamos vuelto, así que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para volver a sentirme suya.

Lleve mis manos a su cabello y lo acerque aún más a mí, provocando que ambos soltáramos pequeños gemidos de placer.

Me levante un poco para que el pudiera deshacerse de mi playera. Comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, para después descender por mi cuello, el cual mordió y estaba segura de que mañana tendría un enorme cardenal ahí: descendió lentamente hasta el valle de mis senos y después beso ambos encima del sostén.

Lo observe extasiada, extrañaba tanto sus caricias, que me sentía en el paraíso.

Detuvo sus caricias cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar el botón de mis jeans.

-¿Te acostaste con él?- me tomo varios segundos poder asimilar su pregunta, y cuando lo hice una punzada de dolor se acomodó en mi pecho.

-No- respondí dolida mientras me incorporaba para quedar frente a él.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no estas mintiendo?- me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Debes confiar en mi- respondí a punto de llorar.

-No puedo, cada vez que te miro te imagino con él, recuerdo esas fotografías y siento que jamás podre confiar en ti.

Recogí mi remera y me la coloque rápidamente, me pare de la cama y me dirigí hasta la puerta de la habitación, antes de salir le dije:

-Jamás podría estar con alguien que no fueras tú.

-Ya la hiciste- fue su respuesta.

Abandone la habitación y me dirigí a la recamara más alejada de la casa.

.

Después de aquel día todo se fue en picada, apenas si hablábamos y no dormíamos juntos, vivíamos en la misma casa, pero estábamos en lugares completamente diferentes.

.

Noviembre 2012.

**Rpov.**

Lo había jodido todo, pero lo que dije aquella noche había sido verdad ¿Cómo podría volver a confiar en ella?

Habíamos acudido a un par de reuniones con nuestros amigos, y fuimos capaces de actuar como si nada sucediera, hasta que llegábamos a casa y tomábamos caminos diferentes.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Nick asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación.

Yo solo asentí y lo seguí hasta el piso de abajo donde nos reuniríamos con Kristen y Ruth.

-Nadie hará preguntas personales, hemos amenazado a todos, si hay alguna pregunta personal nos iremos- le decía Ruth a una Kristen que se paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación.

-Irnos solo demostraría que estamos juntos por la promoción- dije interrumpiendo su conversación.

-¿Entonces sugieres que se queden y den exclusivas de como gira todo entorno a su vida amorosa?- pregunto Ruth muy molesta.

-Nuestra vida ya no es tan privada, Kristen se encargó de que todo se convirtiera en un espectáculo, creo que debemos actuar con prudencia y hacer lo que sea mejor para la película- me molestaba el hecho de Kristen y Ruth quisieran esconder nuestra relación del mundo, siempre había sido así.

No podía tomarla de la mano cuando paseábamos por la calle, no podía robarle un beso cuando esperábamos en la sala de un aeropuerto, no podía abrazarla cundo estábamos en la alfombra roja de una premier y tampoco podía decir nada que nos conectara sentimentalmente, siempre había sido así y yo siempre lo había odiado. La única razón por la que lo soportaba era porque Kristen me lo había pedido, pero ahora que todo lo había mandado al carajo no estaba dispuesto a seguir ocultando nuestra relación.

-¿Volviste conmigo solo por la película?- me pregunto Kristen molesta.

-Volví porque te quiero- respondí enojado.

-Entonces no veo porque quieres hacer todo público justamente ahora- me dijo alzando un poco el tono de su voz.

-Solo quiero dejar de ocultarme de todos, si tu no lo hiciste con él, ¿Por qué debes ocultarte conmigo?- le grite.

-Yo no sabía que nos estaban siguiendo los paparazis- respondió.

-No seas estúpida, eres una actriz famosa, los paparazis te siguen a donde sea, pero dime una maldita cosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo más me seguirías engañando si no te hubieran descubierto?

-Las cosas no son así…- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, pero yo estaba tan enojado como para que me importara.

-Pues yo y todo el mundo las ve de esa manera, yo soy un maldito cornudo y tú una jodida puta- ni siquiera pensé en las palabras que salieron de mi boca, pero tan pronto como las die me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de la estancia, nadie sabía que decir, ni siquiera Ruth me recrimino.

-Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde- les dije saliendo y subiéndome al auto donde Jonh y Dean nos esperaban.

Cinco minutos después Nick, Ruth y Kristen subieron a la camioneta y emprendimos el viaje para comenzar con las entrevistas de la última entrega de la saga crepúsculo.

.

Encontrar a Taylor fue un bálsamo para el amargo rato que estábamos sufriendo, sus bromas y comentarios nos dieron tranquilidad para enfrentar la conferencia de prensa y las entrevistas programadas.

Ni Kristen ni yo queríamos estar ahí, no queríamos ser observados con pena, ni mucho menos que nuestros movimientos fueran examinados, analizados e interpretados por fans, conductores, camarógrafos, periodistas y paparazis.

Todo era un completo circo, y como si se tratara de una película, ambos fingíamos frente a los demás que todo está bien, cuando en realidad todo se estaba yendo al carajo.

-Esto es muy triste- dijo Taylor.

Después de nuestros compromisos habíamos ido a comer todos a un restaurant bastante alejado de la ciudad, un lugar donde nadie nos molestara.

-Lo es- dijo Kristen agachando la mirada.

-La última vez que hablaremos oficialmente de Edward, Bella y Jacob- dije yo.

-Es como si la magia se hubiera terminado y el cuento llegara a su final- las palabras de Taylor eran bastante acertadas, la magia se había acabado y aunque el amor siguiera presente ya nada era igual.

-¿Están preparados para recorrer el mundo en unos días?- cabio de tema Bill.

-No es la primera vez, aunque creo que nuestras emociones estarán a flor de piel, es la despedida- respondió Taylor.

¿Sería tan difícil decir adiós?

.

**Kpov.**

Cuando volvimos a casa me dirigí directamente al jardín para jugar con Bear y Bernie, Robert no me siguió como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado.

Era una tarde bastante tranquila, el viento soplaba fuertemente pero era agradable. Me senté en el césped y comencé a arrojarles la pelota a Bear y a Berni, al parecer ellos eran los únicos que disfrutaban de nuestra nueva casa.

Habíamos actuado como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuéramos Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart los jóvenes enamorados de crepúsculo.

Comencé a llorar cuando recordé sus palabras, _yo soy un maldito cornudo y tú una jodida puta, _sus palabras eran ciertas y dolían demasiado.

Ojala fuera capaz de decirle la verdad, pero sabía que si lo hacía nos estaba condenando a una vida eterna de felicidad y vacío, yo jamás podría darle lo que tanto anhelaba e inconscientemente lo estaba alejando de mi para siempre.

-Lo siento, soy un idiota- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Solo dijiste la verdad, no puedo culparte por eso- le respondí mientras sorbía mi nariz y secaba mis lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter de rayas azules y negras.

-Solo quiero estar contigo para siempre, pero no sé cómo hacerlo funcionar- confeso.

Me gire hacia él, tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro miraba al cielo.

-Lo superaremos- mentí.

Abrió los ojos y me miro, me sonrió melancólicamente, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo acabara y ambos lo sabíamos.

**12 de Noviembre del 2012.**

-Quiero estar con Rob- le dije a Ruth tan pronto baje del auto.

-Tendrás que esperar hasta que sea la hora, no es el momento para que empiecen con muestras públicas de afecto- me dijo antes de guiarme hasta la alfombra roja.

La noche era magnifica, había gritos, flashes, periodistas y actores por todas partes. La ultima premiere de la saga crepúsculo, el final del fenómeno mundial que atrapo a miles de adolescente, y a mí, en la más increíble historia de amor.

Me sentí como la primera vez, demasiado nerviosa y asustada, cada paso que daba era la nota de una melodía que marcaba el final de la época más hermosa de mi vida.

Me reuní con Rob para que comenzáramos a desfilar por la alfombra, aunque esencialmente nos separamos para conceder entrevistas, y después de lo que me pareció una eternidad nos volvimos a reunir para más fotografías, pero ahora con todo el cast.

En las entrevistas nadie había tocado el tema de lo ocurrido el pasado julio, todas las preguntas se enfocaban en el final de la saga, la forma en la que eso nos hacía sentir y los nuevos proyectos que teníamos en puerta.

Cuando llego el momento de la proyección ocupe mi lugar esperando a que Robert apareciera, pero no lo hizo.

-Seguramente está resolviendo algo- me dijo Taylor que observaba la ansiedad que me invadía al no tenerlo cerca.

-No lo creo, nos encontraríamos aquí, es lo que siempre hacemos- le dije un poco molesta.

-Las cosas cambian Kristen, si se quedaran igual, la vida sería demasiado aburrida- me dijo para después concentrarse en la película nuevamente.

Él tenía razón, pero el cambio me aterraba.

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí al único lugar en el que estaba segura se encontraba mi novio.

Si el clima había sido magnifico horas antes, ahora había cambiado, me estaba congelando.

La azotea siempre nos había cobijado como un lugar para estar lejos de todos, a Robert y a mi nos encantaba escaparnos a la mitad de la proyección para besarnos o simplemente para observar la ciudad de noche.

Lo observe en la lejanía, su cabello era alborotado por el viento, y el cigarro en la boca lo hacía verse demasiado ardiente, un Dios griego hecho para el pecado.

-Puedo sentir como me desnudas con la mirada- me grito, por lo que sonreí y me acerque rápidamente a él.

-Si no quieres que las chicas te desnudemos con la mirada deberías dejar de ser tan sexy- le dije mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche- me susurro tiernamente al oído.

Solo sonreí como tonta y disfrute de sus manos que trataban de calentar mi espalda, hasta que una de ellas se posó en mi trasero.

-Aunque no me gusta que todos puedan ver lo que es mío- después de decir aquellas palabras me beso apasionadamente.

-Te amo- le dije cuando nuestros labios estuvieron libres.

Su respuesta fue volver a besarme de nuevo.

Esa noche, en la azotea de aquel teatro me entregue a él como jamás lo había hecho.

**Rpov.**

La promoción estaba transcurriendo de forma tranquila, excepto por las entrevistas en Today Show que ocasionaron una discusión entre nosotros, pues yo no podía entender porque Kristen no había aceptado que éramos pareja y que habíamos superado todo, era como si quisiera seguir ocultándonos y eso me molestaba.

Debido a esa discusión Ruth y Nick arreglaron todo ara que solo Taylor y yo fuéramos al show de Ellen, ambos decían que estábamos muy distantes para aparecer en pantalla juntos.

Y es que desde que habíamos vuelto discutíamos por cosas insignificantes, y las discusiones siempre terminaban en el mismo punto: julio del 2012. ¿Es que acaso jamás lo superaríamos?

El día de la premiere las cosas fueron diferentes, ese día puede olvidar aquellas fotografías, e incluso, después de cuatro meses fui capaz de volver a hacer el amor con ella.

Fue algo inexplicable, la sentí tan mía, tan entregada, que decidí olvidarlo todo para que lo nuestro funcionara de la mejor forma posible, incluso me aleje de mis padres que asistieron al after party, pues mi madre no quería ver a Kristen ni en pintura.

Ahora había llegado el momento de viajar para continuar con la promoción, primero sería Londres después España y para concluir con la gira Berlin.

**Londres.**

-No me gusta- le dije a Kristen refiriéndome al conjunto que utilizaría para la premiere de Londres.

-A mí tampoco, pero hace frio y no quiero enfermarme- me respondió mientras se sentaba en mi regazo.

-Podrías usar una chaqueta- comente mientras jugaba con las lentejuelas del traje.

-Ruth no lo permitiría- me dijo depositando un beso en la punta de mi nariz- pero dejare que tu elijas los vestidos que usare en España y en Berlin ¿Qué dices?- esa era una propuesta que no dejaría escapar.

-Acepto- dije solemnemente para después besarla.

Y tal como Kristen dijo hacía un frio infernal, si yo estaba congelándome no sé cómo se sentiría Kristen.

-Si no hubiera tantos camarógrafos y reporteros levantaría la alfombra para cubrirme- dijo Taylor mientras posábamos los tres.

-Y tú tienes suerte de llevar pantalones, un saco y calcetines- le respondió Kristen que se acercaba más a mí en un intento de coger calor.

Cuando termino todo aquel desfile y entramos al teatro la atraje hacia mí para hacerla entrar en calor, no nos desapartamos ni un segundo, solo cuando salimos al balcón para dirigir unas palabras de despedida a todos los que habían acudido a la gala.

**España.**

Tal como lo prometió, yo elegí los vestidos que Kristen utilizaría en los siguientes eventos, Ruth puso resistencia, pero mi amada novia le dijo que no usaría nada que no fuera elegido por mí.

Nuestra estancia en España fue corta, pero muy agotadora, íbamos de un lugar a otro y respondíamos las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

-Nadie utiliza vestidos cortos para una gala- dijo Ruth mientras observaba el vestido amarillo que había elegido para Kristen.

-Pues Kristen se ve preciosa- contraataque.

-Pero no es apropiado- aquella mujer debía provenir de una tribu Vikinga, pues nunca se cansaba de dar pelea.

-Pero es hermoso y a todos nos encanta- finalice aquella discusión.

La premiere fue bastante tranquila si la comparábamos con la premiere de L.A., solo nos quedaba una parada más y nuestro contrato con la productora habría terminado, por fin seríamos libres de aquella gran responsabilidad.

**Berlin.**

**Kpov.**

Todo marchaba de maravilla, nuestras discusiones habían terminado, y si no fuera por la mirada que Robert me dirigía de vez en cuando, todo sería como antes.

Tal vez él no podía notarlo, pero desde luego yo sí.

Antes solía mirarme con dulzura y amor todo el tiempo, pero ahora, en algunas ocasiones todos aquellos sentimientos se convertían en enojo, desilusión y desconfianza.

-Ruth no podrá ponerle ningún pero a este vestido- me dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

-Es precioso- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-No más que tu- me dijo él.

Nos quedamos bastante tiempo mirándonos abrazados a través del espejo.

-Quiero tener un hijo- soltó de repente.

No supe que contestar, si le dijera la verdad la aceptaría, pero la desilusión que instantáneamente se posaba en sus ojos se volvería permanente.

-C..cre..creo que es muy pronto para eso.

-Llevamos juntos muchos años, ¿es que acaso te ves teniendo a los hijos de alguien más?

-No, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado, aún tenemos que arreglar un par de cosas…

-Yo no he hecho nada que deba arreglar- me corto rápidamente y abandono la habitación.

Trate de arreglar aquello durante el transcurso de la noche, pero fue inútil, cuando abandonamos la habitación del hotel volvimos a ponernos la máscara para continuar como si nada pasara.

.

-Voy a extrañarlos un montón- nos dijo Taylor que ya estaba un poco pasado de copas.

Después de la premiere habías accedido a ir a los bolos, una despedida como la merecemos, había dicho Taylor para convencernos.

-También te extrañaremos- respondí.

-Jamás me había sentido como el intruso en una relación hasta que los conocí a ustedes- dijo casando que riéramos.

-Sin ti no hubiéramos funcionado- le respondió Rob.

-¿Saben que era lo peor?, tener que guardar el secreto.

-Bueno, pues tu castigo ha terminado- le dije mientras me recargaba sobre su hombro.

-Ha sido un tiempo espectacular, son los amigos perfectos para un chico solitario como yo- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Te quiero- le dije en un susurro.

-Y yo a ti- me respondió.

-Por los años juntos- dijo Rob levantando su cerveza.

.

-Vayamos a Londres- me dijo Robert mientras se metía a la cama, al parecer había decidido olvidar el asunto de los bebés.

-Tu madre me odia- respondí mientras me acomodaba a su lado.

-Iremos a casa, no a casa de mis padres, solo tu yo- me dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza.

-Solo tú y yo- respondí mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

.

Fueron días maravillosos.

Compramos comida chatarra y bailamos en la cama, nos duchamos juntos e hicimos el amor a la luz de la luna, cada noche, hasta que terminábamos exhaustos.

Cocine para él, postres, en especial pasteles y galletas, incluso terminamos bañados en azúcar, y después la limpiamos de nuestros cuerpos de la forma más erótica que existía.

Ojala pudieras congelar el tiempo, ojala pudiéramos vivir atrapados en unos días y no en la incertidumbre que ofrecía la vida como mayor atractivo. La incertidumbre se había vuelto nuestro mayor enemigo, era el interruptor que activaría a dinamita que se encontraba en nuestro interior y acabaría con lo que habíamos construido.

.

El primer derrumbe llego el 26 de noviembre.

Lo único que veíamos eran flashes, cegantes luces que comenzaban a activar la primera carga de explosivos.

¿Cómo podría Robert perdonarme si todo el mundo le recordaba mi error a cada segundo? ¿Cómo podría yo perdonarme si todo me culpaba de forma contundente?

Todas aquellas personas, armadas con cámaras y con comentarios hirientes, ganaban dinero persiguiéndonos, pero estaba segura de que ni aunque gastara toda mi fortuna pangándoles nos dejarían en paz.

Era como si una hormiga tratara de levantar la torre Eiffel sola.

**Rpov.**

Estaba cansado de toda aquella mierda, ¿Cuánto más sería capaz de soportar?

-Tu novia es una puta- fue lo que dijo un paparazzi mientras pasaba junto a él.

-Te romperé la cara si te atreves a repetir aquello- fue mi respuesta.

-Vamos tío, no puedes ni retenerla a ella, no podrás conmigo- estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero el caos era inmenso que después de un momento no supe ni cuál de todos había dicho aquello.

Entre al auto y sentí que explotaría, estaba tan cabreado que veía todo rojo, y cuando Kristen entro en el vehículo todo aquel coraje comenzó a salir.

-Todo esto es TÚ culpa

-Yo no quería que nada de esto pasara

-¡Por Dios Kristen!, sabías que esto pasaría, tu nos pusiste en el ojo del huracán, cuando todo esto se vaya al carajo solo tú serás la culpable.

-Pareciera que tú eres el que quiere que todo se vaya al carajo.

-Pues tal vez tengas razón, tal vez quiero que esto se vaya al carajo para poder culparte abiertamente, para poder gritarte a la cara que te odio, que te odio desde el día que vi aquellas malditas fotos, que te odio por hacerme sentir como el hombre más idiota del mundo y también que me gustaría verte sufrir como lo hago yo.

"¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo?, que te amo, que quiero seguir contigo, pero que ya no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar nada por ti.

-Deberías dejarme entonces…

.

.

.

**/3**

_Adelanto:_

_Adiós_

_Era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla que apenas comenzaba._

_Tal vez había sido un error venir, pero necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos las maletas y las cajas para entender que todo había terminado, que dolorosamente nuestra historia de amor había llegado a su fin._

_._

**Las quiere  
Rinat Woodgate.**


	34. Adiós

**Outtake: Lo intentamos**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**Adiós**

**.**

_Todos creen que lo tengo todo  
_**…  
**¿Puedes imaginarlo?  
La vida que pudimos haber vivido

...

_No tengo nada sin ti_

Without you, Lana del Rey

***Rpov. (Letra normal)  
**_***Kpov. (Letra cursiva)**_

_¿Por qué?, Se había convertido en su pregunta favorita._

Lo siento, era la única respuesta que tenía para mí.

_¿Puede todo desmoronarse…_

tan rápido?

_Había pasado tanto en estos últimos meses, que hoy, solo podía llorar para tratar de sanar el dolor que había en mi alma._

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que no me di cuenta del momento en que ya no había un nosotros. Solo quedábamos ella y yo.

_Él y yo… y la vida que pudimos haber vivido._

Era el momento del Adiós.

_El final feliz nunca llego._

**Rpov.**

Citas

Cenas

Regalos

Charlas

Nada había funcionado, nada había logrado sanar la fractura que había en mi corazón.

Ya no podía verla de la misma manera, aquella niña de encantadores ojos verdes y sonrisa deslúmbrate se había ido, dando paso a una mujer fuerte, valiente, decidida y amorosa, y esta, a su vez, fue opacada por un par de fotografías que capturaban el instante donde permitió el error.

Después de aquella ruptura nuestra relación se convirtió en un doloroso tormento, que soportábamos en un intento de sanar nuestras almas con el amor que no había cambiado.

Y que tal vez nunca cambiaría.

No era justo seguirla lastimándola, no era justo seguir lastimándome y no era posible seguir juntos.

**Kpov.**

No podíamos esforzarnos más, nuestro maltratado corazón no soportaría otra batalla, otra contienda que nos dejara al borde la derrota y en ocasiones de la muerte.

Tratamos de luchar contra el enemigo, pero cada día le dábamos a este un arma con la que podía apuñalarnos.

Ni la infinidad de los números podría medir el dolor que nos desgarraba después de otra sesión de sexo, sexo de despecho o de arrepentimiento, o de despedida.

En aquellos encuentros carnales, el amor ya no era parte de la ecuación, aunque no hubiera disminuido, ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte para retenernos.

***Rpov.  
**_***Kpov.**_

-Iré a cenar con algunos amigos, no me esperes despierta- decía antes de partir.

_El "te amo", siempre quedaba atorado en mi garganta y las lágrimas que caían por mi mejilla después de su partida, me permitían dormir sin él._

_._

Cuando despertaba ella ya no estaba a mi lado, tampoco estaba preparando el desayuno para sorprenderme o tomando una ducha que terminaría en una hermosa melodía de gemidos.

_Después de los primeros meses de un incómodo silencio al despertar, supe que debía huir antes de que él estuviera lo suficientemente consiente para retenerme. _

_Cuando estaba lejos de casa corría sin rumbo fijo, jamás encontraría mi hogar, pues él era mi hogar y ya no me quería a su lado._

_._

Te quiero…

_Te quiero…_

No fuimos capaces de decir aquellas palabras en voz alta.

_No fuimos capaces de encontrar el camino correcto después de aquel derrumbe._

**Kpov.**

-Estoy cansado de seguir intentándolo- fueron las palabras que comenzaron a detonar los últimos explosivos que estaban en nuestro hogar.

-Lo sé- era el final y lo sabía.

-Te juro que lo intente, pero no pude olvidar, tal vez con el tiempo…

-Tal vez alejados- si el tiempo no había sido un buen remedio, tal vez la distancia lo sería.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y ninguno de los dos había podido conciliar el sueño, habíamos pasado cinco horas en la misma cama, mirando el techo de la habitación, hundido en el silencio más incómodo de toda mi vida.

**Rpov.**

Su cara solo denotaba cansancio, tristeza y melancolía.

Al igual que la mía.

Si seguía con ella terminaría destruyendo hasta los buenos momentos que se grababan en nuestra memoria como recuerdos, los recuerdos de lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Una parte de mí, tal vez la más importante, sé quedaría en aquella casa.

Pero había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

En medio de la madrugada decidí correr hacia el último salvavidas.

***Rpov.  
**_***Kpov.**_

_Tal vez había sido un error venir, pero necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos las maletas y las cajas para entender que todo había terminado, que dolorosamente nuestra historia de amor había llegado a su fin._

Su presencia hacía que todo fuera más difícil, pero no podía negarnos una despedida, una desgarradora despedida que nos dejaría en el borde del abismo. Mis maletas estaban llenas de cosas, que sin ella, no significaban nada.

_Era hora de dejarlo partir, me quedaría en esta casa vacía, acompañada por la soledad y por la melodía que interpretaban las paredes para mí_

_Era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla que apenas comenzaba._

Tome mi maleta y comencé a bajar las escaleras para enfrentarla, seguía siendo hermosa, estaba sentada junto a la puerta y a su lado se encontraban los pedazos de nuestra vida juntos.

_Pedazos que ya no éramos capaces de unir._

-Te amo…

_-Pero ya no es suficiente._

_._

_._

_._

**Las quiere **

**Rinat Woodgate.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 30.**

_Su nacimiento es inminente, de modo que espero, una vez más espero.  
Nunca olvides que te quiero, Delphine Bertholon._

_._

_._

_._

**Kpov.**

El Penthouse Royal del hotel Corinthia era uno de los lugares más difíciles de conseguir, pero mi amado esposo lo había hecho y en un solo día.

Como era más que obvio que tendríamos que esperar para la luna de miel, Robert se aseguró de que aquel precioso lugar fuera donde celebráramos nuestra boda.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda. Acabábamos de llegar y yo me había detenido en el vestíbulo para poder observar cada detalle de la habitación.

Era tan grande como nuestra casa, estaba repleto de flores, fresias, peonías, orquídeas tulipanes y rosas, todas en colores pasteles; las luces blancas y beige, provocaban un ambiente de paz y relajación, era como estar en una novela del siglo XVIII, pero con las ventajas tecnológicas del siglo XXI.

-Me encanta- respondí automáticamente.

-Trate de comprarlo como regalo de bodas, pero no está a la venta- tan pronto pronuncio aquellas palabras me gire para observarlo totalmente sorprendida, el solo se encogió de hombros y continuo- al parecer le da al hotel ese aire de inalcanzable, pues la realeza se ha hospedado aquí y si lo venden ya no tendrían un atractivo principal.

-¿De verdad trataste de comprarlo?- pregunte aun sorprendida.

-Claro, sería una buena inversión ¿no crees?- al parecer no se daba cuenta de la dimensión de sus actos.

-Creo que estas completamente loco- le dije para después levantarme de puntillas y besar sus labios y aunque mi intención era obtener solo un pequeño beso, sus fuertes brazos me aprisionaron para profundizarlo y dejarme con unas inmensas ganas de hacer el amor con mi marido.

-Se lo que estás pensando, pero aun nos faltan cuatro meses para poder hacer el amor- le dije mientras trataba de recomponer mi respiración.

-Y no te olvides de la cuarentena- suspiro bastante frustrado alejándose un poco de mí para tomarme en sus brazos y conducirnos a la enorme escalera que nos dirigiría a la habitación.

-¿Crees que cuando tenga ocho meses podrás seguir tomándome en brazos como ahora?- pregunte curiosa, pues sabia el enorme trabajo que le estaba costando subir la escalera.

-Claro que podré, nunca olvides que Edward Cullen el vampiro más veloz y fuerte de Forks vive dentro de mí- ambos reímos ante su comentario.

Me bajo cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, pues aunque intento abrirla conmigo en brazos le fue imposible y prefirió romper un poco la tradición antes de que sufriéramos un accidente.

Abrir aquella puerta fue como transportarnos a una dimensión completamente diferente.

En el centro se encontraba una enorme e impecable cama blanca, había paneles de madera recubriendo las paredes y las cortinas hacían un bonito juego con la alfombra. Las pequeñas lámparas que se encontraban junto a la cama llenaban de luz la pequeña habitación.

Pero sin duda alguna lo más impresionante era la vista. La pared frontal estaba cubierta de enormes vitrales que mostraban la hermosa ciudad londinense en su esplendor.

-Es una vista increíble, estoy segura de que podría quedarme de pie en este sitio sin ningún problema- me acerque a las ventanas para poder observar mejor a la ciudad.

Robert se acercó a mí dándome un beso en el cuello y tomando mi mano, me condujo al lado izquierdo de la habitación y salimos al balcón. Si la vista de la habitación me había parecido hermosa, la del balcón me dejo sin palabras.

-Me has traído al paraíso- susurre.

-Tú eres el paraíso- me respondió abrazándome por la espalda y acariciando a nuestro bebé; quien pareció dichoso de recibir atenciones de su padre.

-También le ha gustado- dije uniendo nuestras manos en el lugar donde el bebé pateaba.

Nos quedamos observando las estrellas por un largo tiempo y decidimos entrar cuando nos vimos interrumpidos por una campana que anunciaba la cena. No sabía a qué hora mi marido había organizado todo aquello.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al lado contrario del pasillo que nos llevaba a la habitación. En el camino descubrió una gran estancia para ver televisión, leer, e incluso había un hermoso y elegante piano esperando para ser tocado. Robert abrió otra enorme puerta de cristal que nos conducía a otro balcón, cuya vista era igual de magnifica que la anterior.

Esta vez encontré una pequeña mesa redonda en el centro del balcón, que se encontraba iluminado por pequeños faros; también había un mesero parado junto a un carrito lleno de comida.

Tan pronto vi la comida me di cuenta que llevaba bastantes horas sin alimentarme y tanto el bebé como yo estábamos hambrientos.

-Debo asegurarme de alimentarte mejor- dijo Robert cuando mi estómago demando por comida con un par de ruidos extraños. Yo simplemente sonreí y lo acompañe hasta la mesa, en donde aparto la silla ayudándome a sentar, haciendo él lo propio segundos después.

El mesero se acercó a nosotros y nos sirvió vino a ambos y antes de que pudiera replicar mi amado esposo me informo que se trataba de jugo de uva, con cero por ciento de alcohol que había sido colocado en una botella de cristal para no romper con la decoración del momento.

Yo simplemente reí ante su ocurrencia y segundos después el mesero, Tom, coloco frente a mí un plato cubierto con una tapa. Levante la tapa cuidadosamente y me encontré con una docena de galletas de chocolate como las que preparaba Robert especialmente para mí.

-Hable con Frank y me dijo que por ser tu boda podías comer todas las que quisieras- así que no perdí tiempo y lleve una a mis labios para degustarla, causando la risa de Robert ante los pequeños gemidos de placer que hacía con cada bocado.

Fue una cena completamente deliciosa, como entrada disfrutamos de unos ricos Ravioles de pollo y panceta de con salsa de nata y albahaca, el plato principal degustamos un delicioso bife a la pimienta y aunque el postre, una tarta Pavlova, estuvo riquísima no hubo nada que superara las galletas de mi esposo.

Ahora era mi esposo, había un papel que decía que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, que él era mío para siempre y nada nos separaría.

-Es hora de dormir señora Pattinson- susurro en mi oído mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de mi vestido de novia.

-Me gustaría hacer más que dormir- le dije dejando escapar un suspiro de mis labios.

-Pero tenemos el todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, si sobrevivimos a unos años alejados, un par de meses no son nada, no tengo prisa, no quiero devorar el mundo de un bocado, quiero disfrutar cada instante a su lado- cuando termino de decir aquellas palabras deposito un beso en mi hombro antes de dejar que el vestido se deslizara hasta el suelo.

Después continuo con mi sujetador, pero cuando este rozo mis pezones provoco que me encogiera un poco por el escozor que provoco el contacto de la tela con mi piel.

-Están más sensibles que nunca, incluso me duelen un poco-le dije a Rob que me miraba un poco preocupado.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Frank?- me pregunto mientras me rodeaba para quedar frente a mí y observar mis senos.

-Dice que es normal, que tal vez esté produciendo leche en exceso y que incluso deba extraerla antes de que el bebé nazca- respondí acariciando su ceño que se frunció ante mi respuesta.

Se quedó observando mi pecho un rato más provocando que me sonrojara un poco.

-Te llevare al hospital- sentencio después de un rato, lo que me hizo soltar una risita.

-Eso es completamente innecesario, Sienna dice que en el octavo mes se pondrán más grandes y que incluso la leche saldrá sola, no es necesario ir al hospital por esto. Además estoy cansada si no puedo tener una noche de bodas como Dios manda, al menos quiero poder dormir abrazada de mi esposo- no permitiría que nada arruinara este día tan perfecto.

-Bien, pero solo porque hoy es nuestra noche de bodas- me sonrió y continuo con la tarea de colocarme el pijama.

Se acercó a la maleta que estaba a los pies de la cama y saco un camisón de seda color marfil. Me pidió que levantara las manos para poder ponérmelo, yo le obedecí sin rechistar preguntándome de donde lo había sacado.

-Eres tan hermosa- dijo cuando hubo finalizado.

-Tu eres perfecto- le respondí mientras me acercaba para abrazarlo y besarlo una vez más.

No fue una noche apasionada, pero fue una noche mágica. Era como estar viviendo en un cuento de hadas escrito con colores rosa y polvo de hada.

Dormimos abrazados, yo escuchando los latidos de su corazón y él cuidando cada uno de mis suspiros, los cuales abandonaban mis labios gracias a él.

.

Estuvimos hospedados en el hotel durante toda una semana, alejados de nuestros familiares y amigos, del trabajo y de los lentes de las cámaras que esperaban por devorarnos. Solo fuimos él, nuestro bebé y yo.

.

Cuando la nube aterrizo tuvimos que encargarnos de encontrar la forma de decirles a nuestros padres y amigos que nos habíamos casado sin avisarles y sin invitarlos.

Mientras yo me ponía histérica, Robert solo me repetía "era nuestro momento y de nadie más", pero era más fácil decirlo que enfrentarlos.

Y hubiéramos tenido más tiempo de prepararnos si mi querido esposo no hubiera abierto la boca cuando fue de compras con Tomas, que se lo dijo a Sienna, quien se lo dijo a Lizzie, quien termino por venir a nuestra casa para hacer un berrinche digno de una niña de cinco años y al final llamo a su madre para contárselo.

Así que gracias a eso estábamos esperando a los padres de Robert que llegarían a las 5:30; solo faltaba una hora y yo me estaba muriendo de los nervios.

-Tranquilízate que no le hace bien al bebé- me dijo Robert besando mi frente.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo porque mis padres nunca te han odiado, pero tu madre apenas esta perdonándome y ahora me he casado sin invitarla a mi boda- respondí alejándome de él.

-Fui yo el de la idea, así que toda la culpa es mía- dijo sentándose en la mesa mientras picoteaba la pasta que había preparado para la comida.

-Deja de manosear la sopa y sírvete en un plato- lo regañe desquitando con él un poco de mis nervios.

Para evitar seguir peleando se levantó y se dirigió al jardín para jugar con Bear y Bearni que estaban muy hiperactivos últimamente. Mis adoradas mascotas habían destruido dos cojines de la sala y un par de zapatos de Robert, me preocupaba que continuaran así para cuando el bebé llegara.

Termine de colocar las fresas encima del pastel de chocolate que había preparado para el postre, por petición de Robert y lo metí al refrigerador. Después me dirigí a lavar todos los trastos que había utilizado al preparar la comida, buscando en esa sencilla actividad una pequeña escapatoria al tormento por el que estaba pasando mi dura cabezota.

Y casi lo había logrado hasta que el timbre resonó por toda la casa dejándome paralizada por un momento.

Rpov.

-¡¿Puedes explicarme por qué te has casado sin consultármelo?!- fue el sonoro regaño que mi madre me dio en cuanto abrí la puerta, al parecer esto era aún peor de lo que imagine.

-Hola mamá, es un gusto verte también- le dije tratando de hacer desaparecer el enojo que la consumía.

-No estoy para tus bromas idiotas Robert, puedes darme una maldita explicación- aún seguía parada en el porche y al parecer se iría si no le daba una buena respuesta.

-Porque no hablamos adentro, todos estaremos más cómodos- sugirió mi padre, que sin esperar respuesta obligo a mi madre a entrar a la casa.

Cuando paso a mi lado, mi padre palmeo mi espalda en un claro intento por reconfortarme, pero ambos sabíamos que mi madre no cedería tan fácil, y lo cierto es que solo me preocupaba lo que pudiera decirle a Kristen.

-Bien, sigo esperando tu respuesta jovencito- dijo mi madre que se había plantado en medio del living para continuar con su interrogatorio.

-Solo paso, sentí la necesidad de casarme, así que lo hicimos, nos casamos y eso es todo- trate de sonar convencido y seguro, pero lo único que conseguí fue parecer un adolescente de 16 años que comunica a sus padres que había embarazado a su novia.

-Esa no es una buena explicación, no puedo creer que te hayas casado así sin más, ¿Qué pasa si te das cuenta que no era la persona indicada?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, claro que es la indicada, siempre lo ha sido, además ¡vamos a tener un hijo!- sentencie ya enojado.

-Entonces te casaste por obligación- me alegraba que Kristen aun no hubiera aparecido, aunque sabía que podía escuchar nuestros gritos desde la cocina.

-No me case por obligación, me case porque la amo y no quería pasar un día más sin que fuera oficial, además casarse es un acto de dos, no de tres o cuatro, por lo tanto no tenías que estar presente y por si lo habías olvidado ya no tengo quince años, tengo treinta y cuatro- mi respuesta fue bastante brusca, mi madre se quedó en shock momentáneamente y cuando pudo reaccionar comenzó a llorar.

En ese momento Kristen apareció y pude notar, por sus ojos rojos, que también había estado llorando.

-No fue nuestra intención excluirte de nada Clare, solamente paso y ahora solo podemos ofrecerte una disculpa- dijo mi amada esposa a mi madre.

-Es solo que es mi único hijo, y ahora ya no podré verlo llegar al altar- respondió entrecortadamente mi madre.

-Lo siento mucho mamá, papá, es solo que no lo pensé, pero no puedo decir que me arrepiento porque eso sería una mentira- me disculpe con ambos, pues ahora que lo planteaba de esta forma mi madre me sentí muy egoísta.

Me acerque a Kristen para abrazarla y reconfortarla, pues sabía que estaba bastante nerviosa por este momento, que resultó ser peor de lo que imaginaba.

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos para que mi madre dejara de llorar y se levantara para felicitarnos a Kristen y a mí. Mi padre se tomó mejor la noticia, incluso dijo que él se hubiera casado en las vegas si su madre se lo hubiera permitido.

Después de todo aquel drama hablamos de cómo había sido la ceremonia y nuestra semana en el Hotel Corinthia; incluso nos vestimos de "novios" para que mi madre pudiera tener una foto de aquel gran día.

-Sé que no podemos darles un regalo de bodas porque el día ya ha pasado, y porque no necesitan nada- comenzó diciendo mi padre cuando terminamos de comer y mientras disfrutábamos del pastel que había hecho Kristen a petición mía.

-Pero esto es más para el bebé que ustedes- termino mi madre y nos dieron una pequeña cajita de piel color negra, Kristen fue quien la abrió y dentro pude observar la medallita que mi padre me había regalado el día de mi nacimiento. Era de oro, delgada y pequeña, justo para un bebe recién nacido y tenía una R igualmente de oro, la inicial de mi nombre.

-Deberán cambiar la R por la letra del nombre del pequeño o la pequeña- dijo mi padre al no obtener respuesta alguna.

-Podemos conservar la R y la letra del nombre del bebé- dijo Kris que observaba embelesada la cadenita.

-Ha sido un regalo estupendo, gracias papá, mamá- les dije con profundo agradecimiento, pues sabía lo que significaban estas cosas para mis padres, al igual que el anillo de compromiso de Kristen.

-Al bebé también le ha gustado su regalo- Kristen se había recargado en el respaldo de su silla, alejándose un poco de la mesa y acariciaba un punto específico de su tripa, donde claramente podía observar un bultito que sobresalía estirando su piel.

Mi madre se levantó rápidamente y se sentó en la silla contigua a la de mi esposa y sin pedir permiso coloco la mano donde el bebé seguía haciéndose presente.

-Es completamente increíble, aunque aún no te crezca tanto el vientre creo que tendrás un bebé enorme, al igual que su padre- mi madre miraba emocionadamente a su nieto no nato y podía observar como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, aunque trataba de controlarlo.

-Si Clare tiene razón, Robert la pasara muy mal en el parto- eso era algo que me tenía aterrado, ¿Cómo soportaría el parto? Tom ya me había dicho que Sienna le dio un par de cachetadas y le arrojo dos vasos con hielo, mi padre hablaba de sufrimiento, estaba más que aterrado.

-No seré tan mala con él- Kristen me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se leía la incertidumbre, pues ella tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

El resto de la tarde mis padres se la pasaron contándonos anécdotas de los parto de mi madre, provocándome escalofríos, pues no eran para nada agradables.

También dijeron que Victoria ya estaba mucho mejor y que vendría a Londres en un par de semanas para disculparse por lo que había pasado, y aunque insistimos que no era necesario ellos dijeron que dejáramos que lo hiciera, pues era una de las actividades que necesitaba realizar para poder superar aquella perdida.

Cundo la oscuridad cubrió el cielo londinense, mis padres se despidieron y aunque insistimos en que se quedaran a dormir, ellos contestaron que necesitaban su espacio como todas las parejas, y antes de que dieran más detalles los dejamos marcharse.

.

-Mañana tenemos consulta con Frank- comenzó Kristen mientras yo untaba crema en su voluminoso y hermoso vientre.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- pregunte yendo directamente al grano, pues sabía que no lo decía como recordatorio.

-Quiero saber el sexo del bebé- su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa pues pensaba que querría esperar hasta el nacimiento.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, yo estaré encantado en saberlo- le respondí con una sonrisa, pues había sentido el movimiento de mi hijo o hija debajo de la palma de mi mano.

-¿Realmente es lo que quieres?

-Claro que si, por fin podré comprar cientos de vestidos para mi princesa o comenzar a practicar algún deporte para poder enseñarle a mi campeón. El sexo del bebé o el momento en que lo descubramos no cambiara el amor que siento por él o por ella, los amo tanto como amo a su madre.

-Y nosotros te amamos a ti- me dijo y las patadas del bebé reforzaron su comentario.

-¿Crees que sea tan grande como dice tú mamá?- tal y como lo había imaginado, los comentarios de mi madre dejaron bastante atemorizada a mi esposa.

-Sé que también estas asustada, pero lo resolveremos, juntos- dije al momento en que enlazaba nuestras manos- estaré a tu lado en todo momento, incluso si amenazas con asesinarme o declaras la abstinencia de por vida, nada hará que me aparte de tu lado- finalice.

-Te amo señor Pattinson- dijo mientras se incorporaba y unía nuestros labios en un cálido beso.

.

.

.

**Sé que ha pasado MUCHO tiempo desde la última vez que actualice y les pido una gran disculpa por ello. Ahora solo puedo decirles que compensare todo el tiempo perdido, espero que aun sigan aquí y que le sigan dando una oportunidad a Lo que Construimos a pesar de todo.**

**Las veo muy pronto.**

**Una avergonzada RInat Woodgate.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 31.**

_Su nacimiento es inminente, de modo que espero, una vez más espero.  
Nunca olvides que te quiero, Delphine Bertholon._

_._

**Kpov.**

Después de que los padres de Robert se enteraran de nuestro matrimonio y de lo que había pasado durante su visita me di cuenta de que era momento de contárselo a los míos, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente para hacerlo, así que ambos decidimos que lo mejor sería esperar hasta que llegara la consulta con Frank y supiéramos el sexo del bebé, así una vez que les dijéramos lo de la boda tendríamos con que aplacar su furia.

Al principio de mi embarazo creí que lo correcto era esperar hasta el día de parto para conocer si habría un él o un ella, pero a medida que veía mi vientre crecer y sentía los movimientos de mi pequeño pescadito me di cuenta que necesitaba con urgencia saber que sería y encontrar el nombre, la ropa y todas las cosas que necesitara que fueran adecuadas para él o ella. Además ya estaba por terminar el sexto mes de embarazo y aún no habíamos comenzado a arreglar su cuarto.

Hoy por fin sabríamos el sexo del nuevo integrante de nuestra familia y eso me tenía muy entusiasmada, pero no podía ponerme a saltar porque desde hace una semana los pies se me hinchaban demasiado y la espalda había comenzado a dolerme, tal vez Clare tuviera razón y mi bebé sería tan grande como su padre. Pero por si fuera poco con mis pies y mi espalda, había comenzado a tener antojos, unos terribles antojos que me ponían muy ansiosa, pues los quería tener frente a mí en el mismo instante que aparecían en mi mente. Supongo que si se trataran de cosas sencillas eso sería posible, pero no lo eran; y quien pagaba las consecuencias era Robert, incluso lo había obligado a comer uno de ellos como castigo por decir que era asqueroso.

Esta mañana me había despertado muy temprano, eran las siete de la mañana cuando lo hice y justo ahora el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las ocho con cinco minutos y debido a que mi marido aun no tenía planes para despertarse me levante silenciosamente para no despertarlo.

Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un rico té de manzana con canela y miel, y para acompañarlo unas galletitas saladas. Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré a Bear y a Bearni esperando por mí en el living, al parecer ellos también tenían hambre, por lo que primero llene sus platos con croquetas y después continúe mi camino hasta la cocina.

Mientras disfrutaba de mi pequeña merienda me di cuenta que extrañaba los días soleados en Los Ángeles, pasear por la playa y aunque en Londres también había playas, no siempre había un buen clima para disfrutar del día.

-Dime que no estas pensado en un emparedado de atún con mostaza o una dona de chocolate cubierta con mayonesa- Robert entro en la cocina vistiendo únicamente los pantalones de pijama con los que había dormido, el cabello rebelde y despeinado como siempre y una erección que se negaba a desaparecer y en esos momentos desee poder sentirlo dentro de mí, un antojo sencillo pero que conseguiría en alrededor de cuatro meses.

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios, algo más que agregar a la lista de cosas que extrañaba.

-Me has abandonado más temprano de lo normal- continuo al ver que no respondía y mientras se dirigía a la mesa para robar una de mis galletas.

-Tenía hambre y el bebé decidió que no le apetecía estar quieto mientras su madre dormía- respondí.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo más de desayunar?- me pregunto mientras comenzaba a depositar besos mariposa en mi hombro.

-Quiero que te detengas antes de tener un orgasmo solo con tus besos- respondí tratando de estabilizar mi ritmo cardiaco, el solo soltó una pequeña carcajada y comenzó a buscar lo necesario para preparar un desayuno que contuviera muchas vitaminas y proteínas, tal y como lo había recetado el doctor.

.

El hospital no quedaba tan lejos de casa, pero cuando teníamos cita programada en hora pico siempre tardábamos en llegar media hora.

Para matar el tiempo Robert había encendido la radio, sintonizando una estación en donde colocaban música de todos los tiempos, de todos los géneros y para todos los gustos. Justo ahora Beyoncé cantaba Top on Love para nosotros, así que comencé a cantar con ella, lo que provoco que Robert riera cada vez intentaba alcanzar los acorde de la Reina B.

-Eres como Beyoncé embarazada cuando canto en los MTV Video Music Awards del 2011- dijo mientras yo cantaba con mucho sentimiento el pegajoso coro de la canción.

Cuando Love On Top termino, le siguió Hooke don a Felling de Blue Swede una canción que Robert y yo cantábamos sin parar mientras filmábamos Breaking Dawn, así que ambos comenzamos a cantar aquella canción que tantos recuerdos nos traía.

-Aún recuerdo cuando la cantamos mientras filmábamos nuestra noche de bodas y como siempre comenzabas a reír cuando Bill decía acción.

-Y luego tú comenzabas a cantarla provocando la risa de todo- termine yo el relato. Y es que esos días jamás los olvidaría, nos encontrábamos en la cima del mundo sin imaginar que la caída se avecinaba.

-La vida ha pasado demasiado a prisa- me dijo colocando su mano en mi vientre, despertando a nuestro bebé.

-Pero estamos juntos a pesar de todo- dije y coloque mi mano sobre la suya, obteniendo una enorme sonrisa de su parte.

Cuando llegamos al consultorio de Frank lo primero que hice fue correr hacía el baño pues mi vejiga estaba a punto de explotar, otro pequeño inconveniente de estar embarazada.

Salí del baño y me encontré a Rob mirando su teléfono, estaba tan concentrado que supuse que algo pasaba, pues ni siquiera volteo cuando me senté a su lado frente al escritorio de Frank, que aún no llegaba porque se encontraba sacando a un par de pescadillos de la pecera.

-¿Qué va mal?- le pregunte colocando mi mano sobre su rodilla para llamar su atención.

-Absolutamente nada, es solo que Natalie Morales* quiere que le demos una entrevista exclusiva acerca de nuestra vida amorosa, ya sabes- coloco el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomo mi mano para depositar un beso en ella.

-Woah, ¿te ha enviado la propuesta hoy?- pregunte un poco sorprendida.

-Sí, dice que nos pagara un tres millones de dólares a cada uno por la exclusiva y un millón más si le damos la primicia del nacimiento y nuestra futura boda- eso era algo que no me esperaba, ¿de verdad estaba tan interesada en nuestra vida que nos pagaría absurdas cantidades de dinero por meter sus narices en ella?

-Al menos sabemos que nadie se ha enterado de que ya estamos casados- dije aún sorprendida.

-Obviamente le he dicho que no, pero Nick ha llamado esta mañana y dice que le han informado que no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente- podía notar un dejo de preocupación en su voz y eso no me gustaba.

-Se lo dire a Ruth para que trate de averiguar algo más- propuse.

-Ya lo sabe, de hecho tanto ella como Nick recibieron la propuesta un mes atrás pero dijeron que no estábamos interesados, ahora me lo han informado solo a mí porque no querían alterarte- no estaba molesta por eso, incluso agradecía el no haber tenido que lidiar con ello, pero si estaba un poco preocupada.

Habíamos conocido a Natalie en el Today Show, fue la encargada de preguntarnos tanto a Rob como a mí si habíamos vuelto. Y hace unos cinco años su programa de chismes sobre el mundo del espectáculo se había vuelto el más popular y visto de toda América, pues siempre conseguía entrevistas de los famosos que estaban en el ojo del huracán y exclusivas de bodas, nacimientos y un sinfín de eventos que hacían que las revistas vendieran miles de copias; incluso había creado una agencia de paparazzis de la cual obtenía una constante vigilancia y hostigamiento a los actores más renombrados de Hollywood. En resumen, su éxito lo había conseguido bajo métodos nada ortodoxos, y estos incluían hostigar a las personas hasta que fueran a su show para darle una entrevista exclusiva. Y eso era precisamente lo que no quería que nos sucediera.

Frank rompió el tenso momento cuando apareció en la puerta de su consultorio. Llevaba un plato con un pastelito en forma de elefante, el cual me entrego.

-El parto que acabo de atender fue con temática de la selva, las amigas de mi paciente convirtieron la habitación en una selva para que el parto resultara un poco menos traumante, y tenían una exagerada cantidad de pastelillos, así que les pedí uno para ti, pues sé que te encantan los postres- dijo sentándose frente a nosotros regalándonos una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Gracias- respondí mientras le daba na gran mordida al elefante de harina y azúcar olvidándome por completo de Natalie.

-Es un placer consentir a mis pacientes. Comencemos con los generales, al parecer tu peso y tu presión son normales, ¿tienes algún malestar como dolor de cabeza, mareos, has visto pequeños puntos brillantes cuando caminas o si te agachas o te cuesta respirar?- esas eran las preguntas que siempre hacía y que provocaban que mi preocupación siempre se hiciera presente.

-No nada de eso- le respondí.

-Pero ahora le duele la espalda, se le hinchan los pies, tiene unos horribles antojos y los senos están muy sensibles- agrego Rob.

-Eso es algo normal Rob, no hay nada malo con eso, ¿antojos eh?- al parecer Frank iba a mofarse de Rob al igual que Tom por ser un quejica con mis antojos.

-Los más horribles que te puedas imaginar- agrego muy serio mi marido.

-Pues espero que estés preparado para complacer a Kristen durante un par de meses más- le dijo en un tono bastante burlón a lo que Rob simplemente bufó.

-Queremos saber el sexo del bebé- anuncie yo felizmente.

-Muy bien señores Pattinson, pasen a la camilla para que les diga si tendrán que prepararse para alejar a los pretendientes de su hija o las conquistas de su hijo- se levantó y se dirigió a encender y preparar las maquinas mientras Robert me ayudaba a subir a la camilla y levantaba mi blusa para dejar al descubierto mi tripa.

Frank coloco el frio gel y comenzó a esparcirlo con el transductor. Primero comenzó a tomar medidas de rutina colocando el transductor en lugares estratégico y capturando los datos que necesitaba y después comenzó a moverlo en diferentes direcciones en un intento de descubrir el sexo de nuestro pequeñín.

-Este pequeño está muy activo el día de hoy y al parecer quiere complacerlos porque me está dando una maravillosa vista de su entrepierna, ¿están listos?- su pregunta estaba marcando el antes y el después de nuestra vida sin que él lo supiera, no necesitamos proferir sonido alguno para responderle, pues en nuestros ojos se reflejaba nuestra resolución, firme y clara, estábamos listos para esto, habíamos pasado por muchas cosas para llegar hasta este momento.

-Muy bien, al parecer Kristen tendrás que lidiar con los celos de dos chicos, es un niño señores Pattinson- su respuesta hizo que soltara varias lágrimas y que Robert me diera un beso profundo.

Era un niño, el hermoso niño de mis sueños.

.

**Rpov.**

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres tomar clases privadas?- pregunte a Kristen mientras me estacionaba frente a la escuela para madres embarazadas en donde tomaríamos las clases preparto.

-Eshtoy shegura- respondió mientras mordía nuevamente su dona de chocolate cubierta con mayonesa.

Ese era uno de sus antojos, donas cubiertas con mayonesa, era completamente asqueroso, pero si quería evitar un ataque de lágrimas tenía que soportarlo. Solo una vez lo había cuestionado por lo que ella lloro por un par de horas hasta quedarse dormida, cuando despertó se negó a hablarme, y solo lo hizo hasta que cumplí su castigo, disfrutar de su antojo a su lado.

Me estacione y rodee el auto para ayudarle a bajar, y después baje todas las cosas que el instructor nos había pedido.

Una pelota, un tapete, una almohada para amamantar, un bebé de juguete, pañales, mantequilla de maní, toallitas húmedas y sabanas de algodón. La clase duraba dos horas ¿Cuándo carajos utilizaríamos todo? Además era un chico el que daría la clase, recomendado por Frank y aceptado por Kristen, pero ¿Qué sabía un hombre de dar a luz, de pujar y de sentir que tus entrañas se retorcían con cada contracción? Y no es que yo tuviera más conocimientos que él, pero me parecía bastante raro y no estaba del todo convencido.

Hace dos días nos habíamos enterado del sexo del bebé y por lo tanto le habías contado a John y a Jules de la boda, y a diferencia de mis padres su reacción no fue tan dramática. Se mostraron un poco molestos por no haber visto a su hija caminar hacia el altar, pero en cuanto les dijimos que estábamos en la espera de un niño se olvidaron de todo y comenzaron a decirnos lo felices que estaban, aunque les habría encantado tener a otra niña que malcriar, pero que no por eso querían menos al bebé. Pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, todos los chicos se habían enterado también y sus reclamos no se hicieron esperar, así que esperábamos su visita para el próximo fin de semana, lo que significaba que nuestra pequeña burbuja sería invadida de nuevo.

Y también estaba el asunto de Natalie Morales, desde que habíamos rechazado su propuesta un par de paparazis comenzaron a seguirnos todo el tiempo, mantenían su distancia pero siempre estaban vigilando nuestros movimientos y eso significaba que Natalie había comenzado a presionarnos, por eso había insistido en contratar un instructor para tomar clases privadas, pero Kristen se había negado rotundamente.

Entramos al pequeño edificio y subimos al segundo piso donde se encontraba el salón donde tomaríamos las clases preparto.

Era como un estudio de baile, había una pared cubierta totalmente con espejos y frente a ella una barra de metal, igual a la que utilizaba Marlowe en sus clases de ballet. Había una pantalla tan grande como la de una sala de cine en la pared contraria a los espejos y un proyector colgaba a la mitad del techo. Las paredes que no tenían ninguno de estos objetos estaban pintadas de un impecable color blanco y adornadas con árboles que tenían delicadas flores de color rosa pálido.

Cuando entramos las cinco parejas que estaban ya en el salón nos miraron como si fuéramos un par de fenómenos, era bastante incómodo, además yo había hecho malabares para cargar todas las cosas al mismo tiempo y sabía que lucía bastante ridículo con todo encima.

-Vaya ustedes sí que vienen preparados para el apocalipsis de los partos- uno de los chicos que estaba ahí se levantó para ayudarme a cargar todos los materiales rompiendo así el tenso e incómodo momento por el que atravesábamos. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que nadie levaba tantos materiales como nosotros.

-Supongo que Corbin no les dijo que el pediría los materiales uno a uno en el transcurso de las clases- tenía prácticamente mi edad pero al parecer más experiencia en esto que yo.

-No, no lo menciono- le respondió Kristen al ver que no decía nada- soy Kristen, mucho gusto- se presentó regalándole una sonrisa al chico y extendiendo la mano para estrechar la suya.

-Soy Alex y ella es mi esposa Casie- señalo a la chica pelirroja que se había quedado sentada en una colchoneta de color verde junto a los demás padres.

-Él es mi esposo Robert- cuando menciono mi nombre reaccione y extendí mi mano para presentarme dejando que todos los materiales cayeran al suelo.

-¿Su primer bebé?- pregunto, ¿es que acaso no sabía quiénes éramos?

-Así es- Kristen acaricio su vientre de forma bastante maternal para asegurar su respuesta.

-Les ayudare a colocar todo eso en la esquina para que puedan tomar la clase, el día de hoy solo es la introducción de las clases, por lo que únicamente utilizaran la colchoneta- se aproximó a mí y comenzó a levantar las cosas, yo lo imite y las colocamos en la esquina, tal y como lo había sugerido.

Después tome nuestra pequeña colchoneta azul y me acerque al centro del salón en donde las demás parejas conversaban amenamente en un círculo.

Ayude a Kristen a sentarse y todos volvieron a observarnos un poco curiosos, pero sin dejar de lado la plática, incluso nos inmiscuimos en ella.

Corbin, el instructor ingreso al salón quince minutos después de nuestra llegada y se burló un poco de mí por no haber puesto atención cuando me dio la lista de materiales y dijo que solo necesitaríamos una cosa a la vez y no todas en cada clase. Continuo haciendo que todos nos presentáramos para romper la tensión le pidió a las demás parejas que olvidaran nuestra evidente fama y que nos trataran como a dos simples mortales, y claro, después hizo una broma acerca de que yo ya estaba casado y fuera del mercado, haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír.

Descubrimos que Alex y Casie ya eran padres de dos niñas y este sería su tercer bebé, la pareja que estaba a nuestra derecha también era primeriza, sus nombres eran Dago y Diane, esperaban gemelos; nuestros vecinos de la izquierda, Andrea y Mike, esperaban a su segundo bebé y aún no sabían si sería niño o niña; la pareja que estaba junto a Alex y Casie lucia aún más asustada que nosotros, Margot y Jared tenían alrededor de veintidós y veinticinco años, no estaban casados y era también su primer bebé, una niña; nuestros últimos compañeros eran Reachel y Jesse, tenían treinta años y esperaban a sus segundos gemelos, decían que habían hecho un buen trabajo, ya tenían a dos niños y ahora estaban en la espera de dos niñas.

Para continuar Corbin nos proyectó una película de terror.

Había escuchado que el parto era un momento bastante fuerte, pero jamás había visto uno, y ahora estaba traumatizado, ¿mi pequeña esposa tendría que pasar por aquel método de tortura para que nuestro renacuajo estuviera en nuestros brazos? Si yo estuviera en su lugar pediría una cesaría y enormes dosis de anestesia.

Pensé que me desmayaría de la impresión, pero quien lo hizo fue el más pequeño de todos nosotros, Jared, lo que provoco que los padres más experimentados rieran y que Margot comenzara a llorar.

-Muy bien padres, si no quieren que les suceda lo que al pequeño Jared deberán poner atención en cada una de las clases, no faltar, pero sobre todas las cosas, apoyar incondicionalmente a sus esposas- al parecer Corbin utilizaba aquella primera clase para asustarnos y de esta manera evitar que tomáramos las cosas a la ligera.

Fue un alivio abandonar aquel edificio, pues me di cuenta que no estaba preparado para ser padre aún. No es que no lo deseara, pero justo ahora estaba muerto de miedo.

-Has estado muy callado desde que llegamos a la clase. No iras a desmayarte tú también verdad- Kristen había estado conversando de todo lo sucedido mientras yo manejaba como un autómata sin prestarle atención.

-Justo ahora solo estoy muriéndome de miedo- le respondí mientras volteaba a verla.

-Yo también lo hago- me confeso.

-Pero con la ayuda de Corbin lo lograremos- trate de convencerme a mí mismo más que a ella.

.

Al llegar a casa Kristen me hizo pedir una pizza para la cena, así que mientras yo preparaba todo para la cena ella se tumbó en el sofá del Living, con Bear y Bearni a su lado haciendo zaping.

Solo tuvimos que esperar veinte minutos por la pizza, me acomode a su lado y ella se incorporó para comer, había elegido ver Deadpool, una película bastante entretenida que me haría olvidar el terror que había experimentado esta tarde.

Cuando termino sus tres rebanadas, mi esposa se acomodó en el sofá, colocándose lateralmente con la cabeza en mis piernas y poco a poco se quedó dormida. Sus brazos descansaban en su tripa que ya estaba un poco más grande y entre sus piernas se había colocado un cojín. La contemple dormir un buen rato, hasta que la batalla entre Ryan y la chica mala de Rápidos y Furiosos comenzó. Al terminar Deadpool comenzó Iron Man 3 y decidí dejarla, pues al parecer hoy era día de superhéroes y no me apetecía buscar nada más que ver.

Cuando me desperté el cuello me dolía por la mala posición en la que me encontraba, los chicos de Marvel aún seguían salvando al mundo y Kristen dormía profundamente. Pero el ruido que me había despertado aún continuaba y tanto Bear como Bearni rascaban desesperadamente la puerta.

Acomode la cabeza de Kristen en un cojín para que no se despertara con mis movimientos y después de lograrlo me levante para abrir la puerta.

-Sé que estás ahí Pattinson abre- la voz de Suzie me alerto y supe en ese momento que la invasión había llegado antes de lo esperado.

-Mierda, se me están congelando hasta las narices, abre de una puta vez- me recrimino Cj.

Antes de abrir la puerta, deje escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones y me prepare mentalmente para todo lo que nuestros amigos harían en venganza por no haber sido invitados a nuestra boda.

.

.

.

**¿Qué tramaran loa amigos de nuestra pareja en venganza? Lo sabrán muy pronto.**

**Es un NIÑO, espero les guste lo que la cigüeña ha dejado para Rob y Kris.**

**Las veo muy pronto.**

**Rinat Woodgate.**

***Natalie Morales es una de las conductoras del Today Show, lo de su programa y sus métodos para obtener exclusivas son invención mía.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 32. **

_Su nacimiento es inminente, de modo que espero, una vez más espero.  
Nunca olvides que te quiero, Delphine Bertholon._

_._

**Rpov.**

-Soy un hombre casado y ustedes también, no deberíamos estar en este lugar- les reproche a mis amigos en cuanto vi el letrero del bar al que me habían traído.

-Te has casado antes de tiempo- me dijo Tom tranquilamente mientras encendía su cuarto cigarrillo de la noche, una cantidad exagerada para él.

-Sienna va a colgarte de las pelotas si se entera de esto- sabia lo celosa que era mi rubia amiga y había sido testigo de muchas peleas entre ambos así que aún no entendía por qué Tom había accedido a venir a este lugar.

-Me da lo mismo- me respondió y siguió a Marcus, Bobby y Sam que ya estaban entrando, así que resignado fui tras ellos.

Era como se esperaba que fuera. En el centro había una enorme pista de baile, con los pisos cubiertos con espejos y cinco tubos en los que bailaban chicas voluptuosas y que poco a poco iban desnudándose; en los laterales del lugar había dos barras y junto de la pista mesas y salitas en dónde un montón de tíos de diferentes edades estaban observando el espectáculo, disfrutando de un baile privado o simplemente bebiendo y conversando.

En el segundo piso había más bailarinas y pude observar claramente un pasillo en el que se leía con letras neón "PRIVADOS", al parecer no solo era un club nudista, sino también un prostíbulo, si Kristen se enteraba de esto me pediría el divorcio de inmediato.

Nos sentamos en una salita alejada de las mesas en un intento de pasar desapercibidos.

-Muy bien Pattinson tenemos preparado para ti un buen espectáculo, disfrútalo sin culpas que Kristen también disfrutara de ciertos placeres el día de hoy- anuncio Bobby mientras un grupo de cinco bailarinas, todas rubias y vestidas de colegialas, comenzaban a bailar frente a nosotros.

-¿¡Han llevado a mi esposa a un club como este?!- grite furioso, pues aquella pequeña confesión hecha por mi amigo había logrado ponerme de un horrible humor en cuestión de segundo.

-Tranquilo cariño, tu esposa no tiene que enterarse, solo relájate- la chica que bailaba frente a mi había tenido el descaro de subirse en mi regazo y comenzar a restregarse contra mi entrepierna, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Acaso no había escuchado que era un hombre casado?

Me levante abruptamente logrando que se callera al piso de bruces y soltó un par de improperios ganándose la burla de mis amigos y sus compañeras.

-Tranquilo Rob, solo le han comprado un pastel, helado, gaseosa y una docena de donas de chocolate no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- me informo Tom, que al parecer si estaba disfrutando de la compañía, pues ya había colocado un par de billetes en el brasiere y la tanga de la rubia que le bailaba cómodamente encima. Su reacción me dejo bastante sorprendido pues el Tomas enamorado de Sienna Miller no haría nada como eso.

Y qué decir de los demás, al parecer yo era el único que no lo disfrutaba. Ayude a la chica a incorporarse, le di un par de billetes de cien dólares y le pedí que se marchara. Me dirigí a la barra para tomar algo y dejar a mis amigos disfrutar de la noche.

Pedí un Wisky y me quede ahí, observando el escenario que se desarrollaba frente a mí, sin duda algo bastante placentero para cualquier hombre, pero no para mí.

Las chicas me parecían bastante vulgares, no las juzgaba, pero tampoco me atraían, a mi mente solo llegaba la imagen de una castaña, con delicadas pecas en el rostro y una pelotita de playa en el estómago, solo ella era capaz de hacerme sentir amor, placer e incluso dolor, lo demás sin ella no era nada.

**Kpov.**

La llegada de mis amigos fue bastante sorpresiva, pero me había hecho muy feliz. Excepto por la parte en que habían obligado Robert a ir con ellos a un club de striptease. Confiaba en él, sabía que los chicos solo lo hacían por diversión y que Rob no haría nada malo, pero eso no impedía que me pusiera un poco celosa.

Suzie me habia dado un buen sermón acerca de mi boda express, después había llorado por habérsela perdido y finalmente me había entregado un regalo, aunque más bien era un regalo para él bebe, que consistía en un trajecito blanco de lana con un moñito color rosa en el lado derecho de la chambrita* tejido por ella, aunque al final le susurro un pequeño "traidor" a mi vientre cuando le dije que era un niño y ella protesto que tendría que cambiar el color del moño.

CJ solo me reclamo por no haber podido emborracharse gratuitamente y haber conocido a alguien de una noche en mi boda.

Sienna ni siquiera se molestó en decir nada, se notaba triste y bastante apagada, suponía que estaba así por la visita de los chicos al club.

La que me había sorprendido completamente con su presencia fue Dakota a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo y con quien me puse al corriente de todo.

.

Estaba siendo una noche bastante agradable, tenía helado de diferentes sabores, donas cubiertas de chocolate y rellenas de natilla, pero sobre todo un delicioso y divertido pastel de pene, un pene que además se venía. Cuando lo vi me hizo explotar en risas y para diversión de mis amigas había tomado un poco de la crema que Cj disparo simulando ser semen y lo había llevado coquetamente a mi boca, disfrutándola con pequeños gemidos. Incluso recordé las maravillosas noches que pasaba con Robert haciendo lo mismo, pero con cosas más reales.

-Ese sonrojo en tus mejillas es bastante sucio después de lo que acabas de hacer- dijo Suzie mientras comenzaba a repartir el pastel.

-No sé cómo lo soportas, cuando estaba embarazada no dejaba a Tom abandonar la cama en mucho tiempo, no puedo imaginar lo que es vivir en abstinencia- Sienna poco a poco se había relajado, aunque la felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Es insoportable algunas veces, pero aunque no podamos hacer muchas cosas, Rob sabe cómo aliviar a mis alborotadas hormonas.

A las tres de la mañana mi cuerpo no resistió más y todos nos fuimos a dormir.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió media hora después pero no fue mi marido el que había entrado, sino Sienna que se recostó a mi lado.

-Creo que Tom va a dejarme- me dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada debido a las silenciosas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- pregunte sin saber que más decir.

-Hace un par de días encontré a Jude en el centro comercial, nos saludamos, platicamos y accedí a ir a comer con él, un paparazzi nos siguió y publicaron las fotografías, pero eso no fue lo peor, si no me hubiera detenido a tiempo lo habría besado olvidándome por completo de Tomas- después de su relato se soltó a llorar desesperadamente, sabía que amaba a Tom y por un momento de confusión estaba a punto de perder todo, al igual que yo años atrás.

La abrace tratando de consolarla, hasta que ambas nos quedamos dormidas.

.

El beso que Rob deposito en mi frente me hizo despertar un poco sobresaltada.

-Acabo de llegar, son las cinco, me ha tocado ser conductor designado, por eso se me ha hecho tarde, Tomas está en el cuarto de invitados, me quedare en el sofá porque no quiero despertar a Sienna- me dijo ahorrándome las preguntas que tenía planeado hacerle.

-¿Te has divertido con esas chicas?- le pregunte haciendo un puchero que lo hizo reír.

-Para nada, me la pase bebiendo solo en la barra mientras los demás disfrutaban del ambiente - me dijo mientras acariciaba a nuestro bebé.

-Te he guardado pastel, está en el refrigerador- le dije y volví a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

Cuando desperté la luz se filtraba por las ventanas de forma intensa, lo que me indico que ya era bastante tarde. Sienna aún seguía durmiendo a mi lado, por lo que me levante sin hacer ruido, fui al baño, pues esa había sido la razón que me hizo abrir los ojos. Después de haber dejado vacía mi vejiga me dirigí a la planta baja para buscar a mi esposo y terminar de interrogarlo acerca de su noche.

Bear y Bearni fueron, como todos los días, a mi encuentro al pie de la escalera y me guiaron a la cocina en donde Robert preparaba café.

Lo abrace por la espalda, tanto como me lo permitió mi vientre y le susurre un pequeño _Hola_.

-¿Cómo has dormido?- me pregunto girándose para poder besar castamente mis labios.

-Un poco incomoda porque no pude usarte como almohada- y es que desde hace una semana Rob se había convertido en mi almohada humana. Dormíamos un poco enredados, yo me acostaba lateralmente apoyando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y mi vientre en su mano, mientras que él se acostaba mirando al techo, no sabía si era incómodo para él pues nunca se había quejado.

-¿Qué tal les fue anoche?- esperaba que nadie le hubiera bailado encima.

-Los chicos me llevaron a un club de striptease, una rubia voluptuosa trato de bailarme encima y termino en el suelo, le di doscientos dólares para que se fuera y yo escape a la barra a tomar un par de tragos- su respuesta me había quitado un enorme peso de encima, aunque hubiera preferido que no fuera a ese lugar.

-Aunque debo decir que estoy un poco molesto contigo- dijo y se alejó de mí para dirigirse al refrigerador.

-¿Conmigo?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Has probado algo que no es mío- se acercó a mí con el pastel de la noche anterior y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Bueno, debo admitir que es un poco más dulce que el tuyo, pero para ser honesta te prefiero a ti de postre- ambos nos miramos traviesamente y después él se acercó para besarme con muy poca delicadeza provocando que casi se cayera el pastel.

-Díganme que han hecho café- Tomas entro a la cocina provocando que Robert y yo nos separáramos abruptamente, lucia bastante desarreglado y con una cruda tremenda.

Rob le sirvió una taza del café que previamente había preparado, bastante cargado pude adivinar por el olor que invadió la cocina.

-Sienna aún está durmiendo- le dije al ver que no preguntaba por ella.

-Bien, debe despertar pronto porque tenemos que ir por Marlowe a casa de sus padres- fue lo único que dijo y su tono fue frío mezclado con un poco de enojo.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?- pregunte para obtener información que me ayudara a descubrir cómo se sentía respecto a lo que Sienna me había contado la noche pasada.

-Muchísimo, no sabes lo bien que se siente tener a una chica hermosa bailandote encima- hizo una pausa y después continuo- aunque supongo que si lo sabes- me dio una fría mirada y su respuesta fue sarcástica, trataba de hacerme sentir mal, aunque supuse que solo quería desahogar un poco su coraje.

-Tomas- advirtió Robert con un tono de voz bastante fuerte.

-Iré por Sienna y nos marcharemos ya es muy tarde- se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras en busca de su esposa.

-Sienna me dijo que va a dejarla- le conté a Robert mientras acariciaba la vena de su frente que se había saltado por el comentario de nuestro amigo.

-Creo que es mejor dejar que solucionen sus problemas solos- dijo al ver cuáles eran mis intenciones.

-Tal vez podríamos ayudarlos, hemos pasado por cosas similares- continúe.

-Nunca funciono con nosotros, cuando los demás nos decían que hacer o sugerían alguna solución terminábamos peor, debemos dejar que encuentren la solución por su cuenta- finalizó.

.

Tuvimos una semana bastante ajetreada, con los chicos en casa, no paramos de hacer salidas a cualquier lugar, ya fuera solo para comer o para ver una película, o para dar un paseo por la ciudad. Incluso habían comenzado un concurso, ¿Quién le daría el mejor regalo a nuestro pequeñín?, hasta ahora Dakota era la única que tenía una idea en mente de lo que quería.

No habíamos visto a Tom y Sienna desde la mañana después de la despedida de solteros, y eso me preocupaba, pues no sabía si ya habían arreglado las cosas, o estas habían empeorado.

Habíamos organizado un viaje para el fin de semana a la Isla, para que los chicos conocieran la casa, lo que les entusiasmaba mucho, pues ahora, según sus palabras, podríamos organizar grandes fiesta cada fin de año.

-Si no te apetece ir podemos quedarnos ellos lo entenderán- me dijo Rob mientras se recostaba en la cama, yo me encontraba metiendo las ultimas prendas de ropa en la maleta que llevaríamos.

-No permitiré que se comporten como adolescentes y arruinen mi preciosa casa- le dije un poco molesta, pues las hormonas habían decidido que esta sería una semana increíble para joderme la vida.

Aunque amaba a mis amigos esperaba que se fueran pronto y me dieran un poco de paz, pues al parecer habían olvidado que era una chica con siete meses de embarazo, que por cierto, comenzaba a cansarse con más facilidad y a ser víctima de las hormonas.

-Sabes que no lo harán, además creo que nos haría bien pasar unos días a solas- continuo tratando de convencerme, y eso en lugar de calmarme me altero aún más.

-Pudiste haberlo dicho cuando aún no preparaba la maleta, ahora no desperdiciare mi trabajo- dije cerrando la maleta para poder bajar y meterla en el auto.

Robert se levantó y me la quito de las manos cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad planeaba cargarla hasta el piso de abajo para meterla en el maletero. No dije nada y volví a la habitación para recostarme un rato, realmente estaba cansada y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme, además mi pequeño bebé ya había comenzado a moverse con más frecuencia, y le encantaba patearme justo debajo de las costillas, todos los días.

Realmente estaba cansada, así que no fui consciente del momento exacto en que me quede dormida.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos el sol se había ocultado y todo se encontraba en completo silencio, recordé que debíamos salir a las tres de la tarde rumbo a la isla, por lo que mi pequeña siesta seguro había retrasado el viaje. Me levante para ir en busca de todos, pero tuve que sentarme a penas me había colocado de pie pues un mareo intenso provoco que todo diera vueltas a mi alrededor. Me sostuve de la orilla de la cama y cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando que pasara pronto.

-Te avisare si algo cambia- la voz de Rob me hizo abrir los ojos, guardo el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y se acercó a mí rápidamente, al parecer mi postura y la expresión de mi rostro lo hicieron ponerse alerta.

-¿Estas bien?- hizo la típica pregunta y como respuesta obtuvo una mirada nada agradable de mi parte.

-Un mareo- fue lo único que dije y volví a cerrar los ojos. La cama se hundió a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con una de sus manos, así que aproveche para recargarme en su hombro mientras los efectos del mareo terminaban.

-He retrasado el viaje- afirme después de unos minutos, Rob no había dejado de acariciar mi espalda.

-De hecho, los chicos se han ido, les dije que estabas cansada y que por esta vez tendrían que viajar solos- aunque me molestaba un poco que no hubiera pedido mi opinión respecto a esto, la verdad era que se lo agradecida infinitamente, pues tenía muy pocas ganas de abandonar la cama y quería estar a solas con Rob.

-Gracias- respondí y volví a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez porque me apetecía volver a dormir.

-Te traeré algo para cenar- dijo Rob.

-No tengo hambre, ¿podríamos solo tumbarnos en la cama y dormir?- dije adormilada, el cuerpo ya comenzaba a pesarme.

-Está bien, pero si no te dan ganas de comer antes de las doce te traeré un vaso de leche y lo beberás sin protestas- asentí. Se levantó y comenzó a quitar todos los cojines extra de la cama, levanto las cobijas y nos acurrucamos; prendió la televisión y yo me perdí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Rpov.**

Kristen se había quedado dormida al instante, y después de una semana bastante pesada no me atreví a despertarla, ni siquiera sabiendo que no había comido demasiado durante el día debido a su mal humor.

Al parecer las hormonas le estaban pasando factura, pues aunque nos habíamos divertido bastante con los chicos todos pudimos notar su incomodidad y molestia, y a eso teníamos que añadirle el hecho de que el bebé ahora si le daba patadas dignas de un futbolista profesional y la dejaban adolorida.

Por otro lado, los paparazzis enviados por Natalie Morales habían aumentado, actualmente había tres montando guardia cerca de la casa y en nuestras salidas uno de ellos nos seguía, mantenía su distancia, pero siempre estaba presente. Me comunique con Nick y Ruth para informales de este hecho y habíamos llegado a la conclusión que la reina de la prensa amarillista no se detendría, por lo tanto, si en algún momento fuera necesario Dean y Jonh viajarían a Londres para asegurarse de que no tuviéramos altercados con ellos.

Me levante sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Kristen y baje para asegurarme que las puertas estuvieran cerradas y que tanto Bear como Bearni tuvieran comida y agua suficiente, también llene un vaso con leche y puse galletas en un plato por si Kristen despertaba con hambre en la madrugada, estaba seguro que no se negaría a comer si se trataba de algo dulce.

Cuando volví a la habitación la cama estaba vacía, la luz del baño encendida y el inconfundible sonido de arcadas llenaba el ambiente. Coloque el plato de galletas y el vaso de leche en la mesita de noche y me dirigí rápidamente a ayudar a Kristen.

Se encontraba inclinada en el inodoro vomitando violentamente, así que sujete su cabello y comencé a sobar su espalda en un intento de ayudar a calmar las náuseas, sabía que no ayudaba mucho, pero me hacía mitigar un poco la ansiedad que sentía al no poder ayudarla. Cuando termino de vomitar la ayude a levantarse y lavarse los dientes, después la tome en brazos y la acosté en la cama, ella inmediatamente giro sobre su costado izquierdo, dándome la espalda y acariciando su hermoso vientre abultado.

-Creo que las náuseas han aparecido nuevamente- dijo en un susurro.

Rodee la cama y le serví un vaso con agua, después me senté a su lado, acaricie su frente que tenía pequeñas gotitas de sudor y le ofrecí el líquido.

-No, no me apetece- dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándome, aún seguía acariciando a nuestro bebé.

-Lo siento cariño, pero tendrás que tomarlo, ahora sí que no tienes nada en el estómago, no te obligare a comer nada, pero no permitiré que te deshidrates- le dije preocupado.

Me miro con ojitos suplicantes, pero al ver que no cambiaría de opinión se levantó y tomo todo el contenido del vaso.

Volvió a acurrucarse debajo de las sabanas y se quedó dormida de inmediato.

.

Al amanecer ella ya no se encontraba a mi lado, así que me apresure a salir de la cama para buscarla. Casi me caigo con uno de los cojines que había quitado la noche anterior por lo que me detuve de la mesita de noche y me di cuenta que la leche y las galletas seguían intactas.

Encontré a Kris sentada en el sofá con un pequeño plato que tenía fruta picada a medio comer y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte cuando estuve a su lado.

-Mejor, pero me duele la cabeza- dijo intentando formar una sonrisa con los labios. La observe detalladamente y note que tenía los ojos llorosos y aún seguía pálida.

-Seguro es porque prácticamente no comiste nada ayer, te prepare algo rico y te sentirás mejor- coloque un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y le sonreí.

-Tenemos cita con Frank en una hora- hizo una pausa y continuo- creo que algo no anda bien- sentencio.

-¿P-porque lo dices?- pregunte con la voz un poco entrecortada.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza y aún sigo mareada, además tengo ese presentimiento, como si algo horrible estuviera a punto de suceder- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y rodeo su vientre protectoramente para soltarse a llorar.

Me quede en shock por algunos minutos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, que hacer o que decir. Fue el llanto de Kristen lo que me saco de mi estupefacción, hice que se levantara para que se sentara en mi regazo para susurrarle "todo estará bien" sin parar.

.

Frank le hizo un chequeo general, el bebé se encontraba bien, pero Kristen tenía la presión bastante alta y de no controlarla podría terminar en preclamsia, lo que obligaría a practicarle una cesárea* de emergencia.

El panorama no era tan malo, al estar en el séptimo mes de embarazo, el bebé podría sobrevivir, aunque eso significaba que estuviera en la incubadora por algún tiempo, Kristen estaría bien, pero aun así no podía parar de preocuparme.

Ingresaron a Kristen y la sedaron para poder bajar su presión, pues cuando nos notificaron su condición se alteró demasiado.

-Deberías ir a comer algo- me dijo Sienna entrando a la habitación donde Kristen aún dormía.

-No quiero separarme de ella- le dije sin apartar la vista de Kris.

-Sus latidos son bastante fuertes- comento sentándose en el sofá que se encontraba detrás de mí.

-Sí, son hermosos- habían colocado un monitor fetal para controlar al bebé, el Doctor no quería que nada quedara fuera de su control.

-Ambos estarán bien, ya verás que cuando Kris despierte los tres se irán a casa- suspiro fuertemente y después continuo- Tom está esperándote en la cafetería, ve y come algo. Yo los cuidare por ti.

Accedí a la petición de Sienna porque necesitaba distraerme un poco, antes de salir deposite un beso en la frente de mi esposa y otro en su abultado vientre y salí de la habitación para reunirme con mi amigo.

-Una hamburguesa y patatas fritas para la aliviar un poco la tristeza- dijo Tom cuando me senté a su lado, note que él comía lo mismo.

-Así que las cosas siguen igual entre ustedes- afirme.

-No quiero hablar de eso- me dijo tratando de zanjar el tema.

-Sabes Tomas, sé que no soy la mejor persona para decirte esto, pero aun así lo haré. Yo desperdicie años de mi vida con la mujer que amaba por un estúpido mal entendido, y cada día que pasa me lamento por ello, no hagas lo mismo, porque el tiempo no se detiene para nadie.

No dijimos nada más.

Comimos en silencio y después regresamos a la habitación de Kristen.

Seguía durmiendo y los latidos del bebé eran estables, la presión había cedido un poco, pero aun no era suficiente, al parecer también pasaríamos la noche aquí.

-Les he hablado a los chicos, estarán aquí por la mañana, creo que debes ser tu quien hable con tus padres y los de ella- me informo Sienna, yo simplemente asentí mientras tomaba mi lugar al lado de Kristen y le tomaba la mano.

-Podemos quedarnos contigo- sugirió Tom.

-Deberían ir a casa con Marlowe, de todos modos, no hay mucho que podamos hacer- les dije.

Ambos asintieron y abandonaron la habitación después de despedirse.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, hace unos días estábamos perfectamente bien, y hora tenía que lidiar con todo esto.

Me sentía desesperado.

.

-Rob- escuche que alguien me hablaba, pero no quería despertar.

-Robert- poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido sentado. Levante la cabeza poco a poco y me encontré con Victoria que sonreía cálidamente.

-Hola pequeño dormilón- dijo tratando de restar tensión al ambiente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte confundido.

-Mamá llamo a Sienna hace un par de horas porque no respondías y Kris tampoco, así que cuando se enteró me llamo para que viniera a buscarte- me explico como lo hacía cuando tenía cinco años, lo que me llevo a preguntarme que aspecto tendría.

-Pensé que seguías con ellos en Irlanda- dije aún confundido.

-Llegamos a la ciudad hace un par de días, pero aún no reunía el suficiente valor para ir a buscarlos- dijo un poco apenada.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Frank entro a la habitación para hacer el chequeo a Kristen.

-Su tensión ha bajado lo suficiente, le diré a la enfermera que retire los sedantes para que despierte a medio día y si todo sigue como hasta ahora podrán irse a casa por la tarde, aunque tendremos que volver al reposo absoluto- me informo, termino de anotar los niveles en el expediente y se despido de nosotros.

-Ha sido una falsa alarma- dije para mí, necesitaba convencerme de aquello.

-Ambos estarán bien, ahora debes dormir un poco si no quieres que Kristen se despierte y te vea hecho una pena- me dijo mi hermana.

-Gracias por venir- le dije.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, comprendo el miedo que sientes y les debo una enorme disculpa a Kristen y a ti.

-Ambos comprendemos por lo que pasaste, no nos debes nada- respondí.

-Vamos, recuéstate en el sofá, te he traído una almohada y una cobija, yo me quedare aquí vigilando que mi sobrino no le de tanta lata a su mami- me dijo mientras me obligaba a levantarme de la silla para tomar mi lugar.

Antes de recostarme deposite un beso en la frente de Kristen.

Ahora, después de este pequeño susto me volvería en un obseso del control en lo que respectaba a Kris y el bebé.

**Kpov.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había abandonado el hospital y seguía sintiéndome enferma, pero debido a la sobreprotección de Robert.

No me dejaba levantarme ni para ir al baño, pues él se aseguraba de llevarme cargando; pero lo peor de todo era que me tenía sometía a una dieta en donde el azúcar no existía.

Y qué decir de las hormonas.

Cuando me negaba un dulce o unas galletas me soltaba a llorar desconsolada, y sucedía lo mismo cuando comenzaba peleas sin sentido y el me ignoraba para no terminar peleados.

Estaba harta de mi encierro, quería, por primera vez dejar de estar embarazada.

-Te he traído la comida- me dijo Robert entrando a la habitación con una bandeja que contenía un bowl con lo que parecía ser una ensalada y un jugo verde, seguro que sabía tan mal como lucia.

-Pues si no es una hamburguesa con papas fritas o un enorme trozo de pizza con queso extra y una gaseosa, no quiero nada, puedes llevártelo- respondí mientras acariciaba a mi bebé que había comenzado a patearme, el también estaba harto de la dieta impuesta por su padre.

-Sabes que no puedes comer nada de eso- deposito la charola en la mesita de noche para poder acercarse a acariciar al bebé, que con sus movimientos hacía que mi vientre se moviera extrañamente.

-Él también quiere pizza- le recrimine con un puchero.

-Pues yo creo que se ha emocionado al ver la ensalada y el jugo de apio- dijo mientas daba golpecitos en mi vientre para que el bebé no dejara de moverse.

-El jugo de apio es asqueroso, tómatelo tú y tráeme una rica malteada de chocolate con nuez y mucha azúcar- respondí con el ceño fruncido.

-Podría cambiarlo por uno de zanahoria- me respondió, ahora había recostado su cabeza en mi vientre y decía incoherencias al bebé.

-Estoy harta de esta mierda, estoy harta de ti y estoy harta de estar embarazada- le grite soltándome a llorar de frustración.

Se incorporó y trato de abrazarme, pero no se lo permití, si lo hacía, continuaría con la tortura de la dieta y la sobreprotección, y por mi salud mental eso debía terminar.

-Vamos Kris, sabes que lo hago por el bien de los dos- me dijo con la voz suplicante, sabía lo que odiaba verme llorar.

-¡No!, lo haces porque tienes miedo- le grite.

-Pues tienes razón, tengo miedo de perderte, a ambos, ya estuve alejado de ti algunos años y fue una completa mierda, no quiero ni imaginar lo que sería vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas- se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos, llevándose las manos al cabello en una clara señal de frustración, yo simplemente llore más.

-Solo quiero que dejes de comportarte como un maniaco, eso me está matando, no me dejas caminar ni para ir al maldito baño y gracias a eso me duele terriblemente la espalda y no creo que mis pies puedan hincharse más, me siento inútil, quiero llorar todo el tiempo y tengo los nervios a flor de piel- no podía seguir soportándolo ni un día más, así que finalmente termine por explotar.

Se quedó inmóvil frente a la cama, con los ojos bastante abiertos debido a la sorpresa de mis reclamos, mientras yo continuaba sollozando.

-Yo solo quería cuidarte, tal vez deberíamos contratar a una enfermera- eso solo me hizo llorar más.

-Me trataría de la misma forma- le dije entre sollozos- yo quiero que tu cuides de nosotros, pero no de esta manera.

Continuaba en el mismo estado, con la cabeza gacha, sin moverse y una expresión de pena, así que no lo soporte más me levante de la cama y fui a abrazarlo, ahora solo quería que me consolara y me dijera que todo estaría bien.

Tan pronto llegue a su lado me abrazo y beso el tope de mi cabeza, yo solo podía escuchar mis propios sollozos y los latidos de su corazón.

-Lo siento- me dijo después de un rato.

-Llamare a Frank para que me dé una lista con las cosas que puedes y no puedes comer, y me encargare de cocinar cosas ricas; también le haré preguntas acerca del reposo y cómo podemos disminuir el dolor de espalda y la hinchazón de los pies; y le pediré a Corbin que nos de clases, aquí, en casa.

-Te amo- dije después de unos minutos, cuando el llanto ya había cesado.

Me hizo mirarlo, limpio las lágrimas que aun humedecían mis ojos y beso mi nariz roja a causa del llanto, después nos besamos, no tan castamente y un par de gemidos escaparon de nuestros labios.

-Extraño tanto que me hagas el amor- le dije cuando rompimos el beso.

-Yo también lo extraño, pero con cada día que pasa se termina la abstinencia un poco- me dijo mientras juntaba nuestras frentes.

-Una tortura bastante lenta- dije yo.

-Agónica- replico y volvimos a besarnos.

.

.

.

**Han pasado demasiados días desde la última actualización, les pido una enorme disculpa por ello.**

**Estamos en pleno festival de Cannes y la melancolía regresa, además hoy cumple 30 años nuestro querido Rob, que rápido pasa el tiempo.**

**Gracias por su paciencia, espero traer un capitulo muy pronto y el 17 de este mismo mes tenemos una cita para revivir Cannes 2012, así que solo me queda decir: **_**"Feliz Cannes, y que es amor Robsten viva para siempre".**_

**Las quiere  
Rinat Woodgate.**

**.**

***Chambrita, en México es un suéter para bebé tejido a mano.  
*Dakota Fanning.  
*Gracias a Dracullen por la corrección.**


	38. Cannes 2012

**La cúspide de la felicidad**

**.**

_Mi corazón te pertenecerá hasta su último latido, serás dueño de todos mis suspiros, nuestra sangre se encuentra en las mismas venas y la muerte es lo único capaz de liberarnos de nuestro amor._

_Rinat Woodgate_

_._

**Cannes 2012**

**.**

**On the Road**

**Rpov.**

-Abran la maldita puerta- grito Ruth, por lo que supuse nos habíamos quedado dormidos de nuevo.

Abrace más fuerte a Kristen, que dormía profundamente con la espalda pegada a mi pecho, Ruth podría esperar unos minutos más.

-Tirare la maldita puerta si no abren- amenazó, estaba seguro que lo haría si nos encontráramos en casa.

Para lo que no estuve preparado fue que ella tenía una llave de la habitación, esta chica realmente era buena en su trabajo. Dejo un par de vestidos en el sofá, junto a las diez cajas de zapatos que había llevado la noche anterior, se acercó lentamente a la cama y tiro de las cobijas para que nos despertáramos.

-¡Mierda Ruth, que carajo te pasa!- protesto Kristen mientras buscaba algo con que cubrirse, pues estaba completamente desnuda.

-Si hubieras atendido a mis llamadas y abierto la puerta cuando toque ahora estarías lista para comenzar con la promoción- replico la rubia muy molesta.

Kris se levantó y recogió mi playera del suelo para ponérsela, tomo una pequeña bolsa que Ruth le entrego y se dirigió al baño para tomar una rápida ducha.

-Y tú, ¿Por qué no abriste la puerta?- me recrimino cuando nos quedamos a solas.

-Estaba durmiendo- dije inocentemente.

-Si continúas retrasándola me asegurare de que no entres al teatro esta noche, ni al after party- me amenazo, pero antes de poder continuar, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella tuvo que atender.

Espere a que estuviera completamente distraída y me levante para ir a hacerle compañía a mi novia, pero Ruth era una jodida perra inteligente, así que antes de que me diera cuenta se interpuso entre mi objetivo y yo.

-Ni se te ocurra, te lo advierto Pattinson- tuve que rendirme si no quería quedarme fuera esta noche, así que resignado volví a la cama.

Cuando Kristen salió estaba de muy mal humor, solo me dio un escueto_ Hola_ y se sentó frente al espejo para que Adir, quien acababa de llegar, pudiera maquillarla; pero también obtuvo un regaño por parte de su maquillista, pues le recrimino por las enormes ojeras que lucía y lo difícil que sería ocultaras por la noche.

No quise seguir interrumpiendo, así que tome unos jeans, una playera y unos boxers limpios de la maleta y me di una ducha.

Cuando salí otra discusión se desarrollaba en la habitación, esta vez por los zapatos, Kristen quería sus converse y Ruth no planeaba dejarla salirse con la suya.

-Este atuendo no va con converse niña, así que usaras tacones aunque no te guste- sentencio Ruth.

-Solo me los quedare lo justo, después me los quitare y los tirare al mar- berreo Kris como niña pequeña, formando un pequeño puchero con sus labios.

-No me importa, por eso traje diez pares, ahora mueve tu trasero hacía el auto- ordeno Ruth molesta.

-¿Podrías darnos un par de minutos?- pedí, ella solo suspiro y me señalo su reloj, advirtiéndome que me diera prisa.

Me acerque a Kristen que estaba sentada en la cama, le tendí la mano y le ayude a ponerse de pie. Ella me abrazo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello, estaba cansada, estresada y nerviosa.

-Estarás estupenda esta noche, al igual que siempre- le susurre al oído, ella levanto la vista y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te amo, aunque sé que las escenas con Garret y Sam serán incomodas para ti- me dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Seré muy profesional madame- le dije y me incline para capturar sus labios con los míos.

El paraíso solo era posible cuando estaba con ella.

Fue un beso bastante profundo, comenzó lento y pausado y se transformó en una guerra de pasión y deseo, dejándonos a ambos con ganas de más, pero debía dejarla ir, pues Ruth volvería y le haría pasar un mal rato.

-Te veré por la noche- le dije mientras ella se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Yo seré la de blanco- dijo imitando a Bella.

**Kpov.**

Cuando llegue al auto, tome los zapatos y me los coloque, mientras en mi rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa y mis labios aún podían sentir los de Rob.

-Amo a ese chico, pero la próxima vez que te retrase le cortare la polla- dijo Rut que ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

-Si te metes con mi chico te despido- le dije seriamente, y es que la única que podía amenazar a la hermosa polla de Rob era yo.

-Bien, bien. ¿Estas lista?- continuo mientras miraba su teléfono y respondía, al parecer, varios mensajes.

-Sí, supongo; solo estoy nerviosa- declare.

-Te daré un tranquilizante si es necesario, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- me dijo y se giró un segundo para regalarme una sonrisa de suficiencia.

.

Y vaya que fue un caos.

Había un sinfín de fans gritando mi nombre y pidiéndome autógrafos; los periodistas se peleaban por ser los primeros en obtener una foto de todos, querían saber que usábamos, quien era el diseñador, estábamos nerviosos, ¿sería un éxito o un fracaso la película?, y un sin número más de preguntas. Y por supuesto, no podían faltar los paparazzis, quienes estaban ansiosos por tener la primera fotografía mía y de Rob, juntos, separados, peleando, besándonos o simplemente respirando, ellos siempre querían un pedazo de nosotros.

Me reuní con Kirsten, Garret, Sam y Walter para el Photocall y después para las entrevistas, ruedas de prensa y photoshots para un sinfín de revistas, tanto americanas como francesas. Tom también se unió a nosotros y eso me ayudo a calmarme, era como tener una parte de Rob cerca de mí.

-¿Lista para la gran noche?- pregunto mi amigo, quien vestía un increíble traje azul, cuando tuvimos un momento de descanso.

-No, ¿y tú?- le devolví la pregunta.

-Bueno, escuche que Ruth tiene calmantes y Sienna me ha dicho que el bebé se mueve cada vez que le dice que su papi ha ganado la palma de oro, así que, no estoy listo pero seguro nos la pasaremos genial- me contesto muy animado, al parecer la paternidad lo estaba volviendo aún más simpático y alegre de lo que ya era.

-Vaya, ojala pudiera estar tan tranquila como tú- me lamente.

-Llamare a Rob y le diré que te ayude con aquello, sabes que es experto en disminuir tu estrés- me guiño un ojo y sonrió burlonamente.

Como respuesta le mostré mi dedo medio y me dirigí a la siguiente entrevista que estaba a punto de comenzar.

.

La noche había llegado, y yo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, me había tomado uno de los mágicos calmantes de Ruth, pero no surtió efectos. Tampoco había visto a Rob en todo el día, otra cosa que me ponía ansiosa, pues lo necesitaba para que tomara mi mano y me dijera que me veía preciosa, lo quería junto a mí en estos momentos.

-Promete que me dirás si planean posar juntos en la alfombra roja o si él te besara dentro del teatro por favor, necesito saber que decir cuando toda la prensa se me eche encima con tantas preguntas- me pidió Ruth antes de que abandonáramos el hotel.

-Sabes que no pasara nada de eso, puedes estar tranquila- le asegure mientras me miraba por última vez en el espejo y volvía a comprobar que la abertura del vestido no fuera a traicionarme. Era un vestido precioso, nude, sin mangas, con terminaciones de cuero, formas verdes hechas con lentejuela azul, verde y plata, cuello en V y un cinturón negro que lo ajustaba a mi cintura, cortesía de Balenciaga.

-¿Has hablado con él durante el día?- le pregunte.

-Sí, y me ha costado mucho alejarlo de ti, el entrometido de Tom le ha dicho que estas hecha un manojo de nervios- me informo.

-¿Podría tener un momento con el antes de que pasemos por la alfombra roja?- pedí.

-Lo siento, pero el llegara media hora antes, así que sus horarios no coincidirán- me dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y buscaba algo en su teléfono.

Cuando llegamos al auto, donde Jonh nos esperaba, me dio un trozo de papel en donde se encontraba mi nombre escrito con la imperfecta caligrafía de Robert:

"_Sé que aún faltan unas horas antes de poder estar solos, tampoco pude convencer a la bruja que cuida tu celda de estar contigo mientras te alistabas, pero he visto el vestido y me pregunto una cosa ¿planeas matarme de la excitación? O ¿pretendes que todo el mundo me vea con un caso de bolas azules?, en fin, solo estoy seguro de una cosa, Te ves hermosa, y estarás P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A en la película. Te amo, mi pequeña"._

Ahora ya no me sentía tan ansiosa como antes, este hombre ejercía un gran poder sobre mí, y eso me encantaba, pues era una señal de que me pertenecía tanto como yo a él.

.

Cuando baje del auto, sentí el cálido viento que anunciaba una fuerte tormenta y los cientos de flashes y gritos mezclarse con él.

Me sentía muy contenta, era un sueño más hecho realidad, y era tan afortunada que tenía a Rob para compartirlo con él.

Camine hacía la alfombra roja, posando para las cámaras y deteniéndome a saludar a las fans que me felicitaban por el logro, y hasta sonreí cuando una me informo que Robert se veía guapísimo esta noche.

Al llegar al punto central de la alfombra, cerca de las mágicas escaleras donde cientos de actores y actrices posaron para inmortalizar sus películas, me reuní con el cast para que juntos avanzáramos por la imponente alfombra. Todos estábamos contentos, los nervios iniciales habían desaparecido y disfrutábamos de posar para los fotógrafos, las sonrisa salían por si solas.

Durante todo el trayecto me posicione junto a Tomas, que incluso sostuvo mi mano, pues sabía lo mala que era para caminar en tacones, además me dijo que su amigo le había exigido ser mi sombra durante todo el tiempo que no me acompañara él.

Cuando estuvimos en las escaleras, y pude apreciar todo el escenario, me di cuenta de que era realmente afortunada, y agradecí a la vida por haberme dado tanto en tan poco tiempo, pues todo el esfuerzo y trabajo realizado ahora se veía reflejado al estar de pie en lo más alto de las escaleras del festival de cine más famoso del mundo.

.

Al entrar al teatro todos estaban de pie, aplaudiéndonos cuando anunciaron nuestra llegada, y yo simplemente recorría con la vista todos los lugares en busca de un par de hermosos ojos azules, y me sorprendí un poco al no encontrarlo, así que continúe avanzando hasta el frente del teatro. Cuando llegue a las primeras filas lo encontré aplaudiendo y sonriendo hermosamente en mi dirección, lo que me hizo sonrojarme y reír tímidamente.

Cuando nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, el público dejo de aplaudir, Walter presento la película y todos nos sentamos para disfrutarla.

Fue una pequeña tortura, pues estaba acostumbrada a tener a Rob a mi lado y disfrutar de su expresión al mirarnos en pantalla, pero esta vez era diferente, pues no solo se encontraba lejos de mí, sino que me vería haciendo un trio con mis co-estrellas y eso me tenía nerviosa. Así que durante toda la proyección me gire en repetidas ocasiones para mirar su expresión. Él sonreía, fruncía el ceño, pero nunca aparto la mirada de la pantalla, al parecer le había gustado la película.

Ciento treinta y siete minutos después las luces se encendieron y los presentes se levantaron para ovacionar nuestro trabajo, así que nosotros también nos pusimos de pie para recibir los aplausos y agradecer al público.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y todos desaparecieron, como siempre, nos transportábamos a nuestro propio universo, solos él y yo; hasta que Tom me susurro al oído que era hora de abandonar el teatro.

Rob se marchó antes que nosotros, así que todavía tendría que esperar para estar entre sus brazos.

-Una gran película chicos, estoy orgulloso de todos- nos dijo Walter cuando estuvimos a solas, posteriormente nos despedimos para abandonar el teatro y dirigirnos al after party.

Busque a Ruth para que me entregara mi ropa, pues aunque amaba mis tacones, me estaban matando.

Me dirigí a uno de los baños y cuando estaba por quitarme el vestido alguien abrió la puerta.

-Hola hermosa- me dijo Rob con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola hermoso- respondí recargándome en la base de los lava manos.

Cerró la puerta y le puso seguro para después acercarse a mí. Se agacho un poco y rodeo mi cintura para levantarme y sentarme en la base de los lava manos, yo instintivamente abrí las piernas para que el pudiera acercarse aún más a mí, y la abertura del vestido solo facilito la tarea.

Nuestras frentes se encontraban unidas y nuestras miradas decían todo lo que necesitábamos oír, acaricio mi mejilla y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente. Lleve mis manos a su cabello para acercarlo más a mí y que el beso se intensificara; él por su parte, acariciaba mis piernas excitándome con cada roce. Cuando el aire nos faltó nos separamos para respirar, mis manos aun rodeaban su cuello y sus ojos aún miraban mi alma.

-Te amo, cásate conmigo- me dijo con la voz entrecortada por el deseo.

Sonreí como una tonta.

-Lo haré- respondí y volví a unir nuestros labios.

Beso mi cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban mis pechos y las mías se dirigían a su pantalón, cuando pude liberar su erección la acaricie y soltó un par de gemidos, así que para acallarlos volví a besarlo. Dejo mis pechos y sus manos bajaron a mi entrepierna, yo me sostuve fuertemente rodeando su cuello y él me penetro lentamente.

Nos quedamos inmóviles unos segundos y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-Seguramente somos los primeros que rompen las estrictas reglas de Cannes y terminan haciendo el amor en el baño.

-Nosotros somos únicos, no habrá nadie que ame tanto como yo te amo a ti.

-Con una excepción- respondí como Bella lo había hecho con Edward.

Volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente mientras el comenzaba a entrar y salir, haciendo que una infinidad de gemidos salieran de nuestras bocas.

Beso mi cuello y yo bese el suyo.

Mordió mis labios y yo hice lo mismo con los suyos.

Gemía por mí, de la misma forma que yo lo hacía por él.

Y me amaba, tanto como yo a él.

.

-Has estado excelente cariño- me felicito mi madre cuando nos encontramos en el after party.

-Gracias mamá- le dije.

-Al parecer Rob está pasándola increíble- me dijo mientras ambas lo observábamos reír con Sam, Garret y Tom.

-Pensé que sería incómodo para él después de la película- le confesé.

-Él te ama y te apoya, esta vez no sería la excepción- dijo bastante segura.

Continuamos conversando hasta que Rob se unió a nosotras.

No había rastros de lluvia, pero el frio que se sentía era inmenso, así que me acerque a mi novio para que me abrazara y el coloco su mano en mi cintura, besando constantemente mi frente.

Hablamos con todo el mundo, reímos, comimos, compartimos cervezas, pero no hubo ningún momento en que nos separáramos.

La noche estaba llegando a su final y mientras todos se despedían, nosotros nos alejamos del resto para poder sumergirnos en nuestra burbuja.

-Hace mucho frio- me queje y Robert comenzó a frotar mis brazos.

-Estas preciosa con la nariz roja- me susurro al oído y dejo un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

-Te amo- le dije y el volvió a besar mi frente.

-Creo que ha sido una noche perfecta- dijo de repente.

-Mi parte favorita ha sido cuando me atrapaste en el baño- le conteste.

-Podría sorprenderte nuevamente- dijo y comenzó a bailar ridículamente, yo comencé a reír sin parar, él me sonreía a cada momento.

De pronto _Still in love with you_ comenzó a sonar y Robert se acercó a mí, paso su brazo libre, pues con el otro sostenía una cerveza, y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de Sade.

-Me gusta este lugar- le dije cuando se separó de mí - Cannes ahora es mi festival favorito- concluí.

-A mí me gustas tú, y tú eres mi lugar favorito- afirmo.

-¿Algún día dejaras de ser tan romántico?- pregunte, el espero unos segundos y me respondió.

-Cuando muera, cuando no pueda mirar tus hermosos ojos, cuando no pueda acariciar tu piel o cuando no pueda besar tus labios- se acercó lentamente a mí y me beso.

Fue un beso bastante tierno, pero apasionado y solo nos separamos porque mordió fuertemente mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir del placer.

Ante aquello intente golpearlo, pero se alejó de mí, para después volver y abrazarme nuevamente.

-Me haces tocar el cielo solo con un beso- le susurre al oído.

-Planeo llevarte al mismo centro del Universo esta noche y todos los días que me resten de vida, serás tan feliz a mi lado que siempre estarás a punto de explotar en un millón de mariposas- sentencio.

Le creía, con él siempre estaba en el límite de todo.

.

.

.

**Cosmopolis**

-Has estado muy sonriente el día de hoy- me dijo Nick llamando mi atención.

-Estoy feliz- le dije volviendo mi vista al teléfono, pues estaba teniendo una gran conversación con mi novia.

-¿Sabes cuantas llamadas recibí el día de hoy para preguntarme si ibas a acudir a la premier acompañado de tu novia?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quieres que adivine?- respondí.

-Cincuenta, he dicho "no" cincuenta veces, me alegra que en todos los idiomas entiendan el concepto del no- yo no le prestaba bastante atención, pero sí que me reí por lo de los idiomas.

-No debí acceder a que se hospedaran en el mismo hotel- dijo y esta vez sí que le puse atención.

-No era tu elección de todas formas- respondí un poco molesto.

-Pero he llamado tu atención- sonrió con suficiencia- viajaran en el mismo auto, Tom ira con Ruth y conmigo en otro, no quiero retrasos Robert, después de que su beso se volviera viral en Internet no quiero más sorpresas- me advirtió.

-Te aseguro que todo estará bien, sabes que el único que retrasa las cosas soy yo, ella seguramente me apresurará al igual que tú.

Cuando el auto se estaciono frente al hotel donde nos hospedábamos baje y me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación, tenía que tomar una ducha y ponerme un esmoquin, además de disfrutar de los labios de mi novia unos minutos.

Se encontraba recostada en la cama, simplemente con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Estaba esperándote para tomar una ducha- anuncio, se levantó y se dirigió al baño, tirando la toalla en el camino.

Yo sí que era un maldito afortunado.

Tan pronto entre ella me lanzo contra la pared y ambos nos mojamos, pues ya se había encargado de abrir la llave de la regadera.

Me ayudo a desvestirme y, una vez desnudos, aprovechamos al máximo el agua que trataba de apagar el incendio que nuestros cuerpos habían desatado.

.

-Estarás- beso- perfecto- beso- maravilloso-beso-encantador-beso-brillante esta noche- me dijo Kristen que se encontraba sentada en mi regazo mientras Dean no llevaba a teatro.

-Me encanta tu vestido- le dije cuando recupere el aire.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto encantadoramente mientras comenzaba a bajar uno de los tirantes, yo solo asentí, cuando estaba a punto de descubrir su pecho izquierdo se detuvo, me miro maliciosamente y sonrió.

-Lo escogí pensando en ti- su seductora voz comenzaba a provocar estragos en mi entrepierna.

-Y no llevo nada debajo de él- me dijo al oído y yo trague fuertemente.

-Legamos- anunció Dean.

-Lastima, tendremos que esperar hasta más tarde.

Tom abrió la puerta para ayudar a bajar a mi hermosa novia, ellos posarían juntos en la alfombra roja, una petición mía, al ver el vestido que usaría, no quería a nadie merodeando cerca de ella.

Bajo rápidamente y Tom se asomó simplemente para decirme que el tono del labial no era para mí.

.

Un incontable número de flashes golpearon mi rostro cuando baje del auto, todos gritaban mi nombre y yo sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

Había sido un día agotador, lleno de entrevistas y fotografías, de abrazos y sonrisas, pero me sentía pleno, feliz y orgulloso de mi trabajo.

Hace algunos años estaba a punto de dejar la actuación, y hoy me encontraba trabajando con David Cronenberg, uno de mis directores favoritos.

-¿Estás listo para triunfar muchacho?- me pregunto David mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Lo estoy- asegure.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, eres una gran estrella, jamás dejaras de brillar- palmeo mi espalda y nos dirigimos con el resto del cast para caminar juntos por la legendaria alfombra roja del festival de Cannes.

Era mi momento, todo era perfecto en mi vida, estaba en la cúspide de todo, solo esperaba que no hubiera una repentina caída.

.

Kristen ocupo el mismo asiento que yo en la premiere de On the Road, estaba cerca de mí y no paraba de mirarme.

Cuando la película comenzó a proyectarse quede cautivado con la crudeza del film, David sí que sabía crear obras de arte.

Cuando la escena con Juliette llego voltee hacía Kristen para ver su reacción, ella sonreía y cuando sintió mi mirada se giró en mi dirección y artículo un _Te amo, _regrese mi atención a la pantalla, sabía que ella estaba disfrutando de la película.

Fue una gran ovación, todos estaban de pie felicitándome por mi trabajo.

Estaba inmerso en un mar de emociones, me sentía un poco perdido, así que busque a mi amada desesperadamente y la encontré llorando, mientras aplaudía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin que nada me importara me acerque a ella, quien me envolvió en sus brazos tan pronto estuve a su lado.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti- me susurro.

-¿Te ha gustado?- pregunte un poco inseguro.

-Es una obra de arte amor, David no pudo haber elegido a nadie más para el papel, eres un gran actor, yo lo sé, pero con esto se lo has demostrado a todos aquellos que te subestimaban. Eres demasiado perfecto para ser real- una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mis labios ante sus palabras.

Alguien me llamo, por lo que tuve que regresar a mi lugar, pero antes, muy discretamente bese la mejilla de Kristen.

.

-Pensé que me dejarías disfrutar más de aquel hermoso vestido- le dije a Kris cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en el after party.

-Estaba demasiado largo, no quería arruinarlo, así que lo envié al hotel, aún tengo una sorpresa para ti Pattinson- me dijo y se acercó para besarme.

Fue una noche maravillosamente deslumbrante.

.

Entrar nuevamente al hotel fue una pesadilla.

Había cientos de paparazzis empeñados a tomar fotografías de ambos, así que decidimos entrar sin ir tomados de las manos, como lo habíamos estado toda la noche.

Kristen casi se cae al suelo debido a la insistencia de los parásitos que tanto odiábamos, y yo quería golpearlos, pero Dean me lo impido.

Una vez dentro, ella se acercó a mí, tomo mi mano y me dirigió al ascensor. Cuando este cerró sus puertas, nos besamos olvidando el mal rato que nos habían hecho pasar.

Al entrar a la habitación Kristen me obligo a entrar, pero no entro conmigo, me dijo que en diez minutos subiera a la suite presidencial, y que me arreglara el traje.

Fueron los diez minutos más largos de mi vida.

.

**Kpov.**

Volví a ponerme el vestido y los zapatos, retoque mi labial y encendí las velas que se encontraban por todas las superficies de la habitación.

-Hola- le dije cuando abrí la puerta.

-Hola- me respondió.

Lo invite a entrar y se quedó inmóvil en cuanto vio lo que había preparado.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunte al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Pensé que el romántico era yo- me dijo tomándome en sus brazos.

-Pero yo soy la chica- le respondí y beso la punta de mi nariz.

Me separe de él y me acerque al reproductor de música que había en una mesita de la habitación y coloque Autum Leaves de Pula Cole.

Robert, al igual que un caballero del siglo pasado se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano para invitarme a bailar.

Comenzamos a deslizarnos por el centro de la habitación al ritmo de la música.

La altura de mis zapatos me permitía apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Olía encantadoramente y escuchaba las palpitaciones de su corazón, frenéticas por tenerme a su lado.

Me hizo girar un par de veces, me beso sin medida.

Y cuando la canción termino, se arrodillo frente a mí, de su bolsillo saco el anillo de su madre y entonces, mi corazón se detuvo.

-No soy perfecto y sé que lo arruinare un montón de veces, pero mi corazón ya es tuyo, no podrá pertenecerle a nadie más. Eres mi tesoro más preciado y daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya, ¿crees que es suficiente para que aceptes ser mi esposa?

Una lagrima de felicidad abandono mis ojos y asentí.

Deslizo el hermoso anillo por mi dedo y se levantó, sus labios fueron directamente a los míos, dejándonos sin aliento.

-Eres perfecto- le dije antes de volver a besarlo.

.

.

.

_**Para ustedes, que leen esta historia.**_

_**Rinat Woodgate.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 33**

_**Su nacimiento es inminente, de modo que espero, una vez más espero.  
Nunca olvides que te quiero  
Delphine Bertholon**_

_._

_._

**Kpov.**

_Semana 34_

Me sentía completamente hinchada e incómoda. No importaba cuantas almohadas hubiera sobre mi espalda o de qué lado estuviera recostada, simplemente estaba harta de estar en cama.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Robert hubiera hecho caso omiso a mis peticiones y continuara siendo un adicto del control; y luego estaban las hormonas, las malditas hormonas, que me tenían al límite de todo, pero lo peor era estar todo el tiempo pensando en SEXO.

-Buenos días cariño- me dijo mi esposo, saliendo del baño, vistiendo únicamente una toalla amarrada en la cintura, estaba húmedo y tenía una barba desprolija de tres días, completamente deseable.

-Deberías cubrirte antes de que pesques un resfriado- le conteste amargamente y volví a cerrar los ojos en un intento de dormir, algo que seguramente me sería imposible. Me abrace aún más a la almohada de amamantar, como si ese simple gesto me hiciera caer profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Robert se recostó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi tripa, provocando que mil descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo. Inevitablemente solté un gemido por las sensaciones que estaba provocándome, pero el idiota que estaba junto a mí se alejó tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Solo necesito que me ayudas a quitarme las horribles ganas que tengo- le dije muy molesta.

-Sabes que no podemos, no es seguro- me respondió colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-¡Solo quiero un maldito orgasmo!, no es necesario que me penetres Robert y lo sabes, me volveré loca si no me ayudas- le recrimine.

-Lo sie...

-¡Deja de decir que lo sientes maldita sea!, ¡no me ayudas en nada! te la pasas paseando frente a mi desnudo o recién salido de la ducha, y cuando me ayudas a bañarme me acaricias lentamente todo el maldito tiempo y después simplemente me dejas frustrada- finalice mis gritos y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

Él se levantó de la cama y me dejo desahogarme tranquila, después de un rato simplemente me quede dormida.

.

Cuando desperté, debido a las enormes patadas del bebé en mi interior, los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, así que mire el reloj, sorprendiéndome por la hora. Las cuatro de la tarde. Por primera vez en semanas había conseguido dormir ocho horas seguidas.

Me estire un poco, lo que pareció no gustarle a mi pequeñín porque comenzó a hacer lo mismo solo que contra mis costillas, dejándome sin aliento por unos momentos.

-No es muy caballeroso que le hagas eso a mami- le dije acariciando los puntos que sobresalían en mi estómago.

Después de que los movimientos cesaron me quede mirando hacia el techo e imaginando como sería el rostro de mi hijo.

Esperaba que tuviera la sonrisa de su padre, pero sobretodo sus hermosos ojos, aquellos que me hipnotizaban con una simple mirada.

Y hablando de mí adorado, amado y sexy esposo, ¿por qué rayos no se encontraba junto a mí?

Busque mi móvil para enviarle un texto y que viniera a mi lado, pues no quería levantarme y que pasara las próximas horas gritándome por ser tan desconsiderada.

Después de enviar el mensaje revise mi bandeja de entrada encontrándome con un mensaje de mi madre que preguntaba por mi estado, así que después de responderle un simple _estoy bien_ continúe revisando los demás. Otro era de Nic avisándome que me visitaría por la tarde, antes de partir a México para comenzar con la filmación de su nueva película.

-Hola- dijo Robert mientras se recostaba a mi lado, estaba tan concentrada en el teléfono que no escuche su llegada.

-Hola- le respondí dejando de lado el aparato. El bebé también sintió su presencia pues comenzó a patearme nuevamente, provocando movimientos extraordinarios contra mi piel y al notarlos, Robert llevo su mano al punto más alto de mi vientre, justo donde mi ombligo había comenzado a saltarse e hizo presión, recibiendo como respuesta una patada y que el bebé se acomodará nuevamente, por lo cual pudimos observar un brazo y una pierna contra la estirada piel de mi tripa.

-Si sigue moviéndose de esta manera estoy segura que mi piel se romperá- le dije mientras intentaba sentarme, pues con los movimientos comenzaba a faltarme el aire.

-Estas hermosa esta mañana- me dijo mi esposo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo estoy hermosa todos los días- replique y ambos sonreímos ante aquello.

-Has dormido profundamente, hasta pensé en llevarte al hospital para que me dijeran si estabas bien- dijo mientras hacía trazos indefinidos en mi vientre.

-Lo que sucede es que el bebé ha decidido darme un descanso- dije acariciando su cabello que ya había crecido considerablemente.

-¿Tienes hambre?, he preparado pasta y fajitas de pollo rellenas de verduras- me pregunto y automáticamente mi estómago comenzó a gruñir.

-Primero me gustaría ir al baño- le dije, él me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta el servicio y, aun en contra de mi voluntad, me ayudo con la ropa interior y se quedó conmigo hasta que termine; lo único que pude hacer fue soltar interminables suspiros de frustración.

.

-En donde estuviste mientras dormía- pregunte mientras él recogía los platos de la mesa y los colocaba en el lavavajillas.

-Preparando la comida- respondió.

-No necesitas ocho horas para preparar pollo y pasta- replique.

El simplemente sonrío y no dijo nada más, estaba segura de que me ocultaba algo.

-¿Cuándo contrataremos al pintor del cuarto del bebé?- pregunte cambiando de tema.

-Aún tenemos tiempo para eso- me respondió evasivamente.

\- Pues seis semanas no es demasiado tiempo- argumente.

-Todo estará bien- dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza.

.

**Rpov.**

Estábamos cómodamente viendo la adaptación de _Que esperar cuando esperas_, justo en la parte en que Cameron Díaz rompió la fuente, cuando el sonido del timbre inundo el inmueble. Tal vez mi madre había decidido aparecer sorpresivamente.

Me levante cuidadosamente del enorme sofá del living donde estábamos recostados, colocando cautelosamente los pies de Kris encima de una almohada para no despertarla.

Bear y Bearni movían la cola mientras esperaban cerca de la puerta, así que era señal de que alguien conocido estaba detrás de ella.

Lo que no esperaba era mirar al monstruo azul de los X Men, hacía más de un mes desde la última visita que nos hizo.

-Hola Robert- saludo amablemente- he venido a ver a Kristen, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el muy cretino.

-Eh, si claro pasa- respondí tratando de ocultar mi desagrado.

Cuando entro MIS dos mascotas me ignoraron y literalmente se tiraron a su brazos. Eran unos traidores, lo cual me llevaba a preguntarme ¿cuánto tiempo habían convivido para quererlo más que a mí?

Cuando entramos al living Nicholas se quedó de pie observando cariñosamente dormir a mi esposa, ¿quién le había dado autorización para que lo hiciera?

-Ella está dormida y no la despertare, así que siéntate y esperemos a que despierte- le dije rudamente para después volver a mi lugar, mientras que el mutante se sentaba en el sofá que se encontraba más cerca de Kris.

La película continuaba, justo cuando Elizabeth Banks había comenzado el trabajo de parto.

Me asusto el saber que algo malo podría pasarle a Kristen, tal y como le ocurría al personaje de Elizabeth, no quería ni pensar en ello, ¿qué pasaría si todo se complicaba en aquel momento?

-Ella estará bien- me alentó Nicholas.

-No puedo estar seguro de aquello, debido a las complicaciones que ha tenido el doctor ha dicho que es muy posible que sufra una hemorragia o que su presión se incremente demasiado- respondí desganadamente.

-Eso no importa, ella estará bien. Sabes que es demasiado testaruda para dejar que el destino o lo que sea se salga con la suya- él tenía razón, pero yo no podía simplemente dejar de preocuparme.

Mi esposa comenzó a despertarse justo en los créditos de la película.

-Me la he perdido otra vez- dijo enfurruñada, pues nunca llegaba al final.

-No estoy dispuesto a verla de nuevo- le dije mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Hola Stewart- interrumpió nuestro amable visitante.

-Oh Nic olvide que vendrías- respondió cariñosamente la susodicha.

-Estas más redonda que la última vez, y más linda- la halago Hoult.

-Lo sé, espero que las seis semanas que me hacen falta pasen rápidamente- contesto mi esposa, ignorando que la había llamado redonda.

Después de eso la acomode en el sofá para que pudiera mantener una fluida conversación con nuestro visitante y entonces, desaparecí por completo.

Así que para no sentirme ignorado y que mis celos continuaran aumentando, subí al segundo piso para continuar con la sorpresa que le tenía a Kris.

Me había costado un enorme, realmente enorme trabajo lograr que Wendy y Peter lucieran bonitos, pero lo había conseguido. El mural estaba casi terminado, solo necesitaba pintar el pijama del hermano menor de Wendy y su inseparable osito de peluche y estaría listo.

.

Después de un tiempo escuche risas en el pasillo, así que salí para descubrir que era lo que sucedía.

Mi embarazada esposa, de Mi hijo, estaba en los brazos del inglés equivocado.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte enfadado.

-Solo que quiero ir al baño, y como tú no aparecías por ningún lado Nic se ofreció a llevarme- me respondió felizmente.

Me acerque a ellos y la tome en brazos, dándole una fuerte mirada a _Nic._

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

.

-¿Estas celoso?- me pregunto Kris cuando bajábamos las escaleras.

-No- respondí cortante- ¿quieres comer algo?, ya es tarde y no has comido nada desde hace bastantes horas.

-¿Podrías traernos galletas y café?- me pidió.

-No puedes tomar café- le recrimine.

-Bien, entonces café para ti y para Nic y leche con chocolate para mí- no dije nada más y me dirigí a la cocina por el encargo.

Me sentía incómodo en mi propia casa, incluso Chace me parecía más agradable, y tal vez fuera porque al final de todo estaba a un paso de pedirle matrimonio a mi hermanita.

Pero con Nicholas era diferente, sentía que él era aún mejor que yo para Kristen, que él era quien la merecía y no yo.

.

Cuando Nicholas se fue lleve a Kristen al cuarto para ayudarla a darse un baño, estábamos sumidos en un silencio incómodo y podía sentir su mirada persiguiéndome a todos lados.

Cuando la tina estuvo lista la lleve al cuarto de baño, le ayude a desvestirse, deteniéndome a besar su ombligo que estaba a punto de saltarse por completo, y mi bebe comenzó a moverse sin parar.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?- me pregunto mi esposa mientras le enjabonaba la espalda.

-No- fue lo único que dije.

-Nic es mi mejor amigo, pero tú eres el hombre de mi vida, no hay punto de comparación entre lo que significan para mí- continuo.

No dije nada, simplemente continúe con mi tarea.

-Rob, mírame- pidió, pero yo no estaba seguro de hacerlo, hasta que la sentí comenzar a llorar.

-¿Ya no me quieres cierto? Estoy muy gorda para ti y ya no te parezco bonita- sentencio.

-Claro que no, por favor no llores, no me gusta verte llorar. Lo único que pasa es que creo que él te merece más que yo- confesé.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No hay nadie para mí que no seas tú- su voz llorosa estaba partiéndome el alma.

-Vamos nena, deja de llorar, lamento mucho mi actitud- suspire- solo deja de llorar- suplique.

-Te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida- me respondió acercándose a mí y besándome apasionadamente. Sabía cuál era su propósito, pero necesitaba alejarme de ella antes de caer en la tentación.

-Es hora de salir del agua.

-Que aburrido eres.

.

**Kpov.**

_Semana 35_

-El bebé está listo para nacer en cualquier momento- nos informó el doctor Collins mientras yo terminaba de limpiar el pegajoso gel de mi estómago, en donde mi ombligo había salido completamente.

-¿Eso significa que podría ponerse de parto en cualquier momento?- pregunto mi marido luciendo un poco aterrado.

-Así es Rob, ya no le queda mucho espacio en el vientre de su madre, y debido a que el útero de Kristen es más pequeño que el promedio, es muy probable que no llegue a la semana cuarenta, me atrevería a decir que en un par de semanas tendrán a su bebé en brazos- informo nuestro obstetra.

-Eso espero, me siento muy incómoda y cansada- dije yo. La última semana había dormido menos de cuatro horas seguidas, la espalda estaba matándome, y el que Rob no me dejara levantarme me tenía al límite de la histeria. Además mi madre y mi suegra me habían informado que llegarían antes del parto para ayudarme en todo, lo cual significaba que me atosigarían con su presencia, sus consejos y cuidados aún más extremistas que los de Robert.

-Necesito que regresen el próximo viernes para realizar otro chequeo, y a partir de ahora debes hacer caminatas un poco más largas, así ayudaras a que el trabajo del parto sea más rápido una vez que inicie.

-¿Eso significa que ya no tendré que estar amarrada a la cama?- pregunte emocionada y el doctor miro seriamente a mi marido, quien lucía bastante culpable.

-Así es, pero nada de bajar escaleras sola, ni demasiadas veces, tampoco debes estar de pie por más de una hora ni cargar objetos pesado, te estoy dando libertad condicional- sentencio el guapo doctor Collins.

.

Salimos de la consulta tomados de la mano, un poco asustados por lo que se aproximaba, pero bastante felices. Además ahora podía caminar, eso se sentía jodidamente bien.

-¿Quieres comer fuera o vamos directamente a casa?- me pregunto Rob mientras bajábamos del elevador para llegar a nuestro auto.

-Definitivamente fuera, si regreso a casa me volveré loca- le informe.

Cuando estuvimos cerca del auto notamos a un par de paparazzis, que al vernos comenzaron a tomar fotografías sin descanso, era frustrante que aun siguieran tras nosotros después de varios años.

Los ignoramos y salimos de aquel estacionamiento lo más rápido que nos fue posible.

-Creo que ya es momento de terminar la recamara del bebé, Suzie me dio el número de varios artistas que pueden hacer el mural que elegimos- dije, estaba ansiosa por comenzar a poner todos los muebles y la ropita en su lugar.

-Lo haremos llegando a casa, lo prometo- me respondió, pero había algo en su voz que no me gustaba, como si estuviera escondiéndome algo.

Nos detuvimos en un restaurant de comida francesa, nunca habíamos estado ahí, y esperaba que la comida estuviera deliciosa pues me moría de hambre.

El mesero casi se desmaya al vernos sentados en su área del restaurant, al parecer era fan de alguno de nosotros o simplemente era la primera vez que algún artista de Hollywood comía en aquel lugar.

La comida era bastante rica, tan rica que el bebé comenzó a moverse sin parar dejándome sin aliento varias veces y aumentando la incomodidad que ya de por si era imposible evitar.

Al darse cuenta de todos aquellos movimientos Robert coloco una mano sobre mi vientre, y la dejo ahí el resto de la comida, no sé cómo podía comer con una sola mano, pero a mí me estaba molestando el hecho de que él bebe no paraba de estirarse porque sentía el calor de su padre.

Así que cuando salimos del local estaba bastante molesta, y eso también estaba matándome, pues todo el tiempo estaba irritable, algunos momentos me ponía a llorar, otros a reír, pero siempre, estaba enojada.

Y el no poder dormir aumentaba la irritabilidad.

Cuando llegamos a casa me senté en el living dispuesta a marcarle a alguno de los artistas que Suzie había conseguido, pero al ver lo que pretendía hacer Robert me quito el móvil de las manos.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- me ayudo a levantarme y me dirigió escaleras arriba, deteniéndose frente a la habitación del bebé.

Cuando abrió la puerta y encendió la luz me que sin palabras y unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente de mis ojos. Frente a mí, el mural de Peter Pan más hermoso que había visto se encontraba plasmado en la pared.

-Me tomo varias semanas terminarlo, pero creo que quedo perfecto- me dijo Rob con la voz nerviosa.

-Es… es completamente perfecto- dije sin dejar de llorar. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo?

Me lance a sus brazos, con mucha dificultad, y comencé a repartir besos por su rostro, sin duda alguna tenía al hombre perfecto para mí, solo para mí.

Pasamos toda esa tarde moviendo los muebles de un lugar a otro, hasta encontrar el lugar correcto; bueno, en realidad fue Rob quien movió todo, yo simplemente le daba mi opinión. Pero al final del día todo quedo perfecto.

Frente al hermoso mural que Robert había construido colocamos la silla mecedora que habíamos comprado con anterioridad, al igual que la mesa para cambiar los pañales. La cuna se encontraba en la pared a la izquierda del mural, cerca de la ventana, para que nuestro nene pudiera observar las estrellas. Y en la pared frente a la cuna estaba un estante lleno de libros y peluches.

Las paredes habían sido pintadas de un azul claro, el techo simulaba un cielo lleno de encantadoras nubes y la lámpara era en forma de luna, que por las noches nos dejaba con un hermoso efecto de cielo nocturno, era tan mágico que ya deseaba que nuestro bebé comenzara a disfrutarlo.

.

-¿Y qué te parece Edward?- propuse por milésima vez. Después de terminar con el cuarto del pequeño, y gracias a mi maldito insomnio nos encontrábamos acostados en la cama decidiendo cual sería el nombre de nuestro hijo. Lo cierto es que solo había dicho Edward para llamar la atención de Rob que ya estaba durmiéndose.

-Sí, ese me gusta- respondió adormilado-sería muy buena publicidad.

-Si, tal vez haya después de eso mil paparazis más esperando por conocerlo.

-Pero creo que sería mejor EJ, Edward Jacob- respondió, ahora completamente despierto y molesto.

-Creo que Luca es perfecto- continúe.

-No creo que vaya con nuestros apellidos, ¿te imaginas? Luca Pattinson Stewart, suena terrible- si seguíamos así nuestro hijo tendría que elegir su propio nombre.

-A mí me agrada- contradije molesta, al parecer el sueño estaba pasándome factura.

-Pues a mí no- respondió Robert molesto también, y después se volvió a recostar, cubriéndose el rostro con las cobijas e ignorándome por completo. Al parecer esta volvería ser una noche larga otra vez.

.

Podía escuchar la voz de mi madre a lo lejos y eso me molestaba, pues sabía que mi tiempo en el país de los sueños había terminado, y solo llevaba un par de minutos en él.

Tal y como lo predije al abrir los ojos mi madre salto a mi lado de la cama y me abrazo protectoramente para después inquietar a su nieto, quien había estado pateando mis costillas y mi vejiga toda la noche, y solo se había rendido minutos atrás, así que nuevamente tendría que decirle adiós a descansar y hola a la irritación.

Robert se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, y su semblante no era mejor que el mío, pues lo había mantenido despierto hasta las cuatro de la mañana y apenas eran las ocho.

-Mamá podrías alejarte de mí y dejar en paz a mi hijo- pedí rudamente.

-Cariño no te he visto en meses, no me alejaras tan fácil de ti, además tu padre llegara en el vuelo de esta noche con el equipaje para instalarnos aquí con ustedes, y por lo que se Claire y Richard llegaran mañana- anuncio.

-De ninguna manera se quedaran en casa, no tenemos suficientes habitaciones para ustedes y no los queremos molestándonos todo el tiempo- sentencie.

-Pues ya está decidido jovencita, no me harás cambiar de opinión- dicho esto salió de la habitación y por lo poco que pude escuchar bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Robert volvió a recostarse en la cama soltando grandes suspiros de frustración al igual que yo.

.

Como lo había dicho mi madre tenía ahora a cinco personas sobreprotegiéndome, estresándome e impidiéndome dormir.

Clare y mi madre se la pasaban todo el día cocinándome comida que según ellas me ayudarían con el trabajo de parto, otras me ayudarían a que las contracciones fueran seguidas para que no durará mucho pujando, algunas más eran para que el bebé ganara todo el peso que le hacía falta, lo que me llevaba a preguntarme si sería capaz de hincharme aún más; pero lo peor de aquellas comidas es que todas me hicieron vomitar, pues sabían asquerosas.

El viernes volvimos a nuestra cita con el Dr. Collins, quien e hizo otro ultrasonido y nos dijo que todo estaba de maravilla, pero que el bebé, al parecer estaba cambiando de posición, y ahora estaba más encajado en el canal vaginal.

También nos habló sobre lo que haríamos cuando el momento llegara, pues había estado analizando nuestra situación, y debido a que mi presión no se encontraba estable y los problemas con mi útero, lo más probable era que necesitaría una cesárea. Aunque si me realizaba una tal vez tendría una hemorragia que le fuera difícil de detener. Pero si todo sucedía de la manera natural, debido a la descompensación y el cansancio que estaba experimentando, lo más probable era que me desmayara a mitad del parto y que ya no fuera posible realizar una cesárea.

Por lo tanto, la opción más viable era que, si todo seguía su curso normal me estarían monitoreando todo el tiempo, y si yo no me encontraba en las mejores condiciones de continuar con la labor, entonces me llevarían al quirófano para hacer la cirugía.

.

-Quiero que se vayan – me confeso Robert mientras ambos intentábamos dormir.

-Yo también, si tu madre y la mía continúan dándome comida asquerosa me moriré- le respondí mientras me movía para poder abrazarlo mejor.

-Si nuestros padres continúan mejorando nuestra hermosa casita del árbol los golpeare- continuo Rob.

Yo reí ante aquello, pues a Rob le había encantado la pequeña casita tal y como estaba en un principio, pero mi padre y mi suegro la había comenzado a pintar de rojo y blanco, colocando en su interior un sinfín de juguetes que un niño recién nacido no necesitaba.

-¿Y si nos mudamos a un hotel, al menos hasta que nazca el bebé?- sugerí.

-Nos encontrarían, de eso estoy seguro- y ahora ambos reímos, pues era muy cierto.

-Pero de algo estoy muy seguro- dijo después de un tiempo- no dejare que mi hijo se llame Maximiliano o Garret, nosotros elegiremos el nombre que nos plazca, aunque ellos no estén de acuerdo.

.

_Semana 36._

Era lunes, un día completamente nublado, lluvioso y frio. Me encontraba sentada en el living, hablando tranquilamente con Suzie, Scout y CJ, quienes tomarían un avión tan pronto el bebé ya estuviera con nosotros. Me había costado mucho trabajo convencerlos de no venir antes, y estaba segura que el llanto que acompaño mi suplica los hizo convencerse de esperar.

Suz me estaba contado de la relación entre Chace y Lizzie, quien había aceptado irse a L.A. con mi amigo. Según mi rubia amiga parecían más enamorados que Robert y yo, algo completamente falso, pues no había ninguna pareja que se amara tanto como nosotros.

Mientras yo hablaba cómodamente, mi marido se encontraba en el garaje con mi madre, mi padre y los suyos teniendo un pequeño curso para poder colocar la silla del bebé en el auto, y al parecer no le iba tan bien, pues ya habían pasado dos horas desde que me habían abandonado.

Y agradecía ese abandono, pues no había tenido momentos de paz desde que ellos habían llegado, y ahora era oficial, no podía dormir, odiaba estar acostada, sentada y parada, ninguno de mis zapatos me quedaban y caminaba como un jodido pingüino, al borde de caer en cada paso que daba.

Por primera vez en diez días tenía un poco de paz, hasta que lo sentí.

Un enorme dolor atravesándome desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

El momento había llegado.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rinat Woodgate.**


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 34

_**Su nacimiento es inminente, de modo que espero, una vez más espero.  
Nunca olvides que te quiero  
Delphine Bertholon**_

Rpov.

Había pasado una hora, una jodida hora, desde que habíamos llegado al hospital y me separaron de mi esposa e hijo.

Estaba a punto de pasar la maldita puerta "_SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO_", no soportaba esta angustia, no se suponía que fuera a ser de este modo.

Después de escuchar el grito de Kristen y acudir a su lado para saber que pasaba no fui capaz de hacer nada, había sido una suerte que nuestros padres estuvieran con nosotros.

Me senté junto a mi padre, en la fría silla que estaba en la sala de espera, pues estaba poniendo de los nervios a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Lleve mis manos a mi cabello y tire de el sin piedad.

-Toda estará bien hijo, Kristen es muy fuerte- me consoló mi padre mientras palmeaba mi espalda.

Sabía que ella era fuerte, pero no estaba seguro de que su cuerpo fuera capaz de resistir, ya habíamos pasado por tanto para llegar hasta este momento que no soportaría perderla.

-Robert- me llamo la conocida voz del doctor Collins, así que me levante rápidamente.

-¿Cómo están?- fue lo primero que salió de mis labios.

-Fue una falsa alarma, solo han sido contracciones de Braxton Hicks, los hemos estado monitoreando, ambos están bien, pero Kristen luce bastante agotada, su presión está un poco baja- soltó un largo suspiro, esperando que dijera algo pero al parecer era incapaz de hacerlo.

-Le hemos aplicado un sedante para que duerma un poco, me gustaría tenerla en observación por lo menos esta noche, mañana podrán volver a casa- continuo, pero lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando.

-¿Pero ambos están bien?- podía lidiar con los demás detalles después.

-Sí, si lo están.

-¿Puedo verlos?- el doctor asintió sin agregar nada más, tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba desesperado por verlos.

La habitación estaba oscura, tan solo iluminada por las maquinas que controlaban los latidos de mi bebé y la presión de mi esposa; ella estaba dormida, mantenía una mano sobre su vientre de manera protectora, así que me senté en la cama y coloque mi mano sobre la de Kristen, y al momento sentí la patada de nuestro nene.

Ambos estaban bien y eso era lo único que importaba.

No pude conciliar el sueño aquella noche, mi madre me había traído una manta dos horas después de que el Doctor Collins había hablado conmigo, me informo que se irían a casa a descansar y que volverían temprano con ropa para ambos.

La presión de Kris se normalizo en el transcurso de la noche y no hubo más contracciones; el latido del bebé era fuerte y aunque no paro de moverse el sueño de su madre no se interrumpió, pues estaba bastante influenciada por el sedante que le habían administrado.

Cuando el sol se filtró por la ventana me di cuenta de que ahora ya no podía soportar tan bien los desvelos como hace años, la cabeza me dolía, los ojos me pesaban y mi estómago exigía comida, aunque eso no era nada nuevo.

Estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación para ir por otro café cuando la cálida y adormilada voz de mi esposa lleno el espacio vacío de la habitación.

Me acerque a la cama y antes de que pudiera decir algo más la bese, pues me había tenido muerto del susto por horas.

-Supongo que este bebé nos pondrá las cosas un poco difíciles- dijo cuándo nuestros labios se separaron.

-Supongo que se parecerá a ti- continúe.

-Pero tendrá el color de tus ojos y la calidez de tu sonrisa- finalizo.

Aunque yo realmente esperaba ver en él unos hermosos ojos verdes.

El doctor Collins regreso a las diez de la mañana para darnos el alta. Nos explicó que las contracciones de Braxton Hicks eran muy comunes y que como ya estábamos en la recta final habían resultado dolorosas y aunque no había riesgo alguno, volvió a mandarle reposo absoluto a Kristen. Dijo que si el bebé no nacía en las próximas dos semanas programaría una cesárea para el 25 de junio e ingresaría a Kristen dos días antes para controlar su presión y que todo saliera lo mejor posible.

.

_Semana 37_

Después de nuestra visita al hospital las cosas en casa se pusieron muy tensas, Kristen no podía dormir, pues si lo intentaba el bebé la pateaba para que le prestara atención, incluso me pidió que la llevara de regreso al hospital para volvieran a sedarla.

Mis padres y los suyos nos abandonaron el día de ayer, cuando comenzamos a pelear porque yo quería dormir y ella no me dejaba, alegando que yo tenía pasar por lo mismo, pues era mi culpa que estuviera embarazada.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Te dormirás también cuando el bebé este llorando porque tiene hambre o necesite un cambio de pañales?- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me pegaba con una almohada._

_-No, pero el bebé aun no requiere de alimento o un cambio de pañales- respondí molesto cubriéndome la cara con las cobijas._

_-Pero quiere atención- demando golpeándome de nuevo._

_-No, el solo quiere más espacio, por eso no deja de moverse, tal vez si cerraras los ojos y lo ignoraras lograrías dormir- estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba._

_-¿Pretendes que ignore a mi bebé?- grito, pero esta vez no me golpeo con la almohada, me hecho encima la jarra de agua que estaba en la mesita junto a su lado de la cama._

_Me levante molesto y tire las cobijas que ahora estaban empapadas._

_-Soy yo quien tiene que cocinar, limpiar y soportar todos los regaños y clases estúpidas de nuestros padres, además de tener que hacer todo para que te sientas cómoda y no lo logras nunca, yo puedo dormir y voy a hacerlo, y si tengo que irme a un hotel para conseguir una noche tranquila de sueño me iré- sentencie sin darle derecho de réplica._

_Me coloque los tenis, una sudadera, tome las llaves del auto, mi cartera y abandone la habitación dejándola hecha un mar de lágrimas._

_Lo que no esperaba era que mis padres y mis suegros estuvieran tomado café en la cocina y que hubieran escuchado nuestra pequeña discusión. _

_Mi madre y Jules se limitaron a mirarme acusadoramente, y a mi mente vino la frase "si las miradas mataran…", Jonh sostenía amenazadoramente una cuchara mientras era detenido por su esposa, pero mi padre se levantó de la mesa y me siguió hasta el garaje._

_-¿Sabes cuánto va a sufrir Kristen en el parto?- me pregunto mi padre cuando me gire para encararlo._

_-No, pero yo no puedo hacer nada para evitar que sufra, sabes que nos es posible._

_-Pudiste haberlo evitado, hace aproximadamente diez meses estuviste lamentándote porque no era posible que consiguieran tener un hijo, y ahora que lo tienes solo te quejas por la falta de sueño, ¿Qué pasara si Kristen muere durante el parto? ¿Ignoraras al bebé cando llore por comida o un cambio de pañales? ¿También le dirás que vas a dormir porque tu si puedes hacerlo? ¿Te iras a un hotel y lo dejaras llorando solo en esta enorme casa?_

_-Yo no…_

_-No querías decir eso pero lo hiciste, y también los abandonaste. Te hemos ayudado, y lo reconozco, también hemos sido bastante molestos, pero creo que es tiempo de que lidies con todo tu solo, nos iremos a casa, llámanos si Kristen necesita algo._

_Él tenía razón, pero realmente estaba cansado y estresado._

_Suspire y entre en el auto, alejándome del aura de tensión que rondaba por toda la casa._

_Recordé como me había sentido cuando Kristen me informo que no podríamos tener hijos, recordé el dolor que esa noticia me produjo y la incertidumbre que había traído a mi vida. También recordé la emoción que sentí cuando me entere que sería padre, cuando sentí al bebe moverse por primera vez; después llego la angustia de hace unos días y como en un segundo todo lo que tenía podía desaparecer._

_Estaba actuando como un idiota, pues Kristen había pasado por lo mismo, pero ella tenía que lidiar con el dolor de espalda, los golpes que le daba el bebé, el dolor de los pechos, que por cierto los tenía bastante llenos, y la amenaza de perder al bebé y por si fuera poco su vida._

_Era un cabrón, un quejica de lo peor._

_Después de aquello volví a la habitación y le pedí perdón hasta que dejo de llorar._

_Lo único bueno de aquella pelea fue que Kristen logro dormir aquella noche._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Y aunque ahora me costaba admitirlo extrañaba a mis padres y suegros, pues después de lo que había sucedido la semana pasada, su compañía me hacía sentir seguro, y ahora que estaba solo no sabría qué hacer si el trabajo de parto empezaba.

.

Era viernes por la noche, así que Tom y Sienna habían quedado de venir a ver un par de películas con nosotros, algo así como una cita doble, pues después de todo lo que habían pasado decidieron arreglar las cosas y dejar la separación en el closet bajo mil llaves.

Me había encargado de acondicionar el living para que Kristen estuviera cómoda y acostada, por supuesto. Había comprado comida saludable y un poco de helado, aunque no el suficiente para que comiera en exceso.

-¿Te enseño el vídeo de la chica que tiene al bebe en el auto?- le preguntaba Sienna a Kristen mientras Tom y yo acarreábamos la comida de la cocina.

-Lo hizo, y se ve tan fácil, que espero tener esa suerte- respondió mi esposa sobándose su enorme, hermosa e hinchada tripa.

-Supongo que Corbin tambien les dijo toda la mierda del parto en el agua- Tom se sentó en el sofá que estaba junto a Sienna, quien estaba ocupando mi lugar en la colchoneta que había colocado en el suelo para Kris y para mi.

-Asi es, pero no queremos que el bebé se ahogue, por lo que quedo completamente descartado- dije sentándome en el sofá junto a Tom.

-Supongo que es entendible que digas lo mismo que Tom dijo en su momento, al parecer sufren de la misma enfermedad que los hace idiotas- mis amigos también habían ido a clases con Corbin, fueron ellos quienes nos recomendaron el lugar.

-Pues yo espero qque sea en el coche, al igual que en el vídeo- Kristen estaba de coña, si eso pasaba seguramente chocaríamos en el camino, pues yo no me sentía capaz ni siquiera de llevarla al jodido hospital cuando fuera el momento.

-Por la cara de Rob espero que no sea así- dijo Sienna y las tres personas que estaban a mi alrededor comenzaron a reírse de mi sin parar.

La primera película que vimos fue elegida por las chicas, y fue Que esperar cuando esperas, tuve que tomarme un par de cerezas para soportarla; aunque al menos esta vez Kristen si había visto el final, por lo tanto no tendría que repetir la tortura.

La segunda película la escogimos Tom y yo, bueno en realidad fue Tom, al parecer era una mierda que daba mucho miedo y que tendría a las chicas sobre nuestro regazo todo el tiempo, una jodida mentira.

The fear of Darkness resulto ser una jodida basura, estaba tan aburrida que la paramos a la mitad porque el cabrón de Tom necesitaba ir al baño, así que Sienna tomo el mando del televisor y comenzó a hacer zaping buscando algo que realmente fuera digno de ver, pero esa fue la peor decisión de toda la noche.

_-Dime cariño, ¿fue difícil terminar con la relación?- preguntaba a Tahliah, mi jodida ex novia en televisión nacional._

_-Fue terrible, jamás pensé que ellos se estuvieran viendo a mis espaldas. Un par de amigos me dijeron que él la había ido a visitarla a su casa en L.A. y que otras habían hecho coincidir sus reuniones de trabajo para evitar levantar sospechas, no creí que Rob fuera capaz de hacer eso._

_-Así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que te abandonara._

_-Jamás lo pensé, y mucho menos después de que me propusiera matrimonio, estaba tan cegada por el amor que no creí que el fuera capaz de hacerme esto, de hacernos esto._

_-¿Hacernos?, ¿Por qué el plural?_

_-Estábamos intentando tener un bebé._

_-¿Estabas embarazad cuando él te dejo?_

_-No, pero él había plantado esa ilusión en mí que ya estaba considerando a nuestro bebé como parte de nuestra familia._

_-Lo siento mucho cariño, y ahora con la próxima llegada del bebé que Robsten espera, ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Es extraño sabes, pudo haber sido mi bebé. Al parecer Kristen sabe jugar muy bien, sabe cómo arruinar relaciones sólidas. _

_-¿Has hablado con ella después de tu separación?_

_-No, ella es así, lo arruina todo y después toma el papel de víctima. Supe que su embarazo era de alto riesgo, espero que el bebé este bien porque no quiero que sea ese pequeñín el que pague por los errores de sus padres._

-¿Pensabas tener un hijo con ella?- fue lo primero que pregunto Kristen después de que Sienna apagara el televisor impidiéndonos ver y escuchar algo más.

No dije nada, porque eso era cierto, antes de que todo pasara, incluso mucho antes de que hubiera encontrado a Kristen aquella mañana antes de reunirme con Lexi Alexander le había planteado esa posibilidad a Tahliah, aunque ella la rechazo por completo.

-Lo hiciste, ¿iban a tener un hijo cuando rompiste con ella?- me grito furiosa.

-Claro que no, si hubiera sido así ahora estaría casado con ella y no contigo- eso lo dije sin pensar, joder a veces solo era un verdadero idiota.

-Creo que ambos deberían calmarse, ahora están aquí, juntos, y ella solo está haciendo esto para joderlos- Sienna trataba de tranquilizar la situación pero las lágrimas y la horrible mirada que Kristen dirigía en mi dirección me dejaban claro que eso no sucedería tan fácilmente.

-Tal vez debiste haberte quedado con ella, así no tendrías que pasar una noche más sin dormir, porque seguramente su embarazo hubiera sido perfecto y no una pesadilla como el mío.

-Eso es una jodida mierda, no te cambiaría ni a ti, ni a tu jodido mal humor, ni a las malditas noches sin dormir por nada en el mundo, solo te quiero a ti y a nuestro bebé, todo lo demás se puede ir a la mierda.

-¿De qué me perdí?- dijo Tom entrando en el living con un bote de helado.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar- Sienna se puso de pie y arrastro a Tom fuera de la casa.

Cuando estuvimos a solas me senté junto a Kristen, que aun lloraba.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que hablaste con ella sobre tener hijos?- me pregunto varios minutos más tarde.

-Porque no era importante.

-Un hijo es bastante importante- me respondió, para después tomar mi mano llevarla a su vientre, en donde el bebé golpeaba fuertemente.

-No me refería al bebé, sino a las cosas que pasaron en mi otra relación. Debes entender que cuando lo nuestro termino yo simplemente quería encontrar a alguien como tú, solo para sentir que jamás te había perdido. En realidad solo te quería a ti.

-Lamento haberlo jodido todo.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi me robaste el aliento, no necesitamos cambiar nada, ni decir nada, si no hubiéramos pasado por todo esto jamás hubiéramos llegado a este día, y nuestro bebé no sería el mismo, y yo no lo cambiaría por ningún otro.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo era la indicada?

-Simplemente me enamore de ti.

.

_Semana 38_

Kpov.

-Es muy injusto que no nos hayas permitido hacer un baby shower- me dijo Suz mientras hacía un puchero gracioso.

Estábamos hablando por Skype, pues después de que la cortara abruptamente por la falsa alarma exigía vernos todos los días.

-No necesitaba más regalos, y no me apetecía tener una fiesta- respondí mientras comía otro poco del arroz con leche que mi madre había traído para mi esta mañana, antes de partir a la Isla junto a mis suegros para tener un momento de pareja. Aún era raro saber que mis padres seguían juntos de nuevo.

-Eres tan jodidamente aburrida, pero ya tenemos preparada una enorme fiesta para cuando salgas del hospital y no podrás detenernos me amenazó.

-Solo prométeme que limpiaras todo después, pues yo estaré muy ocupada para hacerlo- le pedí.

-Bien, como tú digas, ahora déjame ver a mi sobrino.

Coloque la pantalla de la computadora de modo que pudiera apreciar los movimientos que hacía el bebé, ya no eran constantes como antes pero sí bastante dolorosos.

Gracias a que ya no se movía con frecuencia podía dormir unas pocas horas en la noche, y hoy había tenido una larga siesta de tres horas.

Ayer por la tarde el Doctor Collins había venido a hacer el chequeo de rutina, y al parecer el bebé ya no quería salir pues había cambiado un poco de posición. De todos modos si en el transcurso de los próximos tres días no me ponía de parto me ingresaría para la cesárea.

-La próxima vez que te embaraces me asegurare de que vivas en Los Ángeles y no al otro lado del mundo, no pienso perderme nada de mi sobrina.

-¿Cómo sabes que volveré a pasar por esto, y que tendré una niña?

-Tú y Robert son incapaces de mantener sus manos fuera del otro, y confió en que esta vez sí tenga una buena puntería para que sea niña, además ¿Cómo han sobrevivido nueve meses sin sexo?- eso era algo que ni yo me podía explicar.

Después de terminar la video llamada de dos horas con Suz, Robert subió a la habitación en donde me encontraba, con más arroz con leche y se recostó junto de mí.

-¿Lista para elegir el nombre?- me pregunto mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre mi tripa, evitando que cargara con su peso.

-Sí, es hora, pero aún sigo votando por Luca.

-De ninguna jodida manera- me respondió.

-Entonces Edward o Anthony- sugerí, sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

-Qué te parece Albert, es muy inglés.

-No, es muy feo. Mejor Charles, igual que mi padre ficticio.

-Y podríamos agregar Carlisle, seria increíble- me reí por la cara que puso, al parecer ya no le hacía gracia que siguiera sugiriendo nombres de la saga.

-¿Y este?- me enseño su teléfono en donde un nombre completamente lindo aparecía.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando sentí como mis piernas se empapaban de un líquido caliente.

-Creo que le ha gustado- dije y tanto Robert como yo nos miramos perplejos.

.

.

.

**Rinat Woodgate.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 35 **

**Sólo Nuestro**

_El parto es la única cita a ciegas en la que puedes estar segura de que conocerás al amor de tu vida.  
Anónimo_

_._

**Rpov. **

Esta vez no me quede petrificado, hice todo como lo había planeado mentalmente los últimos días. Una vez que rompiera aguas le ayudaría a vestirse, después la bajaría al auto, pasando por el camino a traer la maleta del bebé y la suya de paso, ambas estaban en el mismo lugar, pues de esa forma era imposible que las olvidara.

Los chicos ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer, se quedarían cuidando la casa y tomarían comida de la reserva que tenía en la parte más baja de la alacena, ellos me prometieron que no rompería nada cuando tuvimos la charla hace tres días.

En el camino llame al doctor Collins quien dijo que todo estaría listo, pero cuando llegamos no fue el quien nos recibió, pues estaba atendiendo el nacimiento de una niña que se había adelantado dos meses.

La enfermera que se encargaría de Kris, Luna, le hizo el chequeo correspondiente y nos informó que por el momento, todo estaba en orden. Las contracciones comenzaron a ser más regulares, una cada media hora.

Kristen las estaba soportando bastante bien, y todas aquellas respiraciones que nos enseñaron en el curso al fin parecían tener sentido.

.

Dos horas después de nuestra llegada el doctor Collins apareció en la habitación para revisar que todo estuviera bien.

Coloco gel en la tripa de Kris y comenzó a mover el transductor; observamos que nuestro pequeñín ya estaba muy ansioso por salir, lo que le estaba provocando un enorme dolor en la pubis a su madre.

-El bebé está bien, pero tu presión está un poco alta- suspiro- solo tienes un centímetro de dilatación.

-¿Eso es malo?- pregunte asustado.

-La presión no es preocupante aun, pero al parecer el parto será muy lento.

-Pero estaremos bien- pregunto Kristen.

-Sí, solo espero que cuando llegue el momento de pujar no estés demasiado cansada para hacerlo, y que tu presión no aumente más.

Eso no era nada alentador.

.

-¿Has llamado a todos?- pregunto mi esposa cuando se recuperó de una contracción que había sido bastante dolorosa.

-Sí, nuestros padres llegaran por la mañana, Tom y Sienna están en la sala de espera y Suz y CJ ya han abordado el avión- le respondí orgulloso por haber hecho bien esa parte.

Y es que estar a su lado, viéndola sufrir y estar tan cansada me hacía sentir impotente.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una contracción llego, así que apretó fuertemente mi mano manteniendo la posición fetal, y yo, lo único que hice fue sobar su espalda baja, tratando de que eso aliviara el dolor aunque sea un poco.

-Esa ha sido bastante fuerte- me dijo cuándo el dolor paso.

-Para mí todas lo han sido- le respondí limpiando las gotitas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente.

-Imagínate estando en mi posición- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasamos la siguiente hora entre contracciones, que ahora eran cada veinte minutos, lo que dejaba a Kristen cansada y de mal humor, si esperaba que ella estuviera tranquila durante todo el tiempo que durara el parto me había equivocado.

-Tratare de dormir, si este bebé viene de la forma natural tendré que almacenar una gran cantidad de energía, pues su cabeza es un constante recordatorio de que es enorme- me dijo entre molesta, divertida y asustada.

-Bien, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes- le dije acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¿Podrías abrazarme?, estoy segura que entre tus brazos podre tranquilizarme un poco- simplemente asentí, rodee la cama y me acosté a su lado, besando su cabello y colocando mi mano sobre la suya, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de su vientre abultado.

Al parecer si estaba cansada, pues aunque tuvo un par de contracciones mientras dormía, no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para despertarla.

.

Por fin estaba pasando, estaba siendo muy rápido, lo que me tenía en un estado de negación, era tan real pero irreal a la vez, y ahora que por fin estaba dándome cuenta de que en unas horas más sería padre me moría de miedo.

¿Y si no era un buen padre? ¿Y si el bebé se ponía enfermo tan pronto saliera del útero de su madre? ¿Qué pasaría si no era capaz de cambiarle un pañal o de hacerlo dormir?

.

-Es hora de otra revisión- anuncio la enfermera entrando a la habitación.

Yo solo asentí y me baje de la cama, para después despertar a Kristen.

-Muy bien cariño, necesito saber cuánto más has dilatado y checar tu presión nuevamente, el doctor Collins está tomando un pequeño descanso, su turno termino hace dos horas pero no se ira hasta que su bebé este entre sus brazos- informo Luna.

Mi esposa tomo la posición que se requería para hacer el chequeo, pero antes de que la enfermera pudiera acercarse otra contracción llego.

-Esa ha sido bastante fuerte- dijo Luna leyendo la máquina que controlaba la intensidad de las mismas.

-Espero que terminen poco- dijo la voz cansada de Kristen.

-Por lo avanzado de tu estado y el problema de incompetencia cervical que presentas no creo que dure mucho más, de hecho me sorprende que no haya nacido aún- dicho esto se colocó entre las piernas de mi esposa y realizo la auscultación correspondiente. Se tardó un poco más que las veces anteriores, lo que no era una buena señal. Después reviso la presión y en cuanto termino nos regaló una pequeña sonrisa, para posteriormente salir en busca del doctor Collins.

**Kpov.**

-Me duele muchísimo- dije mientras colocaba mi frente en el pecho de Rob tratando de manejar la nueva contracción, el simplemente se limitó a sobar mi espalda como lo había hecho las últimas seis horas.

-No voy a lograrlo, ya no aguanto mas el dolor- lloriqueé cuando la contracción pasó.

Desde que habíamos llegado al hospital las contracciones no se detuvieron y cada una era peor que la anterior. Aún no había dilatado lo suficiente, solo cinco centímetros; el doctor Collins me obligo a caminar por una hora, en un intento de que todo se acelerara, pero lo único que conseguí fue estar más cansada.

Ahora me encontraba sentada en una enorme pelota mientras Rob me sostenía, estando a su vez sentado en un sofá.

-¿Quieres la cesárea?- pregunto Rob colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Observe con detenimiento su expresión, ambos sabíamos lo que significaba, la cesárea nos llevaría a una hemorragia segura y con mi presión estando por los cielos sería muy difícil de controlar, pero ya no estaba segura de poder continuar con el plan de tener un parto vaginal.

-No lo sé, estoy tan cansada que no puedo pensar adecuada- ni siquiera pude terminar la frase, pues una nueva contracción llego.

Era un dolor terrible, comenzaba en lo más bajo de mi útero y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Parecía que alguien metía la mano en tu vientre y apretaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, cortando tu respiración, para después salir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Trate de respirar profundamente, pero lo había hecho tantas veces esta noche que ya no me provocaba ningún alivio. Me quede estática, sin decir nada en un intento de recuperarme.

-Lo mejor será que el doctor prepare todo para la cesárea- escuche decir a Robert.

-Solo necesito dormir un poco más y estaré lista para el parto- lo cierto es que me asustaba que todo saliera mal en el quirófano.

-¿Estas segura de esto?, sabes que lo mejor es que ellos se encarguen de controlar todo- él también estaba asustado y cansado.

-Tengo miedo de que no lo logre, de que no llegue a conocer a nuestro bebé- admití después de un rato.

-Eso no sucederá, eres tan testaruda que no dejaras que nadie te aparte de nuestro lado- su sonrisa era tan hermosa, esperaba que nuestro bebé también la tuviera.

-Dormiré un rato más, y si después de eso nada cambia aceptare tu oferta.

Me ayudo a incorporarme para que me pudiera recostar; pero esta vez lo hice en el largo sofá que estaba en la habitación, pues la cama me resultaba muy incómoda.

Robert se sentó en la orilla y me obligo a recostarme, ocupando su pierna de almohada, de esa manera él podría acariciar mi tripa ayudándome a controlar las contracciones y dándome pequeños masajes en mi espalda baja.

Estaba tan cansada que me dormí rápidamente, perdiéndome en las profundidades de la oscuridad.

.

-Luce cansada- decía una voz en la lejanía.

-Llevamos ocho horas aquí, solo ha dilatado seis centímetros y su presión ha subido considerablemente, lo más viable justo ahora es una cesárea- dijo una voz conocida que no pude identificar.

-¿Qué pasara con la hemorragia que ha mencionado?- preguntaron

-Trataremos de controlarla lo más rápido posible, nos aseguraremos de que su hija y su nieto estén bien.

Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando una nueva contracción llego, agarre fuertemente la pierna de Robert, quien de inmediato llevo su mano a mi vientre sintiendo como se endurecía por unos momentos.

-¡Oh cariño, estas a punto de ser mamá!- lloro mi madre tan pronto abrí los ojos.

-Estarás bien, te prometo que todo saldrá bien- dijo mi padre acercándose a mí y depositando un beso en mi frente.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí si aún no amanece?- les pregunte cuando encontré mi voz.

-Richard tiene un amigo que es dueño de un Yate, así que lo convencimos de levantarse en la madrugada para traernos a Londres y estar con ustedes- respondió Clare regalándome una cálida sonrisa que comprendí.

Robert continuaba acariciando mi vientre, y yo seguía tan cansada a pesar de haberme vuelto a dormir, fue entonces que me percate de la presencia del doctor.

-¿Estaban hablando de una cesárea?- pregunte.

-Aun no dilatas lo suficiente y estas muy cansada, no puedo arriesgarme a que tu presión se eleve aún más, así que hemos programado la cirugía, el anestesiólogo vendrá en un momento para aplicarte la epidural- me explico.

Cuando Andrew, el anestesiólogo llego, mis padres y suegros abandonaron la habitación, mientras que Rob me ayudo a incorporarme para que me recostara en la cama y Andrew pudiera hacer su trabajo.

Después de que me administraran aquella droga todo estuvo mejor, deje de sentir dolor y fui capaz de relajarme, logrando que mi presión bajara un poco.

Mi madre entro minutos después y Robert aprovecho para ir a colocarse la ropa de cirugía.

-Vas a ser una gran madre- dijo mamá acomodando mi cabello.

-¿Cómo estas segura de ello?- pregunte.

-Está en ti, eres tan protectora que no permitirás que nada dañe a este pequeñín- dijo colocando la mano en mi vientre y recibiendo una patada de su nieto.

-Yo no fui la mejor madre del mundo, pero estoy segura que tú no serás como yo, además Robert estará con ustedes en todo momento; ese hombre recibiría un millón de balas tan solo para verte sonreír. No debes estar asustada, las mujeres estamos preparadas para ser madres y todo lo que necesites aprender llegara en el momento adecuado, será tu hijo quien te guie por caminos desconocidos, pero serás tú y Rob quienes se aseguren de que el camino sea el correcto.

Abrace a mi madre fuertemente, pues a pesar de todos los problemas que habíamos tenido en el pasado, solo ella podría darme la paz que necesitaba para enfrentar estos momentos.

.

El quirófano era un lugar frio, en comparación con la espaciosa e iluminada habitación. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa; feliz y asustada, en unos minutos tendría a mi bebé en brazos.

-Es tiempo chicos de que conozcan a su bebé- anuncio el doctor Collins tan pronto comenzó con el procedimiento.

Robert tomo fuertemente mi mano y me susurro un _te amo._

Sentí un par de tirones en mi tripa, no fueron dolorosos pero si incómodos.

Los segundos comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, era capaz de escuchar la respiración de todos los presentes; los latidos en el corazón de mi esposo, que se aferraba a mi mano como si fuera lo único que existía; las manecillas del reloj en la mano izquierda de mi obstetra; el sonido del líquido saliendo de mi abdomen.

Y después, todo fue opacado por un pequeño llanto.

El sonido más hermoso que había escuchado.

El tiempo se congelo por un momento, mientras los ojos de una personita se posaban en los míos.

Era él, mi hijo, el amor de mi vida.

Todo había valido la pena, así que me permití cerrar los ojos.

**Rpov.**

Él estaba aquí, sano y salvo. Era la criatura más perfecta que había conocido en mi vida, pero me parecía más increíble que fuera el producto del amor que Kristen y yo sentíamos.

Mientras los miraba dormir me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Aunque me había asustado cuando Kristen se desmayó debido al cansancio fui capaz de cortar el cordón umbilical que unía a Kenneth con su madre, y después de ello fue imposible separarme de él.

Tuve que pelear con la enfermera que insistía en llevarlo a los cuneros algo completamente innecesario, pues yo lo cuidaría hasta que su madre despertara y pudiera alimentarlo.

Era un bebé sano, pesaba tres kilogramos y medía cuarenta y seis centímetros; tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos grises.

Después del chequeo de rutina el doctor Collins me lo entrego y lo lleve a la habitación, en donde esperábamos que su madre despertara.

.

-Rob- escuche la voz de Kristen llamándome y por primera vez en tres horas pude apartar la vista del bultito que se encontraba en mis brazos.

Ella me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Compartíamos la misma felicidad en aquel momento.

Me levante de la silla y me acerque a la cama, le entregue el bebé a Kristen, quien lo acuno protectoramente sobre su pecho, mientras registraba cada una de sus facciones.

-Es perfecto- le dije.

-Es sólo nuestro- respondió.

.

.

.

**Rinat Woodgate.**


End file.
